Transformers Prime: Outcasts and Autobots
by Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen
Summary: TFP-Wenzday Marie Estrada (Wendy) suffered a terrible life at the hands of her father. She's been in depression & her friends try to keep her anchored in the real world on the stage. Nightmares continue to haunt her as Wendy & 5 friends end up in another dimension. With her father after her & Megatron too, what will Wendy do? Can a certain medic help her out of her dark oblivion?
1. Know your Outcasts

**Hello, its me, Esperanza Hyde the Vamp Queen! I'm here to introduce a new story and this time its a Transformers Prime story.**

**This is my first Transformers fanfic, so go easy on me if I get anything wrong.**

**I don't own transformers only my OCs.**

**EDITED CHAPTER!**

**No ones POV**

Wenzday Marie Estrada walked in the B building doors of Troy High School.

Troy is a small town in Oregon without much to do. Wenzday often made her own fun and doing so, everyone looked at her different.

Wenzday's name is spelled different, yet sounds the same as Wednesday. She likes to call herself Wendy for short. Wendy is a mixed girl of white from her father and Mexican from her mother. Despite her fair skin, she looked just like her mother. Wendy's hair is black as night and went barely below her waist in slight waves. Wendy has her mother's dark chocolate brown eyes and her dimples. Feeling dwarfed at 5'2, being 15 and a junior in high school, Wendy is one of the smallest kids in her grade weighing 90 pounds.

There were about 3 other people who stood around her height and she was about to walk up on one of them.

"Hey, Wendy!" someone called and then hugged her.

Wendy's best friend, Kathy Woods, is a 5'3 chestnut haired with blonde highlights partial German. Kathy has a fiery spirit and often her green eyes would turn hazel if someone gets her mad enough. Kathy had turned 16 a few months ago, so she's older than Wendy by about a year. Nothing stopped them from being best friends.

"Hey, Kathy! What's new?" Wendy asked.

"I just got back from Mrs. Bonns room and she says we'll be having a play in 2 months!" Kathy nearly squealed in excitement, her green eyes sparkling.

"Really!? Awesome!" Wendy said and they high fived. "Do you know what the play is?"

"Nah, I just got word we're having one." Kathy said as they walked down the hall. "What role do you think you should go for?"

"I dunno. I don't wanna try to go for the main female lead because I think I was the main female lead in the last play. Maybe I'll go for the role that's misunderstood at first and plays a big role near the end." Wendy explained.

"You sure they're gonna have a role like that?" Kathy asked as they entered the library.

"Nope, but it'll be worth a shot." Wendy said.

"Hey, wait!" a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes ran into the library behind the girls. "What's up, Wendy? Kathy?"

"Hey, William." Wendy waved.

William Martin is both Wendy and Kathy's ex boyfriend. William is very tall for a 16 year old at 6'1 and had a small beard showing. He's very thin, but William weighed a lot more than he looked. Kathy and William dated first and broke it off after a month. William got together with Wendy a week after him and Kathy split. They eventually broke it off after a year. But William still loved Wendy and is always there with her. He was still hoping for another chance.

"Did you hear about the upcoming play?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna audition the first day sign ups go up." Wendy said and placed her stuff on a library table.

Someone immediately grabbed Wendy from behind and lifted her off the ground while putting a hand over her mouth.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

Knowing who she was dealing with, Wendy elbowed her attacker in the rib cage and he let her go with a pained groan.

"You should've known better than to do that, Michael." Wendy smirked as the other two laughed at her attacker's misfortune.

"Michael Plike is a good friend of Wendy's. He has dark, shaggy brown hair with grey eyes and he's a 16 year old junior. Michael isn't as tall as William and stands at 5'7. Michael has a huge crush on Wendy and everyone but her knows. Michael is like William and hoping for a chance to date Wendy. Both boys silently fight with each other over who's gonna get Wendy.

"I think it was worth it!" Kathy laughed.

"She wounded me!" Michael joked and fell to the ground, holding his rib cage.

"Just be glad I didn't do worse!" Wendy said.

"You should've hit him harder. That would've made my day." William chuckled.

"Let me have a go." Kathy begged.

"Um, hello? Grounded fat guy who can't get up." Michael said from the floor.

"What are you, an old man? Do you need life alert?" Kathy joked as Wendy and William helped Michael up off the ground.

"What's so funny?" someone asked.

A boy with black hair and blue eyes walked over to the table with two other people beside him. Zachary Flint is a well-built guy with a small fat roll on his stomach. Zach was like the older brother Wendy never had and he called Wendy his little sister he never had.

"You missed Wendy putting Michael on his ass." William answered. "What up, bruh?"

"Not much. I can't believe we missed that." Zach said.

"That's my girl!" The other boy said and hugged Wendy. "Growing up so fast!"

Ethan Daniels is a senior and he's taller than William by 2 inches. Ethan is a bit bigger than William, but they both weigh the same despite their skinny-ness. He has curly, dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Ethan has taken Wendy under his wing since they met and he's been almost like an older brother alongside Zach.

"I just wish we got that on camera or something so we could show you guys." Wendy said as she returned the hug.

"Wendy, give me a hug! I demand one!" The girl beside Ethan playfully said.

Sabrina Martin is William's older sister. Sabrina is a senior with Ethan and despite being older than William, she's shorter than him by a head at 5'7. Sabrina has the same color hair and eyes as William and that's how you can tell they're brother and sister. Sabrina is currently dating Ethan and together the pair already seemed like a married couple.

"I hope you learned your lesson." Sabrina said as she and Wendy stopped hugging.

"I can promise you there won't be any promises." Michael said.

"Do you know where Anna is?" Zach asked to no one in particular.

"I think she was looking for a book somewhere on the other side of the library." Kathy answered and Zach went off to find her.

"When's the play again?" Ethan asked.

"It's sometime in the next two months. We still don't know what it is yet." Kathy suddenly gasped. "Jake!"

Jake Davidson is her boyfriend. He has dirty blonde hair, grey eyes and stands at 6'2. In order to be kissed, Kathy had to be picked up in Jake's arms. Kathy jumped in Jake's arms and they proceeded to kiss.

"Get a room!" William yelled.

"Get some, Jake!" Ethan chuckled.

"Ok, kids, keep it PG." Sabrina joked as Jake put Kathy down.

"So what exactly are we gonna sing or act when we don't know what characters we wanna be?" Michael asked.

"Maybe we can all practice as a group and then we don't have to go through all the trouble of practicing alone." Kathy suggested.

"That sounds reasonable. How about we meet at the firehouse and practice?" William asked.

"We can't, we have a date tonight." Ethan said as he pulled Sabrina in close.

"I'm working after school." Jake said.

"Aw, dammit." Kathy groaned.

"Heyo! What'd I miss?" Anna Pines asked as she approached with Zach.

Anna is the youngest of the group being 15 and a sophomore. She has black hair with blue highlights, blue eyes and pale skin. Anna is the same height as Kathy and is considered one of the smallest in her grade. She's also one of the only Goths in school. Zach has had the biggest crush on Anna since he first met her during her freshman year. But they both don't want to admit that they love each other.

"We're trying to figure out a game plan to practice over our auditions for the upcoming play." Wendy answered. "Some of us were planning on meeting at the firehouse after school later. You in?"

"Hell yeah!" Anna agreed enthusiastically.

"Count me in!" Zach agreed with Anna as the bell rang for classes to start.

"And hell begins." Anna slumped.

"Dude, we've been in hell for years." Zach said as everyone gathered their stuff and went their separate ways.

"I'll see you at lunch." Sabrina hugged Wendy, Kathy and Ethan in a group hug.

"Bye, Wendy!" Michael and William both hugged Wendy as soon as she got out of Sabrina's group hug.

"Later, guys!" Wendy waved as she got out of their grip and walked down the hall with Kathy.

"I can make it to the firehouse later." Kathy said. "Mom said it would be ok."

"Great! What time would you be there?" Wendy asked.

"I have no idea because I don't know if Mom or Jake is taking me. But I'll text you about it later 'cause here's my stop." Kathy said as she stopped at the front door of a classroom. "Later, Wendy."

"Bye Kathy." Wendy said as they hugged real quick and Wendy went on to her first class of the day: English.

**EDITED CHAPTER!**

**Whew, first chapter is up! In case some of you were wondering, Wendy is like me. There are differences, but I don't want anyone to see me worth of creepers.**

**Wish me luck with the next chapter!**


	2. Impossible Encounters

**Well, I'll try and update as soon as possible. Right now school has cracked down on me and with the surprise weather canceling school, I will try and update fast.**

**I want to thank kaitamis and Kitcat from the sky for being my very first reviewers! This means so much to me!**

**I don't own Transformers only my OCs.**

**EDITED CHAPTER!**

**No ones POV**

The last bell of the day rang and every student started piling out the door or headed for their practices. Others had clubs or detention or even tutoring with their teachers. One girl in particular ran out the front doors of the school with a large smile on her face.

"FREEDOM!" Wendy shouted out to no one in particular.

Those around her gave her weird looks, laughs, some hoots and shakes of the head. Almost everyone knew how weird the Outcasts were and they did their best to respect that.

Wendy didn't have to wait long for her ride. Wendy watched as her social worker, Frank Summers, pulled up in his red station wagon. Wendy walked over to the car and got inside.

"Hey, Frank." Wendy greeted as she buckled up and closed the car door.

"Hey, Wendy." Frank returned the greeting and drove out of the school parking lot. "How was your day?"

"Eh, same old, same old." Wendy answered with a wave of her hand. "But we did get news about an upcoming play. The rest of the Outcasts agreed to meet up at the clubhouse to practice for auditions. Is it ok if you drop me off?"

"Sure, but call me when you're done so I can pick you up for dinner. We're having your favorite: chicken pot pie." Frank said and smiled as Wendy smiled. "Who all's gonna be at the clubhouse?"

"Me, William, Kathy, Michael, Anna, and Zach are gonna be there." Wendy answered. "There would be more Outcasts, but they're busy today."

Frank headed towards the direction of their clubhouse. The Outcasts' clubhouse is an old firehouse building that was abandoned when a new one was built. Other than pulling a few strings with his uncle, William managed to get the master key to the building and they practice whatever songs or dances they needed. At one point they had used the building to host a few parties and a haunted house. Still to this day, the Outcasts used the building to their advantage and Frank approves.

Frank knew Wendy was special. Wendy has been an orphan ever since she started middle school and has been under Frank's care. She had to be moved to the next town over to the orphanage where she was separated from the other Outcasts. With the traumatization of being both orphaned and separated from her friends, Frank had agreed to move her back into town to finish school. Frank did his best to find a foster family or adoptive family in Troy for Wendy. He knew that the most important thing in a child's life is to be around those she loves and happiness.

"You know, hopefully I'll get Sharon to drive while I come get you. She needs more daytime hours now." Frank told Wendy, mentioning a fellow orphan who had her learner's permit.

"Oh God, we're gonna die." Wendy joked with mock horror and Frank chuckled.

"And I'll be saying the same thing about you when you start driving." Frank joked with a smirk and Wendy laughed.

"Don't worry, you have another year before I start driving." Wendy reassured Frank.

"It almost feels like yesterday when you were brought into my care. Where did that time go?" Frank asked.

"I can hardly believe it, either, especially now that I'm a sophomore in high school." Wendy said and out a hand on Frank's shoulder. "But don't worry, you're still technically my guardian now matter what."

"I know. Here's your stop." Frank said as he stopped in front of a building with an old spray painted sign in the parking lot that once said Troy Fire Department.

"I'll be sure to call you once we're finished here." Wendy promised as she gathered her stuff and got out of the car. "Bye Frank."

"Bye, Wendy." Frank gave a little wave as Wendy closed the door.

Wendy quickly waved back and Frank drove off. Wendy looked around and it seems that no one else has arrived yet. She got to the door when another car came up and parked in an empty parking space. Both Zach and Anna got out of the car.

"Whaddup?" Anna greeted as she and Zach walked towards her.

"Nothing. I just got here." Wendy said as she opened the door. "Please tell me it's just rain and not a storm coming."

Dark clouds were looming overhead and the wind softly blew through the trees.

"Has anyone else seen storm clouds that color before?" Zach asked as everyone looked up at the clouds.

The clouds did seem to have a purple hue to them. No one noticed a blue car pull up and drop off Michael and William before driving off again.

"Why're you guys looking up at the clouds?" Michael asked as he and William walked up to the small group and they snapped out of their stupor.

"Don't you agree the clouds look weird?" Anna asked as she pointed to the clouds. "I've never seen clouds that color."

"Wow, that's weird." Michael observed the clouds.

"That's scientifically impossible! Clouds are only dark when storms come and the only other time they're purple is at sunset or sunrise!" William ranted and Wendy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm your ass down. Let's go in and wait for Kathy." she said and William noticed everyone but her had already went inside.

"Oh, damn." William muttered and Wendy laughed at him as they went inside.

"Does anyone know where Kathy's at?" Anna asked as she checked her phone and set her stuff down.

"Nope." William and Michael say at the same time.

"She needs to hurry her ass up." Anna huffed. "I'm getting impatient."

"Is she not answering her texts?" Zach asked.

"Nope. I hope she isn't driving with her grandma. Her grandma usually takes the longest to get here." Michael said.

"Wait, I think that's her now." Zach said as he peeked out the window. "Yeah, here she comes."

The door flew open as a large gust of wind blew Kathy inside.

"Jeez, Mother Nature must hate us or something." Kathy said as she set her stuff down. "The wind's blowing hard enough to nearly carry me away and the lightning's turning purple."

"I guess the wind isn't that bad if it's blowing hard enough to carry you away, short stuff." William joked and Kathy scowled at him.

"Shut up, bean pole." she said and stood beside Wendy.

"Wait, did you say the lightning's the same color as the clouds?" Michael asked and Kathy nodded. "Ok, now that's definitely creepy. I've never heard of a storm with purple lightning. Or any lightning for that matter."

"Well, let's hope that this storm doesn't last forever. So, does anyone know anything about the play?" William asked.

"Nope." the others answered in unison.

"You don't think it's the one Sabrina wrote with Allie and Ethan that's all Johnny Depp characters, do you?" Kathy asked.

"I dunno. It'll be cool if Mrs. Maske let's us do that one year." Anna said.

"But won't that call for male actors instead of female actresses? Or are they gonna change some of the characters' genders?" Wendy asked.

"That'd be-" Zach didn't get to finish his sentence before a giant clap of thunder interrupted him.

"That was loud!" Kathy said as she uncovered her ears.

"It got dark really fast." Michael examined as he peeked out the window.

As everyone started to look out a window when the thunder got louder, Wendy's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Wendy answered.

"Wendy...stor...are...kay?" Frank's voice came through the other end, static jamming the signal.

"Frank, can you hear me? Hello?" Wendy said, only to receive no answer. "I got cut off."

"Oh shit. Oh shit! Guys, I think a tornado might be forming outside!" William announced.

"WHAT!?" the girls shouted in disbelief.

Everyone by now has scrambled to a window and looked outside to see William's right. The dark clouds were forming a funnel-like shape that was so close to the building. Purple lightning struck the ground and lit up the funnel in an eerie way.

"Jesus! We're doomed! I don't wanna die like this!" Kathy freaked out.

"Kathy, pull yourself together! We have to find a safe place to take cover!" Michael said as he grabbed Kathy by the shoulders and shook some sense into her.

"What do we do now!?" Anna asked and tried not to freak out. "This building doesn't have a steel roof like the school, does it?"

"We need to get to the lowest place possible! William, do you know where that is?" Zach shouted above all of the chaos.

As everyone started to move, a large clap of thunder echoed around the building and lightning hit at the same time. As the lightning hit, a loud noise made all of the Outcasts fall to their knees with their hands over their ears. The ground shook like there was an earthquake and thunder echoed throughout the place. Lightning once again struck the building and this time the force knocked out all of the Outcasts with a loud clap of thunder. Then, everything was quiet.

**Wendy POV**

I opened my eyes and groaned as a headache made it's way to my head.

"What the hell happened?" I asked as I sat up and rubbed my ears.

I looked around and noticed everyone scattered on the floor out cold. The firehouse is a mess, but then again it always looks like this. Other than us out cold on the floor, nothing looks broken or out of place.

"Weird." I said and crawled to Kathy since my legs felt like Jell-O. "Guys, wake up! I think the storm's over."

"Dafuq just happened?" Kathy groaned as she rubbed her head.

"I honestly don't know." I answered and everyone else got up with groans of pain.

"I think Mother Nature had a mouse up her pants." Michael said as he walked over to me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok, just Jell-O legged." I said and stretched my legs.

"That's the most weirdest storm I've ever lived through." Anna said and leaned on the wall. "I dunno how we're still alive. That storm was major."

"Maybe we had a stroke of blind luck." Kathy said.

"HOLY SHIT!" William shouted from the front door as he peered outside.

"What is it, William?" I asked as we all walked towards him.

"You might wanna take a look at this." he said withut turning. "If you don't see anything, then slap me. I'm hallucinating."

"Hallucinating about...?" Zach didn't even finish his sentence as we all took a look outside.

Outside is different. _Really_ different. Instead of seeing trees and green grass, there were old buildings and parked cars where it all used to be. The sun blared down and made it hot as I continued to stare outside.

"What the shit just happened out here?" Zach asked and broke me from my thoughts. "And where's my car!? I have the keys! Whoever did this is gonna die!"

"Calm the fuck down, dude! We need to figure out what the hell's going on." Anna said to calm him and I noticed a sign by an old building.

The sign had a reality name on it and the thing that really caught my attention was the location. Jasper, Nevada. Oh fuck. I can't help what I'm about to say next.

"Guys, I don't think we're in Oregon anymore." I said and pointed at the sign.

"Angelica's Reality and Homes. Jasper, Nevada? No...th-that's impossible!" Michael stuttered as he read the sign in shock.

"Someone's gotta be pranking us. Really good I might add." William said, still flabbergasted.

"No shit, Sherlock." Kathy said as she put her hands on her hips.

"I've never heard of a Jasper, Nevada, have you?" I asked as I went inside with the others.

"No, but these guys took my car!" Zach moaned.

"We couldn't have crossed the state like that. This is fucking insane." Anna said and threw her arms in the air. "Can anything else go wrong!?"

"I'm gonna call Frank back and say the storm's gone. I seriously hope this is a prank." I said and dialed Frank's number, only to find out I didn't have signal. "What? No signal? The storm's gone, how can I have no signal?"

"What? I don't have any either." Michael said and everyone else started checking their phones to have the same answer as us. "What're we gonna do? It's starting to get really creepy."

"I dunno what's going on, but we'll get this straightened out." Zach said as he hugged Anna. "When I find out who's pranking us, they won't be able to walk! Especially since they took my car!"

"Guys, as impossible as it seems, I don't think we're being pranked." Kathy observed as she peered out a window. "No one's around and nothing's changing. Maybe this is real."

"Dudette, if this were real, how were we able to get from Troy, Oregon to Jasper, Nevada?" William asked. "This doesn't make any sense! It almost sounds like we're in a horror movie."

"Does anyone else hear that?" I asked as a weird noise filled my eardrums.

"What's that?" Kathy asked as she strained to hear the noise.

"I know that sound." William said as he walked to the door and looked out. "It's a jet."

"Jet as in military jet?" Zach asked as he followed William.

The rest of us followed them outside. Suddenly, a jet flew over us and behind the firehouse. It flew low enough to touch the building itself and I covered my ears at the sound of the engine.

"Whoa!" Anna exclaimed as the jet flew farther away. "I've never seen a jet that close!"

"Looks like we have visitors." Anna claimed as she pointed at two purple cars that stopped in the road.

"Who're they?" Kathy asked as the cars just waited there.

"If these bozos stole my car, they're asking for it." Zach growled and walked towards the cars. "Hey, buddy! What you did wasn't cool!"

"Zach, wait!" Anna called and went after him.

The cars still didn't move from their spots and no one got out of them to confront Zach. Something just doesn't feel right about this. Before any of the rest of us could call for Zach to stop or go after him, the impossible happened: the cars transformed into giant robots. I gasped and clamped my hands over my mouth in shock as Zach fell backwards at Anna's feet.

"Oh fuck!" Zach exclaimed and scrambled to get up with Anna helping him.

"Everyone back inside!" William yelled and I turned to run.

I took only 2 running steps before hearing another shifting metal noise and something very big and grey hit the ground in front of me. I stumbled forward in a halt and looked up at what landed in front of me. Another large robot stood there with high-heeled feet, wings on it's back and had some red on it.

"HOLY FUCKING GOD!" I yelled in surprise before William's arms appeared in my vision to yank me away from the robot and then they had guns aimed at us.

"Well, well, well. Six humans and a building are where the signal is coming from?" the grey one spoke with a raspy voice. "Very peculiar."

"Holy shit, they talk!" Anna squeaked from Zach's arms.

"We're fucked." Michael said.

"I don't have time for games, fleshlings! Tell me what's inside that building you're hiding and why you all have a signal!" the grey one demanded.

"How the fuck should we know!? We just woke up and I think we're tripping!" I spat at him and he aimed his gun at me.

"Watch your tone with me, human!" he growled and Kathy grabbed my arm. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Wendy, I love you, but shut the hell up before we turn into ashes!" Kathy said and tried to push Michael in front of her.

"Don't you dare threaten Wendy!" William said bravely and kept me behind him as I rolled my eyes.

"William, don't antagonize the giant soda can! I see a good place to RLH." Zach said and with body language, I noticed how he was leaning more towards the left where there was heavy tree line to disappear into.

"What are you talking about?" the grey one asked.

"If you mean RLH, then I'm glad you asked because RLH is an acronym for RUN LIKE HELL!" Zach shouted the last part and we all took off for the tree line as fast as we could. I jumped over the small bushes and followed the rest.

"Get back here, puny humans!" I heard the grey one shout and their loud footsteps not too far behind us.

"C'mon, this way!" William shouted as he turned to the left and we came back out of the tree line.

Not knowing where exactly to go or where to hide, we kept running forward. Zach and William are the fastest guys and they ran a great deal ahead of us while Anna and Michael ran ahead of us by a few strides. Kathy and I ran behind them, bringing up the rear. Being the shortest really has its problems.

"How're we gonna outrun these guys?" Michael gasped for breath and started to slow.

"I don't have to run faster than the robots, I just have to run faster than you!" Anna shouted and quickened her pace as Michael gaped at her.

"Nice to see you care!" he spat sarcastically as he tried to catch up with her.

"Get back here, pests!" came the robot's voice, not too far behind us as Kathy and I started to slow.

"Guys, there's a fork in the road! Make like a banana and split in two!" William shouted.

I seen a large, abandoned building come in view. Beside of the building on one side was a small alley and the other side headed back into the trees. Michael finally slowed to mine and Kathy's pace and grabbed my hand. He pulled me to the trees with him and I seen William jump/run into the trees with us. I panted as I tried not to fall over fallen trees and looked behind me. The grey robot followed us through the trees as the other robots went after Kathy, Zach and Anna.

"You can't keep running forever!" the robot shouted.

Shit, he's right. My legs started tiring out and it hurt to breathe. William and Michael each grabbed an arm and practically dragged me along to keep from stopping.

"Don't stop, Wendy! Keep going!" William ordered.

"I'm trying!" I panted as falling trees hit the ground behind us. "I'm...one of the...smallest...remember?"

"Augh! Stupid nature!" The robot shouted as the ground shook.

I looked back to see him starting to get up off the ground and I guess he fell thanks to the fallen trees. I finally managed to yank the other two behind a large tree to hide and catch my breath before I keel over.

"He won't...keep up...with us...if we split...again." I whisper-panted.

"I'm not splitting up with you!" William and Michael declared very loudly and I tried to shush them, but it was too late.

"There you are!" the robot shouted as he popped up outta nowhere and swiped at us, but we all scattered at the last minute.

"Guys, go!" I yelled and ran the other way towards a small field out of the way of the trees.

"Wendy, no!" I heard William shout as I looked back to see him and Michael running and fall down a steep hill. "Jesus!"

I was gonna go back to them, but the grey robot started looking around and I took off for the safety of the trees at full speed. Christ, why does it hurt to run!? I didn't dare look back in case I fell or if the grey robot's still chasing me. I saw the top of a building and I knew I was close to civilization. I heard screaming coming from the other side of the building. Holy crap, that's Anna!

"Anna!" I shouted and ran towards the direction of the scream. "Guys! I'm here!"

I ran as fast as I could past the building and heard Zach crowing for some reason down in this storm drain thing. I slid down to the bottom and then followed where the noise was coming from to the left. I followed it to the end where a small clearing was and I could hear them more clearly.

"Guys, I lost..." I stopped mid sentence at what I seen.

Zach and Kathy are standing by a huge red and blue robot and a slightly smaller yellow robot. Anna's currently being held in the red and blue robot's hand and then it gently set her down. Zach scooped Anna up in a hug and Kathy joined in for a group hug. One of the purple robots were lying on the ground with smoke rising from it's body. The other had stood up, but then it fell back over, either dead or just fainted.

"Wendy!" Zach and Anna yelled and I waved as I panted from all the running.

"Wendy, move, move!" Kathy shouted with a point somewhere behind me.

I turned around in confusion and my eyes widened when I seen the jet from earlier transform into the grey robot. It landed some feet away from me before my legs finally started working again.

"Crap!" I gasped and ran as fast as I could towards the other robots.

I never got far once I stumbled forward and long fingers appeared in my vision. Everything went blurry as I got yanked harshly by the waist off the ground.

"I've got you now, human!" the grey robot shouted as I shrieked in fright.

"No, Wendy!" Kathy screamed and ran forward, only to be blocked by the yellow robot's hand.

"Wendy!" Zach and Anna yelled and Zach held Anna back to keep her from running forward.

"Starscream, put the human down!" the red and blue robot ordered in a surprisingly deep baritone voice and this Starscream robot just held me tighter until it felt like I'd pop.

"I don't think so, Optimus Prime!" Starscream laughed and shook me around. "Unless you want her dead, surrender the other humans and yourselves before I squeeze her to death!"

To prove his point, Starscream squeezed me before I could shout out and I squeaked in surprise. Starscream kept his grip on me until Optimus Prime and his friend raised their arms in surrender. Starscream finally loosened his grip on me and I got my breath back.

"No, don't do it! Don't do this for me!" I yelled and did my best to glare at Starscream. "Put me down, you overgrown tin can!"

"Shut up, puny human! If you value your life, stay quiet!" Starscream threatened.

"Does it look like I'm afraid of dying?" I asked with a glare.

"GUYS, WE CAN'T FIND WENDY!" William shouted as he and Michael ran out of the trees close to the others.

"Is she here!? Michael panted as they took in the sight of more robots.

"Guys!" Anna called and William and Michael ran over to them.

"Look who just joined the party! This will make surrendering much easier." Starscream said and I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Seriously, asshole! Put me down!" I yelled at Starscream.

"Oh shit! Wendy!" William shouted and tried to run towards us, but he got stopped by the yellow robot. "Put her down right now!"

"William, don't! He'll get you, too!" I pleaded.

"I never knew your boyfriend could be so protective of you." Starscream said and it really ticked me off.

"Seriously!?" I yelled.

"What?" Starscream asked with a raised eyebrow.

"William's not my boyfriend! We were at one point, but now we're not! Now everyone thinks we're dating anytime he makes a move, but we're strictly friends! We're never, ever getting back together!" I ranted and crossed my arms. "Oh, no offense, William."

"None taken. Used to it." William said and raised an arm.

"I'm damn tired of it and would really like to smack some sense into some people. I'd love to backhand you in your ugly mug, but I can't reach." I glared back at Starscream and my air supply cut off.

"How dare you!" he growled and then loosened up.

"Starscream, hand over the girl and you may leave without a fight." Optimus Prime tried to reason with Starscream.

It's useless to try and get out of Starscream's hand, so I carefully observed the other Outcasts. Kathy looked like she was gonna start crying, Anna looked pissed and worried and the boys looked beyond pissed. The robots were glaring at Starscream and sneaking slight glances at me.

Just then, a bright green swirling vortex of some sort opened near Optimus Prime and out came a large green robot and a small blue robot. I heard Starscream gulp and his grip on me lightened a lot. But he held the scruff of my shirt in his fingers and held me out in front of him as I squeaked in surprise.

"If you Autobots want her, then catch!" Starscream said and then I felt nothing but air.

I let out a terrified shriek as I flailed around before closing my eyes, waiting for impact. Instead of hitting hard ground, something warm caught me and I opened my eyes. Staring back at me was Optimus Prime and I couldn't help but to stare into his blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" Optimus Prime asked as he stood up and Starscream's jet form flew away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." I thanked him. "Just a little out of breath from running."

"Wendy, are you ok?" I heard William ask from below.

"I'm alive." I said and Optimus Prime set me down on the ground.

Next thing I know, I'm scooped into a group hug by everyone.

"That scared me, Wendy. Do that again and I'll kill you!" Kathy fake threatened as she hugged me.

"I'm ok, Kathy." I reassured her.

"What the hell were you thinking when you split from us!?" Michael chastised once the group hug ended and he shook me by the shoulders. "You had me and William scared shitless! Don't do that again!"

"Hey, dude!" Anna interrupted and punched Michael on the arm. "Don't get all bitchy over it! Wendy got away, but that flying fucker caught her by surprise before she could run to safety! It would've been the same way with you!"

"Guys, guys, it's ok. I'm fine now and you don't wanna get into a bitch fit here." I reassured them and then I noticed the robots staring at us. "Um, hello."

"How did you all manage to get in this mess?" the green robot asked.

"Hey, I honestly think we're trippin' and someone stole my car. Either that or the storm just knocked us silly." Zach said.

"The storm?" the blue robot asked and it sounded like a female. "So the energy signature is from the storm? Is that why Starscream came out here?"

"He kept yelling at us about why we had energy signatures or something." Kathy said. "I dunno what he's talking about. That's just about as weird as waking up in a different state."

"May I ask why you all have crossed paths with Starscream?" Optimus Prime asked.

"We were just practicing our act for auditions for the play in school at our personal 'clubhouse' after school. It'd started to storm after a while and I guess the building got struck by lightning, but that was the last thing I remember before waking up here. We thought it was all a prank because we seen a sign about Jasper, Nevada and the pranksters wanted us to believe we traveled states." Michael explained. "Please tell us we're still in Troy, Oregon or at least near it and not in Jasper, Nevada. I honestly don't think my nerves can take much more of this shit."

"I have never heard of a Troy, Oregon." Optimus Prime said.

"Well, we all live there! It's probably not on some maps, but it's a small town that lies along the highway." Zach said.

"I've just contacted Ratchet and he said that coordinates for Troy, Oregon don't exist." the blue robot said.

"Hold on, what!?" William all but yelled.

"B-But we live there! How can it not exist?" I claimed.

"I don't trust any of you." the blue robot said with a cold glare.

"But we do! I mean, what could've happened? We traveled to another dimension like Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz?" Anna asked in a sarcastic way before it practically clicked.

"Holy shit..." we all muttered at the same time.

"We're dreaming, we're all dreaming." William muttered in shock. "We got caught up in some storm like Dorothy and now we're in another dimension. It doesn't make sense and we're all dreaming."

"We're all dreaming the same thing?" I asked and he shrugged.

"This is confusing! Dimension hopping is impossible!" the green robot said and rubbed his head. "How could that've happen?"

"We can discuss this back at base." Optimus Prime said. "I fear the Decepticons will come back."

"Wait, won't Ratchet have a fit when he sees that we have more humans at base?" the blue robot asked. "And what about Fowler?"

"There's others that know about you?" Kathy asked.

"Only three other human children like yourselves and our liaison." Optimus Prime answered and the same green swirling vortex opened behind him. "Let's roll."

Optimus Prime transformed into a big rig, the blue robot turned into a motorcycle, the green robot turned into a large bulky car, and the yellow robot turned into a muscle car.

"Oh my God." Zach marveled at their vehicle forms.

The motorcycle disappeared first before anyone could get on her and I saw how no one decided to ride with Optimus Prime.

"Can I ride with you?" I asked him.

"Yes, you may." Optimus Prime said and opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I said and climbed in. "Everyone else is going with the others and you looked a bit lonely."

"I assure you that I am not lonely." Optimus Prime said.

"Well, you have company now. Thank you for saving me from Starscream earlier, Optimus Prime." I said.

"You are welcome. And you may call me Optimus." he said.

"Alright." I said and noticed that the others had disappeared already through the vortex.

Looks like we're stuck meeting the rest of his team here. And now to figure out how to go home.

**EDITED CHAPTER!**

**Second chapter is up! You don't know how badly my fingers hurt. It was all worth it!**

**Please read and review and no flames!**


	3. Autobots, meet the Outcasts

**Hello everybody! OK, so here's what's going down: My extended weekend has just ended not too long ago, so that means school is back. Luckily, I barely have homework and it makes more time to write and make bracelets.**

**I don't want to keep you waiting, so here we go!**

**I don't own Transformers, only my OCs.**

Wendy POV

The Outcasts had went inside the other robots car forms, so I was the only one with Optimus Prime. We headed straight towards the pretty green vortex. As we went through, a wave of nausea hit me like a truck. I grabbed my stomach with one hand and the other went to my head.

"Whoa...dizzy..." I said and leaned against the seat.

"The groundbridge will do that the first few times you go through." Optimus said. I swallowed my lunch down.

"OK." I said as the nausea started to fade. I got out of the truck and looked around.

Their base was pretty big if it could beat Optimus' height. The Outcasts were getting out of the other cars and they were holding their stomachs, heads and groaning as they got out. Kathy fell to the ground as she got out. I walked over to her and helped her up.

"OK, I don't think that I can do that anymore." she said as I steadied her.

"I know, right?" I said as I let go of her shoulders. Then I turned to Optimus. "What was that thing, anyway?"

"That was a ground bridge. It can send you any place with a set of coordinates around the world." he explained.

"Cool." I said and looked over to see a large computer and another large robot standing at it. This one was white and orange and had a few reddish orange stripes on his arms. He turned around and we locked eyes. His eyes were a bright blue that were filled with shock, then turned to anger.

"_Another __human?"_ the robot said in anger and turned to Optimus. "I can't believe you brought another human child into the base!" I huffed as my anger took over.

"Hey!" I said loudly. They turned their attention to me. "First, its not just me, the rest of the Outcasts are with me! Second, he really didn't have any other choice than to bring us here!" As I finished, the Outcasts came up and stood by me.

"And if you mess with her or any other Outcast, you mess with the whole pack!" Kathy said as she crossed her arms and glared at the robot. The robot looked at us with shock again before it turned back to anger.

"Oh, great, there's more!" he said and looked at Optimus. "How did they see you?"

"More humans!?" A girl's voice called and I looked in the direction it came from. Up on a catwalk of some sort, a Japanese girl around my age looked down at us with a large smile on her face. She practically flew down the stairs to meet us. As she approached, she was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Hi, I'm Miko, what's your name?" Miko asked as she ran up to Anna. "How did you guys see the Bots? What happened out there? Were you guys chased by the Cons? How come I haven't seen any of you around school?"

"Whoa, Miko, not so many questions!" the green robot said.

"Anna, red and blue rescued us, yes we were chased by Cons, we don't go to your school because we are from another dimension." Anna answered Miko's question without a break. The white robot and Miko looked at us with shock.

"You guys came from another dimension!?" Miko screamed in my ears. "How cool is that! How did you get here? Was it from that strange storm? What-"

"Miko, quit pestering them!" said a boy with black hair. He was standing on the stairs with another small boy who had brown hair and glasses. I gave a small wave to the small boy. He smiled and waved back.

"How did you travel dimensions?" asked the white robot. I looked at the others as some of them shook their heads.

"Well, we were practicing our auditions for the school play in our hangout spot in the fire department when a freak storm happened. The lightning was purple along with the clouds and the lightning struck the fire house. We were knocked out somehow and woke up to a different scene outside. We thought it was a trick, but then those cars and Starscream appeared and chased us. Wendy was caught and Big Blue saved her." explained William.

"So the storm has something to do with you traveling dimensions, him?" the white robot said. "Interesting. But who did Starscream have?" I stepped forward and raised my hand.

"He had me. He didn't do anything serious, just gave me a few squeezes." I said. "I'm fine, really! No harm done!"

"So, is there any way we can get back to our dimension?" asked Kathy. "I miss my Jake." The robots looked at her in confusion.

"Your what?" said the green one.

"Jake is her boyfriend." Anna said. "He wasn't with us because he had to work."

"I am not certain that there is a way back to your dimension." Optimus said as he looked at us. "But I promise that I will do anything in my power to help you get back." The Outcasts let out a cheer before turning back to the bots.

"So, what are all of your names?" asked Zach.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." he explained. Optimus explained to us about how the war began and why they were on the planet. He introduced the rest of the bots to us.

"What are your names?" asked Optimus. We all went in order from school year.

"My name is Zachary Flint, but you can call me Zach." Zach said as he took a step forward. William stepped up next.

"I am William Martin. You can just call me William, I don't like Willy or Will that much." Michael stepped up.

"I'm Michael Plike, but you can just call me Michael. I don't like Mike." Kathy stood forward.

"The name's Kathy Woods. Just Kathy will be fine with me." I took the stand.

"OK, my name is Wenzday, spelled W-E-N-Z-D-A-Y, Estrada, but please call me by Wendy. I hate my first name with a passion!" I got a few looks from the bots, but I brushed it aside as Anna stepped up to the plate.

"My name is Anna Pines, Anna is the only thing you can call me."

"And we are the Outcasts." We said in unison. This really confused everybody.

"Why do you call yourselves the 'Outcasts?'" asked the green Autobot, aka Bulkhead.

"We have this thing at our school where everyone splits up into their own group of friends. So, we and about 5-7 other people are in a group that we call the Outcasts. That's because we don't naturally fit in with any other people. But the other kids who made fun of us because we are different in our own way sometimes pestered us, but when we were in most of the plays and concerts there, we showed them." William explained as I spoke up.

"Ever since then, they let us be and try to get along. They never treated us with disrespect after we showed them what Outcasts can really do! And our Outcast group has been alive since we were just starting the fifth grade. We keep our generation of Outcasts alive. We just pass it down each school year. So that way no Outcast gets left behind." I said. Miko had grabbed onto mine and Anna's arms.

"Wow, you guys should have been in this dimension!" she said nearly bouncing off the floor in excitement. "I want to join your group of Outcasts!"

"I see an Outcast just by the way you dress!" Anna said as she examined Miko's outfit. "I'm gonna guess that you're a punk?"

"And I'm gonna guess that you are a goth." Miko said as she peered at Anna. They both nodded and shared a high five. "Oh yeah, we were meant to be friends!"

"Well that didn't take long." I said. "Anna, you are a friend magnet." Anna just smiled.

"Well, now what do we do?" asked Michael. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I kinda wanna go home."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Michael." said the white not, aka Ratchet. "If that weird storm caused you to come here, then I have no way of getting you back."

"WHAT!?" the Outcasts chorused.

"¿Qué? ¡Esto está loco!" I ranted in Spanish. "¿Cómo nos pondremos en casa? ¡Frank preocupará y enviará a una ciudad el amplio pelotón de salvamento! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" (Translation: What? This is crazy! How will we get home? Frank will send a town wide search party for us! What are we going to do?) Everyone but the Outcasts looked at me funny.

"Did she just speak in another language?" asked Arcee, the small blue bot.

"She does that when she's pissed off or excited or something." said William. "You'll get used to it."

"Ay, chica, calmar. No vaya todos locos en nosotros." Kathy said back in Spanish. "Vamos a encontrar una forma de llegar a casa." (Translation: Oh, girl, calm down. Don't go all crazy on us. We will figure out a way to get home.) I crossed my arms.

"¿Y qué hay de Jake, hm?" I asked with a smirk on my face as hers turned to worry. (Translation: And what about Jake, hm?")

"Oh, Gott, ich vergaB Jake!" Kathy started to freak out and spoke German. "Er wird also sich Sorgen um mich! I need to get home, jetzt!" (Translation: Oh, God, I forgot about Jake! He will be so worried about me! I need to get home, now!") The bots looked even more confused.

"Was that the same language?" asked Bulkhead as he scratched his head in confusion.

"She speaks German, she'll be OK!" Anna said.

"Hey, ruhig den Fuck you, girl. Dann gehen Sie nicht alle verriückt auf uns, jetzt." I said in German, just to piss her off. "Wir werden wieder nach Hause." (Translation: Hey, calm the fuck down girl. Don't go all crazy on us, now. We will get back home.") Kathy glared at me and crossed her arms.

"Schalten Sie den ScheiB!" she spat. (Translation: Shut the fuck up!) I crossed my arms and gave a small glare at her.

"No, ¡ cállate!" I shot back in Spanish and playfully punched her arm. (Translation: No, you shut up!"

"OK, now I'm confused." said Bulkhead. "They keep saying stuff I can't understand and I can't keep up with them. How do you know those languages?"

"OK, I am part Mexican from my moms side of the family." I explained. "I just got my pale skin from my father. She taught me a little Spanish and I learned more in school."

"I'm from Germany, I moved to the States during my sixth grade year." Kathy explained. "I was adopted and that's where we met up." Kathy slung an arm over my shoulder.

"We've been best friends since we met." I said as I slung an arm over her shoulders. "Best friends til the very end." We then high fived and booty-bumped each other. "BAM!" we chorused and giggled.

"We can teach each other our languages, since I'm from Japan." Miko said. "That'll be sweet!"

"Oh, I've always wanted to speak Japanese!" I said.

"Well, this doesn't exactly solve our problem." Michael said. "How will we get home? Our parents will worry about us." Some of us nodded in agreement. I hung my head a little. Only Frank would be the one to worry about me.

"Ratchet and I will find a way to get you home." Optimus said. "Until then, you may stay at base and be assigned a guardian."

"Wait a minute, what about a guardian?" I asked.

"Like our other human friends, they each have a charge to protect from the Decepticons." Optimus explained. "And since there are more of you than us, some of us need to share two humans."

"Hey, is it OK if we can pick whoever we want to be with?" asked William.

"I don't find any harm in that." Optimus said. "Just as long as you don't pair into threes."

"And on that note, I CALL OPTIMUS!" William shouted the last part and ran over to Optimus' foot. "I touched him first!" Optimus looked down at him in confusion and so did some of the other bots.

"Aw, man, I wanted Big Blue!" Michael whined.

"Well, you obviously don't listen well, Michael." William said. "There can be two people with a bot." I laughed at Michael's facial expression.

"Doy, Michael." I laughed.

"Ratchet-"

"Oh, no. I have no time for a charge. I'm extremely busy." Ratchet said with obvious hate.

"Well, don't we feel loved." I said and crossed my arms. He glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You have to. That's an order." Optimus said.

"Ooh, got ordered by the Big Boss." Anna said. "Can't escape that order." Ratchet glared at her and Anna glared back.

"I call Bumblebee!" Zach said and he raced over to the yellow bot. "I've always wanted to ride in a Camero."

"I wanna ride with Miko and whatever bot she has!" Anna said as she and Miko practically squealed with excitement.

"I don't want to be paired with the party pooper." Kathy said and we stared at each other.

"BEAT YA TO HER!" We shouted and raced to Arcee. I would have reached her, but Kathy tripped me and I landed face first on the ground.

"Ha, beat ya!" Kathy said and did a little victory cheer. I gave her a look that said 'Dude, what the fuck?'

"Really?" I said in a deadpan voice. "You went from shoving me to tripping me. That's cold."

"Well, I got to her first!" Kathy said and stuck her tongue out at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. Zach had came over to help me up.

"Ow." I said as I rubbed my face. "That'll leave a mark." Not only does my face hurt, but I get stuck with a grumpy guardian. Not exactly what I wanted, but I will have to suck it up and deal with it.

"Now that we have our guardians, where will we sleep?" asked Zach. We looked up at Optimus for an answer.

"There is a room that our dimension children use to sleep at base." Optimus said. "You may sleep there."

"Wait, there's only three beds in there." said Jack, the dark haired boy. "And the couch is only big enough for one person."

"I CALL BED!" Zach, Anna, and William said together and they pumped their fists in the air.

"I call the couch!" Kathy said. "Sorry, you snooze you loose."

"I can sleep on the upper part of the couch." Michael said. "I don't roll over in my sleep, so I'll be fine."

"Maybe I can sleep on a table or the floor..." I said, trailing off. "I can think of something."

"OK, mark sleeping place off our to-do list." I said. "Now what?"

"I say, we party!" said Bulkhead. The Outcasts and Miko cheered. Ratchet groaned. I turned my head to my guardian.

"Hey, Doc, where we come from, we are known as the party people." I said and put my hands on my hips in a sassy manner. "So, get used to it."

"Don't call me Doc." Ratchet growled. I crossed my arms.

"Make me." I snapped. We glared at each other for a minute before Kathy grabbed my arm to drag me away to the party. I didn't struggle. Time to start the party!

**Ok, here's the next chapter. I have had the worst time trying to get this put down with what limited time I had.**

**I don't know if what I translated from Spanish and German was right or not, I got it from the internet. Don't blame me if I'm wrong, its the internet fault for informing me wrong!**

**I have some good news for you: there will be singing and dancing in the next chapter! I might try to put the lyrics to the songs on here and who sings what part, so bear with me here. I don't know if I can do that, its part of the rules to fanfiction.**

**Please read and review and no flames!**


	4. Outstanding Outcasts Party

**Sup, I'm back with a new chapter. This one will include singing and dancing. I will post lyrics if it allows and who sings what part.**

**I don't own Transformers, only my OCs. And I don't own Give it Up by Victorious, Ho Hey by the Lumineers, or Toxic by Britney Spears.**

Wendy POV

I was pulled up the stairs to a small couch and a TV. Raf, the little boy with glasses and spiked hair, and Jack were up there and playing a racing video game. So far, Jack was losing.

"Yo, can we get the TV?" Kathy asked. "All we need to do is unplug the controls."

"What for?" asked Jack.

"So I can plug in my tunes and we can karaoke." I said and tried to pry my arm out of Kathy's death grip. "Kathy, my arm's gonna fall off if you don't let go."

"Whoops!" Kathy said and let go of my arm. I could immediately feel the blood pulsing through. "Sorry. My bad!"

"How can you do that?" asked Miko as she came up behind me and Kathy.

"We just plug in my charger to the TV and use my phone to access through the TV and I can basically turn any TV into a large karaoke machine. And for added measure, we had brought sync microphones." I explained as I unplugged their game and put my charger in it's place.

My phone buzzed and I made it sync with the TV.

"How good are you guys at singing?" asked Miko.

"Well, if you really want to know, we are in glee club back in our dimension." Kathy said as I put my phone on karaoke mode. That way, when I play a song, the person originally singing won't be heard. "And we basically blow everyone away."

"Really?" Miko asked and her eyes went wide. "Can I hear you two sing something?"

"Sure. And I know the perfect song to play." I said and hit the song on my phone. Me and Kathy grabbed a synced microphone.

Give it Up

_(Wendy)_

_Someday I let you in, treat you right, drive you outta your mind, ooh._

_(Kathy)_

_You never met a chick like me. Burn so bright, I'm gonna make you blind_

_(Both)_

_Always want what you can't have. Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted? Make you feel good as I'm with you, boy. Let's get it started!_

_Give it up, you can't win, cause I know where you've been. Such a shame you don't put up a fight. That's a game that we play at the end of the night. Its the same old story but you never get it right. Give it Up!_

_Come a little closer, baby, baby. Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby, baby!_

_(Wendy)_

_So stop trying to walk away. No you won't ever leave me behind, no._

_(Kathy)_

_No, you better believe that I'm here to stay. (Wendy: That's right!) 'Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine. Ooh._

_(Both)_

_Look at me, boy, 'cause I got you where I want you, isn't it so exciting? Wanna shape you, wanna break you, take the backseat boy 'cause now I'm drivin'!_

_Give it up, you can't win 'cause I know where you've been. Such a shame you don't put up a fight. That's a game that we play at the end of the night. Its the same old story but you never get it right. Give it up!_

_(Kathy)_

_Whooooaaaaa!_

_(Wendy)_

_Whoooaaa, whoaaa, yeaaahh!_

_(Both)_

_Yeaaaahhhh!_

_Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby, baby! Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby, baby! Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby!_

_If you are my baby then I'll make you crazy toniiiiiight!_

_Look at me, boy, cause I got you where I want you, isn't it so exciting? Wanna shape you, wanna break you, take the backseat boy cause now I'm drivin'!_

_Give it up, you can't win, cause I know where you've been. Such a shame you don't put up a fight. That's a game that we play at the end of the night. Its the same old story but you never get it right._

_Give it up, whooooaaaaaa, yeah!_

By the time we finished singing, nearly everyone's mouths were on the floor. Miko was the first to recover from the shock.

"Whoa, you guys are awesome!" she cheered. "Can you sing something else? Can I join you next time? Can all of you sing just as good?"

"We can if we want to, yes you can join us, and yes we all can sing." Kathy said and sipped from a soda can.

"Wow." Bulkhead said and Bumblebee beeped in agreement.

"Can you please sing something else?" Raf said and gave me a pleading look. I couldn't say no to those eyes.

"We will." I said and playfully ruffed his hair. "Hey, William, Michael, come on." Michael and William joined me and I got out two more microphones.

"How many of those do you have?" asked Jack as he eyed the mics.

"About 8." I said. "We plan on getting two more."

"Why when there's only six of you?" Miko asked.

"We have other friends at home who sing with us." said William as he synced his mic. "We're not the only ones." And with that, I hit the next song on the list.

Ho Hey

(_Wendy and William)_

_Ho, hey! Ho, hey! Ho!_

_(Michael)_

_I've been tryin' to do it right. (Wendy and William: Hey!) I've been livin' a lonely life. (Wendy and William: Ho!) I've been sleepin' here instead. (Wendy and William: Hey!) I've been in my bed, (Wendy and William: Ho!) sleeping in my bed. (Wendy and William: Hey, ho!)_

_(Michael)_

_So show me family, (Wendy and William: Hey!) all the blood that I will bleed. (Wendy and William: Ho!) I don't know where I belong, (Wendy and William: Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong. (Wendy and William: Ho!) But I can write a song. Hey! Two, three._

_(All)_

_I belong with you, you belong with me. You're my sweetheart! I belong with you, you belong with me. You're my sweet-ho! Hey! Ho! Hey!_

_(William)_

_I don't think you're right for him, (Wendy and Michael: Ho!) think of what it might've been if you (Wendy and Michael: Ho!) took a bus to Chinatown. (Wendy and Michael: Hey!) I'd be standing on canal (Wendy and Michael: Ho!) and ballorie. (Wendy and Michael: Hey!) She'd be standing next to me. Ho!_

_(All)_

_I belong with you, you belong with me. You're my sweetheart! I belong with you, you belong with me. You're my sweetheart!_

_Love, we need it now. Let's hope, and we'll all get some! So, we're bleeding now. I belong with you, you belong with me. You're my sweetheart! I belong with you, you belong with me. You're my sweet-ho! Hey! Ho! HEY!_

"Wow, best one yet!" said Jack. "I'm more of a country guy."

"Well, we would sing a bit more, but I'm wore out from running!" Michael said and he plopped out on the couch. "I don't think I ran so far in my life."

"Dude, if Anna could outrun you, then you're nothing but a couch potato." I said. Kathy and William bursted out laughing behind me and Michael gave me a disbelieving look.

"Really, you're comparing me to a couch potato?" he said.

"No, not comparing, stating the fact that you're a couch potato." I said and patted his stomach area. "Time to lose some tons." Kathy and William were shedding tears by then and Miko and Raf joined in. Jack just shook his head and smiled.

"That hurt." Michael said and he put on a pouty face.

"Oh, quit your whining, couch potato. The fun's just getting started!" I said and had a little skip in my step as I walked over to Anna and Kathy. "Hey, how about dancing?"

"Sure, what about Toxic?" Anna suggested. "That's my favorite!"

"Oh, yeah! We going all poisonous tonight!" Kathy said and we high fived. "Let's go!" We walked over to to the TV and I switched my music to regular mode.

"What are you guys doing now?" asked Miko.

"We're gonna dance." I said. "And before you can ask the question, yes, we are multi talented."

"Yeah, we can sing, dance and act." said Anna and we managed to get a good spot to dance. And then the song started.

Toxic

_Baby can you see I'm calling? A guy like you should wear a warning. Its dangerous. I'm falling._

We girls shook our hips and spun around in sync with the tempo.

_There's no escape. I can't wait I need a hint, baby give me it. You're dangerous. I'm loving it!_

We walked in a circle before shaking our hips a little more before coming together in a line and shook our hips together in sync. And, boy, did we look sexy while doing it!

_The taste of your lips, I'm on a ride! Your toxic tongue slippin' on mine! The taste of your poison is paradise. I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_

We practically started to do some flips along with splits and spun each other around before coming together for the melody and shook our hips.

_It's in the air and it all around. Can you feel me now?_

Then, Anna and Kathy both backed out of the way as I did a flip and spun around as I flipped again and landed in a full split.

_The taste of your lips, I'm on a ride!_

Anna and Kathy ran up to me and grabbed and arm as I was twisted into a standing position and gave a spin and they joined me as we ducked down low and showed off some more twisty moves.

_The taste of your lips, I'm on a ride! Your toxic tongue slippin' on mine! The taste of your poison is paradise. I'm addicted to you, don't you know that your toxic? And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_

We all did a twisty move and backed up as the end of the song came up.

_Entoxicate me now, with your lovin' now, I think I'm ready now. I think I'm reqdy now. Entoxicate me now, with your lovin' now, I think I'm ready now!_

And with the final melody of the song, we shook our hips together and posed. Our audience once again had shocked looks on their faces.

"Wow, you guys are on fire!" Miko said as she broke from the shock. "What about the guys? Can they dance good? Can I see?"

"Not now, I'm busy aching from running." Michael said from his position from the couch. "Maybe later."

"Don't worry, Miko. Michael can be a lazy ass sometimes."I said and shrugged. "Its' his normal."

"Why don't you stop the party?" Ratchet said in an annoyed tone. "I get enough party when Miko plays her guitar." I shot my guardian a glare and he gave me one back.

"Oh, cool, you have a guitar!?" Anna asked/shrieked at Miko. "Dude, I always wanted a guitar! But I could never get one. Can you teach me how to play yours?"

"Sure." Miko smirked. "That is, if you can keep up with me."

"Oh, I will!" Anna said and they high fived.

"Oh, great." Ratchet said and he continued to work away at his computer. I sighed.

It looks like I have to work hard in order to get my guardian to smile, or at least to tolerate us and our way of life.

**Ok, that's another chapter done! I'm sorry if I didn't get the lyrics right to the songs. Toxic was meant to be shortened as a sort of remix.**

**And to anyone who might be confused as to what episode that Wendy and crew arrived in, the will be in the scraplet episode, first. But I have to add in one more chapter before that, so just be patient.**

**And once again, I don't own any songs and soory if I messed up the lyrics.**

**Please read and review and no flames!**


	5. Nightmares and Comfort

**What's up my people's? Here's another chapter from yours truly.**

**I don't own Transformers or Concrete Angel by Martina McBride, only my OCs.**

Wendy POV

It was soon time for bed. Jack, Miko and Raf wanted to sleep over, so they grabbed their sleeping bags and headed for the other bedroom with Anna, Zach and William. Kathy called the couch and Michael called the upper part of the couch. I pulled a medium sized table up and decided to sleep there. They ran out of blankets and I decided to go without one.

Jack and Miko were generous enough to give us some old clothes to sleep in for tonight before we go out to shop for some more. Jack gave me a holed T shirt that showed my waist every time I lifted my arms and Miko gave me a pair of old sweatpants that measured about to my ankles.

William and Michael were fine with what they had on, so that took care of them.

"We definitely need to get you some more clothes." Miko said as she looked at my makeshift night shirt. "Maybe the Bots can send us to the mall tomorrow and we can shop later."

"OK, but first we need to go back to the firehouse and see if we can find our bags." I said.

"Why?" asked Miko.

"Because we usually make the fire house another sleepover place whenever our parents get tired of all of us staying at their houses." Kathy said as she wore a dark nightgown. "We usually leave at least two bags packed full of clothes, money and necessities that we need in case of emergencies. Hopefully when we were transported here, our stuff was, too."

We said our good nights and walked up the stairs to the couch. Michael was already on the upper part of the couch nearly passed out. Kathy grabbed her blanket and snuggled up. "'Night, Wendy."

"'Night, Kathy." I said and laid down on the table. All was quiet. Nearly every bot and human were sleeping, except for Ratchet. I watched him walk into the med bay muttering over something.

"_Gosh, he really needs to loosen the hell up."_ I thought. "_He's always_ grumpy."

I was an insomniac, so I barely got any sleep and when I did, I would have bad dreams or horrid nightmares. There would be only few nights when I would have good dreams. They would be ones about my past when all was perfect.

I shifted to another position on the table. The table was very uncomfortable, but it would do for tonight until I find another place to sleep. My mind was elsewhere, wondering if I would fall asleep anytime soon to a bad dream or a good dream. I just wanted to dream about my past when everything was right. Before the accident, before the death and abuse...

I closed my eyes and opened them again to see a different ceiling. It was the ceiling that I once woke up to. I scanned the area and saw my old house. Everything was like it was before. I heard a noise coming from the kitchen. I got up and walked into the kitchen and saw the one person who I thought I would never see again.

"Mama?" I said in disbelief. My mother was standing there with her back turned to me. I walked over to her slowly, a bad feeling creeping up my spine.

"Mama? What's wrong...?" I trailed off as I touched her. Her body felt cold and stiff. Then she fell over with blood flowing from her head and glass stuck in her skin. Just like the last time I saw her.

"Mama!" I screamed in terror. She tried to say something to me. But I couldn't hear and she disappeared in my arms. With tears in my eyes, I looked around to see if I could find her. There was a lot of broken glass and blood on the floor.

"Wenzday..." A terrifyingly familiar voice said. I gasped and ran from the spot. He was here, he was back and knew where I was. Instead of running back into the living room, I was running down a dark hospital hallway. I stopped when I reached a door. I knew this door. She was inside of this room when she died.

"Wenzday." His voice said. He was close. He was with me. I had tears running freely down my face and sobs coming out of my mouth. The memories hit me like a train wreck. He shouted bad things at me and hit me with the closest things near him. I would scream and tell him to stop. He wouldn't listen. I took a step to the door.

"Wenzday, I'm here." He said. "You can't escape me." He was right. No matter where I would go, he was always there. Another memory hit. We were being torn away from each other, never see each other again. I tried to hold onto her hand, but she slipped through my fingers. I screamed for her. Then he was hitting me again, calling me a disappointment. I screamed and tried to protect myself. I was face to face with the door now.

"Wenzday, you may not see me now, but I will show up again." He said. I was crying hysterically. He was gonna hurt my friends. More memories. I was holding her for the last time as she died in my arms. I begged and begged for her to come back. But she was gone forever. He kept hitting me and threatened to hurt my friends. I was screaming as loud as I could, hoping that the nieghboors would hear me and rescue me from him. I pushed the door open.

"Wenzday, I will get you and your friends when you least expect it." He said, right into my ear. It was like I could feel him. The worst memory. I was the one hitting him. I screamed that he killed her, and he killed Mama. He killed them both. Then he hit me again and hurt me in a way that left me scarred forever. I walked inside the room and broke down.

She was lying in the hospital bed, blond hair back on her head like it was before, spread out in waves. She had a peaceful look on her face, her eyes closed, sleeping. The heart rate was on a flat line. She wasn't breathing. Her perfect form wasn't breathing and she wasn't alive. She was dead.

"You never could save her." He said. He was right behind me, touching my shoulder. "She wasn't meant to live and neither were you. You were both accidents. I will see you again soon, my Wendy bird." I was dying and I could see her. She wanted me to come with her. But I stayed and begged her to come back. She was drifting away and calling my name.

'Wendy, Wendy!" She called. I reached out for her. "No, please, come back!" I screamed. She was nearly out of sight. "Come with me, away from him!" She called out. And she disappeared.

"PRIM!" I screamed and my eyes shot open. Everything was different. Kathy was sitting in front of me, tears getting ready to spill from her eyes. The Outcasts had a look of worry on their faces as they surrounded me. I looked over and saw all of the Bots looking at me with the same expression on their faces.

"Guys, she's back." Kathy choked out. It was all a nightmare. A horror-filled, nasty nightmare. But the beatings and the sight of her and the warning he told me flooded my mind and I broke into tears. Kathy hugged me and the Outcasts bent down to do a group hug.

"What in the name of Primus was that about?" I heard Ratchet say. I sobbed and hugged Kathy tighter. I was afraid to let go, that he would come for her, for them all.

"She had a freakin' nightmare, what does it look like Ratchet?" Miko said from somewhere around. I just sobbed and gave Kathy a tight squeeze before running off. I couldn't keep them around me. Not if he was threatening to come back and hurt them. I eventually found myself outside on the roof of the base. It was cold but I ignored it and fell on my back, weak and exhausted, and cried my heart out.

Ratchet's POV

I don't get what went wrong in the few minutes I passed by. Wenzday was completely fine when I walked by to the med bay. She was sleeping, everyone was at this early hour, except me and Optimus. I heard her say 'Mama' and she squirmed a little before settling down on the table.

I felt bad for her, knowing that she had no parents and that her father had abused her. But I walked to the med bay so I could clean my tools and try to keep them out of Bulkhead's wrath. And then I heard a loud scream that made me jump and nearly have a spark attack. It was coming from the Rec Room, it sounded like one of the girls.

I ran in there and met Optimus and saw Wenzday screaming to the top of her lungs. Her eyes were closed and I heard Michael groan as he got up from his fall off the couch. Kathy had slipped to the floor and then she tried to get Wenzday to calm down.

"What 's wrong with Wendy?" Jack asked from the stairs. After Wendy ran off into the elevator to the roof, we all just froze in shock.

"Doy, Jack, she had a nightmare!" Miko said.

"OK, everyone, listen up." Kathy said as she and the other kids looked at us. "Yes, Wendy had a nightmare, but she was also reliving her past."

"What?" Miko asked. "How can she do that?"

"Miko, her life was normal at first, but then it went downhill. Her father got into a car crash when she was 9 and she said that he acted different since then." William explained. "About a week after that, her little sister was diagnosed with cancer."

"Wait, Wendy had a sister?" asked Rafael. I realized that when she shouted out 'Prim", it was her sister.

"Yes, but she passed from her cancer." Zach said. I really felt bad for her now. Wenzday not only lost her parents, but her younger sister as well. "Her name was Primrose Renée. She was only 3 years younger than Wendy. But they both lived in hell. After the crash, he never treated them the same. He started drinking and hitting their mom. Then he killed her with a beer bottle in front of them in their kitchen."

I had a look of horror on my face. I can't believe that glitch head would do something like that in front of them. No wonder why she had a nightmare.

"And if that's not bad enough, they went to court and their grandmother tried to get them both to live with her when their dad went to jail. He managed to get out of jail and won custody of Wendy while their grandma won custody of Prim." Kathy explained. "They spent their last time in the hospital together. Then they were literally torn away from each other. They met up one last time when their grandma died and Prim was put in his care."

"Prim had to stay in the hospital because her cancer was really bad." Michael said. "She would have survived, but her father took her off the medical treatments and she died a week later." Everyone, including me, gasped at that. How could a man kill his own child like that? Did he even have a heart? "When Prim died, so did Wendy. She was there and held Prim when she died. After she was once again torn away from her sister, her father beat her."

"Wendy overheard her dad say that he took her off the treatments, so Wendy was put in a depression. It scared Kathy the most because they were like sisters." Anna said. She had tears running down her face. "Wendy was beat near to death when we managed to warn the school and call police. He threatened to hurt us if Wendy ever ratted him out, so she stayed silent for us. That was the last time her father beat her because he disappeared. But he also took something precious from her."

There was a pause before Rafael broke it. "Did he do what I think he did?" I had a feeling I knew what he did. And Anna confirmed it.

"He raped her." That nearly made me faint. After all we went through on Cybertron and the war, Wenzday had a lot worse. I couldn't even imagine what that child went through. I wanted to kill that son of a glitch for putting her through it all.

"But we managed to get her out of the depression, but we act like total fools to get her to laugh again." Zach said. "She always does fun things that she remembers before everything went downhill and we always try to make it as fun as possible to keep her from going back into depression. It helps her. Whenever we sing, dance, even act, it helps."

I closed my optics and let it all sink in. Wenzday was a broken soul that was being held together with anything that would be considered fun. I wanted so badly to help her out.

"How come you never told anyone about Wenzday being abused?" I asked. "It could have been over with a lot sooner."

"Are you thick?" Anna said. "Her father threatened to hurt us and she told us not to tell. It hurt us each time we managed to see the bruises and cuts whenever she tried to hide them. We wanted to, but she would beg for us not to tell. The teachers managed to find out, but they needed evidence in order to go to court. We managed to sneak a few photos, but then he disappeared after her last beating. We still have the photos in case he would ever show up again and they go to court."

"We know that you guys lost just as much as she did, but we put Wendy first. I know I do." William said.

"Well, of course you do William, you still love her." Kathy said. "And Ratchet, don't call her by Wenzday. Her father was the one who named her and it brings back too many memories. She likes Wendy."

I nodded. If calling her by Wenzday brings her pain, I will not call her by it, only Wendy. I don't want to cause her any pain.

"I'm getting worried. Maybe someone should go up there and check on her." Kathy said. "I don't like it when she runs off after one of these episodes."

"You mean, she's done this before?" asked Jack.

"Yes, she had these nightmares and it still scares the shit outta me." Anna said and wiped away her tears. "The only thing we can do is calm her down and be there for her. It makes me feel useless that I can't do more. It does us all." They hung their heads.

"I will go get her." I offered. "I am her guardian and she needs someone." I could feel the shocked stares of the rest of the Autobots and kids, but I brushed it off as I went to the elevator. I reached the top and saw her lying on her back, eyes closed, in the middle of the roof. She looked like a peaceful angel. I could see the tear trails on her cheeks.

I walked up quietly, thinking she was asleep, but as I got closer, I could hear her singing. I stopped and listened closely.

Concrete Angel

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed. Nobody knows what she's holding back. Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday. She hides the bruises with linen and lace. Ooohhh._

_The teacher wonders but she never asks. Its hard to see the pain behind the mask. Bearing the burden of a secret storm. Sometimes she wishes she was never born._

_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete Angel._

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night. The neighbors hear, but they turn out the light. A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate. When morning comes it'll be too late._

_Through the wind and the rain, she stand hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete Angel!_

_Her statue stand in a shaded place. An angel girl with a hardened face. Her name is written on a polished rock. A broken heart that the world forgot._

_Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved. Concrete Angel._

I felt my own energon tears fall out of my optics. She was really broken. I wiped them away and walked up to her. Her eyes opened and she looked at me. I could see pain in them.

"You can sing really pretty." I said. I have no idea where that came from. She gave me a sad smile.

"Thanks. You can actually compliment someone really good, too." Wendy said and I smirked. Of course, smart aft. I sat down and laid on my back beside her. We didn't speak for a moment before she broke the silence.

"So, I guess the Outcasts told you about me?" She asked.

"Yes. I wish you never went through it all or someone could have found out sooner." I said. "That glitch head never should have hurt you that way." I closed my eyes and vented. I can't lose control of my anger now. Not in front of her. There was another moment of silence.

"Do you want to go back inside?" I asked. "The other kids and Autobots are worried about you." I looked at her and saw her face light up in pain.

"I know, but I have to stay away from them." She said and another tear fell from her eye. "If I don't, he'll get them and hurt them." Now I was confused. I sat up and looked at her.

"What do you mean he'll get them?" I asked, now serious. When she didn't answer, I bent down to her level and looked her in the eye. "Wendy, you can tell me. What do you mean he'll get them?" She took a shaky breath before answering me.

"I could hear him, his voice. He didn't show himself but he was there. He told me that he would get them and hurt them for telling. And that I couldn't save Prim! That we were both just accidents and that we would meet again soon!" Wendy started to get hysterical. "Ratchet, he's gonna come for them to get to me and hurt them! He'll hurt them or worse, kill them! He killed Mama and Prim in front of me and he hurt me! Ratchet, he's always watching me and he's gonna show up! He'll-"

"Wendy, Wendy, no, he won't get you!" I said and picked her up and held her close to my spark. She was crying and she hugged me. "You and your sister were never accidents. What he did was wrong, and he should be punished. I won't let him get you or the rest of your friends. You can count on me for that. I'm your guardian, I won't let that happen to you anymore. I swear it."

Wendy still cried and hung onto me and I patted her head. "But he's always kept his promises. He said that-" I brought her up to my faceplates and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Wenz-I mean-Wendy, I swear upon the Allspark that your father will never hurt you or your friends while I'm still functioning. And besides, why would he stand up to a large robot that can squish him if he threatens you?" She giggled and gave a small smile.

"Well, he would be pretty stupid if he stood up to you." She said and hugged my faceplate. "Thank you, Ratchet. I couldn't ask for a better guardian than you." I cupped my hands around her and rubbed a finger up and down her back.

"Your welcome, Wendy." She pulled back and one stray tear fell on her cheek. I wiped it away. "Now don't cry. You look a lot prettier when you don't cry." OK, where in the name of Primus did that come from!? My cooling fans came on and I saw Wendy give a slight blush. Well, it did make her look cuter. Primus, what is going on with me? There was another moment of silence.

"So, uh, do you want to go back inside?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, I want to see the sunrise." Wendy said and pointed to the sky, where there were streaks of orange coloring the sky. "It's really pretty and it helps calm me down."

"Alright, then." I said and set her down where we watched the sunrise. It really was beautiful. It kind of reminded me of Cybertron. I vented. This war tore everything apart. I heard Wendy sigh after me. I looked at her and saw her shiver.

"Are you cold?" I asked and picked her up. She was cold to the touch. How come I missed it before? "Primus, you're cold!" I held her to my spark once more and tried to warm her up.

"I didn't think about it." She said and snuggled against me. I held her close, hoping to warm her more.

"Well, next time, think about it." I said. We stayed like that for a few more minutes watching the sunrise before I heard her yawn. I looked down at her and saw her eyes drooping and a tired look on her face.

"Yeah, let's go inside." I said and got up and walked over to the elevator. Wendy snuggled close to me and looked at me with those tired, dark brown eyes. They were so beautiful.

"You promise he won't hurt them and me?" She asked with sleep in her voice.

"I promise." I said and watched her fall asleep in my hand. She snuggled in my servo with a smile on her face. I smiled as the elevator doors opened. Some of the Autobots and kids looked at me with disbelief.

"What took you so long?" asked Miko as she walked over to the railing. "You guys were gone for nearly and hour!"

"Sh!" I shushed her and pointed my optics down at Wendy sleeping in my servo. "She's sleeping. Don't wake her."

"Wow, Ratchet, you managed to calm her down and get her to go to sleep." Kathy said as she stood by Miko. "You did better than I thought you would. And managed to do it faster than we could. Nice work!"

I turned to the computer and tried to get some work done while she slept in my servo. For some reason, I didn't want to let her go.

"Dude, maybe we should let her sleep in one of the beds in there." Zach said as he walked up to my pede. "Let me take her." I debated whether or not to let her go. But I couldn't work like this forever, so I bent down and carefully put Wendy in his arms.

Zach walked away and I turned around to get some work done. But I couldn't help but to look her way and saw them disappear in the hall. I vented and got back to work. What's going on with me?

**And, done! This chapter made me cry a little. ),:**

**Wendy was supposed to have this bad past and that little moment with Ratchet was supposed to spark their relationship. That was the first step.**

**And her little sister was supposed to be named Primrose. Don't think of her as the Prim from the Hunger Games trilogy. This one is Primrose Renée Estrada. If you want her looks, think of a small plale skinned girl with pale blond hair and green-blue eyes. And that she looks like a mix of Dakota Fanning and AnnaSophia Robb.**

**If anyone wants Wendy's looks, think of her as pale, skinny and raven black hair that goes past her waist. And that she looks like a mix between Mackenzie Foy and Kristen Stewart.**

**Please read and review and no flames!**


	6. Infestation

**Ok, now we get to where they are in the TV series. How many people laughed when they heard Bulkhead scream like a little girl on the show in that episode? I know I did! XD**

**I don't own Transformers, only my OCs.**

**Wendy POV**

I woke up in a sleepy daze, wishing I could get more sleep. I don't know how long I was out, but it was the best sleep I've had. I guess I'd have to thank Ratchet for chasing away the bad dreams. Did he really mean it that I looked prettier when I wasn't crying?

I got up and realized that I was in the spare bedroom for the kids. I guess William or Michael put me in here under Ratchet's orders. I walked back into the Rec room and was greeted with a group hug from the Outcasts.

"Wendy, you scared me half to death when you screamed!" Kathy said as she squeezed the life outta me. "For a minute there, I thought the boogie monster got you!"

I gave a strangled laugh. "Kathy-can't breathe!"

"Oh, shit, sorry!" she said as she let go. I took in a big gulp of air.

"If you want to know something else funny, you should've seen me after you screamed." Michael said. "I fell off the couch and thought something was attacking someone." I laughed harder at that.

"Sorry, guys, I didn't mean for that to happen. "I apologized. "Although, I still wished I could've seen your reactions when I screamed. I bet Michael's would be the funniest!" We all laughed at that. Michael hung his head.

"Why you laugh at me?" he said in an innocent voice and tried his puppy dog face. I patted the top of his head.

"No worries, Mikey, you still have some of your dignity left." I said and he gave me a 'Really?' look.

"Wendy, are you alright?" Optimus asked. I tilted my head up so I could see him. He had a look of concern on his face. I smiled.

"I'm fine. Just a nightmare, no biggie!" I said and gave a small spin to show I was fine. "See, all better now!" Optimus showed a small smile.

"I am glad to see that you are feeling much better." he said and then turned to the others. "Which of you were coming with me to the fire station?"

"What?" I asked in confusion. I turned to face the others while tilting my head. They said it made me look cute and innocent whenever I did that.

"Me, Michael and Zach are going back to the fire house to get our things." William said. "Me and Anna are getting tired of these clothes." To show me what they meant, William and Anna barely pulled on their shirts and they were falling to pieces. "If this keeps happening, then we'll have to hide in the bathroom."

"I know what you mean." I said and lifted my arms and my shirt rode up my waist. "My shirt does that and it's getting on my nerves." Anna nodded in agreement and William just started at my waist. I lowered my arms and looked away with a blush on my cheeks. Talk about awkward!

I looked around and saw Ratchet appear in the doorway. I smiled as he smiled at me. I walked over to him and he bent down.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yep. Fit as a fiddle!" I said and once again twirled around. "The doctor knows how to patch a soul back together." Ratchet smiled again and seemed proud that he helped me. Then he noticed my outfit.

"Shouldn't you get in some better clothes?" I looked down at my horrible ensemble and back to him.

"Don't worry. Michael, William, Zach and Optimus are going back down to the fire house to get our stuff. We still have some clothes that'll last us until we go shopping later." I looked around and noticed the other kids weren't here. "Wait, where are Jack, Miko and Raf?"

"After you woke them up, they went back to sleep on the couch." Ratchet said and pointed to to the couch. I looked up, but couldn't see them. I smiled as a devious thought popped into my head.

"Ratchet can ya give me a lift?" I asked and pointed to the couch. He held out his hand and I climbed on. He lifted me up to the couch and I got off his hand. I quietly sneaked up to Jack, Miko, and Raf. I got my phone out and put it on the Blow horn app. I put it on full blast, held it out to them and let it blow.

"HOOOONNNKK!" "AAAHHHHHH!" They all screamed and fell in a heap on the floor. I laughed hard enough there were tears in my eyes. Ratchet was trying his hardest not to laugh and I laughed harder. Jack gave me a shocked look, Raf started to giggle with me and Miko looked just plain mad.

"Wendy, why did you do that?" Jack asked as he I tried to calm myself down. I wiped the tears from my eyes and faced them.

"An evil idea popped in my head when Ratchet said you were sleeping up here." I said and giggled. "But you should've seen the looks on your faces when you fell! That was priceless!" I laughed again and Miko walked to me.

"You have exactly 5 seconds to run before I get you! One!" Miko said and I stopped laughing and took off faster than a bullet.

"Catch me if you can, sucka!" I screeched and slid down the railing to the stairs and landed with a twirl on my step. "Whoo!" I ran to Ratchet.

"Protect my face!" I said and his behind his foot. Ratchet scooped me up in his hand to keep me from Miko's wrath. "Haha, can't get me now, Miko!" I stuck my tongue out at her and she did the same.

"Wendy, don't make me put you back down." Ratchet said. My eyes widened as Miko put a smile on her face.

"What!? Ratchet, you're supposed to protect me, remember?" I said and faced him while crossing my arrms. "Why change sides?"

"Why don't ya put her down here now, Ratchet?" Miko said. "It'll save me the trouble of chasing her down again."

"Hell, no!" I said and wrapped my arms around one of Ratchet's fingers. "You'll never take me alive, Miko!" Ratchet chuckled and tried to pry me off. "No, I wanna stay with you!" I said and held on to my guardian. Ratchet paused and then I saw Optimus come into view.

"Hey, they're back!" I said and motioned Ratchet to put me down. "You can put me down now." Ratchet lowered me to the floor and I passed by Miko, who only gave me a punch on the shoulder.

"Be glad that's the worst damage I can do for now!" Miko said and we walked to the guys. I looked at one of the bags labeled, GIRLS, and took it out of William's hands.

"Thank you!" I said and turned to Anna and Kathy. "Let's call the bathroom so we can shower."

"Wait, why do you shower together?" asked Miko. We got a few stares from them, but that was normal for us.

"We do that so we can save water and time." Anna said. "It doesn't really bother us. With all of the plays we were in, we had to go change into different outfits together. And then there's the girls' locker room where we have to change for gym. And we're girls, it doesn't bother us. Don't you guys have to change in gym?"

Miko nodded. "Yeah, but I never change for gym. I usually skip it."

"I wish I could skip gym." Anna said. "But if I'm gonna be in glee club, all grades in other classes have to be A-B average."

"Let's go, Anna." Kathy said as she took one of our arms and walked us to the bathroom. As we showered, we talked about what we would do today.

"I was thinking, party or playing games." Anna said. "Or maybe we can go shopping for clothes here. I really wanna see what kind of clothes they got here."

"I would like to all three." I said and stepped out of the shower with them. "Or maybe we can have a kickball tournament in the base." We got dressed and brushed through our hair. Kathy helped me braid my hair into a sideways braid, like I always did after I showered. We walked out and most of the others gawked at us.

Anna was dressed in all black and had on a mini skirt with leggings, Kathy had on a black tank top covered by a red jacket and black short shorts with leggings and I had on a dark violet shirt that hugged my midsection, a dark gray skirt that reached my knees and leggings. Those were the only pairs we had for now.

"Whoa, you guys look great!" Michael said as he eyed me. I blushed and looked away from his gaze.

"Well, I don't match and Kathy doesn't either." I said. "We really need to go shopping. These were the only clothes we had."

"I'm coming with you guys!" said Miko. "You need someone to show you around the mall."

We split up after that. While we were in the shower, Bulkhead and Bumblebee found some sort of pod in a giant ball of ice in the Arctic. Optimus and Arcee were going back to explore the site.

I found myself up by the TV with the rest of the humans. Jack and Miko were in a videogame match while William and Michael were cheering for them both. Zach and Anna were talking by the couch. Raf was looking sad and alone. An idea popped into my head and I elbowed Kathy to walk with me.

"Hey, Raf." I said and he looked at me. "Do you wanna go play Arctic Exploration with us?" His face lit up with happiness and I smiled.

"Sure!" Raf agreed and we walked to the stairs.

"Hey, look, its a slippery way down!" I said and hopped on the railing and slid down with my arms up saying, "Whoo!" I landed with a twirl in my step and looked up at them.

"The cold wind in your face won't be fun, but the ride was fun!" I said as Kathy and Raf both slid down the railing. Once they landed, we started off towards one part of the base that I didn't know. We put our hands up to protect our faces from the cold wind.

"Temperature sub-zero and dropping!" Raf said, sheilding his face.

"Hey, I'm sliding backwards!" I said as I walked backwards. "Whee!" Kathy had a funny look on her face as she put her hands on her hips.

"Spongebob, let go of that stupid pizza!" Kathy said with a smile on her face. Raf looked confused for a second before giggling. I laughed and played along with her.

"No, its for the customer!" I said and walked backwards in a different direction. Raf laughed and Kathy tried to keep a straight face.

"Who cares about the customer?" She said. I walked backwards in another direction.

"I do!" "Well, I don't!" All three of us gasped and we covered our mouths.

"Squidward!" We said and bursted out laughing. This was really fun!

"Hey, do you hear that?" Kathy asked as we calmed down. I listened and thought I heard something crawling away. I saw something move from the corner of my eye and I turned to see nothing.

"Hello? Is someone there?" Raf said in a scared tone.

"Michael, I swear, if you jump out and scare us, I'll kick your ass to Pluto and back!" Kathy threatened. But Michael didn't pop out and surrender with a guilty look.

Something dropped on the floor behind us. We all turned around and saw a small, round metal-looking creature with large purple eyes. I have to admit, it was adorable, but there was a suspicious feeling in the back of my mind.

"W-Where did you come from?" Raf studdered. It blinked and walked towards us.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Kathy said as she bent over to get a closer look at it.

"I know, right?" I said as Raf grabbed a large bolt.

"You wanna play fetch?" Raf asked and we all giggled as it nodded and ran in circles and jumped around.

"It's like a robot puppy." I said. Raf chucked the bolt and the thing chased after it.

"Good boy! Go get it!" Raf said, but then his tone turned to worry as the creature started to eat the bolt. "No! Don't eat that! You're going to choke!" But it turned around, bolt nowhere in sight, and it looked fine, well and dandy. "Or...not." Raf said and turned to us.

I looked to Kathy. She looked unsure, but it disappeared as she looked at it rubbing against her leg.

"We should keep it and show it to the others!" she said and picked it up.

"As cute as it is, I haven a bad feeling about it." I said as Kathy let Raf have it. It was so cute, though. Just then, the lights flickered.

"Let's go, this is freaking me out." Kathy said as the lights flickered again. Raf pet it and the creature fell asleep. It was too freakin' cute!

"Hey, guys, look what we found!" Raf said and held it out.

"We're busy!" Ratchet snapped. He looked anyway, and all hell broke loose. Ratchet yelled and the bots backed away and pointed their guns at us. I froze on the spot while Kathy ran in the other direction screaming, "Don't shoot me!" Jack and Miko ran over to us.

"Hey, hey!" Miko shouted as she got in front of Raf. Jack did the same. "What's with you guys?"

"Scraplet! Scraplet!"Bulkhead screeched like a banshee. Kathy, Anna and Michael started to laugh at the Bot's reactions, but stopped when no one else was laughing.

"What's a scraplet?" Raf asked, trying to see over Jack and Miko.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron." Ratchet said. So THAT'S where the bad vibe was coming from. And it wasn't what I was expecting. Miko stared at them and Jack showed a confused look. I looked back at the sleeping scraplet.

"This?" Jack asked. "Are you kidding me?"

"You're giant robots! Scrappy here is...tiny." Miko said and pinched her fingers together to make her point.

"Yeah, how can that thing do any damage?" Kathy asked.

"You have no idea how much damage that tiny thing can do!" Bulkhead retorted.

"Aw, he wouldn't do anything." Raf denied.

"That thing's too cute to hurt anyone." Anna said. That was when things took a turn for the worst.

The scraplet woke up and the bots for a second. Then it opened its mouth and revealed large, chainsaw-like teeth and charged. The bots shot at the scraplet, but it dodged the shots and jumped on Bee's leg. We all watched in horror as it chewed on Bee. When he managed to shake the scraplet off, it started to charge again. But Zach ran over and kicked it towards William. William kicked it up and then to me. I gave bit the hardest kick I could manage and it sailed into the wall. Raf battle cried and hit the scraplet with a crowbar over and over again. Jack stopped him.

"Easy there, killer." he said and Raf ran over to Bee.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee!" Raf apologized. Bee bleeped something in response.

"Is he gonna be OK?" Zach asked as we all surrounded them.

"Only a mesh wound. He'll live." Ratchet said as he finished examining Bee. Raf sighed with relief.

"Now do you believe me?" Bulkhead exclaimed. "All scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat metal! Especially living metal!" Well that's not a pretty sight.

"Well, bug squashed, game over, right?" Jack asked, unsure.

"Yeah, no more to give me nightmares, right?" Kathy asked.

"No!" Ratchet said. "When it comes to scraplets, there's never just one. And I fear I know how they got in here." He got up and walked to the corridors while the rest of us followed. We went in a room and saw a giant metal egg container with a large hole in the side.

"It's a trap. A scraplet trap." Ratchet said as Bee cowered behind Ratchet. I had to snicker at that. Anna and Kathy joined me.

"An empty scraplet trap." Bulkhead said, nervously. In rolled my eyes at the painfully obvious statement.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock." Anna said as she crossed her arms. Ratchet glared at her before explaining.

"Most likely ejected to space eons ago. Only to wind up in the Arctic where the Arctic temperature keep them in stasis." Jack stepped up.

"Until we brought the thaw." he said, anxiously.

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch." Miko said.

"Well, we're screwed." William said and the Outcasts nodded. There was a small silence.

"So..." Raf trailed off.

"How many bugs are we talking about?" Michael asked.

"Thousands." Ratchet answered and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"Seriously?" I asked in disbelief. Ratchet looked at me and shook his head.

"With the power malfunctions and ground bridge damage, a sure sign that their infestation is well underway." Ratchet said and ran back to the main room. We, once again, chased after him and heard him trying to get a hold of Optimus and Arcee.

"Ratchet to Optimus! Do you read me? We have a situation!" Ratchet said, but it glitches and frizzed out. Ratchet growled in frustration. "The scraplets have gotten into the com-link system! If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce the entire base into a scrapheap!"

"Well, I say we bug out of here and let them keep it!" Bulkhead said and Bee agreed with him.

"Está loco?" I said in Spanish. **(Translation: Are you crazy?) **"You can't leave!"

"Evacuation is not an option. If we don't get the ground bridge back online, stat, Optimus and Arcee will perish." Ratchet stated.

"They will?" Jack asked with worry. Me and Zach both put a hand on his shoulder. He gave us both a small smile. Miko looked mad as she and Anna stepped up to Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead! You never run!" Miko said, pissed off.

"Yeah, this is no time to play robo-chicken!" Anna said as she put her hands on her hips. Bulkhead looked at them, the expression on his face deadly serious.

"Miko, Anna, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot. I have. They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small, juicy bits first, fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit till there's nothing left, and I mean nothing. Not even your optics." Bulkhead said as if he were telling a ghost story and I shuddered at the thought.

"Jeez, give me more nightmares, why don't cha?" I said sarcastically. BAM!

"OW!" yelped Bulkhead as a wrench left a dent in his head. Jack, Miko, Raf, and Anna looked at the rest of us.

"Wasn't me!" I yelled and held my hands up in defense.

"What're ya looking at me for?" Zach said and backed up.

"Don't look at me!" Michael said and his his face in his hands.

"I can't even lift that thing!" William said and pointed at the wrench on the ground.

"Don't you dare try to blame it on me!" Kathy said as she his behind me. Bulkhead looked past us.

"What did I do?" he asked with annoyance in his tone. We accused turned around to see Ratchet with his arms crossed.

"That was for giving Wendy more nightmares." Ratchet said. "I won't let her have anymore tonight." I blushed and smiled as Ratchet picked up the wrench.

"Aw, Wendy, you're blushing." Michael teased me. I glared at him and looked at Ratchet.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" I asked him.

"What?" Ratchet said as he bent over.

"Can you hit him with your wrench?" I asked and pointed at Michael. "I can't lift that thing by myself." Michael's eyes widened as he looked from me to Ratchet., who twirled his wrench in his fingers.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Michael exclaimed and hid behind William. "Let's not do anything we'll regret!"

"Hey, man, don't hide behind me." William said as he shoved Michael away. "You were the one who got yourself into this mess."

"C'mon, Michael, man up!". I teased him.

"Back to the situation, guys." Jack said. "You have to let us help."

"We're not made of metal!" Raf stated and the rest of us nod in agreement.

"Ya, they can't harm us!" Miko said.

"We can can do some damage to them!" Anna said and she and Anna high fived.

"Typically I find your fleshiness your least engaging quality." I rolled my eyes at that. "_Nice way to put it, Ratchet."_ I thought. "But it would appear to provide an advantage, under these extremes."

"We can pair up 3 humans per bot." Zach said.

"Let's go on a bug hunt." Miko said and punched her fists together. Anna cracked her knuckles. Bulkhead and Bumblebee violently shuddered at Miko's words.

Miko, Anna and Michael went with Bulkhead, Zach, Raf and William went with Bumblebee and us remaining 3 stayed with Ratchet while he worked on the ground bridge.

There were no signs of scraplets, so we let our guard down and started to walk around, bored. I could hear Bulkhead scream like a little girl every few minutes. Kathy and I giggled while Jack smiled and shook his head. Ratchet glanced back at us and shook his head at our reactions and turned back to his work.

"So, uh..." Jack started and turned to Ratchet. "How's it going over there?" Kathy and I walked over to Jack.

"I've repaired the damage conductors and rerouted the central conducts, but the ground bridge still won't receive any power!" Ratchet explained.

I heard tiny footsteps and looked up to see a bunch of scraplets crawling on the wall. My eyes popped outta my head at how many I saw. The others saw and followed my gaze and they grabbed the nearest objects as weapons. Kathy tossed me a long metal pipe. The scraplet jumped off the wall and started flying towards Ratchet.

"Holy hell!" Kathy shouted and I screamed, "They can fly!?"

"They fly!? You never said they could fly!" Jack shouted and swung his crowbar. Ratchet has scraplets all over him and he tried to beat them off.

"RATCHET!" we all screamed and started to hit the scraplets. I jumped on Ratchet's chest and hit the scraplets screaming, "Get the fuck off my guardian, you nasty bugs!"

"The fire extinguisher!" Ratchet yelled. Jack ran over to get it as I kicked, hit and smashed any scraplet near me.

"Die you fucking bastards!" I yelled and then screamed when Jack accidentally sprayed the fire extinguisher on me.

"Die, die, die, die, die, die!" Kathy screamed as she destroyed the scraplets. Somehow we managed to get them all. I felt cold as the foam dampened my clothes.

"Are you OK?" I asked Ratchet as he got up. He didn't look so good.

"I'm fine." he said, but his body language said otherwise. The others showed up, Bulk and Bee looking as bad as Ratchet.

"Ratchet, get the patch kit. We're leaking energon like-Whoa!" Bulkhead jumped and we all saw lots of scraplets flying around in the air. They took one look at the bots and attacked.

"Seriously!?" William shouted. I started whacking scraplets left and right. Luckily, it didn't take long to kill them. The Autobots were exhausted and sat on the floor.

"Did we get them all?" Jack asked. There was a loud, metallic gnawing as Ratchet shook his head.

"Hardly, these were just scouts." Bumblebee bleeped something and he fell backwards on his back. Raf giggled at whatever he said.

"So, the rest of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead asked in a nervous tone.

"And if we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it home! We must get the ground bridge operational!" Ratchet said in urgency.

"Then we can use it to send the scraplets anywhere on Earth." Jack said. "How about back to the Arctic? We already know they don't do cold." He held the fire extinguisher out as an example.

"Not a bad idea, Jack. Given the body mass of the scraplets, sub-zero temperature should freeze them on contact. So think, Ratchet, think!" Ratchet said and I smiled a little bit as he scolded himself. "If the ground bridge is still down there must be a breach in the energon fuel line." My smile widened as he became excited. Bumblebee bleeped something again.

"If we weren't breaching, one of us could get back over there and fix it." Bulkhead said.

"Where do we find it?" asked Zach as he twirled his pipe in his hand.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf asked. All of the boys went to fix the breach while us girls stayed behind to protect the Bots and fix them. I was keeping watch by the corridor the boys disappeared in while the others helped the bots. Just then, I heard the scraplets heading our way. The boys came running right behind the scraplets.

"Go, go, go!" William said as he tried to whack down the flying scraplets.

"Guys, hit the switch!" I yelled and tried to hit as many scraplets as possible. Ratchet stood up and activated the ground bridge before falling face first to the floor. The scraplets were thankfully just flying in the air. I managed to get a small groups attention by waving my metal pipe around.

"Hey, you!" I shouted as they flew to me. I ran to the ground bridge and threw the pipe as far as I could. Those scraplets went on after it and didn't come back.

"And they're outta here!" I cheered before turning around and, eyes wide, seeing Bulkhead running towards me full speed and the rest of the scraplets hot on his heels.

"Wendy, get out of the way!" Bulkhead shouted. But I was standing halfway in the ground bridge and he was blocking the only way back. So it was either stand there and get squished or run into the Arctic and freeze my ass off. None of those choices were good, but I was going for the latter.

I let out a terrified shreik as Bulkhead barreled towards me, scraplets right behind him, and I ran through the ground bridge. I could hear Ratchet call my name along with the rest of the group before I heard howling wind. I fell face first into the snow. The first thing that automatically came into my mind was this: COLD!

"¡Ay Dios moi, que fucking frío aquí fuera!" I screamed in Spanish and jumped up and ran to the side of the ground bridge to keep from getting squished by Bulkhead whenever he comes through. I fell waist deep into snow and screeched. "¡Mierda santa, bajó a mi camisa! ¡Frío, frío, frío!" ** (Translation: Oh my God, it fucking cold out here! It went down my shirt! Cold, cold, cold!)**

I saw Optimus helping support a weak Arcee not too far away and they were looking at me in confusion. Just then, Bulkhead popped out of the ground bridge and fell down.

"GET DOWN!" he yelled and the scraplets came through after him. They did freeze and they bounced off of Optimus and Arcee.

"Are you ok?" Bulkhead asked as he looked at me. I nodded and my jaw chattered. Optimus and Arcee were looking at us as though waiting for an explanation. "I'd invite you in, but the place is a mess." Bulkhead said as he helped me out of the snow. I hugged my self as he carried me through the ground bridge. I felt nausea and heat hit me at the same time.

"Oh sweet warmth, how I praise you!" I said and threw my hands in the air. I was suddenly plucked out of Bulkhead's hand by Ratchet and he held me close to his chest. I blushed and could feel his spark thumping. I snuggled up to him, not caring who saw and not wanting to leave the warmth.

"Primus, you're freezing!" Ratchet exclaimed. I facepalmed.

"Well, no shit, Ratchet she just got back from the Arctic." Anna said and turned to me. "Wendy, that was so badass!"

"Doy, Ratchet." I said and looked him. "Are you OK?"

"I'll be fine. You shouldn't have went through the ground bridge." Ratchet scolded.

"I didn't really have a choice, Ratchet." I said and crossed my arms. "I had 2 options. A: Run towards Bulkhead and go squish or B: Run into the Arctic and freeze. Which one would you choose?" Ratchet gave me a small glare, but still held me close. Everyone piled into the med bay.

"Report bio circuitry stats?" Ratchet asked Jack, Miko and Raf, who were typing on a laptop.

"Levels are rising." Jack answered.

"Excellent. Rafael, keep a close eye on Bumblebee's electropulse monitor. Miko, check Bulkhead's interface patch." Ratchet ordered.

"It's steady." Raf said.

"Lookin' good!" Miko said and gave him a thumbs up.

"Perhaps you should get some rest yourself, old friend." Optimus said to Ratchet. "You saved quite a few lives today."

"He's got a point." I said from Ratchet's hand. He never put me down and I had Kathy give me a blanket. I was warming up, though my face was still cold.

"It wasn't all my doing." Ratchet says and he smiles at all of us humans. His gaze lingered on me a little longer. "We're just fortunate that infestation happened on a Saturday." I smiled and looked away from him and cuddled closer to him. I felt sleepy.

"Our human friends may be small, but they are strong." Optimus said while staring at us all.

"Yeah, especially me!" Zach said from beside Bee, flexing his arm muscle. "Am I strong or what?" I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, Zach, with what muscle? I see nothing but a fat roll right here!" I said and pointed to my stomach to make a point. All of the humans busted out laughing but Zach and his jaw dropped. Then he glared at me, clearly offended.

"Just be glad I can't reach you!" he threatened. I stuck my tongue out at him and he flipped me off.

"Well, rude much!" I said and crossed my arms.

"Like you have any room to talk." Ratchet smirked. I glared at him.

"¡Cállete, Ratchet!" I say in Spanish. **(Translation: Shut up, Ratchet!)**

Miko suddenly screamed and almost everyone panicked. I jumped and let out a terrified squeak, clutching onto Ratchet to try to get away from whatever made Miko scream. The Outcast boys gathered in a circle in the middle of the floor and posed like ninjas with their 'weapons.' Kathy shreiked and his behind Bulkhead's foot. Anna, Raf and Jack grabbed a 'weapon' and got in front of Miko.

"Scraplet?" Jack asked.

"Where's the little jackass?" Anna said and spun her crowbar in her hand.

"Spider!" Miko said and she freaked out, looking like a total complete idiot. Way to act like an Outcast, Miko! "Is it on me!?" AAAAHHHHHH!" But it didn't stop with her. Anna freaked out when she thought the 'spider' was thrown on her when Miko swiped it off of her, and she and Miko ran off screaming.

"Did they just scream like little girls?" asked Bulkhead with confusion. I smirked.

"That's because they ARE girls, Bulkhead."I say and cross my arms. "But they didn't scream as loud as you did." The Outcasts, Jack and Raf laughed while Bulkhead hid his face in his hands. Ratchet cracked a smile and Optimus shook his head, a small smirk showing on his face. I smiled and gave a small bow to my audience.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" I said and giggled. I immediately got cold and I snuggled up in my blanket and to Ratchet's chest. I smiled as he rubbed his finger on my head. I could get used to this. I felt tired all over again. My clothes were nearly dried from the foam and the snow. I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"Are you tired?" asked Ratchet. I looked at him sleepily and nodded. "You can take a nap. I won't let anyone wake you." I smiled. I yawned and snuggled with him.

"Thank you." I said and then let sleep take me.

**And, chapter is done! And once again, my fingers hurt! READ EVERYTHING BELOW PLEASE!**

**I hope I got the Spanish right. Feel free to correct me if I got it wrong. School has come back with a vengeance, so that means less update time. :(**

**But I promise that I will update as fast as I can.**

**I am also debating on whether or not to bring in Ironhide and Jazz on the next chapter. I know, it seems out of line, but its kind of hard to pair my OCs with a bot who already has a charge.**

**So here's how I want this to go down: my wonderful readers and reviewers, yes, you guys, get to vote on whether or not I should include or exclude Ironhide and Jazz. Please help me out with this. I have limited time, so the voting will stop within a 48 hour time period. The time will begin when this chapter is posted.**

**If anyone has any questions about the paragraph above, feel free to PM me. I'm always open for a conversation! :)**

**Please read and review and no flames!**


	7. Disguise

**New chapter, yay!**

**The votes are in and Jazz and Ironhide are coming into the story! They won by a long shot, anyway.**

**I don't own Transformers, only my OC's and I don't own Hey Baby (Drop it to the Floor) by Pit bull and T-Pain.**

Wendy POV

I woke up with a slight crick in the neck.I yawned, stretched and rubbed an eye while looking at my surroundings. I saw that I was in Ratchet's hand. He was looking at me with a small smile. I smiled.

"So, how long was I out?" I asked, voice still heavy with sleep.

"Most of the morning." Ratchet answered. "You missed the clean-up."

"Well, that's some good news." I said and looked at the computer he was at. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm fixing the ground bridge." he said. "There are a few spots that need my attention." Ratchet set me on his shoulder and I wrapped up in my blanket.

"Are you still cold?" Ratchet asked and had a concerned look on his face.

"No, I just like to bundle up in blankets like a little homeless lady." I say as I did said actions. I innocently blinked at him.

Ratchet gave me a stare, then shook his head and got back to work. I slid over to the side of his head and leaned my head against his. He tensed up, but then loosened up. I didn't hear Bulkhead come in with Miko and Anna on his shoulders, but I heard them talking about a monster truck rally.

"Optimus, I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band. It appears to be coming from starship inside this solar system." Ratchet said and typed something on the computer. I leaned in a little bit and he softly gasped. "It's an Autobot identification beacon."

"So, there are other bots out there?" Jack asked.

"The mass' scattered throughout the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark, but Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons." Arcee said.

"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot Outpost Omega One. Identify yourself." Optimus said, voice filled with authority.

"_I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon Combat Brigades." _a voice said from the other end.

"Wheeljack?" Bulkhead exclaimed, excited. He leaned forward, Miko and Anna close to falling off his shoulders. You old Con Crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"

"_Bulkhead? That you? What's with all the security?"_ Wheeljack asked.

"The rock we're on is crawling with Cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds?" Bulkhead asked.

"_Sometime tomorrow... if I put the metal to the pedal." _Wheeljack answered and I heard a noise in the background.

"_Finally! Some fragging Cons! I was starting to think we would never see them again." _a gruff voice said.

"_Chill, Ironhide." _another voice said.

"How many bots are on there?" I asked out loud.

"Just us three, lil femme." the third voice said.

"More bots coming here! How cool is that?" Miko said as Anna and Bulkhead nodded.

"Wheeljack...I know him by reputation only. Can you verify his voice print?" Optimus asked.

"He's 1,000 percent the real deal, Optimus." Bulkhead replies.

"I know Jazz and Ironhide." Optimus said. "We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack. Safe journey."

"See you soon, buddy! I will make sure you get a proper welcome!" Bulkhead promised before the conversation closed.

"So, who's the boyfriend?" Arcee asked in a casual tone and I giggled. She looked at me and smiled and Bulkhead chuckled.

"Oh, me and Jackie go way back. We were part of the same warrior unit: The Wreckers. Which means the Cons will wish he never found us." Bulkhead explained.

"Hey, guys, we still need to go shopping for clothes if we're gonna stay here another day." Kathy said.

"Oh, we need to go if we're gonna make it to the mall in time." Miko says as Bulkhead puts her and Anna on the ground. I ditch the blanket as Ratchet puts me down. All of us gathered in a circle on the ground. Bulkhead and Bumblebee drove us to the mall. We all shopped until 10, closing time. As we were shopping, we split up boys to girls. Us girls were sharing stories about our lives.

"The best part about that day was the rain." Anna had finished a story from a rainy day in the park.

"Wow, that sounded like so much fun!" Miko said as we headed to the parking lot. "Did any of you get sick?"

"Only William, he was wearing short and he didn't have an extra pair of pants." I said. We drove back to base while telling Bulk and Bee the same story. As we got back to base, we went to go change for bed. We all bought at least 3 pairs of sleepwear, 5 different outfits, and a pair of shoes. Ratchet met me by the stairs.

"Hey." I said. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Just making sure you won't have nightmares." Ratchet said as he picked me up. "Will you be alright tonight?" I nodded.

"I think I will. Nothing extremely bad happened today." I reassured him. Ratchet scoffed.

"Right, like running into the Arctic and freezing to death isn't extremely bad." I scowled.

"Cállate, Ratchet." I said in Spanish. **(Translation: Shut up, Ratchet.) **"But I don't think I will be having nightmares."

"Good." Ratchet said and he put me down by the couch. "Sleep well, Wendy." Ratchet said and he walked off.

"Night, Ratchet." I said and stole the top of the couch from Michael. This time he was getting the table!

**The next morning...**

I woke up a bit earlier than the others. I walked down the stairs and saw Ratchet on the computer. I walked up to him and he finally noticed me.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked as he picked me up.

"I got enough sleep yesterday and I just couldn't sleep anymore." I say as Ratchet puts me on his shoulder. "I haven't slept that long in a while." The rest of the morning slipped by and the others were waiting in the main room.

"The ship is approaching the landing zone." Arcee said as the ship's signal appeared on the computer screen.

"Do you think they're here to visit?" Raf asked.

"Maybe they'll stay." Michael suggested. Miko hummed in thought.

"Hmm, they'll have to find their own humans, though."

"Hey, maybe we can be their new humans." Anna suggested. "Maybe that way the Bots won't have to stress over us. And I call Wheeljack." Ratchet had started the ground bridge, but it sparked and he hit it.

"Blasted scraplets! The equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation." Ratchet grumbled. I was still on his shoulder, so I put a hand on the side of his head. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

"So, they are going to land halfway around the world and then you'll just bridge them here?" Jack asked Optimus.

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base, just in case the Decepticons are tracking the newcomers' ship." Optimus said.

"Dude, I've never seen you so stoked!" Miko said as she pointed to Bulkhead, pacing.

"You must be excited to see Wheeljack." Anna said from beside of Miko.

"Oh, you're gonna love Wheeljack! We were like brothers! And tonight, we're gonna party!" Bulkhead says as he raises a fist in the air.

"Sweet!" says Miko as she smiles.

"Oh yeah, party!" Anna said and the Outcasts cheered. An alarm went off.

"Bogies, and they're closing fast on the ship's position." Arcee announced.

"Con scum!" Bulkhead yelled and he ran over to the groundbridge. "Open the bridge, Ratchet! We're missing all the action!" Ratchet managed to open the bridge without any problems this time.

"I'll prepare the sick bay." Ratchet said as he put me down next to Kathy and started off in said direction.

"Who for, the Cons?" Bulkhead scoffed. "This is Wheeljack we're talking about." He laughed and they all disappeared in the groundbridge.

"Doesn't anyone else notice how he only mentions Wheeljack instead of the other two Bots?" Zach asked.

"I guess he really missed Wheeljack." William answered him.

"So, what do you think the new guys would be like?" Miko asked.

"If Wheeljack is anything like Bulkhead, I fear the worst." Ratchet sighed and I giggled.

"C'mon, Ratchet, he can't be that bad!" He gave me a look that said 'I beg to differ.'

"Hey, I just realized we aren't even dressed in regular clothes." Kathy said as she, Anna, William and I looked at ourselves. The others were fine. I had never got off Ratchet's shoulder the whole morning, so that was my excuse.

"Let's go!" Kathy said as she grabbed my arm and we girls went into another room. We came out dressed for party.

Kathy had on a blue jacket with a tank top underneath, a pair of skinny jeans and cowgirl boots. Anna had on a blue shirt with fake diamonds on it, black skinny jeans and black Converse shoes. I had on a black and red sparkling shirt that hugged my middle, a pair of black short shorts, leggings and black boots.

William exited the other room dressed in a shirt that had a tie on it, blue jeans, a pair of Vans and his lucky hat.

"Wow, you look amazing." he said as he looked at me.

"Thanks, you look good, too." We all walked back into the main room. Ratchet stared at me, eyes wide. I blushed and looked away. We walked up the stairs as the Bots arrived. I saw a white bot with red and green stripes, a silver bot and a black bot walk in.

"Jackie, c'mere. Meet my two best buddies, Miko and Anna." Bulkhead pointed to both girls. "They can wreck with the best of us."

"Hiya." Miko waved. Anna put up a peace sign.

"Whaddup?" she said. Wheeljack leaned in to them.

"You two keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" Wheeljack asked. Miko and Anna gave each other a look.

"We try. But trouble finds us anyway." They say simultaneously. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"More like you guys find trouble." They glared at me and I raised my hands in defense. "Just sayin'!" Wheeljack stared at me and smiled.

"We're gonna get along just fine." Wheeljack said before turning to Optimus. "Optimus Prime. It's a privilege."

"Likewise, soldier. What have you to report from your long journey?" Optimus asked.

"Been bouncing from rock to rock searching for signs of friend or for. Now I find both." Wheeljack said. The black bot came up behind him.

"And it's a good thing we came. You need a few more guns around here." he said. He was the gruff voice from over the com link.

"We are few, but we are strong. We have suffered losses. But we have grown. And we like to welcome new members into our fold." Optimus said.

"We would be honored." The black bot said.

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead yelled and hit Wheeljack on the back. Wheeljack stumbled forward a bit, then he turned around and they both did a chest bump.

"Oh, joy." Ratchet said, sarcastically.

"C'mon, Ratchet. Party is what Outcasts do best!" I said and did jazz hands. Ratchet rolled his eyes and walked off. Miko plugged in her guitar and the high pitched noise echoed through the room. We uncovered our ears as the noise died down. The silver bot walked up to me.

"You must be the lil femme I spoke to yesterday." he said and poked my stomach.

"Guilty as charged." I giggled.

"Tiny things, aren't they?" the black bot says as he walks over and examines me.

"Sure are, Ironhide. I can't imagine bein' their size." the silver bot says as he pokes my stomach again. I giggled.

"I'm Wendy. You must be Jazz, right?" I asked as I looked at the silver bot. Jazz smiled.

"Guilty as charged."

"Who's your guardian?" asked Ironhide.

"Ratchet." I answered.

"Hmm, I was hoping to have you as my charge." Ironhide said.

"Well, the other Bots have 2 humans to look after. You can take one of them off their hands." I explained and Ironhide nodded. He walked over to Ratchet and I walked over to the Outcasts.

"So, what now?" I asked.

"We're debating whether or not to sing or dance first." Zach answered. "I say we dance." I nodded as I heard Arcee and Jack talk about the game Wheeljack and Bulkhead were playing with a ball.

"C'mon, Raf! Show us some moves!" Miko shouted as she strummed her guitar. Raf walked over to the middle of the dance floor and started to do the robot.

"Of course, the robot." Jack said as I giggled. I laughed even harder when Bumblebee copied Raf. Oh, the irony!

"Whoo, you go Raf!" I cheered and the Zach came up.

"Yo, Raf, check this out!" he said and broke into some breakdancing moves. Everyone who was watching cheered him on.

"Comin' in!" Jazz said as he did the exact same moves Zach did. Just about everyone broke into a cheer.

"You're gonna have to try harder, Zach!" William said as Zach stood there, mouth to the floor.

"Hey, girls, let's show these guys how to rock!" Anna said. We walked to the middle of the dance floor as Miko plugged in her phone.

Hey Baby (Drop it to the Floor)

_Hey, baby girl what you doin' tonight, I wanna see what you got in store. Hey baby-givin' it your all when you're dancing on me, I wanna see if you can give me some more._

We were dancing like we were in a dance off. We started off in synchronization, then split into doing our own thing. I moved my body to the beat of the music and shook my hips.

_Hey baby-you can be my girl I can be your man and we can pump this jam however you want. Hey baby-pump it from the side pump it upside down or we can pump it from the back to the front. Hey baby!_

We started to sing the 'Ooh, baby, baby, la, la, la, la, la, la, la.' together and laughed as we danced. I noticed Ratchet staring at me and I gave him a look. I blushed and tried to focus.

_Ooh, drop it to the floor, make me wanna say it. Yeah you can shake some more, make me wanna say it. Ooh you got it, because you make me wanna say it. Don't stop it-I want you tonight!_

I was suddenly lifted off my feet. I squeaked in surprise and noticed it was Jazz. He held me in his hand and lifted the other to me.

"Care for this dance, lil femme?" he asked and I giggled.

"Gladly." I said and grabbed his finger.

I twirled around on his hand and we both laughed. I got into the groove and tried not to get too much attention to myself. I noticed Ratchet looking at us. Then he looked me in the eye and I nearly fell off Jazz's hand. I blushed and Jazz put me back down.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me by the waist and I was lifted off the ground. I squeaked in surprise as Zach held me like a sack of potatoes under his arm.

"Borrowing this for a moment." he said and started walking away.

"Zach, put me down! I can walk perfectly fine!" I say as I kick my legs and wave my arms. We were in the corridor when he put me down.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Is there something going on with you and Ratchet?" he asked and crossed his arms. My eyes widened and Zach gave me the 'I thought so' look.

"No, Zach, you're crazy!" I denied, but I blushed like a little schoolgirl.

"Listen, I'm like your older brother, you said it yourself." Zach says as he puts a hand on my shoulder. "You guys know I like Anna and she doesn't know. And I know you like Ratchet and they don't know it, but I won't blab about it."

"Well, just don't say anything, please, and I don't know what I feel for Ratchet. He's just my guardian." I said and hugged him. "Promise me this conversation won't come up again in front of them."

"Promise." Zach says as he hugs me back.

"You better or I'll kick your ass to hell and back." I said. We walked back in time to see Michael and William finish dancing to the song.

"Wow, you humans know how to dance well." Ironhide said.

"And we can sing and act." Zach said as he walked to the Outcast boys. I stood by the computer near Ratchet.

"Coming at ya!" Bulkhead called and chucked the ball to Wheeljack. Wheeljack tried to catch it, but the ball slipped, hit the wall and the ground bridge lever. I was standing under the lever. I gasped as a hand snatched me away in time. I looked up and noticed Ratchet was looking at me with a relieved expression.

"You know, I'm attempting to perform sensitive calibrations here!" Ratchet yelled in rage and then pointed to me with his free hand. "And you nearly hit Wendy!" Wheeljack picked up the ball and pet my head with his other hand.

"Sorry, Doc. Guess we're a little charged up." he apologized. "You built this bridge from scratch, huh?" I looked around to find Optimus, but he was gone. Arcee then mentioned to Jack that Primes don't party.

"I did." Ratchet answered Wheeljack.

"That's quite a feat of engineering." Wheeljack said in a sly tone. I frowned a little. Then I sent a glance to Jazz. Jazz looked from Wheeljack, to Ratchet, then to me and shrugged.

"Yes. It is." Ratchet said in a happy tone. He looked at me and pet my head. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Wheeljack took a notice to this.

"Something wrong with it?" he asked and eyed me. OK, now he was really acting weird and suspicious. I kept my frown hidden and twirled my hair around my finger.

"I didn't care for the way it sounded on this last jump. I put it in shutdown." Ratchet explained and he stopped petting my head. I gave him a frowny face, but I don't think he saw it. I was just trying to act obvious so Wheeljack wouldn't suspect me being cautious around him.

"What if you need to use it?" Wheeljack asked, looking hopeful and then gave another small look at me.

"Ooh, I can't interrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage." Ratchet said and he shook his head.

"So, uh, how long will the defrag take?" Wheeljack asked and he looked at the ground bridge, Ratchet, and then back to me.

"A few hours if we're lucky. Maybe longer." Ratchet shrugged and then handed me to Ironhide so he could work. I saw Wheeljack glare at Ratchet and then send a smirk my way. When he wasn't looking at me, I shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Ironhide asked me.

"I have this bad feeling about Wheeljack." I said quietly so that way said Bot wouldn't hear me.

"Me too. Wheeljack never acts like that." Ironhide said and he placed me by the others. They were listening to Bulkhead tell one of his stories. I don't think I've ever heard one of his stories, so I tuned in to try to get my mind off of Wheeljack.

"So there we were. No communication. Low on energon. Surrounded by Cons. And what does Wheeljack do?" Bulkhead asked to his astounded audience. "Tell em, Jackie!" We all looked over to Wheeljack, who looked slightly panicked in the eyes for a second. Then he laughed.

"What I do best." was his reply. Confused, we looked to Bulkhead and he laughed.

"He chucked his only grenade smack into the main heat exchanger!"

"Seemed like a good idea at the time."Wheeljack says and shrugs.

"The joint went supernova!" Bulkhead exclaimed and spread his arms to prove his point.

"Awesome." Miko and Anna sighed.

"I can see it in my head." William said and Michael nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside." Bulkhead says as he scratches his back. I smiled at that.

"I'm not surprised. Given the size of your backside." Arcee teased and I busted out laughing. Kathy joined me in my laughter and the others giggled and snickered. Arcee smiled at me and I returned it.

"Ain't that the truth." Michael said and I gave a small giggle.

"There it is. Jackie's signature. One grenade. One shot. Hey. You alright?" Bulkhead asked Wheeljack, causing him to snap out of his daze.

"What?" Wheeljack said as he came back to reality.

"You don't seem like yourself." Bulkhead pointed out. So I was right about my suspicions.

"What do you mean?" Wheeljack asked as he stood.

"I don't know. You seem quiet." Bulkhead said.

"I've been stuck in a can too long. I should go topside before I go stir-crazy." Wheeljack said.

"I have patrol in the morning. You can come with." Bulkhead offered.

"Let's go now." Wheeljack suggested. This is enough proof to show that he was up to something. I looked at Zach and he had the same thoughts going through his mind. Our looks confirmed it.

"And break up the party?" Bulkhead objected. "C'mon! The gang's loving ya! You've gotta tell them about the Battle of Darkmount Pass!"

"You tell them. You're better at it. How about Miko and Anna show me the rest of the base?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yeah. Sure, Jackie. Go ahead." Bulkhead agreed in a nervous tone.

"Tour starts now." Anna said as she and Miko got up.

"Do you play any instruments? Can you fly? Have you thrashed more Decepticons than Bulkhead?" Miko asked as they disappeared around the corner.

"Everything alright?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah. Just out of sorts, I guess." Bulkhead shrugged.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." Arcee teased him.

"That Miko and Anna are making a new friend? C'mon! Something...something's just not right about Wheeljack." Bulkhead admitted and Ironhide interjected.

"I agree. After all these centuries, Wheeljack never changed."

"Bulkhead, really? He's traveled galaxies. You haven't seen him for centuries. He could just be rocket lagged or...bots do change, you know." Arcee told Bulkhead.

"Not Jackie." Bulkhead retorted.

"He is acting pretty suspicious." Zach said.

"We know how to tell from someone's body language, tone, and looks how they act." William explained. "He's acting suspicious, especially around the ground bridge." I looked over at said object and noticed Ratchet working on it.

"Almost there." he said and continued working.

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" Wheeljack as he and the two humans walked in.

"I was just telling all the guys about you and me...and the Battle of Darkmount Pass." Bulkhead said and I stared up at him.

"That's a heck of a story." Wheeljack stated.

"Yeah. Tell it!" Bulkhead demanded.

"Talk, talk, talk! How about AFTER we go off-roading?" Miko interrupted.

"Miko, not now." Anna said, a bit of concern in her voice. Apparently, she caught onto the tention in the air.

"Miko, stay out of this!" Bulkhead warned.

"Bulkhead, easy." Arcee cooed.

"I'm not sure I-"

"Tell it!" Bulkhead cut off Wheeljack.

"Fine. If you wanna live in the past, Bulkhead." Wheeljack said with a cold tone. "The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a smelting pit. The Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap. Then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah. That's exactly how it happened...except for one little thing." Bulkhead says as Wheeljack's eyes widened. "I wasn't there."

"What?" Ratchet said as he stopped working on the groundbridge to stare at them.

"I'd already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But you would know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record." Bulkhead explained while poking Wheeljack's chest.

"Bulkhead what does this have to do with-"

"WATCH OUT!" Zach shouted as he ran over and grabbed both Miko and Anna and ran over to Jazz before Wheeljack could grab the girls.

The Outcasts had already moved out of the way behind a Bot or ran away. I was standing behind Ironhide, but when Wheeljack pushed his way through the Bots, I had to run out of the way of Ironhide's foot. But I wasn't watching where I was going and ran in front of Wheeljack. He grabbed me and shoved Ratchet out of the way of the ground bridge.

"Stand back! Or I'll squeeze her to a pulp!" Wheeljack warned as Jazz, Ironhide and Bulkhead took a step forward. To prove his point, Wheeljack squeezed me and I squirmed.

"Wendy!" The Outcasts yelled.

"Wheeljack! What are you doing!?" Miko and Anna shouted in unison.

"He isn't Wheeljack." I said and yelped in surprise as he squeezed me once again.

"Shut up!" he shouted.

"Decepticon coward!" Ironhide yelled.

"Let the girl go and face us!" Bulkhead said and Jazz nodded.

"Leave the lil femme alone." Jazz glared at Wheeljack.

"Don't fret. Plenty of fighting to come." said the imposter, using a different voice. Possibly his real voice.

"Where's the real Wheeljack?" Jazz asked, eyes flaming with anger. I looked to see Ratchet glaring at him, too.

"Oh. I expect Lord Starscream has been making sport of him." the imposter said before turning to Ratchet. "You, work on that ground bridge now or I'll crush your little friend." Ratchet's eyes widened and he looked to me in horror. I was about to tell him no, but the fake Wheeljack gave me a tight squeeze and I squeaked in pain. He tightened the squeeze and I yelled out in pain.

"No!" Kathy, William and Michael screamed in unison.

"You jackass!" Anna and Zach yelled.

"You fragging coward!" Ironhide shouted.

"Leave her alone!" Jazz demanded.

"Do it!" he shouted.

"Leave Wendy alone!" William shouted as he and Michael took a step forward. Bumblebee and Arcee both held them back.

The fake Wheeljack squeezed me harder and I thought I almost heard a rib crack. I cried out in pain and almost shed a few tears. Ratchet glared daggers at the fake as he worked on the ground bridge. Everybot all had on the 'I'm gonna kill you' look on their faces. The fake loosened up a little and I took a deep breath.

"You dickhead, let go of my friend!" Anna shouted from behind Zach, who was trying to protect her.

"Put her down!" Zach and William demanded. William tried to take a few steps forward, but Bumblebee used his foot to gently nudge him back.

"If you keep shouting foul language at me, I'll keep crushing her." The imposter said and squeezed me for the umpteenth time. I whimpered in pain. Anna slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from saying more. Zach glared.

"Just don't hurt her anymore, please!" Michael said.

"Please, leave Wendy alone!" William begged. Kathy was crying and she was holding onto Raf, who was getting ready to cry. Miko was glaring at the fake while hugging Jack. Jack was looking at me with worry and hugging Miko back.

"Wendy. So this is the little organic Lord Starscream wants." The imposter said. I used my hands to claw against him and wiggled around. "It seems like your boyfriend really wants to spare your life." Well, that lit the fuse.

"He's my ex, god dammit!" I shouted as I balled my fists and hit them against his hand and squirmed. Worst mistake ever. The imposter squeezed me and didn't loosen up. I cried out in pain and stopped moving so I could save what little breath I had. I was starting to get dizzy and lose consciousness as my air supply was cut off.

"Bastard!"

"Stop it, leave her alone!" I heard Kathy say. The ground bridge finally started working.

"About time." The imposter said as he typed in coordinates and pulled the lever. He had loosened up enough to where I could breathe. I took a big breath as he turned his back to the swirling green portal.

"Let's get this party started." he said and started to back up.

"No!" Ratchet yelled and tried to come after me, but he was held back by Ironhide.

"Wendy, no!" William shouted and ran forward. Arcee grabbed him and kept the girls back with her foot. Zach tried to run, but Bumblebee grabbed him. Kathy was now sobbing and clinging onto Michael.

After he squeezed me a final time, I looked to my friends. They all had a look of horror on their faces. This guy said that Starscream wanted me, so I was probably gonna be a hostage and never see them again. I reached a hand out to them all.

Ratchet had his eyes on me. They were filled with worry. He then glared at the imposter.

Just then, something rammed into the imposter and sent me flying. I couldn't scream and I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. But something caught me and I opened my eyes. I stared at Jazz as he asked me if I was OK. I could only groan and close my eyes.

"Ugly's mine." said another voice. It sounded like the real Wheeljack.

"Did he just call himself ugly?" Michael asked. Kathy laughed and Jazz snorted to keep from laughing. I heard a loud bang and saw the fake Wheeljack on the ground and the real Wheeljack standing proud.

"You, hit the switch. Its time to take out the trash." The real Wheeljack said, probably to Ratchet. I had to close my eyes to stop the nausea that was coming. I felt myself being passed to someone else. I opened my eyes to see Ratchet looking at me with concern as he took me to the med bay. He set me down on the large table and scanned me.

"You're lucky he didn't break any of your ribs." Ratchet said. "You should have kept quiet and he wouldn't have hurt you as much." I took a deep breath and winced.

"At least he didn't kill me or take me to Starscream." I managed to get out. I looked over at him to notice that his fist was clenched and was shaking.

'Was he really that worried about me?' I thought.

"Ratchet, I'm OK. I just need to take it easy for a few minutes." I reassured him and gave him a small smile. He looked at me before smiling. I started to get up, but Ratchet used his finger to keep me down.

"Not yet, I want you to stay here for tonight." Ratchet said. I grumbled in annoyance.

"Do I have to?" I whined. Ratchet gave me the 'Really?' look.

"Yes. I will go get you a pillow and a blanket." Ratchet said as he headed to the door. As he went out, the others come piling in. The humans were all set on the table and they gave me a soft hug.

"Wendy, you scared me so much!" Kathy said and she gave me a soft hug.

"I thought he was gonna take you with him." Anna said. "At least the real Wheeljack showed up in time."

"Why does Starscream want you so badly?" Michael asked. I shrugged and winced.

"You alright, lil femme?" Jazz asked. I nodded.

"I can't move as much. I'm technically grounded and I don't like it." I said and then looked to Bulkhead. "At least you knew he was an imposter. If not, we would all be goners." Then I noticed the real Wheeljack beside of Bulkhead.

I smiled and waved to my savior. "Hi."

"Hey." he said. "Sorry I didn't come sooner. He didn't hurt you too bad, did he?" I shook my head.

"No, nothing a little bed rest can't fix." I said as the weight of the day pressed down on me. "Thank you for saving me."

"Your welcome." Whelljack said. Ratchet came back in with my pillow and blanket.

"Optimus wants to speak with her. Get out." I waved at them all as Ratchet shooed them out and Optimus walked in.

"Hello." I said.

"I have been told what happened." Optimus said. "Are you alright?" His voice was filled with concern.

"Yeah." I smiled. He gave me a soft smile and patted me on the head. "But Ratchet grounded me. Help!" I joked and his smiled widened. Ratchet was standing over by the side and rolled his eyes.

"Get well, soon, Wendy." he said and turned to walk out.

"Bye." I said and sleep was starting to take over. Ratchet walked over and helped put the pillow under my head and put the blanket over me. "Thanks, Ratchet."

"Your welcome." he said. He put a hand to the side of his head and turned back to me. "Wheeljack is leaving and he wishes you to get better soon." I frowned. It's a shame Wheeljack won't be staying. And Anna won't be his charge.

"Well, too bad for Anna. She wanted him as a guardian." I said and my eyes drooped.

"Get some sleep." Ratchet said. "You need it." I shifted a little bit and mumbled to him. I let sleep take me.

**Ratchet POV**

I watched her fall asleep. I can't believe how stupid I was to leave her unguarded and let that fragging Con grab her! What kind of guardian am I?

I sighed and rubbed my processor. I nearly got her killed and I couldn't save her. She was nearly taken to the Nemesis where Starscream would torture her or worse.

Why does Starscream want her? She's just a little human who needs someone to look after her.

I looked back at Wendy and sighed. She looked so peaceful when she's sleeping. I carefully rubbed my digit across her head and she smiled in her sleep. She must be having a good dream or she likes having her head rubbed.

I smiled. She had those things on her cheeks whenever she smiled. I think they were called dimples. They made her look so cute. Wait, did I just call her cute? By the Allspark, what is going on with me?

Optimus walked in and noticed me.

"Is something bothering you, old friend?" he asked. I sighed.

"I failed her Optimus. She was nearly killed on my watch." I said and stopped rubbing her forehead. I watched her smile disappear along with her dimples.

"It wasn't your fault. No one could have stopped what was going to happen." Optimus said and put a servo on my shoulder.

"But he nearly crushed her." I protested. "How am I going to live with myself if she keeps getting in harms way? I didn't even have a chance to save her."

"You will always be there to guard her." Optimus said as he looked at Wendy. "Wendy needs someone to look after her. She has no creators to look after her. She needs you, Ratchet." I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Optimus."

"Your welcome, old friend." He said and we both walked out of the med bay. I looked at Wendy one last time before exiting.

**Finally, another chapter done! This last part when Ratchet's point of view wasn't meant to be in here, but then I got to thinking and decided to put it in anyway.**

**I don't think I will be updating as much. I have make up work, tests, the ACT junior test, soccer, and chores to juggle at the same time.**

**This next chapter will include a surprise visit from Agent Fowler and the Outcasts will be introduced to him.**

**Ironhide and Jazz won't be getting a charge just yet. That will be in the next 2 chapters or so. I promise I will update when I can.**

**Please read and review and no flames!**


	8. Meetings and Compromise

**Ok, it's time for another chapter!**

**I have a special surprise for you guys: someone else is coming to the team. Yeah, shocking, right? But this OC is not mine. I give credit to this new OC to zaqn123.**

**I don't own Transformers, only my OCs and I don't own the new OC, zaqn123 does.**

**Wendy POV**

I woke up at around 6:10 AM. The pain had died down enough to where I could actually move around into a better position on the table. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I wanted to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. The med bay doors opened and Ratchet walked in. I smiled.

"Morning. Whatcha doin'?" I asked as Ratchet smiled at me.

"Good morning Wendy." Ratchet said and he carefully picked me up. "Are you feeling better?" I nodded.

"It doesn't hurt as much." I said. "Now I don't have to be grounded. I'm free!" I spun around on his hand and fell on my behind when I accidentally stepped into the dip between his fingers. Ratchet smiled and shook his head.

"I'm glad to see you happy again." Ratchet said and his eyes widened before looking away. I found that weird, but shrugged it off.

"So, am I free to leave?" I asked and tilted my head a little to make me look more cute and innocent. It works like a charm every time. Ratchet smirked.

"Yes, you are free to leave." he said and I did a little cheer.

"OK, onward, my noble steed, to the computer!" I joked and Ratchet stared at me with a confused expression. We walked out of the med bay and into the main room to the ground bridge.

"Is the ground bridge completely fixed?" I asked as he put me on his shoulder.

"Yes, it's working perfectly." Ratchet said in a happy tone. I smiled.

"Well that's great! Now we don't have to worry about exploding or something if it malfunctions." I said and Ratchet once more gave me a confused look. "It's an Outcast thing." Ratchet shook his head and got back to work. Just then, a hand snaked around me and lifted me off Ratchet's shoulder. I squeaked in surprise as Jazz carefully held me.

"Oh, hey. Don't scare me like that! You'll give me a heart attack." I said and looked to Ratchet, who had a gun activated. My eyes widened. "Or he might shoot you." Jazz had his other hand up to sheild himself. Ratchet noticed it was Jazz and he deactivated his gun.

"Next time, ask me if you want to hold her before you take her." Ratchet said and he plucked me out off Jazz's hands.

"Sorry, Doc, I just wanted to see if the lil femme was alright." Jazz said and he looked to me.

"I'm fine." I reassured him. Then I turned to Ratchet. "There's no need to go all mother hen on me, Ratchet. There's no danger here." Ratchet rolled his eyes.

"Well, next time he better ask me before taking you like that. I thought someone was taking you." Ratchet said to me.

"I can watch after her, too." Jazz said. "I just want a lil human to watch after."

"Did you ask Optimus to see if one of the Outcasts would be your charge?" I asked Jazz and tilted my head.

"Yeah, we're thinkin' 'bout it." Jazz said. "I can't wait." I smiled at him.

"Hey, maybe you can get Zach and you both can share some moves." I said. "I can already see you two breakdancing." Jazz laughed.

"I like how you think, lil femme." Jazz said. The computer bleeped. Ratchet gave me to Jazz and turned his back to us and began typing. Curiosity got the best of me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's an unknown energy source coming from across the country." Ratchet answered. "Optimus!" Said Bot walked up with Ironhide behind him.

"What is the matter, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"I've picked up an unknown energy source in Florida." Ratchet explained. "Should we go after it?"

"We must before the Decepticons learn of it's source." Optimus said.

"Hey, wait, where are the others?" I asked. I noticed that the other bots were gone and so were the humans. The only ones left were William and Michael, but they were asleep on the couch.

"Arcee and Bumblebee are on patrol with their charges. Bulkhead and his charges are dune-bashing." Optimus answered.

"Can I come with you guys?" I asked. Who knew that one little question would set off a storm.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet objected and took me away from Jazz. "You could get hurt."

"But they're just gonna check whatever that is out and be right back!" I protested. "Nothing bad will happen! Can I please go?"

"No." Ratchet said. OK, he was no help so I turned to Optimus.

"Optimus, please?" I asked and gave them my all out cute face. Optimus looked torn between letting me go and Ratchet keeping me back.

"Optimus, I believe that it would be best for Wendy to stay here or something might happen to her out there." Ratchet protested.

"First off, I'll be guarded by 3 very tall robots who know how to fight. Second, I don't want to stay at base with two sleeping dunderheads on the couch." I said and pointed to William and Michael, snoring away.

"What's wrong with me?" Ratchet asked, voice filled with hurt. Oops, didn't mean for it to come out like that.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanna go out for some fresh air. I've been stuck in the base for 2 days in a row." I said and put a hand on his chest as if to say I was sorry. "And teenagers are supposed to get outside. It's healthy. They can take care of me. Please, Ratchet, please?" I tried to make my eyes seem bigger by looking up and staring wide. Ratchet sighed before handing me to Optimus.

"Just don't do anything rash." he said to me and turned to Optimus. "If anything happens to her, I swear, I will turn you all into toaster ovens!" I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Although, the mental picture was still there.

"Nothing bad will happen to her, Ratchet." Optimus said and he put me on his shoulder.

"We'll take care of the lil femme." Jazz said as he poked me in the stomach. I giggled and cheered.

"Let's go get our scout on!" I did jazz hands. Jazz smiled while the rest gave me a confused look. "It's an Outcast thing." I shrugged. Ratchet activated the ground bridge and the Bots walked through. The nausea was still there, but it wasn't as bad as before.

"You alright, lil femme?" Jazz asked as I put hand to my head.

"Yeah, the ground bridge always does that." I said and looked forward. "So, where are we going?" We were in a large, grassy field. A forest was nearby on the sidelines and not too far away was the shape of a town.

"The location of the energy source is near." Optimus said as he looked at his scanner. I sat down on Optimus' shoulder and looked down. One little slip and I would be a goner. They walked a little farther towards the trees before we heard a noise.

"What was that?" asked Jazz and Ironhide activated his guns. I listened a little bit harder and heard it. Someone was crying in the trees. It sounded like a girl.

"Wait!" I said softly. The Bots stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "That sounds like a girl crying."

"Why would a human be out here all by herself?" Ironhide asked.

"Maybe she got lost and can't find her way back." I suggested. "Maybe I should go talk to her and see if I can help her. If I don't, then she might see you guys and your cover will be blown." They all looked at me with surprise.

"The lil femme has a point." Jazz said.

"I say we let her talk to this other human, lead her back to that town and we can go scouting." Ironhide backed me up. Optimus pondered this.

"Alright. Wendy, you will talk to this girl and see if you can get her back to town while we watch for any trouble. If Decepticons arrive, I will call you over your cell phone." Optimus explained and I nodded. I got on his hand and he put me down. They walked away a little bit and I walked to the entrance of the trees.

"Hello?" I called. The crying stopped for a second. "Hello? Anyone there?"

"H-hello?" A small voice said. It definitely was a girl and she was crying. "I-is someone there?" I walked as fast as I could into the trees.

"I'm over here!" I called. "Where are you? Do you need help?" I walked a little ways into the trees before seeing something move out of the corner of my eye. I looked to see someone hiding behind a tree.

"Hello." I said softly, trying not to scare her. "I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to see if you're OK." The little girl looked at me with scared eyes. She had on glasses and looked around her early teenage years.

"My name's Wendy. You don't have to be afraid." I said and took a step forward. "I just want to help you." The girl came out from behind the tree a little more. Yep, she was around her early teenage years. She was about an inch taller than Raf. "What's your name?"

"Sapphire." She said and wiped her eyes. "And you can't help me, no one can. They will call me a freak." Sapphire sniffled and nearly started crying again.

"Don't cry." I said and took a few steps forward. "Who's calling you a freak? And why? You're too cute and adorable." She cracked a smile and looked at me.

"No one, but they will once they find out." Sapphire said and wiped her eyes.

"Find out what?" I asked.

I heard a twig snap from beside the tree Sapphire was at. I looked and saw something moving in the bush. It was white and pretty big. Then I noticed eyes staring at me. I gasped and fell backwards on a branch. The large cat came out of the bush with it's head low.

"Sapphire, run! Its a leopard!" I said and tried to stand back up without tripping on the branch. "I'll distract it. You run!" I managed to grab the branch that tripped me to use it as a bat.

"No! Don't!" Sapphire said as she and the leopard ran to each other. She hugged it and it nuzzled up to her. "He's with me. Please don't let anyone know or take me."

"How? He's a snow leopard." I asked. "And I won't take you anywhere you don't want to go."

"But if they find me, they'll experiment on me more." Sapphire said. I put a hand over my mouth.

"Who experimented on you?" I asked. "Don't worry, I won't turn you in. I can help protect you." Just then, a jet passed over us.

'Oh, no. Starscream!' I thought. Sapphire and I both gasped.

"That can't be them!" she said with horror. My eyes widened. Did she already know about the Decepticons? Were they the ones that experimented on her? I grabbed her arm.

"C'mon, we have to move!" I said and we ran. The leopard ran at Sapphire's pace. Then she stopped and got on. She held a hand out to me.

"C'mon!" I didn't refuse and I hopped on. The leopard's fur was soft as a blanket. He had no trouble carrying us, despite his size.

"That man couldn't have found me already." Sapphire said. That man. I pondered on this. So she didn't know about the Decepticons, unless I stick around her.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"He was the leader of an army of some sort, like a terrorist army. He kidnapped me and experimented on me." Sapphire said. "He said he wouldn't stop searching for me. And if I have any friends, he would torture them and me. I dragged you into this mess." Starscream went over us again, but I don't think he saw us.

"Stop, we need to hide." I said. We got off the leopard and hid behind a tree and a bush. Starscream circled around towards us. We both ducked under the bush as he passed over. He went the other way.

"Sapphire, I need you to stay here. It's after me, not you. If it sees you, it'll take you and me. I was hoping to keep you out of this, but I dragged you into my problem. I'll distract him and you run to the field and don't come back. Do you understand?" I said. She looked at me with a horror filled expression.

"You would turn yourself in to save me?" she asked with disbelief. "Don't do it!"

"I have to. Don't worry, I have some friends out there in the field holding back the reinforcements. If you get to them, tell them I said that I sent you. They can protect you. Can you do that for me?" I asked. She nodded.

"Good." I said and I ran out from behind the bush. Starscream saw me and I ran as fast as I could out of Sapphire's vision. I ran far enough and fell on my hands and knees. Starscream transformed and stood about a few feet away from me.

"Well, well, well. Wendy, what a nice surprise. It seems as though fate has brought us back together again." Starscream sneered. I glared at him and stood up, shaking.

"Why are you here? And what do you want with me, Starscream?" I asked.

"I came here to pick up the unknown energy source. I never expected to see you here. But I see a flame in you that I didn't see in the other humans. And that interests me." he answered. I looked to see if I could find Sapphire. I didn't see her. I wonder if she made it to the field and warned the others.

"Don't bother looking for your Autobot friends. They're busy fighting my forces." Starscream said and he circled me like a hunter with it's prey. I kept my eye on him, waiting for a chance to make a run for it. "Once I get my servos on the energy source and have you, those Autobots won't stand a chance against me." I smirked.

"Careful, Starscream. The Autobots will get the energy source before you will and I'm not going anywhere with you!" I said and stood my ground. Starscream chuckled and took a step towards me.

"We'll see about that." Starscream said with a mischievous grin. "You're right here in front of me and the energy source is...behind that bush." He took out his scanner and then looked behind me. I turned around and noticed Sapphire staring at us.

Of course, she didn't listen to me. She couldn't be the energy source, could she? Then I remembered that someone experimented on her. Maybe that's why the Decepticons are now after her.

Sapphire was staring at Starscream with wide eyes. He stared at her with disbelief.

"A human is the energy source? That's not possible!" Starscream shouted. "Oh, well. Now that I have everything I need in front of me, I can take my leave before the Autobots show up." He reached a hand out to me. I stepped backwards to keep away from him.

"No!" Sapphire shouted and she ran in front of me. The leopard ran up and scratched at Sratscream's clawed hands. Starscream stopped and pulled back. The leopard growled and clawed the air between us and the jet.

"What's this? You dare try to resist me?" Starscream asked, getting angry. "Now why don't you two be good girls and come with me."

"Not a chance!" I growled and grabbed Sapphire. "Why didn't you go get my friends? They could have helped us!"

"Sorry, I thought that you would be killed!" Sapphire said and hugged me. I hugged her back and glared at the jet. "You won't take us!" The leopard growled and clawed the air. Starscream smirked.

"And who's going to stop me?"

"Me." Sapphire said as she let me go. Sapphire held up her hands and shot fire out of her palms. It hit Starscream in the face and he screamed to high heaven. My mouth opened in shock. So this is what those people did to her. Sapphire grabbed my hand and we ran.

Sapphire hopped onto her leopard and gestured to me. I shook my head.

"No, it'll slow us down! We need to split up. He won't be able to catch us both." I said. I could hear Starscream yell at us.

"Come back here, puny humans!" he shouted.

"Go that way and then head for the field!" I said and we split. I ran one way as Sapphire ran the other way. Starscream turned into a jet and he followed me. I ran into the open field in time to see the Autobots win the battle.

"Guys!" I shouted and ran to them. Optimus scooped me up and then aimed a gun to Starscream, who transformed. Then Sapphire came out of the trees on her leopard. Starscream noticed her and snatched her.

"No, Sapphire!" I yelled and reached a hand out to her. Sapphire started to scream bloody murder. The leopard was howling in pain the ground. Sapphire clawed against Starscream, trying to get down.

"Sapphire!" I shouted. Something was wrong.

"Put me down! It hurts!" She screamed. Her hand was reaching out for her leopard. It was on the ground in pain, yowling and writhing. "Please, it hurts! Let me go!" Starscream had a worried face as he stared at Sapphire. The Autobots did, too. What was going on?

"I'm not even squeezing her!" Starscream yelled in defense.

"I can't be that far! He needs to be with me! Ow, ow, ow!" Sapphire screamed as she wiggled in Starscream's hand. She was clutching where her heart was with one hand and reaching to her leopard with the other. Sapphire used a fireball on Starscream's hand to get him to let go. She fell as said jet yelled in pain and let her go.

The Autobots sprang into action. Ironhide shot Starscream while Jazz ran over and scooped up Sapphire and her leopard. Optimus set me down and helped take down Starscream. Jazz walked over to me and lifted me up. I saw Sapphire hugging the leopard and talking to him softly.

"Sapphire!" I said and hugged her. She welcomed the hug, but then she and the leopard passed out. "Jazz, we need to get her to Ratchet!" Jazz nodded and we saw Starscream fly off. Optimus and Ironhide walked up.

"Is she OK?" asked Ironhide.

"I don't know, but we need to get her to Ratchet." I said. Optimus nodded and he commed Ratchet.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge. Prepare the med bay." Optimus said and then he flinched. "No, she isn't harmed, but another human is. She needs medical care." The ground bridge appeared.

"I will go get the energy source." Ironhide said.

"No need." I said. Then I pointed to Sapphire. "She's the energy source. And don't ask me anything until we get back to base. It's a long story." The Bots shifted their gaze to Sapphire after I said that and then back to me. But we headed back to base. The familiar nausea crept up on me and I closed my eyes for a moment.

"Wendy, are you OK?" asked Ratchet as he plucked me out of Jazz's hand.

"I'm fine, Ratchet. Just dizzy from the ground bridge." I said and pointed to Sapphire. "It's her that needs the doctor." Ratchet looked at her and sighed.

"Humans multiply like mad." He said and I punched his finger. OK, mental note, never do that again! That freakin' hurt! I rubbed my hand and looked at him.

"Look, Ratchet. She needs you and you shouldn't be complaining right now! I have no idea what happened to her when she and her leopard got separated, but it hurt her." I said. "Help her." Ratchet put me in Optimus' hand and took both Sapphire and the leopard.

"What exactly did happen?" asked Ironhide. "And how come she is the unknown energy source?"

"What?" Ratchet asked and stopped examining Sapphire. He looked at us with confusion.

"OK, when I went to talk to her, she was crying because she said people would call her a freak. I asked her why and her leopard came out. She said that it was with her, so I let it slide. But she said that someone had done experiments on her and she was being hunted by them. She said that they were some terrorist army or something." I explained. The Bots had a look of disbelief run across their faces as they looked at Sapphire.

"So, once they experimented on her, she managed to run off and stay away from human civilization?" Ironhide guessed. I nodded.

"That sounds like the best theory I've heard." I said. "Apparently, Sapphire is the energy source because of her fire power and her leopard, I guess."

"I can't believe humans managed to make her have fire power." Ratchet said as he scanned her. "She's fine, but she needs her rest. And I believe that the girl and her leopard share a heart."

"What!?" Jazz, Ironhide and I nearly shouted. OK, those guys who operated on her must have been science whizzes or something.

"I don't know how those humans did it, but they managed to do the impossible." Ratchet said. "And did you say she had fire power?" I nodded.

"Don't freak out when I tell you this, but Starscream came looking for the energy source and he was after me, too. I didn't want Sapphire caught in this war, so I tried to split us up to keep her from getting hurt. I led Starscream away and Sapphire trailed after me and I didn't know it. Starscream bragged long enough to let Sapphire see him and he pointed her out as the energy source. But before he could grab me, Sapphire protected me by shooting flames out not her palms." The Bots were shocked. Ratchet was, too, before he looked at me with anger.

"You put yourself in danger?" He asked.

"I did it so he wouldn't hurt her, but he did!" I said in defense. "But when we split up again, I got to the field where Optimus got me before Starscream could get me. But then Sapphire came out of the trees near him and she got snatched. When she got taken away from the leopard, she started screaming like her heart was being torn apart. Starscream didn't let her go until she shot him with another fireball." Ratchet gave a nod at that.

"If the girl and the leopard share a heart, than that means that they can only go so far from each other without interfering their heart rate. If they go farther than their heart allows them to, them it feels like their heart is being torn directly from their chests." I shuddered at that.

"I can't believe that she has to live with that." I said and sunk to my knees. "But that's all I know. What're we gonna do about her? She said she was kidnapped by those people and what will her parents think about her having a full grown snow leopard around?"

"We will let her stay here until she wakes up." Optimus said. "Then we can discuss her family later."

"Hold on, I know a place where she can sleep instead of that table." I said and got Optimus to put me down by the couch. "Yo, guys, get up, you slept most of the morning." William mumbled and Michael snorted and turned over.

"No." Michael groaned.

"C'mon get your lazy asses up!" I said and did my best to push him off the couch. They didn't move.

"William, Michael get up. We need to put someone on the couch to rest." I said. They groaned and ignored me.

"If you two don't get off the couch this instant I'll-"

"I got this Ratchet." I said. "Remember, I know how to get these boys up. Last warning, boys, get up!"

"5 more minutes." William grunted. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"5 more minutes my ass." I said and grabbed one of their nipples with each hand. "Come in Tokyo!" I twisted. Hard.

"YOW!" they both shouted and twisted off the couch in less than a second and face planted on the floor. Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet and I busted out laughing while they looked around in a dazed expression.

"Wendy! Why did you do that?" William asked while carefully holding his now sore spot. I couldn't breathe enough to answer him. I had tears running down my face. Michael was staring at me with 'death' written all over his face.

"Th-there's someone who needs the couch." I said and wiped away a tear. "She needs it."

"Who?" Michael asked as he got up. I pointed to Sapphire in Jazz's hand as he placed her and the leopard on the couch.

"Who's she?" William asked as he got up.

"Her name's Sapphire." I said. "She got nabbed by one of the Cons. I'll tell you the rest of the story later." The other Bots and humans had arrived and we told them everything about Sapphire.

"Oh, god. The poor little girl." Anna said as she looked to Sapphire. Said human started to get up.

"Jeez, what happened?" asked Sapphire. She looked at the humans before looking at the Bots. "Uh, am I with the good group of robots?"

"Yep." I said and she turned to me.

"Wendy!" she said and ran over to give me a hug. The leopard nuzzled my leg. I hugged her back.

"It's good to see you, too." I said. "Are you OK?" She nodded.

"I'm OK. I'm guessing I need to explain to everyone." she said. I nodded.

"Oh yeah." I said.

"What happened out there with Starscream?" asked Ironhide. "What did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything to me." Sapphire said. "But I want to start at the beginning. I lived in Iowa with my family, but some terrorist group or something kidnapped us. Their leader killed my family and experimented on me."

"They did what!?" Bulkhead and Arcee said in unison. Sapphire nodded.

"When I woke up, they said that I could control the element of fire. And that I had extra energy to create another part of me to control it. That's where Snow comes in." She pointed to her leopard. It looked down before looking back to Sapphire.

"So, my theory was correct." Ratchet said. "When I examined you for any injuries, I noticed how both you and your leopard's hearts were somehow connected."

"We can hear each other's thoughts and he can't go very far from me." Sapphire said. "We can only be about 5-10 feet away from each other. If we're that far away from each other, then it feels like our heart is being split in half and it hurts. That's what happened when that Star guy grabbed me."

"Wait, is your leopard basically another you?" Miko asked. Sapphire nodded.

"In a matter of terms, yes, he's like another me." Sapphire said. "I escaped those guys and managed to sneak in a truck. We rode and then ran off into the woods. I have no where to go." She looked like she was getting ready to cry.

"Sapphire, I believe it will be best if you stay here with us until our liaison finds a suitable home for you." Optimus said. Sapphire looked at him with surprise.

"You'll let me stay here?" she asked.

"We never always help the ones in need and you are one of those in need." Optimus said. Sapphire smiled.

"Thank you." she said. Miko introduced her to everyone. When Miko got to Raf, Sapphire had a glint in her eyes. I looked to them both and smiled. They could be a great couple. Just then, an alarm went off.

"Prime!" came a voice. I looked over to the elevator and saw a small, fat African American man. "I-what in Uncle Sam's beard!" He looked at us Outcasts and Sapphire. His eyes widened when he looked at Snow.

"Who's this guy?" asked Zach.

"More humans, Prime?" he shouted. "And a tiger? You really messed up this time!"

"Agent Fowler, these humans have been seen by the Decepticons." Optimus said. "We have been protecting them for the last 3 days."

"Don't blame them!" I said. "Us 6 have been somehow transported here from another dimension." The Outcasts gathered around me.

"And she just got here not too long ago." Miko said and pointed to Sapphire. "She can control fire and has a leopard."

"Well, I'll be dipped." Agent Fowler said and I held back a laugh. "How did all of this happen?" So, we explained everything that happened up till now to Agent Fowler. I nearly laughed at his facial expression.

"You said that you guys don't know how to go back home, correct?" Agent Fowler asked.

"Pretty much." Michael shrugged.

"Well, the only solution I see is that all of you new humans come with me." Agent Fowler said.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted.

"You can't take us away!" Anna said and she hugged Miko.

"Why?" asked Kathy.

"May I ask why they can't stay here?" Optimus asked.

"Team Prime already has to watch after 3 humans and battle Decepticons. You don't need any more distractions." Agent Fowler explained. "I think it will be best if the newcomers stay with me until then."

"But we don't wanna leave!" Anna said. "They can watch after us! We don't cause that much trouble!"

"Agent Fowler, the kids have already been assigned a guardian and it's clear that they don't want to leave." Ratchet said. I looked at him with surprise. He didn't want us when we first came here and now he wants us to stay? "Let them stay."

"What's gonna happen if Miko goes through the ground bridge after you guys when you go to fight Cons and the others follow?" Agent Fowler argued back. "Not only do you have to watch after them, but there are more than three and most likely one of them will get hurt."

"Agent Fowler, I won't argue with you. I will accept your terms." Optimus said.

"What!?" Every human said. The rest of the Bots looked disappointed, but they didn't argue with their leader. Ratchet looked upset the most. We both looked at each other and an idea popped into my head.

"Wait, what if we made a compromise?" I said, hoping that my idea would work. Everyone looked at me.

"What kind of compromise?" asked Agent Fowler.

"I was thinking that all of us stay here with the Bots and in exchange go to school here." I said.

"Wait, school? Aw, man!" Michael whined. I turned to him.

"Do you wanna be away from the Bots?" I asked. He held his hands up.

"No!" he said and turned away.

"Please, Agent Fowler. Let us stay." I begged. Said agent tapped his chin in thought.

"I'll agree to this, if you stay out of trouble." Agent Fowler. Did I hear him correctly? We all looked at Agent Fowler in surprise.

"Really?" Michael asked.

"Yes, but you need a few bedroom arrangements if you're going to stay here." Agent Fowler said. I was doing the happy dance in my head.

"Thank you Agent Fowler." We all said in unison and ran to our guardians. Ratchet scooped me up and I hugged his hand. He pet my head and I smiled and looked up at him. He smiled at me and I hugged him tighter.

"If you all have guardians, then who am I going to be paired with?" Sapphire asked. Jazz held his hand out to her.

"Care to be my charge, Sapphire?" he asked. Sapphire smiled and ran over to him and climbed onto his hand.

"I'd be glad, Jazz." She said and Snow nuzzled his hand.

"Hey, do I get a charge?" Ironhide asked.

"Like I said, the Bots with two charges can hand one over to you." Anna said.

"I wanna be your charge." William said as he walked up to Ironhide. "You talk guns and I talk guns. We're a perfect match." Ironhide smiled.

"I like you already, kid." he said and patted William on the head. The rest of the day passed by in bliss as Agent Fowler and the Bots talked about school, the base, and Sapphire. We were busy debating whether or not to stay with Jack, Miko, or Raf because we ran outta places to sleep.

I stayed with Ratchet at the computer. He was helping me get my classes in order and what clubs I would be joining for school.

"Anything else?" Ratchet asked.

"Glee Club." I said. "Glee Club is my favorite club!"

"What is Glee Club?" Ratchet asked as he looked to me. I was sitting on his shoulder.

"Glee Club is basically a singing group and you have to be talented enough to join." I said. "All of us were in both Glee Club and Drama Club back at home." I looked down, thinking of Frank. He must be very worried about me.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" Ratchet asked, noticing my sudden depression. I looked at him. He had concerned eyes.

"I was just thinking about Frank." I said. "He must be very worried about us."

"I promise you Wendy, I will find a way for you and your friends to get home." Ratchet said. I yawned. Gosh, I've been feeling sleepy a lot more often.

"I think it may be time for you to go to bed." Ratchet said. I looked at him.

"What time is it?" I asked. Ratchet checked the clock on his arm and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Primus, it's nearly 1 AM!" he exclaimed. I got on Ratchet's hand and he walked over to the couch. Kathy was on the bottom half of the couch and Michael was at the top. They were both asleep and I have to get the table again. I groaned. I didn't want the table!

"What's wrong?" Ratchet asked. I pointed to the table.

"I have to sleep on the table." I said. Ratchet gave a small look to the table and shook his head.

"No, you're not sleeping on that table. Not anymore." he said and headed in a different direction.

"Where're you going?" I asked as we headed down a hallway.

"My berth room." Ratchet said and he opened the door to his room. We went in and the lights cut on. His room was pretty big. He had a desk for a workspace in the corner and a large bed.

"Are you gonna stay with me?" I asked, voice heavy with sleep. "You need rest, too." Ratchet pondered my question.

"If you want me to, I will stay." he said. I nodded. Ratchet turned off the lights and he sat down on the bed. I laid down on his back and placed me on his chest. I blushed and laid on my stomach. This spot on his chest was warm and soft. I felt his finger carefully brush against my back. I smiled and yawned again.

"Sleep, Wendy. I will be with you all night and when you wake up." Ratchet said. I smiled and mumbled before letting sleep take me.

**And done! So, did you guys like the new OC? I decided to give Jazz a charge he would love and take care of.**

**There are a few more OC's to come, they aren't mine. They belong to someone else just as wacky as I am!**

**Please read and review and no flames!**


	9. Meeting MECH

**Time for another chapter! Anybody else like Sapphire? I do and she is so cute!**

**I don't own Transformers or Sapphire. I own only my OCs. And I don't own Stand in the Rain by Superchick._  
><em>**

**Wendy POV**

I woke up from the dream in a cold sweat. It wasn't as vivid as the last bad dream I had. I did my best to keep calm and breathe, telling myself that it was just a dream.

"Wendy." Ratchet said with concern. "What's wrong?" I looked at my guardian, holding back tears. But the tears pooled over and streaked down my face. Ratchet looked at me with concern and when he saw that I was crying, he scooped me up and cradled me against his chest.

"Are you ok?" Ratchet asked as I cried. "Was it a nightmare?" I nodded and wiped away my tears.

"H-he came back. To warn me." I sniffled. "He threatened them. He promised he would come back and hurt us." Ratchet had a look on his face that said 'I thought so.'

"It was just a nightmare." he said and softly rocked back and forth. "I promised you that your father would never hurt you. And I won't let him hurt your friends or you." I stopped sobbing and wiped away a few tears.

"But h-he always keeps his promises." I whispered and hugged onto his chest. I was afraid to let go. Ratchet lifted me to his face and I looked him in the eyes. I never noticed how his eyes were the color aquamarine.

"Wendy, please don't cry." Ratchet said. "And I made a promise to keep you safe. And I never break my promises. Now don't cry." I wiped away a tear and I hugged him. I felt him pause for a moment before cupping a hand on my back and hugging me. I silently let the tears fall.

"Wendy, please stop crying." Ratchet said. "It hurts me to see you cry." I looked at him with surprise.

"It does?" I asked. Ratchet nodded and wiped away a stray tear.

"There, now don't cry." Ratchet said and I wiped away the last of the tears.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"7:10 AM." Ratchet answered. "Are you OK?" I nodded and sniffled.

"I think I'm OK now." I said and sat up straight in his hand. Ratchet stood up and walked back into the main room. He started to work on the computer while I went to get breakfast. After eating a bowl of cereal and washing my dishes, I walked back into the main room and noticed Kathy, Michael and Zach sitting on the couch watching TV. I sat down on the stairs and tried not to think about the bad dream I had. I was lost in thought for a while before William broke my trance.

"Hey. Is everything OK? You seem spaced out." he asked and sat down beside of me. I could see Ratchet staring at us from the computer. I did my best to fake a smile like my drama teacher taught me to.

"I'm fine. Just didn't get much sleep last night. I stayed up till nearly one in the morning with Ratchet." I said and pointed with my thumb to said Bot. William didn't look really convinced and I knew I should have got up to do something or said something to make us laugh.

"Why did you guys stay up that late?" he asked.

"We were working on my junior application for Jasper High." I said. "I think they have a Glee Club there." William smiled wider and I knew I got his attention away from my spacing out.

"Yes!" he said and got up. "I'm gonna tell the others." He left and I went back to thinking. It wasn't long before my thinking was interrupted again.

"Hey, girl!" Kathy said and she pulled on my arm. "C'mon, we're gonna karaoke."

"Why now?" I asked. "I mean, I want to sing, but why now?" She gave me a look.

"Girl, you had a nightmare and you're acting a little depressed." Kathy answered and pulled me to my feet. "And karaoke helps bring you back. C'mon!" She pulled me and I dragged along behind her.

"Wait, how do you know I had a bad dream?" I asked. Then the answer hit me like a rock to the face. I faced my guardian and he had a guilty look in his eyes. "You told them?"

"Yes, but I didn't know you would be upset about it." Ratchet said.

"Actually, we guessed it because you always stay away from us whenever you have a nightmare." Zach said. "And we asked him because you slept with him last night." I turned to my guardian with an apologetic look. He nodded at me, accepting my silent apology. Kathy and Anna both immediately busted out laughing. We all looked to them in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Michael asked. Kathy kept laughing and Anna calmed down enough to answer.

"Yo-you said that they slept together!" Anna managed to get out before laughing her ass off. I knew what she meant by then and my face heated up. I looked to Ratchet and he caught onto what they said. His cooling fans cut on, the Cybertronian's way of blushing. I blushed harder at that. Michael and William looked at both me and Ratchet and to themselves before looking disgusted. Zach laughed a little before stopping himself.

"Oh, god, I didn't mean it like that!" he said and put his hands up to keep me from strangling him. "I swear I never meant for it to come out like that!" Kathy and Anna both fell to the floor, rolling on the ground.

"Stop laughing!" I said and buried my face in my hands. Dear god this was embarrassing! I uncovered my eyes and my nose to see if they stopped. Nope, they were still rolling.

"Hey, Wendy, on a scale from 1 to 100, what was he?" Anna chortled and a few tears fell from her eyes. That did it. With a battle cry, I jumped on her and managed to pin her to the floor easily. She struggled to get out of my hold, but I didn't let her go.

"Say something else, I dare you!" I said in a playful tone and pulled her arm back. She flinched.

"Ow, mercy!" Anna called and hit her other hand to the floor. I laughed.

"Who's laughing now, huh?" I asked and felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my arms. "The fuck?" Zach had me and pulled me off of Anna.

"OK, OK, no more roughhousing!" Zach said and I kicked my feet in the air to try to get down. Zach set me down on the couch and I pouted.

"She started it." I said as I crossed my arms and put on a pouty face.

"And I'm finishing it." Zach said as he helped Anna up and sat between us on the couch.

"Is there anything you had in mind that you wanted to sing?" William asked me. I tapped my chin in thought.

"No, not really." I said.

"Wendy, you need to take a shower or something. Just look at your clothes." Kathy said as she examined my outfit. I looked down and realized that I was still in the clothes from when the new Bots came to Earth. I haven't changed or showered once and a run through the woods made them dirty.

"Ay, ay, ay!" I said and got up. "You're right. I'll be back." I went to the other room to find some clothes and went to the small showers. It felt nice to have a shower after all that I went through the past two days. I wonder if that's gonna be all I ever do. I got out of the shower and out on a large T-shirt and jeans with my black Converse shoes. I brushed through my long hair and put it in my usual braid. I walked out in time to notice that the base was empty, but still had tention in the air.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" I asked as I walked up the stairs. William and Michael walked over to me at the top of the staircase.

"The Cons are on the move. Agent Fowler said that they were after the D.I.N.G.U.S." William explained.

"They're after the what?" I asked.

"The D.I.N.G.U.S. is some sort of weapon. And if the Cons get their hands on it, they might blow up the whole country!" Michael said. My eyes widened.

"What? Are you serious?" I asked and walked to the couch. "Are the Bots already there?" Ratchet nodded at my question.

"They are in pursuit." he said. I nodded and leaned on the railing.

"_Well I'll be dipped!" _Agent Fowler said from over the open comm link. I listened in, knowing that whatever he's seeing is really important.

"_Our assailants are not Decepticons, they are human."_ Optimus said. Ok, did not see that one coming. The others were surprised as well.

"Human?" most of us asked.

"Oh please! Taking on our Bots, they're road kill!" Miko denied.

"_They claim that their name is M.E.C.H."_ Optimus said. Sapphire gasped. We all looked to her and she had a worried expression. She clutched Snow to her as the large cat looked nervous.

"What's wrong, Sapphire?" Raf asked her. Sapphire looked at him with horror in her eyes.

"That's the group that experimented on me!" she said in a panic. "That was their name. They might take the Bots! They finally found me." Sapphire sat on the couch and started to freak out a little. Kathy hugged her and Raf put a hand on her shoulder. Sapphire smiled when Raf tried to comfort her.

"They can't hurt our Bots." Miko said. "And they don't even know you're here." Sapphire gave Miko a worried look.

"They probably can. Look at what they did to me." Sapphire said as her fingers sparked a flame and Snow stood up. "If they can do this, then what makes you say they can't hurt one of them?" No one had nothing to say. Jack cleared his throat and walked over to Sapphire.

"The Bots will fight back and hopefully none of them will come back hurt." he said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Sapphire glanced up at him.

"What's gonna happen if they find me?" she asked. "I can only do so much."

"We can protect you, Sapphire." Raf said and he hugged her. Sapphire's eyes widened a little before they both looked at each other and smiled. Looks like we have a cute couple here.

"Optimus, prepare to enunciate phase 2. 5miles ahead to the south you will reach the rendezvous point." Ratchet said as he looked at a map where the Autobots were. As the others listened in, the Outcasts were trying to help me out of my daze.

"Optimus, you have company." Ratchet said and all eyes were on the screen. The Decepticons finally decided to show their ugly mugs. We could hear the Bots transform over the comm link.

"_After a long road trip, it feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs and kick some tailpipe!"_ Bulkhead said.

"_Those Cons are gonna wish I never landed here."_ Jazz said. We could hear the sounds of a battle and we all listened in as a loud bang filled our ears. There was no response from Optimus.

"Man down! Man down!" Kathy said as she flung her arms in the air.

"Optimus is down!" Miko said.

"Well, no shit, Sherlock." Michael said and Anna snickered. Miko glared at Michael.

"M.E.C.H.'s going to grab the D.I.N.G.U.S. We need to think of something quick!" Jack said and we all started to think.

"You mean like a phase 3?" Raf asked.

"OK, c'mon...think!" Jack muttered to himself as he paced.

"Hey, wait, what if we bridge ourselves to the train first?" Anna suggested as the rest of the Outcasts and Miko's faces lit up. Both Jack and Ratchet had a look of horror on their faces.

"Absolutely not!" Ratchet objected.

"What? Why not?" I asked and looked up at my guardian.

"It's a good idea." Anna backed me up.

"Yeah, but it'll be suicide." Jack said and Anna scoffed.

"Hello! The United States of total meltdown! Lives are at stake!" Miko protested.

"Yes! Yours!" Ratchet said. "You want me to not only bridge you into a confined space, but one traveling at 90 mph? I can't even count the number of things that can go wrong-mass displacement trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn!"

"Metal burn, Ratchet? Really?" I said and crossed my arms as the others gave him a 'Seriously?' look.

"Well, maybe not that last part." Ratchet said and turned serious. "Regardless, it's nearly impossible to fix ground bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed!"

"Would it help if we had access to the train's coordinates?" Raf asked as he typed on his laptop, possibly finding said coordinates. Sapphire's eyes lit up.

"That's a good idea!" she said. "It should work."

"Well..." Ratchet trailed off, clearly not liking the idea.

"Dude, if you don't let us go, then we're all screwed along with other innocent lives!" Anna said.

"Ratchet, c'mon, let us go. We'll die, too, if we don't get to the D.I.N.G.U.S." I said and that made him cringe. "We can do this!" Ratchet gave in, but he said that only 4 of us could go. Jack, Miko, Zach and I stepped up to the plate. Ratchet typed in the coordinates and pulled the lever. Raf, Sapphire, and William were helping monitor the train's position while Michael and Kathy had to hold Anna back to keep from following us. Zach wouldn't let her go.

"Be careful." Ratchet said. Zach gave him a thumbs up and I winked.

"Don't worry, we have combat training." Zach said and he jumped into the bridge after the other two.

"Well, he does. I just know how to hit someone where it hurts!" I said and ran after them. I didn't get any nausea this time, but Zach did and I helped him to his feet.

"C,mon, tough guy. You can do this." I said as he stood up, wobbling. Jack had his phone to his ear.

"We're in." he said. There was something making a noise over the roof and Jack slid the door open to peer out. Zach followed him. "Raf, M.E.C.H. is landing on top of the train!" Jack shouted into the phone. About a few seconds later, the train swerved to the right. I fell into Miko and we both landed in a pile next to an unconscious soldier. Zach helped us both up as a thumping noise was heard. In the middle of the roof, someone started to saw a hole in the roof.

"So what did that buy us, ten seconds?" Jack asked.

"Raf is losing his touch." Miko said.

"We need to defend ourselves." Zach says as he took the soldier's gun. I grabbed a piece of pipe that was lying around. Miko had an axe and Jack had a fire extinguisher. The part of the roof they sawed through fell to the ground in front of us. Three guys with masks were staring down at us.

"You want a piece of this?" Miko asked and she swung the axe. "Well, do ya!?" Jack lifted the fire extinguisher.

"What she said." Zach aimed and shot apart of the roof by their feet.

"That was a warning shot, don't make me shoot you!" he threatened and aimed at them. They said something that we couldn't hear before looking at us and then leaving.

"Chicken." I snickered and rolled my eyes. Jack leaned out of the train with Miko holding onto his arm and doing the same. Zach leaned out and I put the gun back by the soldier.

"Wow, we're pretty fierce." Miko said as she looked at Jack. I smiled, another cute couple in my mind. A loud bang corrupted me from my thoughts as the others looked outside to see what it was.

"What the hell was that?" Zach asked.

"Ratchet! M.E.C.H. blew the train tracks! You need to bridge us out of here! The soldiers, too!" Jack said as I hugged Zach.

"We've lost access to the train data. I can't bridge you back without your coordinates!" Ratchet panicked.

"Maybe we should jump?" Miko suggested. We all looked at her as if she were insane.

"At 90 mph!?" Jack exclaimed.

"It's the impact or the meltdown. Take your pick." Miko retorted. Just then, I had a really crazy idea that could work.

"Hey, wait!" I said and got my phone out. I quickly called Optimus.

"_Wendy?"_ his voice came from the other end.

"M.E.C.H. blew the tracks and I need you to pull up to us so I can get to the controls and pull the emergency brake." I explained to him. The others smiled as they heard my idea.

"_I'm coming for you. Maximum overdrive!"_ he said and I hung up my phone. Right as I did, Optimus drove up as close as he could and he opened the driver's side door. I stepped back and made a running leap into the truck. I made it only halfway in and Optimus had the seat belt and the door help lift me in. Optimus took off like a bullet.

"Wendy, I will help you slow down the train." Optimus said.

"OK." I said as he transformed with me in his hand. He quickly put me down on the front end of the train and I quickly slid inside the cockpit. I managed to find the emergency brake and pulled it. The force threw me backwards on the floor. I could see from the corner of my eye Optimus grabbing the front end of the train and helping stop it. The train stopped about a few inches from the gap in the tracks. I signed and got out of the train on wobbly feet. My foot gave out and I stumbled off the train. Optimus caught me and lifted me to his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked through his face mask. I nodded and tried to stand up, only to end up falling on my butt. The helicopter was flying above and they seemed to be watching us. Optimus sheilded me with his large hands. I grabbed one of his fingers and peered at the helicopter. It was sending off a bad vibe. The rest of the Bots showed up and we watched the helicopter hover above. The walkie talkie in Agent Fowler's hand buzzed before a voice that I known I heard before spoke.

"This isn't over." the voice said.

"Sorry, Si, you lost fair and square." Agent Fowler said. Optimus unshielded me and sat me down on the ground.

"Hm, tell my little Wendy bird that I will be seeing her soon." the voice said and I froze. The helicopter flew off and everyone stared at me.

"Wendy bird?" Agent Fowler asked and stared at me with confusion and I started to hyperventilate.

"Oh, god." Zach said and he stared at me with worry. "Wendy, that can't be him." I shook my head and back up.

"He's here." I said. "He warned me that he was coming." Jack's phone was still on and more than likely, they heard everything. I could hear the Outcasts saying my name.

"Wendy?" Optimus asked.

"I have to get away from you all." I said and ran off.

"Wendy, wait!" Zach yelled and I disappeared in between 2 large boulders. I ran until I collapsed on my hands and knees. I started to cry and curl up into a ball. Why did he have to be here? He really meant it when he said he was going to make my life a living hell. I cried for a few more minutes before I felt the ground shake. Footsteps.

"Please go. He'll hurt all my friends." I sniffled without looking at the bot. "He has technology that can hurt you bots." A hand carefully scooped me up and I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Wendy, don't do this." Optimus said and I stopped struggling.

"But h-he's gonna kill you and them." I said as Optimus brought me close. "After I told my friends and they told police, he tried to kill me and told me that he would kill them. He said it was all my fault!" I broke into tears and Optimus tried to soothe me.

"Wendy, your father never should have hurt you in the first place." Optimus said as I choked on my sobs. "He is a cruel, unforgiving man. I promise you that he will not touch you or your friends. And he may have technology that can hurt us, but we will stand against him." I wiped away my tears and looked at him.

"I j-just don't want y-you to get hurt." I said. "I had a bad dream a-and he said that h-he would show up and m-make me regret ever living." Optimus lifted me to his face and stared at me.

"I will protect you from him at all costs." Optimus said and I hugged him. He cupped a hand over me and we stayed like that until I calmed down enough.

"Ratchet says that we need to return to base." Optimus said and he put me on his shoulder. "Everyone is worried about you." I shuddered and Optimus gave me a concerned look.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to go back." I said and held onto his neck. "I don't know what will happen if I'm seen around them with him watching." Optimus gave me a reassuring look before a ground bridge opened up.

"You will be fine, Wendy." Optimus said and he walked through the ground bridge. I was met with my friends smiling at me and Ratchet giving me a relieved look.

"Wendy, are you ok?" Kathy asked as I was set down beside of her. "We heard everything over the phone. How did your father even get to this dimension?" I shook my head and shrugged.

"I don't know. But he knows that I'm here along with Zach. I don't think that he knows the rest of you are here." I said and the rest come over and group hug around me.

"Wendy, you have nothing to worry about." Anna said. "If your father dares lay a hand on us, we'll kick his ass!" I smiled at that mental image, but then my attention turned to Agent Fowler, who walked over to me and hugged me. My eyes widened a moment before I returned the hug. I don't shake away free hugs. All of the others' eyes widened, too. I guess that they never seen Agent Fowler show any other emotion other than anger.

"You don't have to worry about Silas." he said and released me. "I will do all that I can in order to bring him in." I smiled, but was still confused.

"Thanks, Agent Fowler. But what do you mean Silas?" I said. "His first name is Leland. His full name is Leland Bishop." Agent Fowler looked a little surprised before turning serious again.

"He must have changed his name when he arrived here." he said and then put a hand to his chin. "The real question is how did he get here?" The Outcasts all exchanged a look.

"I believe we know." William said and he explained everything. I couldn't stay around to hear them explain my past life to the new bots and Sapphire. I sat down on the stairs away from everyone else. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Sapphire staring at me with concern.

"So, you surprised that I went through that?" I asked and she shook her head up and down.

"I didn't even have worse." she said and sat down beside of me. "I'm so sorry, Wendy."

"It's ok, really, just as long as he doesn't hurt anyone I hold near and dear to my heart." I said and sighed. "Not to mention, he ruined your life and is hunting you, too."

"Yeah, I know." Sapphire said and she petted Snow. "But if he didn't, I wouldn't have my powers to protect you from Starscream or have Snow. And I wouldn't have met you guys and Jazz. I bet you didn't even hear the good news about me and him." I looked at her with curiosity.

"What news?" I asked as she smiled and Snow rubbed his head against her hand.

"Since I don't have any parents and I can't really be taken out of the state with M.E.C.H. after me, Agent Fowler is making arrangements with Jazz to adopt me." Sapphire said and her smile grew. "He's going to be my dad now." I smiled at her and gave her and Snow a hug.

"Oh, that's great! I'm so happy for you!" I said and she hugged me back while Snow licked my hand. "Your new life is starting out wonderful." Sapphire nodded and we both clasped into an uncomfortable silence.

"Sooo, is there anything you want to do now?" Sapphire said as she looked to me. "Zach and Anna said that you have to be cheered up whenever you have a nightmare or something makes you think about your father." I smiled, they always have to worry about me.

"Yeah, it's their rules." I said and stood up. "Before the Bots had to go after the D.I.N.G.U.S., we were going to karaoke. Do you want to sing with me?" Sapphire shook her head.

"I don't really sing in front of other people." she said. "I'm kinda shy."

"It's only us, the boys, Ratchet and Jazz here." I said. "It's not a big crowd." Sapphire finally agreed with me and we both picked up a microphone as I picked a song. And this one was the perfect song.

**Stand in the Rain- Superchick**

(_Sapphire__)_

_She never slows down. She doesn't know why but she knows when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down. She won't turn around. The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down._

_(Both)_

_So stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain. You won't drown and one day what's lost can be found. You stand in the rain._

_(Wendy)_

_She won't make a sound, alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down. She wants to be found. The only way out is through everything she's running from, wants to give up and lie down._

_(Both)_

_So stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain. You won't drown and one day, what's lost can be found. You stand in the rain._

_(Sapphire)_

_So stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down._

_(Wendy)_

_Stand through the pain. You won't drown and one day, what's lost can be found._

_(Both)_

_So stand through the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down. You stand through the pain. You won't drown and one day, what's lost can be found. You stand through the rain._

By the time we finished singing, all eyes were on us. Raf stared at Sapphire with shock and smiled. Jazz stared at his adopted daughter and he smiled at her.

"Sapphire, I didn't know you could sing like that!" Raf said as Sapphire smiled. "You sounded beautiful!" That part made them both blush and I noticed Ratchet staring at me with shock and another emotion I couldn't place. Was it...love? I blushed at the thought and looked away. No, he couldn't love me. I'm just his charge.

"Wow, Wendy, you have a voice, too, girly." Jazz said as he poked me in the stomach. I giggled.

"Thanks." I said and my attention turned to the couch. I sat back down, feeling a little less depressed about today.

"Wendy." Ratchet said and I turned to him. "Do you want to finish filling out your school application?" I nodded and wandered over to him. He held his hand out for me and I climbed on. Ratchet put me on his shoulder and I scooted closer to his face. I could feel him tense when I brushed against his face, but then he loosened up.

I put my head against Ratchet's face and I felt him tense up again. He looked at me and I smiled. He smiled back before turning his attention back to the screen. I wondered if he really did like me. I blushed at the thought and turned my attention back to the screen.

**So, that's the end of this chapter. Hopefully I can update sooner than this. I have a lot to do in the week.**

**So, did anyone else figure out the puzzle about Wendy and Silas? Oh, and I had no idea if that name was right. I hope I got Silas' name right. Well his old one and new one.**

**Please read and review and no flames! :D**


	10. Field trip and adoption

**Yay, new chappie! There will be a few surprises in this one, some you may never guess. Read to find out!**

**I do own my OCs. Zaqn123 owns Sapphire and Hasbro owns Transformers.**

**Wendy POV**

Tomorrow for the first time in about 5 days, the Outcasts can actually see civilization. We all have to turn in our applications in the main office at Jasper High and audition for the Glee Club. We already had out song picked out and we were heading over there after school was let out. After we do that, we have to go shopping again so we can get some more clothes and help pick some for Sapphire because she had some sort of jumpsuit on when she arrived.

I sat down on the stairs and twirled my hair around my fingers. I always do that when I'm nervous. Ratchet sensed my nervousness and he held a hand out to me. That was my cue to get on. I stepped onto his hand and he lifted me to his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as I clambered onto his shoulder and sat down. I shook my head.

"No, I'm ok, just nervous." I said and twirled my hair in my fingers again. Ratchet examined me doing said actions and then blinked.

"Why are you nervous?" Ratchet asked.

"Because of the Glee Club audition." I said and stopped twirlng my hair. "What if they don't accept us? Jack, Miko, and Raf already told us how people judge others in a flash. What if that happens to us and we get kicked out just by the way we are?" Ratchet gave me a disbelieving look.

"That's nonsense, Wendy. You and the other humans all have a wonderful talent and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise!" he said. "Anyone who doesn't want you are out of their processors." I smiled at him before raising an eyebrow.

"Processors?" I asked and he had to correct himself.

"I mean, their heads." He said and I giggled. He looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes and I blushed. Dammit, what's up with me? I turned my head over in time to see Bulkhead arrive with Miko.

"You sound just like my parents!" Miko said.

"Aren't they Japanese?" Bulkhead asked as he transformed.

"They may speak a different language, but they say the same things!" Miko retorted. I turned so I was facing away from the computer screen to watch the conversation.

"That's because we want what's best for you. And that means making sure you go to school. Not jail!" Bulkhead said and my eyes widened.

"Uh, oh. What'd you do?" Jack asked in a teasing manner as he leaned along the railing. I had to find out what she did.

"I ditched detention." Miko said, casually. Anna walked down the stairs and high fived her.

"Lucky, if I do that sorta thing, I get kicked outta Glee Club and have to do community service." she said and Bulkhead leaned down to Miko.

"Look, Miko. Before I became a warrior, I was a laborer: construction. I can build stuff, I can break stuff and that's it!" he said, hoping she would get the hint. But Miko took his advice the wrong way.

"I like breaking stuff! I wanna be just like you, Bulk!" Miko said and I facepalmed at her obviousness. Anna smiled at Miko's answer.

"As do I." she said and crossed her arms.

"Ugh, why do you wanna be like me when you can be a medic like Ratchet?" Bulkhead said, frustrated that Miko didn't take the hint. I glanced at Ratchet, who was busy typing on the computer.

"I'm detecting a fresh energon pulse from the nation called Greece." my guardian announced and I turned back to the computer. "An ancient city. Quite historic, I believe."

"Ancient Greece, huh? Oh, field trip!" Bulkhead said with some excitement.

"Anna, you coming with?" Miko asked.

"Hell yeah!" Anna said. Ratchet bridged the 3 Wreckers to Greece.

"Ah, Ancient Greece, the most historic place in the world." Kathy said.

"Each time I hear 'Greece,' I think of the movie 'Troy.'" William said and he smirked. I smirked, knowing that Troy is our town name. Kathy gasped excitedly.

"Oh, I LOVED that movie!" she said and hopped up and down. "My favorite character is Achilles." My eyes widened at his name.

"He's my favorite character, too." I said. "I mean, c'mon, what woman couldn't resist THAT body?" Ratchet was listening by that point and he was staring at me with an emotion I couldn't place.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, a hint of what sounded like jealousy in his voice.

"There's this movie called 'Troy' that our history teacher had us watch and it was AWESOME!" Michael said.

"Yeah, the main character's name is Achillies and he was a big part of the Trojan War." Kathy explained. "Brad Pitt played the role of Achilles and boy was he HOT!" Kathy said faned herself with her hand. I giggled.

"Oh, yeah. He was hot with a capital H! I'm jealous of the girl who played as Hector and Parris' cousin." I said and Ratchet gave me a disbelieving look.

"What's so special about him, anyway?" Ratchet asked, now showing that he was jealous. I blushed.

"We have to let you guys watch the movie sometime." I said. "If it exists here." Then, Bulkhead asked for a bridge back and all of the Autobots piled into the main room. Miko showed Optimus a picture on her phone.

"It is indeed an energon harvester. A tool created by the Ancients to remove raw energon from any nearby source." Optimus said as he studied the photo.

"Greek Gods knew Autobots?" Raf asked in disbelief.

"No. The Ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages." Optimus explained. "This fresco was likely a signpost indicating a harvester's location hidden somewhere on this planet."

"Uh, Optimus, if the harvester removes energon from anything, and you all have energon pumping inside you..." Jack trailed off.

"In Decepticon hands, the harvester could be a devastating weapon." Optimus said.

"See? You were a genius to destroy that painting!" Miko said to Bulkhead.

"I can't argue with that." Anna said as she and Miko high fived.

"Miko's not wrong. How can the Cons find the harvester without the fresco?" Arcee asked.

"There is a way." Sapphire declared. "With the Web. Raf, do you want to finish for me?"

"No problem." Raf agreed. "If you do an image search for 'Greek God' or 'Golden Orb,' this pops up. It's in a museum." Raf pulled up a picture of a white Greek God statue with a golden orb in it's hand. The Bots stared at the picture.

"That the real deal?" Arcee asked.

"Contact Agent Fowler." Optimus said, without taking his eyes off the screen. My guardian did so, only to have Agent Fowler's answering machine instead.

"I hate talking to machines." Ratchet grumbled and I smiled.

"Are you guys technically machines?" I asked, earning a small glare from Ratchet and a chuckle from Jazz.

"Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, we will have to confiscate the harvester on our own." Optimus had announced.

"Hold on, confiscate?" William asked. "As in steal museum property?" Jack asked.

"That sounds...illegal." Raf said.

"I do not wish to break human law. But once the Decepticons learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary. We must act covertly." Optimus said.

"No offense, Optimus. But covertly and giant robots don't really go well together. Museums are public. And they have guards and security cameras." Jack explained.

"I can see that in my mind." Michael said and smiled. "And it ain't going too well."

"No problem! We're small enough to sneak in! And we're not a government secret!" Miko told us.

"Miko, I'm not sure that's wise." Bulkhead said.

"We can do it!" Anna piped up. "We have muscles over there and girls who know how to sneak in."

"She's right." I said, earning a few looks. "5 boys and 5 girls should be able to sneak in and out easily. And if we get caught, then you have 6 convincing actors to buy you some time."

"But how will you get the harvester?" Ironhide asked. "Ain't that thing a little heavy for you?"

"Muscles." I smriked and pointed to the 5 boys.

"It might be our best option, Ironhide." Optimus told the weapons specialist. "The longer we debate, the more time we give the Decepticons." In the next few minutes, we came up with a plan.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered and they all went through the portal. He sounded so badass saying that! All of us humans were currently standing on a lift, waiting to go.

"So, who's nervous?" I asked. Jack, Raf, Sapphire and Michael raised their hands. I shrugged. "I guess you all are the only ones."

"How come you guys aren't as nervous?" Raf asked me.

"Whenever we had to perform or get ready for a play, we would try to calm ourselves by thinking of funny things and laughing at jokes." William explained.

"Yeah, we got used to it after a while. Well, everyone but Michael. I remember in one play, we had to do a scene where we snuck up on each other, so we know how to be quiet and sneak around." Zach said.

"We haven't done anything like this, but it'll be fun trying to do it." I said.

"Hell yeah!" Kathy and Anna say together and we all high five.

"_Children."_ Optimus said from over the com link, earning a few scoffs from Jack, William and Zach. "_I will have a clear view of you. Once you secure the harvester, I will contact Ratchet and he will bridge you back to base." _Said Bot activated the bridge

We went through the bridge and noticed the statue. It was pretty, but we could stare at it later. Optimus was in his truck mode and he flashed the lights 3 times. That was the start signal. Jack rose the lift up under the camera. Miko took a picture and placed her phone over the camera. Now for the heavy lifting.

The 5 girls loosened the orb out of the statue's hand and we did our best to switch sides with the boys so they could put the orb down easily. Then I heard a crack. We all turned to see Optimus staring at us and a badass red car transformed and stabbed him with some sort of electric pole. Optimus fell to the ground and the red guy jumped on his back and stabbed him again.

"It's Cons!" Raf gasped and he grabbed Sapphire's hand.

"Oh no!" she said and hugged him. Snow nervously yowled and swished his tail.

"They've got Optimus!" Jack said. "Shit!" Anna and Kathy say in unison.

"Ok, we need to move!" Zach said as the boys carefully eased the harvester down as we tried to make room for it. There isn't going to be enough room for us all on here. Miko, Anna and Kathy were watching the fight going on outside. The boys set the harvester down in time for a Cybertronian to hit the wall and make the alarm go off.

"C'mon. Time to make our exit, guys." Miko said. Jack lowered the lift so Anna, Miko, Kathy and I could get off and scout ahead for a way out. The boys and Sapphire followed on the lift. Miko found a garage and hit the bottom to open it. Anna followed Miko under the opening door and froze when a flashlight beam hit them. I grabbed Kathy and slapped a hand over her her mouth to keep her from making any noise as I pulled her back.

"Uh...wassup?" Miko asked, nervously. "Hey, there!" Anna said with a fake smile.

"Better come with me, girls." a security guard said and grabbed them both and took them to his office.

"Not good." Jack said.

"Hey look!" Michael said and he pointed to another garage door. It was open slightly and we could see a pair of Cybertronian legs from the other side. "Hey Arcee!" Michael ran over and Jack followed close behind him.

"Arcee!" Jack called and we ran after them. News flash, Michael, that's not Arcee!

"It's Soundwave!" Raf said. "Aw, shit!" Zach and William say in unison. Soundwave grabbed the harvester and then stared at me. He grabbed me and I shrieked in surprise.

"Leave her alone!" Sapphire yelled as she threw a fireball at Soundwave and Snow growled and clawed the air between them. Soundwave dodged the fireball his tentacle grabbed Sapphire. She screamed as she was taken away from Snow and the leopard yowled with pain.

"No, let her go!" Raf yelled and had to be held back by Zach and Jack. Soundwave watched Sapphire before letting her get closer to Snow. As the pair struggled to be with each other, Soundwave grabbed Snow with the same tentacle Sapphire was in. He transformed and I was in the passenger seat while Sapphire held Snow close in the driver seat. I tried to reach for her, but the seatbelt was tight around me. I couldn't do anything.

**Ratchet POV**

I felt nervous for some reason as the rest of Team Prime came back. Something wasn't right. I noticed that 4 humans were missing.

"Where are Wendy, Anna, Miko and Sapphire?" I asked. Ironhide, Jazz and Bulkhead exchanged nervous glances and I got suspicious. "Someone better tell me what happened or I start throwing wrenches!" I threatened and raised the servo with the wrench.

"Whoa, whoa, put da wrench down!" Jazz said and hid behind Ironhide.

"Um, Miko and Anna got caught by security." Jack said.

"Wendy and Sapphire were taken by Soundwave along with the harvester." William admitted with shame and fear. Wendy captured by Soundwave!?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WENDY WAS TAKEN!?" I shouted.

"Soundwave got the harvester first, grabbed Wendy and then grabbed Sapphire when she was trying to protect Wendy." Michael said. "We have to get Wendy back!"

"Hey! Sapphire was caught, too!" Rafael yelled, surprising us all. The boy never shouted before. Rafael started to cry and Kathy hugged him. I growled. Those Decepticons will pay if they hurt those girls.

"Don't worry, old friend." Optimus put a servo on my shoulder. "We will get them back." For your sake, Optimus, I hope so.

**Wendy POV**

Soundwave chained me to the wall and put Sapphire and Snow in a small cage hanging from the ceiling. The chains were a little uncomfortable, but I'll live. Sapphire was still recovering from her little attack. She passed out for a few seconds during the flight.

"Wendy, what do we do now?" Sapphire asked and pet Snow for comfort.

"I guess we hang out here and wait for the Bots to rescue us." I said. "At least we're here with the Decepticons instead of my dad's team." Sapphire nodded at that.

"But it would be better if we were with neither." she said.

"Sapphire, I don't know how well you do at acting, but try not to let too much emotion show on your face." I explained. "If they see that, then they will want to torture you first like you'll be the easiest one to crack. And don't look at me whenever they try to question you. They would use me to get you to answer." Sapphire nodded.

"I don't know about that last part." she said. "They might threaten one of us into talking by using one of us regardless. What do we do then?"

"Don't tell them anything no matter what happens." I said and then the doors open to reveal that red guy from the museum and the one that Miko and Anna ran into at Greece. Time to act smart ass.

"What's up, bitchface and asswipe?" I asked. "Anything new happen today?" They both glared at me and the red guy stepped up to me. He made me look at him with a clawed finger.

"My designation is Knock Out. Don't forget it." he growled.

"Ok, so I accidentally said that wrong." I said with a smart ass attitude. "If I heard you correct, your name is dickhead. Yeah, that's it!" Knock Out was angry now. I put on a fake smile and tried to avoid eye contact. Knock Out had scary cool red eyes and he meant business.

"You are a really stubborn human." Knock Out sneered and I looked at Breakdown, the other guy. He was pretty cool looking, now that I got a good look at him.

"Sup?" I asked him, completely ignoring Knock Out. "You have awesome eyes." I think my little compliment must have surprised them both.

"My optics?" Breakdown asked, confused.

"I guess that's what they're called, yeah." I said.

"Trying to be nice won't get you out that easily." Knock Out said. I shrugged.

"Eh, it was my best shot." I said. "Would you rather me compliment you guys more or be a bitch about it?" They stared at me. I was glad that they were paying more attention to me than to Sapphire. If they found out what she could do, then all bets were off.

They both left and it was just me and Sapphire. We were silent for a couple of minutes before Starscream came in.

"Aw, shit!" I said and Sapphire had a feared look on her face. Starscream smirked at me and I glared at him. I saw him glance at Sapphire and Snow.

"I have both of the humans I wanted right here." Starscream said and he used a claw to make me look at him. "And there is no escaping here. How are you today, my dear Wendy?"

"Well, I'm being held on this rust bucket by an old tin can who's a real ass and getting cramps by these restraints. So, um, yeah I'm doing great!" I say, voice heavy with sarcasm. Starscream growled and gave me a glare.

"Watch your mouth, fleshling! Do you know who you're talking to?" Starscream threatened.

"Who are you, my dad? You can't tell me what to do!" I shot back. Starscream looked over to Sapphire and he gave me a wicked smile. I didn't let it show on my face or in my eyes, but I regretted what I said and knew where he was going with this.

"Surely you don't want your little friend to get hurt now, do you?" Starscream said and he gestured to Sapphire, who was clutching onto Snow for dear life. "If you want to see her alive and well, tell me where the Autobot base is and I will let you both go free." I scoffed and rolled my eyes at that.

"You and I both know well that you won't keep your promise and keep us regardless." I said. "And I won't let you harm Sapphire and Snow!"

"And who's going to stop me?" Starscream asked with a menacing tone. I noticed a movement behind him and saw Bulkhead charging up his gun.

"If you want my honest opinion, then he will." I pointed my head to Bulkhead. Starscream turned around and was face to face with Bulkhead's gun. I smirked. "And who's going to stop him?"

"Bulkhead!" Sapphire said, excitedly. Jazz, Optimus and Ironhide came in right behind him. "Jazzy!" Jazz took Sapphire and Snow out of the cage and they cuddled for a second before Starscream charged up his gun and aimed at me.

"A wrong move and this human is toast." he threatened. I let no emotion show on my face. If I were to die here, then that means that all of my friends are safe from my father's wrath. I stared at the pretty red color coming from Starscream's gun and braced myself.

"Look around, Starscream." Ironhide said. "You're surrounded. Just let the human go and we won't hurt you as much." Then Bulkhead shot Starscream and they began to brawl. Optimus got the chains off and he held me close. I hugged my hero and saw Starscream go through the wall. I snickered at him.

"That's what you get for messing with us!" I shouted, earning a few chuckles from Ironhide and Jazz. We walked out of there and walked in the hallway. "So, did ya miss us?" Optimus looked down at me and I smiled at him. I could tell he was smiling behind his face mask. It made him look like a boss!

"Yes, and I believe that your friends will be wanting to hug you when we get back." Optimus said before comming Ratchet. "Ratchet, send a ground bridge." A bridge formed about a second later and we went through it.

"Wendy, Sapphire!" Everyone cheered and the humans practically glomped us. I was knocked to the floor with everyone else and we laughed. I was snatched up by a hand and noticed it was Ratchet. I blushed, but I hugged his large finger.

"Heya!" I said and he scanned me. I shivered and he apologized. "They didn't hurt me. They just talked to us and Starscream didn't even get a chance to hurt us." Ratchet glared at Starscream's name.

"If he tries to hurt you again, then I will personally rip out his spark!" Ratchet threatened. I was taken aback. Ratchet was really that worried about me? I looked away to Kathy and she gestured to me. I asked Ratchet to put me down by Kathy and she hugged me.

"You know, you have a good record of getting caught by giant robots!" Kathy joked and I smiled.

"Yeah, I know." I said. Sapphire was hugging Raf and they both looked happy. I smiled at that. We all went our different ways. Sapphire and Raf were both typing on the computer, Zach, William and Michael were talking by the couch, Miko, Anna and Bulkhead were dunebashing, Jack and Arcee went on a drive and the two of us were talking on the steps.

"So, you basically smart mouthed them and they didn't do anything to you?" Kathy asked. I nodded.

"Starscream was getting ready to harm Sapphire and I was about to tell him to not hurt her, but I saw Bulkhead enter with the rest and they rescued us." I told her.

"Wendy." Ratchet called me. "Could you please come here." I got up and Kathy walked over to the boys. I walked over to Ratchet, who had his hand held out for me to get on. After I got on his hand, Ratchet walked with me into the med bay. I saw Optimus and Agent Fowler there. I looked to Ratchet in confusion. Ratchet gave me a reassuring look before placing me on the table with Agent Fowler.

"Wendy, we need to discuss something in private." Agent Fowler said in a serious tone. I tilted my head.

"What?" I asked.

"We've noticed that you have no parents to take care of you. Your biological father is here, but even I'm not stupid enough to hand you over to him. So, Optimus has decided to take you in as his adopted daughter. What do you have to say?" Agent Fowler asked. I was shocked. I had nothing to say. I looked up at Optimus and saw a gleam in his eyes-I mean, optics.

"You would do this for me?" I asked and walked to the edge of the table. Optimus nodded.

"Wendy, you have no parental units to take care of you here and I wish not to see you in anymore pain with your father. I know that the rest of the Autobots have charges to take care of, so I wanted to be the one responsible for you." Optimus explained. Well, doesn't he know how to get on my good side! I nodded.

"I think that would be a great idea." I said and smiled. I lifted my arms up to him, wanting to hug him. Optimus smiled, picked me up and hugged me. I finally felt happy that someone had decided to adopt me. And the best part about it is that I can still see my friends.

"Prime, I hope you can take good care of this child." Agent Fowler said.

"Hey, I'm a teenager, not a child!" I said and hugged my new father. "Oh, what's the date, today? The whole time we were here, I never knew what the number of the day was." Agent Fowler checked his phone.

"It's September 20." he answered. I frowned. September 20. The day before he was born. All three of the dudes in front of me looked at me with concern. "Is there something wrong?" I nodded.

"Tomorrow is September 21." I said. "September 21 is my father's birthday." They all understood and nodded. Optimus and Agent Fowler went to talk about the adoption while Ratchet and I stayed behind in the med bay.

"Wow, I can't believe the almighty leader of the Autobots is going to adopt me." I said while sitting on Ratchet's shoulder. "I'm so happy right now!" Ratchet smiled at me and I hugged his face. Ratchet didn't hesitate to hug me back. We stayed like that for a few seconds before we looked away.

"When will you tell the other humans?" Ratchet asked. I shrugged.

"Whenever we go back into the main room, I guess." I said. "I'm sure Kathy and Anna will freak when they hear about this." Ratchet took me back to the main room. I don't know how, but the Outcasts seemed to know there was something going on.

"Ok, Wendy, what happened in there?" William asked. Ratchet set me down by the couch and they all surrounded me.

"Jeez, why you gang up on me?" I asked, a little claustrophobic when they surrounded me. They backed off a little.

"Sorry." Michael apologized. "But what happened in there? You look too happy."

"Optimus is adopting me!" I said and they had shocked looks on their faces. I clapped a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. "Your faces look priceless!" Then they all cheered and glomped me. No, no, they DOG PILED on me.

"Guys...can't breathe!" I gasped from under Kathy. We all struggled to get off of each other and I laughed with the rest. "Ow, you guys broke my ribcage!" I felt something scan me and I shivered. We all looked to Ratchet.

"Dude, it was a figure of speech." Michael said and he put an arm around me. I took his arm and put it back where it was.

"Nice try, Romeo." I said and walked off. Michael is really desperate to get together with me. I walked over to Optimus who just got back from talking to Agent Fowler.

"Sup?" I asked and he picked me up. "I told them about the news and they dog piled on me." Optimus smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I have told Ironhide and Jazz." Optimus said. "They are happy for us both." I felt tired from the day. All I wanted to do now was sleep. Optimus took note of my drowsiness and he walked through the hallway.

"Where are we going?" I asked and tried to keep my eyes open. Optimus got to a door and he punched in an access code before going inside.

"My berth room. Ratchet said that you needed a different place to sleep. He says that you have been sleeping on a table." Optimus said. I nodded. Optimus laid down on his berth and set me on his chest. Surprisingly, the spot I was on was soft, not hard. I got comfortable.

"Sleep well, Wendy." Optimus said. "I will be here when you wake up."

"Goodnight...daddy." I said and closed my eyes.

**Chappie end! Did anyone like that last part? I thought it would be cool for Wendy to be adopted by Optimus. PLEASE READ WHAT'S BELOW!**

**I have been informed of something called SOPA that has been wanting to take down Fanfiction, YouTube, and Devaintart. We need lots of votes to keep these sites alive. I don't have a link or whatever to vote, but ask around and see if there's anyone you know who has a link. DOWN WITH SOPA! LONG LIVE FANFICTION!**

**And I will be needing new Autobots to come in. I will take in at least 3 more and I have no idea who to bring in. The reason why I am bringing in new bots is because I want the Outcasts to have their own bots and the original bots to have only one human to watch after. PM me or post on a review who to add in.**

**I have no idea when the Ancient Greece trip was, so I picked a random day and month. Don't blame me if I'm wrong, I don't think they ever called the day on the show.**

**Please R&R and no flames! :) Peace!**


	11. Family and Auditions

**Whaddup? I'm back with another chapter! This chapter has nothing to do with Speed Metal on TFP because most of this chapter will be for the Outcasts' audition for Glee Club and Wendy having some heart to heart chats.**

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: Sapphire and Snow**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**I also don't own Scream by Usher or Because of You by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Wendy POV**

I woke up feeling someone watching me. I yawned and then turned my head to see my new father staring at me like as if he were waiting for me to wake up. Well this is awkward!

"Um...morning?" I greeted in a confused manner, wondering why the hell he was staring at me like that. It was starting to freak me out.

"Good morning, Wendy." Optimus said and he carefully scooped me up into his hand and kept staring at me. Yep, definitely freaked out.

"Um, is there any reason why you're staring at me like that?" I asked. "It's starting to scare me a little." Optimus gave me an apologetic look.

"I am sorry. I do not mean to scare you. I was just waiting for you to wake up." Optimus admitted with shame.

"It's ok." I said and then had a thought. "How long were you waiting for me to wake up?"

"Almost an Earth hour." he answered. "It is 6:30 AM." I stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Ok, I'm gonna not find that creepy at all." I said with a sarcastic tone. "You didn't have to wait for me to wake up. You could've just set me down here and went on your way."

"If I were to leave you alone here while you were sleeping and you woke up with no one in here, you would have no way to get down from my berth." Optimus said. I peered over his hand and saw a long way down. Well, looks like jumping was off the list.

"Oh." I said and smiled sheepishly. "Or you could've brought me along with you."

"I would possibly need both of my servos if I had brought you along." Optimus said before standing up. "We should be heading out, don't you think?" I nodded.

"Ok. Onward!" I say as I hold a fist in the air. I could've swore I saw Optimus smile a little bit. I have a new mission: get my father to smile a lot more often. Now I know I still call him Optimus, but I find it respectful to call him by his first name. I will still call him Dad, but I want today to be over with before I do. We entered the main room and Optimus set me down so I could get breakfast. I really need to stop forgetting to eat.

"Hey, girl!" Kathy said as she hugged me. "Congrats on the adoption! I can't believe Boss Bot himself wants to adopt you." I hugged her back.

"I know, I can't believe it, either." I said and we let go. "What do you want, Froot Loops or Honey Nut Cheerios?"

"Cheerios, please." We both made a bowl and sat down on the couch to watch TV.

"So, you ready for that Glee Club audition?" I asked Kathy. She nodded, vigorously.

"Oh, yeah!" Kathy said. "We are going to blow them away!"

"Got that right!" I said and we high fived. We ate our cereal and watched an episode of Spongebob. It was the Krusty Krab pizza episode and I smirked, thinking of the day we encountered the scraplets. I found it funny when we all gasped and said 'Squidward!' I wish we could do that again.

"Hey, girls." Michael greeted and he put his arms around us. "Whatcha doing?" Me and Kathy gave him a deadpanned look and he took his arms off of us.

"Eating and watching Spongebob." We said simultaneously.

"Oh, cool!" Michael said and sat down in between us. "Which episode?"

"Krusty Krab pizza." We both say again.

"Sweet, I love this one!" he said and put an arm around me. I gave Michael an 'Are you serious?' look, but he was busy concentrating on the TV. I decided to leave his arm around me, but I didn't snuggle with him. It was just to keep him satisfied.

"Hey, Wendy, what's up?" William asked as he approached. He seemed to stiffen when he saw Michael's arm around me. I waved at him and decided to be obvious around him.

"Hey, nothing much, just watching Spongebob." I said.

"Which one?" William asked, his eyes looking at me and then to Michael's arm around me.

"Krusty Krab pizza." Kathy answered without taking her eyes off the TV.

"Yes, I love that one!" William said. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Sit." I said and made room on the other side of me. William sat down and we were all crammed together on the couch. William put an arm around me and Michael's arm twitched, making them both remove their arms. They both put a hand by my hands as if they were hoping to have me hold one. I glanced at their hands and kept my hands on my lap.

"William, Michael, what are you two doing?" Ratchet's voice came from behind us. I looked at Michael and William and they seemed to be staring each other down. Once Ratchet spoke, they both stared at him, back to each other and then to me. Kathy looked at them both in confusion and then she rolled her eyes, knowing what was with them both. I looked to Ratchet, who had a slight glare at the two boys. Either he was just trying to help me get them off my back or he was jealous that they were trying to make a move on me.

'Wait, why would Ratchet be jealous?' I thought. 'He doesn't like me. Who would like someone as broken as me?' I was broken from my thoughts as Michael stood up.

"I'm getting something to eat." he said and walked away, sulking. I closed my eyes and sighed. They just don't give up whenever I say I don't want to date them.

"Is something wrong, Wendy?" Ratchet asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine." I lied. Ratchet sensed my lie, but he let it go and resumed to his work. He gave me another look before starting on his work. I blushed. Damn my hormones! They never acted like this before my depression. Spongebob went off and the rest of the Autobots and Outcasts arrived in the main room. Kathy and I walked down the stairs with William tagging along behind me. Jazz and Ironhide walked up to me at the end of the stairs.

"Hey, girly! Congrats on you and Boss Bot!" Jazz said and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, congrats. I never thought the mech would do this sorta thing." Ironhide said. I was going to take that as a compliment. I smiled at him.

"Thanks, guys." I said and patted their large feet. "I never saw it coming."

"What are you guys talking about?" Arcee asked. Oh yeah, they never heard the news.

"Optimus has decided to adopt Wendy like Jazz did for Sapphire." Ironhide said. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee had shocked looks on their faces and I giggled at their reactions.

"It's true!" I said and did jazz hands. "He's my new dad!"

"Congratulations, Wendy." Arcee said with a smile. I smiled at her and Bulkhead pumped his first in the air. "Alright Optimus!" he said.

Bumblebee was beeping something I couldn't understand.

"Bumblebee says that he views Optimus as his father figure and that you two are like siblings now." Arcee explained to me. I looked at Bee and smiled.

"Thanks, Bee. I'd be glad to be called your sister!" I hugged his hand and he pet my back.

"What do you view me as?" Bulkhead asked. I thought about that for a second.

"You're like a brother, Bee, too. Ironhide and Jazz are like my crazy uncles, and Arcee is like a mom to me." They all smiled at me. Ironhide and Jazz shared a confused look.

"Crazy uncles?" Ironhide asked. "What makes us crazy?"

"You mess with guns. That's all I'm gonna say about you. Jazz...I have no idea. It's better than being called a monkey's uncle." I said and that last part had the Outcasts cracking up laughing.

"What's a monkey's uncle?" Ironhide asked and I giggled.

"Look it up on the Internet." I said. After a second or two, Ironhide gave me a glare.

"That's not very funny." he said and I giggled.

"Dude, you wouldn't have been called that, Jazz would've been called that." I said. "But no, Jazz, you're a crazy uncle." The Outcasts drug me away so we could practice one last time for the audition. We managed to get the bots to come and watch us since the auditions were open in the school's auditorium. Anyone could watch if they wanted to. Ratchet wasn't really interested in going, he wanted to stay and work. But I managed to use my puppy eyes and he agreed to go.

"Hey, Wendy. Can we talk for a minute?" Arcee asked and I nodded. I literally had to be torn away from Michael, because he wouldn't let go of my arm. Arcee and I walked into the hallway towards their berth rooms and stopped there.

"Whatcha wanna talk about?" I asked.

"Did you really mean it when you viewed me as your mother?" Arcee asked in disbelief. I nearly let a frown show. Did she not want to be like a mom? Arcee must read minds because her eyes widened. "It's not because I don't want to be a mother, but I can't believe you would want me as a mother." I smiled at her.

"Of course I meant it." I said. "You're awesome and can kick ass like no tomorrow!" Arcee smiled and she picked me up.

"Thank you. It's just, I had too many friends and family taken from me and I was thinking that it would be the same with you. And that I was the only female." Arcee explained. "I've never really been a mother, even though I helped my sisters take care of sparklings back on Cybertron." My eyes lit up.

"You won't lose me, I'm too easy to find. Wait, you have sisters?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes. Chromia and Elita-1." Arcee said. "They're still alive out there, I can feel it. I used to help them at their sparkling daycare center in Iacon." I nodded at that.

"Are sparklings the equivalent of a human baby?" I asked. Arcee nodded.

"Yes. I wanted to have a sparkmate and a sparkling of my own, but then the war happened." Arcee said.

"Haven't you had any feelings for one of the guys here?" I asked. Arcee gave me a look that said, 'You didn't just go there.'

"No. And having a sparkmate or a sparkling during this war is a no-go." Arcee said. But I could tell she liked someone here and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Aw, c'mon, you can tell me!" I said and poked her hand. "Who else do you have to tell other than me?" Arcee smirked at me.

"I'll tell you when you're 30." She said and I frowned.

"You no fair!" I pouted and then turned serious. "Are you sure? Or are you a little embarrassed that I will call you 'mom' and Optimus as 'dad?' Is that it?" Arcee's eyes widened and I smirked.

"N-no." she stuttered and I giggled. "That's absurd! I don't want Optimus to think of me like that. And he's a Prime. He has no time for that." I rolled my eyes.

"I have a mission to make him smile more, there's no rule that says he can't smile. Is there?" I asked and tilted my head in thought. "Well, either way, you have no worries about that. You can be my mom no matter what anyone else thinks."

"Thanks." Arcee said and smiled. "But is there another reason why I'm like your mother?"

"Yeah, my real mom was like you and she didn't let anyone push her down. She could stand up for herself and can do anything she set her mind to. She could also sing pretty and I decided to follow in her footsteps with singing. She also had long hair like me and wanted mine to grow long and pretty like hers. I also decided to let my hair grow like hers." I explained and sighed. I missed Mama. Arcee noticed and she pet my head.

"You miss her don't you?" She asked and I nodded.

"It wasn't fair what he did." I said. "He robbed me of my mother when I really needed her." Acree had a look of sorrow on her face.

"I'm sorry, Wendy." She apologized. "I know she must've meant a lot to you. I know how you feel with losing a loved one. On that first night you new humans stayed here and they explained your past, I couldn't believe your monster of a father would do that. And right in front of you." I nodded.

"After he killed her, he noticed me and told me to keep quiet or he would do the same to Prim." I said and shivered at the memory.

"Primrose was the name of your sister?" Arcee asked and I nodded. "It's a pretty name."

"Mama picked it out because she always loved that flower. He wanted to pick my name, so it was fair to let Mama pick hers." I said. "I had to tell Prim a lie. That Mama had tripped over the coffee table and hit her head on the glass. But the truth slipped when we had to go to court and it was explained to us all. She wasn't mad at me, but sad that Mama was dead."

"You did it to save her from suffering the same fate." Arcee said. "You did the right thing, Wendy."

"Thanks, Arcee." I said and hugged her. She hugged me back. Just then, I heard a noise and saw my dad looking at us from behind his berth room door. Arcee followed my gaze to him and he seemed nervous.

"I-I'm sorry for intruding on your conversation." Optimus apologized. "I never should have been listening on your conversation."

"How much did you hear?" Arcee asked and I leaned in, waiting for an answer. Optimus looked like a kid who was caught with his hand in a cookie jar. It was actually pretty cute.

"Only some of it." He admitted and scratched the back of his head. "I will go check for any Decepticon activity." Nice excuse, Dad. He quickly walked past us and turned his head to the other side.

"Hello, Ratchet." Optimus said and walked off. Wait, did he say Ratchet? My question was answered when said Bot came out from the end of the hallway, looking pissed at my father. His gaze went apologetic when he looked at us.

"I'm sorry to listen in on your conversation." Ratchet apologized.

"How much did you hear?" I asked. He looked to the ground and back to me.

"Only the end." he admitted. I shrugged and looked to Arcee.

"Their punishment can be them going to our audition." I said and Arcee smiled.

"I think that will be a good punishment for them." she said and Ratchet groaned. He walked away in a sulking manner and I snickered. Arcee put me down and we walked back into the main room. For the next few hours, we Outcasts watched TV and hummed a tune.

"It's time to go, guys." William said and we all walked down the stairs to our rides. Ratchet was grumbling as I got inside.

"Hey, don't blame this on me, you were the one listening to mine and Arcee's conversation." I told him and Ratchet sighed.

"I never meant to, really." Ratchet said. "But I don't see why we all have to go."

"You guys have holoforms, right?" I asked. "The smaller human version of you?"

"Yes, we all have one. I had to work on Jazz and Ironhide to get them a holoform." Ratchet said. "What song are you singing?"

"It's a secret." I said and ran my fingers along the dashboard. I could've sworn I felt him shiver at my touch and I blushed. It was a silent drive and we arrived at the school. Jack, Miko, and Raf were waiting for us at the entrance. As we got out, I noticed that other kids were looking at us.

We all stared in awe at the Bot's holoforms. Optimus looked like a badass biker. His coat was leather and red while his jeans were blue and he was wearing red boots with the Autobot symbol. His hair was jet black and he had blue eyes. He has a handsome holoform. Ironhide looked a lot like Optimus, but he was wearing all black and had the symbol tattooed on his arm. Now I could say he was my uncle. Jazz was the same way, but he was an inch shorter and wore silver clothes and had the symbol on his necklace.

Bulkhead had brown hair and wore green and was pretty chuncky around the middle. He had blue eyes and had the symbol on his shirt. Bumblebee had blonde hair, pretty muscular under the yellow shirt, blue eyes and had the symbol on his shoes. Arcee was skinny, black hair with a streak of pink in it, blue eyes and wore blue clothing. She had the symbol on her ring. Ratchet didn't look as old as I thought he would be. He had orange hair, pretty muscular, orange shirt and white pants. He wore the symbol on a bracelet while his shirt had an emergency cross on the arm. His aquamarine eyes nearly made me faint.

'Wow.' was the only thing that popped into my mind. Ratchet looked handsome! Well, his holoform did. I blushed when I realized he noticed me staring at him. I turned away and we all walked into the building. The Bots were talking to the principal while Sapphire stayed with them. They were hoping that they would let Sapphire in with Snow so she could get an education here like Raf did. He skipped a few grades and it looked like Sapphire could since she was so smart.

"Wow, I can't believe the Bots look that good in their holoforms." Miko said. "They look AWESOME!" I shook my head in agreement.

"They should be in their holoforms a lot more often." I said. The Autobots came towards us as the principal led us to the auditorium. There, we saw two female teachers sitting in the front of the stage. They both looked at us as we came in.

"The ones auditioning for Glee Club sit on this side of the auditorium. Friends and family sit in this section of the auditorium." One of them said as she pointed to both sides. We all went our separate ways. I noticed a group of teenagers at the other side of the auditorium. Some looked like preps who were bored and there were some who looked different. They didn't look as bored, in fact, they were staring at us with interest and curiosity.

"Ok, who's up first?" A teacher asked. We all stood up and walked onto the stage. I didn't feel nervous, but some of those preps were looking at us with hatred. It was like they didn't want us around. I just gave them a blank stare and they looked away, bored.

"What will you be singing?" asked the other teacher.

"We will be singing Scream by Usher." Zach answered. He was always the pack leader, as we called him, but Ethan was really the leader. Zach was 'second' in line. "It's all 6 of us."

"You may start." The teachers say together. The music started and we got ready.

**Scream**

_(William)_

_I see you over there so hypnotic, thinking 'bout what I'd do to that body. I'd get you like (girls) ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby. Ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby._

_(Zach)_

_Got no drink in my hand but I'm wasted. Getting drunk of the thought of you naked. I'd get you like (girls) ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby. Ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby._

_(William and Michael)_

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it. But you're so magnetic, magnetic. Got one life just live it, just live it. Now relax and get on your back._

_(All)_

_If you wanna scream, yeah! Let me know and I'll take you there. Get you going like, ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby. Ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby. If you wanna turn right! Hope you're ready to go all night! Get you going like, ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby. Ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby. If you wanna scream._

_(Michael)_

_Kill the lights, shut em off, you're electric. Devil eyes telling me, 'Come and get it.' I have you like (girls) ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby. Ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby._

_(William)_

_Girl tonight you're the prey, I'm the hunter. Take you here, take you there, take you under. Imagine me whispering in your ear that I wanna take off all your clothes and put something on ya._

_(Michael and Zach)_

_And I've tried to fight it, to fight it. But you're so magnetic, magnetic. Got one life just live it, just live it. Now relax and get on your back._

_(All chorus, got lazy to type it)_

_(William) Louder, louder, louder! Hey, someone scream loud with me!_

_(Wendy) whoa! Yeeeaaaaahhhhh!_

_(All)_

_If you wanna scream, yeah! Let me know and I'll take you there. Get you going like, ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby. Ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby. If you wanna turn right! Hope you're ready to go all night! Get you going like, ah-ooh baby baby, ooh baby baby. If you wanna screeaaaammmmm!_

We looked to see the two teachers staring at us in awe and most of the other teenagers on the other side of the staring at us with amazement. The preps were like that for a second before they glared, like as if we were going to steal their spotlight. The Autobots were astounded and speechless, even the humans. They had their mouths to the floor.

"You kids are amazing!" The first teacher said and she stood up. "We need a few more voices in the Glee Club and I would like to offer you all a spot."

"Really?" Kathy asked, her voice echoing in the room. We were all surprised.

"Yes, really." She said. "I'm Mrs. Bennett, the drama teacher and that's my sister, Mrs. Shover, the music teacher. And yes, we're both married, so we have different last names. And if you could please tell us what position in Glee Club you would like to be in. Starting with you, young man."

"I'm Zach and I sing bass." Zach answered.

"William and I sing tenor." "Michael, I can be both tenor and bass, but mostly bass."

"Ok, you girls." Mrs. Bennett said and pointed to Anna.

"Anna, strictly alto." she answered. "Kathy, I can sing soprano or alto, mostly alto."

"I'm Wendy and I can sing alto and soprano." I said. "I don't really know which."

"Hm, how about you choose something else to sing and then I can decide for you." Mrs. Bennett said. I was surprised.

"Ok." I say as the Outcasts left me on the stage. Kathy managed to slip me a high five as she stepped off the stage. I knew the perfect song to sing. It fit perfectly because of my life and that it's his birthday.

**Because of You**

_Yooouuuu, yoouuu. I will not make the same mistakes that you did. I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery. I will not break the way that you did, you fell so hard. I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far._

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you I am afraid._

_I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out. I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes. I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh everyday of my life. My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with._

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you, I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you I am afraid._

_I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep. I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me. You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain. And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing!_

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk. Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt. Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything. Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in. Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty! Because of you I am afraid._

_Because of you. Because of you. Yoouuu. Yooooouuuuuuu._

I finished the song and noticed that the two teachers were hard in thought. The teenagers were staring at me with sympathy, like they knew what I went through. The preps there gave me a look and then turned away. The Autobots and Outcasts were stunned. They knew what the song meant and who it was for.

"Wendy, you can be a soprano." Mrs. Bennett said I made my exit off the stage. I saw the other teenagers leaving and the preps were giving us all glares. Zach took notice.

"What the hell is their problem?" I asked and pointed my gaze to them. Everyone looked to the preps and they seemed to back off once they noticed the 3 biggest guys. The preps left and the different people started to leave. They looked at us and one of them waved. I waved back and they were gone. "At least they're friendly."

"I wonder what's their problem?" Kathy asked. "We haven't even started school yet and they already seemed to hate us."

"Kathy, most preps are mean in any universe." William said.

"Yeah, and everyone here judges too quickly." Miko butted in. "They took one look at me and I was immediately unpopular and dangerous to be around. These people are jerks when they wanna be. And I think some of the talented people here don't want their spotlight taken from newcomers."

"Not like we care." Zach scoffed. "And if they dare try to bully us, they get a mouth full of my fist!" He pumped his fist in the air and I smirked.

"Yeah, and I kick em where it hurts!" I said and did a horrible karate kick.

"Defense. I like it!" Miko said and we all went back to base. I was back with Ratchet in his vehicle mode. I didn't want his holoform to go away, it was too handsome! Wait, urgh, what the hell, mind? Why are you acting this way? Sure the holoform was sexy in all ways possible, but it was a holoform, not a real human. Where am I going with this? You know what, never mind!

"Wendy, why did you chose that song?" Ratchet got me out of my thinking. I shook my head a little and thought for a second.

"It reminds me of my life and the fact that I curse the day he was born." I say and Ratchet nearly stopped on the road.

"Wendy, if he wasn't born, then you never would have existed or met us or have great friends that care about you." Ratchet said and I was taken by surprise. He really thought I was important to be born? He said that I was a mistake along with her. We were never meant to exist. I let go of my breath and had to calm myself down. I couldn't break down on the road.

"Thank you for caring, Ratchet." I said in the best cheery voice I could manage. "It means a lot to me. But I also wanted you guys to know a little about what I have to do to get on with my life. Can we talk about something different?" I was hoping that he would change the subject and not poke into my personal bubble.

"Uh...how's the weather?" Ratchet asked and I giggled. That was the best he could come up with?

"It's all good and dandy." I said as I looked out the window. "I like the warmth. It's the hell of a lot better than the cold. I'm more of a summer and beach person." We made it back to base and we all piled back into Bumblebee and Jazz. We had to go back shopping for school clothes and for Sapphire. We got done shopping at around 11, maybe midnight and my feet were SORE from all of that walking! Seriously, I think I lost about 10 pounds. And who says shopping isn't a real workout? Not a workout my ass!

I was on the edge of passing out when we got back to base. Ironhide, Ratchet and Optimus were the only ones awake by this point. The boys had decided to take the stuff in the other room and I walked over to Optimus with sleepy eyes and held my hands up. He managed to catch me when I fell from exhaustion. I could see Ratchet starting to freak out when I fell, but Optimus reassured him that I was fine, just tired. That was the last thing I remember before blacking out.

**So, you didn't think I would update that fast, did ya? Haha, I proved you wrong! The only reason why this didn't take as long is because this chapter was entirely made up of my own experience. I didn't have to make sure I got lots of words down from the original show.**

**From what I've heard, we nearly beat SOPA and we need to keep voting! DOWN WITH SOPA, LONG LIVE FANFICTION AND ALL THOSE OTHER SITES!**

**And I have asked for suggestions as who to bring in new Autobots. I asked for at least 3 and I have picked them: Chromia, Elita-1, and Prowl. Those are the only ones. I chose Chromia so Ironhide won't get too lonely in his room. ;) I chose Prowl because he's British and I haven't seen many stories with him in it. And I chose Elita so the motorcycle sisters could be together. And no, Elita and Optimus won't be together, I never liked that pairing. I think I may hook her up with Jazz because Sapphire needs a mother in her time of need. Optimus will get together with Arcee. If you guys don't like it, then too bad, it's happening anyway!**

**Enough with my rambling, please R&R and no flames! Peace out, guys! ;)**


	12. New School and New Autobots

**New chappie! This is when the Outcasts first go to school. I will try to get them in classes with Jack, Raf and Miko.**

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: Sapphire and Snow**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**And I don't own these new OCs, Kitcat from the Sky does.**

**Wendy POV**

I woke up in Dad's hand. He had woken me up for school. I yawned.

"I always hated waking up for school." I said and rubbed my eyes. "But Frank would have to drag me out of bed in the morning. Literally." Dad looked at me with amusement in his eyes.

"I could do that to you regardless." he said. I smiled.

"Of course you can, you're the tallest Autobot here!" I say and he puts me down in front of the shopping bags that had my clothes. I walked out with Dad and to the bathroom to change. I didn't put anything real dressy on. I put on something that showed whom I really was.

I had on a punk Disney Tinker Bell shirt with ripped black skinny jeans and knee-high black Converse shoes. I walked into the kitchen and saw Kathy. She was wearing a dark purple glitter shirt with black jeans and Vans.

"Sup?" I asked. She looked at me. Her eyes were red from getting up.

"Sleepy." Kathy answered. "I can't believe you made a deal with Fowler to have us go to school."

"Well it was either that or we stay at some secret government lab or whatnot." I retorted. We fixed our breakfast and sat down at the table there. The rest of the Outcasts were there and we chatted about how we were going to survive the school day.

"I wonder if there will be any cute boys that aren't mean there." Anna said. Zach nearly choked on his milk. I had to stiffen a laugh with the others. "What about you, Wendy? Aren't you on the prowl for someone?" I smiled and shook my head.

"No, Anna. You guys already know my answer. I'm not looking for anyone." I said. I could see Ratchet staring at us from the corner of my eye. He seemed a little disappointed, but I could be wrong.

"Aw, c'mon, Wendy. Surely there has to be someone out there you would like." Michael said as he slipped an arm over my shoulder. "Maybe one of your closests friends." I grabbed his arm and twisted it around. Michael screeched like a girl and wiggled.

"Do I have to repeat myself, Michael?" I asked and let go. He retracted his arm as fast as he could. "I don't want to get together with anyone. Especially now that he is here." Michael looked both disappointed and then mad once I mentioned him.

"Michael, leave her alone." Zach said and he put a hand on my shoulder. "If you don't, you'll be going to school with a black eye." Michael raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth." I say and walk away. I put my dishes away and walked to the bathroom. I felt like I was being watched the whole way there. I quickly brushed my teeth and brushed through my hair. I then splashed water onto my face so I could fully wake up and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

Staring back at me was a normal girl. But I could see under her mask. Behind it was pain and sorrow and her eyes were dark holes. Her mind held darkest secrets that no one could see, her past. There was no future in her eyes. That girl is me. A knock on the door snapped me back into reality.

"Wendy, open up! We need to brush our teeth, too!" Anna's muffled voice came from the other end. I opened the door.

"It's all yours." I say and walk off. I had a shoulder strap book bag that had all of my stuff. I picked it up and walked over to Zach, who was watching TV. I plopped down next to him.

"Thanks for having my back." I say. He turns to me.

"No prob. Michael needs to stop doing that and try to get it through his thick head that you don't want to date him. And I can see it in William's eyes. He needs to stop, too." Zach said. "I always look after you."

"Thanks, Zach." I say and hug him. He returned the hug.

"That's what older brothers are for." he said. And that's why I always called him my older brother. He always had my back whenever I needed him or if he wasn't available, I would get Ethan. I wonder how they're doing without us?

"Wendy, Zach, get your asses down here!" Anna shouted. We both walked down to our guardians. Well, he walked down the stairs, I slid down the railing and landed gracefully. Dad had to stay behind so he could be at base. Michael wanted to ride with me and Ratchet, but Ratchet had already left when Michael called my name.

"Jeez, Ratchet, you have something against Michael?" I asked my guardian. I felt him grumble.

"He was trying to pressure you to do something you didn't want to do." Ratchet answered gruffly. "Both him and William are." I sighed.

"So you've noticed." I said.

"Have they always done that?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah, but they mean no harm and they're only messing around." I retorted. "It's just a thing that they've done to try to get me to laugh. But sometimes they try too hard and it makes me feel uncomfortable."

"They need to stop before I get Optimus to-"

"Wait, Ratchet, don't get them in trouble." I interrupted him. "Michael has a crush on me and William still loves me. I wish I didn't have to break up with him like that, but I had to in order for him to be safe." There was a moment of silence.

"What do you mean keep them safe?" Ratchet finally asked. I sighed before starting.

"The last time I saw my real father, he had threatened to kill my friends for turning him in. When I was all out of my depression, I had to break up with William. I was afraid that he would come back and kill them like he said he would. William was my boyfriend at the time and he was a good target. And then couldn't bring myself to love anyone else. I can't have anyone unless I have my father hunting them down to kill. It's just one of the joys of being me." I say in a sad tone as I finish. Ratchet didn't say anything for a moment.

"I'm sorry. But even now, you can't love anyone?" Ratchet asked. He sounded like he was disappointed, too.

"Yes." I answered. I looked out the window and tried to focus on the outside world.

"Do you still love William?" Ratchet asked, now sad. I shook my head.

"No, we're just friends now." I said. I can't tell him the truth about what happened. I can't tell him about the deal. Not about what they did to help me out of depression. Not anything. We reached the school in a matter of seconds. I got out of Ratchet.

"Bye, Ratchet. See you later." I say and he drives off. I sigh and spot Kathy getting off of Arcee with Jack. Kathy did like riding on a motorcycle, but she hated that she had to hold onto Jack. It made her feel uncomfortable. I walked up to Kathy and we hugged.

"Ready for this?" she asked. I smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I answered. As the others arrived, I noticed Sapphire getting out of Jazz. She looked so amazing!

Sapphire's blonde hair was in a ponytail. How I never noticed that she had a few stripes of blue in her hair and at the tips was beyond me. She had on a blue tank top with white stripes, blue jeans and black sneakers. She had a sapphire blue necklace, matching ring and a headpiece with a red flower on the right side. She even had on matching earrings and a bracelet. Sapphire was now a walking jewel.

"Wow, Sapphire, you look great!" I say as we walk up to her. She smiled.

"Thanks. You look great, too." Snow stepped out of the vehicle and most of the kids around us screamed. Sapphire and Snow both looked at each other before pointing their heads down. I glared at the kids who were now threatening to kill Snow.

"Hey, he won't harm anyone unless you mess with him!" I shout and they look at me as if I lost my mind. To prove I was right, I put a hand on Snows head and he looked at me with thankfulness. I smiled at him before turning back to the other students. "See, he won't harm me."

"Let's go and ignore them, Sapphire." Kathy said. We all gathered in a group and walked in the building. I could feel the stares we were getting and hearing the screaming when they saw Snow. Every little comment or scream seemed to bring both Sapphire and Snow down. I put a hand on Sapphire's shoulder and she smiled at me. I smiled back and we made it to the office. We were handed our schedules and headed back into the hallway.

"So, what all classes do we have?" I asked. We all had 6 classes each, one of them for clubs and the rest are normal classes. We Outcasts had to get classes that we were currently in back in our dimension so we didn't have to retake anything. So I had English 3, World History, Theater Arts 3, Gym, Math and Glee Club in that order.

"English 3, Construction, Math, Chemistry, Gym and Glee Club." William said his. We all compared ours and we found out at least one of us are in a class together. Well that's cool! I had English 3 with William and Raf, World History with Michael and Miko, Theater Arts 3 with Anna, Gym with Zach and Jack, Math with Kathy and Sapphire and had Glee Club with the rest of the Outcasts.

"I hope we don't have to keep our noses in these schedules the whole day." I say as the bell rang for classes to start.

"C'mon, I can show you to English." Raf said. Me and William followed him to a classroom. Raf sat down at his seat while William and I were instructed to stay in the front. The teacher came up to us.

"Class, we have new students. Why don't you introduce yourselves." she asked. I looked to William, but he urged me forward.

"Beautiful ladies first." he whispered in my ear. I shrugged it off, trying to ignore him flirting.

"I'm Wendy. Please call me by Wendy and not by the name on the roll call." I told the teacher. I could see a few guys looking at me with both admiration and anger at my outfit. I looked at them as they whispered. "You know, I know you think of us as different, it just so happens we like being different. Normal is boring to us. You can talk trash about us all you want, but we don't give two freaks about what you say. And if you have something to say, say it to my face. I dare you."

Everyone was surprised at me, even the 2 guys. But they didn't mess with us or speak up. The teacher decided to let William go.

"I'm William and I agree with whatever she says." He shrugged.

"Are you 2 related?" someone asked. William sent me a glance and I came up with a reasonable answer.

"No, but we think of each other as cousins." I said.

"Wait, if you two aren't related and there are more new kids, then how do you all know each other?" The teacher asked.

"Our families were close and some of our parents had worked together at a factory, so we were all friends since birth. But the factory burnt down recently and most of our families were out of a job. We didn't want to be away from each other, so we all had moved here in Nevada in a small town so we could be with each other again." I explained. This was the story we came up with back at base in case someone were to ask how we knew each other when we were all new and weren't related. "Some of us are moving in with our grandparents who are here or other relatives while our families try to find a better job where we can still be together. It's kinda confusing."

"She's right. My sister had to stay behind because of her job and because she has to take care of our sick grandmother from my dad's side." William said. I know he must miss Sabrina. I miss her, too.

"What town did you guys live in and what state?" The teacher asked.

"We lived in San Diego, California." William said. We weren't going to try to name a town in Oregon because we never checked to see if they existed in this dimension. So we decided a different state and a popular city of that state.

"I'm sorry about your families. Please take a seat." she said. "I am Ms. Taylor." This sort of situation happened in each class.

Luckily it didn't happen in World History. We got all sorts of stares and nasty comments shoved our way. Poor Sapphire had it bad by lunch. They always picked on her and Snow. Raf had nearly all classes with her, so he tried to help defend her. But they would pick on him, too, and Sapphire would get angry a little and Snow would growl. The kids would back off, but they still talk trash.

We all sat at an empty table for lunch. It was Thursday and we had cheeseburgers and fries.

"So, how's your day been?" I asked Kathy.

"The boys here are flirting with me even though I have a boyfriend and they talk shit about us." Kathy answered. "They stared at me a lot. And I think everyone is staring at us now." She was right. Almost all of the people were staring at us. We just stared back. Some glared, some stared more and others went back to eating and talking.

"That's just Jasper." Miko said as she sat down at the table. "This table is where we normally sit." Jack, Raf and Sapphire sat down with us.

"This can be the new Outcast table." I say and they nod. "I'm ready to get out of here."

"How do you think I feel?" Miko said. "I've been wanting to escape this school the moment I stepped foot on campus." We ate lunch and talked about what we were gonna do when we got back to base.

The bell rang and we started back with classes. Gym was a train wreck. I didn't have any Gym clothes and we had to exercise anyway. I was totally fine with Gym because we do active stuff and don't get bored. But I was sweating buckets by the time we got out. Math was boring as usual.

The bell for clubs rang and I practically skipped over to the Outcasts.

"Who's ready to go?" I asked enthusiastically. There were a bunch of 'I am's and 'We are's. We walked into the drama room. Apparently, the Drama Club and Glee Club had to share the same room together and were the very last door down the hallway. We were practically another building connected to the auditorium.

"Pick a seat, newbies." Mrs. Shover said and we sat down. "Yesterday, I had most of the Glee Club stay back and watch you audition. So they were the people on the other side of the auditorium." I looked back and noticed the same people there. The preps stared at us with a few glares and the different looking people were smiling and waving. I waved back.

"We have 2 annual concerts each semester. And if you haven't realized it, once you're in Glee Club, you can't really get out unless you're failing 2 classes, vandalism, all of that other stuff. We usually do an occupella song or two and we do a few church related songs. That's the first concert. For the second concert, we do a pop concert and we sing a few occupella songs and pop songs from the 90's to now. And we dance a little for those songs." Mrs. Shover said. "Do any of you do occupella?" We all nodded.

"Great! We have a few songs picked out for the first concert coming up in another month and we are practicing tomorrow. For now, I have to discuss something with my sister for the upcoming play, so you guys can chat until school is let out." Mrs. Bennett said and my ears perked up. A play!

The other students started talking amongst themselves, possibly about us. We Outcasts gathered in a circle.

"I like this class already!" Anna said. "And they have a play coming up. That can make up for the one we're missing back at home."

"I know, this club won't be bad." William said. "These two teachers are awesome and they're nice."

"Hey there!" A girl said as she walked up to us. She had long black hair with 2 teal and 2 hot pink streaks in it. She had on a pair of dark blue headphones with centers that glowed teal around her neck. She wore a jacket that had strings on it and by the looks of the strings, she's been chewing on them. She also wore boots and had dark brown eyes.

A boy who was a little taller than the girl was behind her. He wore a red shirt and had on a chain necklace. His hair was a reddish brown color, like Edward Cullen from Twilight, that hung over his left eye. His eyes were blue.

Another girl stood beside of him. This girl had wavy brown hair and the dark brown eyes. She was almost as tall as Kathy, maybe about a tiny bit taller. She wore chocolate brown and teal glasses.

"My name's Kate and they are Ty and Kat." Kate said as she pointed to the guy and the girl with glasses. "We just came by to say that you guys were amazing during your audition. Especially you." She was pointing at me.

"Me?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes, you! I'm a soprano, too. Well, first soprano. Can you get to first soprano?" Kate asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. You guys are the nicest people other than Jack, Miko, Sapphire and Raf here." I said.

"Ain't that the truth." Michael said. "Most of the people here just give us the evil eye and glare at us like we're a disease."

"That's Jasper High for you." Ty said. "Everybody's a critic. And you don't wanna tango with Brianna over there." Ty pointed with his thumb to a girl wearing nearly all pink and talking with her friends.

"Lemme guess, she's a diva." Zach stated. Ty nodded.

"Biggest drama queen in the entire school. She spreads gossip faster than a racecar going 90 mph." Ty said and Kat shuddered.

"What's wrong, Kat?" Anna asked. Kat pointed at Brianna.

"She's wearing too much pink. I'm scared of people who wear too much pink." Kat answered. We stared at her like as if she were crazy, but then I smiled.

"Don't worry. I'd be scared if her too if she wore anything but pink." Anna said. Kat smiled at her. We spent the rest of the period talking about ourselves. The bell rang for class to be let out.

"FREEDOM!" Kat yelled and she raced out of the classroom faster than a jet. We laughed at her actions.

"I like her already." Kathy said. "She can think like an Outcast."

"So, newbies, you think you can just waltz up in here and steal MY spotlight?" A feminine voice said. We turned around to see that pink Brianna girl glaring at us with some of her friends. Well, it looks like shit was about to go down!

"What do you mean?" Anna asked as she crossed her arms.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Brianna snapped. "You freaks can't just step in here like you own the school and steal the spotlight that's rightfully mine! You have no idea what I can really do!" We all rolled our eyes at her little drama scene.

"Ok, then. Listen here, bitch. You can talk shit about us all you want, but it doesn't matter to us." Anna said as she took a step forward. "Little pink shits like you are selfish pricks who don't know how to share! And we don't want to steal any spotlight, we like to share the spotlight. YOU are the one hogging it all, you nasty slut!" The boys 'Oooh!'d and Kathy and I smirked.

"You freak! You can't say that to me!" Brianna screeched. I crossed my arms.

"Well, we do have freedom of speech and we like saying things to others faces because we're not afraid to say it out loud." Kathy says and puts a hand on her hip. "And we can't help it when we have to tell the truth. Now run along to daddy and whine to him about us moving here." Some others have gathered around us and they made 'Oh's and 'Ouch!'s

"You're all nothing but a bunch of freak shows!" Brianna screamed.

"Will you stop saying 'freak' so many times?" Zach asked. "Keep on saying it and you'll turn into a freak. Or something much more annoying than you already are." The crowd was now yelling out things.

"I hate you all!" Brianna seethed.

"Don't worry. We hate you, too." I said. "We have to go and you can go somewhere else and nag. So cry me a river, build a bridge and get the hell over it, you fucking bitch!" That last part got a bunch of 'BURN!'s from the crowd and we left.

"Wow, you guys really upset Brianna." Miko said as we walked out the doors. "That was so cool! It's about time that someone told that bitch out!" Jack shook his head.

"I wouldn't have said all of those things, but she really is spoiled and mean." Jack said. "It's hard to believe that she's Sierra's cousin."

"Who's Seirra?" Michael asked. Jack's face seemed to go red.

"A friend of mine." he said while scratching the back of his head. Our Autobots were waiting for us. Ratchet was farther down the road so he wouldn't look so suspicious. I noticed a boy with red hair looking at me. I ignored him and walked to Ratchet.

"How was your first day?" Ratchet asked as I got in. The seatbelt snaked around me and seemed to tighten around me with support. I smiled at that.

"Pretty good." I answered. "The other students were like we expected, but they don't bother us. They should get over us in the next week or two."

"How are your classes?" Ratchet asked.

"The regular." I said. "I like Theater Arts 3 and Glee Club the most. Although, there will be a lot of drama in the Glee Club."

"Why?" Ratchet asked.

"There's this spoiled girl named Brianna who thinks that's she everything and thinks that we might steal her spotlight. She tried to make us feel bad, but we stood up to her and told her off. It felt awesome to do that!" I said with enthusiasm. "And she really deserved it, too. Did anything cool happen back at base?"

"We have new Autobots that landed here shortly after we dropped you off." Ratchet answered. My eye widened. More new Autobots? This day just got better!

"Really!?" I all but yelled. "Who are they? What do they look like?" Ratchet groaned.

"You are just like Miko." he said. I crossed my arms.

"Hey! I'm not completely like Miko." I retorted. "And I'm excited. So, who are they?"

"Prowl, Chromia and Elita-1." Ratchet answered. I thought about that for a moment.

"Arcee's sisters are here? That's cool!" I said. "Who's Prowl?"

"He's second in command now." Ratchet said.

"Oh. Well I can't wait to meet them!" I say and we ride back to base in silence. I see Bee and Bulk behind us as I look out the window. As we entered the base, I saw Dad talking to a white bot and a I could see Arcee's sisters talking to one another in the corner. They did look like each other, but one of them was a darker blue than Arcee and the other was pink.

"¡Hola!" I greeted in Spanish as I got out of Ratchet. "¿Cómo estás?" They all looked to me and to the others that got out of the vehicles. I walked over to Dad climbed onto his large foot. I sat cross legged and looked up to him and Prowl. They were staring at me with interest and I smiled.

"Hey!" I said and waved. "Whatcha doin'?" Dad bent over and held out his hand. I scrambled on and he lifted me up to them both. Prowl looked at me with interest.

"This is the human you are taking in?" he asked with a British accent. I looked at Dad and he nodded.

"Guilty as charged!" I say and hold my hands up. Prowl gave me a confused look before turning back to Dad. He put me down and I walked over to Kathy, who was talking to the pink sister.

"Hiya!" I say as I approach. "Whatcha doin'?" They both look at me. I was suddenly picked up from behind by the other sister. We looked at each other.

"Aw, they're so cute!" The one holding me said. I smiled.

"You guys look beautiful." I say. "Which sister are you?"

"I'm Chromia." The one holding me says. "And she's Elita." I look over to Elita and waved she waved back. Chromia put me down and she was picked up by Ironhide. I looked away from their little kiss scene and walked to Elita.

"I'm Wendy. It's nice to meet you." I said and she picked me up.

"Wendy. So you're the sparkling that Optimus is taking in." She said and looked to said Bot. I noticed something in her gaze that got me wondering, but I shook it off.

"Yep." I say and she puts me down. "And you're Elita. Arcee told me about you guys."

"I've been left out on my own!" Kathy says from beside me. I pat her on the back and we look back up to Elita. "I hate to leave, but we have stinking homework to do. See ya!" Kathy grabbed my arm and dragged me to the couch. We finished our homework in no time flat.

"Hey, Kathy, Wendy. Get down here!" Zach called from below. We got up and walked down to the Autobots, who were standing in a circle around the other humans. We both slid down the railing, surprising the new Bots, and landed gracefully. We walked over to them.

"What's up?" Kathy asked. Prowl looked up.

"The ceiling." he answered. I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. The others didn't hold back their laughs.

"That was a greeting used by humans, Prowl." Ironhide said as we madly giggled. "At least you gave them a nice laugh."

"Really, what's going on?" I asked and the Bots looked at us.

"They're doing another switcharoo." William said. "Anna, Kathy, and Zach are going to choose their new guardian."

"Oh." I said. Kathy overheard this and she ran as fast as she could to Elita's foot.

"Mine! I called her first!" Kathy says as she holds on for dear life. Elita scooped up Kathy and held her.

"And I called her first." Elita said and I smiled at her little comeback. Anna walked up to Chromia. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Sorry, Miko, but I've always wanted to drive a motorcycle." Anna said to Miko, who just waved her off. Zach looked to Prowl.

"I guess we're buddies now, huh?" Zach said and Prowl looked at him.

"I believe so." Prowl answered. I walked over to Dad and tapped on his foot. He looked down at me and then picked me up.

"Is something wrong?" he asked and he walked away. I shook my head.

"No. Just wanted to talk to you." I said and sat cross legged. "When did they get here?"

"They had arrived when you children were dropped off at school." Dad said and I tilted my head. "They are not fakes like Makeshift." I shuddered at that. The fake Wheeljack who tried to take me aboard the Nemesis to Starscream. Dad patted my head to comfort me.

"Well, that's some good news." I say. "Arcee's sisters are nice. Did you know any of them before?" Dad smiled before answering.

"Ironhide introduced me to Elita when he met Chromia. And then we met Arcee not too long afterwards." he said. I nodded and then thought back to what Eilta was staring at.

"Did you and Elita ever date?" I asked and Dad's eyes widened. Jackpot!

"Well, we...did see each other many times...but we never confessed." Dad answered. Aw, he had a first time crush! I smiled at him.

"Don't worry, now that's she's here, you can tell her now." I say and stand up. Dad's eyes widened once more before trying to keep me quiet.

"No, you can't tell her." Dad said and I looked at him, confused. "Now that I am a Prime, I cannot have such feelings for someone." My smile faltered.

"Who cares if you have a title? Chromia and Ironhide are spark mates, if I got that right, and they broke the rules." I said. "Why don't you?"

"It is not that simple, Wendy." Dad sighed. "Not only do the rules of being a Prime count, but I have lost interest in her. I thought she was offline for centuries and I have feelings for someone else." Hold the phone, he may not like Elita anymore, but he likes someone else?

"Who's the other gal?" I asked and I heard his cooling fans come on. "You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone if you tell me."

"It's...Arcee." he admitted and I cheered.

"Ha! I knew it!" I say and skip around on his hand. "You two would be great together! And I don't care what your title of Prime says, go after her." Dad shook his head and he walked into the med bay. Ratchet was there and Dad handed me to him.

"What were you two talking about?" Ratchet asked and I saw Dad tense up.

"Nothing important." I answered and saw Dad relax before walking off. I had a new mission: Get Dad and Arcee together while trying not to break Elita's heart, or spark. This was going to be hard.

**Chappie end! Yeah, so the new bots are here and the Outcasts had a little drama with a Brianna. Yeah, I tried to make sure she sounded like a bitch. I'm hoping to try to get another chapter done within the week.**

**Jazz and Elita pairing is what I'm going for next time.**

**Please R&R and no flames! Peace! :D**


	13. Bets and Races

**New chappie! Now we can get back on track with the show.**

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: Sapphire and Snow**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: Kate, Kat and Ty.**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**I don't own Angel of Darkness by Alex C. and Yasmin K.**

**Wendy POV**

It's been a week into school and the staring contests were over. Mrs. Bennett has announced that there will be a play coming up within the next few months. The auditions will be all next week after school.

And Kate, Ty and Kat have Theater Arts 3 with me and we planned on auditioning on the same day with the rest of the Outcasts.

School was let out and Ratchet wasn't in sight, so I talked to Kathy, Anna and Jack. I spotted Ratchet and walked towards him.

"Where you going, baby doll?" someone said from behind me. I turned around to see Vince, the guy I noticed staring at me in the first day of school. Despite having red hair, green eyes and being handsome in general, he has a cold heart.

"Don't call me that, Vince." I say and walk away. I could hear him following me.

"Aw, c'mon, baby doll. Don't be that way." Vince said as he held my hand and pulled me to his chest. I pulled my hand free and stepped back.

"Vince, I'm asking nicely, please stop." I say and before turning angry. "Now leave me alone before I punch your face in."

"Ok, I'll leave you alone if you at least go out with me tonight." Vince said as he stepped in front of me. I wasn't getting anywhere with this, so I decided to be smart ass about it.

"Ok, let me think...NO!" I say as loud as I can and push him away. "Leave me alone, Vince."

Vince's face turned angry and he tried to grab me. I dodged and ran away towards Ratchet. I touched the handle and Vince picked me up from behind. I squeaked in surprise and bashed around. I wasn't going down without a fight. Something knocked Vince away and I fell into someone else's arms. I look up to see aquamarine eyes staring back.

"Ratchet?" I ask in confusion. He set me down and sheilded me with his body while looking at Vince, who was picking himself up off the ground.

"Don't ever touch her again!" Ratchet shouted to Vince. I clutched onto Ratchet's shirt and peeked my head out to see Vince looking at Ratchet with fear. Vince knew not to tango with him, so he ran off. As Vince ran off, Ratchet opened his door and helped me in. His holoform got into the driver's side and drove off.

I could tell he was angry by the way he held the steering wheel, but I was really surprised that he would try and save me.

"Thank you, Ratchet." I said and hugged his holoform. He seemed surprised, but hugged me back.

"I'm always here for you." he said and I blushed as I tightened my hug. "He has no right to touch you like that or force you into doing something you don't want to."

"I could've hit him, but I didn't think I had a chance." I say and let go of Ratchet's holoform. His holoform fizzled out of existence and I felt alone. The seatbelt tightened around me for support and I smiled. We rode back to base in silence. As soon as I got out of Ratchet, Anna grabbed my arm and dragged me over to all of the humans.

What's going on?" I asked.

"Zach and I got in a race." Jack admitted.

"That's cool." I said and smiled. "Against who and who won?"

"It was against that dickhead, Vince and we won." Zach answered. I got suspicious.

"Lemme guess, Dad doesn't know about the race and neither do most of the other Autobots?" I guessed. They all nodded.

"Yeah, please don't tell!" Jack pleaded.

"Why would I tell?" I asked. "I know when to keep my mouth shut." This shouldn't have been a big problem, but boy was I wrong! After school the next day, I was talking with Anna about auditioning for the play next week. We met Jack by the steps with Zach tailing us.

"There you are." We turned to see Sierra. Jack fidgeted and Zach tried to ignore her. We girls stayed silent. Anna didn't like Sierra, but I didn't see anything wrong with Sierra. "The race how great was that? I was like, yeah, go Jack and Zach!"

Ratchet couldn't pick me up today, so Anna was my ride. Well, Chromia, too. Anna and I walked over to said Bot and left the boys alone. I could tell Anna was mad by the way she didn't talk.

"What's wrong, Anna?" I asked as Chromia sped through the town.

"I think Sierra's trying to flirt with Zach." Anna growled. Sierra was mainly flirting with Jack, I could tell by the way the gleam in her eyes whenever she looked at him.

"Ok, first, I didn't know you were jealous and second, Sierra was mostly flirting with Jack." I say.

"Oh, is Zach your lover, Anna?" Chromia asked. I could tell Anna was flustered at that question.

"N-no! Maybe...I don't know!" she nearly freaked out.

"Calm down, chica." I said. "So, you like Zach, so what? Who knows, he may like you back."

"You really think so?" Anna asked.

"Of course, Anna." Chromia said. "You are a beautiful young woman. Zach knows this. Ironhide seen it in me and you can do the same with Zach." We talked a little more to get Anna to open up about Zach. They would be a perfect match. They would be perfect for each other anyway.

We drove back to base after another ride around town. We entered base and saw Jack talking to Bee with Zach beside of him. Chromia and I were trying to get Anna and Zach to go on a date. We walked up to the boys and joined in on the conversation.

"Hey, guys. Whatcha doin'?" I asked. Jack and Zach looked at each other while the others looked around. Something was up.

"Alright, what happened?" Anna asked as we crossed our arms, looking like we meant business. Zach hung his head in a guilty fashion while Jack rubbed the back of his head.

"We kinda...entered another race." Jack answered. I knew that race was gonna come back and bite us in the butt.

"You guys know that if Dad finds out, he won't be too happy." I said.

"Yeah, but...when Vince gave us the challenge...he, um, threatened you and Anna." Zach admitted and looked at Anna. "He wanted to bet $100 if he lost and if we lost, we give him Anna to...'have fun' with." Wrong thing to say, Zach.

"WHAT!?" Anna shrieked. I put my hands over my ears and then uncovered them.

"First, ow! Second, Zach, how could you?" I said. Anna looked completely heartbroken. I put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"No, no, no, no! It's not like that, I swear!" Zach said and he held his hands out. "I got defensive and said that Anna wasn't worth his time. And I say that in the best way possible! But instead he should take Wendy. I swear to god, Anna, I was trying to protect you and Wendy's name was the first thing that popped in my head! Honest!"

"How do I know you're not lying?" Anna asked, close to tears.

"I was there and he's telling the truth." Jack backed him up. "We never meant for you or Wendy to be part of this, but Vince threatened you both if we backed out of the race. He said he knows people and he knows how to 'use force' on you." That last part made me shudder.

"Not only that, but he wants Wendy there with us in case we lose." Zach said with disgust. I know what he meant when they said 'have fun' with. And I didn't like it. It brought back too many memories. But if it were for my friends, then I was glad to take the shot. "Please don't get mad at us, Wendy!"

"I'm not mad." I say and shake my head. "I'm glad to be in that spot instead of Anna being there. And I would kick Vince's ass into next week!" They chuckled at that.

"What do you mean by 'have fun' with?" Chromia asked. Zach and Jack looked at each other and some of us looked away of hung our heads.

"It means to do 'it' with someone else and they bet Wendy if they were to lose the race." Anna answered. "And 'it' as in connect part A to part B and all of that other stuff. You can probably look it up on the internet. The Bots had shocked looks on their faces.

"Wait, so you're fine with this whole thing?" Bulkhead asked. "You really don't care if they lose and that boy does that?" I shook my head.

"Nope. And they won't lose. If they do, then I'll kick their asses into next week!" I threatened. "And I kinda already went through that once with...him."

That ended the converasation. Jack would be riding with Bee while Zach and I would be riding with Chromia. During the last race, Elita was with Zach, so she wasn't going on this one.

We left for the circuit not too long after that. I knew that Jack and Zach could win, but something told me something bad was going to happen. We lined up at the starting line. Vince's expression was priceless when he saw Jack with Bee.

"Bike's in the shop." Jack told him. I giggled as Zach chuckled.

"What's wrong, Vince? Afraid that you'll lose to that beauty?" I yelled. Zach high fived me. Vince glared at me.

"We'll see who loses tonight, baby doll." Vince yelled back and I growled.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted.

"Circuit drivers are you ready?" someone announced. I saw Sierra, being the flag girl, and she waved at Jack. Jack smiled and waved back. Sierra waved at me and Zach. I waved back and Zach held his hand up. "Make it lean but keep it clean! Fire them up in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" The flag waved and we took off. I've never been in a race, so this was FUN!

'Woo, hoo!" I cheered and put my hands in the air. "I believe I can fly!" Zach and Chromia laughed and I quickly grabbed onto Zach before I could fall off.

"Uh, oh. We have company." Chromia said and I looked behind us. He wasn't that hard to spot considering he was cherry red.

"Oh, god, not Knock Out." I groaned.

"You know him?" Zach asked.

"From the Nemesis." I answered. "I nicknamed him asswipe." Zach chuckled at that and Chromia scoffed.

"And I know just how we can lose him." Chromia said and she commed Bee. "Bee, let's see how slick he is." Bee let oil spill on the road and Knock Out slid across the road.

"Slick moves, Bee!" Zach yelled and I laughed at the Con. We hid under a bridge and turned off the lights. I could hear Knock Out's engine on the bridge and I held onto Zach's waist. He waited there for a second before driving off.

"Hallelujah, he's gone!" I say and let go of Zach.

"Hallelujah, I can breathe!" Zach joked. A set of lights blinded us and we realized that it was Vince.

"Aw, c'mon!" I groaned.

"Darby, Flint!" Vince yelled.

"Vince, you have to get out of here. You win, ok, congratulations. Now go!" Jack tried to shoo him away. But Vince wasn't budging.

"Now start back up, loser! We're finishing this race!" Vince yelled and pounded his fists against Bee's hood. "Don't want to take it to the finish line? Then we got something to settle right here, right now!" Vince tried to make a move for me, but Zach blocked him. Vince managed to knock Chromia over, pinning Zach's leg underneath and grabbing my arm.

I punched him in the face and noticed a large metal hand behind Vince. The hand knocked Vince into the wall on his face, knocking the asshole out, and grabbed me. I squealed as I was thrown in the air and then inside of a car. The seatbelt wrapped around me tightly and Knock Out took off.

"So, we meet again, Wendy." Knock Out said.

"Nice to see you again, asswipe." I say and the seatbelt squeezed me.

"Breakdown, you'll never guess what I'm packing. Bumblebee's human friend. And when the Autobots attempt to stage a rescue..." Knock Out trailed off.

"He has a...breakdown!" The panic in my system stopped and I giggled.

"How cute!" I giggled. "That got my spirits up!"

"You again?" Breakdown asked.

"Yep. ¡Hola!" I say. "Your joke was pretty funny."

"Thank you." Breakdown said.

"Bumblebee brought company and no Optimus." Knock Out said.

"Doy, he doesn't know about the race." I say and my eyes widened at the thought. "Oh, god, if he finds out, I'll be grounded till I'm 30!"

"Grounded?" Breakdown asked. Crap, everything wants to slip today.

"Uh, bunny rabbit?" I say, trying to confuse them or lead them off topic.

"Grounded, a term used to have children not allowed to do certain things by their parental units." Knock Out announced. Curse their Internet-seeking ways! "So, the Prime is your father? It's a shame he has taken in a human."

"Don't talk about him like that!" I say and squirm in the seat. "He's nicer than you and he's the hell of a lot better than my real father!" The seatbelt cut me off and I knew I should've kept my mouth shut. I let some of my past show.

Knock Out went past a broken fence to the other side and waited there. He loosened the seatbelt and I could breathe. I saw Bulk, Bee and Chromia on the other side while Arcee and Elita climbed the rooftops. Breakdown suddenly appeared out of nowhere and I watched him fight the 3 bots.

"Hmm, where are the two wheelers?" Knock Out wondered. I lost sight of them, so I shrugged.

"I dunno. Don't ask me." I said. Just then, both Arcee and Elita jumped onto Knock Out. Arcee punched his hood while Elita kicked his trunk. "Oh there they are!"

"Hey! Watch the paint!" Knock Out yelled and I laughed.

"Get him, girls!" I cheered and Knock Out took off. Arcee and Elita ride him like a surfboard and I laughed at their actions. "Yeah, go Arcee! Go Elita!" Knock Out managed to fling them off and they crashed into each other. I flinched as they crash landed.

"Uh, Breakdown in case you're looking for me, things got an little messy so I hit the road." Knock Out said to Breakdown over the comm link. "One scrape is enough for today."

"Bye, Breakdown." I called. We were driving through the desert with Arcee and Elita tailing us.

"Eat my dust!" Knock Out said as he drove faster. I had to close my eyes to keep the nausea down. Loud truck horns filled my ears. I could see Dad to the right.

"Yeah, Knock Out, we're both in deep shit." I say. Dad slammed into Knock Out and we spun around and landed in a ditch. I didn't get hurt, but that was so AWESOME! "Wow, can we do it again!?" I asked and slumped in the seat.

Just then, the vehicle was lifted up from behind and I struggled to get out of the seatbelt. A hand tore off Knock Out's door and he yelled. I flinched and the hand grabbed onto me and lifted me out. I met with Ratchet's eyes.

"Ratchet?" I asked.

"Are you ok?" he asked and Prowl walked up behind him.

"Are you well?" Prowl asked.

"I'm fine." I say and noticed Knock Out transform and drive off. I saw Dad look at me as he approached.

"Wendy." He said.

"Daddy." I said and reached for him. He took me out of Ratchet's hand and I hugged him. "I promise I can explain once we get back to base."

"Yes, yes you can." He said. We got back to base and I helped explain to Dad about the race.

"What you have done was foolish. Someone could have gotten hurt." Dad scolded them out. And that certain 'someone' being me.

"That's my fault." Zach said and stepped forward. "I bet her in the race if we lost."

"Wait, you did what!?" Ratchet nearly freaked out. "What do you mean, bet her?" Zach looked like he was gonna pass out and the rest of us looked away.

"Um, Vince bet us $100 if he lost and we bet Wendy if we lost." Zach admitted and his behind Prowl's foot. "Please don't kill me!" Ratchet had on his 'if looks could kill' face.

"How could you bet Wendy for $100?" Ratchet asked.

"He did it for Anna." I said and stood up for Zach. "Ana was the original bet, but Zach wanted to protect her and he chose me."

"But that doesn't mean you bet her." Ratchet scolded Zach.

"Hey, it was ok by me if it meant protecting Anna. I'm not selfish to give my body up to someone else. If Knock Out didn't interfere in the race, then they could have won and I wouldn't get to go with Vince." I said and a thought popped into my head. "Wait, what did you do about the bet and Vince?"

"We made up a lie that some dudes tried to jump him and the race was called off due to that." Zach answered. "Vince didn't question it because his face hurt, so the bet was off." I shrugged and walked away. Even if they lost the bet, I wouldn't go with Vince even if the world depended on it. I heard footsteps behind me and I looked to see Ratchet.

"What?" I asked. He bent down and picked me up.

"That boy was the same one who tried to force you to do things you didn't want to yesterday." Ratchet said. "Why would you accept the bet if you were going to give up your body?"

"It's better if it were me in Anna's place if they lost. I've already been...used like that by...him." I answered. "Anna doesn't deserve to be part of that and Zach would never put her in harms way. And I could kick Vince's ass if he dared touch me wrong." Ratchet scoffed.

"But you were still in harms way." Ratchet said. "Even in the bet, you still could have gotten hurt."

"Dude, I'm fine. The bet's off and we don't have to worry about it anymore." I said. "Let's go back." Ratchet put me down and we walked back into the main room. I saw Kathy and Sapphire trying to cheer up Elita.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked as I approached.

"Optimus turned Elita down." Kathy said. "He doesn't love her anymore." Oh, Dad made his move today. I felt sorry for Elita. Maybe she could find another guy to love.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said and hugged Elita's foot. Elita had a sad face and she picked up all 3 of us and hugged us. "I wish we could do something to help you."

"Ooh, I have an idea of what can make you feel better." Sapphire said and Elita put us all down. Sapphire went to the karaoke machine and turned it on. She picked up the microphone and chose a song.

**Angel of Darkness**

**Angel of darkness, angel of darkness. This world is in your hand but I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness, angel of darkness. Don't follow your command, but I will stand.**

**When darkness falls, pain is all. The Angel of Darkness will leave behind and I will fight.**

**The love is lost, beauty and light have vanished from a garden of delight. The dreams are gone midnight has come. The darkness is our new kingdom.**

**Angel of darkness, angel of darkness. The world is join your hand but I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness, angel of darkness. Don't follow your command but I will fight and I will stand.**

**Hunt goes on deep in the night time to pray down on your knees. You can't hide from me, eternal is the light until my last breath I will fight. **

**Now I realize the state they die. Darkness has fallen in paradise but we'll be strong and we will fight against the creatures of the night.**

**Angel of darkness, angel of darkness. The world is in your hand but I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness, angel of darkness. Don't follow your command but I will fight and I will stand.**

**"**Whoa." Was all we could say. Elita looked surprised at Sapphire.

"Wow, Sapphire." Jazz said. Apparently, the rest of the Autobots had come into the room as Sapphire started singing. How we didn't notice shocked me. Sapphire looked at her father and blushed bright red.

"It was to get Elita cheered up." Sapphire admitted and Dad looked down, sad.

"Why're you sad, Elita?" Jazz asked Elita and he started a chat with her. Elita looked down.

"Um, can we talk about this somewhere else?" she asked and they both walked away. Jazz was trying to make a move on her already. I smiled at them, they could be together. Dad still had that same guilty look on his face. I walked over to him and patted his foot. He looked at me and gave me a sad smile.

"Can we talk?" I asked. He picked me up and we walked back into his quarters.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" he asked.

"You did the right thing about telling Elita." I said. "Who knows, she may like someone else around here. And you can find your soul mate." Dad smiled.

"Thank you, Wendy. You have a pure heart." Dad said and I smiled.

"Thanks. And if you want, I can help you find your love." I said and laughed at Dad's reaction.

"I believe that I can do that by myself." Dad said nervously and I giggled.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you." I say and hug him. He cups a hand around me in a hug back. I yawned, it was midnight and I was tired as hell!

"Are you tired?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yep, being in a race and being kidnapped once again by Cons can wear someone out." I say and Dad laid down on the berth, putting me on his chest. I snuggled up to a soft spot on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Wendy." he said.

"Goodnight Daddy." I say and finally fall asleep.

**Chappie done! I think I may have got some words wrong on that song, but oh well.**

**I think this was the shortest chapter of them all. I plan on having some school scenes in here so the chapters won't be so boring and fast.**

**And they will be funny in Theater Arts, I plan on using some skits from my real classes and past experiences. And some private messaging between me and Kitcat from the Sky. She's the one that created the OCs Kate, Kat and Ty. Sorry they weren't in this chapter. They may be in the next one. You get to see how funny and hilarious they are once I get there.**

**There will be a few changes coming up soon hopefully. I have a big test coming up soon, so I will try to get the next chapter up sooner. So, anyone up for reviewing?**

**Please R&R and no flames! :)**


	14. Letting go

**Whaddup? I'm back! This chapter takes place in Predatory, but Wendy won't be with Arcee. Instead, things will be a bit different. You'll have to read to find out. Enough with my blabbering, let's roll!**

**I own: my OC's**

**Zaqn123 owns: Sapphire and Snow**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: Kate, Kat and Ty**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**I don't own Let it Go perfomed by Demi Lovato/Idina Menzel.**

**Wendy POV**

This idea has been forming in my head all morning. Ever since I had that chat with Dad about finding his love, cough cough, Arcee, I have been forming this perfect plan. Now I just need a little help. The only problem, I don't know if I can trust anyone with this. My thoughts were broken when the computer beeped.

"I'm picking up a signal." Ratchet announced. I looked up from the couch and saw that he was right.

"We'll go." Arcee volunteered. Ratchet activated the ground bridge and both Arcee and Jack went through it. Other than thinking about my plan, there was nothing to do.

Jack just went with Arcee, Miko and Anna went dune bashing with Bulkhead, Kathy went with Elita for a ride to the store for some Advil, Zach, William and Michael went to practice a skit for the play auditions tomorrow with Kate, Ty and Kat, Raf was busy doing homework and Sapphire was training to control her powers with Jazz and Ironhide.

"Wendy, is something wrong?" Ratchet asked. I looked to him and saw concern in his gaze. I shook my head.

"No, nothing's wrong, just thinking." I reassured him.

"Thinking about what?" Ratchet asked. I knew I could trust him with my plan, so I could tell him. But before I could, Dad and Prowl walked in.

"Can I tell you in private?" I asked. He nodded and offered a hand. I got on, but before we could go, the fire alarm went off and there were a few yells from the training room. The sprinklers went off and Ratchet covered me.

"Fire! Everyone needs to get out!" Ratchet yelled as Chromia, Ironhide and Jazz ran out of the training room. Jazz was carrying a frustrated looking Sapphire and Snow in his hand.

"No, it was just me. I accidentally set fire to a dummy and couldn't control it." Sapphire said with disappointment and she looked down as Snow yowled in agreement. "I managed to put it out, but the sprinklers came on before I could." Said objects stopped spraying water and everyone was wet.

"Hey, Sapphire, maybe you can control the fire and heat this place up. We could get dry." I suggested. Sapphire looked at me like as if I were crazy.

"I can't. I nearly set the whole base into panic mode and set fire to something by complete accident! I don't want to hurt you by messing up." Sapphire said and she hugged Snow with one arm and Jazz's finger with the other. Jazz pet his adopted daughter on the head and tried to comfort her.

Even though Sapphire could make fire, she was still learning how to control it. If we were ever to be attacked by Decepticons, Sapphire could use her power as a defense method and we could be safe. But lately, she hasn't been doing well and Jazz has offered to help her train.

"Never mind, then." I say and turn back to Ratchet. He started to turn around, but the computer beeped and he turned around. Dad got to the computer first.

"It's an energon signal." he said. "Ratchet, Prowl come with me." An idea popped in my head.

"Ooh, can I go? Please?" I asked and batted my eyelashes all innocent and tilted my head to the side. No one could ever say no to this face. Dad nodded and I pumped my fist in the air. "Yes!"

"Jazz, man the ground bridge." Dad ordered and said bot activated the bridge and we went through. We ended up in a large field by some trees. "Proceed with caution." They walked with silence and didn't encounter anything. But after another few minutes of walking, Dad's scanner picked up something.

"Ratchet, remain here with Wendy. Prowl, come with me." Dad ordered and both bots walked off. Now it was just me and Ratchet.

"Now that we are alone, what did you want to talk about?" Ratchet asked and I looked at him.

"You know how Dad doesn't love Elita anymore?" I asked him and he nodded. "Well, he likes Arcee and I've been thinking about setting them up on a date. Can I trust you to help me?"

"You know, butting yourself into your father's personal business isn't something you should be doing." Ratchet scolded me and I looked down. "But I will help you." Say what now? I looked back up in surprise.

"Wait, you will?" I ask. Ratchet nodded.

"Yes. Optimus is still young and he needs someone to love. And I knew that Arcee is the perfect match for him." Ratchet said and I smiled.

"Well, that's great that we're on the same page." I say and wonder about something. "Hold on, how old is Dad?"

"In human years, he would be about 30 years old and Arcee 28 years." Ratchet answered. My eyes widened.

"Wow, I have a young dad." I say and smile. "And a young possible mom."

"What was your plan?" Ratchet asked. I look at him.

"The first thing is to get them alone in some place and let them talk. That usually works in the movies, so I'm hoping it will work with them. Then we can try to keep them together and alone for a few times and see if anything becomes of it." I explained. "I don't know if it'll work, but we can try." Ratchet looked at me as if I were some sort of genius.

"That's a good idea, Wendy." Ratchet said. I blushed and waved my hand at him.

"Oh, stop, you flatterer." I joked. Ratchet's eyes widened and then I heard his cooling fans kick on. I blushed harder at that and looked away. We were silent for a moment. "So...uh, you like this weather?"

"Yes, it seems nice out here." Ratchet answered. He put a hand up to his head and listened. His eyes widened. "I'm on my way. Wendy, Optimus needs me. Wait here until I get back." He set me down.

"Hey, wait, can you at least bring me a little closer?" I asked and tried to run after him. Ratchet looked at me before picking me up and running in the direction Dad and Prowl went in. I could hear the sound of a fight going on and Ratchet put me down by a fallen oak tree.

"Wait here." he ordered and ran out to the battle. I stood on the tree so I could get a better view of what was going on.

There were a few Vehicons fighting Dad and Prowl and Ratchet was busy slicing up a few of them. I could see Starscream and Knock Out on the sidelines and Breakdown joining the fight. Just then, I slipped as I leaned forward a bit. I squealed as I fell down the hill and managed to grab onto the closest branch of a nearby tree. I pulled myself up and noticed that I was closer to the battle.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" A voice said and I turned around. I was staring at Knock Out and Starscream. Well, shit!

"Uh...top of the morning!" I say and smile innocently. Knock Out smirked and Starscream gave me a sly smile.

"Why would the Prime send his daughter out on a mission with him?" Starscream asked Knock Out. Damn it, Knock Out told him I'm Optimus' daughter. Well, I'm screwed. I glared at Knock Out.

"Hey, why'd you tell?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"I don't keep secrets." Knock Out said. "And Prime made me crash and ruin my paint job and the medic tore off my door. I wonder what they would do if we had you with us." I knew what they were going to do, so I had to think of a way to get away from them.

"Missile!" I say as loud as I can and point behind them. They both screeched and covered their heads while I ran as fast as I could into the trees. I ran as far as my legs could take me and stopped behind a big oak tree to catch my breath.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" I heard Starscream say. I pressed my back up against the tree, not making a sound. "You can't hide forever!" Starscream stalked away in the woods, away from me. I couldn't hear him anymore, so I peeked my head out from behind the tree. He was nowhere in sight, so I took off in the other direction. Just then, I was snatched up and I squeaked in surprise.

"I found you!" Starscream said in a cheery mock tone. I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Let go of me!" I yell and thrash around. He transformed and flew off towards the battle with me sitting in the driver seat. He transformed again with me in his hand. Ratchet was taking out the last of the Vehicons and Dad and Prowl were taking on Breakdown and Knock Out. Ratchet was the first to finish before he noticed me in Starscream's grasp. I saw his eyes widen and he activated his guns.

"I don't think so, medic. Put your weapons away and I won't hurt the human." Starscream said and he held me out in front of him. I struggled to get out of his grip and punched his hand. Ratchet put away his guns and held his hands up in surrender.

"Ratchet, don't give up!" I say. Just then, I heard a motorcycle engine and seen Chromia zip by. Starscream was surprised as Chromia transformed and punched him square in the jaw. I was sent flying, but Chromia caught me in time and placed me in Jazz's hand. I saw Sapphire and Snow in his other hand.

"You two run, now!" Chromia ordered as she and Ironhide beat the crap outta Starscream. Sapphire and I got on Snow as Jazz put us down and we ran the other way, but some more Vehicons had arrived and Starscream had them chase us. They were gaining and Snow was slowing down.

"C'mon!" I say as we quickly ran back under the Vehicon's feet, making them crash into each other when one stopped. We ran back towards the battle and got on the empty side of the field. The other Vehicons that appeared were nearly defeated. The two that were chasing us were on our heels.

"Stay away!" Sapphire yelled and she threw a fireball at one. It hit him right in the crotch and he fell over and yelled in pain. I laughed at that and Sapphire snickered. We ran towards the Autobots. The Vehicons were still after us, the one that Sapphire had hit had a limp in his step.

"Try to hit them again or do something stronger!" I say. Sapphire threw a bigger fireball at them and then she threw a wave of flame at them. They both screamed in pain and fell to their knees. "Whoa, that was cool! You need to do that again!" We both stop to see Knock Out in front of us.

"Tricking us wasn't very nice, Wendy." Knock Out said and he reached over to pick me up. Sapphire threw another big fireball at him and then sent a wave of flames at him. Knock Out yelled in agony. We quickly ran away from him and I heard Starscream behind us. Just then, I was picked up again by Starscream.

"No!" I screamed and Sapphire sparked a large flame from her hands and hit Starscream with it in the chest. Then she used her flames to come back around and hit him again and engulfed him with it. I felt the heat, but wasn't touched by the flames. Starscream let me go and I fell onto Snow's back. Snow walked as far as he could before letting me get off and we watched as Sapphire worked her power.

Sapphire had flames up to her elbows and she was using all she got on any Decepticon near her. She then stopped and we ran to the Autobots, whose mouths were wide open in shock.

"Sapphire, I didn't know you had it in you." Chromia said. "You've improved."

"Thanks." Sapphire said. We heard Knock Out and Breakdown transform and speed off. Starscream got up and he glared at us. He looked at me and Sapphire before shooting one last missile at us and flew off. The missile was heading straight for us, but Sapphire managed to throw a fireball at it and it exploded. The flames still headed for us, but Sapphire stopped the flames.

"Oh no!" She gasped as the flames went haywire and some headed straight for me. I squealed and ran out of the way, but the flames hit the ground near me and sent me flying. I landed on the ground and knocked my head on something, blacking out.

**Ratchet POV**

Before Starscream retreated, he aimed a missile at us and fired. Sapphire threw a fireball at it and they collided, sending off a few flames heading our way. Sapphire caught most of the flames, but they were suddenly going haywire.

"Oh no!" Sapphire yelled as the flames went everywhere. I ducked as some went over my helm and then heard a squeal. I realized the squeal came Wendy. I saw her run from some flames sent her way. They landed with a bang and the force of the landing made Wendy go up in the air and fall onto her back. She didn't move from that spot.

"Wendy!" I yelled and I picked her up. There was no response. I started to panic. What if she's not breathing? What if she got a serious burn? Or a concussion? A servo was put on my shoulder and I saw Optimus looking at his adopted daughter with concern.

"Oh, god. What did I do?" Sapphire grieved and she looked close to tears. I quickly scanned Wendy to see if there was anything seriously wrong, but nothing showed up. She would probably be in pain whenever she woke up, though. I sighed with relief. She was ok.

"Sapphire, sweetie, you didn't do it on purpose." Chromia tried to calm Sapphire down.

"No, I hurt Wendy with my powers! I'm a monster!" Sapphire shouted and she broke into tears. I felt sorry for her. I held onto Wendy as the others gathered the energon and we had Rafael bridge us back to base. As soon as we got there, I went to my lab and set Wendy down on the large berth. She had that same peaceful look on her face.

"Ratchet, what happened to Wendy?" Rafael asked as he entered my lab. I didn't take my eyes off of Wendy.

"Sapphire accidentally lost control of her flames and they landed near Wendy. She fell and hit her head." I told him.

"So that's why Sapphire is acting all sad." Rafael said. "I need to go see her and tell her that it wasn't her fault." Rafael walked out and Optimus came in.

"Ratchet, how is Wendy doing?" he asked and walked up beside of me.

"She's ok, but her head may be a little sore." I answered and turned away from her. "I didn't grab her first, Optimus. I let her get hurt. And Starscream managed to get her twice." Optimus put a servo on my shoulder.

"It is not your fault, old friend." Optimus said. "You were only trying to protect yourself as well." I heard movement from the berth and saw Wendy stirring.

"What did I hit?" she groaned and held the spot on her head and winced.

"Wendy, are you alright?" I asked and scanned her again. She gave me that deadpanned look before answering.

"I'm fine, my head's just sore." She said and stretched. "I need some Advil." She took one look at Optimus, who was smiling at her, and she lifted her hands up. He picked her up and she hugged his faceplate. I felt bad, she didn't hug me. Once Wendy looked at me, she reached for me and I took her out of Optimus' servos. She hugged me back and I cupped a hand on her back.

"I need to go talk to Sapphire and tell her it wasn't her fault." Wendy said and she pointed to the door. All three of us walked out to the main room and I set her down.

"Hey, Jazz. Where's Sapphire?" Wendy asked Jazz. Jazz looked at her and had a sad look on his face.

"She ran off to da training room. She's really upset." Jazz answered. Rafael got up from his spot on the stairs.

"I'm going with you to talk to her." Rafael said and he and Wendy walked to the training room. I watched as Wendy disappeared from my sight. I sighed. How many more times will she be put in danger? I have to keep an optic on her at all times just to keep her safe.

I loved her too much to lose her. Wait, love? No. No, no, no, not love. I can't have these feeling for someone, let alone human. But Wendy meant everything to me. I can't lose her. Not now, not ever.

**Wendy POV**

Raf and I walked towards the training room to look for Sapphire. She needs to know I'm alright and that it wasn't her fault.

"Wendy, do you think Sapphire's alright?" Raf asked. I looked down at him and smiled.

"I'm sure she is, but she feels guilty for hurting me." I told him. "We just need to comfort her and tell her everything will be alright." Raf smiled at the idea. We walked to the entrance and heard Sapphire crying.

"Sapphire." Raf says and he starts to go inside. Sapphire was hugging Snow and they were in the middle of the floor. She looked up with tears in her eyes and she had a little hope in her eyes.

"Wendy! You're ok!" Sapphire said and she stood up. Snow yowled with happiness and swished his tail. I could tell he was trying to comfort Sapphire. Sapphire then had a look of fear as she looked at her hands and then to us. "No, you have to stay away from me. I'm a danger to all of you!"

"Sapphire, you won't hurt us. I know you won't." I say and take a step forward. Sapphire took a step back. "Please, Sapphire. You have us all worried sick. Jazz is worried most of all." Sapphire had the guilt look in her eyes and she looked away.

"Wendy, you're supposed to be mad at me for nearly killing you." Sapphire said. "I can't control my power and I can't be around anyone unless I hurt them. I nearly hurt Jazzy and I hurt you. Why aren't you mad at me?"

"It was an accident, Sapphire. Accidents happen. No one could have stopped what was going to happen." I reassured her.

"I could have stopped those flames and kept from hurting you." Sapphire continued to beat herself up. "But I didn't and I can't. I just can't." Sapphire had tears running down her face and she climbed on Snow and ran past us.

"Sapphire, wait!" I called and tried to run after her with Raf behind me. But Snow was too fast and they disappeared into the main room. I heard the Bots say something to her, but they never had a chance to say anything else.

"Where did Sapphire go?" I panted from running. The Bots looked at me with saddened faces.

"She went in the elevator up to the roof." Ratchet answered. "What did you say in there that made her more upset?"

"She was apologizing for hurting me and said that she was a danger to us all." I answered his question. "I tried to tell her it was alright, but she kept saying that she couldn't control it and she needed to stay away from us."

"It's true, Wendy didn't say anything bad to Sapphire at all." Raf backed me up. "We need to check on her."

"She won't listen to us." Ironhide said. "How are we gonna get her to listen?"

"I can." I said. "We need some girl time alone for a few minutes and then maybe I can convince her that it wasn't her fault."

"Can I come with you?" Raf asked. I saw hope in his big brown eyes.

"Let me talk to her first and if we don't come back in five minutes, then you guys can check on us." I say. Raf nods in approvement and I walk to the elevator and head up to the roof. I walked out on the roof of the base and saw Sapphire sitting on the middle of the roof. I walk over and sit down next to her. She didn't do anything and Snow looked at me.

"Sapphire, you can't stay away from us forever." I said and put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged away and looked the other way. "It wasn't your fault. It was an accident and I forgive you. You don't have to keep beating yourself up for this."

"What happens when I accidentally set someone on fire?" Sapphire said and stood up. "Or what happens if I accidentally set the base on fire? I can't keep doing this and expect everything's gonna be ok." Sapphire walked off and I followed her.

"Sapphire, you didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident and we can help you learn to control it." I say and she stops with Snow at her heels. "You can't run from this. You have to learn from it and control it."

"Don't you see. I can't." Sapphire says as she turns around. "I concentrate as hard as I can and I still don't have control. When Starscream shot that missile, I panicked a little and was thinking about Raf at the time, and I guess my control went haywire because of it. I knew everyone behind me must've ducked, but I heard you scream and I knew I hurt you. I can't forgive myself because of that." I walked over and hugged her. Sapphire hugged me back and Snow rubbed against my legs.

"Sapphire, please don't do this to yourself." I pleaded. "It's hurting us all that you keep torturing yourself over this. I'm fine. You don't have to grieve anymore." We let go and Sapphire walked to the other side of the roof and sat down on the edge. I followed her and sat down beside her. Snow was sitting on the other side of Sapphire.

"I will forgive myself when I learn how to control my powers." Sapphire said. "But I don't know how long it will take." I put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and she smiled.

"We can start now out here so we don't set the base on fire." I say and stand up. I held a hand out to Sapphire. She just stared at my hand.

"Now? But what happens if I accidentally hurt you again?" Sapphire asked and fidgeted.

"You won't hurt me, Sapphire. I trust you. Now come on, my arm's getting ready to fall off." I joked and she giggled. Sapphire took my hand and I helped her up and we walked to the middle of the roof. "Now what?"

"Let's start with your fireballs. First, I wanna see how far you can throw them." I say. "But let's put on a little music to help us out." I say and take out my phone. "I have the very perfect song." Sapphire looked at my phone and she smirked.

"Nice one." She said. "I like this song."

"Then let's sing it and get started." I say and the music starts.

**(A/N: Just so you know, they are both singing the song and the song is a mix between the song sung by Demi Lovato and Idina Menzel. And the words in parentheses that are in italics are what Sapphire and Wendy are doing while singing. Just getting everyone on the same page.)**

**Let it go**

_(Wendy)_

_Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn around and slam the door._

_(Sapphire)_

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried._

_(Sapphire makes a fireball and throws it as far as she can in the other direction. A smile is creeping up on her face.)_

_(Both)_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know._

_Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn my back and slam the door. (Sapphire) I don't care, what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. (Wendy) Let it go, let it go. (Both) The heat never bothered me anyway._

_(Sapphire has flames covering her arms and she shoots them to the sky. The air is warm and both girls are laughing.)_

_(Sapphire)_

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. Up here in the warm thick air I finally can breathe. I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve._

_(Both)_

_Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry. Here I'll stand and here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on. (Sapphire) The heat never bothered me anywaaaaaaaaay!_

_(Wendy)_

_Standing frozen. In the life I've chosen. You won't find me. The past is all behind me. (Both) Buried in the snow. I'm never going back. The past is in the past!_

_(Sapphire has an almighty flame come from her hands and she is lifted in the air and uses the flame like a jetpack. Both girls are laughing and having the time of their lives. Sapphire lands and makes a few shapes of creatures and objects with the flames. They seem to come alive)_

_(Both)_

_Let it go, let it go. And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go. That perfect girl is gone. Here I stand in the light of day! (Sapphire) Let the storm rage oooooooooon! (Wendy) The heat never bothered me anywaaaaaaaaay! (Both) Ooh, yeah!_

_(Both)_

_Let it go, let it gooooooooooo! The heat never bothered me anyway!_

We both finish singing and laughed as the fire shapes disappeared and Sapphire made the mockingjay symbol from The Hunger Games. We both giggled and she stopped her power altogether.

"Wow." Someone said from behind us. We all turned around, surprised, to see the others there. They had on shocked looks and their mouths were to the floor. Sapphire and I both looked at each other and blushed and back to the Bots.

"How long were you guys standing there?" I asked. They snapped out of their trance and looked at us.

"Um, the whole song." Jazz admitted. "But that was awesome, Sapphire. I knew you could control your powers, you just had to give it time."

"Thank you." Sapphire said and she ran over and hugged his finger. Jazz rubbed his finger against her back. "Do you wanna train some more?"

"No, I'm wore out from today." Sapphire said. "How about we all go back inside?" We all went back inside of the base and Raf was complimenting me and Sapphire. I could see Sapphire's face light up pink. I smiled at them, they are so cute!

I had the feeling that someone was watching me. I looked behind me and saw Ratchet staring at me. He noticed me staring and he turned away. I looked away, blushing and I could have sworn I heard cooling fans. I walked away to the steps and saw Kathy arrive back on Elita. She had a small bag of pain pills and I walked over to her.

"Can I take some Advil?" I asked and she handed me the bag. I walked over to my drink sitting on the table and I took the medicine.

"What's wrong, headache?" Kathy asked as she sat beside me. I nodded and told her about what happened. Her eyes went wide as I told her about me and Sapphire singing and Sapphire working her power.

"But my head was still hurting and I needed pain pills." I said and leaned backwards on the couch. Kathy mimicked my actions and we remained like that until Jack and Arcee arrived. I smiled as I got up and stretched, my headache nearly gone. Kathy and I both slid down the railing and walked over to Jack, who was standing beside of Arcee.

"Whuddup, Darby?" Kathy asked as we both stood beside of him.

"Oh, just got chased by a rogue Con and blew her ship to smitherines." Jack answered. Both of our eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" I asked and Jack nodded. I looked up to Arcee and saw her nod, but there was sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong, Arcee?" I asked and she looked at me.

"That Con is Arachnid and she hunts other species." Arcee said with a sad tone. "She killed my first partner, Tailgate, and tried to do the same with Jack." My eyes widened and I looked at Jack. He reassured me that he was ok.

"She sounds terrifying." Kathy said. "What does she look like?" Arcee showed her a picture and Kathy shuddered. Arcee showed the picture to me. Arachnid looked pretty in her own way, but she was creepy. She had spider-like legs and it freaked me out.

"Ok, she's on the creepy list." I say, earning a chuckle from Ratchet, who was by the computer. I looked back to Arcee, who was still sad. I watched as she closed her eyes in grief.

"I shouldn't have looked back." She said. I walked over and hugged her foot. I looked up to see her smile at me. She picked me up and I hugged her face and she gave me a soft hug. We stayed like that for a few seconds before she put me down. The Outcast boys soon arrived and we went to chat with them. We have a big day tomorrow.

Thanks it being a teacher workday, the auditions were at any time until 3:30 in the afternoon. We had plenty of time to practice and the auditions were open, so the Autobots were going to watch us perform. I was excited for tomorrow!

**Ratchet POV**

It was past five minutes and I was starting to worry about Wendy and Sapphire.

"Do you think we should go after them?" Rafael asked. "They've been gone for about 6 minutes." I nodded.

"We should." We all had to go in a separate ride to get up to the roof, not all of us could fit in the big elevator at once.

Once we got up there, I heard the girls laughing. I could see Sapphire making fireballs and they were both singing a song. We watched as Sapphire was able to make it where she could fly in the air with fire and made wonderful shapes made out of fire. It was beautiful.

And their song was beautiful, too. Wendy was just dancing around and enjoyed the fire show Sapphire was putting on. I still couldn't get out of shock when they finished singing. After we went back inside, I couldn't stop staring at Wendy. She turned around and stared at me and I had to look away. Primus, what's wrong with me?

Wendy found Kathy and took some painkillers for her headache. I was just glad it was a headache and not anything serious. I worked on the computer until Arcee and Jack bridged back to base. They were telling Wendy and Kathy about their day.

I overheard the name Arachnid and I nearly froze on the spot. Arachnid was never a good sign. She hunted any kind of alien species, so that meant humans. I have to keep Wendy away from her at all costs before something bad happens to her again.

**End of chappie! So, the song they sang was from Frozen and I switched some words in there so it could make more sense. And it was supposed to be a cross over of Demi Lovato's version and Irina Menzel's version.**

**This next chapter is going to be Sick Mind and the Outcasts will be doing their play auditions. You really have to read what they're doing, especially the Outcast boys and Kitcat's OCs skit. I promise you that you will laugh your socks off!**

**I guess that's it for this chapter. And zaqn123, I hope you like this chapter! I've been wanting to do a Frozen song in here and now I finally had the chance.**

**Please R&R and no flames! Luv ya! ;)**


	15. Diseased

**New chappie! This chapter is gonna have a few twists and you will laugh your socks off at one point in here. **

**Warning: mentions of sickness will be mentioned! If you have a weak stomach, don't read. I warned you! Let's roll!**

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: her OC**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: her OCs**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**I don't own If I Die Young by The Band Perry.**

**Wendy POV**

I'm so excited! We have exactly 5 hours left until the auditions. And thanks to the teacher workday, we all had enough time to study over what we were doing.

I begged with all of my might for Ratchet to come with us. I even used my puppy dog eyes. No one could ever resist that face, no one. He eventually said yes and I told him that we could discuss our date/plan for Dad and Arcee while we were on our way. I was interrupted of my thinking by Ratchet.

"Optimus, you're not going to believe this. I've just pinpointed the location of the Decepticon warship." Ratchet announced. What the shit? We all looked up in surprise and walked over to the group huddle.

"How did you manage to penetrate their cloaking shields?" Dad asked, surprised.

"I didn't. I was experimenting with variable frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it. Even still, the ship might be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach." Ratchet explained. Kathy and I both looked at each other with a smile.

"Way to go, Ratch'!" Kathy cheered and I smiled at my guardian. He smiled at us both, but his gaze lingered on me a little longer. I blushed and looked away.

"Nice, we found their hiding spot." Zach said. He was standing beside of Anna, who was by Miko, Jack and Raf by the screen.

"With Megatron deceased and the element of surprise..." Arcee trailed off and punched her fists together.

"We can cause some serious damage." Bulkhead finished.

"I'm lookin' forward to kickin' some Con aft!" Ironhide says as he cracked his knuckles.

"So, when do we start?" Elita asked. The computer beeped before Dad could answer and we all had our attention on the screen.

"Also on the same frequency, and Autobot emergency beacon." Ratchet said.

"The Decepticons can wait. There could be Autobots in distress. Ratchet, get your medical kit." Dad instructed. An idea popped into my head.

"Hey, Daddy, can I come with you?" I asked with hope.

"No, not this time." Ratchet answered.

"Why not?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"You got hurt last time and I'm not going to have that happen again." Ratchet retorted. I was taken aback by that, but didn't let it show. I guess he really is worried about me. Does he like me? No, he couldn't, he just doesn't want me hurt.

"But we're just gonna see if there are more Autobots, nothing bad should happen." I retorted. "And if you're that worried, Sapphire can come with." Sapphire stepped up with Snow beside of her.

"I can go. I know how to control my power now." Sapphire said. "And if the Decepticons show up, I can bring the burn!" We both high fived and looked up to Dad and Ratchet.

"Aw, c'mon, Doc. Let em go." Jazz backed us up. "If my little femme can defend Wendy like she says she can, then it's fine by me. I'll come along, too." Sapphire smiled and I smirked at Ratchet. Ratchet looked at me before looking to Dad.

"I do not see any harm in it." Dad said and Sapphire and I high fived. Sapphire and Snow got on Jazz's hand while I got on Dad's shoulder. Ratchet activated the bridge and we walked out.

"Where's the ship at?" I asked as we walked a little bit. We came across the ship the second after I asked. "Oh."

"A crash landing. Buried here for centuries." Dad said.

"Maybe there're still Autobots in there." Jazz said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sapphire insisted and Snow was pacing with anticipation. We went to one side if the ship and Dad cut a large hole in it. We went inside and all I could see was darkness.

"If they traveled here in stasis mode, there might be survivors." Ratchet said and suddenly the ship jerked.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as I fell off Dad's massive shoulder. I managed to hang onto the plating underneath his chin as he caught his balance. Dad put a hand under me so I could drop down on and he set me back on his shoulder.

Sapphire fell off of Jazz's hand and landed on Snow's back as they got the floor. It's a good thing cats always land on their feet.

"This thing's really unstable." She said as Jazz picked them up.

"Be careful or we'll all be rollin'." Jazz said as we walked on. They turned on their flashlights and we scouted for anyone here.

"Hello?" Sapphire called. No response. "Anyone home?" Still nothing. We came across Cybertronian bodies and I put a hand over my mouth.

"Oh, no." I said and hugged Dad's face. The bodies were a sick, rusty-like color and some were surrounded by a puddle of purple-looking energon. "What happened to them?" Ratchet gasped in shock after he scanned a body.

"Optimus, these Autobots didn't perish from the crash. They've been showing signs of a virus." Ratchet said. My eyes widened.

"They what?" I asked Sapphire was now walking on the ground and she was looking at a puddle. Snow sniffed at it and he growled.

"Snow says that this stuff is dangerous." Sapphire said and she pointed to the puddle. They both backed away from it with Snow still growling.

"Don't touch anything." Ratchet said as he held his arms out to both Bots. "The virus may still be active." Right as he said that the ship jerked again and we were all sent into the wall.

Jazz fell over and his arm hit a puddle as Sapphire and Snow slide backwards to Jazz's chest. Dad got a few drops on his face while I was flung off his shoulder into another puddle. Once I made contact with the floor, all of the breath was knocked outta me. It was replaced by the weird energon going down my throat. I sat up and gagged on the stuff.

"NO!" Ratchet yelled. I kept coughing and trying to get whatever was left of the vile stuff in my mouth out.

"Wendy, are you ok?" Sapphire asked and she ran up to me. I stopped coughing and gagging long enough to answer her.

"I'm ok." I said. "That tastes nasty."

"Wendy, are you hurt anywhere?" Ratchet asked as he tried to reach for me.

"I'm ok, but don't touch me." I say and back away. "I don't want to infect you, too. Ratchet gave me a sad look and he commed base for a ground bridge. I stood up and got out of the puddle, trying to wring out the energon from my clothes. We went through the bridge and I noticed the other Bots and humans looking at me.

"Wendy, what happened?" Michael asked and walked to me. I backed away.

"I'm ok, I just fell into energon. I need to go wash this off and I want someone to come with me in case something bad happens." I said and motioned to one of the girls. Anna went to find me some clothes while Kathy and Miko watched for me.

I quickly washed my hair and body, hoping to get done and see what's wrong with my father. I didn't feel weird at all as I got dressed and walked out of the bathroom with the other girls.

"Cybonic plague." Ratchet said as we got in there.

"Wendy, are you ok?" William asked as we approached. All heads turned my way.

"I'm fine." I say and hear Ratchet sigh with relief.

"It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected energon." Ratchet continued.

"But what was a plague doing in an Autobot ship?" Miko asked.

"It's passengers were infected. The virus wiped out millions on Cybertron during the Great War." Arcee answered her.

"Cybonic plague was engineered in the Decepticon Biological Warfare Program by Megatron himself." Ratchet said. I shivered at the thought.

"You have a cure, don't you?" Raf asked with worry.

"No...cure." Dad said in a raspy voice. He was lying on a table with Jazz on another beside of him.

"This sucks!" Jazz moaned.

"Optimus, Jazz, please. Save your strength." Ratchet told them.

"Daddy?" Sapphire and I say at the same time. We could feel all eyes on us. Sapphire's eyes were shining, close to tears while Snow tried to comfort her by nuzzling her hand. I had a hand to my mouth, not wanting to believe what I was hearing.

Raf walked over and hugged Sapphire as she started to cry and he pet Snow on the head. Elita picked them up and gently hugged them. The Outcasts did a group hug around me. I just got a new father, I don't want to lose him now.

"Why would Megatron create a disease without a cure? I mean, what if he caught it by accident?" Jack asked.

"It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack. He's pushing up lug nuts." Bulkhead retorted.

"But we may be able to access the Decepticon database. For the moment, we still have a fix on their warship's coordinates." Ratchet said.

"Bumblebee, Ironhide, come with." Arcee volunteered.

"Wait!" Sapphire called from Elita's hand. "Let me come with you."

"Why?" Arcee asked.

"Because I want to help my father. I've already lost one, I'm not going to lose him." Arcee waved her hand for Sapphire to come along. Elita put her down and they walked to the bridge.

"Arcee...quickly." Ratchet said and I felt a stomach cramp coming on. The second they left, the cramp was getting more painful.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Zach asked. I had a hand over my stomach as the pain deepened. Everyone stared at me with worry, Ratchet especially.

"Uh, oh." I say and make a beeline for the bathroom. I make it there and blow chunks in the toilet. I had a few tears coming out of my eyes when I finished. Breakfast was in there along with the infected energon. I flush the toilet and walk out of the bathroom to have the Outcasts surround me.

"Are you ok?" Michael asked as I put a hand over my stomach. I shook my head and Zach carried me over to Ratchet. He placed me in Ratchet's hand and Ratchet scanned me. His eyes/optics nearly popped outta his head.

"Primus, you swallowed the energon, didn't you?" Ratchet asked.

"I guess so." I said and curled into a ball. "My stomach hurts."

"Will she be ok?" William asked.

"Energon is like poison to humans. She must get the energon out completely." Ratchet explained with worry spelled on his face.

"Wendy, did you throw up any of the energon?" Kathy asked. I nodded.

"Some of it." I said and twisted around in pain. Great, what a wonderful time to be sick and nothing but a distraction. Note the sarcasm.

"Is there anything we can do to get the rest out of her?" William asked.

"We can always give her Michael's 'cooking'." Kathy said and Anna snickered. Michael gave them glares and I weakly laughed.

"I need...water." I said. Anna went to go get some and I wiggled from the pain. Ratchet set me by Dad and I looked at him. The area around his eye was the color like those bodies and his eye/optic was flickering white.

"What is it? What's going on?" Ratchet asked into the comm link. I stopped looking at Dad to listen in on the conversation.

"_It's Megatron. He's alive!"_ Arcee said.

"What!?" Jack and the Outcast boys say in unison.

"Are you shitting me?" Kathy said.

"What?" I asked.

"That's not possible!" Ratchet shook his head in disbelief.

_"Well, you better believe it, Doc. We're not lying."_ Ironhide said.

"_Well, we're staring right at him."_ Arcee said. "_Good news is, Megatron's not exactly staring back."_

_"Jeez, this dude's creepy."_ Sapphire said. "_And he's ugly." _ We all snickered at that.

"Megatron..." Dad rasped. I crawled over to his face, my stomach in too much pain to walk.

"Hey, Daddy." I say and lean against his face. "Being sick sucks." I knew he couldn't answer me, but Jazz did.

"I...hear ya." Jazz gasped. His entire arm was the same sickly color.

"Sorry, Jazz." I say and seen Anna return with my water. Chromia lifted her up to the berth and she gave me the water. I took a big swallow to try to get the nasty taste out of my mouth. "Thanks, Anna." I leaned back on Dad and Chromia put Anna back on the floor.

Ratchet was arguing with Arcee and Ironhide about what to do with Megatron when my stomach started to churn.

"Uh, service!" I say and Ratchet got the hint. He quickly handed me a bucket and I hacked up the water with the infected energon. A few tears left my eyes and Ratchet carefully stroked my back. I wiped away the tears and nearly fell forward. "Ugh...this stuff is messing with my guts." I say and put my hand over my stomach. Everyone gave me a sad look.

"Imma survivor..." Jazz joked, but no one laughed or smiled.

"_Whoa. Can't we just haul Megatron through the ground bridge and buy us some time to figure this out?"_ Arcee asked.

"Time is one thing that Optimus and Jazz do not have! One of you must try this!" Ratchet yelled. "I will NOT allow Optimus and Jazz to pass knowing that Megatron will outlive them and they won't see their daughters grow up!" I could feel everyone's eyes on me and my breath hitched. Just the thought of losing Daddy nearly made me cry. I mustered up enough strength to climb on Dad's chest and lay down.

"I don't wanna lose you, Daddy." I say and carefully lay on my stomach to hug him. "Please don't leave me." Dad managed to lift his hand to me and hug me back.

"Never..." he rasped. A tear fell from my eye and I snuggled to him. After he put his hand down, I took a few more sips of water. It wasn't about a minute later when I felt the same feeling again.

"Bucket!" I said and Ratchet gave me the bucket before I threw up the same thing as last time. But this time, there was less energon "I think that stuff may be almost out." I plop back, exhausted. My eyes were threatening to close, but I kept them open.

"Chug the rest of your water and see what happens." Michael suggested. Anna and Kathy both slapped him on the head. "OW! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." Both girls said.

"_Ratchet, we're ready."_ Arcee said from over the comm link. Apparently, Ironhide was going to go inside Megatron's head to find the cure. That's really surprising, considering Ironhide is the violent one of the Autobots.

I knew that if I puked at least one more time, then all of the infected energon would be out. I chugged the rest of my water and sat back. In the next ten seconds, I puked the rest of my stomach contents out. I mostly tasted water with the rest of the energon and my stomach only have a cramp. I was exhausted as hell! Ratchet gave me a quick scan.

"It's all out, Wendy." Ratchet said with relief. I slumped on Dad's chest.

"Thank God!" I say and felt sleep coming on. I guess it wouldn't hurt to sleep until it was time to go. I soon fell asleep to Dad's sparkbeat.

**Sapphire's POV**

I knew I couldn't let Jazzy die, or Optimus. I'm not going to let another family member die on my watch.

Arcee had Ironhide hooked up to the cortical psychic patch while Bee and I kept watch in case the Decepticons came back.

"This has to work." I said. "I won't let Jazzy die over that plague."

"•I'm worried, too.•" Snow thought. "•I don't smell any Decepticons other than Megatron out there.•"

"**Don't worry, Sapphire, we won't let Optimus or Jazz die. Not on our watch."**Bee said. It's funny how only me and Raf are able to understand him and the other's can't. Maybe when M.E.C.H. had experimented on me, they made me understand him. I can also understand Cybertronian writing and symbols.

"Thanks, Bee." I said and Snow sensed something.

"•I smell Decepticons.•" He growled and I told the other two what he said. They had their weapons out and I made sure when to attack.

Knock Out and Starscream were discussing something to that Soundwave guy about pulling Megatron's life support plug. I was hit by a wave of shock and held back a growl. Soundwave could hear anything, so he couldn't growl. Ok, I know we all want Megatron dead, but not while Ironhide is in there. I considered him as my uncle.

"Ratchet, are you hearing this?" Arcee whispered into her comm link.

"_If Megatron perishes, Ironhide's mind will remain separated from his body forever." _Ratchet said. My eyes nearly popped out of my head and Snow nearly had a heart attack.

"•So we're going to lose Optimus, Jazz and Ironhide?•" Snow thought, worriedly.

"•No, Snow, we won't let them.•" I thought back. "•Remember, we are one.•" This time it was my turn to reassure him.

**"C'mon, Hide. Get the formula and get out!"** Bee bleeped in a frantic whisper. Snow checked to see if Soundwave heard Bee, but he didn't. We got a quick update on what was going on back at base. They were watching everything in Megatron's head.

Ironhide was in Kaon, the Decepticon capital on Cybertron, and talking to Megatron. I'm surprised, knowing how violent Ironhide is. Him actually TALKING to Megatron was actually unthinkable. He was trying to get Megatron to show him the cure so he could slay his enemy by his own hand instead of dying by the virus. It was both smart and sick.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." I say. My thoughts went to Raf. I couldn't help but to think about him. He had those gorgeous brown eyes that could make anyone swoon. I wonder if he likes me?

"•You'll find out soon, Sapphire. I think he likes you just as much as you like him.•" Snow thought. I smiled and pet his head.

"•Thanks, Snow.•" I thought.

"_Arcee, we have the formula! Disconnect Ironhide now!" _Ratchet shouted over the comm link. It was good timing, too. The Cons had seen the cord connected to Megatron's head and were heading our way.

"•I scratch their optics out and you hit them with fire?•" Snow asked and I smirked.

"•You get me so much, Snow.•" I thought back as Starscream's ugly mug popped up. I nearly laughed at his facial expression when he saw us.

"What the!?" He yelled in surprise. Ironhide popped up awake and Snow clawed Starscream's eyes out. I quickly hit him with fire and he screeched to high heavens. I felt my heart tug and I knew Snow was a little farther away from me.

"•Snow, come back!•" I thought and he came up to me and I hugged him. Arcee seen this and she handed me to Bee. We went through the bridge in time for Arcee to shoot Megatron's life support cables. Take that, Megatron! I saw set down and received a hug by Raf. I blushed as I hugged him back.

"What was it like?" Raf asked.

"Seeing Megatron there kinda scared me." I admitted. "But on the bright side, Snow scratched out Starscream's optics and I lit him on fire." Raf and I both giggled madly at that.

"I bet that was funny." Raf said.

"It was. He even screeched like a girl." I say. There was a small awkward silence and we both sat down on the couch. Ratchet worked on the cure for about an hour until he fed it to Optimus and Jazzy. I ran up to the berth, the hope for Jazzy to get up bubbling inside. Bulkhead helped support Jazzy while Ratchet supported Optimus.

"Jazzy!" I yell and run to him. He held a hand out for me and Snow to get on. I hugged his hand like there was no tomorrow. Everyone else cheered for them.

"It's great to be disease free." Jazzy said and he brought me to his face. "What's up, lil femme?"

"You're better!" I say and hug his face. He cupped a hand over my back and Snow rubbed his hand.

"•I told you he would get better.•" Snow thought. I nodded and saw Wendy asleep on the berth Optimus was on.

"Will she be ok?" I asked.

"She needs her sleep." Ratchet said and he picked her up. I shrugged and went back to hugging Jazzy. I knew I couldn't let him die. I'm not going to lose him, not now or ever.

**Wendy POV**

I woke up with my stomach not cramping, but growling from hunger. I yawned and stretched, feeling myself shake from the loss of food. I noticed I was in Ratchet's hand by the computer.

"Hey." I said and rubbed my eyes. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I was waiting for you to wake up." Ratchet said and I heard movement behind him. "Someone has been waiting for you." I looked behind him to see Dad standing and healthy.

"DADDY!" I yelled and jump from Ratchet's hand onto Dad's arm and climbed up to his shoulder. I gave him the biggest hug I could manage. He chuckled and hugged me back. "You're better! You're ok!"

"I told you I would never leave you." He said. "I promise." I don't know how long we were like that, but he noticed my shaking.

"Oh, I'm just hungry. I always shake whenever I get hungry." I said. "Set me down so I can get some food." He did so and I walked into the kitchen. I hugged Kathy as she came into view.

"You're not diseased anymore, are you?" she joked and I gave her a playful punch on the shoulder.

"No. What time is it?" I asked as I reached for a protein bar, my favorites.

"Eh, close to 3:00." Kathy said. "Once you get done eating, we're gonna leave."

"Ok." I said. I quickly ate the rest of the protein bar and we got ready to go. I got inside of Ratchet and we took off. Prowl stayed behind so Dad could come along.

"When do you plan on getting Optimus and Arcee their first date?" Ratchet asked. I had to think about it for a moment.

"Eh, maybe I can get them to talk in Dad's room." I said. "I can take care of Dad and you can take of Arcee. Then I leave and they're alone."

"Hm, I have to think of a way to get Arcee to go to his room." Ratchet said. "But other than that, I think it's a great idea." I blushed and looked away. I stared out the window and we were near school property. Ratchet activated his holoform and I had to keep my eyes off of him. Why is my brain acting like this? We parked and I quickly got out. I could see Kate, Kat and Ty waiting by the doors.

"Kate!" I shouted and ran up to her. She quickly turned around and then she glomped me. I fell backwards on my butt and Kat and Ty laughed. "Kate, GET OFF!" I tried to move her.

"NEVER!" Kate yelled and she stayed planted.

"Kat, Ty, a little help here?" I asked. Ty eventually got Kate off of me and Zach quickly approached.

"Don't glomp Wendy unless you ask." Zach said as he helped me up.

"You are no help." I say to Zach and we go ahead and walk to the auditorium. Two guys were already up there finishing acting out their pieces.

"Thank you, guys. Next." One of the teachers said and everyone else piled in. I looked around to see lots of people sitting in the seats. The Autobots sat down in some seats near the exit as we Outcasts walked forward to talk to the teacher. We got a number as a dude did a pretty good monologue. Once he was finished, Zach's little group went first. They walked up to the stage.

"This is a comedy scene that we made up ourselves." Kate announced. "You guys can laugh all you want, that's what we aim to do." And with that they started.

**(This is a conversation I had with Kitcat from the Sky. I thought it would be cool to let you guys read it for a comedy scene. I send all credit to Kitcat. Oh, and most of the people we used in the conversation had to be switched so it can make sense.)**

**Kate: No, I'm to young to be eaten! Stay back, Kat, I have sharpened nails and I know how to use them! \(•o•)/**

**Ty: ...**

**Kat: .o. It's alive!**

**Michael: AAAHHH! *hightails it outta there and runs across the stage***

**Zach and Kate: o.o...**

**Ty: Looks who's on drugs now.**

**Michael: No, not drugs, SUGAR! O-O *prances around like a pretty pony***

**William: ...**

**Kat: *jumps on Michael's back* Away to rainbow land!**

**Michael: Yes, sir! Tea la la la la la la!**

**Kat: Whooooo!**

**Michael: Free hugs! *knocks Kat off and tries to give everyone a hug***

**Kate: o.o NO! *runs***

**Ty: Wait! *runs after her* YAAAAAAAY!**

**Zach: *laughs like mad* STOP THE HILARIOUSNESS!**

**Michael: I WILL NEVER STOP THE HILARIOUSNESS! Kate, GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE AND GIVE ME A HUG!**

**Ty: .o.**

**Kate: *climbs on William's back as a tree***

**Michael: So you wanna play it that way, hm? Ok, Ty, I'm gonna need an axe and a hardhat. *cackles like an evil witch***

**William: Imma tree! MEOW!**

**Ty: O.o Uuh, ask Zach for his axe. But take this. *hands over hardhat***

**Michael: The hardhat is for you. If I get bit, it won't hurt. Now, TIME TO CHOP DA TREE! Kate, hope ya survive so you can give me a hug! If not, I'll hug your corpse! *chops tree and it starts to fall* TIMMMMBER!**

**Kate: Ok, then. *jumps onto Zach's back and climbs down and runs***

**William: *falls* OUCH! Help, I've fallen and I can't get up!**

**Kat: NO, MY TREE!**

**Michael: Sorry, Kat. KATE, GET BACK HERE AND HUG ME!**

**Kate: I'm not a huggy person! Find Ty if you want hugs!**

**Michael: I will get a hug from you someday, but where's Ty?**

**Ty: o.o *hides behind Zach***

**Zach: Over here. SORRY TY! *runs away***

**Michael: I'll get you later, Kate. Ty, hug time! :D**

**Ty: AHHHHHHHHH! *leaps into Zach's arms* RUN!**

**Zach: I don't run, I fly! *runs around pretending to fly***

**William: MEOW! *runs around in circles* MEOW! :D**

**Michael: Aw, c'mon, Ty! You hurt me. *bawls like a baby* I WANT MY BINKIE!**

**Ty: William, sic it!**

**William: *gives Michael a binkie and awkwardly walks away***

**Zach: Ooh, binkie!**

**Michael: YAY, MY BINKIE! :D STAY AWAY FROM MY BINKIE! *starts petting it and talks in creepy voice from the Hobbit* My precious, my precious! *tries to bite Zach and William***

**Zach: AAAH! RABIES! *runs away***

**William: RAAAABIES! MEOW! *hisses and runs away with Zach***

"And scene!" Kate announces and they all bow. Just about everyone was laughing their asses off. Us Outcasts couldn't breathe we were laughing so hard. Others who stayed to watch were also laughing and they cheered. The Autobots were laughing, but Dad and Ratchet. Ratchet smirked as Dad smiled.

"You guys were great!" Kathy said as the Outcast boys came over.

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen!" William said and they sat down. Us girls were next. Kathy, Anna and I walked on the stage.

"We will be singing If I Die Young by The Band Perry." Kathy announced. Someone started the music and we got ready.

**If I Die Young**

_(All)_

_If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song._

_(Anna and Wendy)_

_Uh, oh. Uh, oh._

_(Kathy)_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother. She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh. And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no. Ain't even Greg she she buries her baby._

_(Anna and Wendy)_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well. I've had just enough time._

_(All)_

_If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song._

_(Kathy and Wendy)_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well. I've had just enough time._

_(Anna)_

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom. I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger, I've never known the lovin' of a man. But it sure felt when he was holding my hand, there's a boy herein town, says he'lil love me forever. Who would have thought forever could be severed by..._

_(All)_

_...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well. I've had just enough tiiiiime!_

_(Wendy)_

_So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls. What I never did is done. A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar. They're worth so much more after I'm a goner. And maybe then you'll hear the word's I been singin'. Funny when you're dead when people start listenin'._

_(All)_

_If I die young bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song._

_(Wendy) Uh, oh (Kathy and Anna) Uh, oh_

_(Wendy) The ballad of a dove (Kathy and Anna) Uh oh_

_(Kathy) Go with peace and love. (Anna) Gather up your tears, keep em in your pocket. (Wendy) Save em for a time when you're really gonna need em, oh._

_(All)_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well. I've had just enough time_

_(Wendy) _

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls._

We finished singing and the everyone present cheered. We all bowed and got off the stage. We walked back to our guardians. They looked at us in shock.

"You guys were great!" William said. We decided to leave, but Dad had approached me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back.

"You were really great." He said and I looked up at him. He was impossibly tall, so it hurt my neck to look at him.

"Thanks, Daddy!" I said and we started to walk out of the building. I saw Ironhide stiffen as I said that and he quickly brushed it off. I shrugged and walked to Ratchet. His holoform was already in the drivers seat and I couldn't stop looking at his perfection.

"You girls were really great." Ratchet said. "More than that, you sounded beautiful." My eyes widened at that.

"You really think so?" I asked and he nodded, his holoform blushing a shade of red. I looked away and flushed. Why am I acting this way? What is it that I feel? There was a small silence as we drove to base.

"So, what did you guys think about the boys' scene?" I asked and Ratchet scoffed.

"It was funny, but they were unexpected and really loud." Ratchet said and smirked. "Although, I can still picture Michael with a binkie in his mouth." I giggled at the mental image and saw Ratchet stare at me. His holoform had the gaze of a bird and I felt my heart beat go faster. We both blushed and looked away. There was another silence.

"What will we do about Optimus and Arcee?" Ratchet asked. "Is that plan still on?" I nodded.

"Yeah, but let's do it tomorrow. I'm tired and still hungry." I said. We exited town limits and Ratchet turned off his holoform. I wanted it to come back so I could stare at his perfect face, red hair and aquamarine eyes. Wait, where is this coming from? Curse these feelings!

We got back to base and went to our own things. The final announcements will be put on the Drama room door on Friday. I couldn't wait until then!

**So, did ya like it? I tried to get into Sapphire's mind and try to see what Snow had to say in this. That comedy scene really did come from me and Kitcat, but I changed a few things so it could make sense. Well, make sense in my case.**

**For those of you who don't like the sick part with Wendy, sorry, I warned you earlier.**

**I think I have everything in order here. Till next time, guys! ;)**

**Please R&R and no flames! :)**


	16. He Completely Lost it

**Hello my peoples! New chappie! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: her OCs**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: her OCs**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**I don't own I'm Alive by Becca.**

**Wendy POV**

_I kept running as fast as my legs would take me. But he caught me by my hair and pulled me back as I screamed. I couldn't struggle much without hurting myself and he hit me. There was an intense pain on the left side of my face. I kept yelling for him to stop, but he kept hitting me._

_"You pathetic little waste!" He yelled and gave me a punch in the gut. I couldn't breathe and fell to the ground as I let out a little cry of pain. And then he started to kick me. "You're a horrible excuse for a daughter!"_

_I couldn't think, there was too much pain to think. The only thing I could do was curl in a ball and try to drown out the pain. He stopped kicking and I looked to see him get out a knife. My fear heightened and I tried to scoot away. He grabbed my ankle and dragged me back. I screeched as he grabbed my arm and held the blade there._

_"You're nothing to me." He said. "Hope this hurts." Then he cut me. I screamed as the knife cut me and in a different place on my arm. The knife headed for my chest. "One last time." He said and got ready to cut along my collarbone._

"NO!" I screamed and jolted up. I realized that I wasn't in the house of horrors getting tortured by him. Instead, I was in the Dad's room in the Autobot base. Said Bot quickly woke up and looked at me.

"Wendy?" He asked as I tried to calm myself down. "Are you ok?" I nodded and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and he carefully hugged me.

"Did you have another nightmare?" he asked and tried to soothe me. I nodded and tried to forget the dream. I rubbed the spots on his arms where he cut me. They were covered up by my shirt, but I could tell where they were. "It's ok, I'm here for you. Always." I hugged him and Ratchet burst in with Arcee behind him.

"What's going on?" Ratchet asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I just had a nightmare." I said as Dad released me. He held me in his hand and Ratchet stared at me with concern.

"Are you ok, Wendy?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'm fine, nothing that serious." I reassured him. I felt sleep coming on and I forced my eyes to stay awake in fear that the nightmare would come back. Ratchet didn't look too convinced, but he turned to Arcee.

"You heard her, too?" Ratchet asked Arcee and she nodded.

"I thought something bad was happening to her." Arcee said. As I was fighting sleep, an idea popped in my head.

"Arcee, can you and Daddy stay in here until I fall asleep?" I asked with an innocent, sleepy voice. Arcee looked to me, to Dad, to Ratchet and back to me.

"Um, sure." Arcee agreed. Ratchet was giving me a confused look and I winked at him, trying to make sure he got the hint. Ratchet's eyes widened and then he nodded.

"I'll leave you alone." he said and closed the door, but gave me a final look before he shut the door.

Arcee sat on the far side of the bed as Dad sat up in a sitting position. He held me close to his chest and I snuggled up to him as I tried to forget the dream. Dad soothed me as Arcee rubbed my back. It made me feel calm and I tried to fake sleep. After a few minutes, they started a conversation.

"I think she may be asleep." Arcee said. "What do you think?"

"I believe she is asleep." Dad said. Good, they think I'm asleep. I kept my eyes closed at all times and kept my breathing even.

"Should I leave? Now that she's asleep?" Arcee asked. No, that will ruin the plan!

"No. She would still want you to stay. And it gets lonely in here whenever I wait for her to wake up." Dad answered. Yes!

"Oh...ok." Arcee said. "Um, what now?"

"I do not know." Dad said. There was a small silence before I moved to get comfortable. As I shifted, Dad rubbed my head and I tried to keep from smiling.

"What's it like? You know, being a father and all?" Arcee asked as Dad stopped rubbing my head.

"It is...challenging. But I have always wanted a sparkmate and a sparkling before the war." Dad said. "Now I have this chance. I seen Wendy and I just...need her as much as she needs me." I felt touched, but I didn't move an inch.

"I've always wanted a little family of my own as well." Arcee said. "Of course, I think you heard most of the conversation a while back."

"Yes...I am sorry, Arcee." Dad said and I heard his cooling fans. I made a small smirk, but let it disappear before it was noticed.

"It's ok, Optimus. But...do you find it weird that views me as her mother when you're her father?" Arcee asked.

"Um, no. I think that it is great she found a mother." Dad said.

"So, you think that the others will...call us, uh...you know...a couple?" As that was said, both of their coolong fans cut on and I smiled.

"I-I, um do not...know." Dad stammered. "Not unless...uh." I stifled a laugh and moved around. I knew I nearly blew my cover, so I decided to 'wake up.'

"Hey guys." I said with a sleepy voice. "What time is it?"

"Nearly 9:00 AM." Dad answered. My eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm late for school." I said. Dad shook his head.

"I am not letting you go to school because of your illness from yesterday and because of the nightmare." Dad explained.

"Oh, ok." I said and looked to Arcee. I smiled. "You stayed!" I held my arms out for a hug. She gladly returned it and gave me back to Dad.

"You would've wanted me to stay." Arcee said and stood up. "I think I should go." She walked away and I saw Dad staring at her as she walked away.

"So, what did you two do?" I asked, playing dumb.

"We...talked." Dad said and tried to keep his eyes away from me.

"About what?" I asked and tilted my head.

"About you and then...you thinking of Arcee as a mother." Dad answered.

"Hey, you guys should go out on a date." I suggested and Dad's eyes widened.

"Wendy, I cannot. I am a Prime and Primes cannot do such things. I do not think Arcee likes me." Dad said and I crossed my arms.

"Who cares if you're a Prime?" I asked. "Ironhide and Chromia are together and I'm sure other Primes have done it before. You need someone to love in your life." Dad's cooling fans came on and I patted his chest.

"But I do not think she likes me." Dad denied.

"She does, I can see it in her eyes." I reassured him. "Can you at least promise me to ask her out on a date? You could go on a drive or stay in here and talk." Dad sighed in defeat.

I will ask Arcee on a date. But if she does not return the affection, then I will have to talk to you." Dad said and he got up. I sat in his palm.

"Ok, but don't worry. She'll love ya!" I said, trying to keep up the positive side. Dad shook his head in embarrassment and I giggled. We were in the main room and Dad spotted Arcee. I could see the fear in his eyes and I snorted. "You're telling me that you face death nearly every day and you get scared of asking Arcee out on a date?" I say to Dad.

"Yes." He answered and I facepalmed and giggled. He set me down and I pushed his large foot.

"Go on, shoo!" I say and he moved towards her. I smiled and then noticed Ratchet staring at me. I walked up to him and smiled as he picked me up.

"Did they talk?" He asked as he walked into the hall. I nodded.

"Yeah, I told him to at least try to go on a date sometime. He agreed and now we just have to wait." Ratchet smiled at that and I smiled back.

"You did a good job at bringing them together, Wendy." Ratchet said and I looked down.

"It was nothing!" I said and heard someone curse in the human bedroom. "Who's in there?" My question was answered when William walked out all dressed with messy hair.

"William?" I asked and he stared at me.

"Oh, hey, Wendy. Why aren't you in school?" he asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." I said as Ratchet set me down.

"Well, Ironhide never came into the main room earlier and I waited until I headed back to bed. I was still sleepy at that point to really care." William explained. "What about you?"

"Dad wanted me to stay here because I was sick yesterday and because I had a nightmare." I answered and William's eyes widened.

"Oh, are you ok?" he asked and walked up to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was nothing serious." I reassured him. William held his arms out for a hug and I embraced him.

"You'll be safe with us." William said and kissed my forehead. My eyes widened and I backed away.

"Whoa, a little too much there, William." I said and I seen Ratchet's eyes flicker red as he glared at William.

"Sorry." William said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So, does anyone know where Ironhide went?" I shook my head and Ratchet stopped glaring at William.

"I have no idea where he is." Ratchet said. We all walked back into the main room and saw Ironhide holding something in his hand before he crushed it.

"IRONHIDE!" Ratchet yelled. Ironhide looked back at the angry medic and I realized that he crushed one of Ratchet's tools. Again. "I NEEDED THAT!" I stifled a giggle and William laughed. Ratchet glared at William, who shut up immediately, before turning back to Ironhide.

"What has gotten into you?" Ratchet asked. I crossed my arms, wanting to hear more.

"I dunno, Doc. I've been seein' visions of Megatron in my head all morning." Ironhide explained.

"Whoa, hold on. You're seeing Megatron's face?" William asked. Ratchet and I looked at each other with worry for Ironhide.

"Yep. I've cut off the bond for Chromia's wellbeing." Ironhide said.

"Dude, will you be ok?" William asked. Ironhide shrugged. Ratchet took him to the med bay so he could do a check up. When Ratchet came back, William and I walked up to him. "So, what's the verdict, Doc?" Ratchet glared at him.

"Don't call me Doc." Ratchet warned. "Ironhide's complaining of intermittent visions. Waking nightmares if you will."

"I thought he was ok!" William said.

"Physically, but the experience he endured seems to be having a temporary effect on his psyche. This induced power down should force Ironhide's mind to rest and recover." Ratchet explained. I put a hand on William's shoulder and he smiled at me. The computer beeped and I looked to see Agent Fowler on the screen.

_"Prime, you spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately?"_ he asked. William and I laughed as Jazz, who I didn't see come in with the others, chuckled. The mental image of Starscream and Knock Out in grass skirts were still in my mind after we got done laughing.

"No, Special Agent Fowler, why?" Dad asked.

"_Because I was hoping you have a lead on the Cons that busted into the Kawaiian naval observatory. Place looked like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls!"_ Fowler explained. He wasn't shouting, so that was sorta a good thing.

"Why would the Cons break into an observatory?" Arcee asked.

"_Does the white Nikko gozian ring any bells?" _Agent Fowler asked.

"What in the who now?" I asked.

"Hey, isn't that some sort of space telescope?" William asked.

"_As of last night missing it's primary lenses."_ Agent Fowler continued.

"It is difficult to guess Starscream's intent without knowing where the lens has been taken." Dad said.

"_Good thing the lens has a tracking device."_ Agent Fowler said. A picture popped up to show a red dot in the middle of the Arctic. I nearly shivered at the memory of the Arctic.

"The Arctic? Great." Arcee sighed.

"Karma's a bitch." I said.

"Another chance to freeze our spark plugs off." Arcee groaned and I gave her a sympathetic look. Bulkhead whistled.

"That's an NB7 class. Biggest un-mineable energon deposit there is." Bulkhead remarked.

"Un-minable, until Starscream melts his way down to it." Dad said.

"With the help of the lens." Arcee continued.

"_Melting a glacier that size would cause the sea levels to rise and demolish coastal cities!"_ Agent Fowler said.

"Uh oh." I said.

"We gotta stop him." Jazz said. Ironhide was still in recharge, so Ratchet stayed behind while the rest left to the Arctic.

"I hope they don't freeze." I said to William.

"They won't. It'll be warmer there." William tried to cheer me up. We had to text the others about where we were and what was going on. Both of us were sitting on the steps texting when there was movement. I turned to see Ironhide walk to the ground bridge.

"Yo, Ironhide, what're you doing?" William asked. Ironhide ignored him and went through the bridge. Ratchet quickly ran in hearing the commotion.

"What did you do?" Ratchet asked.

"Nothing, I swear! Ironhide got up and and walked away." William defended himself.

"It's true, Ratchet. I saw it!" I backed William up.

"He was in power down! Where does he think he's off to?" Ratchet asked. William and I shrugged.

"I dunno, he's got me beat." William said. We quickly walked over to the computer to see where Ironhide possibly went to.

"These are the coordinates for the site of our previous battle with Megatron's undead." Ratchet gasped.I shivered. They told us that story and it scared me because they nearly died.

"Maybe we can call Optimus and the others?" William suggested.

"Optimus is busy preventing a polar ice cap from melting." Ratchet said. "We will have to do this on our own." Ratchet opened the ground bridge and Ironhide walked out with a twisted look on his face.

"Ironhide, what have you been doing?" Ratchet asked and he looked down to Ironhide's fist. "Dark energon?" Ironhide punched Ratchet and sent him flying.

"No!" I screamed.

"Whoa, Ironhide, what're you doing?" William asked as Ironhide picked him up. I gasped. "Dude, put me down! Fight whatever's making you do this!" Ironhide set William down on the small ledge that jutted out from the air vent fan. He then turned to me and I had a bad feeling about this. Ironhide grabbed me as I screeched.

"NO!" William shouted. "Ironhide, don't do anything to her!" I struggled to get out of Ironhide's grip, but his grip was sturdy.

"Wendy!" Ratchet yelled. He was looking at me with fear. Ironhide typed in something in the computer and he walked into the ground bridge with me. I heard Ratchet and William's cries for me as the ground bridge closed.

"Ironhide! Please, don't do this!" I yelled.

"Ironhide is not here." A different voice said from Ironhide. I gasped.

"Who are you and what did you do to Ironhide?" I asked.

"I am Megatron, child." the voice said and I felt my blood run cold. Just then, a butt-load of Vehicons appeared in front of us. They pointed their weapons at us and I heard 'Megatron' snarl. He tightened his grip on me as he ticked the shard under his arm and transformed his hand into a gun.

'Megatron' started shooting them down and tearing them apart with me in his hand. I screamed as he would use the hand I was in to hit a Vehicon or knock one out of the way. As I was being swung back and forth, I got dizzy and felt nauseous.

Pretty soon he killed them all and I tried not to blow chunks. I leaned on 'Megatron's' hand and closed my eyes to stop the nausea. I felt him move around and then put down. The hand disappeared and I opened my eyes to see that I was in a cage. 'Megatron' shut the cage and set it down on a nearby berth as he got the shard.

"What do you want with me?" I asked as I stood up and grabbed the cage bars. He didn't answer me as he put a cord to the back of his head and the other end to the still body. I seen Ratchet and William appear in the doorway. They both gave me a relieved look and Ratchet started to attack 'Megatron.'

"Ratchet, don't hurt Ironhide!" William yelled.

"That's not Ironhide!" Ratchet yelled back. He tried to swing at 'Megatron,' but he dodged them. 'Megatron' hit Ratchet and my guardian met the wall.

"Ratchet!" I yelled and kicked at my prison.

"Ironhide don't!" William yelled and ran up to his guardian. "Please, remember me! Please, just listen to me! Don't do this!"

"William?" Ironhide groaned.

"Fight it, Ironhide!" I cheered and saw Ratchet make his way over. He tore off the door to the cage and I practically climbed up to his face and hugged him. Ratchet hugged me back.

"That's right, it's me!" William said. "You can do it!" Ironhide groaned as grabbed his face and fell to the floor in front of William. William ran up to his guardian only to be thrown back on the floor. I gasped.

"William!" I yelled as Ratchet set me down to take care of Megatron's still body. I ran up to William. "William, are you ok?" I asked as I bent down to him. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"I'm great now that you're here." He flirted. I rolled my eyes, he's fine.

"Now's not the time to be flirting." I say and help him up. I look back to see Ratchet hit the wall again and I run over to him. "Ratchet, please, say something!" He groaned and sat up. I sighed with relief.

"Hey!" I heard William yell. I looked to see Megatron, all healthy and standing tall, with William in his hand.

"No!" Ironhide yelled. He was on the ground and reaching for his charge. I gasped in horror.

"William!" I yelled. Megatron looked at me, his gaze piercing through me. He turned back to William and 'tsk'ed. Megatron tossed William to Ironhide, who caught him, and headed my way. "Shit!" I backed up towards Ratchet. Before Ratchet could grab me, Megatron did and I screamed.

"Decepticons, your rightful lord and master has returned!" Megatron yelled and I struggled to get out of his grip. Ratchet, Ironhide and William were all looking at me in horror. They looked at Megatron in anger. I shook my head at them and they looked at me with sad eyes.

"Wendy, no!" William yelled as he tried to make a run to me. Ironhide grabbed him and kept him back. I had my arms free and I reached my hands out to them.

"Finish these pests!" Megatron ordered to some Vehicons who I didn't see arrive. "I have my own extermination to finish." Wait, what did he say? Does he mean me? Ironhide cussed as Ratchet and William yell out my name. There was also gunfire as I struggled more.

"No, let me go!" I yelled and he tightened his grip. I almost couldn't breathe.

"You are one special little human." Megatron said as he loosened his grip and I stopped struggling.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"While I was in that Autobot's mind, I heard you and those two other human femmes sing. You have a pretty voice for the daughter of the Prime." Megatron sneered and I gulped. Damn, the bitch knew I was Optimus' daughter! "I saw you embrace him and call him 'daddy.' It was cute, actually."

"Stay out of my business, you creep!" I yelled. Megatron chuckled darkly.

"You also have a fire in you that I don't see in other humans." Megatron said and looked at me. "You would make a fine warrior."

"If I were a warrior, I would join the Autobots any day than team up with the likes of you!" I say with as much hate as I could. Megatron growled, but he didn't squeeze me. He stepped out of the ship and a warm breeze hit us. It felt like a warm spring day, but we were in the Arctic and that's not a good sign.

"I noticed that your little human friend is protective of you." Megatron said. "Isn't he what you humans call it your 'boyfriend'?" My anger flared.

"EX BOYFRIEND!" I yelled and struggled. Megatron flinched at my yelling, but he focused on a jet that was flying.

"Starscream." Megatron said venomously. He looked at me. "As much as I want to keep you for a hostage, I have something to deal with. I would also like to have the pleasure of taking you in front of Prime's eyes before I offline him!" I glared at him.

"You're sick." I said.

"I will help you survive this little fall." he said and he transformed before I could ask why. I sat in the drivers seat, feeling a little sick when he transformed. "We shall meet again, Wendy." And with that, Megatron transformed in mid air with me in his hand, tossed me to the side, transformed again and flew towards Starscream.

I screeched as I felt the air go by me. The only thing my hands could grab onto was the air. I landed on something hard on my back, but sank through it. It was snow. Megatron made me land in a snow bank. Why would he spare me? My thought was wary as I felt the weight of the day on my shoulders and felt sleep coming on. I didn't even care about the snow down my shirt. I swore I thought I heard someone call my name, but sleep took over my mind and all I could see was black.

I didn't remember ending up in the med bay, but I was there when I woke up. I looked around in confusion and saw Ratchet waiting there with Dad and Ironhide by his side. They all had the same look of relief on their faces as they approached.

"Wendy, sweetspark, are you alright?" Dad asked with concern. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, Daddy." I said and got up. "I only fainted when I landed. But we have a problem. Megatron knows I'm your daughter." He looked at me with sadness, but he looked at me with seriousness in his eyes.

"Megatron will not get his servos on you as long as I stand." Dad said and I saw Ironhide looking at me.

"Wendy, I'm sorry. I never meant for that to happen. I tried to stop the scrap head, but he took over!" Ironhide tried to apologize. I shook my head at him.

"It's fine, Ironhide. You didn't do it on purpose. I know you would never hurt me." I said and Ironhide smiled at me. I raised my arms out to him for a hug and he gladly accepted it. "You're like my uncle. You would never hurt me on purpose."

"I love ya, kid." Ironhide said and I smiled.

"I love you, too, Hide." I said and he carefully put me in Ratchet's hand. I looked at him and smiled. Ratchet smiled at me with relief. "Are you ok, Ratchet? Megatron didn't hurt you too bad, did he?"

"No, I'm fine." Ratchet said. "What did Megatron do to you?"

"Nothing too serious. He helped me land in a snow bank so he could take me later." I say and saw Ratchet's optics light up red and then back to aquamarine.

"He won't hurt you while I still function." Ratchet whispered and I slightly blushed. We all walked back into the main room and Ratchet set me down. The second my feet were on the floor, the Outcasts practically glomped me and I landed on my back.

"Wendy!" They chorused. I tried to get them off me, but they were too heavy!

"Guys, gotta breathe!" I gasped and they finally got off of me. William helped me up and he hugged me.

"Wendy, I nearly died when Megatron took you. I thought I would never see you again!" William said as I returned his hug.

"It's ok. I'm fine, he didn't do anything." I said and saw the other Bots' optics turn angry.

"What did Megatron do to you?" Arcee asked.

"Nothing, we just had a small chat before he threw me out into open air." I said. I could feel all eyes/optics on me.

"What did you chat about?" Bulkhead asked.

"Megatron found out I'm the daughter of the Prime and he said that I would be a good warrior." I said.

"Is that all?" William asked and I shook my head.

"He let me go so he could take care if Starscream and also said that he would rather take me in front of Dad." I said and hugged myself. "In all honesty, I think he's a creep!" That earned a few laughs. Then everyone decided to disband and stop asking me questions. I was feeling a little sore from when I landed on the snow, so I watched as Sapphire decided to sing something for me.

"You ready?" Sapphire asked to her small audience and we cheered. It was only all of the humans and Jazz standing there. The music started and Sapphire started to sing.

**I'm Alive**

_Nothing I say comes out right, I can't love without a fight. No one ever knows my name, when I pray for the sun, it rains. I'm so sick of wasting time, but nothing's moving in my mind. Inspiration can't be found. I get up and fall but_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, oh yeah. Between the good and bad is where you'll find me. Reaching for heaven. I will fight and I'll sleep when I die. I'll live my life. I'm alive!_

_Every lover breaks my heart and I know it from the start, still I end up in a mess every time I second guess. All my friends just run away when I'm having a bad day. I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason._

_I'm alive, I'm alive, oh yeah. Between the good and bad is where you'll find me. Reaching for heaven. I will fight and I'll sleep when I die. I'll live my life, I'm alive!_

_When I'm bored to death at home, when he won't pick up the phone. When I'm stuck in second place those regrets I can't erase. Only I can change the end of the movie in my head. There's no time for misery. I won't feel sorry for me._

_I'm alive, I'm alive, oh yeah. Between the good and bad is where you'll find me. Reaching for heaven. I will fight and sleep when I die. I'll live my life, ohhh!_

_I'm alive, I'm alive, oh yeah. Between the good and bad is where you'll find me. Reaching for heaven. I will fight and sleep when I die. I'll live my life, I'll live my life, I'M ALIVE!_

We all cheered as Sapphire finished her song. Sapphire bowed and she walked over to Raf and they both chatted. I got up and walked over to the stairs. I seen Dad talking to Arcee and he seemed nervous. Arcee was nervous as well and I knew they were talking about a date. Arcee left Dad and I walked over to him.

"Hey." I said and he bent down to pick me up. "So, did you guys talk about a date?" Dad nodded and I heard his cooling fans. Aw, he was nervous!

"Yes. We will be going on a drive in an hour." Dad said and didn't make eye contact with me.

"It's ok to be nervous." I said as he headed to his room. "I'm sure you guys will have lots of fun!" As the hour ticked by, I helped give Dad a few tips about what to do on their date and watched him buff himself. After he was finished, I gave him a check over to see of he missed any spots.

"Hmm...you didn't miss any spots." I said as I used my fingers to make a picture frame. "Lookin' good, Daddy." He smiled at me and picked me up.

"I hope this will go well." He said as we exited the room. "What kind of mess have you gotten me into?" I shrugged.

"I dunno. But it's your fault if you screw up." I said and we spotted Arcee. She also buffed herself and I heard Dad's cooling fans kick on at high speed. I giggled and patted his chest. "You'll be fine, Daddy. Just listen to your heart, er, spark." Dad walked over to Arcee and he set me down.

"Hey." Arcee greeted and I smiled at her.

"Hi. I hope you two have fun!" I said and turned away. "Just don't have too much fun!" I walked over towards the computer to Ratchet and he saw me come over from the two lovebirds.

"How is it that you can get your father to go out on a date and I could not do it worth scrap?" Ratchet asked as he picked me up. I shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess I got the magic touch!" I said and poked him on the finger. "Poke!" Ratchet smiled and shook his head at my actions.

"You are the strangest human I've ever met." Ratchet said as he stared in my eyes. I smirked.

"You're the strangest Cybertronian I've ever met." I said as he brought me closer to his face.

"It's a strange universe." Ratchet said as we both stared at each other. I put a hand on his cheek when got close enough.

"The strangest." I agreed.

**And done! Whew! Did anyone see what I did there at the end? Yes, I quoted The Host at the end of the movie and the end of the book. Man, I loved that movie!**

**Spring break is around the corner for some of us, cough, cough, me! That means that I will be updating soon! Maybe in the next chapter or the one after that, all of the people/bots I want to pair up will be in a big group date. You'll never guess where it'll be at though.**

**P,ease R&R and no flames! ;)**


	17. Calls

**Hello, new chappie! Spring is here, and so is Easter! Hallelujah! I don't want to ramble, but there is a surprise in store for you, my dear readers. You just have to read and find out!**

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: her OCs**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: her OCs**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**Wendy POV**

It's been two days since Megatron has been revived from his coma and things have been quite well. Dad and Arcee had enjoyed their date and they were planning on going on another date with Jazz and Elita. Who knew they would get together?

Not only that, but Raf and Sapphire were also going to go on a date. Jack wanted to ask his crush, Sierra, on a date, but he couldn't even if he tried. I got to thinking that everyone was going to go on a date, so why not gang everyone up together and go somewhere?

It was Friday night, we could go to the beach or to a fair. Maybe even a big movie date. My thoughts were interrupted in class when the final bell rang.

"Hey, the list for the people who are in the play is up outside the door." Kat said as she got up from her seat. "Wanna go check it out?" I nodded.

"Sure." I agreed. With the rest following us like little ducklings, we looked at the small crowd around the piece of paper. That paper had our names on it and who or what we will be in the play. The crowd was groaning and complaining at the parts they got that they weren't happy with.

"I wonder why people always have to complain about the stuff in this class." Kathy said. "I mean, it's not that hard, you just do it. And I'm sure whatever part they got in the play is still good."

"I know, right?" I said and we all looked at the list. As soon as we all read it, we cheered.

"Yes, I can't believe we got those parts!" William said.

"Yeah, I can't believe I got one of the main roles!" Michael said and we all cheered once more.

"Don't think you freaks have it all!" A familiar annoying voice said. We turned to see Brianna standing there with her two friends with their arms crossed. I turned back to the paper and saw that she got downgraded to one of the other roles. Those roles still appeared on the stage, but not as often and not much of a main role.

"Jeez, Brianna, at least you still have a part." I said and crossed my arms. "You think of us as attention hogs? Why don't you take a look in the mirror?" She glared at us and I smirked.

"Just shut up!" she yelled and walked away with her two cronies. I rolled my eyes at the bitch. She's so selfish! How can people tolerate her?

"You know what? We need to celebrate this victory somewhere." Ty said. "You know, like a party." My spirits lifted.

"Party!?" We Outcasts said in unison. Ty smirked.

"You heard me: party. There's this amazing restaurant down on the edge of town called Bob's Diner. It has the best chicken wings in town and has karaoke night on Fridays and Saturdays." Ty explained.

"We should all go. Didn't you guys say you know how to party?" Kate asked as she closed her notebook.

"Hell yeah!" Michael said and he tried to poke Kate. He managed to poke her notebook and she slapped him with it. "Ow! What the hell!?"

"DON'T TOUCH MY NOTEBOOK!" Kate yelled and Michael shrank back in fear of getting slapped again. The rest of us laughed.

"You touch her notebook and you get slapped!" Ty said and he doubled over with laughter. Kate turned to him.

"YOU WANNA PIECE OF THIS, TOO!? HUH!?" Kate yelled and Ty shut it as did the rest of us. We fear Kate's wrath! We all walked out of the building and split up to our rides. We said goodbye to Kate, Kat and Ty, telling them that we would have to talk about the party with our parents.

I spotted Ratchet and I walked over to him with a smile on my face. Ratchet seemed to notice my good mood.

"What has got you so happy, Wendy?" Ratchet asked and we went along the road.

"First, today is Friday and no school tomorrow. Second, the audition results came back. Kathy, Zach, William and I got some main roles, the others got either medium roles or work on the setting or stuff like that." I explained. Ratchet hummed in thought.

"It's great that you got the lead, Wendy. Is there something else that has you all excited?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh yeah, Kate, Ty and Kat said that there's a place at the edge of town that has good chicken wings and does karaoke on Friday and Saturday nights. They stay open until midnight and we were hoping that we could go with them." I said with as much plead in my voice.

"I think that may be up to your father to let you go." Ratchet said. Just then, an idea popped into my head.

"Ohh, I got an idea for Dad and Arcee's next date!" I said and heard Ratchet chuckle.

"What is it?" Ratchet asked.

"He and Arcee were planning on double dating with Jazz and Elita sometime and Raf and Sapphire were planning on a little date together, so I thought that everyone of us could go and have a good time." I explained and Ratchet nearly ran off the road at that last statement.

"Whoa, Wendy. I don't think we could all just drop what we are doing and go off to party. What would happen if Decepticons try to attack and we are not there to stop them?" Ratchet opposed. "Agent Fowler will have our helms!" I sighed in defeat, he had me there. Ever since Megatron woke up, we have to be on our guard.

"I guess you're right." I said and slumped in the seat. "I didn't even think about Megatron." Ratchet knew that he must've upset me, so the seatbelt tightened around me a little.

"I don't mean to sound so opposing, Wendy, but we can't have that chance." Ratchet said. "But if it will make you better, than I guess we can talk to Optimus." I smiled and ran my hand down the dash.

"Thanks, Ratchet." I said and he shivered at my touch. I felt a few shivers of my own go up my spine and had to tell myself to get a grip. I stopped running my hand on the dash and we drove to the base in silence.

We walked in the base and everyone was in a cheery mood. I smiled at that and we had to go get our stinking homework assignment done. I'm so glad that I didn't have so much. Wanted to celebrate later with Kate, Kat and Ty there at that restaurant, maybe Dad could let us go with only some of the Autobots. Prowl could stay behind and man the ground bridge or something?

"Hey, I just got a text from Kate." William said. We all snapped our heads up and looked at him. "She said that if we can, meet us at that restaurant at 9:00."

"So, what now?" I asked. "How are we gonna let the bots let us go?" They all shrugged.

"Maybe we can ask them now and they'll say yes?" Kathy suggested. "It's Friday, I mean, c'mon! They can't keep us in here for the whole weekend! We need to get out!"

"I agree. Let's ask them now so we can prepare for tonight." Zach said and we all decided to get the Bots.

"Hey, guys." Michael got everybot's attention. "We want to-" Just then, my phone rang and I nearly jumped outta my skin. I quickly got it out to see who was calling me and when I read the caller ID, my eyes nearly popped outta my head. It was Frank! He was calling me! How?

"Holy hell, it's Frank!" I exclaimed, confusing most of the Bots and the Outcasts had a shocked look on their faces.

"It is? How the crap is he calling you?" William asked as he looked at my phone. "It's been a month since we even spoke to him! Why is he calling now?"

"I don't know, but I want to find out." I said and answered the phone. "Hello?" The phone was picking up a signal, but it was really staticy and I couldn't hear Frank.

"I can't get the signal!" I said. "What can I do? I have to tell him that we're alright?" The Bots looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do.

"Can't you plug your phone up to the computer?" Sapphire suggested. "Then maybe we can reroute it into a video chat. See if you can text him back saying to call over video chat." I quickly took her advice and Frank answered me back with a link to our video chat.

"Here." I said and handed my phone to Sapphire. "Work your magic." Sapphire and Raf quickly went to work on setting up the video chat and the Outcasts were jumping around wondering what we missed at home. Just then, we started to get a visual on the screen.

"Hey, something's coming on the screen!" William announced and we all looked to the screen. My heart was thumping hard and I almost couldn't breathe. Just then, Frank's face appeared on the screen. I gasped.

"Frank!" I exclaimed and ran up to the screen. He smiled at me.

"Wendy, I was so worried!" Frank said and he spotted the others. His eyes widened when he saw the Autobots. "What the hell!?"

"It's ok, Mr. Summers, they're the good guys." Zach said and he walked up to me. "They're our friends." Frank still had that bewildered look on his face, but he let it slide.

"Who are they? And what are they? And where are you?" Frank rambled.

"Mr. Summers, all of your questions will be answered in good time." Dad said. Dad told him about who they are and what they were here for. At the end, Frank looked completely flabbergasted.

"This is just...unbelievable." Frank said. "But are you kids ok?" We all nodded.

"Mr. Summers, how is my sister and the remaining Outcasts?" William asked. "How are they dealing with us gone missing?"

"Well, it's only been a day and they're still worried about you guys." Frank said.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Michael asked. Now everyone was really shocked.

"Frank, we've been here for at least a month now." I said. "What do you mean we've only been missing for a day?" Everyone was shocked and silent. Frank was most of all.

"What?" He asked.

"How is that even possible?" William asked. "Ratchet, you're the scientist here. Can you figure it out?" Ratchet was deep in thought.

"It might be a difference in the time between our dimensions." Ratchet explained. "I don't really know how it works, but you kids have been here for the equivalent of a month to their dimension day." Kathy, Michael, Anna and Miko all had the same look of confusion on their faces.

"Dude, you may wanna dumb it down." Anna said.

"Anna, he means that a day in your dimension is technically a month in this dimension." Sapphire explained. "So, if he calls again in your dimension tomorrow, it'll be another full month until you can talk to him."

"Oh." Anna said.

"Wait, what're we gonna do?" Kathy asked. "I've already lived a month without my boyfriend and I'm gonna go crazy if I don't see him again!" I noticed that she was gonna get upset, so I hugged her in return. She returned the hug and looked less sad.

"You Autobots can find a way to send them home, right?" Frank asked. Ratchet looked at him and then down to us. His aquamarine eyes found mine and they had a look of sadness in them.

"I have been trying to find a way for them to get back to your dimension, Mr. Summers, but I really haven't had much time this month with my work." Ratchet explained with shame and a hint of regret. I felt sorry for my guardian.

"We will do everything in our power to get the children home to their families, Mr. Summers." Dad said.

"Hey, wait. What about Wendy?" Michael asked. "Does she have to leave, too?" I felt everyone's eyes on me and Dad as he said that. My heart nearly stopped at the thought. Dad and I looked at each other and to Frank. Frank was looking at me in confusion.

"Wendy, why are you staying?" Frank asked and I felt nervous. Dad and I looked at each other again and I looked back to Frank, wondering how the hell to tell him that an alien from another planet in another dimension adopted me as his own.

"Um, Optimus kinda...adopted me while we were staying here." I said and Frank looked like he was about to pass out. "Frank?"

"I think it's great, Wendy." Frank said and I looked up at him, surprised at his answer.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes. He may be a robot, but he loves you. And you liked different. What's no different than an alien adopting you!" Frank said and I smiled at the last part.

"Thanks for understanding, Frank." I said.

"But that still doesn't solve our problem if Wendy isn't coming with us back home." Michael said and I slapped him on the head. "Ow! What the hell is up with everyone slapping me!?"

"You keep saying stupid things." I said and William chuckled. "And we have more important things like getting you guys home to our dimension."

"Wait, but we won't be able to see each other if we go back home and you stay here." Kathy said. "What about that?" I didn't even think about it. I felt my heart sink at that.

"Oh, I never thought about that." I said and my idea went down the toilet.

"Well, we still don't have a way back." Anna said. "We can still stay here. And it's not like we're missing much of anything back at home." We all nodded at that.

"But we still need to send you home." Dad said. "I made a promise that I intend to keep."

"But, Optimus, we may not have all the need required for interdimensional travel." Ratchet said. "It may take up to months to fix one."

"So that means, we can still stay with you?" Anna asked with hope in her voice. Ratchet nodded.

"Yes, but that still causes a problem with some of you wanting to go home and those who want to stay." Ratchet said. He was right about that. Kathy wanted to go home to her boyfriend and William wanted to be back with his sister. Anna wanted to stay with Miko and Chromia and I wanted to stay with Dad and Ratchet.

"What will we do?" I asked. No one had an answer. We all just looked back at the screen where Frank was deep in thought.

"I dunno, but what are we gonna do about your dad?" Michael asked and slapped a hand over his mouth. We all glared at him and Frank gasped.

"Leland is there, too?" Frank asked with worry. We nodded.

"We have a theory that he was transported here the same way we were." Zach said. "We saw him not long after we arrived. He's now a weapons trafficker and he found out about Wendy being here." Frank looked at me with concern.

"Wendy, you can't stay there with Leland in the same place." Frank said. "He could hurt you more or worse kill you!" I sighed.

"I know, but I think he saw Zach and I think he may know some of the other Outcasts are here." I said. "But that's one of the reasons why I want the Outcasts to go home without me. So they don't have to fear his wrath."

"You Autobots can protect them, right?" Frank asked Dad.

"Yes. But Silas, as Leland calls himself now, had weapons that can harm us Autobots. But we remain strong and fight against his weapons." Dad explained.

"You keep her safe, Optimus." Frank said. "It was my job to take care of her, now you have to." Dad nodded.

"I will, Mr. Summers." Dad said.

"Now what're we gonna do?" Michael asked. "How will we be able to say hi and goodbye to our families?" Frank thought about it.

"I may have an idea." he said. "I think I can bring over some of the Outcasts here in another hour and your parents to show them that you're ok. But I have no idea when I'll be able to talk to you again."

"Ok, if a day there is a month here, what would an hour there be for here?" William asked.

"It may be about a week or a day." Sapphire suggested. "It's a rough estimate, but it's close. We can hook up with video chat." Frank nodded.

"Ok, but I will make sure to call in another hour." Frank said. "I'll talk to you kids sometime." We all waved at him.

"Bye Frank." I said.

"Optimus, keep them safe." Frank said and Dad nodded.

"We will, Mr. Summers." Dad said and then the transmission was cut. Frank was gone.

"I can't believe I have to stay here for more months without Jake!" Kathy said with frustration and she walked away. I caught up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, chica. I'm sure Ratchet will help you get back to Jake." I said and Ratchet nodded, but there was a bit of sadness in his eyes. I wonder what's up with him?

"You know what'll make you feel better?" Anna asked Kathy as she strolled up. Kathy looked at Anna. "A party."

"Why does it always have to be a party?" Ratchet groaned.

"Well, actually, we were meaning to tell you about this party that our friends at school invited us to. It's at a restaurant on the other side of town." William explained.

"Yeah, can we go, please?" I asked.

"If you all must go, then we all have to go." Dad said and Ratchet nearly blew a gasket.

"But Optimus, what if the Decepticons attack? What if there's energon that needs mining?" Ratchet opposed. Of course, he said he would help me. I looked away with sadness.

"Ratchet, we could use some of this time to take a small break." Dad said and I smirked at Ratchet. Dad 1, Ratchet 0.

"But-"

"That's an order." Dad said and just about everyone was shocked. "We can take our scanners with us in case of Decepticon activities. If there should be one, we must leave immediately." And then it was settled. We were going to a party and the Autobots were going with us. Prowl was the other one who was complaining about going, but Dad made him go, too.

I walked up to Dad and asked if we could talk somewhere else. He picked me up and walked into the bedroom.

"Why did you want everyone to go?" I asked. "I never thought that you would want to go to a party."

"I thought that it would make a great second date for me and Arcee." Dad admitted and I smiled. He had the same idea as me.

"I was thinking the same thing." I said and he smiled back. "And I could see Jazz and Elita getting together and Raf and Sapphire and Jack and Miko. I think that may be all the pairings other than Ironhide and Chromia."

"That is a good plan, Wendy. Just be glad I said yes to this party." Dad said and we walked back into the main room with the others. Since we were going to be at a party, we needed to dress for party. The Outcasts went into another room and changed into party clothes. When we came out, we looked stunning.

The boys were wearing jeans and slick T shirts with jackets. Us girls were different.

Kathy had on a jade green shirt with fake emeralds on it and short shorts with leggings and boots. She had on a small denim jacket and wore a headband through her hair. Anna wore a black long sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans with the long black Converse shoes. She had her hair in a braid and wore a gothic necklace with a matching bracelet. I wore a deep blue shirt that rode up my middle with a matching blue tank top underneath and a blue skirt that reached my knees. I had on my black Converse shoes and wore my hair down in a sidewave.

We got in our guardians and left for the party. Ratchet started to grumble.

"It's only a party, Ratchet, not a death sentence." I said. "It'll be over before you know it."

"I hope so." Ratchet pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"At least I got Dad and Arcee to go out for another date. And Jazz and Elita for that matter." I said and felt Ratchet perk up.

"You did?" Ratchet asked.

"Yep. But he was the one to think of it before I could tell him." I said. "Not only that, but Zach and Anna can be together and Sapphire and Raf."

"Sapphire and Rafael are a little bit young to be dating." Ratchet said. "But Zach and Anna are predictable." I snorted.

"I know, right?" I said and then there was silence. "I hope I don't look too overdressed."

"Nonsense, Wendy. You look really beautiful tonight." Ratchet said and I blushed.

"Do you really think so?" I asked and I felt the vehicle shudder.

"Um, y-yes." Ratchet stuttered and I giggled.

"Thanks, Ratchet." I said. We were nearing the restaurant and Ratchet activated his holoform. In had to try to keep my eyes off of him, but it wasn't working. I noticed that he was staring at me with an emotion I couldn't place.

"Um, Ratchet, shouldn't you be watching the road?" I asked and he quickly snapped outta his daydream.

"Yes." He said and I looked at the restaurant. Ty, Kate and Kat were waiting for us at the front door. I smiled as Ratchet parked and I got out and walked over to them.

"Whaddup, guys?" I asked and they smiled at me. I saw that gleam in Kat's eyes that she was gonna glomp me, so I moved behind Ty. "Kat, don't you dare try and tackle me!" Kat looked at me with interest and then I pointed behind me to Kathy. Kat got what I meant and she ran and tackled Kathy on the ground. We all laughed at that and Kathy was threatening Kat in German.

"So, this is where the party begins?" I asked and Ty and Kate nod.

"And where your taste buds will be in heaven." Ty said. "I'm hungry. Let's get some chicken wings!" He walked in and so did we.

**And chapter done. This next chapter coming up will be probably longer than the rest. It will have singing and dancing and some romance! ;)**

**I tried to get this done because it's late here. So don't blame me for any mistakes. I have a playlist of what songs are gonna be played and I may shorten the songs so this chapter won't be so long.**

**Please R&R and no flames! :)**


	18. Party

**New chappie! Who's ready to party? Get ready for singing, dancing and romance ;) Let's roll!**

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: her OCs**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: her OCs**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**I don't own The Way, Why don't we just dance, Applause, Take a Hint, Talk Dirty, California Girls, or Here's to Never Growing up.**

**Wendy POV**

I heard music as we went in and I had a smile on my face as I smelled the chicken wings. If they smell this good, then I wonder what they taste like?

"Who's ready for chicken wings!?" Ty exclaimed and we all ran to a table. We pulled up another table and set of chairs so that way the Autobots could stay with us. How Ratchet was able to do it, I don't know, but he managed to make it where the holoforms could eat human food.

Ratchet is a great guy, he really is. It's hard to believe that he's grumpy most of the time. Every time he's around me, he's as sweet as candy. And I love his aquamarine eyes, I mean, optics. Wait, where is all of this stuff coming from? What am I thinking? I need to focused here!

"Hey, Wendy, you ok?" William asked as I snapped outta my thinking.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." I said and we got ready to order three big baskets of 20 chicken wings.

"I'm telling you guys, these chicken wings are to die for!" Ty said as he ordered his drink. "And they're heaven when they get covered in hot sauce!" I smirked. Hot sauce and I weren't best friends, I found out the hard way. It's funny because I'm part Mexican and the most Mexican part of being Mexican is eating spicy stuff. That's the only different part of me.

"Leave one basket without hot sauce." I said. "Hot sauce isn't really my favorite." Ty, Kat and Kate all stared at me with disbelief.

"How can you not like hot sauce?" Kate asked. "Everyone likes hot sauce!"

"Not me." I said. "I may be part Mexican, but I can't handle most spicy foods that well." Ty shook his head.

"You crazy." He said and I stuck my tongue out at him. He returned the gesture and I rolled my eyes. There was going to be a bit of a wait, but we knew what we could do to pass the time.

"Who're you guys?" Kat asked the Autobots. They froze at the question. We never came up with a story of who they were, so we were gonna have to improvise.

"That dude's my dad and the woman by him is his girlfriend." I said and both Dad and Arcee's faces lit up red. The rest of the Autobots were trying to hold back laughs and keep straight faces except Ratchet, though he had an amused look.

"Yeah, and that's my dad and his girlfriend." Sapphire said. From there, Miko, Jack and Raf introduced the rest of the Autobots as their friends and so did the Outcasts. I could see Arcee giving me a glare and Dad giving me a 'Why me?' look and I smiled innocently at them. If they were to chase me, I'm gonna hide behind Ratchet.

"What do we do now?" Jack asked. Us Outcasts smiled and the other teens knew what we were thinking. We looked to the small stage where three microphones on stands were standing. There was a small area for dancing and it was empty worth of other people eating their foods.

"I think I know what we can do." Kathy said and whispered something in Anna's ears. They passed it down to Kate and Kat and then told me. I smiled and we got Michael's attention. "C'mon, Michael, we need you."

We all stood up and walked up to the DJ asking to put on a song we all know while getting a few more microphones. Then we made our way up to the stage and looked at the Autobots and other humans. Time to karaoke!

**The Way**

_(Michael) What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top._

_(Girls) I love the way you make me feel. I love it, I love it. I love the way you make me feel. I love it, I love it._

_(Michael)_

_Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour. Do my singing in the shower picking petals off the flowers like, do she love me, do she love me not? I ain't a player I just crush a lot._

_(Kate)_

_You give me that kind of something want it all the time, need it everyday. On a scale of 1 to 10 I'm at a hundred. Never get enough, I can't stay away._

_(Kathy)_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday. You can get whatever you want you need from me. Stay by your side, I'll never leave you and I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper._

_(Girls) So don't you worry, baby, you got me._

_(Wendy) I got a bad boy, I must admit it. (Girls: hey) You got my heart, don't know how you did it. (Girls: hey) And I don't care who sees it, babe, I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me. (Girls: hey)_

_(Girls)_

_I love the way you make me feel. I love it, I love it. I love the way you make me feel. I love it, I love it. The way you love me._

_(Kat)_

_Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping when you put your lips on mine. And honey, it ain't a question (Anna: q-question) 'Cause boy, I know what you like._

_(Anna)_

_So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday. Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me. Stay by your side, I'll never you and I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper._

_(Girls) So don't you worry, baby, you got me._

_(Kate) I got a bad boy, I must admit it. (Girls: hey) You got my heart, don't know how you did it. (Girls: hey) And I don't care who sees it, babe, I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me. (Girls: hey)_

_(Girls)_

__ I love the way you make me feel. I love it, I love it. I love the way you make me feel. I love it, I love it. The way I love you.__

__(Michael)__

__Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine. I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind. You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time. Said your bed be feeling lonely, so you're sleeping in mine. Come and watch a movie with me, "American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy. Just come and move closer to me. I got some feelings for you, I'm not gonna get bored of but, baby, you're an adventure so let me come and explore you.__

__(Girls) So don't you worry, baby, you got me.__

__(Kathy) _I got a bad boy, I must admit it. (Girls: hey) You got my heart, don't know how you did it. (Girls: hey) And I don't care who sees it, babe, I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me. (Girls: hey)___

__(Girls)__

____ I love the way you make me feel. I love it, I love it. I love the way you make me feel. I love it, I love it.____

____(Kat) I love the way. (Girls: I love the way you make me feel) I love the way. (Girls: I love it, I love it) Baby I love the way. (Girls: I love the way you make me feel) Ooh, I love the way. (Girls: I love it) The way I love you.____

_(Kathy) The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way._

_(Girls) I love the way you make me feel. I love it, I love it. I love the way you make me feel. I love it. The way I love you!_

We finished singing and the whole audience cheered. Even the Autobots were surprised at our newest friends. They were great along with Michael. We all sat back down and Ty high fived Kate and Kat.

"Just in time for the food to be served." Ty said as the chicken wings arrived. We carefully bit into some and they were DELICIOUS! I thought my mouth was truly in heaven. I eyed the Autobots, some of them looking nervous about eating the wings. I could tell Ratchet didn't want to eat them worth of health issues, but the look in his eyes told me otherwise.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead took a bite and they quickly started to chomp down on the rest while getting sauce on their mouths and fingers. I smiled at them as the rest started to eat them, even Ratchet. I could tell he was secretly enjoying them.

"You guys said that you lived near each other before moving here, right?" Kate asked and some of the Outcasts nodded. "How did you exactly make up the Outcasts?" Zach and William had the perfect answer along with Anna.

"The first Outcasts started back when we were in kindergarten in our old high school. Things change when you hit middle school and we find out who we are when we enter high school. The first Outcasts didn't change who they were and got picked on, but they clanned together and stood from the bullies. They passed it down from others who have lost their way or are wacky and creative." William explained.

"Each new year, the upper grades always guide the soon to be Outcasts into our culture and we become friends and stand up for each other. Some of us like doing creative things and think outside of the box. We see normal as a boring thing and be different to add some excitement into our lives. The Outcasts we're always the best in the arts." Zach explained.

"And any new Outcasts have to go through an 'initiation' to show that you look up to the Outcast name and respect it. Not only that, but so we know how to trust you." Anna said and the other teens had a smile on their faces.

"Can we join?" Kate asked. "I mean, I know not all of the Outcasts are here, but can you at least try and do it for your fellow hopefully soon to be Outcasts?" We Outcasts looked at each other and then back to them with smiles on their faces.

"What do you think?" Zach said and they all pumped their fists in the air. It was a yes. We were going to have to get everything ready next week because we had play practice all week next week.

"Yes!" Ty said. "Now I think we can celebrate more with dancing this time!" There was music playing in the background and some people were dancing to it on the little dance area.

"Who's up for it?" Kat asked. Anna, Zach, Kate, Ty and Kat stood up and walked to the dance floor. I wanted to stay and finish my chicken wings before they go cold and I'm sure that William and Michael only wanted to stay by me. A new song came on and they immediately started dancing.

**Why Don't we just Dance**

_Baby why don't we just turn that TV off? 315 channels of nothing but bad news on. Well, it might be me, but the way I see it the whole wide world had gone crazy. So baby, why don't we just dance?_

Zach twirled Anna around and spun her around like a pro while Ty was dancing with both Kate and Kat. I smiled at Kate and Kat whenever they switched places with each other and Ty tried to keep up with them.

_Guess the little bitty living room ain't gonna look like much. When the lights go down and we move the couch its gonna be more than enough. For my 2 left feet and our 2 hearts beatin' nobody's gonna see us go crazy. So baby, why don't we just dance?_

Kat started to dance on her own while Kate and Ty danced together. Ty spun Kate around and kept her close. Zach and Anna were doing the same thing, but Zach held onto Anna like she was going to disappear.

_Down the hall, maybe straight up the stairs. Bouncin' off the wall, floatin' on air. Baby, why don't we just dance?_

_Baby, why don't you go put your best dress on? Those high heeled shoes you love to lose as soon as the tunes come on. On second thought, just the way you are is already drivin' me crazy. So baby, why don't we just dance?_

I smiled as Zach and Anna started to go a little country with the song and do more of a country spin. The people sitting down started to crowd around them, if not, join them on the dance floor.

__Down the hall, maybe straight up the stairs. Bouncin' off the wall, floatin' on air. Baby, why don't we just dance? I'll cut a rug!__

__Well it might be me but the way I see it the whole wide world has gone crazy. So baby, why don't we just dance? Oh baby, why don't we just dance?__

Zach picked up Anna and spun her, put her down, twirled her around and dipped her. Ty did the same with Kate and Kat struck her own pose. Everyone cheered at them and they came over and sat down.

"Kat, I loved the way how you just danced on your own!" Kathy said. "I would've joined you, but I'm hungry and I want some chicken wings!" She grabbed another and put some hot sauce on it. We eat a few more chicken wings and had at least a box full still there.

Poor Bee and Bulk ate nearly too much with hot sauce and they didn't look too good. Ratchet had warned them not to eat too much, but they didn't listen. Ironhide pigged out and ate two whole baskets by himself. I gaped at that. My uncle had an appetite!

Dad and Arcee were having fun talking to themselves and so were the other couples I mentioned. I had seen Ratchet just sitting there talking to Prowl and I felt a little alone. I wanted to talk to him, but he was busy being grumpy. Maybe I could get him to notice me.

"Hey, Kathy, Anna. I wanna sing something." I told the other two Outcast girls. "I wanna get the crowd clapping." They immediately knew what I meant and we stood up and walked up to the DJ. We asked him the song and then we walked to the microphones. Our song started.

**Applause**

_(Anna)_

_I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong. To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?" If only fame had an IV, baby could I bear being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here._

_(All)_

_ I live__ for the applause, applause, applause. I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-pause. Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me. The applause, applause, applause._

_(Anna) Give me that thing that I love. (Wendy and Kathy: turn the lights out) Put your hand up, make 'em touch, touch. (Wendy and Kathy: make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Wendy and Kathy: turn the lights out) put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch. (Wendy and Kathy: make it real loud)_

_(Wendy: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud. (Wendy: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch. (Wendy: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) make it real loud. (Wendy: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch._

_(Anna)_

_ I've overheard your theory "nostalgia's for geeks." I guess sir, if you say so, some of us just like to read. One second I'm a Koons then suddenly the Koons is me. Pop culture was in art, now art's in pop culture in me._

_(All)_

_I live__ for the applause, applause, applause. I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-pause. Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me. The applause, applause, applause._

___(Anna) Give me that thing that I love. (Wendy and Kathy: turn the lights out) Put your hand up, make 'em touch, touch. (Wendy and Kathy: make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Wendy and Kathy: turn the lights out) put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch. (Wendy and Kathy: make it real loud)___

__(Wendy: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud. (Wendy: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch. (Wendy: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) make it real loud. (Wendy: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch.__

__(All)__

__ Touch, touch. Touch, touch, now. Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo. Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo. Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo. Ooh-ooh. I li___ve__ for the applause, applause, applause. I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-pause. Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me. The applause, applause, applause._

_(Anna) Give me that thing that I love. (Wendy and Kathy: turn the lights out) Put your hand up, make 'em touch, touch. (Wendy and Kathy: make it real loud) Give me that thing that I love (Wendy and Kathy: turn the lights out) put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch. (Wendy and Kathy: make it real loud)_

_(Wendy: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud. (Wendy: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch. (Wendy: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) make it real loud. (Wendy: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch. A-R-T-P-O-P._

We finished singing and the whole crowd went nuts. I could see a few people from school there and they just stared at us with shock. We sat down and I noticed Ratchet looking at me with something gleaming in his eyes. I blushed and looked away.

"You guys were great!" Kat said. "I didn't know you did Lady Gaga!" We nodded.

"Yep. Anna really loves that song." Kathy said and Anna nodded. "She sings along to it everytime she hears it."

"Wow, you have a voice, baby doll." A familiar voice said. I turned around to see Vince and his goons standing behind my chair. Vince put his hands on my shoulders and the other two went towards Anna. I slapped Vince's hands off my shoulders and got up to bitch slap him. But Vince grabbed my hands and tried to pull me to him.

"Leave me alone, Vince. Go die in a hole!" I said and Anna had to shove the other two away from her. We were at the far end of the table and the others quickly caught onto what Vince was doing. All of the Autobot men were glaring daggers at them and stood up. They didn't see them get up and they kept pestering us.

"What's the rush, baby doll?" Vince said. "I just thought you would want to dance with me at my house." I punched him in the face and Anna did the same with the other two. Vince was getting ready to punch me, but Dad stepped in his way and caught his arm.

"Touching my daughter is one thing, but hitting her does not settle with me." Dad said in a menacing tone. I never heard him with that kind of voice and it scared me a little. I was put behind Jazz and Ratchet grabbed my arm. I held onto him and Ironhide stepped up to Vince and his goons.

"You touch my niece or Anna again, you'll regret it." Ironhide said and Anna had to be held back by Zach. She was still trying to punch them again. Vince and his goons were shaking their heads and looking like they were gonna wet themselves. Dad let Vince's arm go and they stumbled back and ran away to the other side of the place.

"Oh, I'm gonna kick his ass so hard one day!" Anna swore as Zach let go of her. "I swear, he won't be able to walk again!" Dad shook his head at Anna and then turned to me.

"Are you alright, Wendy?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'm fine, Daddy. Thanks for helping." I said and hugged him. He hugged me back. He went to sit down and Anna and I sat down.

"I hate Vince." Kate said. "I wish we could teach him a lesson to get the picture and leave us girls alone." An idea popped into my head and Anna had the same look on her face. We both smiled and the other Outcasts knew what was coming.

"Hey, Wendy. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Anna asked and I nodded.

"Let's show those bastards what we're made of." I said and we both got up. We made our way to the stage and Anna told the DJ the song. I noticed Vince and his goons right there at the table near us. He glared at me, but seemed amused that Anna and I were gonna sing. "This song is for Vince and his friends. Enjoy." Then the song started.

**Take a Hint**

_(Wendy) Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always sww them coming from the left or from the right._

_(Anna) I don't wanna be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite. But it always seems to bite me in the..._

_(Wendy) Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot. (Anna) You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not. (Wendy) You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth._

_(Both) And that is when it started going south, oh! Ge__t your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my...Hey! Take a hint, take a hint. No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint. T-take a hint, take a hint._

We both pointed our fingers at Vince and his goons and they glared daggers at us. If looks could kill, we'd be dead. They all stood up from the table and stood by the stage. Anna and I quickly looked at each other and noticed the boys in their positions a few feet behind them.

(_Wendy) I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top. (Anna) You asked me what my sign is and I told you it was Stop! (Wendy) And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped._

_(Both) You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht, oh! _Ge__t your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my...Hey! Take a hint, take a hint. No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint. T-take a hint, take a hint.__

At one point, one of Vince's goons tried to reach out and touch us, but Anna kicked his hand away. We then hopped onto their table, grabbed their drinks and splashed them with them. The looks on their faces were priceless and we smiled. I quickly grabbed a hot sauce-covered chicken wing and chucked it at Vince's face. He was so angry! I noticed that he was gonna grab us, so Anna and I jumped back onto the stage with Vince and his goons getting ready to follow us.

_(Wendy) What about no don't you get? (Anna) So go and tell your friends. (Both) I'm not really interested. (Wendy) It's about time that you're leavin'. (Anna) I'm gonna count to three and open my eyes and (Both) you'll be gone._

Vince and his goons did come to the stage and the boys had gathered everyone on the dance floor to come around the stage. Dad was glaring at Vince, but he was looking at us with worry. I saw him get up along with the other Autobots. But we had everything under control.

_(Anna) One. (Wendy) Get your hands off my... (Anna) Two. (Wendy) or I'll punch you in the... (Anna) Three. (Wendy) Stop your staring at my...Hey! (Both) Take a hint, take a hint!_

With those words being said, we shoved all three guys over the edge of the small stage into the crowd, who were caught by the crowd and the boys. Then they dropped Vince and his goons on the floor. Other people, mainly girls started to throw food and other things at Vince.

_(Both) I am not your missing link! Let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint. Take a hint, take a hint. Whoa!__Ge__t your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my...Hey! Take a hint, take a hint. No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint. T-take a hint, take a hint!___

The crowd cheered for us and then Vince stood up. He was glaring at us. I crossed my arms and Anna put her hands on her hips.

"Oops, I'm sorry, did we pop your ego?" I asked in an innocent voice. He growled and got ready to punch, but he saw Dad and the other Autobots get up and head towards us.

"I can tap you both later." Vince said as he turned to walk away. I growled and Anna tried to attack him, but ended up being held back by Zach and Dad.

"Let it go, Anna." Zach said. "Believe me, I wanna punch him, too, but we can't." Anna nodded, still glaring at Vince as he smirked at her. Zach let go of Anna and she turned around to walk away, but then turned around and sucker punched Vince square in the jaw! Vince stumbled backwards and held his nose.

"Get the fuck out!" Anna yelled and Vince ran out with both of his friends hot on his heels. I laughed at that and so did many other people. Zach had a hard time keeping a straight face, but he pat Anna on the back. Optimus shook his head at Anna, but had a smirk on his face. I seen Ratchet try to hold back his laugh. We all sat down at the table again. The Bots thought about ordering dessert before going back to base.

"Hey, Michael, why so glum? Didn't you have fun watching that bastard get sucker punched?" Zach asked Michael, who was looking down.

"Eh, I'm fine, really. That was funny as hell! Does anyone feel up to dancing?" Michael asked. The Outcasts smiled and nodded.

"I feel up for dancing." William said. "But to dance to what?" A good song was on, but it wasn't dancing material. Although you could work a beat to it.

"This song sounds good to boogie!" Kathy said as she got up and grabbed mine and Anna's hands. "Let's go!" She led us to the dance floor and tried to get a good beat to it. Zach got up to follow Anna and the other two boys followed me. Michael pulled me back so we could have a quick talk.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind dancing with me, right?" Michael asked with hope. I knew I had to let him down. "I mean, just to get the girls to come to me. Please?" I knew I couldn't say no. I mean, he wanted other girls, not me. I nodded and we walked back to the dance floor. The best song for dancing just came on and I went with the beat.

**Talk Dirty**

_I'm that flight that you get on, international. Fi__rst class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable. 'C__ause I know what the girl them need, __New York to Haiti. __I got lipstick stamps on my passport, y__ou make it hard to leave._

_Been around the world, don't speak the language. But your booty don't need explaining. All I really need to understand is when you talk dirty to me. Talk dirty to me, talk dirty to me, talk dirty to me. Get jazzy on it._

Michael and I basically started to dirty dance. Anna and Zach started to do the same thing. I got all up on Michael and he went in sync with me. I quickly did a few moves that would get the other single girls coming to Michael.

_Uno, met your friend in Rio. Dos, she was all on me-o. Tres, we can ménage à three though. Quatro, ooh (2 Chainz!)_

_Dos Cadenas, close to genius. Sold out arenas, you can suck my penis. Gilbert Arenas, guns on deck. Chest to chest, tongue on neck. International oral sex. Every picture I take, I pose a threat. Bought a jet, what do you expect? Her pussy's so good I bought her a pet. Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it. Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty." Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it. Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty."_

By then, Michael and I were really getting into it. I jumped up onto his back, slid my legs on his shoulders and hung upside down as he quickly spun around. He then grabbed my arm from between his legs and I let my legs come loose from his shoulders. He pulled me off his back and under his legs and dipped me. Then he grabbed me by the waist and spun me around.

_Been around the world, don't speak the language. But your booty don't need explaining. All I really need to understand is when you talk dirty to me. Talk dirty to me (you you you) talk dirty to me (yeah yeah) talk dirty to me (talk to me) talk dirty to me (oh yeah) Get jazzy on it._

We finished dancing to the song with me doing a split and my head near his thighs and him bent down a little and grabbed by arm. The crowd cheered for us and Michael helped me up to my feet. I saw Ratchet looking at me with jealousy. Wait, was he jealous? We went to go sit down and I saw Ratchet glare at Michael. I had to look away from Michael worth of the look he gave me.

"Wait, you guys can dirty dance?" Ty asked and we nodded. "Wow, you guys just became my heroes." The dessert got here and it was chocolate cake, my favorite! We all got a slice of cake and Ratchet handed Ironhide his slice. Ratchet still had a thing against sugar and chocolate.

"This chocolate cake is heaven!" Kathy said as she finished her slice in two bites. She had chocolate all over her face and looked like a little kid at her birthday party. I laughed at her.

"Kathy, you got a little something all over this!" I say and point my finger at her face. William and Michael laughed at her and she glared at them. William smiled and Michael still laughed. Kathy then got up with Anna to go wash her face off. Everyone else was done eating their cake, but Miko was begging to stay so they could party with us.

"Hey, Wendy, wanna sing with me?" Miko asked. I nodded and we stood up.

"Sure. What song?" I asked and she whispered it in my ear. "Nice choice. But we need Zach for this. C'mon, mi hermano!" Zach got up and we walked up to the stage and Miko told the DJ to put it on the song.

**California Girls**

(_Zach) Greetings loved ones. Let's take a journey._

_(Miko)_

_I know a place where the grass is really greener. Warm, wet and wild. There must be something in the water. Sippin' gin and juice, laying underneath the palm trees. The boys break their necks try'na to creep a little sneak peek (at us)_

We saw Jazz and Elita get up and go to the dance floor. They started dancing and having a good time. Arcee saw this and tried to get Dad to go with her. He didn't budge at first, but got up with fear in his eyes at dancing. Ironhide and Elita joined the other two couples on the dance floor.

_(Miko)_

_You could travel the world. But nothing comes close to the golden coast. Once you party with us you'll be falling in love. Oooooh Oh Oooooh._

_(Both)_

_California girls were unforgettable. Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top. Sun-kissed skin so hot we'll melt your popsicle. Oooooh Oh Oooooh. California girls were undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock. West coast represent now put your hands up. Oooooh Oh Oooooh._

Raf and Sapphire got up to dance with the other couples and Zach carried Anna over to the floor. Ty and Kate went to go dance and William and Kat went to go dance. William and Michael started to move in sync with the beat and do their own dance. The others stayed put.

_(Wendy)_

_Sex on the beach. We don't mind sand in our stilettoes. We freak in my jeep. Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo. You could travel the world. But nothing comes close to the golden coast. Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love. Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_(Both)_

__California girls were unforgettable. Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top. Sun-kissed skin so hot we'll melt your popsicle. Oooooh Oh Oooooh. California girls were undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock. West coast represent now put your hands up. Oooooh Oh Oooooh. __

__(Zach)__

__Tone, tan, fit and ready. Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy. Wild, wild west coast, these are the girls I love the most. I mean the ones, I mean like she's the one. Kiss her, touch her, squeeze her buns. The girl's a freak, she drive a jeep in Laguna Beach. I'm okay, I won't play, I love the bay just like I love LA. Venice beach and Palm Springs, summertime is everything. Homeboys bangin' out, all that ass hangin' out. Bikinis, zucchinis, martinis, no weenies, just the King and the Queeny. ____Katy my lady (yeah) ____Lookie here baby (uh huh) ____I'm all up on ya 'c____uz you're representin' California.__

__(Both)__

____California girls were unforgettable. Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top. Sun-kissed skin so hot we'll melt your popsicle. Oooooh Oh Oooooh. California girls were undeniable. Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock. West coast represent now put your hands up. Oooooh Oh Oooooh.____

_(Both) Californiaaa, Californiaaa (Zach: California girls, man. I really wish you all could be California Girls.) Californiaaa_

We finished singing and everyone cheered. Miko and I high fived each other before getting off the stage with Zach behind us. Kathy and Anna came up and high fived me.

"Wow, Miko. I had no idea you could really sing." Jack said as he approached us. Miko blushed and she playfully punched Jack in the shoulder.

"Aw, Jack, I can sing more than just heavy metal.'' Miko said and hugged him. Jack hugged her back and Miko asked him to dance to a song. The Autobot couples were on the dance floor already, so it would be fair to keep them out there just a little bit longer.

"Hey, I know something we can do." William said as he looked to me. "Salsa."

"You mean like the dip?" Miko asked and I facepalmed.

"No, I think he means the salsa dance, Miko." Jack corrected her and I nodded.

"Yeah, I know how to salsa and William is the best salsa partner I've got." I said and looked to William. "You wanna salsa?" He nodded.

"I've got some salsa music I can ask the DJ to plug in unless he already has some." William said. "C'mon, Wendy. We've got some salsa do to." He grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the DJ. Once we got the music figured out, we went to the dance floor. The Autobot couples were still there dancing to the current slow song, but the song cut off and the salsa music came on.

William spun me around like a ballerina and I felt like I was on air. I moved my feet to the rhythm of the music and William spun me around every one in a while. Ironhide and Chromia started to do the same thing and so did Jazz and Elita. Arcee didn't push Dad too far, but he spun her around every once in a while.

Then it got to the fun part where I locked my legs around William's torso and he spun around twice and set me on my feet. I wrapped my right leg around his upper thigh and he spun around again. I put both feet on the ground and did a full split before William picked me up and twirled me around before finally dipping me. We were done.

The crowd cheered for us and we both bowed. I looked over at the table to see Ratchet staring at me with awe and I blushed and looked away. He glared at William and I blushed harder at him being jealous. We made our way to our seats and then decided to leave.

"Hey, wait! Can we sing one more song before we leave? Please?" Anna pleaded. "It's kinda a short song? Please?" Dad nodded just as long as it was quick. Anna told us the song and we went to the stage and got ready.

**Here's to Never Growing Up**

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
>With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love<br>Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
>Singing here's to never growing up<strong>

**Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend  
>For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change<br>Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
>We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change<strong>

**Say, won't you stay forever stay  
>If you stay forever hey<br>We can stay forever young**

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
>With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love<br>Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
>Singing, here's to never growing up<strong>

**We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
>I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that<br>When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
>Singing, here's to never growing up<strong>

**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
>Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up<strong>

**We live like rock stars, dance on every bar  
>This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)<br>They say just grow up, but they don't know us  
>We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change<strong>

**Say, won't you stay forever stay  
>If you stay forever hey<br>We can stay forever young**

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
>With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love<br>Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
>Singing, here's to never growing up<strong>

**We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
>I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that<br>When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
>Singing, here's to never growing up<strong>

**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
>Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up<strong>

**Say, won't you stay forever stay  
>If you stay forever hey<br>We can stay forever young**

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
>With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love<br>I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
>Singing, here's to never growing up<strong>

**We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
>I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that<br>When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
>Singing, here's to never growing up<strong>

**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
>Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up<br>Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)  
>Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up<strong>

We fnished singing and then went back to the table to get our stuff ready. I was tired and it was time for the restaurant to close there were still a lot of people in here just watching us dance and sing. I walked with Ratchet with sleep on my eyes. I yawned as I got inside the ambulance.

"Are you tired?" He asked and I nodded. I felt the seatbelt wrap around me before I could try to put it on and I smiled at Ratchet. He smiled back and I felt like sleeping.

"Bet Dad and Arcee had a fun time with all of the other couples." I said, trying to stay awake. Ratchet nodded.

"Yes, they did. You can go to sleep now. I will give you to Prime when we arrive back at base." Ratchet assured me and I practically passed out when the words escaped his mouth.

**DONE! Finally got this done after so long! It was worth it. I may have no got everything right with the lyrics, but it's late right now and I'm gonna read some stuff before I got to bed.**

**For dancing, just think of anything that comes to mind. I didn't have a song picked out for the salsa dance, but think of the last Step Up movie where they were dancing at a Mexican bar halfway through the movie.**

**Please R&R and no flames! :)**


	19. New friends and Shadowzone

**New chappie! I dedicatee this chapter to my friend Kyndall. I got you a dedication, too! :) I don't want to keep you guys waiting, but we have a new OC joining us from Kitcat from the Sky! You'll love her!**

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: her OCs**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: her OCs**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**Wendy POV**

I sat on the school steps waiting for Ratchet. It's been about 4 days since the party and everything seemed normal. Play practice just let out and everyone else had already left with their guardians.

I didn't mind if Ratchet was late, he's usually busy. I was gonna wait for 5 more minutes and if not, I would call Dad or Ironhide.

I saw a cat around the corner of the school and a small fuzz ball behind it. I got up to see the cat licking the fuzz ball and realized that it was her kitten! The kitten was small, orange and covered with fuzz. He had beautiful blue eyes. The mother cat was calico-colored and had the same blue eyes the kitten had.

I started walking closer when I noticed Vince throwing something at the cats. The mom started hissing and the fuzz ball ran away faster than I thought possible. The mom followed the kitten down behind the school with Vince on their tails and I followed them. Vince continued his chase and I quietly followed them.

The mom backed the kitten into a box and growled as Vince came closer. The mom hissed and clawed the air as Vince grabbed a brick. I knew I had to do something, so I quickly came out of hiding and picked up and empty water bottle.

"Hey, dickhead!" I yelled and threw the empty bottle. Vince looked at me as the bottle hit his leg. Damn, I was aiming for his face. Vince glared at me and I scowled at him.

"What're you doing here, baby doll?" Vince asked as he lowered the brick in his hand. I crossed my arms.

"Making sure you don't hurt that cat, you jerk!" I said and took a step forward.

"How about in leave the stupid cat alone and you and I can go someplace else?" Vince said and took a step forward.

"I don't think so, ese!" I said and noticed the mother cat getting ready to pounce. She growled and pounced on Vince's legs. He hissed in pain and then fell to the ground. The cat jumped up and clawed Vince in the face. I heard him squeal like a little girl and I laughed at that. He glared at me and then clutched his face as he walked past me.

"I'll get you one day, baby doll." Vince swore and I rolled my eyes. Not in your life, jerk. I walked over to the box and saw the mom and her kitten. I also seen about 3 other fuzz balls in there and heard the mom growl. I took a step back and held a hand out.

"It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you." I said and inched closer. The mom didn't move, but she stopped growling. I carefully started to pet her head and she started to purr. I smiled as she nuzzled my hand and I heard a kitten mewl. I looked in the box to see all 4 kittens looking at me.

There was the orange kitten and a kitten that looked just like the mother. The next one was pure black and had green eyes and the last one was pure white and had green eyes. The white one was the fluffiest out of them all. They were all so cute! I carefully pet the orange one and he purred so adorably!

"Aw, you guys are so cute!" I said as I picked up the orange one and the black one. "Why would Vince wanna hurt you guys? Don't worry, I won't let him get you." I sat both kittens on my lap and pet the orange one. I noticed that the mom was bone thin. I grabbed my leftover sand which from my bag and gave it to her.

She started eating it and I saw the black kitten playing with a lock of my hair. I smiled and then thought that they needed names. I checked them over for their genders. The orange one and white one were boys and the other two were girls. Right then, I knew the perfect names for them.

"Hmm, you can be Midnight, you can be Angel, you can be Cotton and you can be Oliver." I said as I pointed to the black one, calico one, white one and orange one in order. "And you can be Blaze." I pointed to the mom. She continued eating and I continued playing with the kittens. My phone went off and I nearly jumped. I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Wendy, it's Ratchet. Where are you?" Ratchet asked. "I've been waiting for you at the school entrance for minutes."

"I'm ok, just had to get something from my locker." I lied. "I'm coming." I hung up the phone and put the kittens back in the box.

"See you guys tomorrow." I said and walked away. I spotted Ratchet and I climbed in. He buckled the seatbelt for me and drove off.

"Why did it take so long?" Ratchet asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno. What took you so long?" I asked him.

"I was busy. I'm sorry." Ratchet apologized and I rubbed the seat.

"It's ok. I understand." I said and felt him shudder at my touch. I smirked and kept rubbing the seat. Well, that was fun! I stopped rubbing the seat as we came near base. We entered base and I got out of Ratchet so he could work again. I sat down on the couch beside of Miko so I could finish my homework. Miko was drawing a picture.

"I had hoped my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic." Ratchet said and I looked to him. "But though faint, this is clearly a Dark Energy on signal and it's moving fast."

"Megatron." Dad confirmed. I frowned at the name. I didn't forgive him for making me go on a sky dive.

"Where'd he find more of the bad stuff?" Arcee asked.

"And what's he gonna do with it?" Ironhide asked.

"Probably make more undead." Jazz guessed and Miko raised her head.

"Zombiecons?" she asked. I shuddered at the thought.

"We cannot rule out the possibility." Dad said as he looked to the screen. "Especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar sight."

"It would certainly seem so. Particularly since he is headed towards the site of Skyquake's death." Ratchet said.

"Megatron has barely emerged from stasis and it seems he's already making up for lost time." Dad said and faced the ground bridge. "Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Ratchet, prepare to roll out."

"Me?" Ratchet asked in surprise.

"If we are dealing with Dark Energy on, I may require your abilities. Arcee-" Dad got cut off.

"Groundbridge operator. Got it." Arcee said and turned to the screen.

"Go get 'em, Bulkhead! Bring the hurt!" Miko called to her guardian. Bulkhead smiled and he pounded both fists on his chest like a gorilla would. Miko went back to drawing.

"Hey, don't get turned into zombies, ok?" I called to Dad. "That goes for all of you!" Dad smiled and nodded at means Ironhide made a motion like he was tipping an imaginary hat. They went through the ground bridge and I continued doing my homework. I just got finished when I noticed that all of the other humans were gone except for Kathy and William.

"Where did the others go?" I asked and looked around. There was no sign of them.

"_Arcee, did the children make it safely back to base?"_ Dad asked from over the comm link.

"Lemme guess, they went to see the fight." I said and Kathy nodded.

"I just came back from the bathroom, so I didn't get the chance." Kathy said. "And it's a zombie con. I don't ever wanna see one of those."

"Now what do we do?" William asked. I shrugged.

"I guess we just pray to Jesus that they won't get killed." I said and walked to the railing. I hope every one of them will be ok.

**Sapphire POV**

I can't believe Miko and Anna went through the ground bridge! A bunch of us humans went after them so they wouldn't get hurt. I mainly followed for Raf. I couldn't let him get hurt!

"Let's see them fight off the living dead already!" Miko said.

"Hell yeah!" Anna cheered.

"Miko! What were you thinking?" Jack asked her with annoyance.

"She wasn't." Raf and Michael both said at the same time.

"Hey! I totalmy missed out last time! And Anna wanted to come, too!" Miko retorted.

"Why did you follow Miko, Anna?" Zach asked.

"Because I can." she answered.

"This could be my only chance to take some snaps." Miko said and she felt in her pockets.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My cell phone! I must've dropped it back at base!" Miko said in a panic.

•Well, at least she didn't lose it here.• Snow thought.

•I know.• I thought.

"I can't believe you made me lose my phone!" Miko growled at Jack.

"How is this my fault?" Jack asked.

"You seven. Into the ground bridge, now!" Ratchet yelled. Both Miko and Anna grumbled as we went towards the ground bridge.

•At least we don't have to see any zombies.• I thought and Snow nodded in approval. Just then, the ground bridge looked like it was gonna explode and we shielded our eyes. Then everything was quiet.

"You guys alright?" Jack asked.

"I'll live." Anna said as Zach checked her over.

"Yeah, I think so." Raf said as he adjusted his glasses. I nodded and looked at Raf to see if he really was ok. He gave me a reassuring look before I blushed. I can't act like a blushing schoolgirl now! I shook my head as the Autobots got up.

"What happened?" Bulkhead asked.

"Ugh, that hurt." Ironhide groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Uh, I can't be certain. But if two ground bridges sent to the same coordinates crossed streams, the feedback could have triggered a system overload." Ratchet explained.

"Could? Hello, more like totally did." Miko retorted.

"I'll say." Anna said.

"The kids made it through...right?" Bulkhead asked.

"Primus, please tell me they did." Ironhide said. My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"What is he talking about?" Jack asked.

•This can't be good.• Snow thought and I nodded. This was bad.

"Bulkhead! We're right here!" Miko said as she pointed to herself.

"Yeah, I know we're tiny, but not THAT tiny!" Anna said.

"Arcee, did the children make it safely back to base?" Optimus asked over the comm link.

"_Negative, do you see them?"_ Arcee said.

"No sign." Ratchet said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Dudes, we're down here!" Michael said as he jumped up and down and waved his arms in the air. Just then, Miko screamed as she went through Bulkhead's foot. My mouth popped open as she staggered and Jack helped steady her.

"You went through him!" Michael cried.

"We're not alive." Jack said.

"I don't wanna be a ghost!" Raf shouted. I hugged him and he hugged me back.

•This is ten times worse.• I thought.

•I know.• Snow thought back. •Hang on, how come you guys can touch each other?• My eyes widened as I touched Raf's shoulder and then Snow's head. Are we really dead?

"Hold on, Snow just thought of something." I said. "If we're ghosts, then how can we still touch each other?" Michael looked at his hands and then touched Ironhide's foot, but his hand went through it. He then touched Zach, but his hand didn't go through him. The the Autobots walked off, so we followed them.

"Ratchet, could the children have been transported onto the Nemesis instead?" Optimus asked him.

"Not likely. If Starscream didn't arrive at our base, the most likely explanation is a dislocation; the children may simply have been bridged to an unintended destination." Ratchet explained.

•So where are we?• Snow asked.

•I have an idea, but it may seem crazy.• I thought.

"Another place but in the same place." Raf said. Yep, he and I had the same idea.

"What do you mean?" Zach asked.

"We're probably in a different dimension, some sort of alternate reality, a Shadowzone." Raf explained.

"I agree with him." I said. "We can see and hear them, but they can't see or hear us."

"Well, that's the best theory I've heard." Someone said and we trpurned around to see a small girl around the age of 5 standing there. She had purple eyes and white and grey hair. Her skin was tannish and she wore a T-shirt with a smoke-like pattern and pants. She had a white wristband on one hand and a black wristband on the other. She had on a heart locket that was half white and half black. She was also about 3'5" and adorable!

"Where did you come from?" Zach asked. The child just smiled.

"Hi, my name is Ziarre. I kind of live here." she said and my eyes nearly popped out of my head again.

"How can anyone live here?" Michael asked.

"My parents and I do." Ziarre said, but she didn't sound so keen on the idea of her parents here.

•Do you believe her?• I asked Snow.

•I don't see anything wrong about her.• Snow thought as he sniffed the air. Ziarre noticed Snow and her eyes lit up.

"Oh, he's so beautiful!" Ziarre said and she walked over to him and pet him on the head. I could feel Snow's happiness.

•She's not bad. I like her!• Snow thought as he nuzzled Ziarre's hand.

•Well, is she's good with you, then she's good with me.• I thought.

"Thanks." I told Ziarre. "He's sort of like another version of me." Ziarre's eyes widened and she looked so cute like that.

"Really!? How is that possible?" Ziarre asked with excitement.

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to explain." I said.

"Hey, wait, how old are you?" Michael asked as he looked at Ziarre.

"I'm 5 years old, but my mental age is that of an 11 year old." Ziarre said and everyone was in shock.

"How?" Zach asked.

"You're so adorable!" Anna said.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Ziarre said and I smirked that she used the same line I did. "But what about you guys? I seen that you guys got stuck here."

"Can you help us?" Jack asked her.

"Sure, but maybe we should keep up with your robot friends." Ziarre said and we looked over to the Autobots.

"Look. Skyquake's tomb is empty." Optimus said and I looked at the big hole.

"How did we miss Skyquake rising and shining?" Bulkhead asked.

"I know, how can we not see something that big?" Ironhide asked.

"It would seem Starscream got what he came for." Ratchet said.

"Another matter for another time. Right now our priority is locating the children." Optimus ordered. Snow growled.

•I smell something.• Snow said as he looked around. A roar was heard and I seen a rusty-looking hand from on the mountain side.

"Zombie!" Miko gasped and we ran to see if we could get their attention.

"Guys, look out!" Jack yelled.

"Bulkhead!" Miko and Anna called.

"It's right behind you!" Raf shouted.

"Turn around!" Zach and Michael yelled.

"Hey, guys! Please, turn around!" I shouted. The zombie tried to attack Bulkhead, but the zombie went through him.

"Awesome, it can't touch them, either!" Miko cheered and Anna did a somersault. Realization hit us all in the face like a dodgeball. The zombie faced us.

"If that thing can't touch the bots..." Jack realized nervously.

"It sure as hell can touch us!" Zach said.

"Then we're trapped in the Shadow zone with a Decepticon zombie." Raf said softly.

"If we aren't ghosts now...we will be soon." Miko also said softly.

"We're fucked." Anna said.

"Guys, run!" I shouted and we took off running. Ziarre had a hard time trying to run because she's small, so I helped her on Snow and I climbed on his back. "Now you can keep up with us."

Raf tripped, but Zach grabbed him and ran off with him. We all his behind a rock.

"Guys, my glasses!" Raf exclaimed and I looked back to see Raf's glasses shining in the sunlight. I also seen the zombie not too far behind. Anna and Miko had the same looks on their faces and both Jack and Zach grabbed their shoulders.

"No you don't, Anna." Zach said.

"Way too dangerous." Jack told Miko.

"I can't see without them!" Raf said.

"What are you, 90?" Miko asked.

"Not helping!" Jack hissed.

"We need to think of something! Quick!" Anna said.

"Fine, I got this." I said as I got off Snow and helped Ziarre of him. Then we took off for the glasses.

"Wait!" Jack yelled.

"I can protect myself, Jack!" I shouted and grabbed the glasses and managed to avoid getting squished by the zombie's foot.

"Back off, bub!" I shouted and shot a fireball the zombie's head. It stunned the zombie for a second and I took that chance to run. I saw Ziarre looking at me with awe. "I can explain later." I told Ziarre and gave Raf his glasses.

"Here. Let's go!" I said and Raf put his glasses on. We continued to run. I put Ziarre on Snow and stayed off so Snow wouldn't get more exhausted.

"Maybe we can set a trap and try to crush it." Miko suggested.

"With what? Nothing around here is solid except us and the ground!" Raf said.

"We can't run forever, but we can hide." Miko said.

"Well, then find a spot to hide. I don't think I can run anymore!" Michael said as he started to slow. Snow was right behind him and nudged Michael to go on.

"Like I said before: I don't have to run faster than the zombie, I just have to run faster than you!" Anna gasped as she sped up and Zach matched her speed.

"Can't you just feel the love!" Michael yelled sarcastically. No could feel Snow tire out, so we all stopped for a minute.

"I don't see him." Jack said as he gasped for air. Raf fell on his rear end and Michael flopped onto his back. Zach leaned on the wall and Anna leaned beside of him. The rest if us had our hands on our knees.

"T-the best thing about zombies." Miko panted. "They're slow...moving."

"I'm surprised...he didn't...fall over already." Anna panted. Just then, a tune was heard and we snapped our heads up.

"Is that your." Raf started.

"Phone!" We all shouted. Jack got out his phone and answered it.

"Hello? Arcee?" He tried.

•I don't think I've run so fast in my life.• Snow thought.

•We'll get out of here, Snow. I know we will.• I reassured him.

"Gee, imagine that. The fourth dimension has lousy cell phone reception!" Miko said with sarcasm.

"I really hate this place." Anna whined.

"We're doomed." Michael said, not moving from his spot.

"Guys, guys, guys, the phone rang. We're getting a signal." said Jack as he tapped his phone screen.

"Maybe, the Autobots can't see or hear us is because...we're moving at hyper speed or something." Raf guessed.

"Nice guess, Raf." I said and he smiled. I blushed and tried to shake it off.

"You think they can read us?" Jack asked.

"Texting!" Raf and I said at the same time.

"Text Kathy, William or Wendy. They're still with the Bots." Zach suggested. Jack started to type when I saw the zombie and Raf did, too.

"U-uh, can you type and run?" Raf asked. We quickly ran under the zombie as it swiped at us.

"Go, go, go!" Zach shouted as he pulled Anna along.

"Déjà vu." Miko said suddenly.

"What?" Jack and Michael asked.

"This doesn't look familiar to you?" Miko asked and I looked around.

"Not really." Jack answered.

"Dude! We just ran in one big circle!" Miko cried and I saw that she was right.

"Watch it!" Ziarre shouted and I stopped in time. Jack, Miko, Raf and Michael ran into something and landed on their backs.

"Wait...is this Starscream's arm?" I asked. It was, but I didn't even want to know how it got here.

"Sweet." Miko and Anna said.

"Whoa." Jack said as he got up.

"It must've gotten trapped in here during the explosion, too." Raf said.

"That must've hurt when it got blown off." Michael said. I heard the zombie's roar. He wasn't that far away.

"Well, if it's solid, we can use it." Jack said. We pushed it towards the wall and heard the zombie getting closer. "We have one shot. We need to make it count."

"I'm going to help out." I said as I made my hands go on fire. The zombie appeared and he was close enough to take the shot.

"Fire in the hole!" Zach yelled as they flexed the finger. It fired the missile and hit the zombie head on. I made three fireballs go off as the missile hit the zombie for added measure. There was smoke.

"How do you like us now?" Miko and Anna shouted and they high fived.

"Take that, bitch!" Michael shouted and jumped. When the smoke cleared, the zombie was still standing. His arm popped off and it moved. My eyes widened as the arm turned itself over and, like a spider, headed towards us.

"Are you serious!?" Anna shouted.

"Oh, come on!" Michael whined.

"Well, this is great!" I said sarcastically.

"Come on, come on!" Jack urged and we continued running. We had to run a little faster because of the zombie arm.

"How can the zombie arm move faster than the actual zombie!?" Miko asked, bewildered.

"I dunno, but I'm not sticking around to ask!" Anna screamed. We kept running.

•This is crazy!• Snow thought and I felt his exhaustion. •I don't think I can keep running.•

•Just keep going, Snow!• I encouraged. He still had Ziarre on his back and she was frightened. We came by Starscream's arm again.

"Aw come on! This place is like one big merry-go-round!" Miko yelled.

"Skyquake!" Starscream's voice shouted. I looked to see him in front of us. "Your master summons you."

"How did that freak get in our dimension?" Miko asked.

"Shit, what now?" Zach asked as he got in front of Anna to protect her from Starscream.

"He didn't, he can't see us." Jack said.

"Forget Starscream! We gotta run!" Miko said as she pointed to the zombie arm. "Some more!" We ran forward and a ground bridge opened.

"A ground bridge portal?" Raf asked in surprise.

"That's gotta be the way out of here." Jack said.

"The Autobots saw our text!" Miko said.

"Hallelujah!" Michael said.

"We go through, we run smack into Starscream." Raf said. "If we don't..."

"We're dead meat." Zach finished.

"Option 3: we keep running in circles." Miko pointed out.

"Option 3 sucks!" Michael said. "And what about Ziarre?" We all turned to the 5 year old. We can't leave her here with a Decepticon zombie.

"I'll be fine with you guys." Ziarre said. "My parents are evil and mean and I don't wanna be with them anymore!"

"Good enough for me." Anna said.

"Follow my lead." Jack said as we got into a running position and the zombie hand got closer. "Now!" We ran as fast as we could into the ground bridge and right under Starscream.

"Humans! Where did you vermin-" He got cut off by me hitting him with a fireball in the leg. "Ouch! Why you-AH! This isn't mine!" I looked back to see him trying to get them zombie arm off his face. What a coward! Another ground bridge opened and I saw Optimus, Arcee and Bulkhead appear.

"Jack, Miko, Rafael, Zach, Anna, Michael, Sapphire and..." Optimus did a head count and trailed off when he saw Ziarre.

"We can explain later." I said. We walked into the ground bridge and I saw everyone else look at us with relief.

"Look." Miko said. "If you're going to blame anybody, blame me."

"Holy shit, did Miko actually say that?" Anna gasped and Miko glared at her.

'I'm sorry, could you repeat that? A couple dozen times?" Jack asked and Miko turned her glares to him.

"Miko, what you endured has been lesson enough. We are just glad you are all safe." Optimus said.

"At least you dropped this in here. Too bad you didn't get any pictures, though." Bulkhead said as he gave Miko her phone.

"Nah, that's ok. I think after today I pretty much have zombie closeups seared into my brain!" Miko said as she made a camera pose with her hands. I walked over to explain about Ziarre. We all have a lot of explaining to do.

**Wendy POV**

After we got the other humans back, they brought in another human, except she's about 5 years old. Her name is Ziarre. She may be 5 years old, but she has the mental brain of an 11 year old. I find that cool!

We found out that she's really intelligent and likes apples and muffins. She likes to share and is really generous. Ziarre told us a few jokes and why she decided to leave her parents back in the Shadow zone. Her parents are evil yet Ziarre is so sweet!

Looks like she's staying with us and needs a guardian. Dad was gonna discuss that tomorrow or later. I gathered an extra sandwich for tomorrow for Blaze. I just can't wait to see her and her little fuzz balls!

**And end of chappie! Does anyone like the cats or Ziarre? I do and they're adorable! My spring break ends in another two days and I have to be back at school! My quota is to get three chapters done during my break, so I may have the next chapter up soon, hopefully.**

**I also dedicate this chapter to my friend Kyndall! Yes, that's twice I dedicated this to you! Hope you like the dedication! I also want everyone to read her story, A Path to Peace. That story is BADASS! You'll love it!**

**Anyway, it's late and I need my sleep. So please R&R and no flames! ;)**


	20. Operations and Initiations

**New chappie! I have a feeling you guys will like this one. It comes complete with laughs, fuzz ball kittens and singing! Let's roll.**

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: her OCs**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: her OCs**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**I don't own Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood**

**Wendy POV**

I sat in Theatre Arts not even bored. I'm excited because today we can talk to Frank again along with Sabrina and Ethan and other Outcasts back at home. Then we have the initiation for Kate, Ty and Kat.

I seen Vince today in the halls and he was PISSED! Anyone who dared looked at him wrong, they got the evil and a shove into the lockers. There were claw marks and n his face and it made him look evil. But he was a complete wimp.

School eventually ended and then there was play practice. We all had so much fun with Kate, Kat and Ty. They made school less boring than it already is. When it was time for play practice to end, I went to the back of the school to give Blaze my sandwich.

I was trying to open my bag when I heard a noise and saw a van parked there. Someone was trying to get Blaze in a cage while Midnight and Angel were already in the cage. I saw Vince standing nearby and the principal, too. This wasn't good. I set my half open bag down my the wall and made my way over.

"What's going on?" I asked as Vince and the principal looked at me.

"These cats had harmed Vince, so I'm sending them to the animal shelter." The principal said. My eyes widened and I looked to Vince, who wore a smirk on his scratched face.

"The only reason why she scratched him is because he tried to attack them." I said. "I should know because I saw him." Vince's smirk disappeared into a hard look and the principal was in thought.

"If what you say is true, then I still can't let the cats go." The principal said. "They get into our garbage, they multiply too much and may have a disease." I had to keep my mouth shut in order for me to stay out of trouble.

"But this is their home. Why take them away from it?" I asked. "Unless someone messes with her or the kittens, then they don't do any harm."

"But they can't live like this forever." The principal shot back. "They may starve, get run over or a dog with find them. What I'm doing is the best." I really haven't thought about the last things he said. I can't keep feeding them or save them from getting run over. I knew they were going to have to go.

"Ok, but can I say goodbye?" I asked and the principal nodded. The other cats have been caught except for Oliver. The animal control guy probably didn't even notice. I didn't say a word. "Goodbye, Blaze. Be good for me. Bye kitties. I hope you all get adopted or something." I got up and saw the principal talking to the animal control guy and Vince smirking at me. I glared at him.

"Still wanna go somewhere else?" He asked low enough that the other two couldn't hear. I glared at him.

"Never in a million years." I said and walked up to him. "You knew that doing something to these cats would make me mad, didn't you?" He smirked again as I got closer. I wanted to punch that smirk off his face so badly.

"Now why would I do that?" Vince asked.

"You liar! I can't believe you would go so far as to messing with cats. Wait, now that you think about it, it's kind of sad." Vince's smirk turned into a glare and he clenched his fist. He couldn't hit me, not with the other two over there.

"Watch it, baby doll. You don't wanna see me angry." Vince warned. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, like I'm scared. I could easily whip your ass to Pluto and back." I said and walked away. "Just heed that warning." I could feel his stare on me as I left. I picked up my still opened bag so I could leave when I heard a tiny 'mew' inside. I quickly peeked in to see Oliver trying to bite into the sandwich bag.

"Oliver?" I whispered and looked back to see Vince still staring at me. I rounded the corner and out to the front of the school. The Outcasts have been gone and I had the whole place to myself. "How did you get in my bag?" Oliver just looked at me with his big blue eyes and mewled. I knee he was hungry, but he was too young to eat my sandwich.

"Well, you can't go to your mother and you can't live on your own back there. Something bad could happen to you." I say as the kitten climbs partially out of the bag and nuzzles my hand. I pet his head and felt him purr. I couldn't leave him. And then the craziest idea popped in my head. "I can take you home with me! But I have to keep you hidden until I show Dad and beg him to let me keep you."

I sat there and kept petting the precious kitten as he purred and licked my hand occasionally. Ratchet was late again and this time I had no rush. Well, maybe I did if I was gonna get the kitten some milk soon. Oliver mewled again and looked at me with his big blue eyes.

"You are just too cute." I said and then saw Ratchet coming our way. "Uh oh. Hide in my bag and don't make a sound. I promise when we get home that I'll get you some milk." The kitten mewled one last time as I ushered him inside my bag and zipped it up. I left a tiny hole SSO he could breathe and prayed to Jesus that Ratchet wouldn't know.

As he pulled up, I walked over trying to not move my bag very much as I walked towards him. Then I got inside and felt the seatbelt wrap around me.

"Sup, Ratchet?" I asked.

"Hello, Wendy. Sorry I'm late." Ratchet said and I pat he seat.

"It's ok. I know you're busy." I said and we drove along in silence. Thankfully, Oliver was quiet and didn't make a sound the whole way there. As we pulled into base, I moved my bag wrong and Oliver gave a little 'mew.' I froze and Ratchet heard.

"What was that?" He asked and I faked a sneeze. For some reason, my sneezes sound like a cross between a kitten and a mouse.

"Whoopsie! That was me sneezing. Sorry." I say and try to make sure the kitten didn't make anymore noise. Ratchet gave me a weird look, possibly because of my sneeze. I get that from a lot of people and the Outcasts laugh. But I know they mean well.

"Your sneeze? Well, that was...cute." Ratchet said and his cooling fans kicked on. I blushed. He thought my sneeze was cute? Well that was unexpected. "And, um, bless you?"

"Thanks Ratchet. And yeah, my sneeze is pathetic, cute or not." I said and he gave me a disapproving look. "It's true! I'm gonna do my homework. Later." I turned and walked away towards Dad's room. As far as I was concerned, Dad was on patrol. Until he gets back, I figured he could stay in there. I went inside the small human sized door that was made specifically for me and closed the door. I let Oliver out of the bag and he looked at me.

"Mew?" He looked at me with confusion.

"This is mine and my Dad's stay here until Dad gets back and then I have to sweet talk him into letting you stay." I said and then remembered the poor thing was hungry. "Oh, you still need to be fed. I'll get you some milk. Hold on and stay here." I put the kitten down on the floor and walked back out. Lucky me, the other Outcasts were getting things ready for the initiation and Ratchet was at the computer. I snuck into the kitchen and got out the milk and a straw.

I put the milk in a small cup and put it in the microwave and then set it to 30 seconds. As I waited, I hummed a little tune and the Che led to see of the milk was warm. It was and I carefully walked with it in the main room and headed back to Dad's room. I passed everyone again without them noticing and went back in Dad's room. I did my best to shut the door and then saw Oliver do his best to climb up my leg.

"Ok, ok, hold on. I've got your milk!" I said and sat down on my chair. I picked Oliver up and started to feed I'm through the straw. He was HUNGRY and dripped stuff all over me. "Ew, Oliver! You little devil!" I carefully scratched his back and he purred. I smiled, he was so cute! Once he was done eating, I sat him down beside of me and he got up on his back paws, set his front paws on my shoulder and licked my chin.

"Aw, you are so cute! I love you, too, Oliver." I said and he stopped licking my chin. I got out my books so I could quickly do my homework before we talked to Frank and then do the initiation. "Now stay there and be a good boy. I have homework to do."

I did my homework quietly and didn't hear a thing out of Oliver. I looked over to find him, but he wasn't there. I nearly panicked and then looked everywhere. He wasn't there and I noticed that the door was left open a crack.

"Shit!" I say and got up, ditching my books. Thank god I'm done with homework! I leapt from the chair and run out to see if the kitten was out in the hall. No sign. I walked out into the main room and saw that no one was there. "Oliver!"

I walked to the kitchen and it was empty. I checked out the training room, but Prowl and Ironhide were sparring. I peeked in to see no kitten and I left. There was only one more place to check: the med bay. I didn't see Ratchet by the computer, so if he found Oliver, then I'm screwed. I walked over and peeked inside and noticed Ratchet sleeping in his chair. Not what I was expecting, but it was cute! Then I noticed an orange fuzz ball sleeping on Ratchet's chest. Oliver!

I clapped a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing and screaming, 'Aw!' That was even more unexpected, but that was adorable! Then I had an idea. I got out my phone and snapped a quick picture of the cute scene and smiled widely. This would be good blackmail!

"Wendy?" I heard Dad's voice and I jumped. Ratchet didn't move, thank god, but DA could help me explain if Ratchet woke up eventually. I ran out of the med bay and to Dad with Bumblebee beside of him.

"Heya! Whatcha doin'?" I asked and tried to be good. I seen Dad's eyes/optics beam.

"If Ratchet was correct, Mr. Summers will call soon. We need to get Ratchet." Dad said and I felt my heart skip. I didn't let anything show in my facial expression or voice.

"Ratchet's on the med bay taking a nap. Don't disturb him or we may have a cranky crab Ratchet." I said and heard Bee laugh. Dad had amusement on his face and he smiled.

"Alright, but only for a little while longer." Dad agreed and I smiled. Now was the perfect time to be talking to him about Oliver!

"Hey, Daddy, can I talk to you about something?" I asked. Before Dad could answer, someone else did from behind me.

"I believe we three can all talk together about this." Ratchet's voice said and my eyes widened. I whipped my head around and saw him there with a stern look. Shit! He had Oliver pinched in between his fingers by the scruff of his neck. "I believe this belongs to you." He set Oliver on the floor in front of me and I picked up the kitten. I turned around to see Dad looking at me with confusion and Bumblebee looked at Oliver with fascination.

"I believe an explanation is needed." Dad said and looked at me and I smiled sheepishly. "Wendy?"

"Ok, I seen these kittens and their mother living behind the school. Vince was harassing them and I helped chase him away. I gave the mother my sandwich and the next day Vince had the principal take the others away today. Oliver snuck into my bag when I wasn't looking and he can't survive on his own." I explained. "Please let me keep him. I can take care of him! Please, Daddy, please?" I put the kitten to my face and tried to make it where we both looked cute. Dad sighed.

"I will let you keep him if he stays out of trouble." Dad agreed and I cheered.

"Optimus, you can't be serious. An organic cat living in here?" Ratchet said. "He will most definitely go squish. I almost didn't see him when I got up from my stasis nap and he nearly got thrown off my chassis." Bumblebee was laughing.

"He slept on your chassis?" Dad said and I saw him smile. Ratchet groaned in frustration and he covered his face with a hand.

"Yep. And I got a picture of it." I announced and saw Ratchet's topics widen the size of boulders. I held my phone out and showed Dad. He smiled wider and I noticed Bee trying to look. I held the phone out to him and he laughed even harder. That ended up with him getting whacked with a wrench. Bee whined in protest and rubbed his head.

"You deserved it!" Ratchet said and pointed the wrench to Dad. "Unless you want the same thing, I suggest you don't laugh!" Dad raised his hands on defense and I laughed. I saw Ratchet glare at me and I ran behind Dad's foot.

"Can't get me now!" I said and stuck my tongue out at my guardian. I then saw the Outcasts come out of the room where they had everything ready for the initiation. I walked over to them and Kathy was the first to notice what I had in my hands.

"Is that a kitten!?" Kathy gasped and then others looked at me. Their eyes widened and they crowded around me. "Oh my god, it's so cute!"

"Aw, is it a boy or a girl?" Anna asked as she scratched his head.

"It's a he and I named him Oliver." I answered her. "And the best part is that I'm keeping him." They all had on shocked faces.

"Really? Boss Bot is letting you keep a cat in here?" Michael asked and I nodded.

"Yep. I have my own powers of persuasion." I said. "I can explain where I found him later. Right now I want to see if Frank will call. Who wants to hold him?" Kathy and Anna's hands shot up and then reached for the kitten in my arms. I gave e the kitten to Kathy.

"Aw, I could just squeeze you to death!" Kathy said as she looked at him. "And you have the cutest little eyes!" Oliver mewled at her and she kept talking to him. I had a feeling that I may not get him back for the rest of the day. My phone rang and it was Frank.

"Here." I said and handed it to Sapphire. She and Raf went up to the computer where Ratchet was and he let them do their magic. Ziarre stood by them and she watched in fascination. Then I saw Frank's face on the screen. Not only him, but I also seen Sabrina, Ethan, Savannah and Julia.

"Hey, guys." Kathy said from below.

"Holy crap, Wenz, Kaths, you guys ok?" Sabrina said. "We heard about everything. Where's my brother?"

"And where's our cousin?" Savannah and Julia said. They were both Anna's cousins. William stepped up beside of me.

"I'm right here, Sabrina and I'm ok." William reassured her. "Everything's ok." Sabrina didn't look so sure. By then, Elita had put Anna down beside of us.

"Sup Sabby? Sup Savvy?" Anna said. "And you two, I'm ok. Never been better, actually." We liked calling each other by our nicknames. They were cute and easy to remember.

"Thank god all of you are ok." Ethan said as the others soon joined us. "The cops haven't even started looking for you because of the 48 hour missing person's law or something." William scoffed.

"Of course, leave it all to the cops who don't do shit anyway." William said and crossed his arms. "Don't we feel loved." I nodded at his sarcasm.

"How was your week?" Frank asked and we all answered with 'goods' and 'alrights.' The other Outcasts had a look of confusion on their faces and we once again went over our theory of how the time worked.

"Oh, so you guys live a month while we live a day?" Julia asked. "That's so weird!"

"I know, right, Jules?" Anna said, calling her cousin by her nickname. "This is totally whack. I can't believe I just used an outdated term!"

"Your hour turns into a week for us." Zach said. "I think a minute to you guys would be a day here."

"Let's stop with the mind games. Is Jake gonna show up? He doesn't have to work. He should be there." Kathy asked. Both Savannah and Julia shared a look and Kathy caught onto them. "Savvy, Jules, what happened? Why isn't Jake there?"

"I...don't think you wanna know, Kaths." Savannah said. Julia nodded.

"Yeah, Kaths, you really don't wanna know." said Julia.

"Tell me!" Kathy demanded and the two girls looked at each other. "What's wrong?"

"Jake's cheating on you." They both admitted. My mouth dropped to the ground. Jake was one of the nicest people I knew. He couldn't be cheating on Kathy. Kathy didn't look like she wanted to believe it.

"N-no. He can't be." Kathy said and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"We seen him with another girl and he kissed her. They came out of the movies the same time we did and we got a picture to prove it." Julia said. "We're sorry." Kathy looked like she was gonna cry. Anna and I gave her a hug while the boys did nothing. Well, Zach patted her on the back while the other two did nothing at all.

"It's ok, Kathy. You deserve so much more than him!" I say as I try to cheer her up. "I think Ethan can kick his ass for you." Kathy let a tear fall as she nodded.

"I'll make sure he doesn't mess with any other girl." Ethan said as he cracked his knuckles. I smirked. Jake will get an ass whipping!

"Hey, Sabby?" Kathy said as she let me go and looked at her. "Make him pay."

"Kathy, I do not believe that would be wise to hurt him even though he hurt you." Dad said and we looked at him. The other Outcasts finally noticed that there were giant robots with us and they stared with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Holy fucking shit, you guys are staying with giant robots!?" Ethan exclaimed. "That's so fucking cool! Is there any way we can change places?" We shook our heads and I pointed to Dad.

"They just so happen to be aliens from this dimension's world and this guy adopted me." I say and their mouths popped open again.

"Are you shitting me?" Savannah asked. "Wendy, you have the life!" I smiled and then Dad explained to them about everything that happened until now. Needless to say, they were shocked and Sabrina was worried sick over her younger brother.

"William, you have to be more careful!" Sabrina said. "The only good thing you did that I know of was get into Glee Club, into a play and not go into the Shadowzone."

"Sabrina, I'm fine and I have this dude to look after me if I do something stupid." William says as he points to his guardian. "I'll be fine."

"You better behave, William. I have full permission to kick your ass." Ethan said as he cracked his knuckles again. William raised his hands and backed away. Kathy went to go sit down and Miko and Ziarre went to go comfort her.

"So, anything new happen today?" asked Julia. My eyes widened and I remembered Oliver.

"Yeah, I got a new kitten!" I say and quickly went to go get him. I picked him up and then walked back over to the computer.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Sabrina said and she looked like she wanted to reach over and touch him. "What's it's name?"

"I named him Oliver. Isn't he cute?" I said and held him to my face. He meowed and licked my cheek.

"Wait, you're letting her keep an animal in here?" Arcee asked Dad. Some of the others didn't even notice that the kitten was in here, so they we're surprised to see him.

"Yes." Dad answered as he nodded. I smiled and pet Oliver on the head and he softly purred. We listened about everything that happened back there and I felt myself missing Troy. I wanted to go back. We still had no way of getting back home and the only way we could see it would be through the video link.

"I think my laptop battery may be dying." Frank said as he looked at his screen. My heart nearly shattered. They couldn't go, not now! I didn't want to wait another month before we get to see them again!

"Aw, but it's barely been an hour!" Anna said.

"I can't talk to my brother for long! And it's gonna be so long before we can actually talk again!" Sabrina said as she hugged her boyfriend. "And tomorrow's when the police will do the missing person's thing."

"Oh yeah, what're we gonna tell them now that part of the Outcast group is in another dimension?" Savannah asked.

"We will have to keep this a secret from them or otherwise, the police will probably try and take us into federal custody." Frank guessed. "Just act like you don't know anything and act sad."

"You don't have to tell us twice." the Outcasts said.

"I guess this is goodbye until next month." William said.

"Yeah. See you guys tomorrow!" Julia joked.

"Remember, William, stay out of trouble or I kick your ass!" Ethan said and then Frank closed the conversation. We didn't go I to depression as much as last time. Right now, I needed to tend to Kathy and her broken heart. I walked over to my best friend and sat down beside of her.

"Are you ok?" I asked as she wiped away her tears.

"No." She answered.

"Here. Have some kitty." I say and hand her Oliver. "Just don't squeeze the life outta him." Kathy sniffled and she carefully hugged Oliver.

"Why did he do it?" She asked. I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"I don't know. But I do know this: he doesn't deserve you and you deserve way better." I said and succeeded in calming her down enough.

"Whoever that girl is, I hope that Savvy and Sabby kick her ass!" Kathy sniffled. "I just feel like I'm going to explode!" An idea popped into my head and I smiled at her.

"You know, I know the best way to get all of your anger out. It starts with k and ends with e." I say and noticed a small smirk on her face. "Now lemme have some kitty." I took Oliver out of her hands and put him on the couch. Kathy got up and grabbed the microphone. I put it on the best song for this kind of situation.

**Before He Cheats**

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,_  
><em>and she's probably getting frisky...<em>  
><em>right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink<em>  
><em>'cause she can't shoot whiskey...<em>  
><em>Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool stick,<em>  
><em>showing her how to shoot a combo...<em>

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side_  
><em>of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,<em>  
><em>carved my name into his leather seats...<em>  
><em>I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,<em>  
><em>slashed a hole in all 4 tires...<em>  
><em>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.<em>

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_  
><em>white-trash version of Shania karaoke.<em>  
><em>Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"<em>  
><em>and he's a-thinking that he's gonna get lucky,<em>  
><em>Right now, he's probably dabbing on<em>  
><em>3 dollars worth of that bathroom Polo*...<em>

_Oh, and he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side_  
><em>of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,<em>  
><em>carved my name into his leather seats,<em>  
><em>I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,<em>  
><em>slashed a hole in all 4 tires...<em>  
><em>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.<em>

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_  
><em>'cause the next time that he cheats...<em>  
><em>Oh, you know it won't be on me!<em>

_No... not on me_

_'Cause I dug my key into the side_  
><em>of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,<em>  
><em>carved my name into his leather seats...<em>  
><em>I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,<em>  
><em>slashed a hole in all 4 tires...<em>  
><em>Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.<em>

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._  
><em>Oh, before he cheats... oh, oh.<em>

By the time Kathy got done singing, the Autobots knew that she was either going to end up hurting someone or going into a mental breakdown. She calmed down enough to were we could go do the initiations at our destination.

We Outcasts piled inside of Bee and Jazz and they soon dropped us off at the firehouse that we came from. Jazz said that Bulkhead and Ironhide were both heading out to search for energon and then the two of them went off. I noticed a car heading our way and that was our cue to get into position.

Kate, Kat and Ty got out and the car drove away. They looked around confused as to where we were.

"Where do you think they went?" Kate asked. "This is the same place we were supposed to meet, right?" The boys each got into a surprise attack position behind them in the bushes while we got behind them with pillowcases.

"They said at the old firehouse." Ty said. "Maybe they're inside?"

"Now!" Zach whisper-shouted. The boys grabbed one of the other teens by surprise and we girls each threw a pillowcase on their heads.

"What the fuck!?" Ty shouted and he struggled to get free.

"Hey!" Kate yelled in alarm and she tried to kick whoever it was that had her.

"AAAHHHH!" Kat screeched and she was like a cat, scratching and hissing. The boys quickly took them inside and we girls got ready. The boys set them down.

Ty tried to go all ninja on Zach, but he kept missing Zach by a mile because of the pillowcase. Kate tried to get William to put her down and stop carrying her bridal style. Kat was still hissing like a cat and kicked Michael in the leg.

"Ow!" Michael exclaimed and held his leg.

"It's just us, guys. I promise." Kathy said. "Leave the pillowcases on until we say you can take them off." They stayed still and kept the pillowcases on.

"Good. You guys said that you wanted to be Outcasts, am I right?" Anna asked and they tried to nod and say yeah. "Well, this is part of your initiation. Every future Outcast has to go through with this in order to become a trustworthy Outcast."

"You're already an Outcast by the way you are." I continued. "This is only a way of knowing if we can trust you to help out with the Outcasts and stand up to our name. Now your pillowcases will be removed." The boys took off their pillowcases and stood beside of us. We were wearing these long black cloaks that we bought at the store to help us and had on glow necklaces and bracelets.

"Put these on." Kathy ordered as she handed them their necklaces and bracelets. They put them on. "Now, Kate. Do you hereby solemnly swear to live up to the Outcast name and protect it with your life?" Kate nodded.

"I will." Kate said. Kathy handed Kate a cloak.

"Kat, do you solemnly swear to live up to the Outcast name and protect it with your life?" Anna said. Kat was practically jumping up and down from excitement.

"Yes!" She squealed and Anna handed her a cloak.

"Ty, do you solemnly swear to live up to the Outcast name and protect it with your life?" I asked. He didn't say anything but hold out his hand.

"Gimme that cloak." He said and I took that as a 'yes, please.' I gave Ty his cloak. "You three may put on your cloaks. They did and then Zach held out a book.

" Put your hands here." Zach ordered and they did. "As the eldest Outcast here, I hereby dedicate you guys as trustworthy Outcasts." Michael and William got out the confetti cannons and shot the colorful sparkles everywhere.

"Yay, we're Outcasts!" Kat squealed again. "You guys had me freaked out there with the pillowcases and grabbing."

"Kat, just by your name, I thought of something funny." Michael said as he smiled. "Hence your name, you were a pillow pet!" He laughed and Kat kicked his other leg. "Ow! My other leg!" We all laughed at that.

"You were stupid enough to say that, Michael." Anna said. "You dipstick!" I stopped laughing and we just talked until we all had to go back. This was a fun evening.

By the time we got back, the Autobots had a story to tell us. Ironhide and Bulkhead ran into Breakdown while on their energon hunting. Breakdown got kidnapped by M.E.C.H. and the Autobots had to go save him. My blood ran cold when they mentioned M.E.C.H. I also noticed their eyes on me in case I had a freak attack.

I remained calm and listened. It turns out that Bulkhead didn't want to go. But he did anyway and Ironhide is Breakdown's cousin. Now that was a complete shocker. We all had our mouths to the floor and looked at Ironhide.

"No. Fucking. Way." Anna said, really shocked. Ironhide shrugged.

"It's true. And I couldn't let him get hurt." Ironhide said. "Call me a softie if you will, but I still don't want anything to happen to him. They took out his optic." I shuddered. Leave it to my biological father to do something so horrific. At least they were all safe from harm. I couldn't live if something happened to them when he's still after me.

It was soon time for bed and I went to go to sleep with Dad. We didn't have a box for Oliver, so he was going to ha e to sleep with us. I just hope either Dad or me will squish him in our sleep. Dad fell asleep before I did and I noticed Oliver getting up from beside of me. He jumped up on Dad's shoulder and laid down on his head to sleep.

I smirked and got my phone out. 'Perfect blackmail.' I thought and took a picture. 'This will be good to show Arcee.' I compared the pictures of Dad and Ratchet with Oliver sleeping on them. This cat will be the cutest thing ever to come into my life. I kissed Dad on the cheek and then curled up to go to sleep.

**Dun, dun, dun! I decided to make old Ironhide have Breakdown as a cousin just cause I wanted to. No take backs now!**

**Aw, Optimus and Ratchet are now pillows to my cat! Who thinks that's cute? XD**

**The initiation was the real deal. That was what happened to me and my friends on our first week of high school during freshman year. Ah, the good old days. Now I'm a junior and headed to prom in a few days! Whoop de doo!**

**I want this chapter to be known for my cat, Oliver. That's him in the story. My little baby that I took care of since day one. He went missing about two weeks ago. No one has seen him since, but I won't give up hope. Until I find his body dead or don't see him for another 5 years, then he's still alive to me. Pray to God that I find him, please. :'(**

**Please read and review and no flames! :)**


	21. Double Trouble

** New chappie! Here is when Arcee and Jack run into M.E.C.H. Wendy goes along with them when Silas demands her present. Anyone who wants to know what will happen, read to find out!**

**This is also a shout out to all of the mothers out there for mothers day! Happy mothers day, Mom!**

**And to a viewer named Darla, Wendy and Ratchet won't be together in a LONG time. I will get there soon enough, and I'm afraid! Don't be calling Wendy by her first name! She might have one of those attacks! Just warning you.**

**Oh and I haven't seen my cat, so I will dedicate every chapter to him until he's been found dead or alive. I miss you, Oliver. :'(**

**And another thing: this is a warning to those with soft hearts. Bring a tissue or something when this happens. Wendy has a flashback with her biological father before everything went lax in her life. I warned you!**

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: her OCs**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: her OCs**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**Wendy POV**

It's been about a week or two since we last spoke to Frank and the Outcasts. And one big thing happened: Dad proposed to Arcee on their fourth date. They were gonna be sparkmates soon. I heard the news and was shocked at first.

"HA! I knew it!" I said. Arcee's sisters did a squeal and did a group hug. Bulkhead managed to pull nearly all of the mechs into anbear hug. Or as I call it, a 'bulk' hug. Ratchet managed to avoid the hug and gave Dad a handshake.

"In the words of your daughter, it's about time." Ratchet said and Dad chuckled. I smiled.

"Yay, Ratchet used my words!" I cheered and offered my hand as a high five. Ratchet carefully tapped my hand with his large finger and I heard Bulkhead gasp.

"Ratchet high fiving? Is the world ending?" He joked and laughed. I knew what was coming next.

"Wrench!" I cried and said object flew into the side of Bulk's head. "Ha! I knew it again!" I laughed as Bulkhead got up, groaning.

"Nope, the world is whole." Bulkhead said as he walked away from Ratchet's wrath.

It's been about a day since then and the Autobots planned on having the bonding ceremony tomorrow. I was excited to actually have a new mother figure. I might as well just start calling Arcee 'Mama' now. The Outcasts were planning a party for the occasion. We haven't had a party yet, so tomorrow was definitely a day to party.

I walked down the stairs thinking about what we were gonna do and then I managed to trip on the last few steps. I fell forward and landed on the floor while my arm scrapped against the railing and last step. There was pain and I noticed Dad and Ratchet looking at me with wide optics.

"Wendy!" They both said in alarm and walked over to me.

"I'm ok!" I said and rubbed my leg where I fell on it. Then I felt the pain in my arm and looked to see it scratched and bleeding. The blood started to trickle down my arm and I winced. "Maybe not." Both of them transformed and activated their holoforms. Dad hugged me as Ratchet inspected my arm.

"It doesn't look too bad. It needs to be disinfected." Ratchet said. "We need to go to the med bay." I stood up with a small limp in my step because my leg was a little sore. We entered the med bay and Dad helped me sit on the stretcher for humans as Ratchet got the necessary needs for me.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Dad asked and I shook my head.

"Not really." I answered. "My leg hurts a little, but it'll be fine." Dad hugged me again as carefully as he could and I did the same.

"Ratchet and I will make it all better." Dad said as he tried to comfort me. The pain was throbbing and I knew that the disinfectant was gonna sting like hell. I was just gonna have to suck it up and deal with it.

"So, you're gonna play the nurse?" I joked and I saw him smile. "Are you two gonna play a game of Operation on me?" Ratchet came back in with some stuff and he had the disinfectant ready.

"This is going to hurt." Ratchet said as he held my hand. I felt my heart start to race as Dad held my other hand and rubbed my back. "I will try to be easy, Wendy." I smiled at him.

"Ok, but I may accidentally hurt you guys." I say and try to ignore the throbbing pain in my arm. Ratchet sprayed the stuff on it and I strangled my cry of pain. That fucking HURT! I squeezed both of their hands and I saw Dad's face light up in pain. "Ow. Sorry." My voice sounded strangled as I tried not to cry out.

Ratchet left the disinfectant on for a few seconds before wiping it off and the blood and wrapped my arm up. I tried to ignore the pain as he wrapped my arm up and let go of Dad's hand. After that was done, I gave them both a hug.

"Thanks you guys. You're the best." I say and let them go. "Best doctor and nurse ever!" They both smiled.

"Doctor Dad, hm?" Dad joked and I felt myself freeze for a moment. "Or Nurse Dad?" I didn't answer as the memory hit like a rock to the face.

_Flashback_

_I walked back towards the door with fear in my eyes. I tripped and fell from the swing set and cut myself on some glass. There had been glass stuck in my skin and I pulled it out with a few tears in my eyes. I had to be like Mama. Be brave and strong no matter what happened to me._

_Mama was at the store with Prim and I stayed with Daddy. He was busy on the phone and I was playing on the swing when I fell. I was afraid that Daddy would be mad at me or be afraid. I walked inside and saw Daddy get off the phone._

_"Wendy, what happened?" Daddy asked and I felt tears swell up in my eyes. He picked me up and inspected my arm. "What did this?" I cried into his shirt and wiped my eyes._

_"I f-fell off the swing and cut my hand on s-some glass." I whimpered. Daddy set me down on the kitchen counter and got out the band aids and other doctor stuff._

_"Don't cry now, sweetheart." Daddy tried to comfort me. He wiped away the tears on my face. "See, I'm here. There's nothing to worry about." Daddy got out some band aids and some cleaning water. What was it called, disinfectant?_

_"Won't that stuff hurt?" I asked as I pointed to the disinfectant bottle. Daddy looked at it and then to me._

_"It'll sting for a little bit, but can you be my strong girl for me?" Daddy said as he got a paper towel. "Can you be my brave girl?" I sniffled and nodded. I can be strong and brave. I'm like Mama and Daddy, both brave and strong. He sprayed the disinfectant on it and it stung. I let out a small whimper and a tear went down my cheek. Daddy wiped the tear away and he let the disinfectant sit there for a minute before wiping it off._

_"It still hurts, Daddy." I whimpered. He kissed my forehead and carefully wiped away the disinfectant. It still stung, but it hurt every time he touched it. I blinked away the tears and Daddy did a funny penguin dance._

_"Imma little penguin to act all silly and make you laugh!" Daddy said in a funny voice and I laughed. Silly Daddy! Daddy laughed with me and then he got out a band aid. He carefully put it on my arm and he sealed it with a kiss. "There. All better. Can you show me the glass so you or your sister don't hurt yourselves?" I nodded and he picked me up. I hugged him and he hugged me back with another kiss to my forehead._

_"Thank you, Daddy, for being my doctor." I said as we went outside and he picked up the glass._

_"Your welcome, my little Wendy bird." Daddy said, using my nickname. "So am I Doctor Daddy or Nurse Daddy, him?" We went back inside to throw away the trash and heard the door open._

_"We're home!" called Mama. I gasped and ran her way._

_"Mama!" I yelled and hugged her legs. Mama put down Prim and she hugged me before noticing my arm._

_"Sweetheart, what happened?" Mama asked as she examined my arm._

_"I fell on some glass at the swing set and Daddy helped it get better." I said and pointed to him. "He even did a funny penguin dance! C'mon, Daddy, show them!" Prim was looking at my band aid and she hugged me before looking at Daddy._

_"Daddy, dance!" Prim commanded. "Pretty please?" Me and Prim gave him the puppy eyes and he gave in before doing the same thing. We all laughed at Daddy._

_"Ay, Dios Mio!" Mama laughed. "You're too cute, Leland." Daddy gave Mama a kiss on the lips._

_"Ew!" Me and Prim shout as I cover her eyes and she covers mine. "Disgusting!" They both laughed at us and I peeked at them. They looked so happy. I smiled and hugged my sister as she hugged me back. Today was pretty funny._

_Flashback end._

"Wendy?" Ratchet's voice brought me back to reality. I shook my head and realized that I wasn't back at home. It was all just a memory. "Are you ok?" I nodded.

"Yes, I was just remembering something." I said. Ratchet still looked concerned, but he shook it off. Dad walked back into the main room and Ratchet kept me there until he was sure I was ok. After I reassured him that I wasn't gonna plop dead in the room, he set me down so I could leave.

"Thanks for healing me." I say and smile at my guardian. He smiled back and I turned around. As I was about to leave the med bay, my phone rang. I looked to see who was calling me and it was Jack. What did he need for me at this time of night? I quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Wendy?" Jack's voice came from the other end.

"Jack? What's wrong? Why are you calling this late at night?" I asked and noticed Ratchet looking at me.

"Um, I need you here for a minute." Jack answered with a nervous tone. "Just you."

"Why do you need me down there so badly?" I asked. Ratchet was now listening with utmost curiosity.

"Look, I just need you down here." Jack said, his nervousness showing in his tone. "Have Ratchet or Optimus drop you off at my house and then have them go away. And don't tell anyone about this." Something is definitely wrong. I knew I had to be careful about what I say with Ratchet here.

"Ok, calm down. I'll be there soon." I hung up and Ratchet looked at me with concern.

"Is everything alright, Wendy?" Ratchet asked and I nodded. Time to convince him otherwise.

"Yeah, Jack just needs me to bring his homework." I lie and go into the main room with Ratchet following me. I walk up to the couch and grab a random paper. I walked back down the stairs. "I need you to take me to Jack's house." Ratchet looked suspicious.

"Why can't he just bridge here and get it himself?" Ratchet asked.

"Maybe his mom will notice he's gone." I said. "Or he's lazy." Ratchet snorted and he transformed. I got in and he drove out of base.

I kept my face calm and cool as we headed to Jack's house. On the inside, I was nervous and worried about Jack. What did he really need me for? What's wrong? Ratchet stopped in front of Jack's house.

"You can go back to base, Ratchet." I said. "Jack also said he needed some help with his homework."

"Are you sure?" Ratchet asked, not sounding too sure.

"Yeah, you probably have work to do anyway." I reassured him into leaving.

"Ok. Just call me when you get done at his house." Ratchet said and he drove away. I walked over to Jack's garage and he opened the door with worry on his face.

"Jack, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's M.E.C.H. They have my mom." Jack said and I froze. Shit. I let the worry show on my face his time.

"What?" I asked. This could not be happening.

"Silas requested you present or else something could have happened to June." Arcee said.

"We didn't mean to lie to you, Wendy." Jack apologized. "I didn't want you to go into shock or freak out at base." I put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok. But where are they keeping your mom?" I asked. Jack held up a communicator.

"Silas has coordinates to where they're keeping mom." Jack said as Arcee transformed. "C'mon." I sat down behind him and held onto him as Arcee sped off.

"If anything happens to her because of my connection to all of this, I'll never forgive myself for it." said Jack and I gave him a comforting hug.

"It won't be your fault, Jack." I say. "Silas is my father. He's probably after me."

"Jack, Wendy, M.E.C.H. is only interested in me. Once they get what they want, they'll let your mom go." said Arcee.

"That's not exactly reassuring. You're family, too." Jack retorted.

"And what about me?" I asked. "Silas demanded me here. He must want me for something."

"I don't know, Wendy." said Arcee. "But whatever happens, he'll let all 3 of you go." I hoped that all four of us would make it out alright.

The coordinates led us to an abandoned factory of some sort. Red laser lights shined on us and I could see the M.E.C.H. soldiers. And standing there in the front was Silas. My eyes stayed locked on him and he held my gaze.

I wanted to scream, cry, thrash around to get rid of the pain inside. He still looked the same as last time. The scars from the car crash reminded me of how he changed. And I also seen the scar that I gave him the last day I seen him. I came close to nearly choking Jack.

"So...what's the plan?" Jack asked his guardian.

"The usual." Arcee answered. Arcee basically did a wheelie and went straight through the M.E.C.H. soldiers. They fired at us, but we weren't hit. We wet inside of the factory to search for June.

"Mom?" Jack called.u

"Looking for June?" a feminine voice said from above. Both Jack and I looked up to the owner of the voice. There was a spider bot who had the look of evil on her face. I knew her from the picture Arcee showed me. "She's hanging around here somewhere."

"Airachnid!" Arcee snarled as she transformed and jumped between us. Before Arcee could attack, Airachnid shot out sticky webbing that trapped Arcee's arms by her sides.

"What's she doing here?" Jack asked and I looked at Arcee in horror. I noticed Silas and the M.E.C.H. soldiers appear.

"Help them. Please. They're human like you." Arcee pleaded to my father as he stepped towards us.

"A few human lives are a small price to pay for a miracle of science like yourself." Silas said and his gaze turned to me. "And I don't plan on killing my only daughter." I glared at him.

"You liar!" I cried. "If you really wanted me alive, then you wouldn't have almost killed me and abandoned me!" Jack and Arcee's eyes widened and I could see Airachnid's eyes light up in surprise.

"I'm here now, sweetheart." Silas said. "And think of this not only as a reunion, but as a job offer." I was not about to make a stupid mistake. I wasn't going to join him so he could tear apart my family.

"Never." I say.

"Suit yourself." Silas said and he snapped his fingers. One of the soldiers held up a gun and fired. It hit Arcee and stunned her.

"ARCEE!" Jack and I yell as she hit the floor, unconscious.

"You and I will have a private session later. Promise." Airachnid promised and I felt fear deep down inside. I kept my face cool and then glanced at Airachnid. She smirked at me and I knew she had something planned. "You're not afraid? You should be." Some soldiers stepped towards us and started to search us. They took both of our cell phones and the communicator from Jack.

"Why're you helping them?" Jack asked Airachnid. "I thought you go solo?"

"I'm still trying to learn about humankind. But one thing I clear to me, Jack, Wendy. You people care deeply about family. Therefore, the sweetest revenge that I could possibly devise would be to make you watch as we take your family apart." Airachnid explained.

I looked at Arcee with worry. She's my new mom and both M.E.C.H. and Airachnid were going to tear her apart. I couldn't lose another mom and I sure as hell won't let my father and a creepy-crawly take her away!

"If you hurt my mother, I'll..." Jack tried to threaten her.

"You remember how much I enjoy sport, don't you? I'll give you the opportunity to save your mother. I've stashed her close by." Airachnid explained and pointed to the clock on the monitor. It showed 7 minutes till midnight. "If you can rescue your mother by the stroke of 12, I will let all 3 of you go unharmed. We have a deal?"

"And if we can't?" Jack asked.

"What do you think?" Airachnid asked with a smirk.

"Please. Don't let her do this." Jack pleaded as he hung onto my father's chest armor. "You can let us go. We won't tell anyone!"

"Enough!" Silas ordered and knocked Jack on his back. I helped him up and noticed that he had a walkie-talkie in his hand. I kept the surprise off my face as Jack stood up and stuck the walkie-talkie in his pocket.

"Yes, Jack. Man up already." Airachnid smirked and looked at the clock. "Six minutes." Jack looked at me and I knew I had to help him.

"You're staying here, Wendy." Silas ordered and I glared at him.

"What? No way! I'm helping Jack." I disagreed.

"He can do this on his own. Jack's a big man." My father smirked.

"Like hell I'm staying! And you don't tell me what to do anymore!" I say and yelp when something hit my legs. I fell down and tried to get back up, but something was holding me to the floor. I looked to see Airachnid's web holding my legs to the floor. I glared at the spider-bot as she smirked. "What the hell!?" I struggled to get out.

"I agree with Silas. And you should spend some time with daddy, hm?" Airachnid mocked. I looked at Jack as he tried to help me get out of the web.

"Go, Jack. I'll be fine." I said. "But-"

"Just go. Your mom needs you." I reassured him and he gave me as ad look before running out of the factory. I heard him yell for his mom. I watched as Airachnid started to follow him. "Screw you, Airachnid!" The spider-bot growled, but stopped when red lasers were aimed on her. She scurried away and I looked at my father as he put his hands down.

The soldiers lowered their guns and I stared at my father in shock. Was he not lying when he wanted me alive? Does he really want me back? No, I'm sure he wants me to get into the Autobot base so he could tear apart my family. I couldn't let that happen and I wasn't gonna let it happen. I struggled to get out of the sticky web.

"Give it up, Wendy. You're going to stay with me and work with me for M.E.C.H.'s cause." Silas said and I glared at him.

"Hell no!" I said and struggled more. Silas glared and I returned it.

"You better be glad I'm sparing your skin, Wendy." Silas sneered.

"Sir, we believe that the spider won't hold up her end of the bargain." One of the soldiers said.

"Then that means we have to go behind her back." Silas said. "Cut her open." My eyes widened as he said that and I heard the buzz saw activate.

"No, don't!" I yelled. "Don't do this to Arcee! Please!" Silas ignored me and stared at the security camera. It showed Jack running around the factory. 'Jack, what have I done?' I thought with shame. 'I did this to you.'

I watched as the soldiers tried to cut through Arcee's bonds. I struggled to get out of the webbing. The soldiers weren't paying attention to me as I tried to get free. I managed to get one of my legs out of the web and could stand up. As I did, I was slapped by one of the soldiers. I fell back down and got ready to punch him back, but Silas beat me to him. I watched in shock as he did. I wasn't prepared for that.

"Don't touch my daughter!" Silas yelled. Silas walked over and bent down to examine my face. It still hurt when he touched the sore spot, but it felt comforting. Wait, what am I doing? He doesn't care, does he? I was still debating in my mind as Silas carefully caressed my sore cheek. Then I made up my mind.

"Don't touch me, you!" I say and push his hand away. I attempt to crawl away, but the webbing kept me planted. Silas glared.

"I showed you sympathy and this is how you thank me?" Silas growled.

"You don't really care for me. I know it." I retorted. "All you want me for is to either spill about the Auotobots or be your personal punching bag!"

"That's not true. I do want you to join me. If you do and we get all of the information from these creatures, then we can create a new era of weaponry and government." Alias explained. "With this kind of technology, we can create the ultimate weapon." I was hirrifed. He was a weapon trafficker.

"Sir, we don't have the time to examine the whole creature." A soldier said as they finally got through the web on Arcee. I saw Arcee's eye open and she winked at me. I knew what she was planning, so I looked back at my father. I then realized that Jack and I were gonna need our phones. I knew how to get them back.

"Go for the heart." Silas demanded and my eyes widened.

"No!" I screamed and tried to get free. "Don't!" The drill inched closer to Arcee's spark and I waited for her to spring up.

She did and shoved the drill away from her. Then Arcee threw both soldiers closest to her into the wall. The others got out their guns and tried to shoot her. Arcee covered herself as the bullets reflected off her and tried to reach for me. Silas got in front of memwith his gun and continued shooting.

"Arcee, go! Jack needs you!" I shouted over the gunfire.

"No! I'm not leaving you behind!" Arcee yelled.

"Go, I'll be fine!" I retorted and Arcee gave me a sad look before she transformed. I watched her speed off and the gunfire ceased.

"What do we do know, sir?" A soldier asked.

"We will have another opportunity to catch these creatures." Silas said. "I have a far more better prize." I glared at him as he stared at me.

"I'm not staying with you." I say and try to get out of my bonds. Silas chuckled at my struggling.

"You belong with me, sweetheart. And you won't be seeing your Autobot friends again." Silas said and I kept struggling.

I started to cry to get my plan rolling. Silas dropped to his knees in front of me and cut the web. I tried to run, but he caught me by the arm and yanked me back. I tried to get free, but he always had the strength. I was held tightly by the waist and lifted up so I couldn't kick or trip him.

"No! Let go of me!" I screamed and wiggled to get out of his arms.

"Stop it, Wenzday! You're coming with me and that's final!" Silas yelled and I slumped in his arms. I cried, trying to get him to believe my sorrow.

He held me there for a moment, then he set me down. I turned around and gave him an honest, love filled hug. I wasn't faking it, I was going to show him how much I still cared for him. He seemed surprised by my actions, but he hugged me back. Silas' hug wasn't really sincere, just enough to comfort me. As he hugged me, in managed to sneak both Jack's phone and mine out of his pocket. Silas let me go and I quickly stuffed both phone in my pocket.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. You won't regret this decision." Silas said and I kept thinking about how wrong he was. He turned his attention away from me and to the screen. I sat down by the steps behind some soldiers. I quickly and quietly started to scoot towards the exit. The soldiers didn't notice me.

I looked at the screen and noticed Arcee and Airchnid fighting. Jack was trying to save his mom from Airachnid's web. Arcee got trapped by Airachnid and the spider-bot made her way towards Arcee. Just then, helicopters arrive. Agent Fowler! They started to shoot at Airachnid, but they only damaged the concrete suit. Wait, when was she covered in concrete?

"What? But how?" Silas exclaimed as he looked at the helicopters. Something lit up in his eyes, he must've figured out Jack's trick. He felt for the walkie talkie and then for the cell phones. He turned to glare at me and I took that as my ticket to run.

I heard the gunfire as the bullets went by me. I heard Silas shout, possibly about my getaway or to his soldiers about shooting at me. I didn't care, I had to get to Jack. I spotted them by a large crane. Airachnid had made her getaway and Arcee was still trapped by her web. As Agent Fowler was getting Arcee and June out of the webs, I tackled Jack into a hug.

I gave him his phone and we gave them to Agent Fowler's men to see if they had any bugs on them. After that, we sat down by June. She was wrapped up in a blue blanket and I saw Agent Fowler approach.

"Mrs. Darby, I'm Special Agent William Fowler. It's time you knew the truth. For the past several months, Jack has been...interning for me at the agency." Agent Fowler lied.

"Agent Fowler thank, but mom's not gonna buy it." Jack said.

"He's got that right!" June said.

"Agent Fowler." One of his men say.

"Let me guess: without a trace." Agent Fowler assumed. He then looked at me. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" I shook my head, but then I had remembered what his soldier did. I rubbed my cheek and it was still sore.

"One of his men hit me, but Silas hit him for it." I say. "It was like he actually cared." Agent Fowler nodded and walked away to talk to his men. June looked at me as she heard the conversation between us.

"Who are you, dear?" She asked.

"I'm Wendy." I say and hold out my hand. June shook it and I let her examine my cheek. Only a red mark was there, it wouldn't bruise. Arcee walked up to us and June stood up.

"And she would be your...?" June didn't finish.

"Motorcycle. Guardian. Autobot. Friend." Jack listed his choices.

"Call me Arcee." Arcee introduced herself.

"Thank you, Arcee." June thanked and she smiled. Arcee smiled back and she looked at me. I reached out for her and she picked me up. I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Please tell me they didn't hurt you." Arcee pleaded.

"I'm ok, Arcee." I say and sit on her hand. "One of the soldiers slapped me, but Silas hit him back. I don't know why he did it." Arcee growled when I mentioned the soldier hitting me, but she was a little surprised at Silas defending me.

"I'd have a hard time believing that he wanted you safe from harm after what he done to you before." Arcee said as she walked away from Jack and June.

"I know. But it still bothers me that he would defend me for some reason." I said. "Does he still love me?"

"I don't know Wendy. But he doesn't deserve to hit you." Arcee said. "Why don't we get ready to go so we can have fun at the small party your friends put up for us. They want all girls to be invited." I smiled at the thought.

"I know why. In human marriage, both the bride and the groom go to separate parties of their gender to celebrate their last day of freedom. You know before they get married." I explained and Arcee chuckled at the last day of freedom part. "But I like the fact that there will be a party. It'll help me forget about Silas."

"I hope it does. I don't want you to have any nightmares." Arcee said and I remembered something that can get us smiling again.

Hey, do you want to see something funny and cute?" I asked and Arcee nodded. "Just don't tell anyone about these or Dad and Ratchet will have my head. I showed her the pictures of Oliver sleeping on Dad and Ratchet. Arcee laughed at the sight.

"That's so cute! How did Optimus and Ratchet not feel the tiny thing sleeping on them?" Arcee chuckled. I laughed with her.

"I don't know. But they're cute, aren't they?" I say and Arcee nodded in approval. I put up the phone and hugged her again.

"I love you, Arcee." I say and she cupped a hand over my back.

"I love you too, Wendy." Arcee said. We walked back to Jack and June. We were gonna show her the rest of the Autobot crew and then let her go home so we can party. We had fun at the party, singing karaoke while the Autobot girls danced together. We danced and sang and partied until about 3 am and went back to base.

We were wiped out! Luckily, we didn't have to get the party up and running tomorrow until noon, so we could sleep until then. Well, we humans can. The Autobots more than likely have to go on patrol or do whatever they have to do. But we are going to have fun!

**Wow, this took too long. Happy Mothers Day to every mom out there and to my mom!**

**Please read and review and no flames please!**


	22. Cybertronian Wedding Day

**New chappie! This is the big day! It's the wedding! Squee! I'm sure you can't wait to read all about. There will be some singing and partying in here. Sorry this didn't come sooner, I got sick. :(**

**There will be some major romance and some kissing going on in here, so close your eyes if it gets too mushy. And not to mention, Ratchet may be dancing with Wendy! Who knows, read to find out!**

**And Darla, this is a step up from their guardian-charge relationship. Sorry about the torture!**

**By the way, as of yesterday, I became a high school senior! I'm gonna enjoy the final year of high school!**

**I will try and make this as well as I can for a Cybertronian wedding. I won't make it really long. I still have to figure out what the humans will wear. Enough with my babbling, let's get it on!**

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: her OCs**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: her OCs**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**I don't own A Thousand Years, Moves like Jagger, Daylight, Wild Wild Love, Happy, Forever and for Always or The Best Day of My Life.**

**Wendy POV**

I woke up with no sleepiness in my eyes. I saw Dad still snoring away on the bed. I was lying on the soft part of his chest. I smiled at him, he looked so peaceful. Time to wake him up! And his snoring was the only thing waking me up. Not only that, but his snoring usually kept me up most nights. But I won't tell him that.

I got up and got my phone and put it on the blowhorn app. I stood beside of his head and then blowed the horn. I watched as Dad sat up straight and then scrambled off the berth and landed on his ass. I laughed at the sight and couldn't stop laughing. Once Dad got into his senses, he looked at me with disbelief.

"Wendy? Why did you do that?" He asked.

"It's your bonding day. Now get up! You can't be late even one second, mister!" I ordered and pointed my finger at him. He smiled at my actions and got up from the floor. He held out his hand and I stepped on. He lifted me to his face and I hugged him. He cupped a large hand around me.

"I know you care about me. Just don't try something like that again." Dad said. I giggled.

"Ok. I love you Daddy." I said and then pointed to the door. "Now to the main room! Move it, move it!" Dad chuckled and we went into the main room. We were met by Bulkhead and Ironhide.

"Bulkhead, Ironhide, what's wrong?" Dad asked.

"Nothing's wrong. We're getting things ready in the main room and we can't let you see it." Bulkhead said. "Miko, Anna and Kathy say it's 'wedding rules'." He used quotation marks around the wedding rules. Ironhide nodded.

"Yeah, an' ya have to get ready. We have stuff set up for ya in the med bay. Hatchet has agreed to let us use it for today." Ironhide said. He pulled out a blindfold and Dad looked a little scared in the eyes. Bulkhead put his hand out and I climbed on as Ironhide put the blindfold over Dad's eyes. We walked into the main room and into the med bay.

"Ratchet, he's here." Bulkhead said and I looked at my guardian. He looked happy, but didn't seem too happy that they're using his med bay.

"Alright. I swear to Primus that if you damage any of my equipment, I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll take us apart and sell us on the internet." said Ironhide. "We get it, Ratch. Take the lil' girlie here and be on ya way." Ratchet growled at the nickname and I giggled at it. Ratchet held his hand out for me and I stepped in and he took me to the main room. I never got a good glance at it before, but it was starting to look like a place to party.

"Wow. They're gonna love this place when we get done with it." I say and Ratchet shakes his head.

"They better because I'm taking time off my schedule for them." Ratchet said.

"It'll be ok, Ratch. Just wait and see. You'll like it." I reassured him. He didn't growl at me when I used the nickname. I wonder why? I shrugged the thought off as Ratchet set me down so I could help get the party ready.

"Hey Wendy, come help me pick some songs." Kathy said and I walked over to her. We went through the playlist on her phone. "How about this one? Would that seem like a good song to dance to?"

"I have no idea." I said and shrugged. My mouth felt a little dry. "Hey, do you need a water?"

"Yeah, I could use some agua." Kathy answered. "Are you gonna get it?" We were standing by the railing and I seen the boys working on something down there. An idea hit me.

"No, but I know who can." I say. "Oh, what I would do for a water right now." I said that last part a little loud and both William and Michael looked up at me. I was staring at the song list with Kathy, trying to look like we were busy. I also seen Ratchet look my way out of the corner of my eye.

"I'll get you a water, Wendy." Both William and Michael say. They look at each other with surprise and then newfound jealousy. "No, you won't. I will!" I fist bumped Kathy as we seen the boys.

"Hey, you both can get me and Kathy a water. She wants one, too." I say and Kathy nods. I'm carefully peeking at Ratchet as he notices what we're doing. William and Michael have grumpy looks on their faces as they stalked out of the room. Once they left, Kathy and I high fived. "And our work here is done!"

"What just happened?" Ratchet asked. I looked over to him.

"You know how they both wanna date me, right? Even if I turn them down, they always do things for me. Anytime I need something, they would always volunteer to go get it. When they both fight over who brings me what, Kathy can sometimes share whatever they get me. It's a win win situation for us." I explained. Ratchet seemed to understand and he kept staring at me. I looked away and tried to keep the blush off my face.

"We got water." William said as he walked back in with a bottle.

"I got one, too." Michael said as he tailed William. They both tossed me a water and I nearly dropped them over the edge. "Whoops! Sorry." I gave one to Kathy.

"Thanks boys." We say and head over to the couch. I could feel Ratchet staring at me more and I tried to ignore the feeling. Why does he always look at me like that? After Kathy and I finished the song list, we went over what we were gonna sing first. We had a good song.

"Hey Kathy, Wendy. We need you in the girl's dressing room. ASAP!" Anna shouted as she exited the hallway. Kathy and I head towards her and we all walk off together to the girl's dressing room. Aka, Arcee's room.

"We were needed in here." I say as we walk inside. Elita and Chromia were both helping Arcee get ready. She had her paint renewed and buffed her armor. She looked really nice. "Wow, you look great!" Arcee smiles at my compliment and they soon finished making her look beautiful.

"Thank you, Wendy. Anna says that you guys need to be ready." Arcee said and I knew that this was a trap. I looked towards Anna as she held out a dress for me. I know I'm a girl and all, but I just don't do dresses. But this was for a special event. I had to.

"Sorry, Wendy. But it's house rules." Anna said as she handed me the dress. I groaned.

"Why didn't you just get me clothes for a party? I mean, yeah this is a formal affair, but I just don't do dresses." I say. Anna and Kathy push me to the other side of the room behind a large object so we can change. As we were getting dressed, Chromia and Elita were buffing themselves and Arcee helped them.

"Hey, you girls ready to see us?" Anna called from our hiding spot. "Here I am!" Anna jumped out and she did a little spin. Anna had on a small black dress with rhinestones along the waist. She wore stilettos and had in matching earrings as well as a necklace. She decided to leave her hair as it was and had on a black ring to match her nail polish.

"Wow, Anna! You look so beautiful!" Chromia said to her charge. "Is this what humans like to do whenever they have these special events?"

"Yeah. But if this were a human wedding, then the bride would be dressed in white and the most beautiful girl in the room." Anna said and then looked to us. "But I'm not the only one. Kathy, show us what you look like!"

Kathy emerged from beside of me and she looked magnificent. Kathy had on a long pink dress that showed her ankles. Her shoes had a bit of heel to them and she had on a few bracelets. As she walked, she had a long veil thing draping behind her. The dress would poof out sometimes and make it look like there was a breeze in the room. She had on a pink gemstone necklace with matching earrings.

"Kathy...wow! You're so beautiful, I can't even begin to describe you!" Eilta said to her charge. Kathy blushed and made herself look like pink is what she lived for.

"Thanks! You guys look great, too. But I'm gonna get Anna to curl my hair before we exit the room." Kathy said as she twirled some of her hair in her fingers. Then they all looked at where I would come out of hiding. "Wendy, it's your turn."

"Do I have to?" I groaned. "I feel like a retard."

"No you don't. Now come out before I drag your skinny ass over here!" Kathy threatened and I sighed with defeat. I walked out before Kathy could release her wrath.

I had on a dark blue dress that went to my knees. I had a matching bracelet with a navy blue necklace and earrings. There was a ring that I wore on my index finger that was a nice shade of blue. There was no way I was wearing any sort of heels, so I wore my Converse shoes.

"Wendy, you look beautiful." Arcee said. "You don't look horrible. Stop telling yourself that."

"You really do look beautiful, Wendy." Elita said. She looked at my shoes. "But shouldn't you be wearing better shoes?"

"I put on a dress. Heels are pushing it too far." I say. Arcee smiled and shook her head. Elita and Chromia shared a look before doing the same thing. "And I want all of you to see my hair when it's straightened." Anna and Kathy's eyes lit up.

"You're gonna have your hair straightened!?" They both said with excitement. The girl bots looked confused.

"What does that mean?" Chromia asked.

"Getting her hair straightened means that we flat iron her hair. It goes from curly to straight." Anna explained. I took a lock of my hair in my hand. The curls were fairly large, about the size of a hairbow or small bracelet. Since my hair goes past my waist about a few inches, my hair straightened would be close to my knees.

"Hey guys." Sapphire greeted as she walked in. She had her dress in her arms. "Can you guys help me get ready?" Anna smiled.

"I will. I have everything done." She said and started to help Sapphire into her dress. "This dress looks cute. Do you plan on flirting with Raf?" That little comment made Sapphire's cheeks glow pink.

"Um..." Was the only thing she could say. Poor Sapphire. But it was true. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Sapphire, sweetie, we can all see that you and Raf have it bad for each other. It's ok, you both are in love." Anna said. The rest of us giggled and Sapphire's cheeks turned tomato red. Kathy was already at work straightening my hair. I was gonna do her hair after she was done.

"Ok, I'm done!" Kathy said as she turned off the straightener. I stood up and spun around.

"Oh Wendy, your hair is so beautiful!" Elita said in wonder. Now that my hair is straightened, it was as long as my dress. There was about a centimeter or two difference. "I don't think I've ever seen a humans hair that long."

"Thanks Elita. It takes a lot for this to grow out. But it grows fast." I say. "When I was born, I already had a head full of hair. I gave my mom so much heartburn, though." Soon it was Sapphire's turn to be revealed.

She had on a sapphire dress that was long in the back and the front was to her knees. She had on her usual sapphire colored jewelry and had on silver flats. Anna had also did her hair in a braid. In fact, it was the same braid that Elsa wore in frozen. Sapphire had on nearly the same dress and she certainly was the perfect Elsa.

"Sapphire, sweetie, you are so beautiful! Raf is lucky to have a girl such as you." Elita said and Sapphire blushed again. Then Anna suggested we do makeup. I didn't want to, but they made me.

"Hey, Arcee, you like this song don't you?" I asked her. I showed her the song list and she nodded.

"Yes, I like that song. I've listened to it and thought about Optimus." Arcee said and I smiled.

"Good. Then sing it with me after you guys are legally bonded." I said and patted her hand. "This shows you how you feel for him. Sing it to him and see what he thinks." Arcee finally agreed to singing with me. Then it was time for the celebration to start.

"Let's go girls." Anna said and we walked into the main room. Everyone in there stared at us in shock. We stared at all of the Outcast boys. They had on tuxes. The Autobots mechs were buffed and newly painted. It took all of us minutes to snap out of it.

"Wow..." Ironhide said as he looked at us human girls. He looked at Chromia and I saw a glint in his eye. I think I knew what it was about and I immediately pushed that thought out of my mind. I noticed Ratchet staring at me and I looked back. He did look handsome when he was buffed and painted. I blushed hard at the fact.

"You femmes lookin' good." Jazz said as he looked at us. He always also mentioning the Autobot femmes.

"Oh wow! Wendy your hair!" Jack said as he noticed my hair. He was wearing a tux and looking wide eyed at my hair. Everyone else who hadn't seen it gawked at it. "Your hair is that long when it's straightened?"

"Yep." I say. "I try to keep it long." They continued staring at my hair for a moment before we decided to get this show on the road. The Autobots sat down and each of us sat with our guardians. Ratchet was going to legally bond them, so I had to sit down with William.

Ratchet started saying something in Cybertronian and we couldn't understand him. Chromia explained to us that he had to say it in Cybertronian for the rules. It took a little bit, but soon they were rightfully and legally bonded. Then Dad kissed Arcee with passion and we all hooted and cheered for them. It was official, Arcee is now Mama.

"Get you some!" Michael called out and my parents looked at him with a serious face. Michael didn't say anything else.

"Now how about a party?" Anna said and we put away the chairs to make room for a dance floor. Wheeljack and Ironhide got out what they called high grade energon. That stuff is basically their form of alcohol. "We have a tune for you guys! And you can sing along!"

**Happy**

_It might seem crazy what I'm about to say_  
><em>Sunshine she's here, you can take a break<em>  
><em>I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space<em>  
><em>With the air, like I don't care baby by the way<em>

_Because I'm happy_  
><em>Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof<em>  
><em>Because I'm happy<em>  
><em>Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth<em>  
><em>Because I'm happy<em>  
><em>Clap along if you know what happiness is to you<em>  
><em>Because I'm happy<em>  
><em>Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do<em>

_Here come bad news talking this and that, yeah,_  
><em>Well, give me all you got, and don't hold it back, yeah,<em>  
><em>Well, I should probably warn you I'll be just fine, yeah,<em>  
><em>No offense to you, don't waste your time<em>  
><em>Here's why<em>

_[Chorus]_

_Hey, come on_

_(happy)_  
><em>Bring me down<em>  
><em>Can't nothing bring me down<em>  
><em>My level's too high<em>  
><em>Bring me down<em>  
><em>Can't nothing bring me down<em>  
><em>I said (let me tell you now)<em>  
><em>Bring me down<em>  
><em>Can't nothing bring me down<em>  
><em>My level's too high<em>  
><em>Bring me down<em>  
><em>Can't nothing bring me down<em>  
><em>I said<em>

_[Chorus 2x]_

_Hey, come on_

_(happy)_  
><em>Bring me down… can't nothing…<em>  
><em>Bring me down… my level's too high…<em>  
><em>Bring me down… can't nothing…<em>  
><em>Bring me down, I said (let me tell you now)<em>

_[Chorus 2x]_

_Come on_

We all finished singing along and I think we even had Ratchet in a better mood. I mean, who wouldn't be happy listening to that song?

"I think you may have that tune stuck in my head for the rest of the day." Bulkhead said and I smiled. Anytime someone listens to this song, it gets stuck in their head or they become happy.

"I know. This song is my new favorite human song." Chromia said and she sipped her energon. Then I had an idea. I walked up to my new mother and tapped her leg. She looked down at me. She was still in Dad's arms, so it wouldn't seem fair to take her away from him. Oh well!

"You wanna sing the special song?" I asked and she seemed nervous. Dad looked confused and I looked at him. "I chose a song that she and I could sing. Arcee said that it remind her of you."

"Yes. She's right." Arcee said and Dad gave a small smile. "Let's go know while I'm not embarrassed." I smiled and she left Dad's hold. Then I switched the song list to our song.

**A Thousand Years**

_(Wendy) Heart beats fast_  
><em>Colors and promises<em>  
><em>How to be brave?<em>  
><em>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?<em>  
><em>But watching you stand alone,<em>  
><em>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.<em>  
><em>One step closer<em>

_(Both)_  
><em>I have died every day waiting for you<em>  
><em>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_(Arcee) Time stands still_  
><em>Beauty in all she is<em>  
><em>I will be brave<em>  
><em>I will not let anything take away<em>  
><em>What's standing in front of me<em>  
><em>Every breath<em>  
><em>Every hour has come to this<em>  
><em>One step closer<em>

_(Both)_  
><em>I have died every day waiting for you<em>  
><em>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_One step closer_  
><em>One step closer<em>

_(Arcee)_  
><em>I have died every day waiting for you<em>  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

_(Both) And all along I believed I would find you_  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I'll love you for a thousand more<em>

We finished singing and everyone had shocked looks on their faces because they had never ever seen or heard Arcee sing. Dad was staring at us and I could tell he was surprised. Then he went over to Arcee and kissed her again. That was enough to break everyone out of their trance.

"Wow, I didn't know you could sing." Ironhide said to Arcee. "And don't be getting to serious in here. There's lil' eyes in here." Arcee grumbled and smacked him on the arm.

"Chromia, control your mech." Arcee said and Chromia slapped Ironhide on the head.

"Be nice." She scolded him. Everybody then dispersed into talking groups and the Outcast boys started goofing around with their sodas.

"I dub this soda...Kevin!" William said as he held his soda can up high.

"Where did you get Kevin from?" I asked. "A more suitable name for a soda can would be Jeff or Ken." William stuck his tongue out at me and I mimicked him.

"You boys already got on a sugar high." Kathy smiled. "Me likey!"

"You know what? This sugar high needs to be dubbed with a song." Zach said. "And I know the perfect on for this!" He walked over to the song list and played the perfect song for their sugar high.

**Best Day of My Life**

_I had a dream so big and loud_  
><em>I jumped so high I touched the clouds<em>  
><em>Wo-o-o-o-o-oh [2x]<em>  
><em>I stretched my hands out to the sky<em>  
><em>We danced with monsters through the night<em>  
><em>Wo-o-o-o-o-oh [2x]<em>

_I'm never gonna look back_  
><em>Whoa, I'm never gonna give it up<em>  
><em>No, please don't wake me now<em>

_Oo-o-o-o-oo_  
><em>This is gonna be the best day of my life<em>  
><em>My life<em>  
><em>Oo-o-o-o-oo<em>  
><em>This is gonna be the best day of my life<em>  
><em>My life<em>

_I howled at the moon with friends_  
><em>And then the sun came crashing in<em>  
><em>Wo-o-o-o-o-oh [2x]<em>  
><em>But all the possibilities<em>  
><em>No limits just epiphanies<em>  
><em>Wo-o-o-o-o-oh [2x]<em>

_I'm never gonna look back_  
><em>Whoa, I'm never gonna give it up<em>  
><em>No, just don't wake me now<em>

_Oo-o-o-o-oo_  
><em>This is gonna be the best day of my life<em>  
><em>My life<em>  
><em>Oo-o-o-o-oo<em>  
><em>This is gonna be the best day of my life<em>  
><em>My life<em>

_I hear it calling outside my window_  
><em>I feel it in my soul (soul)<em>  
><em>The stars were burning so bright<em>  
><em>The sun was out 'til midnight<em>  
><em>I say we lose control (control)<em>

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
><em>My life<em>  
><em>Oo-o-o-o-o<em>  
><em>This is gonna be the best day of my life<em>  
><em>My life<em>  
><em>This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be<em>  
><em>The best day of my life<em>  
><em>Everything is looking up, everybody up now<em>  
><em>This is gonna be the best day of my life<em>  
><em>My life<em>

They finished singing and only some of the bots were listening to them. The rest were getting drunk, aka Wheeljack, Ironhide and Jazz. I shook my head.

"There go my uncles and my cousin drinking the day away." I say and the other laugh at the mention of getting drunk. I laughed at the mental picture, even though it was becoming a reality. I also noticed Dad and Arcee making out in the corner and I smiled. They were going to be so happy together. But I also hoped they didn't get drunk and and up doing the nasty in front of us.

"You guys see what I'm seeing?" Zach said as he pointed out my parents. Everyone else looked and giggled or 'ew'ed. "They better not start doing what I think they're doing."

"Aw, man, Zach you keep getting those images in my head!" Michael whined. "Oh, now I can't stop picturing them like that!" I snorted and thought that this was hilarious. The rest of us giggled.

"Jeez, think all perverted why don't'cha?" Kathy said and I giggled. Michael pointed at her to tell her to shut up and then walked away.

"I ain't listening to you!" Michael said as he went over to talk to Jack and Miko.I also seen all of the other couples were talking to each other in a corner or together around the area. I knew that this place was filled with love.

"Ok, back to what I was gonna say before." Zach said as he looked at us. "Anyone want to sing Pitbull?" I gasped. Pitbull was my favorite rapper because he could rap in Spanish. And believe me when I say he's good.

"Ooh, I love Pitbull! I think I know which song it is you wanna sing." I say to Zach. "Let's do it!" He went over to change the song and hit the play button.

**Wild Wild Love**

_(Girls)_

_All this wild wild love of ours_

_It can't be tamed, no_  
><em>All this wild wild love of ours<em>  
><em>It can't be tamed, no<em>  
><em>For better or worse<em>  
><em>A blessing or a curse<em>  
><em>Long live this wild wild love of ours<em>  
><em>Long live this wild wild love<em>

_(Zach)_  
><em>Ladies and gentleman<em>  
><em>You're looking at the new playboy<em>  
><em>(Girls: Who you?)<em>  
><em>That's right, Armando Christian Perez<em>  
><em>And when it comes to that pretty little bitty kitty<em>  
><em>Don't stop get it get it baby let me pet it<em>  
><em>I got that wild love<em>  
><em>Love to get wild dirty freaky nasty, yeah I said it<em>  
><em>I'll make you lose your heart and your mind at the same time<em>  
><em>Don't believe me, bet it<em>  
><em>I'm obsessed with that wild love for sure<em>  
><em>Even though it's a catch twenty-two<em>  
><em>It's a gift and curse for sure<em>  
><em>But baby you know that you love it too, that's why<em>

_You need it, you want it_  
><em>All over your body<em>  
><em>This loving I'm giving<em>  
><em>It's worth more than money<em>  
><em>You need it, you want it<em>  
><em>All over your body<em>  
><em>I know that you want this<em>  
><em>Wild, wild, love<em>

_(Girls)_  
><em>All this wild wild love of ours<em>  
><em>It can't be tamed, no<em>  
><em>All this wild wild love of ours<em>  
><em>It can't be tamed, no<em>  
><em>For better or worse<em>  
><em>A blessing or a curse<em>  
><em>Long live this wild wild love of ours<em>  
><em>For better or worse<em>  
><em>A blessing or a curse<em>  
><em>Long live this wild wild love of ours<em>

_(Zach)_  
><em>Not only am I a client, I'm the player president<em>  
><em>The globe is my backyard, baby it's evident<em>  
><em>When it comes to Miami, I always represent<em>  
><em>Read all about, ladies and gents<em>  
><em>I'm the chico for the game<em>  
><em>I like my women yin<em>  
><em>I like my women yang<em>  
><em>I like my women fine<em>  
><em>I like them off the chain<em>  
><em>Take 'em all the world cup, Brazil, "Tudo bem?"<em>  
><em>You know I'll meet 'em, greet 'em, read 'em<em>  
><em>Treat 'em, always keep them feeling right<em>  
><em>I don't know if I can handle all five<em>  
><em>But baby we can try tonight, dale<em>

_You need it, you want it_  
><em>All over your body<em>  
><em>This loving I'm giving<em>  
><em>It's worth more money<em>  
><em>You need it, you want it<em>  
><em>All over your body<em>  
><em>I know that you want this<em>  
><em>Wild, wild, love<em>

_(Girls)_  
><em>All this wild wild love of ours<em>  
><em>It can't be tamed, no<em>  
><em>All this wild wild love of ours<em>  
><em>It can't be tamed, no<em>  
><em>For better or worse<em>  
><em>A blessing or a curse<em>  
><em>Long live this wild wild love of ours<em>

_All this wild wild love of ours_  
><em>It can't be tamed, no<em>  
><em>All this wild wild love of ours<em>  
><em>It can't be tamed, no<em>  
><em>For better or worse<em>  
><em>A blessing or a curse<em>  
><em>Long live this wild wild love of ours<em>

_Long live this wild wild love of ours_

We finished singing and some of the couples knew that the song was ment for them. But they have to admit, this song is pretty catchy. But I just love Pitbull! I would do anything for him to sing me to sleep at night.

Then we just partied by dancing along to a few songs and having a good time. Kathy and I kept taking pictures of us making funny faces or serious faces. Then we would be hugging each other or I was kicking Kathy's butt. She ran after me for that.

"Hey everyone!" William shouted. Everyone in the room looked at him and he began to speak. "I want to try something here. I want you to find your lover or your best friend and dance with them." Ratchet immediately backed off into the shadows and I ruled him out of the possibility.

"What if we don't want to dance?" Kathy asked.

"I'm calling it a couples' fast dance. It doesn't have to be the full song, just a little bit. And your partner can be anyone you want." William declared and it was no use in persuading him out of it. He then picked out a song on the list and put it on play.

**Moves Like Jagger**

_Oh, yeah_  
><em>Oh!<em>

_Just shoot for the stars_  
><em>If it feels right<em>  
><em>And aim for my heart<em>  
><em>If you feel like<em>  
><em>And take me away and make it OK<em>  
><em>I swear I'll behave<em>

I saw dancing with Kathy and we tried to break it down easy. I also seen the look on William's face. He seemed disappointed that he didn't reach me in time to dance with him. My bet, that's what he was aiming for to call the couples' dance.

You_ wanted control_  
><em>So we waited<em>  
><em>I put on a show<em>  
><em>Now I make it<em>  
><em>You say I'm a kid<em>  
><em>My ego is big<em>  
><em>I don't give a shit<em>  
><em>And it goes like this<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>Take me by the tongue<em>  
><em>And I'll know you<em>  
><em>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<em>  
><em>And I'll show you<em>

_All the moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

Kathy and I were trying our hardest to beat Zach and Anna. They were busy hamming it up! I also seen only some of the bots not joining in and a few who were boogieing. Dad and Arcee were dancing, but not really into it. He was spinning Arcee around.

_I don't need to try to control you_  
><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With them moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

William didn't dance because I was taken and he stopped the music where he promised it. Jazz and Bumblebee won when they started to do the worm and robot. Ironic, right? While Zach and Anna slumped in defeat, Kathy and I had to get a drink. Dancing like that is really hard!

"Dancing in a long dress and full of people is a bad idea." Kathy said as she tried to fan herself off.

"Your dress is full of people?" Michael asked before he busted out laughing. I giggled and she glared at Michael.

"You know what I mean! I meant to say a room full of people! Too much body heat." Kathy retorted. Michael eventually stopped laughing and noticed that Anna was trying to get everyone's attention.

"Hey, I dedicate this song to our lovely bride and tall groom! You guys have this first dance!" Anna said. "Anyone else how wants to join, grab someone and dance with them." As she was putting it on the song, both William and Michael grabbed me hands. They gave each other a look and I decided to end the fight before it started.

"Hey, you both can dance with me. We can be a threesome." I say and they both laughed hard enough to send them to the floor. Then I realized what I said. "You guys know what I meant. Perverts!" They stopped laughing and grabbed my hands. The song finally started.

**Forever and For Always**

_In your arms I can still feel the way you_  
><em>want me when you hold me<em>  
><em>I can still hear the words you whispered<em>  
><em>when you told me<em>  
><em>I can stay right here forever in your arms<em>

As we started to dance, I managed to keep order with the dudes. I looked around to see Zach dancing with Anna as she was singing. Perfect song for the both of them. I also seen Jack and Miko, Raf and Sapphire, Jazz and Elita, Dad and Arcee, Ironhide and Chromia were dancing together. I also noticed Kathy was alone, so I managed to shove William backwards to her. He got the message and started to dance with her.

_And there ain't no way-_  
><em>I'm lettin' you go now<em>  
><em>And there ain't no way-<em>  
><em>and there ain't no how<em>  
><em>I'll never see that day...<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>'Cause I'm keeping you<em>  
><em>forever and for always<em>  
><em>We will be together all of our days<em>  
><em>Wanna wake up every<em>  
><em>morning to your sweet face-always<em>

Michael and I danced together and I tried to keep enough distance between us. But that didn't stop him from twirling me around. On the third twirl, I hit a bot's leg. I looked up and noticed Bumblebee standing there. He had no partner and he held a hand out for me. I looked at Michael and he had a disappointed look before letting me go.

_Mmmm, baby_  
><em>In your heart-I can still hear<em>  
><em>a beat for every time you kiss me<em>  
><em>And when we're apart,<em>  
><em>I know how much you miss me<em>  
><em>I can feel your love for me in your heart<em>

_And there ain't no way-_  
><em>I'm lettin' you go now<em>  
><em>And there ain't now way-<em>  
><em>and there ain't no how<em>  
><em>I'll never see that day...<em>

Bumblebee and I danced together like a brother-sister dance. It was fun, especially when he tried to spin me around. I laughed and he seemed to laugh with me. I felt like I was being watched by someone. I could see Michael staring at me and William every once in a while, but they weren't the ones giving me chills. Then I noticed Ratchet who was staring at me. I waved at him, but he didn't wave back.

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_(I wanna wake up every morning)_

_In your eyes-(I can still see_  
><em>the look of the one) I can still see<em>  
><em>the look of the one who really loves me<em>  
><em>(I can still feel the way that you want)<em>  
><em>The one who wouldn't put anything<em>  
><em>else in the world above me<em>  
><em>(I can still see love for me) I can<em>  
><em>still see love for me in your eyes<em>  
><em>(I still see the love)<em>

_And there ain't no way-_  
><em>I'm lettin' you go now<em>  
><em>And there ain't no way-<em>  
><em>and there ain't no how<em>  
><em>I'll never see that day...<em>

That sounded like a great time for Bumblebee to give me to Ratchet. Ratchet, of course, refused and left me a little heartbroken. But I wasn't gonna force him to dance. Bumblebee decided to give me back to Michael and we danced for the rest of the song.

_[Repeat Chorus (2x)]_

_I'm keeping you forever and for always_  
><em>I'm in your arms<em>

The song ended and we stopped dancing. I could tell Michael wanted me to stay by him, but I walked away. I seen Ratchet still looking at me from the corner of my eye. He seemed ashamed. Did he see my disappointment earlier?

I didn't pay any attention to him as we partied for a while. In all honesty, no one payed any attention to the time and it was already 9 pm. The other humans were gonna have to head home soon.

"Hey, did you guys hear about the news?" Anna asked us Outcasts. We gathered in so no one else could hear our conversation. "There's gonna be a haunted house that the art teacher will be hosting. She wants as many volunteers as she can get."

"Ooh, a haunted house. Me likey." Kathy said as she rubbed her hand all evily. "When does it start?"

"On Halloween night. The rest of the week after school and those days leading up till then we will be working on the stuff and getting the place set up." Anna explained. "The house will be set up at an abandoned farm house. I already have an idea on who I'll be. Are the rest of you in?" We all nodded.

"I already know what I'll be for Halloween!" Kathy said. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Now that we had a game plan for Halloween, it was time to party until we dropped.

"Hey, guys! I've got an event we can do!" Kathy said as she got everyone's attention. "I insist on another couples dance. This time we do a full slow song. And any Cybertronian couple activate your holograms so we can take pictures." Once again the couples started to get together. I noticed both William and Michael looking at me. I backed up and hit someone's leg. It was Ratchet. Then an idea popped in my head.

"Hey Ratchet, wanna dance with me?" I asked and his cooling fans cut on. "I'm getting tired of dancing with those two."

"I um, don't think I should." Ratchet choked out. I felt disappointed. Maybe he really doesn't like me. I turned around to go dance with one of the boys when I heard transforming behind me and a pair of arms wrapped around me. I looked to see Ratchet's holoform staring back at me. "I guess I can save you from them." I smiled and hugged hugged me back.

I also noticed that everyone was looking at us with surprise. I guess they never seen Ratchet dance with anyone before. Ratchet glared at them and that was a sign for them to shut up and stop looking. They obliged and went back to getting ready to dance. I could tell he was nervous. He was just as nervous as I was.

"I-I, um, d-don't really know how...to dance." Ratchet stuttered and I felt my heart flutter. I guess it's time for another dancing lesson. I put my hand in his.

"It's ok. I can help you." I reassure him and I can see he's blushing cherry red. I'm pretty sure that I'm blushing as well. "You just put your arms here and we get close." I helped him do said actions. He was really nervous as his hands were placed at my waist and I got closer to him. I had that tingly butterfly feeling in my stomach. Then the song played.

**Daylight**

_Here I am waiting_  
><em>I'll have to leave soon<em>  
><em>Why am I holding on?<em>  
><em>We knew this day would come<em>  
><em>We knew it all along<em>  
><em>How did it come so fast?<em>

_This is our last night but it's late_  
><em>And I'm trying not to sleep<em>  
><em>Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away<em>

Ratchet and I barely moved as the song started. I had to stand on my toes to wrap my arms around his neck. He saw my stress from standing on my toes and he carefully lifted me up. I squeaked in surprise.

"I got you." He whispered and I rested my head under his chin. He carefully swayed and it felt like he was rocking me to sleep. There was no one else in the room at the moment. I felt like I was walking on air.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
><em>But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close<em>  
><em>Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own<em>  
><em>But tonight I need to hold you so close<em>

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
><em>Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<em>

_Here I am staring at your perfection_  
><em>In my arms, so beautiful<em>  
><em>The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out<em>  
><em>Somebody slow it down<em>

_This is way too hard, cause I know_  
><em>When the sun comes up, I will leave<em>  
><em>This is my last glance that will soon be memory<em>

I felt Ratchet set me down on the steps where I could still wrap my arms around his neck. He stared me in the eyes and I stared into his. He seemed to be possessive over me. And I liked it.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
><em>But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close<em>  
><em>Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own<em>  
><em>But tonight I need to hold you so close<em>

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
><em>Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<em>

_I never want it to stop_  
><em>Because I don't wanna start all over<em>  
><em>Start all over<em>  
><em>I was afraid of the dark<em>  
><em>But now it's all that I want<em>  
><em>All that I want, all that I want<em>

Ratchet carefully spun me around a few times and I laughed. He seemed just as happy as I did. I noticed the others paying attention to themselves and having a good time. I seen Dad and Arcee smootching again. I wondered if I could do the same with Ratchet?

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
><em>But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close<em>  
><em>Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own<em>  
><em>But tonight I need to hold you so close<em>

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_  
><em>But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close<em>  
><em>Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own<em>  
><em>But tonight I need to hold you so close<em>

Ratchet spun me around and then caught me when I tripped over something. It looked like he tango dipped me. Our eyes never left each other. He carefully straightened me back up and put a lock of my hair behind my ear. Then he stroked some of it all the way down to the end.

_Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
><em>Oh-whoa, oh-whoa, oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<em>  
><em>Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (yeah)<em>  
><em>Oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa (yeah), oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh<em>

The song ended and I quickly kissed Ratchet on the cheek. He seemed so surprised. His eyes widened and he blushed. I blushed and walked away from him. My heart was still beating out of control.

"Wendy, I didn't know that you and Ratchet would be dancing together." Kathy said. She was dancing with Bumblebee at the time and they looked so cute dancing together. You could easily mistake them for siblings or cousins. I blushed harder.

"I didn't wanna dance with those two bozos." I say quietly and point to Michael and William. She giggled at that and then she looked at something behind me.

"Ratchet's staring at you." Kathy said and I carefully peeked behind me. He was back to robot mode and staring at me. I heard his cooling fans from hear and I blushed harder. "Aw, do you like him?" My eyes widened.

"No, Kathy. Don't be saying that." I warned and she giggled. I'm lucky that she let it go. We stayed by the couch the rest of the party until it was over. Jack, Miko and Raf had to go home so Bumblebee and Bulkhead took them home. Arcee wanted to stay with Dad and I wouldn't blame them.

As soon as the party was officially over, I went into the bathroom and changed out of the dress into my PJs and took off the makeup. I was exhausted and couldn't stop thinking about me kissing Ratchet on the cheek. Why did I do that? What made me do that? Why did I have the same feeling when William and I were first dating?

I didn't feel myself start to fall asleep on the couch and I heard Ratchet calling my name. I mumbled, sleep to heavy for me to get up. I curled up in the couch and then felt someone grab me. It was Ratchet's hologram who carried me bridal style into his cab before transforming. He held me in his hand and walked into his bedroom.

I knew Dad and Arcee wanted time alone, so I was gonna camp out with Ratchet for a week. I didn't mind. But there was still the fluttery feeling in my stomach whenever I was near him now. I sighed as Ratchet sat down on his berth and set me on the soft spot on his chest. He carefully stroked me on the back and sleep decided to take over.

**And chappie end! Anyone like it? I think it might be rushed a bit, but I tried. Hope you enjoyed this.**

**READ WHAT'S BELOW! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**As you all know, I was sick earlier and I tried my hardest to get this done. But that's not the only reason why I rushed to get this chapter done. My family and I will be leaving for Texas TOMORROW for a month to help out with my aunt. My aunt just gave birth to her fifth kid and she needs all the help she can get. They don't have any WiFi, so I can't update for a full month. Yeah, I know, I'll try to update whenever I can with a notepad app and pasting it to a document here. I will try to update, but there will be no promises.**

**I love you all who review. I promise that I will come back and update. I will also be reading stories whenever I can.**

**Please read and review and no flames please. :)**


	23. Haunted House Adventure

**Howdy from Texas! I'm still alive and here with another chapter! Life here at Texas is great, apart from the almost no WiFi. I managed to get another chapter done just for you!**

**Darla (Sirius Pax), thank you for the review. I can't believe that you view my story as the greatest book ever! Thank you! Just for that, you get a dedicated chapter.**

**This also goes to Oliver. My sweet beloved cat, he better show up by the time we get back from Texas. I miss him! Anyway, I don't wanna bum anyone out with my cat problem, so let's get this show on the road!**

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: her OCs**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: her OCs**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**Wendy POV**

Normally, this week would be called crazy or hectic. But what happened this week was way out of that situation.

It was the day after the wedding and I woke up on Ratchet's chest. We went in the main room and talked to the others. I was talking to Kathy and Anna about the haunted house situation. The bots already knew about it at this point.

Ratchet nearly had a spark attackbwhen we told him about the candy. Apparently he's not a big fan of sugar and he scolded us about how bad sugar was to us. But when we explained to him about what we were doing at the haunted house, he quit bugging us.

Kathy and I were trying to design in our minds what we were gonna wear for the house. Anna was the best designer we had. She always helped out our drama teacher back in our dimension with costumes for plays. That was when I seen my parents come out with Ratchet from the med bay. They were both smiling as they had an announcement to make.

"I'm sparked." Mom said and Bulkhead spit out his energon. Bumblebee had a shocked look on his face and we humans looked at her funny. Then Bulkhead laughed and gave them both a hug, nearly lifting them off the floor. The others who had heard were just shocked.

Chromia and Elita squealed and then hugged their sister and the other dudes nearly crushed my father in a group hug. Us humans were still left in the dark. What did that mean?

"Um...what does that mean?" Anna asked the million dollar question. Most bots looked to us and then to each other.

"Not me!" Bulkhead and Jazz yell before high tailing it out of the room. We Outcasts laugh a little at their antics and the others looked just plain confused. The bots looked at each other again and then to Ratchet. My guardian looked embarrassed and flustered.

"Oh alright! Being sparked is in the human terms...pregnant." Ratchet explained and we were shocked. How the hell does that happen so fast? They've only been married a day! Wait, it hasn't even been a full 48 hours! What the hell!?

"What...the...fuck...?" William managed to get out. We all looked from Dad to Mom to Ratchet and repeated the cycle for a moment. Seriously, how does that happen so fast?

"I may have the mind of an older child, but that's enough to scar a child like me." Ziarre said. She was sitting on the couch eating an apple and reading a book.

"Is the cycle sorta like a humans'?" Kathy asked. "I mean, do you guys...do it like humans?" That one question had Ratchet so embarrassed and had my parents embarrassed as well.

"Um, y-yes. But you guys don't have to know all of that." Ratchet choked on his words. I nearly smirked at his embarrassment.

"Does the baby stay inside of her the whole nine months?" I asked and I felt his gaze on me.

"Yes, but sometimes the sparkling may be born early." Ratchet explained. I nodded in understanding. So they were sorta the same. Then realization dawned on me: I was gonna have a baby sister/brother!

"Wait, I'm gonna have a little sibling?" I asked and looked at my parents. They nodded and Arcee smiled. I smiled and cheered. Now I have a younger sibling that I can protect. This time I can help guard her and won't have to worry about losing her.

I then ran over to them and Dad picked me up so I could try my best to hug them both. We were all happy. I couldn't wait until my new brother or sister would be born. But that was about a week ago. Now we were getting ready for the haunted house at the old farm house. I was excited for this as well.

A lot of people volunteered for the house and we all knew what we were gonna do for our scary act. Anna even had our costumes finished. All we had to do was practice our scary acts and then worry about the candy issue with Ratchet later.

As of now, I was getting ready for bed with my parents. Their honeymoon-nights-alone were over and I could go back to my room with Oliver. Oliver follows me mostly everywhere and always sleeps on my stomach or legs anywhere I sleep. He was trying to comfort Mom when the sparkling was moving down to her abdominal area.

Ratchet said that the sparkling was supposed to stay in the spark chamber for a week until it moved to the womb. And it would be painful. Mom was cursing in Cybertronian and in English. These next few months were gonna get crazy with her. Ratchet said that she couldn't fight and Dad agreed. Boy was she pissed at that.

I stood by her side until I fell asleep trying to comfort her and keep her out of pain. Then it was time for school and more house time. Pretty soon, it was Halloween night and we were getting dressed for the house. I knew we were going to be fabulous!

"So what names have you come up with?" Anna asked. This was part of a joke we made up and decided that we need monster names. "I already have mine. I'm Evyln the black witch." Anna had a cute black witch costume and she made a cool witch hat to go with it.

I'm Will, the Masked Shredder!" William said. His costume was him all bloody with a dirty, bloody hockey mask. William had a chainsaw that was fake and made real noise. His was scary!

"I'm Mike, the Wolfman. Fear the night!" Michael said and howled like a wolf. I swore I heard the bots in the other room wonder what that was. His costume was a brown furred real-looking wolf costume.

"Calm down, Wolfie." Kathy said and she clamped a hand over Michael's mouth. "I'm Ravenclaw, the red witch. Sister to the black witch." She cackled like a witch and Anna joined her.

"Witch sisters forever!" They cackled together.

"You witches are no match for The Total Nightmare!" Zach said as he grabbed me and pretended to bite into my flesh. He wasn't a zombie, but he was a Ripper Vampire. "Fear me of you dare!" I laughed as he used Puss in Boots' line. His costume was a Dracula like costume with killer fangs all along his real teeth. And he would wear fake red contacts to make him look scary.

"I do fear you, but you don't wanna kill your sister, dear brother." I say and push him off me. "For I am Esperanza Hyde, the Vampire Princess. Sister to the Total Nightmare. Fear me!" I hissed and hugged him as a joke. He hugged me back.

My costume was a purple tight fitted outfit with a fluff out skirt. I had fangs that were extremely small to look like real ones and had a matching cape. And I also had fake purple contacts to match the outfit. With my dark brown eyes, they would look like a dark purple.

Kate, Kat and Ty were gonna show us whenever we got there. All of the bots were gonna dress up (except for Prowl), and go out trick or treating for the other kids. I was excited to see them in their costumes.

"Let's go show the bots!" Anna said as soon as we were ready. We had our makeup and everything. We exited the room and the boys came out from their room. "Everybody watch out for Evyln the black witch!" Anna came out from the hallway to meet the bots.

"And let's not forget her sister, Ravenclaw the red witch!" Kathy said and she popped out. They both cackled like witches and then Michael came out.

"I am the Wolfman! Hoooooooooowl!" Michael howled. He was knocked over by William with his fake chainsaw.

"Make way for Will the Masked Shredder!" William said and he turned on the chainsaw. That freaked out Raf and Jack. I could hear them scream and Miko yell out that it was awesome.

"There are no sweet dreams when I'm around. Fear me, the Total Nightmare!" Zach snarled and revealed his fangs.

"And you can't forget his little sister, Esperanza Hyde the Vampire Princess." I say and hiss. I wish I had a camera for the looks on the faces of the bots. Priceless!

"Wow, you guys look great!" Miko said as she studied our outfits. "Why did you guys give yourselves names?"

"We've always done that on Halloween. Because on Halloween, you can be a different person. It's almost like acting." Kathy explained. "Now let's go! I wanna scare the shit outta people!"

"I agree. And you all have to go through at least once!" Anna said and pointed her finger at Ratchet. "Especially you, mister!" Ratchet scoffed. He agreed to go as long as he didn't see any signs of sugar and that I begged for him to go. We got inside of our guardians and went to the house.

"Why do you go through all of this trouble for scaring people?" Ratchet asked. I had to think about it for a second.

"It's Halloween and you're supposed to scare the living daylights outta people. And we're doing all of this because it's fun and you may miss out on a good chance to live. That's what we do this for." I say and Ratchet doesn't say anything. It was silent the rest of the ride and he let me out.

"Good luck." Ratchet said and he drove off. I walked over to the Outcasts and then seen three other people walk over to us.

"Well, hello there." said a Raggedy Ann doll. She was all dirty and bloody. Kate.

"Glad to see you guys could make it." said a Sim's character. She had a green diamond on her head and her costume had a fake axe in her back. Kat.

"Braaaaains!" moaned the dude. He was a zombie and a pretty good one. His clothes were ripped and he had blood and guts on him. Ty.

"Wow, you guys look great!" Anna said as she studied over their costumes. "Kat, I love your Sims idea! Show me how to make it and then maybe I can use it one year!" As they chatted, we went inside to see our house and the position we were in.

William would start by coming out of a dark corner as he yells and screams at people. That would be our warning that people were coming through. Then they went into the clown edition where a few other students had set up a scary circus. Then it was this dimensions Outcasts with their scarefest. Then comes the zombie graveyard as a bunch of kids dressed up as zombies and roamed the field. Next would be the witch corner with a few girls who were witches. Anna and Kathy were gonna join that. Then there was a slaughter house for vampires and other blood/flesh eating things. That's where me and Zach come in. The finale is a large group of kids who do a mix between Children of the Corn and Mama. That one is the scariest out of them all.

I was busy texting Ravenclaw about what life was like on that end of the house when I heard someone behind me. I turned around to see a handsome boy with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He had some freckles and was about 5'4 and pretty bulky. He was strong and dressed as a zombie.

"Hey." he said with a calm voice. I smiled and gently waved.

"Hi. I'm guessing that you're in the zombie graveyard?" I say. He nods.

"Yeah. But after the break, I'm gonna spend the rest of the time in here 'eating flesh' with the vampires and flesh eaters." he said. "I'm Nick, by the way. Nick West." Nick held out his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Wendy Estrada-Prime." I introduce myself, using my father's last name. "It's nice to meet you, Nick. And it'll be great that you'll join us blood drinking, flesh eating people." He seemed nervous about shaking my hand, but he laughed a little at my comment.

"Wendy. Pretty name." Nick said and I blushed. But even as charming as he is, he's not the right guy for me. And it's too bad, the guy is handsome.

"Thanks, Nick. But while I'm in character, I'm Esperanza Hyde the Vampire Princess." I say and he laughs.

"Why do you do that?" Nick asked.

"You know how me and my group of friends are different, right?" I asked him and he nods. "Well, we always did this sorta thing during Halloween. We don't care who says it's wrong, we do it anyway. We don't put a limit on fun." Nick nods in understanding and then checks his watch.

"It's almost time to start. I'm gonna head back to my division. See you here after the break!" Nick called over his shoulder as people started to pile in. There were vampires I also seen Michael there.

"What're you doing over here in this division?" I asked him. "I thought you would be around the graveyard."

"Nah, they decided I would be best over here in the flesh eaters and blood suckers." Michael said. "So, bloodsucker, whatcha think about the Wolfman?" He flirted and leaned against the wall. But there was no wall as he fell inside of a box sitting there. I laughed as he struggled to get out. The other people laughed and Zach helped Michael out of the box.

"Nice try, Romeo." I say and pat his head. "Now be a good little doggie and go bark at a cat." He frowned at his flirting attempt and walked away. Just then I heard William yell and his fake chainsaw turn on. As he yelled, there were about 3 other screams with him. Time to start.

We heard the people scream as they went through. When they made it to our division, two boys immediately jumped out from the entrance scaring them. Two women and a man. Michael and another guy thought it would be cool to do a Twilight thing and fight each other. When Michael 'killed' the vampire, he howled in victory before doing a creepy walk towards the other people, growling.

They screamed and ran to the other end of the hall where Zach was ripping into some 'flesh' and had fake blood on his face. The people looked at us and tried to back away into the corner, but I jumped out of the corner hissing and biting into a dummy. I had fake blood on my face as I looked at them and they finally ran out screaming.

"That was awesome!" Michael yelled and us three Outcasts high five each other. "That's not bad for our first scare." We soon heard a loud roaring in the scariest room here and loud screaming from the visitors.

"And it looks like Mama's Children of the Corn has it out best." Zach said and I walked back to my corner. This happened about another ten times with other people. We didn't really scare little kids because I didn't have the heart to do it. Then I got a text from William.

William: Hey, my throat's almost sore and I see the Autobots.

Me: Cool! I'll be sure to tell the others.

"Hey, William just texted me that he sees the Autobots." I say to Zach and Michael. Michael had this evil smile on his face and I felt suspicious. "What's on your mind, Wolfman?"

"I have a surprise for Bulkhead." Michael said and he held out a broken, dead scraplrt. "I saved it in hopes of payback and fun." I smiled at his mischievousness.

"Good thinking! We can so use that in the future. Save it if they don't destroy it." I say to Michael and high five him. Zach did too and discussed how to make more fake ones or find broken ones for the near future. I heard William yell and his chainsaw buzz to life and a scream from Jack and Mom. We got into position and heard Jack mainly scream.

"They really did a good job in this place." I heard Jack say. He immediately went quiet as they approached our room. Dad came in first with Mom beside of him. Jack was half hidden behind them and the two dudes jumped out.

Mom jumped and looked like she was gonna attacked them while Dad didn't even look spooked. Jack squealed and nearly jumped on top of Mom. Michael and the other dude fought and Michael did his howl. Zach jumped out and started eating flesh. I decided to jump out of the corner and grabbed onto Dad's back.

"Hey Daddy!" I say and he hugged me. I hugged Mom back and Jack looked scared out of his mind. "Oh yeah, nice costumes."

Dad was the Terminator, Mom was Girl Robin, and Jack was Jack Skellington. They looked pretty good.

"Thank you, Wendy." Dad said.

"It's Esperanza for the moment. And your welcome." I say. They smile and then decide to move on towards the scariest room of all. We wait for it before hearing the loud roar of kids and then heard both Jack and Mom scream. I heard a yelp from Dad and then we went to the window. That's where we could see the people coming through run away in fear.

Dad was carrying both Jack and Mom under his arms and quickly walking outta there. He looked a little spooked. Us three Outcasts laughed our socks off at the sight of my Dad that way. Then William yelled and we got back into position. This time it was Miko, Bulkhead and Ratchet.

They came inside and They hardly looked spooked. Michael howled and then I heard Miko.

"So that's who I heard earlier." Miko exclaimed and then I walked in front of them with Zach.

"Be afraid, Miko. And catch, Bulkhead." Michael growled and tossed Bulkhead the scraplet. Bulk caught it and once he got a good look at it, he screamed like a little girl. Bulk dropped the scraplet before jumping into Ratchet's arms.

"AAAAHHHH! SCRAPLET! HOLD ME!" Bulkhead screamed and continued to claw at Ratchet. We all laughed at his reaction and Ratchet dropped Bulkhead. And I laughed harder.

"It's dead, Bulkhead." Ratchet said in a dead pan voice. I swore I seen him smile at the reaction he did and I couldn't stop laughing. Ratchet loomed at me and I could tell he was surprised to see me like this. I blushed and looked away.

"You guys look good." Zach said and I looked at their costumes. Bulkhead was Superman, Miko was a band member from Slash Monkey, and Ratchet was a doctor, no surprise there. But he did look devilishly handsome. Wait, what?

"You guys did good at this haunted house." Ratchet said and Bulkhead picked himself off the floor. Then Ratchet leaned in to where I can hear. "Save that scraplet for later." I giggled and nodded. He smiled and I saw a small blush on his cheeks that made me blush. They went on through and we soon heard nearly all of them screaming. I seen Bulkhead running out screaming and carrying Miko bridal style. She was cheering and laughing. Ratchet looked scared and I softly giggled.

Then in came Raf, Bumblebee and Ironhide. We tried not to scare Raf too much. Bumblebee was pretty freaked out. Ironhide looked at every monster like he wanted to shoot them. Michael shoved the fake scraplet at them and Bumblebee screamed to high heaven. He then shoved the scraplet into Ironhide's arms who yelled and threw it at Bumblebee's feet. Bumblebee screeched and jumped into Ironhide's arms.

We all laughed at their reactions. Ironhide dropped Bumblebee and kicked at the scraplet. Once he noticed it wasn't moving, he glared at Michael. Zach and I pointed at him to make sure that he knew that Michael did the deed.

"You're so lucky you're humans." Ironhide growled and walked out. I mimicked him and watched noticed how he wasn't wearing a costume. I guess the country guy he looked like suited him fine. Bumblebee was Batman and Raf was his sidekick Robin.

"You look good, guys." I said and patted Raf on the head. He smiled and then looked at the exit, unsure whether or not to go. "I would run through that if I were you. And make sure you hold onto Bee." They both went out to the other side. I just hoped that the Mama's Children of the Corn wouldn't scar both Bee and Raf. I heard the roar and then saw Bumblebee carry Raf out of there and Ironhide running along.

"Poor Raf. He's gonna be traumatized." Michael said. Now we have four more people to go. I heard the chainsaw and William yell. That must be them. There were some screams and we got back into place.

As Chromia, Elita, Jazz and Sapphire went through the door, Michael tossed the scraplet at them and both girls screamed and Jazz yelled. He held is arms out like as if he were gonna shoot the scraplet. Once he realized that he couldn't shoot it, he screamed and ran to the other side of the room where I was.

"Poke!" I say and he screams again. He looked like he wanted to shoot me until he did a double take. "Whaddup?"

"I'm getting ready to laugh my ass off at you!" I say and then laugh as hard as I could. The others laughed with me and Jazz blushed cherry red. Elita laughed at him and his blush went dark cherry. I laughed harder. "Hey, your costumes look good."

Jazz was Eminem, Elita was Superwoman, Chromia was a cowgirl and Sapphire was also a Sims character. Pretty odd mix.

"Thanks, Wendy. You look good too." Elita said. "If it's possible, can I trade?" I smiled at her.

"I wish you could, but different sizes don't go well." I say and as they're about to go out the door, I stopped them. "When you go in there, make sure you RLH." Their eyes widened and they looked unsure at the door, but they went in anyway. A few seconds later we heard the roar and them scream. We watched them run out and seen Jazz nearly trip over his feet.

We laughed at them and that was it for the Autobots. We had about five other groups of three before the break. From the art teacher herself, she made us some slider burgers, chicken sandwiches and cookies. There were also sodas and water.

"What's up, Vampire Princess?" said a voice behind me. I looked to see Nick standing behind me. He had a plate with sliders and some cookies and a soda.

"Nothing much, what about you? Have fun in the graveyard?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I wanted out of there after a while. The routine was getting old." Nick said. "Me and Ty were supposed to grab two regular girls and bite them. The girls were extras that decided to help out. They would scream loudly and I think I nearly went deaf in my right ear."

"Poor you. Michael would howl loud and make a bunch of people scared. His costume looks so real!" I say and he nods.

"You wanna go eat somewhere else?" Nick said. We were currently standing on the lobby and it was noisy. "In one section there's a bed where someone pretends to sleep on a bed. They wait till someone walks past before screaming at them. We can sit on the bed." I nod and we head off into that section.

"Here. And watch out for any blood." Nick said and we entered. There was no one in here, so we were alone. I sat down where there was no fake blood.

"So...there's a party at the park after the haunted house is finished with. It's a costume party. Would, um, you like to go? You know, with me?" Nick said and was nervous. I figured he was nervous about asking a girl in general. Then I had a good idea.

"Sure. I love parties!" I agreed. "And can my friends come? They love parties and they also don't leave my side whenever it comes to a party." Nick's face faltered a little bit before returning to his smile.

"That'll be fine. I have no problem with them tagging along." Nick said and then we continued eating. I was also thinking about what to do to get the Autobots to come and let us enjoy our party. I wanted to go so bad!

After we got done eating, Nick and I chatted. He was one of the popular kids, but he was sweeter and more nicer. He didn't even sound like a total snobbish person! He seemed like a cool guy to hang around. He almost acted like an Outcast.

"I've played guitar most of my middle school year and I still do." Nick said and my eyes widened.

"Wow, you did? That sounds so cool!" I say and Nick smiles. His eyes seemed to shine and he blushed. "How come I haven't noticed?"

"Well, you and your friends mainly talk to each other. I never really had a chance to talk to you until tonight." Nick admitted. "And when people noticed that I play guitar, they always thought of me as a popular guy. They brought me in and they're my only friends."

"Nice story. I have an interest in music ever since I was little. My biological mother used to sing to me when she was still pregnant with me and I wanted to follow her on her footsteps. She was the reason why I started singing in the first place." I explained and felt sad. Nick didn't seem to notice as I kept my face cool.

"What happened to your mom?" Nick asked and that one hurt. I still kept my face cool, but I'm sure there was pain in my eyes.

"That's a touchy subject. Can we please talk about something else?" I say. Nick then saw the pain inside and decided to leave the conversation there.

"Well, I heard you sing when you guys auditioned for Glee Club and for the play. You were more than amazing." Nick said and I blushed. Then I had another thought.

"Wait, you were there?" I asked. I remember seeing a few guys there those first days. Was he there?

"Yeah. I'm part of the Glee Club and in the play. I don't think you knew because my group of friends don't want to mix with you guys." Nick said. Offensive. But I didn't care. "No offense to you or them."

"Nah, it's ok. I'm used to it and I don't give two fucks." I say casually. Nick looked at me with surprise.

"How do you not pay attention to all of the people making fun of you?" Nick asked.

"That's just the Outcast motto. We are who we are and don't care what anyone says." I say and he nods. "And you can come over to talk to us. You don't seem like a threat at all to us and you're pretty nice." Nick blushed as I said nice.

"Thanks. And I'll try, but they usually start picking on us whenever we do something out of line." Nick said and I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you even hang out with them when they automatically turn their backs on you whenever you decide to do something they don't?" I asked and Nick was speechless. "If I were you, I would think about hanging out with them." There was a small silence.

"I may think about it." Nick said and I decided to go tell the others about the party.

"I'm gonna go tell the others about the party. You wanna come?" I asked Nick and he nodded. We got up and then walked through to the other side of the house. I met both Evyln and Ravenclaw at the start. "What's up, witches?"

"Not much. We had the best time scaring the shit outta the people! What about you, Vampire Princess?" Ravenclaw asked. I smirked and put a hand on my hip.

"I've been good. We scared the living daylights outta most of the Autobots with a dead scraplet." I said and we all giggled as I told them their reactions to the Autobots. Jazz and Bulkhead were the number one reactions. "There's a party at the park Nick invited me to. You guys are also invited with the boys. We can also still be dressed up." Their eyes widened at 'party' and I knew there was no talking the Autobots out of the party.

"We have to go to that party! And we can still be dressed up! That's a bonus!" Evyln said and we all high five. "I'll text Zach about this. Maybe we can sweet talk the Autobots into letting us go. And by that, I mean you sweet talk your dad into letting us go."

"What makes you think I can make him change his mind?" I asked her.

"You have Optimus wrapped around your little finger." Evyln said and then took out her phone. I decided to let her be alone. William walked over and I waved at him.

"What's up?" I asked. "Did ya scare our Autobot pals?"

"Yeah, and I think I got Bumblebee good. Michael was just talking about what their reactions to the dead scraplet. Who did you think was the funniest?" William asked.

"Bulkhead and Jazz tied. But really, Bulkhead was funnier for his girly scream." I say and William nods.

"Oh yeah, Bulkhead definitely." William said and I decided now was a perfect time to tell him about the party.

"There's gonna be a costume party at the park after the haunted house and we're invited." I say. "Now I have to get Dad to let us go."

"Sweet! And we get to stay this way. You look pretty sexy in that, by the way." William flirted and I blushed. Then I gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"You flirt. Thanks. You look pretty scary, but not enough to scare me." I said.

"I think I can change that." William said in an ominous tone. He was up to something. "I'll scare you when you least expect it." Then he walked off.

"I texted Michael about the party and that we can still wear our costumes." Ravenclaw said as she walked up to me. "Nick said that he was gonna invite Kate, Kat and Ty."

"Those guys have awesome costumes." I say and Ravenclaw nods. Then Kate walked over.

"We just got word of the party and we are in!" said Kate and we did a girly group hug. "I'm guessing that you guys are going?" We nodded and then heard that the break was over from the art teacher.

"Let's get going." I say to Ravenclaw and we head off through the entrance of the house to get to our spots. "I can't wait to party the night away. I heard that we get free candy at the end of the house."

"I can't wait until then." said Ravenclaw. "And maybe we can-"

"YYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!" A voice yelled and the sound of a chainsaw interrupted us. There was a figure that pounced out in front of us.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We both screamed and held onto each other as we dropped to the ground. Then the guy busted out laughing and the chainsaw stopped. I managed to get a good look at the dude. William!

"William, I am going to kill you!" Ravenclaw screamed as she noticed him. Ravenclaw pounced at him and William dodged and blocked a fist aiming for his head.

"William!? What was that for?" I asked as I got off the floor. He laughed again nearly hard enough for tears.

"I told you that I would scare you. It proved that I am scary." William smirked and I glared at him.

"I want to strangle you so bad. But if I do, then we won't have a start position to warn us." I say and drag Ravenclaw along behind me. "We can kill him later. Let's go." We go through the house until it's Ravenclaw's stop.

"See ya, Princess." she said and went to her position. I waved at her and went through to my division. I seen a few other people in there and then Nick came in.

"So, can you go to the party?" asked Nick.

"I dunno. We have to ask our parents." I say and he nods. "I think we may come, but some other people will have to be with us. Rules." Nick gives me a funny look and then Zach and Michael come out.

"Whazzup sister?" T.N. (Total Nightmare) asked and held his hand out for a high five. I high five him and then high five Michael.

"Nothing much. I'm guessing you heard that William scared the shit outta me and Ravenclaw, huh?" I asked and Michael laughed his ass off along with Zach. I rolled my eyes and noticed Nick smiling in amusement. "Go ahead, laugh it up."

"Nah, it's ok. Although, I still would've liked to see the looks on your faces." Zach said and I smirked at him before playfully punching his shoulder. "What? It's comedy gold!" We went back into position and figured out a game plan.

This time, Michael was gonna snatch me and I would kill him before Nick eats him. Zach comes in and rips into the fake flesh while another guy pops out of the corner. Not the best scary material, but it would be fun.

William yelling and his chainsaw meant that people were coming. It didn't take them long to enter our room and someone screamed. There were about five guys and they were scared as hell. They were about in their early 20's. As we made our show, they just stopped to watch. I smiled and decided to do something wicked.

As they stared, I made a choking sound before running at them and screaming. That scared them into running closer to the corner where that guy popped out and scared them into the next room. The dude in the corner started to laugh.

"One of them wet themselves!" He managed to choke out and the rest of us busted out laughing. They're nearly grownups and they wet themselves! Too funny! We repeated the actions for about another six groups of three. Then it was finally closing time.

"Finally, time for the party." Michael said and before stretching. "I think I can move in this."

"Wait, we need to get our candy!" Zach said before racing out the door. "See ya, suckers!"

"Oh no you don't!" I say and race after him. We make it back to the start before getting our candy. We all got one bag full of candy from the leftover prize. The candy was a prize to the little kids who were brave enough to go through the haunted house.

"Now we can go to the party." Zach said as he chewed on his gum. I had a grape ring pop that matched with my costume. I took a lick and then we walked out to the parking lot to our guardians.

We had to do a group talk into letting us go to the party. I had mentioned that we got candy and we may be on a sugar high. They really didn't want to see any of us on a sugar high. That convinced Ratchet enough to let us go. And if Ratchet was with us, then so was Dad and as long as we call when the party ends.

Since they were busy with some things back at base, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Jazz, and Elita decided to join us. After that was all said and done, it was off to the party.

**Whew! It took a lot to get this chapter up. Next is a Halloween party chapter because I can't get to Netflix over here to watch any of the TFP shows. There's a new guy named Nick who seems to like Wendy. Will there be a love triangle?**

**This haunted house really happened, but I changed some things because my friends really wanted to keep some of the things we did a secret. But the part where William scared me and Kathy/Ravenclaw really happened as well as the teenage boys wetting themselves. That shit was funny!**

**This is all I have for now. I'll try to update and I leave Texas in another 2 weeks or so. I'll be back to updating sooner than later. Please read and review and no flames please! ;)**


	24. Haunted Party

**Whaddup? I'm back from Texas and with another chapter and this one is a Halloween costume party! I think this may be the last real party for a while for the Outcasts so I can get to where they are in the show. I may skip Metal Attraction and Rock Bottom to get to TMI.**

**Someone said something about Arcee's pregnancy getting started fast. I did some reading where Cybertronians made babies and how fast their pregnancies started. I picked that they make babies like humans do and the baby gets sparked about a day after the actions. I have no idea if it makes any sense to you, but I tried and there's no going back.**

**Once again, my dedication goes to Oliver. I think that's everything I have to say, so let's get this party started! **

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn 123 owns: her OCs**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: her OCs**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**I don't own Mz. Hyde, Down on Me, Wake Me up Inside, You and I, Problem, or Jesus Take the Wheel.**

**Wendy POV**

We arrived at the party and noticed Ironhide and Chromia pull up behind us. Ziarre and Sapphire came out of Ironhide and they had on different outfits. Sapphire was wearing black cat ears and tail. On her back she had a left angel wing and a right demon wing. She had clawed hands and a red tank top with a blue skirt.

Ziarre was a little Nepeta Lejion with a blue hat with orange horns along with a blue tail. She had on a green coat and matching T-shirt and jeans. They both looked good. We walked up to them and noticed the other holoforms approach.

"Decided to join the party?" Anna asked and they nodded.

"Optimus said that there were a few Decepticons around the area and he wanted us here just in case." Chromia said as she put a hand on Anna's shoulder. "He doesn't want anyone hurt." We all walked over to where other kids were partying. They were mostly popular kids and they gave us these looks.

"Why are they staring at us?" Chromia asked as she looked around at the populars.

"We're the weird kids at school and they almost never see us at one of their parties." Anna answered her as the kids started gossiping about us. "Nick never mentioned that this would be a popular party."

Well shit. We all ate a lot of candy no too long ago and we just entered a poplar party. Not the best mixture when they want to come over and insult you for being weird. Looks like party mode will be a little sour. We walked to a picnic table that was pretty much empty and not surrounded by the populars.

"Looks like we're crashing this party." I said and I spotted Nick standing by the refreshment table. He motioned for me to come over and I walked over. I noticed that there was candy and sodas there. God, if Ratchet was here he'd be having a fit.

"Hey." Nick greeted and I silently waved. "Is there something wrong? You don't seem in the party mood."

"Not just yet. You never mentioned that this was a popular party and I'm sure they will come over to insult us for walking in." I said. "I know we put up with it, but our other friends never really dealt with insults."

"I'm sorry, Wendy. I'll be sure that no one comes over there to bug you." Nick apologized and looked disappointed. "I knew I shouldn't have asked you. It was just gonna be bad for you guys."

"It's ok, Nick. It's not your fault." I say and put a hand on his shoulder. "You never meant it. We can handle it. And they won't want to brawl with my uncle." I giggled the thought of Ironhide staring down the jerks. Nick chuckled and then looked at his watch.

"Would you like something to eat?" Nick asked as he motioned to the table. "We have some candy, sandwiches and sodas."

"Sure." I smiled and grabbed a plate. I had a sandwich and lots of candy since there was a big bucket full of it and a Mt. Dew. Best. Combination. Ever. "I'm gonna head over there and tell my uncle not to raid the table. See you around."

"See ya." Nick said and I waked back to the Outcasts.

"Hey. They have some refreshments up there and Ironhide don't eat them all." I said and he gave me a look.

"What makes ya think I'll eat it all?" He asked.

"I seen you eat before and chug down your energon. You have an appetite of a pig." I retorted and he grumbled to himself. "And Kathy, they have a bucket full of candy." Once the word candy escaped my lips, Kathy took off towards the table. I laughed at her candy induced actions and saw Michael follow her to the candy.

"I want some candy!" Raf, Sapphire and Ziarre all said at the same time. Jazz and Bumblebee walked with them to go get food and some for themselves. The rest of us stayed and then heard an announcement from the front.

"Hey party monsters, it's time for a little karaoke!" The announcer said and I managed to get a look up there. "This thing has limited battery life, so you guys can do about three songs per hour. As for the rest of the time, my friend the Yeti and I will be doing requests for songs. Have a Happy Halloween!" The others came back as the announcement was over and Kathy had this creepy look in her eyes.

"I think the sugar might've kicked in and I feel all jittery!" said a sugar high Kathy. "I wanna sing and I know what to sing! Anna, join me." Kathy then grabbed Anna's hand and dragged her away from Zach and got lost in the crowd. Zach looked a little mad.

"Hey, she just kidnapped Anna from me." Zach whined and had the same look Ironhide had on earlier. I stifled a giggle and ate a small Hershey bar. Just then, I heard someone say something about one of us. I seen him pointing to the front and I seen Kathy and Anna up there. The music started and immediately recognized it.

**Mz. Hyde**

_(Anna)__In the daylight,_

_I'm your sweetheart,  
>Your goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art.<br>But you don't know me,  
>And soon you won't forget,<br>Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent_

_Better beware I go bump in the night,_  
><em>Devil-may-care with a lust for life,<em>  
><em>And I know you,<em>  
><em>Can't resist this<em>  
><em>You know you<em>  
><em>Are so addicted.<em>  
><em>Boy you better run for your life!<em>

_(Both) Welcome to the nightmare in my head,_  
><em>Say hello to something scary,<em>  
><em>The monster in your bed,<em>  
><em>Just give in and you won't be sorry,<em>  
><em>Welcome to my other side,<em>  
><em>Hello it's Mz. Hyde!<em>

_(Kathy) I can be the bitch,_  
><em>I can play the whore,<em>  
><em>Or your fairytale princess who could ask for more.<em>  
><em>A touch of wicked,<em>  
><em>A pinch of risqué,<em>  
><em>Good girl gone bad, my poison is your remedy<em>

_Better be scared, better be afraid,_  
><em>Now that the beast is out of her cage,<em>  
><em>And I know you,<em>  
><em>Wanna risk it,<em>  
><em>You know you<em>  
><em>Are so addicted.<em>  
><em>Boy, you better run for your life!<em>

_(Both) Welcome to the nightmare in my head,_  
><em>Say hello to something scary,<em>  
><em>The monster in your bed,<em>  
><em>Just give in and you won't be sorry,<em>  
><em>Welcome to my evil side,<em>  
><em>Hello it's Mz. Hyde!<em>

_(Both) I'm the spider crawling down your spine,_  
><em>Underneath your skin.<em>  
><em>I will gently violate your mind,<em>  
><em>Before I tuck you in.<em>  
><em>Put on the blindfold<em>  
><em>There's no way to be sure,<em>  
><em>Which girl you'll get tonight!<em>  
><em>(Anna: It's me, Anna, I swear!)<em>

_Welcome to the nightmare in my head,_  
><em>Say hello to something scary,<em>  
><em>The monster in your bed,<em>  
><em>Just give in and you won't be sorry,<em>  
><em>The nightmare in my head,<em>  
><em>Say hello to something scary,<em>  
><em>The monster in your bed,<em>  
><em>Just give in and you won't be sorry,<em>  
><em>Welcome to my evil side,<em>  
><em>Hello it's Mz. Hyde!<em>  
><em>Hello it's Mz. Hyde!<em>

As they finished, a bunch of boys rooted for them and us Outcasts cheered for them. I managed to overhear a popular girl say that the song didn't sound like the theme of the party. The fuck? It was one song and already they hate us.

"Anyone like?" Anna said as she and Kathy approached. Kathy was in a mad state of giggles as William patted her on the back. Yep, she was gone and outta here.

"Amazing as always." Zach said and put an arm around her. "That's the way to start karaoke!"

"Anna!" A voice called from the crowd. I seen Kate, Kat and Ty make their way over. Anna waved and Kate gave her a high five as they arrived. "Nice performance. I told off anyone who said that you were bad. I love that song!"

"Thanks. You didn't have to say that, I could've told them off." Anna said and then her face went down at the sight of something else. I turned to see no other than Britney and her lackeys approaching. "And here comes the diva."

"What do you want, Britney?" Anna asked as they stopped.

"What are you freaks doing here?" She asked in her snobbish tone.

"Same thing as you guys. To party." Anna retorted and crossed her arms. "We never said anything to you or bothered you. Just leave us be."

"No one wants you here. Now leave or else." Britney threatened but I scoffed. "What?"

"Last time we checked, we don't care who wants us here and you have no right to kick us out of here." I retorted and put my hands on my hips. "Just leave us alone."

"Listen here, lil' lady. None of us did anything wrong here." Ironhide said as he stood up. Some of the girls backed off and Britney looked uncertain. "Leave us alone and go back to your party."

"Fine." Britney said and she walked away in a pouty manner. Finally, the bitch crawls away.

"Thanks for having our back, Ironhide." Anna said turned away from the direction Britney went. "She's god dam annoying."

"Has she always been a problem?" Chromia asked as she put her hands on her hips. I nodded.

"Pretty much. I wish she would just leave us alone." I said and then looked to the front again. There was no one at the karaoke machine just yet, and I had an idea on what to sing next. "Hey Anna, Kathy. Come on. Oh, and you too, Zach."

I led them all to the front and asked the DJ to put on the song we needed. As soon as he found it, all of us went up to the front and grabbed a microphone.

**Problem**

_(Wendy) Hey baby even though I hate ya!_  
><em>I wanna love ya<em>  
><em>I want you!<em>  
><em>And even though I can't forgive you<em>  
><em>I really want ta<em>  
><em>I want you!<em>  
><em>Tell me, tell me baby<em>  
><em>Why can't you leave me?<em>  
><em>Cause even though I shouldn't want it<em>  
><em>I gotta have it<em>  
><em>I want you!<em>

_(Girls) Head in the clouds_  
><em>Got no weight on my shoulders<em>  
><em>I should be wiser<em>  
><em>And realize that I've got<em>

_( Zach)_  
><em>One less problem without ya!<em>  
><em>I got!<em>  
><em>One less problem without ya!<em>  
><em>I got!<em>  
><em>One less problem without ya!<em>  
><em>(Girls)<em>  
><em>I got one less, one less problem<em>  
><em>(Zach)<em>  
><em>One less problem without ya<em>  
><em>I got!<em>  
><em>One less problem without ya!<em>  
><em>I got!<em>  
><em>One less problem without ya!<em>  
><em>(Girls)<em>  
><em>I got one less, one less problem<em>

_(Kathy)_  
><em>I know you're never gonna wake up<em>  
><em>I gotta give up<em>  
><em>But it's you!<em>  
><em>I know I shouldn't ever call back<em>  
><em>Or let you come back<em>  
><em>But it's you!<em>  
><em>Every time you touch me<em>  
><em>And say you love me<em>  
><em>I get a little bit breathless<em>  
><em>I shouldn't want it<em>  
><em>But it's you!<em>

_(Girls) Head in the clouds_  
><em>Got no weight on my shoulders<em>  
><em>I should be wiser<em>  
><em>And realize that I've got<em>

_(Zach)_  
><em>One less problem without ya!<em>  
><em>I got!<em>  
><em>One less problem without ya!<em>  
><em>I got!<em>  
><em>One less problem without ya!<em>  
><em>(Girls)<em>  
><em>I got one less, one less problem<em>  
><em>(Zach)<em>  
><em>One less problem without ya<em>  
><em>I got!<em>  
><em>One less problem without ya!<em>  
><em>I got!<em>  
><em>One less problem without ya!<em>  
><em>(Girls)<em>  
><em>I got one less, one less problem<em>

_(Anna)_  
><em>What you got?<em>  
><em>Smart money bettin'<em>  
><em>I'll be better off without you<em>  
><em>In no time<em>  
><em>I'll be forgettin' all about you<em>  
><em>You saying that you know<em>  
><em>But I really really doubt you<em>  
><em>Understand my life is easy<em>  
><em>When I ain't around you<em>  
><em>Iggy Iggy<em>  
><em>To biggie to be here stressin'<em>  
><em>I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you<em>  
><em>More than I love your presence<em>  
><em>And the best thing now<em>  
><em>Is probably for you to exit<em>  
><em>I let you go<em>  
><em>Let you back<em>  
><em>I finally learned my lesson!<em>  
><em>No half-stepping<em>  
><em>Either you want it or you just playin'<em>  
><em>I'm listening to you knowin'<em>  
><em>I can't believe what you're sayin'<em>  
><em>There's a million you's baby boo<em>  
><em>So don't be dumb<em>  
><em>I got 99 problems<em>  
><em>But you won't be one<em>  
><em>Like what!<em>

_(Wendy and Kathy)_  
><em>One less, one less problem<em>  
><em>One less, one less problem<em>  
><em>Head in the clouds<em>  
><em>Got no weight on my shoulders<em>  
><em>I should be wiser<em>  
><em>And realize that I've got<em>

_(Zach)_  
><em>One less problem without ya!<em>  
><em>I got!<em>  
><em>One less problem without ya!<em>  
><em>I got!<em>  
><em>One less problem without ya!<em>  
><em>(Girls)<em>  
><em>I got one less, one less problem<em>  
><em>(Zach)<em>  
><em>One less problem without ya<em>  
><em>I got!<em>  
><em>One less problem without ya!<em>  
><em>I got!<em>  
><em>One less problem without ya!<em>  
><em>(Girls)<em>  
><em>I got one less, one less problem<em>  
><em>(Zach)<em>  
><em>One less problem without ya<em>  
><em>I got!<em>  
><em>One less problem without ya!<em>  
><em>I got!<em>  
><em>One less problem without ya!<em>  
><em>(Girls)<em>  
><em>I got one less, one less problem<em>

We finished and everyone cheered. Even if they didn't like us, the populars still liked how we sing. I guess everyone is a critic. We went back to our spots so we could eat the rest of our candy and have the rest of the night to party away.

"Does anyone else see what I'm seeing?" William asked as he looked at the dance floor. I looked to see Jack and Miko dancing with each other and Sapphire and Raf dancing. Ziarre was dancing with Ty while Kate and Kat were doing their own little dance. "I say we can take a few pictures of the two couples and then let Ziarre be. She's so adorable in that costume."

"Ooh, do it! We can so make fun of Jack and Miko!" I say and jump up and down. I think the sugar is starting to affect my brain. "It could also be great blackmail material." William smiled as he took a few pictures.

"Have you seen the pictures from the wedding?" Kathy asked me and I shook my head. I totally forgot about them. "I managed to sneak a pic of you and Ratchet dancing rogether. You guys look like no one else was in the room." I stared at the picture and knew Kathy was right. We were staring at each other without a care in the world. I wanted to keep the picture, but Kathy would start to suspect and then I would never hear the end of it.

"I never knew you guys were gonna take a picture of us." I say and she took the phone back. "Did you warn us at all or not?"

"No. I managed to catch you guys in time before the song ended." Kathy said. "You guys looked so cute together." I blushed and hid the blush with my hair. Damn this feeling.

"Thanks, I guess. But now what? I'm booooooored!" I say and slump. Half of us were on a sugar buzz and we were bored. The last time that happened and we were on a sugar high, Kathy was hanging in a tree sleeping and William was on the roof out cold while the rest of us were sleeping in the floor of the living room. I don't want that happening again.

"I don't want a repeat of what happened at Julia's birthday party last time." Kathy said. "I'm still trying to figure out how I ended up in that tree." I laugh at the thought of seeing Kathy snoozing away in the tree.

"I don't either. But we need to do something." I say and notice Ironhide and Chromia dancing. Ironhide was trying to hide his smile, but we could see it from a mile away. Looks like he's having fun. I wonder if that's how me and Ratchet were like when we were dancing. Ironhide and Chromia eventually sat down and I seen Kathy with an idea written all over her face.

"Hey, Chromia! You wanna do some karoake with us? You can choose the song!" Kathy half yelled at her. Chromia uncovered her ears and then nodded as she was led by Kathy. I followed them up to the stage where Chromia picked the song. I just knew she would pick this song.

**You and I**

_(Chromia) It's been a long time since I came around  
>Been a long time but I'm back in town<br>This time I'm not leaving without you  
>You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh<br>I'd give anything again to be your baby doll  
>This time I'm not leaving without you.<br>He said, sit back down where you belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br>Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time  
>And you said to me<em>

(All) Somethin', somethin' about this place  
>So<em>methin', 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<em>  
><em>Somethin', somethin' about my cool Nevada guy<em>  
><em>Yeah something about, baby, you and I<em>

_(Chromia) It's been two years since I let you go_  
><em>I couldn't listen to a joke or rock 'n' roll<em>  
><em>Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart<em>  
><em>On my birthday you sang me "A Heart Of Gold"<em>  
><em>With a guitar hummin' and no clothes<em>  
><em>This time I'm not leaving without you<em>  
><em>Ooh-oh ooh-oh. Sit back down where you belong<em>  
><em>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<em>  
><em>Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time<em>  
><em>And you said to me<em>

_(All) Somethin', somethin' about this place_  
><em>Somethin', 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<em>  
><em>Somethin', somethin' about my cool Nevada guy<em>  
><em>Yeah something about, baby, you and I.<em>  
><em>You and I, you, you and I<em>  
><em>You, you and I, you, you and I<em>

_(Chromia) You and I, you, you and I_  
><em>Oh, yeah, I'd rather die<em>  
><em>Without you and I.<em>

_We got a whole lot of money but we still pay rent_  
><em>'Cause you can't buy a house in heaven<em>  
><em>There's only three men that I'mma serve my whole life<em>  
><em>It's my daddy and Nevada and Jesus Christ<em>

_(Chromia) Somethin', somethin' about the chase (Kathy: six whole years)_  
><em>I'm a New York woman born to run you down<em>  
><em>Still want my lipstick all over your face<em>  
><em>Somethin', somethin' about just knowing when it's right<em>  
><em>So put your drinks up for Nevada,<em>  
><em>For Nevada, Nevada, I love ya<em>

_(All) You and I, you, you and I_  
><em>Baby I rather die<em>  
><em>Without you and I.<em>  
><em>You and I, you, you and I<em>  
><em>Nevada, I'd rather die,<em>  
><em>Without you and I<em>

_It's been a long time since I came around_  
><em>Been a long time but I'm back in town<em>  
><em>And this time I'm not leaving without you.<em>

We finished singing and most people were staring at Chromia like she was an angel. Ironhide looked like he was about to melt out of his seat. I guess I know what they're gonna do tonight. Ew.

"You guys were awesome!" Kat said as she walked up to us. "Has anyone seen Ty?"

"KKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Ty yelled as he ran over and glomped her. "Kate was tryna kill me!"

"Get offa me!" Kat yelled and she managed to wiggle free from Ty. "What the hell!? Why you glomp me, that's my thing!" After I finished laughing my ass off at them, I ran away to keep from getting glomped by the both of them. I met up with Sapphire and Ziarre talking to each other.

"Hey, little girls, what's up?" I say and they turn to me. I could immediately tell that there was something wrong by the look in Sapphire's eyes. "What's wrong? Do I have to beat someone up?"

"No, but someone was picking on us." Ziarre said. "They made fun of Sapphire because of Snow and they made fun of me because I'm too young for this party." I let myself be cool on the inside and decided to mentaly beat someone up in my head.

"Those guys don't know who they're messing with. They're just jealous that they don't have a snow leopard or have an intelligent mind." I say and try to make them feel better. "Bullies will always try to getcha down, but they won't succeed unless you give in. Don't let them bastards getcha down."

"But I'm getting tired of it. I hate all of the teasing and the taunting. How do you manage it?" Sapphire said and I didn't even have to think about it. "Can you give me a few tips on how to block them from my head?"

"All I do is think of creative comebacks to tell them off and if not, just ignore them. They don't matter if all they do is treat you like gum on the bottom of their shoes. I just focus on the important stuff and ignore them altogether. You can do it if you try hard enough." I said. "Just focus on having fun. This is a party and party is what we do best."

"Ok, but I wanna try something to show them that they can't bring me down." Sapphire said as she held her head high. "I'll be back." She walked off and I seen Ty and Kat walk over. Kat's eyes widened as she set her eyes on Ziarre.

"Wendy, who's this little cutie?" Kat asked as she bent down to Ziarre's height. "Hi, my name's Kat. You know, like the animal. Who're you and where do you come from?" Ziarre gave me a look and I nodded. These Outcasts knew how to take weird things as much as they are weird. And I mean weird in the best way. They could take her story just as long as she didn't tell them about the Autobots.

"Hi. I'm Ziarre and I'm not just a little kid. I have the mind of an 11 year old." Ziarre said as she introduced herself. Kate walked over and they all started a conversation. I knew it wouldn't be long before the Outcasts made a new friend. I left them alone as Sapphire took the stage.

"Before I sing a song, I wanted to be different and say something to you all. This is a poem that I worked on and just recently finished. I wanted you all to know and listen. Please listen and thank you." Sapphire said.

**Sapphire's poem**

_the darkness is cold but, can be warm. That's how I feel sometimes alone._

_Yet I want to break out of this darkness, and feel the light and it's warmth. But when I grow wings to fly and try to follow the light of hope, the darkness will just take me back down._

_As I try and reach out for the light claws come out of the darkness and grab me and pull me back. Then they rip the wings out of my back._

_I scream at the pain but the claws just let me go and now my broken wings go to. I close my eyes and start to cry as I know that my wings are gone._

_I am just falling with no wings on my back, just blood coming out from where they once were. And my eyes closed with tears falling down my face, just to fall back into darkness knowing it will be the cage that I can never leave._

_Makes me cry and my heart forever have a layer of darkness that covers it. Forever to be known as the broken and forgotten angel._

Sapphire finished her poem and everyone applauded for her. She must be going through a depression or something. Maybe I could help her since mine is currently hidden.

"Thank you for listening. And now for the song I promised." Sapphire said and some music started.

**Jesus Take the Wheel**

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati_  
><em>On a snow white Christmas Eve<em>  
><em>Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat<em>  
><em>Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline<em>  
><em>It'd been a long hard year<em>

_She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention_  
><em>She was going way too fast<em>  
><em>Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass<em>  
><em>She saw both their lives flash before her eyes<em>  
><em>She didn't even have time to cry<em>  
><em>She was so scared<em>  
><em>She threw her hands up in the air<em>

_Jesus take the wheel_  
><em>Take it from my hands<em>  
><em>Cause I can't do this on my own<em>  
><em>I'm letting go<em>  
><em>So give me one more chance<em>  
><em>Save me from this road I'm on<em>  
><em>Jesus take the wheel<em>

_It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder_  
><em>And the car came to a stop<em>  
><em>She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock<em>  
><em>And for the first time in a long time<em>  
><em>She bowed her head to pray<em>  
><em>She said I'm sorry for the way<em>  
><em>I've been living my life<em>  
><em>I know I've got to change<em>  
><em>So from now on tonight<em>

_Jesus take the wheel_  
><em>Take it from my hands<em>  
><em>Cause I can't do this on my own<em>  
><em>I'm letting go<em>  
><em>So give me one more chance<em>  
><em>Save me from this road I'm on<em>  
><em>Oh, Jesus take the wheel<em>

_Oh, I'm letting go_  
><em>So give me one more chance<em>  
><em>Save me from this road I'm on<em>  
><em>From this road I'm on<em>  
><em>Jesus take the wheel<em>  
><em>Oh, take it, take it from me.<em>  
><em>Oh, wow, ohhhhh.<em>

Yep, she was feeling depressed. Sapphire walked over with Snow close to her as people stared. I have no idea if they saw her as depressed or if they thought she could sing pretty.

"Are you feeling ok, Sapphire?" asked Raf and he walked over to her. "You...sang really pretty by the way." I seen Sapphire blush and she nodded. "Hey, how about you guys come with me and we can hang out with Ironhide and Chromia?" They both nodded and we headed over to them.

As the party went on, we Outcasts completely lost our minds. Sugar buzzed through our systems like there was no tomorrow. I seen Kathy hanging upside down on the monkey bars at one point. Zach and Anna were both hamming it up on the dance floor. Michael and William were both trying to flirt with me by being stupid boys.

I was so hyped up, Ironhide tried to stick my in my chair by tying me to it. When that didn't work, he carried me piggyback style while I yelled, 'Onward my trusty steed!' Chromia laughed her ass off and then ordered Ironhide to carry her bridal style while still carrying me piggyback. It was funny and Kathy snapped a picture.

Bumblebee had Raf and was lifting him in the air yelling, 'This is Sparta!' That was cute. Bulkhead got paranoid that there were scraplets in the air and he hid under the table. Jazz was keeping his daughter busy by dancing with her on the dance floor.

Whenever I was done playing with them, Nick walked up to me. We started to chat and he eventually started to tickle me whenever I giggled. He then chased me all the way out into the end of the park where there were almost no lights.

"Can't catch me!" I yelled and ran faster. Then I managed to trip on a branch and went sprawling on the ground. Nick quickly stopped and picked me up bridal style before carrying me away.

"Now who has ya?" He taunted and I stuck my tongue out at him. We stopped at a bench and he set me down with his arm around my shoulders. "So, you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah. I love all of the candy!" I giggled and then noticed how close we were. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah. The best part about the party is getting to spend time with you." Nick said and I blushed. Did he mean that in a friendly way or another way? "Hey, I was thinking and I thought maybe we can-" Nick got cut off by my phone ringing.

"Hold on. Hello?" I say to Nick and answer the phone.

"Wendy, where are you? We may leave soon." Kathy said. "Get your ass over here and protest that we stay."

"Alright, alright, give me a moment and I'll be there." I say and hang up before she could get all crabby. "Hey, Nicky boy, I have to go protest to stay. My Dad wants me home and my uncle is prepared to take me home fighting." Nick smiled at the nickname I gave him and then it faltered as I said I have to go. Hey wait, I gave Nick a nickname! Ha!

"Ok. I hope you can stay." Nick said and he wandered off. I walked back to the others and noticed that Sapphire was close to falling asleep. Raf was looking tired and Bumblebee was, too. I walked to them so I could help protest.

"Why we leaving?" I asked and put my hands on my hips. Jazz motioned to Sapphire slowly falling in and out of sleep and Raf yawning with tired brown eyes. "Oh."

"C'mon, let us others stay until we call to go home." Kathy pleaded. "Please? You really don't want us this buzzed up Inside a confined space. God knows what we'll do."

"We can let them stay and we can take the others to base." Bulkhead said. Thank you Bulk! "Just call in Optimus or Ratchet to help take care of the others."

"I wanna stay with Kate, Kat and Ty." Ziarre said.

"Why?" Chromia asked.

"Because hardly anyone at base knows I'm there and I never really got a guardian." Ziarre said. "The Decepticons don't even know I exist and I can't stand being at base anymore. Can I please stay with them? Please?"

"I'll talk to Optimus about it when I get back to base. I guess you can stay here with them." Bulkhead said and Ziarre cheered.

"Yay! Thanks Bulky!" Kathy said as she hugged him. When she let go, she bounced up and down before grabbing my arm. "Let's go back to dancing!" I was dragged out of there before I could protest. We danced to Calling all the Monsters, Call me maybe and Sweet Nothing. We went back to our table and I seen Ratchet there.

"It's Ratchet!" Kathy said in an excited tone. "Now we can have extra fun!" She bursted out into giggles and Ratchet raised an eyebrow at her.

"We're all nearly drugged up on sugar, so some of us are a little loopy." I explained to him. He nodded and I saw some regret in his eyes. I guess he didn't want to be here with hyper teenagers. I shrugged and then saw that we could karaoke now. "Kathy! Snap out of it and get your ass into gear." I say and take her away to the stage. We found the song we were looking for and let it play.

**Wake me up Inside**

_(Wendy) How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_  
><em>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<em>  
><em>Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold<em>  
><em>Until you find it there and lead it back home<em>

_(Kathy: Wake me up)_  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(Kathy: I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(Kathy: Save me)<em>  
><em>Call my name and save me from the dark<em>  
><em>(Kathy: Wake me up)<em>  
><em>Bid my blood to run<em>  
><em>(Kathy: I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Before I come undone<em>  
><em>(Kathy: Save me)<em>  
><em>Save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_(Wendy) Now that I know what I'm without_  
><em>You can't just leave me<em>  
><em>Breathe into me and make me real<em>  
><em>Bring me to life<em>

_(Kathy: Wake me up)_  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(Kathy: I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(Kathy: Save me)<em>  
><em>Call my name and save me from the dark<em>  
><em>(Kathy: Wake me up)<em>  
><em>Bid my blood to run<em>  
><em>(Kathy: I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Before I come undone<em>  
><em>(Kathy: Save me)<em>  
><em>Save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_Bring me to life_  
><em>(Kathy: I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<em>  
><em>Bring me to life<em>

_(Wendy) Frozen inside without your touch_  
><em>Without your love, darling<em>  
><em>Only you are the life among the dead<em>

_(Both) All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
><em>Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<em>  
><em>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems<em>  
><em>Got to open my eyes to everything<em>  
><em>Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul<em>  
><em>Don't let me die here<em>  
><em>There must be something more<em>  
><em>Bring me to life<em>

_(Kathy: Wake me up)_  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(Kathy: I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(Kathy: Save me)<em>  
><em>Call my name and save me from the dark<em>  
><em>(Kathy: Wake me up)<em>  
><em>Bid my blood to run<em>  
><em>(Kathy: I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Before I come undone<em>  
><em>(Kathy: Save me)<em>  
><em>Save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_Bring me to life_  
><em>(Kathy: I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<em>  
><em>Bring me to life<em>

We finished the song and I looked at Ratchet. His mouth was slightly open and he was staring at me. I blushed and looked away as the audience cheered for us. Kathy and I ran back to our group and then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I half expected it to be Ratchet, but instead it was Nick.

"You stayed." He said and I nodded.

"Yep." I say and then I notice Ratchet with death written all over his face as he stared at us. I guess he's mad at me for something or mad at Nick. "Now what you wanna do, Nicky?"

"C'mon, I wanted to tell you something earlier." Nick said and led me back to the monkey bars. "I wanted to know if you would like to go to the movies with me sometime? Is there anything that's in right now that you would like to see?" I thought about it for a second.

"No, not really. And I have no idea whether or not to go. My dad is in the military and I have to have someone with me nearly everywhere I go outside of school." I explained even though some of it was a lie. "And then I have so much to do after school, it's not even funny. Sorry, Nicky." Nick's face dropped, but he still wore a smile.

"It's ok. Maybe we can have a raincheck and have it a day we're both not busy." Nick said and then his phone rang. "Hold on a second. Lemme take this. Hello? Ok. See you there. I have to go. My mom's waiting on me. See ya."

"See ya, Nicky boy." I say and he walks away. I walked back to my group when someone covered my mouth and grabbed me by the waist. I screamed in the hand, but no one heard me and I was taken away. My attacker didn't put me down until we were away from the music and lights. I was pinned to the slide on the other side of the park.

"Let go!" I demanded when my mouth was released. Whoever it was had my arms pinned by my sides and pressed up against me where I couldn't wiggle out. "I know I look weak, but I can hit!" A chuckle came from my captor and I recognized him immediately.

"Let go of me, Vince." I snarled and wiggled.

"It's not that simple, baby doll." Vince said and he smelled like beer. He must've slipped some in or came here from another party. "I'm much stronger than you." I felt his lips on my ear and then I managed to kick him in the gut. Once the weight was gone, I ran out of there. I felt him behind me and then he grabbed the back of my collar.

"Not so fast, baby doll." Vince said as he pulled me back. Just then, I saw a blur of white and Vince was off of me. "You chicken shit!" Whoever hit Vince must've been trying to save me. I felt a hand on my back and the person led me away quickly. We found ourselves by the speakers that were blaring music. It was dark there and I knew Vince couldn't see us there especially if he was drunk.

"Thanks for saving me." I say loudly so he could here from over then loud music.

"Your welcome." Was the reply. I could barely see the person and I noticed that it was a male. He had a face mask on. Must be dressed as a doctor. "I don't see him."

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and ghouls, we're nearing the end of the party, so we want to get anyone together so we can have a last dance. Find a partner and dance the night away." The DJ said and we both had to cover our ears. Then I spotted Vince not too far away. The doctor must've noticed the look in my eye and he followed my gaze.

"Maybe if we dance together, he won't notice." I say in hopes that my plan would work. The doctor shook his head.

"I don't dance." He said and I seen Vince start to eye us. He must be drunk enough to not recognize us fully. Then he made his way over.

"You don't have to do anything. I can do most of the work." I said and then started to move with the music.

**Down on Me**

_Ok she headed to the dancefloor and she slowly start to poppin it_  
><em>something like my wrist piece, everybody got to watching it<em>  
><em>girl you got that secret treasure I'm gon put that lock on it<em>  
><em>don't care what they say I would be stupid to be not on it<em>  
><em>heard you go that sticky<em>  
><em>lets go and take 9 shots we'll just call it fifty<em>  
><em>and I'm gonna lick it lick it lick it<em>  
><em>till her hicky have that river running<em>  
><em>keep you running til you whimpy<em>  
><em>(bang bang bang bang)<em>  
><em>Oh you look so sweet<em>  
><em>what you work at Ballys<em>  
><em>look at your pysique<em>  
><em>girl you are a beauty well I am a beast<em>  
><em>they must have been trippin to let me off the leash<em>

I danced to the beat with a swing in my hips. The doctor didn't do anything but stare at me and I feel myself blush. I noticed Vince was still looking at us and he must be curious as to who we are. I moved more to the music and the doctor kept looking over his shoulder to Vince.

_I like the way you grind with that booty on me_  
><em>shorty you a dime why you looking lonely<em>  
><em>we'll buy another round and it's all on me<em>  
><em>as long as I'm around put it down on me<em>  
><em>just put it down on me<em>  
><em>put it down on me<em>  
><em>down down on me<em>  
><em>put it down on me<em>  
><em>don't throw it off the mound<em>  
><em>show me how its gon be<em>  
><em>girl all I really want is you down on me<em>  
><em>put it down on me.<em>

As I got more into the groove and doing some sexy moves, the doctor finally started to move a little and then I decided to help him with his dancing. Pretty soon he was moving with my movements and then we started to dance closer to each other.

_Say you independant_  
><em>get it from your momma<em>  
><em>tell me if you with it<em>  
><em>do you really wanna wanna<em>  
><em>baby when you see me<em>  
><em>you know I be on it<em>  
><em>can you keep it up<em>  
><em>put it all up on me. Baby we can go low, low, low yeah!<em>

By then, the doctor finally got into the beat and we danced almost like professionals. I made sure to go slow for him so he wouldn't trip over me and then I swayed my hips and went down. I felt his hands in mine as he lifted me up and then twirled me around. As his hands made contact with my hips, I felt him pull me against him and he gently grinder against me. I followed his lead and then we we separated.

_I like the way you grind with that booty on me_  
><em>shorty you a dime why you looking lonely<em>  
><em>we'll buy another round and it's all on me<em>  
><em>as long as I'm around put it down on me<em>  
><em>just put it down on me<em>  
><em>put it down on me<em>  
><em>down down on me<em>  
><em>put it down on me<em>  
><em>don't throw it off the mound<em>  
><em>show me how its gon be<em>  
><em>girl all I really want is you down on me<em>  
><em>put it down on me<em>

On the last chorus, we both carefully started to do a few bendy moves and then stopped altogether as the song faded. He stared at me and then looked to see Vince talking to another guy. He was preoccupied and probably won't notice if we slip away. The doctor led me away and then I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Wendy, c'mon we have to go. They played the final song and we have to go. And have you seen Ratchet? He went to go find you and oh wait, there he is." I heard Kathy say and I looked around to notice the doctor already gone. Where'd he go? "Get your ass into gear and hurry back. I'm tired now." I hung up the phone and walked away.

"Where did you go?" Anna asked as she approached me. "I haven't seen you all night."

"I should be saying the same thing to you." I said and out my hand on my hip. "Where were you?"

"I was with Zach most of the time." Anna said. "Oh and Optimus said that it was fine that Ziarre could stay with this dimension Outcasts."

"That's cool." I said and we got into our respective guardians. Ratchet seemed fidgety the way back. He wasn't in his doctor getup and he wasn't when he arrived at the party.

"Where were you at the party, Wendy?" Ratchet asked without looking at me. "I went to find you and I couldn't."

"I was with a friend before he left. Then I danced with someone else during the final song." I partially lied. I left out Vince so he wouldn't freak out. And I didn't want to tell him that I danced with someone dressed like a doctor. "I was ok. There's no need to worry."

"Sure." Ratchet said and he kept his eyes on the road only to sometimes peer at me as if I were lying. The way to base was silent and then I walked over to the couch when we arrived. Kathy already passed out on there and mumbled in her sleep. I covered her up and then I felt myself start to fall asleep. I walked over to the corner so I could nap in peace.

Right as I was about to fall asleep, I heard a tiny mewl and felt something on my feet. I looked to see Oliver sitting there looking at me with his cute blue eyes. He had his head cocked a little to the side and then he mewled again.

"Mew?" He mewled and then he sat on my lap. I petted him and he started to purr softly as he stretched out on my legs. I kept petting him until I fell asleep.

**No one POV**

Ratchet was busy working on the computer until he decided to check up on Wendy. He noticed that Kathy was passed out upside down on the couch. He shook his head at her, kids and their sweets. This is why he never liked sugar. No matter how unhealthy it was, it made you loopy.

Once Ratchet spotted Wendy, he couldn't hide a smile. She was in the far corner sleeping with her kitten sleeping on her lap. He saved a picture so he could always have something of her.

"Ratchet, where is Wendy?" Optimus asked as he entered the room. Ratchet silently nodded to the corner and Optimus let out a small smile.

"She must have fell asleep like that." Ratchet said. "Do you want me to get her?"

"No, I will take her." Optimus said and he transformed. He activated his holoform near her before moving the cat gently. Oliver was having none of that, so he turned around and climbed onto Optimus' shoulders. Optimus winced as he felt the sharp claws and then he carefully picked up his adopted daughter. He carried her over to his truck and then transformed with Wendy and Oliver in hand. "Goodnight, Ratchet."

Ratchet grunted as a goodnight gesture. Optimus walked into his room and noticed Arcee also out cold on the berth. Thanks to her pregnancy, she was always asleep and drinking more energon. Optimus carefully sat on the berth and laid back. He put Wendy in between him and Arcee and saw Oliver sit on Wendy's chest area.

Optimus watched as the kitten snuggled to his owner like he was guarding her. It made him feel like he needed to protect his daughter more often. He just had so much on his mind with the new sparkling on the way. Optimus carefully closed his optics and fell asleep with his family.

**finally, chapter finished! In case anyone doesn't know, I'm back from Texas and back home. I have another two weeks or so until we leave for the beach, but that trip will be only a week. And in those two weeks, I have chores, two birthday parties, the fourth of July party, shopping, and taking care of my cats. Yeah, that's alot.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and there will be more. I will try to get two more chapters by the time we leave for the beach. Please R&R and no flames please. ;)**


	25. Always there

**And I'm back! Did you guys miss me? Nah, ok I feel so loved! I'm sorta getting stuck on what to do in between here and now. I have an amazing plot bunny that I would like to share with you guys. But that won't happen until I reach season 2.**

**So I'm gonna make this chapter revolve around Oliver a little because I miss him and I'm starting to believe he's never coming back. I just hope someone found my kitten and takes good care of him. Now it's time to start this thing!**

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: her OCs**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: her OCs**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**Wendy POV**

The months went by fast. Within those months, I was busy taking care of Oliver. He was growing fast and wasn't the little ball of fur that I once knew. His eyes were changing color a little bit. They weren't baby blue but a yellow blue color.

Oliver wasn't like other cats. He was affectionate and loved to give 'hugs' and 'kisses.' His hugs would be him standing on his back paws and setting his front paws on my shoulders. Then his kisses were him licking my nose and face. It was adorable!

Oliver always slept with me at night on my stomach or by my head. Only sometimes would he sleep on Mama's head or on Dad's face. I once managed to sneak a photo of that and one of Mama. A lot of the times whenever I worked on homework, Oliver sat on my books and gave me an innocent look. I would lift him up to turn a page and then set him down.

It was a normal day for us and I was busy on the phone with Nick. He said he needed help with Spanish and asked me to be his tutor. I agreed and currently sitting on the floor in the large hall alone. I couldn't meet with him because of Decepticon activities around here and he couldn't meet me.

"Can you try to do a sentence now?" I say over the phone. I was also doing my homework which was a random roleplay. The theatre arts class was having a contest on who could make a funny skit. Whoever skit is picked gets to pick any students in the class to help act it out. Needless to say, this was gonna be interesting.

"Bailamos en la luz de la luna." Nick said in Spanish. "Did I say that right?"

"Si. Muy bien, Nick." I congratulated him in Spanish. "Can you say, we have to run to catch the bus?" There was shuffling of papers on the other end of the line.

"Tenemos que correr para agarrar el autobús." Nick said. "I don't think I said that right." I giggled because he manged to get only a little right.

"You were close. You need to roll your 'r's on 'correr'." I say and I heard him groan. "What's wrong?"

"I can't roll my 'r's. And that's bad when I can't." Nick said. I giggled again at his little comment. "How's this?" Nick managed to roll his 'r' longer than necessary and I laughed at this.

"Nice 'r' rolling, Nick. You managed to learn in no time flat." I joked and heard him laugh. I then saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see Oliver not too far away staring at now, he was bigger and less fluffy looking. Oliver walked over and then got on my open notebook and sat down. He mewled and gave me a face that said 'I'm not moving.' "You little furry, spoiled cat."

"What?" Nick said and I remembered that he was still on the phone. "I know I have fluffy hair, but I'm not a cat!" I laughed at his words and pet Oliver on the head. I felt him purr and he nuzzled my hand and then liked my fingers. It felt like sandpaper was going across my fingers.

"It's not you, Nick. I was talking about my kitten, Oliver. He thinks that he has to lay down on my notebook and give me an innocent look. Don't you, Oliver?" I say and scratch under his ear. Oliver leaned in to the scratching and closed his eyes. He seems to like this. "Apparently, he likes it whenever I scratch under his ear."

"He must be one spoiled cat." Nick said. "Of course, kittens always get what they want whenever they pull the cute face." I smiled at Nick's words and then noticed something else moving out of the corner of my eyes. I turned to see Ratchet peering at me at the end of the hall. I have no idea how long he was there or how much he heard, but I was gonna talk to him.

"Un momento por favor. My uncle needs me." I say to Nick and cover the receiver with my hand. "What do you need Ratchet?"

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework instead of talking on your cell phone?" Ratchet asked with a hint of annoyed anger. Ignoring the tone in his voice, I pointed to the notebook under Oliver and to the phone in my hand.

"I'm doing my homework and tutoring my friend, Nick, in Spanish." I say and saw Ratchet's face flash with anger when I mentioned Nick. "Why?"

"I do not trust this boy. Isn't he one of those popular children you despise?" Ratchet asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice. Wait, that was jealousy, right? Never mind, that didn't matter right now. "I thought you never wanted anything to do with them."

"I don't, but Nick is a good guy. He's a popular guy, but he doesn't act like the others and he's really sweet. I trust him and he's the one who asked me for help with his homework. I'm not going to stop helping him." Ratchet glared and then he sighed. Ratchet turned slightly and started to mumble to himself. I rolled my eyes and put the phone back to my ear. "Ok, I'm back. Did you miss me, Nicky?"

I heard him laugh a little at the last part. "Yes, I missed you so much. Could you come back home to me, my dear?" Nick joked and I laughed at his randomness. I could see Ratchet glaring at me out of the corner of my eye and I did my best to ignore him. Why was he still there?

"Nicky, stop it! You joker!" I laughed and heard him laugh. He was enjoying his time talking to me. I could feel Ratchet glaring at me and I decided to end this conversation before Ratchet exploded. "As much as I like tutoring you and having a few good laughs, I have to go. Maybe next time we can meet up somewhere."

"Aw man! I was having a good time talking to you." Nick said and I blushed at the last part. "I'll talk to you later. See ya."

"Bye." I said and hung up. Then I turned my gaze to Ratchet, who still looked slightly annoyed. What the hell was wrong with him? "I understand that you have to watch me, but this is just too much. I can't really concentrate when you're staring at me."

"I'm sorry for interrupting your concentration, but that boy was distracting you." Ratchet grunted and I got angry. I seriously have no idea why he hated Nick so much, but I'm gonna find out.

"Ratchet, what's the big deal with Nick? I was just helping him and he wanted to keep the mood light so we wouldn't get bored." I say with anger and frustration. "Why don't you like him?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't trust any boys at your school especially after I seen that one boy try to attack you." Ratchet said with a raised voice. I didn't pay any attention to his tone of voice. I payed attention to the words. He only wanted me safe from any guys there. He must've thought that Nick was like them. But I knew Nick by body language and tone of voice that he had no intentions of hurting me.

"Is that what you were worried about?" I asked and made sure I didn't sound angry. Ratchet mumbled and nodded before turning slightly away. "Ratchet, Nick is a good guy. I payed attention to the way he acts and body language to know that he would never hurt a single soul. I trust him."

"How come you don't know that he's lying?" Ratchet retorted and crossed his arms. "You will never know when he will decide to turn on you."

"Ratchet, if he ever decides to hurt me, I have you guys, the Outcasts and a fist to protect me." I say and hold out my fist to show him. He lightly smirked at that. "I'm not in danger. And I know you're just trying to do your job, but you can trust Nick. Please, for me?" I gave him the puppy look and I seen the struggle in his eyes as he pondered.

"Alright, I will trust this boy." Ratchet gave in with a sigh. "But if he so much as gives you the wrong look, I swear to Primus that I'll make him pay." I blushed and giggled. Ratchet was going as far as to beat up Nick for my well being? He's taking this guardian thing off really well.

Jack said that Ratchet was the most stubborn, crankiest, and prideful Autobot of them all. He didn't even want the humans here to begin with and now he wants us around. Well, mainly me because of Decepticons looking for me. I haven't seen Ratchet fight unless I count the scraplet infestation. He must've been a great fighter back in the day.

"Well, that's good news. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some homework to finish." I say and collect my things. I decided that I needed a little inspiration for the role play and what a better inspiration than with the Outcasts themselves. "I need a little help with this comedy skit."

Oliver was a little pissed off me just collecting his 'nap place' and he gave me an aggravated mewl. Then he jumped up and latched onto the hip of my jeans before carefully climbing to my shoulders. His claw were sharp and I winced as he latched onto me and climbed. I guess I'll have to get used to this because he didn't seem to wanna stop.

"Need a lift?" Ratchet said as he bent down and held his hand out. I stepped on and he stood up and walked out to where the other Outcasts were. They were by the tv and doing homework or just watching tv. Ratchet set me down by the stairs and I carefully walked up, not wanting to trip.

"Hey, guys. I need your help with something." I say to Kathy and Zach, who were the only ones finished with their homework. "I need your help with the roleplay skit.". Kathy smiled and hopped off the couch with a grin on her face.

"Tell us what we need to do." said Kathy while rubbing her hands together like she was warming up. "We can get it done."

"Let's go somewhere else so we can work in peace." Zach said as he got off the couch and pointed to the other humans playing the racing game. He slid an arm over me and the other over Kathy as he led us down the stairs and into one of the spare rooms. I looked to see Ratchet and Anna both glaring at us all. I guess they were both jealous. Wait, why is Ratchet jealous?

"Here, let's get to work." Kathy said as she took my notebook. I seen her put on her 'serious' face as she checked over what I got done. "I see. This does needmalot more work if we're gonna get the whole class laughing."

"Lemme see." Zach said as he took the notebook out of Kathy's hands. He checked it over and then nodded. "Good start. It does need more to it to make it funny. We need a little inspiration." I smiled and then thought of my little furry inspiration.

"I have mine." I say and try to reach for Oliver on my shoulder. My eyes widen as I realize that he's not there. I quickly look around me and notice that he's not there. "Where did Oliver go?" There was a scratching on the other side of the door and a few mewls. I could see the shadows of small paws from underneath the door.

"I guess that answers your question." Kathy said as I got up and walked to the door. I seen Oliver trying to claw underneath the door and I could only see his small paw. "Aw, he wants in." I opened the door and the kitten walked inside.

"He seems pissed." Zach said. Oliver walked past me and to the bed. He sat down on my spot and then gave me a lazy look. I scoffed, cats.

"That's my spot, mister." I say as I walk over. Oliver only mewled and then laid his head down to nap. Lazy cat! "Why you little fur ball." I carefully picked him up and then sat down with him on my lap.

"He's such a cute little devil." Kathy said as she pet him on his head. I felt him purr and he closed his me yes to the touch. "He seems satisfied."

"Of course he's satisfied, he's sitting on my lap being spoiled by my best friend." I said and carefully pet his back. Oliver then turned over on his back with his eyes closed like he was playing dead. "Ok, that's new and cute."

"I hate to interrupt this cute kitten being spoiled, but we have a skit to finish by tomorrow." Zach said and I stopped petting Oliver. He didn't mind and was busy chillaxing on my lap. "Now that I have your attention, we need ton start on this."

"I still need some inspiration." Kathy said and held her hands up. "I can't do this unless I have some sort of inspiration."

"Here, you can share some of my inspiration." I said and let her pet Oliver. "You can have some kitty."

"Aw thanks. I just needed some kitty inspiration." Kathy said and we both giggled. Zach had this deadpan look on his face as we continued to pet my kitten.

"Are we gonna get to work or not?" said Zach with some anger. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my notebook. "About time."

"Ok, mister grumpy. You're starting to sound like Ratchet." I said and he gave me a small glare.

"Don't compare me to him." Zach said and we got to work on the skit. We were almost done when we ran out of ideas. "I can't think of anything. Can you?"

"Nope. And we need this last one as the ending." Kathy said as she plopped down on her back. Oliver mewled and got off of my lap and walked over to Kathy. He stepped on her stomach and then sat down to take a nap. Kathy laughed at his actions. "I guess oliver decided to make a bed outta me. He ambushed me!"

I couldn't help but to giggle. "Oliver, you cute fur ball!" I said and pet his head. He mewled and leaned into the touch. That was when I had an idea. "Oh hey, I know what to do for the ending!" The other two looked at me with surprise at my little outburst.

"What did you have in mind?" Zach asked. I explained it to them and they wrote it down.

It was the next morning before we knew it and I waited patiently for theater arts. By the time it did come, I was excited. Our skit just had to be the best one! It had to be! We went through the rest of the class until it was time for the teacher to choose the winning skit.

"Alright, class. I went through all of the role plays you made and you all made wonderful ones. But there can only be one winner." The teacher said. "Now the funniest roleplay is Wendy's." She chose mine! And as natural, the populars groaned because their roleplays didn't make it and they hated us. I ignored them and high fived the Outcasts.

"Yes, you won!" Zach said. I looked around to see Kate, Kat and Ty giving me the thumbs up. I waved at them and they waved back.

"I'll give you five minutes to learn your lines and then get to it." The teacher said and then went to grade our homework. I chose all of the Outcasts and Nick. They seemed to be interested. We took our five minutes wisely and then got ready for our performance.

**Once again, this is another roleplay with Kitcat from the Sky. I give all credit to her. And I also had to change a few characters in order to make this work. I hope guys enjoy!**

**Ty: *muffled squeak* HELP!**

**Michael: :D WE'RE GOING ON AN ADVENTURE!**

**Ty:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Anna: *sighs***

**William: /O.o/**

**Kathy: ADVENTURE TIME! Where are we going? Ooh, I know, let's go to Oz! Sing with me! *starts skipping around like a fool* WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD, THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ!**

**Wendy: *face palms***

**Ty: ;-;**

**Michael: YAAAAAY!**

**Kathy: Come, Michael, off to Neverland! :D**

**Ty: *bawls* I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!**

**Michael: Yes!**

**Kathy: OH HELL TO THE NAW! YOU CALL ME AN IDIOT, YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! *starts to chase Ty***

**Ty: O_O KAT SAVE ME!**

**Kat: No. You get yourself into these messes, Ty.**

**Ty: FLY, FLY DUCK!**

**Duck: o.o**

**Ty: FLYYYYYYYYY!**

**Duck: *flies away***

**Kathy: Oh no you don't! *grabs shock gun and shoot duck* BULLSEYE! Sorry duck, but in have to get Ty somehow.**

**Duck: AHFDHFBDSHFBDFB! *fall onto the ground***

**Ty: o-o**

**Kate: ARE YOU KIDDING!?**

**Zach: *rolls his eyes***

**Ty: Uh, hi?**

**Kathy: Whoopsie! My bad! O:)**

**Kate: You *growls***

**Zach: *hits Kathy with water***

**Kate: Likewise *grins and throws paper balls***

**Ty: Sometimes I'm glad I have these two...**

**Zach: DO YOU WANT A PIECE OF THIS TOO?**

**Ty: No.**

**Kathy: 3 things 1) Zach, you made me look like a drowned kitten! 2) Kate, OW, MY BISCUITS ARE BURNING! PUTITOUT, PUTITOUT, PUTITOUT! 3) Get Ty, too! He needs to be soaked/fired! *goes back to screaming like a little girl***

**Zach: 1) I have seen drowned kittens. You look nothing like it. *throws water again***

**Kate: 2) No. *throws another paper ball* and 3) We can get Ty later.**

**Nick: *leans on Kate* This is quite entertaining...**

**Kat: Wait this'll make it even better! *freezes water on ground into ice***

**Kathy: That's messed up! I don't do frozen water, Kat. *slips and does a split* Kat, when I eventually get up, I'll get the flame gun!**

**Kat: Nope! I have Kate to protect me! And we can finally go skating!**

**Nick: I second that notion! *both skate around Kathy***

**Kathy: Um, hello? Person stuck doing a split and she can't get up here! I need life alert, no, I need a hero! Help, help! Child in need!**

**Wendy: *sighs, pretends to fly over and flies away with Kathy***

**Ty: Merp.**

**Kathy: Whee! I believe I can fly! I believe I can touch the sky!**

**Wendy: *puts Kathy down away from ice***

**Zach: O.o**

**Kathy: Yeah, no eating here tonight, whoo! No eating here tonight! No, no, no eating here tonight you on a diet! *dances around like a fool singing the song from Finding Nemo the one that Dory sang***

**Zach: O.O**

**Kathy: I like chips! :D**

**Kate: *whispers to Zach* I think she's infected.**

**Zach: *nods***

**Kathy: Ding, ding, ding we have a winner!**

**Kate: o-o**

**Zach: ok...**

**Kathy: Aahhh! CATS CAME THROUGH THE TV SCREEN! HELP, HELP! AMBUSH! Pew, pew, pew!**

"And scene!" Kate called. A bunch of people laughed at us until they couldn't breathe and I seen Nick laughing as well. I guess he couldn't take the cats coming through the tv. We all took a bow and went back to our seats.

"That was awesome!" Kathy said as she sat down. "We should do that again!"

"We can do that later, can you guys guess what next week is?" Zach said as he leaned in to Anna. My eyes widened as I remembered. "Next week is Christmas." Holy shit, I never realized it.

"Holy shit, it is?" William asked in surprise. "Wow, I'm still stuck in our dimensions time. They're just now starting school and it feels like it here."

The school day ended soon and we told the bots about everything. And as expected, my guardian nearly fainted when we had to stay here for two weeks. Ratchet's gonna have to deal with it for now. The week went by fast and Christmas came and went. The bots had a wonderful time during Christmas and even Ratchet did.

Elita and Jazz both got caught under the mistletoe and Jack and Miko did, too. Miko showed the bots what they had to do under the mistletoe by kissing Jack on the lips. Both bots blushed and kissed and Miko said that it could be on the cheek. That ended up with Jazz chasing her all throughout the base.

Both Sapphire and Raf were caught under the mistletoe and they kissed each other on the lips. That was a surprise. I know they like each other, but that was unexpected. Jazz was shocked and nearly started to chase Raf. Bumblebee was proud of him and Elita was congratulating Sapphire on her kiss.

We opened gifts and I got everyone something that they would most treasured gifts I got was for my parents, Ratchet and Kathy. I got Kathy a new bracelet maker so we can make each other bracelets every now and then. I got Mom and Dad a picture of us three. The baby was barely showing even though it was now. I got Ratchet, with help from Jazz, a new wrench. I even signed my name on it with permanent marker. I swore Ratchet looked touched and gave me a love filled look.

I swear, my brain keeps thinking of the most impossible things. Ratchet just loves the wrench. He doesn't love me, he only guards me. Nothing more, nothing less. I got a few new outfits from everyone, a new mp3 and a necklace from Mom and Dad. It was a picture of us and they were in their holoforms. I was small compared to them, but the picture couldn't look more perfect. Ratchet gave me a bracelet that was made out of silver and had my birth stone, peridot. It was beautiful and had my name craved into it at the bottom in small letters.

"Wow, it's beautiful. And it's my birthstone." I say in awe. "How were you able to afford this?"

"I didn't buy it, I made it." Ratchet said and I looked him in the eyes. He made this for me? Why?

"Why? And when did you make it?" I asked as he picked me up and walked into the hall.

"I made it for you because Miko said that Christmas is a time for giving and to give something to someone special." Ratchet explained and I felt my heart skip a beat. I'm special to him? "You're my charge and I view that as special." I blushed at what he said and I heard his cooling fans cut on.

"Thanks Ratchet." I say and reach for a hug. He hugs me back and when I pulled back, I seen something above us. "Wait, is that...?" Ratchet looked and his eyes widened. There was a small thing of mistletoe above us. I blushed harder and heard Ratchet's cooling fans run higher.

"Oh, I...um, I'm going to kill Miko for putting that stuff everywhere." Ratchet stammered. I decided that it was now or never. I carefully kissed Ratchet on the cheek and blushed harder. I seen his eyes widen again and his cooling fans roaring higher. "What...?"

"Miko said that it could be on the cheek." I said and my blush died down. I had no idea if he was going to return the kiss or not, so I stayed still and waited for his reaction. Ratchet transformed and activated his holoform and then carefully kissed me on the cheek. I felt my face burn again as he did and I saw a blush on his face.

"Hey, there you are." Kathy said as she came around the corner and we both jumped. "Oh...did you guys kiss?" I'm pretty sure I turned beet reed.

"Only on the cheek, Kathy." I say and she nods. "What did you need us for?"

"Christmas singing time!" Kathy said as she ran over and grabbed my arm. "C'mon!" She dragged me away and I heard Ratchet transform and walk towards us. Before we could start singing, Miko stopped us and decided that they should sing instead. It turned out to be bad. Raf was nervous and Jack didn't sing loud or good. Miko did a pretty decent job, only that she went a little screamo at one point.

Christmas here was awesome because Jasper never had any snow. I never liked snow other than the leopard because I'm more of a summer person anyway. I looked at my parents to see them practically swallowing each other under the mistletoe. I smirked and remembered something from long ago.

_~Flashback~_

_I sat by the tree on Christmas day and looked around. The place was all decorated and there were a few presents under the tree beside of me. I saw Prim playing with Abuelita by her rocking chair with a new doll she got. I was 7 and Prim was 5 and Abuelita was still healthy._

_"Mom, this one is for you." Mama said and she handed Abuelita a colorful wrapped gift._

_"Gracias, niña." Abuelita said and she opened it. There was a picture of us all there in a family photo. We were all dressed nice for that photo and I had to wear an itchy dress. "It's muy bonita, mi niña."_

_"Your welcome, mother." Mama said and hugged Abuelita. I played with one of my pigtails and seen Daddy come over to pick me up._

_"Where're we going, Daddy?" I asked as he set me down by Prim._

_"This is for you." Daddy said as he handed me a small box. I opened it and opened the lid to the small box. Inside was a heart shaped locket with my birthstone on it. I forgot the name, peridot? I dunno it was a funny name for a gem. I opened it and saw a picture of us all, including Abuelita, and a message on the side._

_"Always there." I read in Spanish. "I love it, Daddy! It's so pretty!" I jumped up and down and Daddy laughed._

_"I would always get something pretty for my pretty girl." Daddy said and picked me up for a hug. I hugged him and he kissed my forhead. "I'll always be there for my pretty girl."_

_"Look who's under the mistletoe." Mama said and we both looked up to see a funny plant. "You know what we do under the mistletoe?"_

_"We do this!" Daddy said and kissed me on the cheek._

_"Ew, cooties!" I squealed and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. The others were laughing and Prim was teasing me about cooties. "No, Daddy! Stop! I don't want cooties!"_

_"If you don't want them, then I'll take them." Mama said as she took me and placed me by Prim. They kissed on the lips and Prim covered her eyes._

_"Ew, Mama, you got cooties!" Prim shouted and she went over to Abuelita. I looked at my locket in my hand. Always there it said. Always there._

_Always there._

_~Flashback end~_

I blinked my eyes and came back to reality. I looked at my locket and to my bracelet. They both meant the same thing and they were like my old locket. I shook my head and went to enjoy the horrible singing going on. But always there was still there.

Always there.

**No one's POV**

It was Christmas along that side of the globe and Silas was looking out at the snow covered field. He and his men were busy gathering whatever data they managed to collect from the Autobots. Those creatures were one of a kind, no doubt and could help him achieve his goal.

He remembered Christmas with his family before and realized the mistake he made when he had those years. And at the same time, he wondered about his daughter. What could she be doing right now? The last time he seen her was when they had captured June Darby. Could they be the family she once had?

The thought made him growl. No, they were simply machines that couldn't love. They may have feeling throughout their bodies, but that doesn't mean they have emotions. He walked over to the snow and remembered one Christmas when he gave Wenzday her locket. Heven couldn't read what was inside of it, but Wenzday told him because she could read it.

Always there. She thought he would be there for her to rely on. But no, that never could be. Always there was just words he put on a piece of jewelry. They were nothing more to him. Silas' radio went off that his soldiers needed him. He went to find out the problem as those words stuck on his mind.

Always there.

**Ratchet POV**

I had important things to do today as the children cane in telling us about resolutions.

"What is that?" I asked them. Hopefully this won't be about Christmas again. I had enough of their horrible singing. If it were Wendy singing, then I wouldn't mind.

"New Year's resolutions happen when you make a goal for yourself and keep it until next year." Miko explained. "And tonight marks the end of the year." I watched her walk away talking to the other children about their resolutions. I seen Wendy talking about hers and I thought about it.

Christmas was a good holiday to spend with the children and I decided that I could make a New Years resolution for myself. I immediately knew what it was: to protect Wendy with all of the fiber of my being. I had a feeling that things would get tougher and I needed to keep her with me at all times.

So to this day forward, my resolution is to keep Wendy safe from harm and always be there for her whenever she needs me. I won't give up on her or fail. That's a promise I tend to make.

**Chappie end! How this took a while. Yes, I skipped over Christmas and New Years fast, but I had to. This was getting a little boring having to go all these months.**

**I stayed up very late to get this song for you guys, so I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review and no flames please! :)**


	26. Fun and Games

**Hey people of this world! I have a new chapter waiting for you guys. This chapter is going to be all about fun and games throughout TMI. This chapter will have some action in it and be less boring than the others.**

**And I forgot to add this in the other chapter, but that mysterious doctor dancing with Wendy at the Halloween party was indeed Ratchet. Yes I know, I made him dance with her. It was a little plot bunny that popped in my mind at the last second. Anyway, let's get this show on the road!**

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: her OCs**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: her OCs**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**Wendy POV**

I was sitting on the couch with Oliver napping on my lap when Miko jumped on the couch beside of me and Bulkhead behind me. Once Miko jumped on the couch, Oliver shot his head up and looked like he was gonna bolt.

"Whoa there, tiger." I say and calm Oliver down. "What's with the jumping, Miko?"

"The monster truck rally is coming on!" Miko said excitedly and wiggled in her seat. "Hoo yeah!"

"Ooh..." Bulkhead moaned as he saw the cars getting destroyed. Those poor cars.

"Munched!" Miko said loudly. "Give it up for the baddest beast machines on the planet!" The announcer on the tv said.

"Would you mind lowering the volume?" Ratchet asked and I looked back at my guardian to see him looking at us.

"I would if I could, but I have a napping kitten on my lap and Miko hid the remote." I said as he turned away from the computers.

"Hey, Ratch! Check out the monster truck rally Miko took me to last week!" Bulkhead said with joy.

"I compiled some highlights on my cell phone." Miko said with just as much excitement as Bulkhead. She took out her phone to prove her point.

"Innocent vehicles battling for the pleasure of human spectators? Blood sport!" Ratchet said as he shuddered and went back to his computers.

"Yeah!" Bulkhead and Miko say together. I say nothing and pet Oliver.

"You could be helping Optimus in the field right now." Ratchet said to Bulkhead.

"Aw, he doesn't need my help to save some ancient educational thiingamabob." Bulkhead retorted.

"The 'thingamabob' to which you refer to is a Cybertronian data cylinder." Ratchet corrected him and somehow managed to switch the monster truck rally to a diagram of what I guess is the cylinder. Miko and Bulkhead groaned in protest, but Ratchet ignored them and started to explain about it. I could barely understand what he was talking about until Miko interrupted him.

"T.M.I., dude!" Miko groaned.

"Switch it back! I wanna see the hoedown showdown!" Bulkhead begged like a little kid would for candy.

"_Ratchet! Decepticon ambush! The cylinder is at risk! We require backup!" _Daddy said from over the comm link.

"Backup is what I'm built for." Bulkhead said as he punched his fists together.

"Go kick some fenders, Bulk!" Miko encouraged him and he ran through the bridge.

"I have an important mission for you too, Miko." Ratchet said with a smirk. I seen the mischief in his eyes as he did. This oughta be good.

"Really?" Miko squealed and jumped with joy and Ratchet gave her a mop. "Aw!" I laughed at her and seen Ratchet smile at me laughing. Miko glared at me and I giggled more.

"That was good, Ratchet." I said as I put Oliver on the couch and walked over to him. "Have you been learning from us?"

"I don't know. Maybe I have." Ratchet said with the same look in his eyes. I smirked.

"Then we must be good teachers." I said. Then I seen Mama head over to us. She looked bored out of her mind.

"I was hoping to do something other than sleep and purge all day." she said and I felt bad for her. All of the bots except for her and Ratchet went to smash Cons, the Outcast boys were at play practice, Jack was at work, and Raf was at a family reunion. Anna and Kathy were here, but they were doing homework.

"There's a game that we like to play whenever we can go outside. It's called truth or dare." I said. The looks on their faces told me that they had no idea what that was, so I decided to explain it to them. "Truth or dare is when someone asks you truth or dare and you pick one. If you choose truth, then someone asks you a question that you have to answer truthfully. If you choose dare, then someone has to dare you to do something and you can't back out no matter what."

"Why would anyone waste their time with that game?" Ratchet scoffed and I looked at him.

"It's for people's amusement and for fun." I said and turned to Mama. "If you're bored, then we can play with the others whenever they get back. Trust me when I say it's a fun game." Just then, Miko's voice came from over the comm link.

"_Ratchet, come in!" _said Miko.

"Miko? This is an emergency channel. We need it open for the oth-wait! Where are you?" Ratchet said and we looked around to see that she wasn't where we last left her.

"_Doy, I'm with the thingamabob!"_ said Miko.

"The thingama...the data cylinder!" Ratchet said with surprise. "I'll say it as plain as day: duh!" I said and Ratchet glared at me. I gave him a small glare, but he turned back to the screen as Miko asked to bridge it back. "I'll reactivate arrival coordinates." He turned the bridge on and the vortex opened.

"_Dude! Can you open it any closer?" _Miko asked. I nearly facepalmed and I seen a look of frustration on Mama's face. I could tell Ratchet was losing his patience with her.

"Supply coordinates." Ratchet said.

"_Uh...50 yards?"_ she guessed. Dear god, she's doomed.

"Precise coordinates!" Ratchet nearly yelled. "Dude, it's Miko. She couldn't solve a math problem if her life depended on it. No offense Miko." I say and hear her groan on the other end.

"Miko, stay put. I'm coming to get you and the cylinder." Mama said as she got tired of the bickering.

"Arcee, you're not allowed outside of base without supervision. And you can definitely not fight!" Ratchet ordered as he grabbed her arm.

"Mama, he's right. You can't go!" I say and latch onto her leg. She's not going out there with me stuck on her leg. Mama groaned in protest, but didn't go and I let go of her leg. The others came back without the cylinder and saying that Bulkhead got shot in the head with it. Ratchet had him in the med bay with a tube stuck to his forehead. Bulk didn't like it one bit.

"I helped lose that thing. I wanna help find it. I gotta get back in the field with Optimus." Bulkhead protested as he stood up from the bed he was on.

"Ah ah! You're under my watch now. Optimus' orders. And running a scan on your neuro net will be a wiser use of your time." Ratchet said. I decided to walk with them into here and I stood on the computer by Ratchet. Mama went to go purge, aka puke her guts out, in the bathroom.

"Come on, Doc, there's nothing up there to scan!" Bulkhead retorted as he plucked the cable from his forehead. I stifled a giggle and seen Ratchet give me a small glance.

"He seems fine to me." Miko backed him up. I smiled at that.

"Let's hope that this doesn't end bad." I say and cross my arms, feeling bored.

"If you insist ok making yourself useful, you can help Miko tidy up." Ratchet said as he handed Bulkhead the mop this time.

"He's mad with power!" Miko groaned and I laughed once more, earning another smile from Ratchet, a glare from Miko and a chuckle from Bulkhead.

"He's got the power!" I said and Miko let out a small smile.

"That's Ratchet. Null vector squared alright." Bulkhead said and that earned a 'huh?' from me and a 'what?' from Miko. "Hey, we got any paint around here?" Bulkhead examined the mop in his hand.

"Art project? Cool!" Miko said in joy as they went into the other room. I then realized that I had no one to talk with other than Ratchet and he was busy.

"So...is Bulkhead gonna be ok for real?" I asked and Ratchet looked at me.

"I am still trying to figure that out. Primus forbid if it doesn't make him more unbearable than he is already." Ratchet answered and I smirked.

"You just can't stand fun." I say and then put my hands on my hips. "Just like you don't like Truth or Dare even though you never played it before." Ratchet stared at me for a second and then shook his head.

"I don't have time for fun and games. And I'm not really the most fun person to be around." Ratchet said as he went back to typing on the computer.

"But you are sometimes. It's funny whenever you hit someone on the head with a wrench. That looks like fun!" I say and saw him beam at me. "And it can also be a deadly weapon!"

"My swords are the deadliest weapons I have." Ratchet chuckled.

"Mine is a frying pan." I say and earned a confused look from him. "What? Those things are lethal weapons if you use them right! Especially on the head. One hit, they're out!"

Ratchet chuckled again and went back to work. And I got bored again as I sat Indian style beside of the keyboard. I sighed and started to braid my hair, something I always did whenever I was bored. I seen Ratchet glance down at me for a second out of the corner of my eye. I finished the braid and then took it out.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but could I get down so I can see if Kathy and Anna are done with their homework?" I asked Ratchet. Instead of letting me climb on his hand, Ratchet grabbed me gently and set me on my feet on the ground. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Ratchet said and I walked out of the med bay. I felt his eyes watch me until I was out of the room. I headed back into the spare room and seen Kathy and Anna putting up their books.

"Sup, gals?" I greeted them and they turned to me.

"Oh hey. What'd we miss out there? I thought I heard something going on." Anna asked as she took out her brush to comb her hair. I sat on the bed with her and Kathy sat on the same bed she was on. I told them everything that happened. "Oh, is Bulky ok?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He and Miko are doing an art project." I answered. "I was bored and wanted to see if you guys were done."

"Yeah, we just got done. I'm already bored and we haven't done anything yet." Kathy said as she braided my hair. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I suggested we do truth or dare later whenever there's more players." I said as Kathy took out my braid. "Does that sound like fun?"

"Ooh, yeah! I can let Bulky do this one dare I made Michael do! Remember when he couldn't get up?" Anna said and I snorted when I remembered Michael couldn't get up from a split. He even ripped his jeans! That shit was hilarious!

"I have a dare Elita can try. And it can also be used as a truth." Kathy said. "What about you, Wendy? Any dares for Ratchet?" I tapped my chin in thought. I knew Ratchet probably wasn't gonna play, but I'll think of some anyway.

"Not really. He's not gonna play. But if he does, there will be a few dares for him." I answered. We had nothing to do and the microphones for the karaoke machine went out. We had no batteries for them and the Outcast boys couldn't get any for us. "Wanna go see what Bulkhead is painting?"

"Sure. I'm boooooooored!" Anna moaned and we went to where Miko and Bulkhead were. As we entered, I noticed that the whole room had paintings on it. What the hell? "Whoa, what the hell happened in here?"

"I don't know, he just started to paint these strange markings." Miko said. "You think it's Cybertronian?"

"I have no idea. Maybe you should get Ratchet." I said as I studied the strange markings. Miko went to go get him. When they got back, Bulkhead was muttering to himself as he painted.

"That is not art. It's science." Ratchet said in amazement. Ratchet managed to get Bulkhead back in the med bay to scan his head and then told the others about it. "This hot spot you see here is information. Data. Living energy."

"Hold on. It's alive. It's on fire and it's in Bulkhead's brain?" Miko said, nearly freaking out.

"Chill Miko. The data's only inhabiting a fraction of my brain." Bulkhead reassured her. "Infidesimal by standard neural net densities. Wait, how do I know all that?" Poor guy, even if he's getting smart, he still confuses himself.

"Beats me." Kathy said as she picked under her nails. "I'm no science whizz."

"Based on what we witnessed during our skirmish, the living data must have been programmed to eject when it sensed unauthorized access." Daddy said.

"A security measure." Ratchet added.

"It would have jettisoned heavenward. Lost to the stars." Daddy finished.

"Except my fat engine block got in the way." Bulkhead said.

"Every Con there made a grab for it. But the cylinder doesn't go off until Miko touches it?" Chromia asked, confused.

"The cylinder originated from Cybertron's Golden Age. Predating the Autobot/Decepticon division." Ratchet answered her.

"So it wouldn't consider any native of Cybertron to be a threat." Daddy confirmed.

"Only alien lifeforms such as humans." Ratchet added and looked at me. Bumblebee beeped something we couldn't understand.

"Are we staring at genius or gibberish?" Elita asked. "This doesn't make any sense to me."

"I do not wish to falsely rally anyone's hopes, but these equations appear to be the formula for a synthetic energon." Ratchet guessed and earned a few cheers forum the other bots.

"Yes! We got it all!" Ironhide cheered and nearly started to dance in excitement.

"We hit the mother load?" Mama asked. "You bet we did!" Chromia answered.

"Girls, do you know what this means?" Bulkhead asked us humans.

"You guys just won the Energon lottery?" Anna guessed.

"Exactly! Energon provides our fuel, our ammo, our life source! With the natural stuff in short supply here on Earth, this could solve a whole lot of problems!" Bulkhead said with excitement.

"Such as providing us with the edge we need to turn the tide of this war." Daddy said and I smiled. No more war is good.

"Or handing us the key to revitalizing Cybertron." Ratchet added.

"We got it all and Mega head got the empty shell." Ironhide said and high fived Jazz.

"How often do I use my noggin to save the day?" Bulkhead rhetorically asked. Ironhide and Jazz started to get these large boards for Bulkhead to paint on. Whenever he got finished with one, Elita and Chromia would take them to Ratchet so he can figure it out. It was gonna take forever and I was already bored outta my skull. I went to go see how Mama was doing since she ran by me to the large bathroom.

"Mama, you ok?" I asked as she came out. She nodded and picked me up and we went to our room. They had recently got a bed for me that I used only sometimes. I had a few nightmares that scared me bad enough to crawl on Daddy's chest in the middle of the night. "So, that Synthetic energon is a good thing?" I asked and she nodded.

"It can be used to create more energon instead of us having to go find it on Earth." Mama explained in normal talk. "I hope we can get the formula finished." Just then, she put a hand to her ear. "We're coming."

"Where're we going?" I asked as she picked me up and proceeded to carry me to where ever we were headed.

"Ratchet needs us. It's about Bulkhead." Mama answered and I felt a bad feeling coming from this. We made it to the med bay and Ratchet started to explain.

"This is Bulkhead's neural net as you saw it earlier. This scan was recorded just minutes ago. It is as a fear. The data seems to be actively and aggressively rewriting Bulkhead's neural net. I had hoped he was purging the data. But he merely seems to be transcribing it as it-"

"Consumes his mind." Daddy finished for Ratchet. So, does this mean...?

"From all indications, by the time Bulkhead completes the formula, his own thoughts, his memories could be wiped clean." Ratchet concluded. Not Bulkhead! He's too funny to just go away like that.

"But if we stop him, goodbye Synthetic energon." Mama said.

"This is a lose-lose situation." I added.

"You assume we possess a means of stopping him. I don't have instant access to the Wisdom of the Ancients." said Ratchet.

"I will not allow another one of our own to be sacrificed. We've lost enough Autobots as it is and I will not lose another member of my family. No matter the cost." Daddy said.

If the data had transmitted itself from the cylinder, perhaps we can somehow coax it back inside." Ratchet wondered.

"What, you mean like beat Bulk's head with a stick until it leaves?" I asked, earning a few snorts from Ironhide and Jazz as they held back their laughter. I guess me hitting Bulkhead with a stick is pretty funny.

"How are we going to get it back from the Decepticons?" Chromia asked.

"Megatron will bring it to us." Daddy said and I hoped that this was a good idea. I went over to Kathy and Anna who were trying to help Bulkhead remember things with Miko and Sapphire.

"How's it going?" I asked as I stood by the Outcast girls.

"Not good. He doesn't remember what happened with Wheeljack." Kathy said.

"Do you even know who I am?" Miko asked as Anna stood beside her.

"Of course! You're..." He trailed off and I could see the pain in Miko's eyes. She must be really heartbroken.

"Can you remember me, Bulkhead?" Anna asked as she put a hand on Miko's shoulder. "You remember who I am?" Bulk squinted and then went back to his formula and mumbling to himself. I felt bad for them. Then Ratchet came back for another board.

"Keep them coming, Bulkhead." Ratchet said as he took the board. I glared at him, but he didn't see it. I had to at least confront him on that.

"I'll be right back." I said as I headed off in the same direction. Everyone left the med bay so Ratchet could work, so it would be us two. "Ratchet, what the hell, dude? I thought the formula thing was bad news for him?" Ratchet turned to look at me.

"It is, but we have to get Megatron to give us the cylinder before we do anything." Ratchet said and I nodded in understanding. "It's better if we get most of the formula out of him at the moment."

"Oh. Sorry then. Miko got upset because Bulkhead doesn't remember them." I said and Ratchet had a grave look on his face. "Is it that bad?"

"Yes. I just hope Optimus gets back with the cylinder soon." Ratchet said and I looked away. This is bad and I hoped we didn't have a problem. I went back into the main room and hoped that Bulkhead had another board ready. But the place was deserted other than a half finished board. Uh oh. "Uh, Ratchet. We have a problem." I said as I called him. God Miko I hope you know what you're doing.

**No one's POV**

"Look! You love monster trucks! Remember when we snuck in here after the show last week?" Miko asked. She had taken them to the monster truck rally and Kathy, Anna and Sapphire went with her. But her plan wasn't working.

"Mass times the fusion rate squared is constant." Bulkhead said to himself as he continued to paint the formula on the wall.

"Is any of this ringing a bell?" Both Miko and Anna say at the same time.

"Bell curve? No, no, no, that wouldn't factor in." Bulkhead muttered as he shook his head.

"How about our Sunday morning dune bashings? Rocking out to Slash Monkey? Helping me with my homework?" Miko tried. "Ha, trick question! You know I don't do homework, don't you?"

"What about the time I managed to do a back flip while jumping out of you? You nearly had a heart attack when I did that." Anna cut in, but nothing was working as Bulkhead went back to painting.

"I don't think this is working." Kathy said. "Maybe we need to think bigger."

"I wanna go back. This isn't a good idea." Sapphire said and Snow swished his tail nervously.

"Ok, forget the past! Starting now, we can make new memories." Miko said. "Bulkhead, I know somewhere inside of you, you'll always remember me. And I just want you to know, I'll never forget you." Miko went over to hug his leg. Anna put a hand on her shoulder.

"Boo hoo, I'm shedding lubricant!" A new voice came from out of the blue. They all turned to see Breakdown and Knock Out standing not too far away.

"Holy hell!" Anna nearly yelled.

"Uh oh. What're they here for?" Kathy asked.

"I think I have an idea on what they're after." Sapphire said as she looked to Bulkhead. They all had the same idea and thought quickly.

"Follow us right now or these guys will...steal the formula!" Miko exclaimed.

"My equations!" Bulkhead gasped and he stopped painting and took off after the girls. They hid in the near back of the arena between monster trucks in the arena. The girls hid behind Bulkhead and Knock Out and Breakdown entered.

"OK then. Fun and games. Come out, come out wherever you are." Knock Out said in a playing manner.

"The Cons are scrambling the signal." Miko said in frustration.

"If yours doesn't work, then ours won't work." Anna pointed out.

"But the trisector of the polygon is an intergal subset." Bulkhead said.

"Sh!" The girls shushed him. "Quiet! And whatever you do, keep still. I'm gonna see if a can get far enough to call for backup."

"Wait, you need a distraction!" Anna said. "Kathy, come with me and we can distract them." Kathy nodded.

"I'm gonna stay here and watch after him." Sapphire said as she stood by the truck. "You guys be careful." Miko went off in one direction and Kathy and Anna formed a plan together before running to their starting points.

"IMMA PRETTY LITTLE UNICORN!" Anna shouted and ran out in view before ducking under a truck. She was by Knock Out and he went towards her.

"DEMENTED DUCKS!" Kathy yelled as she ran around in circles before ducking under a truck. She was by Breakdown and he went towards her. Both Anna and Kathy quickly snuck to their next posts as their hunters went to where they last saw them.

""I HAVE A WEASEL IN MY PANTS!" Anna shouted and ran under Knock Out's legs. Knock Out quickly spun around so he could catch her.

"BOOGA, BOOGA, BOOGA!" Kathy yelled and she ran out from under Breakdown's legs. Breakdown jumped and twirled around to catch her...only to end up butting heads with Knock Out.

"Ow! What the frag is wrong with you humans!?" Knock Out exclaimed.

"NANANANANANANANA BATMAN!" They both shouted together and ran under another truck. Breakdown rubbed his sore helm and noticed Miko near him. He didn't have a chance to get her because Knock Out stopped him.

"Breakdown, forget the humans. Games are only fun when you're winning." Knock Out remarked and waved his energon scanner. He followed the beeping. "I think I'm warm." Sapphire his under the truck beside of him with Snow.

Bulkhead then transformed and painted the formula on Knock Out, muttering as he did. Knock Put stood there with a shocked look on his face that turned to anger as he heard the laughter.

"You painted my paint job! Prepare for surgery!" Knock Out said in a dangerous tone before Breakdown snuck up and knocked Bulkhead out. Knock Out transformed his hand into a saw and put it by Bulkhead's chin. "Heads, you lose."

"No!" Miko screamed and then Sapphire jumped in between them with fire forming on her hands.

Sapphire had a fireball ready to strike when Breakdown tried to take a swipe at her. She moved out of the way in time, but ended up tripping on a pole and shot the fireball at Knock Out. The fireball grazed Knock Out on the arm and he squealed like a little girl. Miko then charged at him with the pole Sapphire tripped over and he dodged it. Miko fell back and hit Bulkhead. His eyes turned red and there was a humming sound.

"Not again!" Breakdown exclaimed as he dodged the beams from Bulkhead's eyes. "Get down!"

"I did it again?" Miko wondered. The beams soon disappeared in the sky. "Bulkhead?"

"Dead battery. Megatron will peal our paint for losing that data." Knock Out said as he scanned Bulkhead.

"So we're gonna have to peal you." Breakdown said menacingly.

"Unless you want a face full of flames, then think wisely." Sapphire threatened as she lit her hands on fire and Snow growled. Before they had a chance to attack, a ground bridge opened and out came Optimus, Bumblebee and Ironhide.

"Or peal out of here." Knock Out said and they both took off into the night.

"Bulkhead!" Miko cried over her best friend. They soon had him lying in the med bay and Ratchet scan him.

"The data has been fully expelled, but Bulkhead remains completely unresponsive." Ratchet announced.

"Because the energy took Bulkhead's mind with it. Heavenward. Lost to the stars." Miko said sadly as she sat down curled up slightly. "It's my fault you'll never know the rest of the formula and it's my fault Bulkhead's gone forever." Anna and Wendy were on each side of her trying to comfort her.

"Miko, your quick thinking prevented the formula from falling into Decepticon hands." Optimus reassured Miko.

"Yeah, if they got their hands on it, then we would all be in deep slag." Ironhide joined in.

"If anyone would have backed that play, it's Bulkhead." Arcee said.

"It's simply too early to know the full extent of his condition." Ratchet started to explain. "Something as simple as a familiar sight or smell. Perhaps even a sound could trigger Bulkhead's awakening."

Miko then got her guitar and plugged it into the amp. She adjusted the sound and played a chord. Nothing happened for a few seconds before Bulkhead stirred.

"Bulkhead?" Miko asked, hoping her friend would get up. Her prayer was answered when Bulkhead sat up and pretended to play the guitar and hum along to the tune.

"I love that song! Miko!" Bulkhead exclaimed and Miko ran over to hug him. At last, everything was at peace.

**Wendy POV**

We had Bulkhead back and now everything was back to normal. Well, our normal anyway. The day was still young and Mama was still bored, so I decided to have some fun. The other Outcasts arrived and we managed to gather all bots except for Prowl, Daddy and Ratchet into the training room to play truth or dare.

"Why're we doing this again?" Elita asked as we all sat in a circle Indian style. I crossed my arms and looked at her.

"Because half of us are bored and we have nothing better to do." I said with a serious face. Elita shrugged and then looked at her sister. We explained the whole concept of truth or dare to them and that they had to do the dare/tell the truth.

"What if we don't wanna do any dares or say any truths?" Ironhide asked as he crossed his arms. I smirked and mimicked him.

"That's easy. We make up a rule once you play truth or dare. If you back down from one, then you have to remove a piece of your armor/clothes." I said and if we were anime, everyone would have sweat dropped. "You all decided to play, so there's no going back."

"Now that we have the rules settled, who wants to go first?" Anna said as she rubbed her hands together like a mad scientist. No one said a word and we Outcasts groaned in unison. "Fine then I'll pick. Let's see...Elita. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." said Elita, unsure.

"Ok then, do you have a lover anywhere?" Anna asked and the look on my aunt's face was one for the book. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. No one could hold back snickers at her reaction. "Well, we're waiting."

"Fine. It's, um...Jazz." Elita admitted and Jazz was shocked. I knew it!

"Alright, now was that so hard?" Anna said and went to her next victim. "Ironhide, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ironhide challenged. I seen some mischief in Anna's eyes and knew she had a good dare planned for him.

"I dare you to run around with a large bag on your head screaming that you went blind." Anna dared him and Ironhide gave her the 'are you crazy?' look.

"There's no way in Primus that I'm doing that!" Ironhide denied and then Anna held her hand up to silence him.

"Then take off a piece of your armor. Truth or Dare rules." Ann said as she crossed her arms. Ironhide grumbled as he stood up and managed to find a large bag from out of nowhere.

"Help! I went blind!" Ironhide exclaimed as he ran in a blind direction. Since he was blind, he couldn't see and he ran smack into the wall. I watched as he fell backwards with an force to make me lift off the floor. "Ow!"

We all had to laugh at that. Ironhide tore the bag off his head and tossed it to the other side of the room and sat back down, avoiding gazes. I giggled a little more before stopping for the next victim.

"Bulkhead, truth or dare?" Anna asked as he other friend gulped in fear. I wouldn't blame then for being scared.

"Dare?" Bulkhead asked himself. Anna looked at me and Kathy and we knew what dare she had for him.

"I dare you to do a back flip and then a split." Anna dared him and Bulkhead's eyes grew bigger than his head and I choked down a laugh. "Remember, you have to take off armor if you refuse."

"I'll try." Bulkhead said as he went to one side of the room. He then turned around and actually did a back flip before trying another. But the second one was messed up and he ended up doing a painful split. Us laughing our asses off didn't describe how we were. We couldn't breathe we were laughing so hard. "Help, I'm stuck." True to his word, Bulk couldn't get up and made us go back to giggles.

By the time we got Bulkhead up again, the poor guy had a small limp in his tep. He'll feel that in the morning.

"Bumblebee, truth or dare?" Anna asked and he held up two fingers in fear. "I dare you to throw Wendy up in the air like a ball and catch her." Wait, did she say my name?

"Why'd you choose me?" I asked Anna as I stood up.

"Cause it was your idea." Anna retorted and I walked over to Bumblebee. He carefully picked me up and tossed my into the air. I squealed in excitement as I felt the air go by me. He kept doing that for a few seconds when I heard heavy footsteps headed our way.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Ratchet said as he appeared and took in the scene before him. "What the frag are you all doing?"

"It's ok, Ratchet. I'm fine and we were all playing truth or dare." I said and he narrowed his eyes at the game.

"Well, you all need to get back to work. And don't scream unless you're dying, Wendy!" Ratchet ordered and the Outcasts groaned. Truth or Dare has been closed down.

"Thank God! I was starting to fear for my life." Jack said in relief and we glared at him.

"The dares for humans aren't that risky, Jack." Zach said as he hooked an arm around Anna. "Man up, dude."

"We need to try this again and maybe Ratchet can join in, too." I said in hopes that he would. He needed to be more fun.

**Thank God, chapter done! Next one is my favorite in season one where Ratchet goes all bad ass!**

**Now, I rushed to get this done because I have a beach trip tomorrow and staying there for a week. It's awesome and hope I can get ideas from the visit.**

**Please check out Sirius Pax's story of me and her roleplaying. We would love for you guys to check it out. Pretty please with sprinkles and cherries on top?**

**My fingers hurt and I'm tired cause its 2 in the morning. Please read and review, review, review!**


	27. Stronger, Faster, Crazier

**Hello world and all of the people who inhabit it! Yes, I just used a SpongeBob line. Now that I have your attention, here's another chapter just for you guys!**

**Finally, I made it to Ratchet getting drugged up on the synthetic energon. I have to admit, Ratchet was pretty good at fighting the Cons when he helped Arcee. I still wished that he kicked Megatron around a little more. That would have been awesome!**

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: her OCs**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: her OCs**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**Wendy POV**

I sat on the couch with Oliver napping on my lap again watching tv. Kathy and Zach were with me and busy watching the tv.

"Hey, guess what we have?" William said as he and Michael came up the stairs to us. Kathy and I looked at each other in confusion and then looked at him. William brought out a soccer ball from behind him and I smiled.

"Oh god, not that dreaded thing!" Kathy said as she covered her face. "You know that it always wants to end up hitting me in the face. I seen some of the bots look our way in confusion and then back to us.

"What is it?" Chromia asked.

"It's a soccer ball. We use it to play this game called soccer." William explained. "Kathy hates it because the ball always wants to aim for her face. Some of us are a little good. And by some people I mean her." William pointed to me and I looked away with a blush.

"William, you make me blush." I said. "Don't forget, you and Zach are good at soccer, too."

"Yeah, but you played longer than we have. You're the soccer star!" William said as he tossed the ball my way. I heard Kathy squeak behind me as I caught the ball and looked to see that she was hiding herself with her arms. "C'mon, we can toss this around a few times."

I put Oliver on the couch and went down the stairs with William and Michael. Anna and Zach decided to play with us and we got in a wide circle. I kicked the ball over to Zach and he gave a powerful kick to Michael. Michael thought quickly and head butted the ball over to Anna and she quickly kicked it to William.

"Is this how you play the game?" Ironhide asked as the rest of the bots showed up.

"Yeah, you can't use your hands at all for this game. You have to use your feet to kick the ball. That's not all, you can also use your head, your chest and your backside to play." William explained as Zach took the ball and showed them what to do.

William explained the rest of the rules and decided to do a small game. The bots would play in their holoforms and Ironhide and Bulkhead made some small nets as goals. We formed two teams: Team 1: Me, William, Zach, Ironhide, and Chromia. Team 2: Anna, Michael, Jazz, Raf, and Eilta.

"Let's party!" Zach said as he kicked the ball to William. William managed to dodge Michael and Jazz and then kicked it to Ironhide. Ironhide ended up stepping on the ball and falling backwards on his ass. I busted out laughing as did the others.

"That's not funny!" Ironhide whined and he stood up. He kicked the ball over to Chromia. She dodged Anna and Raf before kicking it to the goal. Anna managed to block the ball and kicked it to Eilta. Elita quickly kicked it about 5 feet in the air and William head butted it. He stumbled backwards, but remained standing. He then passed the ball to me, where I toyed with Raf.

Raf managed to sneak the ball away from me and he ran with the ball to Michael. Michael kicked it to Jazz and Zach managed to go in and swipe the ball before the ball made it to Jazz. William then whistled to us and I saw that we were in the corner almost and he was open. Zach nodded and I did too. Time for our secret move.

"Ironhide!" Zach called and pointed where he could stand. Ironhide stood there and Zach kicked the ball to William. William kicked the ball up in the air and Ironhide hit the ball off his head. Zach came up and kicked the ball towards the goal. The ball hit the edge of the goal and bounced back. I ran up and kicked it hard. Anna dodged out of the way as the ball aimed for her face. We scored!

"Yeah, we did it, we did it!" William cheered and I seen the others looking at us with shock. "Surprised?"

"How did you manage to pull that off?" Chromia asked as she walked over to us.

"We invented that move ever since we played soccer." Zach answered. "We call it the Fakeout."

"That was so cool! My cousins play soccer and they taught me how to play." Raf said.

"So that's how you weren't so confused when I messed with you." I said. "You must be pretty good."

"I need a break." Michael said and sat down on the steps. Oliver was near him and he walked over and sat on Michael's lap. "And now there's a kitten on me." I snorted and went to gather up my kitten.

Oliver protested and tried to get away, but I held onto him and he snuggled to me. He then climbed on my shoulder and purred. I felt him lick my ear and I giggled. I seen my guardian go into the med bay and decided to leave him be. I know how angry he gets.

Chromia and Anna decided to go out for a drive and the others decided to go into the training room to practice. Me, Raf and Sapphire decided to go check up on Ratchet.

"Hey, Ratchet!" I called and I seen him look up from a microscope.

"Hello, children." Ratchet gretted and went back to his microscope. "Hmm, surprisingly stable."

"Is that synthetic energon?" Raf and Sapphire asked together. They started to go on dates not too long ago and they are just so cute together.

"Well, yes in fact I'm preparing to test a sample. I seem you come equipped with protective goggles." Ratchet said as both lovebirds put some on. I shrugged, not wanting a pair or having one.

"Can we watch!?" Raf and Sapphire asked with excitement. Ratchet chuckled at their eagerness.

"We just add some to this test engine." Ratchet explained as he did said actions and we watched as the engine started to run.

"It works! Bee!" Raf yelled. And Ratchet interrupted him while waving a finger at him.

"Ep, ep, ep. This sidiration of the formula requires further trial before we could even think about using it for fuel, ammunition or first aid. Which is rather unfortunate since our own energon reserves are at an all time low." Ratchet explained with regret. He then explained how we needed to get this formula complete so they didn't need to go find it.

"I hope the formula works." Sapphire added. "By the sound of it, you guys really need it." Then a green light started to flash and it was the energon alarm.

"More energon on the move." Elita announced.

"Again?" Bulkhead nearly whined.

"The recent activities suggests a familiar pattern. The Decepticons are desperately scouting for deposits to mine." Dad said as he faced his soldiers. "Autobots-"

"Optimus." Ratchet interrupted him. "If one of you comes back wounded this time well, our energon reserves are nearly depleted."

"Understood, activate the ground bridge." Dad ordered and Ratchet did so. "Autobots, roll out!" He said his bad ass catchphrase and they went through the bridge."

"So, you wanna start another game?" William asked as he held the ball near me. "Or we could go in the training room to practice."

"Let's go practice in the training room." I answered and we both went into the training room. We passed the ball to each other and then felt the place tremor a tiny bit. "Was that an earthquake?"

"Wendy! William!" Raf yelled as he raced down the hall and into here.

"What's wrong, Raf?" William asked as he held the ball.

"Ratchet fell and he won't respond!" Raf said and my eyes widened. My guardian got knocked out!?What happened to him? We all raced in there and seen Sapphire and Snow sitting on him.

"Please tell me the guy didn't have a heart attack!" William said and I smacked him on the arm. "Ow!"

"Don't say that, I'm already worried about him!" I say and climb onto him near his face. "Ratchet, say something!"

"Ratchet! Come on, dude. You can't die on us!" Sapphire said and she motioned for Snow to lick him. Even though Snow did lick him, Ratchet didn't even shudder. "This is bad if he can't feel Snow."

"Ratchet! Wake up!" Raf yelled and Ratchet finally woke up. I sighed with relief as Ratchet groaned and sat up as we all got off him. I noticed his optics weren't aquamarine, but the same shade of green as the synthetic energon.

"Ugh, how is it that such small beings can be so loud?" Ratchet moaned as he stared at us. I swear I thought I saw something in his optics as he stared at me.

"Are you hurt? You fell." Raf asked and I stared back at him.

"I'm fine. I'm more than fine." Ratchet said as he loosened his arms a bit and then checked his own vitals. "Ha, energy efficiency is up by 30%, motor functions optimal, heh heh. Any word from the others?" We all shook our heads.

"Nope." William added. "Nada." I say and seen him look at me.

"_Ratchet, lock onto Eilta's coordinates and prepare an emergency ground bridge."_ Dad said from over the comm.

"I'm locked on. Eilta, decelerate and prepare to return to base." Ratchet told her.

"Save it, Ratchet! I'm too close!" My aunt replied and I felt nervous.

"Don't be a fool." Ratchet retorted and monitored her movements. "She's hurt. Man the groudbridge." My guardian quickly transformed and went into action. I was speechless. He never did that or rush out there to help. Mama came in and saw Ratchet rush out without warning.

"Did anyone else see that?" She asked and we all nodded. "What made him do that?"

"I have no idea." William said. Pretty soon, they all came back and Ratchet picked up Raf.

"Whoa!" Raf exclaimed as Ratchet bounced him in his palm.

"Hey there, little fella." Ratchet said and put Raf down.

"Alright, what's your secret?" Mama asked. I was thinking the same thing.

"No secret, just a thing I like to call...synth-en." He said and threw some to her.

"From the data Bulkhead transcribed? I thought the formula was..." Elita trailed off.

"Incomplete?" Ratchet finished her sentence. "Heh, not anymore."

"Finally, you got it complete." Ironhide said as the vile got passed to him. "I was wondering when you would finish it."

"So Ratchet makes a better tough guy than I do a smart guy?" Bulkhead asked as the vile was passed to him and then taken by Dad.

"Ratchet, I question the wisdom of using yourself as a test subject." said Dad. So do I. Ratchet had a bad vibe coming off of him and he didn't seem right.

"Optimus, you didn't see Ratchet out there. He was in overdrive! We should all try this stuff." Elita said with encouragement.

"Or give Ratchet more so we can have a vacation." Bulkhead said.

"I've been wanting some vacation time." Jazz added and he peeked at Eilta.

"I agree the initial result seems promising, but I recommend that further testing be confined to machines, not Autobots. Though outnumbered we may be old friend, we need a warrior in the laboratory right now, more than another in the field." Dad said as he put a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. Pretty soon, everyone went their separate ways.

"So, you guys wanna start another game?" William asked as he passed me the ball. I nodded and so did Zach and Raf. "Cool, we can do a two on two. Me and Wendy against Zach and Raf."

"I'm coming with you so I can cheer you on. But if that ball comes anywhere near my face, I'm leaving." Kathy said and I snorted.

"Sure thing, chica." I said and we walked into the hallway to play so we didn't get in anyone's way. William kicked the ball to me and I dodged Zach. I wasn't fast enough to dodge Raf and he snuck the ball away from me. William tried to get the ball from him, but he passed the ball to Zach and he kicked it away towards our goal.

"Goal!" Kathy yelled and she passed the ball to me. I passed the ball to William and he kicked the ball above Raf's head and to me. I managed to pass Zach and kicked the ball into their goal. "Goal!"

Raf kicked the ball to Zach and he toyed with William for a second before nearly tripping him and making the ball go past him. I quickly slid in and got the ball from Zach and managed to pass the ball to William. William took the ball over to their side and kicked the ball in their goal.

"Goal!" Kathy yelled and she threw the ball to us. "You guys are good!" We kept going like that for a few more minutes before we heard a noise. "What was that?" Just then, Bulkhead was thrown through the wall not too far away.

"Whoa!" Raf exclaimed and we all raced over to the scene. We got there in time to see Ratchet nearly punch Bumblebee in the face.

"What the hell happened in here?" Zach asked as we approached. Ratchet smirked at what he did and looked at us.

"I'm showing them how much better it would be if they take the synth-en!" He boasted and he looked at me. I all of a sudden felt nervous and then was picked up.

"Whoa!" I squealed as Ratchet held me in his palm.

"Hello, beautiful." Ratchet said low enough for only me to hear. I blushed and looked away as he started to walk away.

"Hey, we were playing a game!" William called to Ratchet and he snorted. "You can't take her, she's on my team!"

"Get Kathy to play your irrelevant game." Ratchet answered William and they disappeared from my sight. Wait, where was he taking me?

"Uhh, Ratchet, where're we going?" I asked. He didn't answer me as we stopped at his door. "Seriously dude, I'm kinda freaked out."

"Why are you nervous when you have me to protect you?" Ratchet asked as we entered the room and he closed the door. "You know, you look stunning in that outfit." I blushed again and looked at what I had on. I had on a striped tank top with a short skirt on and leggings along with my Converse shoes. Not much of an attention grabber, but why did he like it?

"Um, t-thanks." I say and start to fiddle with my hair. What's wrong with me? "Is there something y-you wanna t-talk about?" Ratchet chuckled before transforming around me. I squealed as I landed in the backseat. Ratchet activated his holoform beside of me and he gave me a sly smile.

"Do you like the stronger, faster me?" Ratchet asked as he slid a little closer. I felt my heart beat out of control as he inched near. Why was he so intimidating? "Don't you agree that the rest of Team Prime should take the synthetic energon?"

"Um...I don't know. Maybe not. I mean, yeah you're more stronger and faster, but the color change in your eyes is scary and you just...don't seem like yourself." I say as nice as possible instead of say in 'hell no.' "I like the old you. I don't want that to change." Ratchet frowned when I denied the idea of using the synthetic energon. Then he had a predatorial look in his eyes as he leaned in towards me.

**A quick little authors note here. This part of the story will get a little M-rated around here, but not a lot. For those of you who can't really handle this sorta thing, you can skip over it. I will let you know where the M-rated stuff will end. But if you decide to read, BE WARNED AND I WARNED YOU!**

"Maybe I'll have to change that." Ratchet said and I shivered at how menacing he sounded. Ratchet leaned in again and I tried to scoot out of the way, but there was no more room. He was practically on top of me.

"Ratchet, what're you-" I was interrupted by him putting a hand over my mouth and shushing me.

"Sh, sh, sh. Let me show you how wrong you are." He whispered in my ear and I felt a tingle go down my spine. He pinned me down underneath him and then I felt his teeth scrape against my ear. I froze on the spot. What the hell? What the hell was he doing?

Ratchet kissed the side of my head above my ear and then went down towards my neck. I blushed to high heaven and stayed still. Now I know what he was doing. I did want him to stop, but I didn't want him to stop. Why did I not want him to stop?

I felt him kiss my neck and I wanted to move so badly, but I couldn't. This wasn't like when I was raped, but it still felt the same. I was frozen worth of the decision I haven't made. Ratchet kept kissing my neck and made his way down to my shoulder. He went back up and nibbled my neck.

Ratchet removed his hand from my mouth and I felt that hand go down my waist. I felt the goosebumps go up my arms as he went lower. Why am I not doing anything? I didn't want to do this even though I wanted it. As I was still debating in my mind, Ratchet kissed down to my shoulder and I felt his teeth softly bite me.

Then his teeth bit the strap of my tank top and he moved it down my arm. I felt my heart race. Was he really gonna do this? Am I really gonna let him do this to me? He let out a predatorial growl. Ratchet's hand moved from my waist and I felt it go under my tank top. I shivered at the touch and he squeezed my hip. Ratchet went back to kissing my neck near my chin and go down near my lower shoulder area.

His hand squeezed my hip again and made it's way up, bringing my tank top with it. The cool air hit my stomach and I shivered again. My chin accidentally hit Ratchet's head and he stopped kissing my neck to look at me. There was still a predatory look in his eye and I watched as he leaned in towards me. Wait, is he gonna kiss me on the lips? He was and I fully prepared for it. Before his lips could touch mine, he stopped and growled again. This time, it was a frustrated growl. **(END M-RATED SCENE HERE)**

"I'll be there." Ratchet said, so he must've been answering his comm link. He looked back at me before answering my silent question. "There's another energon mine that needs infiltrating. We can do this another time." Ratchet then transformed and I was sitting in his palm again. I finally regained feeling in my paralyzed body as I readjusted my tank top strap and covered my stomach.

Ratchet exited his room with an annoyed look on his face and I put a hand over my racing heart. He really wanted to do that again later? I didn't feel comfortable with it because he's under the synthetic energon, but it sorta felt good as he did. I didn't know what was holding me back, the fact that he was under the synth-en or if he didn't really love me.

Ratchet stopped at the end of the hallway from the main room. He leaned up on the wall like a person trying to look cool would do. What the fuck?

"Autobots, roll out!" Dad ordered as they got ready to go.

"Hey, hey. Shouldn't we wait for our secret weapon?" Bulkhead asked, hinting Ratchet.

"This mission is unlikely to require medical expertise." Dad answered.

""But you never know if it may require additional fire power." Ratchet said and all eyes turned to us. "Bumblebee can handle ground bridge duty." Bumblebee buzzed in protest, but walked over to the ground bridge controls. Ratchet set me down near the controls.

"Stay here and keep looking beautiful. I'll be back in no time." Ratchet said low enough only for me to hear. I blushed and looked away. Bumblebee activated the bridge and Ratchet took the lead. "Time to put the HURT on those Decepticons!" Then they ran through the vortex. Bumblebee cut off the bridge and I felt the blush go away.

"Hey Wendy, you alright?" William asked as I came back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered, trying to keep the blush away.

"You sure? What did Ratchet want earlier?" William asked. I knew I had to think quick about what to say.

"Oh, nothing. He just wanted to talk." I say as casual as I could.

"Is there something going on with you and Ratchet?" William asked. Ok, have to think quick.

"William, did you hit your head too hard with the ball? Nothing's going on between us." I say and turn away to hide the blush that was coming up. I noticed the ball not too far away and I went to go pick it up. "Wanna go for another game? There won't be anymore disruptions." William smirked, but I could tell he was gonna pester me about Ratchet later.

"I wanna join!" Sapphire called as she used her flames to speed run towards us.

"Sure thing!" Kathy called. "Just as long as I don't play." Team 1: Wendy, Zach, William. Team 2: Raf, Sapphire, Anna.

"Let's roll!" Zach said as he used Dad's catchphrase. He kicked the ball back to William and Williamran towards the corner. The other team followed him and had him cornered. William kicked the ball up and headbutted it towards Zach. Zach kicked the ball to me where it was open and I gave it a powerful kick. The ball went in the other goal.

"That's one point for Team 1." Kathy announced as she kept score. Raf kicked the ball to Sapphire and she and Snow ran towards our goal. Zach slid out towards Sapphire and managed to swipe the ball from her. Anna slid past Zach and blocked him as she got the ball from him. She ran towards out goal and kicked the ball towards it. The ball hit the edge of the goal, but didn't go in. Raf and I ran towards the ball and had a foot fight over it. Raf caught me off guard as he managed to maneuver the ball towards our goal and kicked the ball in it.

"Goal for Team 2." Kathy announced and I kicked the ball to William. William took the ball and kicked it to Zach who then motioned for us to get in position. Zach maneuvered the ball in between Sapphire's legs and kicked it to William. William kicked the ball in the air and then headbutted it to me. I kicked the ball to their goal and it bounced off the edge. I then kicked it hard as it went flying in their goal.

"And last goal is for Team 1." Kathy announced. Our team won. I was tired from playing and soccer really got my mind off of Ratchet.

"You guys are really good." Sapphire said as she and Raf sat down by the stairs. Snow plopped over ok the ground like he was playing dead. "You three make a good team."

"Thanks." Zach said as he sat down beside of Anna. "We use teamwork and strategy." Bumblebee buzzed something.

"Bee says you guys did good." Raf translated and I gave my brother a thumbs up. He did the same and I smiled.

"_Bumblebee, bridge us back."_ Dad said from over the comm link.

"That was fast." William said as he stood up. I stood up too and moved away from the ground bridge. Bee opened the bridge, but no one came through.

"What the hell?" Anna said as we stared. "Are they being fashionably late or something?"

"I have no idea. Maybe someone could go over there and jump back if they come in." Kathy said as we waited. I noticed the ball by the ground bridge and I didn't want the bots to squish it. I kicked the ball over to Zach and caught the ball as Ratchet came through the bridge.

"Hey Ratchet, did you-Whoa!" I was interrupted as Ratchet picked me up and set me by his neck. "What the hell are-"

"Hang on!" Ratchet ordered as he went back through the ground bridge. "Wendy!" I heard multiple voices say as we went through the vortex.

Ratchet grabbed Bulkhead and threw him into Dad and Elita. He flipped Jazz over his shoulder and grabbed me. Ratchet's grip was too tight as he held me out in front of him. Ironhide and Chromia looked like they were gonna attack Ratchet until they saw me. Ratchet transformed and I was set in the passenger seat. He swerved as he took off and I got my breath back.

"Ratchet, what the hell are you doing!?" I asked, trying to keep the panic from entering my voice.

"I'm going to prove to Optimus that using the synth-en is a good idea by killing Megatron. I also need a witness of Megatron's defeat and what a better person than Optimus' daughter." Ratchet explained. My eyes widened as I heard this. What the shit did that synthetic energon do to him?

"Are you shitting me? Ratchet, that's crazy! You'll get killed!" I objected and heard him growl.

"Be quiet!" Ratchet ordered and the seatbelt wrapped around me. He squeezed me tight and I had to fight for my breath. "You can either agree with me and come with me now or I will use drastic measures. It's your choice sweetspark." The seatbelt squeezed me tighter and moved up around my upper chest area. Oh god, he's even doing it here. I saw black dots in my vision as he squeezed me harder. I felt pain and I nodded my head.

"Ok!" I said as the last of my breath nearly left me.

"Good girl." Ratchet said as he loosened the seat belt and I gasped for breath. "You made the right decision, Wendy." Well of course I did, I had to breathe somehow. He kept the seatbelt around me to keep from moving and it stayed around my upper chest area. It felt uncomfortable and a little sore, but in was afraid to say anything to make him do it again.

We ended up stopping at a mine that was unguarded. I hope that Dad and the others would hurry and help me stop Ratchet. The seatbelt retracted and Ratchet transformed again. He held me tightly again and it didn't help my sore chest. I squirmed in his grip. Ratchet set me down and I put a hand over my sore chest.

"We won't be long. Try to keep up." Ratchet ordered and he ran ahead. I had to run to catch up with him and it hurt to breathe. God, I hope he didn't break any ribs. I rounded the corner to see Ratchet knocking out the Vehicons.

"Wow." I say as I see Ratchet fight. He was stronger and faster and he knew how to kick ass. I couldn't stop myself from watching him as he fought. In fact, he was down right sexy! Wait, where the fuck did THAT come from? I blushed as Ratchet finished beating up the last Vehicon.

I ran towards him as he disappeared behind the corner. I got there in time to see Ratchet finish beating up Breakdown. Ratchet picked up Breakdown and forced him to move forward.

"Move it, Con." Ratchet growled and he looked to me. "C'mon, sweetspark." I ran behind him and wondered if everything would be fine. I didn't feel safe. I wondered if I was more safer with the Decepticons than with Ratchet. We got close enough to hear Megatron.

"And what new Autobot would that be?" Megatron said as they came into view. Ratchet let Breakdown fall to the floor as Megatron and Knock Out noticed him.

"Hoo ah!" Ratchet said as Knock Out started to stutter.

"THAT is your new fearsome enemy?" Megatron chuckled. "He's Optimus Prime's medic. And he brought along Prime's daughter." Oh god, he saw me. Ratchet growled as he put a foot in front of me, hiding me from view.

"Stay away from my femme!" Ratchet growled and I blushed as I seen Knock Out's eyes widen. "And Megatron, I'm your doctor of doom." Ratchet charged at Megatron and punched him square in the jaw, sending him backwards into the wall. Megatron wiped the energon from his mouth and looked at it.

"Alright then." Megatron said with venom in his voice. Oh god, Ratchet's doomed.

"For Cybertron!" Ratchet yelled as he charged again. Megatron caught Ratchet's fist and twisted his arm, nearly breaking it. As Megatron kept Ratchet's arm that way, Ratchet yelled in pain and I gasped.

"Ratchet is more spirited than I recollect." Megatron said to Knock Out.

"Chemical enhancement, perhaps?" Knock Out guessed. Megatron used his other fist to hit Ratchet and it made him leak energon.

"No!" I yelled as Megatron threw Ratchet to the ground. "There's your laboratory sample, doctor. Find out if a chemical can do this for Optimus Prime's lap dog, imagine what it could do for our troops." Megatron said and he walked away.

"Optimus, I've been a fool." Ratchet said weakly and I ran to him. I noticed his eyes were changing color.

"Hang on, Ratchet. You'll be ok." I say and hug his face. I noticed Knock Out staring at me as he sucked the energon from Ratchet.

"I can deal with you later." Knock Out said as he got the vile full.

"Leave us alone, asswipe!" I say and hug Ratchet tighter. Knock Out growled as he put down the vile and grabbed me. "Let go of me you giant walking cherry!" I struggled. My chest was still sore from earlier and I stopped. Knock Out ignored me and stood up.

"Doctor to doctor, I must say your contribution to the Decepticon cause is very much appreciated. And you also got me a lab rat as a bonus. I'll be sure to boast of your accomplishment when you're gone." Knock Out said to Ratchet a she transformed his other hand into a saw. "Which will happen in 3, 2, 1!"

"No, Ratchet!" I yelled and reached out to him. There was a loud noise that distracted Knock Out.

"Scrap!" He exclaimed. Ratchet grabbed Knock Out's arm and kicked him backwards. He dropped me and Ratchet quickly caught me. He set me down in time for Knock Out to charge and pin him to the wall. I ran to the synthetic energon vile and saw Ratchet headbutt Knock Out. Knock Out swung at Ratchet, but my guardian moved in time and the saw got stuck in the cave wall. I seen Ratchet make his way to me and pick up the vile. He looked at it before looking at me and I shook my head.

"What are you going to do, drink it?" Knock Out laughed as he struggled with his saw.

"No, I'm going to destroy it." Ratchet answered as he threw the vile against the wall, breaking it as Knock Out freed himself.

"You idiot! Megatron will have my head!" He yelled. Then Ratchet fell to the ground and I ran over to his head. Knock Out glared at me and I held onto Ratchet. Knock Out turned and ran as footsteps approached. I didn't realize I was crying until Dad commed Bee. He picked me up to comfort me as the others got Ratchet. We got back to base and they hooked him up to regular energon. I sat down by him and saw Mama come in.

"Are you ok, Wendy?" she asked and I nodded.

"When will he wake up?" I asked as I wiped away a tear.

"I don't know, we did the best we could, Wendy." Mama said.

"Wendy." Dad said as he came in. "Did Ratchet say or do anything distressing to you while he was under the trance of the synthetic energon?"

"No." I lied. I didn't want him to freak out over me. I'm not important.

"Who did that?" Dad asked as he motioned to my arms. There was a mark where Ratchet squeezed me with the seat belt.

"Knock Out did it." I lied as I saw Mama glare and Dad's eyes turn red for a second. Dad nodded and offered me his hand to step on. I shook my head. "I wanna stay with Ratchet." He nodded again and he and Mama left the room.

I laid down on Ratchet's chest and felt the weight of the day on my shoulders. I fell asleep to Ratchet's sparkbeat. I don't know how long I was out, but I woke up to someone petting me on the head. I sat up and saw Ratchet petting me.

"Ratchet!" I say and hug his face.

"Wendy, I can't forgive myself for what I put you through." Ratchet said as he turned his head away.

"Ratchet, I'm ok. You didn't hurt me." I lied. He started at the seat belt marking and I his them with my hair. "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Wendy, I remember hurting you like that, but I cannot remember what happened after I threw Bulkhead through the wall. What happened?" Ratchet asked. "What did I do to you?" I knew I had to lie about that. He doesn't need to know.

"You did nothing. All you did was ask me if the others should use the synthetic energon." I lied. He seemed satisfied with that answer, but he had guilt all over his face. I hugged him again. "I swear that I forgive you. You don't have to be sorry for yourself. I'm not mad at you." I say and nuzzle him. Ratchet lifted a hand and hugged me back. "But if you scare me like that again, all bets are off!"

Ratchet chuckled and nodded. I hugged him again and figured that I still needed a nap. So I fell asleep to Ratchet petting my head again.

**End chappie! I hope you all like and I'm back from vacation! I'll hopefully be updating faster than before. No flames please and review, review, review!**


	28. Vacation time

**I'm back peoples! Did you miss me? Nah, ok I get it. I completely forgot to mention that Sirius Pax helped me majorly in the last chapter. And I also forgot to mention the role play name. The name of the role play story is called the wacky roleplays. Please read and review it for us! That shit is funny and it would mean a whole lot to us.**

**Anyway, my sister will be heading to band camp soon and my brother doesn't bother me, so I'll have peace and quiet to work on future chapters. Anywho, let's roll!**

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: her OCs**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: her OCs**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**Wendy POV**

After the synthetic energon crisis, Ratchet has been a little distant from me. I was upset by that. I had something special planned for today. I decided that today would be a Team Prime family day. We could all have a small vacation for a day at least.

I talked to Ratchet about it and he agreed after I begged him. For Saturday only, we were going to spend the day at the beach and have fun. Meanwhile, we were all getting ready for our one day vacation.

I know that the beach means bathing suits, but there was no way in hell I was gonna put one on. I was fine with gym shorts and a tank top. But of course, Kathy and Anna were having none of it.

"Oh come on, Wendy. You have to wear a bathing suit. It's called the beach for a reason." Kathy argued with me. She was holding the two piece in her hand and I had my arms crossed.

"I'm not gonna put that thing on." I say and sit down on the bed. Oliver sat down with me and nuzzled my hand.

"It's not our fault this was the only suit in your size. There were no more one pieces in your size." Anna backed up Kathy. I shook my head.

"I can wear some shorts and a tank top. I don't need no bathing suit." I protested against them. But they wouldn't have it.

"It's the only thing you have right now. Wear it and be happy!" Kathy said and tossed me the suit. I caught it and groaned. I didn't like these kind of bathing suits and I didn't want to wear one in front of Ratchet. He surprisingly wanted to come with us. He just wanted to nap the whole time, but I wasn't gonna let him.

But I still didn't wanna wear this excuse for a bathing suit. I was uncomfortable with my body because thanks to the neglect I had, I never really got the growth and nutrients I needed for when I grew. That's why I'm so skinny and small. It's why everyone thinks I'm a 7th grader and a Barbie doll. Not only that, but I had too many scars from the past I didn't want to show. That's why I liked one pieces better than two pieces.

I put on the suit and then put on my other clothes over it. I wasn't taking it off until I got to the beach. Kathy and Anna were satisfied with my answer and I glared at them. They ignored me and started to change into their bathing suits. I grumbled to myself and waited for them to change. As soon as they were done, we went into the main room where they were all waiting.

"Do we have everything?" Agent Fowler asked as he came by. He heard about the beach day and decided to tag along with us. He was dressed like a person from the beach. Ratchet activated the bridge and Michael and William ran forward.

"FREEDOM!" They yelled and disappeared. The rest of us humans laughed and we ran out next. I felt the heat and warmth of the sun on my skin and I seen the ocean.

"C'mon, Wendy, lets go." Kathy said as she and Anna took off the clothes covering their bathing suits. I nearly froze on the spot and saw the Autobots come through the bridge. Agent Fowler stayed behind so he could close the bridge from inside of the base and fly over in his jet. I really didn't want to take anything off. I was afraid of what they were gonna say or stare at my scars. "It'll be ok, Wendy. They probably won't notice."

"Fine." I say and take off the shirt and shorts. I felt a few stares and I looked down.

"Wendy...was it that bad?" Jack asked and I seen him stare. I looked down at my body. I had to have surgery for something when they found me close to death on the floor at my house. There was a long scar where I had stitches on my side and there were slightly faded scars on my midsection from beer bottles or knife cuts. My arms and legs were just as bad. Even my back had some scars. My face was the only thing that never really got cut, only bruised.

"Yeah, Jack. He showed no mercy. Even in the end." I say and I noticed Dad's optics turn red for a second along with Ratchet and a few other Autobots. I looked away.

"That's all in the past now. C'mon, lets go play in the waves!" Kathy said and she pulled me away to the ocean. I walked in the ocean and it was pretty warm. I smiled evily and shoved Kathy in the waves. Once she sat up, she gave me a glare and I stuck my tongue out at her. "You're so dead, Wendy!"

Kathy chased me and I ran across the beach to stay away from her. I eventually hid behind Ratchet's foot and she stopped chasing me. I was tired from running everywhere and seen Ratchet looking at me with a weird expression. I blushed and waved at him.

"Sup? Are you having a good time?" I asked as he set me on his hand.

"I will when the other will leave me alone so I can take a nap." Ratchet answered and I rolled my eyes. Typical Ratchet. "That is the main reason I wanted to come here."

"You and I both know that the rest of us won't let you nap. Not even me." I say and he looks at me.

"Why not? I thought that you wanted me to enjoy this little vacation?" Ratchet asked. I crossed my arms.

"Because you can spend the rest of the vacation with us. And you can spend it with me." I say and blush at the last part. I hear his cooling fans cut on at the last part also and we both looked away from each other. Before we could say anything else, something hit me in the back and I turned around to see Kathy with a sandy hand. I gasped at her and she smiled.

"Payback, sister." she said and I growled at her. I tried to get the leftover sand off my back, but it wasn't working and it was making my back itch. Ratchet used his other finger to wipe my back and I smiled at him. he smiled back.

"Alright, put me down so I can get her back." I say to him and he nods. after he set me down, Kathy took off and I ran after her with wet sand in my hand. "Get back here, Kathy!" I chased her and finally managed to get close enough where I could hit her with the wet sand. She screeched and I ran out into the water to stay away from her. I nearly got caught in the undertow, but someone grabbed me in time and pulled me up.

"Are you ok, Wendy?" Dad asked and I nodded. He was in his holoform and only had on swim trunks. I nearly laughed at him, but I held it in and he decided to swim with me. I managed to shove Dad into the waves and he grabbed me and threw me in. Before I could get back up, Dad got under me and lifted me up. I tried to get out of his grip, but he had me firm.

"Daddy, put me down!" I managed to wiggle out of his grip only to have Ironhide in his holoform grab me. "No! You'll never take me alive!" Dad got me under my arms and Ironhide got my legs.

"Ready Prime? On three." Ironhide said and I tried to wiggle out of their grasp.

"No, I'll be good! I swear!" I yelled as they positioned me over water.

"One!" they said together. "Two!"

"No, please!" I say, but it was too late. "Three!" I was thrown into the water and I surfaced to see them both laughing. I crossed my arms and managed to get some sand and threw it at Ironhide. It hit him on the chest and he glared at me. I took shelter behind Dad as he scooped up wet sand and threw it at us. Dad shielded me and we both tried to maneuver behind Ironhide. I got hit with sand at least twice before we stopped.

"Having fun, dudes?" I asked them and they nodded. I hugged Dad and went to sit down. Raf was building a sand castle with Bumblebee, Sapphire, Jack and Miko. Anna and Zach were throwing sand at each other and William was tanning. Michael and Kathy were playing in the ocean with their guardians. The other Autobots were trying to keep from being defense objects from Michael and Kathy's sand war.

"Wendy!" Kathy yelled as she ran over to me and hid behind me. "Protect my face!" I seen Michael halt from throwing sand in my face and he gave in.

"I can't hit Wendy." he said and put down his sand. Kathy smiled and threw her sand and it hit him in the chest. "I've been hit! Find me a wife and tell her I love her!" Michael dramatically fell over and pretended to die. Kathy and I laughed at his act and he smiled at the attention.

"Hey, I just noticed that William is asleep over there." Kathy said and she pointed to William. "Wanna cover him in sand?" Michael and I smiled evilly and we ran over to William. He was snoozing the day away and we worked silently, letting out little bursts of giggles and laughs. We finally got him covered in sand from the neck down. "Hey, Willy, time to get up!"

"I never meant to fall asl-What the hell!?" William exclaimed as he woke up from his slumber to find himself buried. "Haha, guys, very funny. Could you get me out now?" We were laughing and William rolled his eyes.

"I wish I could, but this is too funny!" I say and giggle. He smirks since he made me laugh and then struggled.

"I'm just a little head!" he said and then looked at his sand covered body. "Ahh! I've been beheaded!" We laughed and then started to get him out. When we did, he shook the sand off him. "Ugh, I got sand down my trunks. Man that's uncomfortable." He went to wash off the sand in the ocean and I laughed at him.

I turned around to see Ratchet transform and his holorform turn on. His holoform had on swimming trunks and he had a six pack. I couldn't stop staring at him. I never seen his holoform without a shirt on and I was completely captivated. It was almost like when I seen him fight the Vehicons and I dtared at him in awe. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and to stop staring at Ratchet. I don't know what made him turn on his holoform, but it must be worth bruising his pride.

"Wendy, c'mon! Let's go help Raf with his sand castle." Kathy said as she took my arm and led me over there. With everyone helping Raf, his sand castle was big and very impressive. Bulkhead was telling everyone what to do so the castle would stay upright and not fall over. I stayed with Kathy and Bumblebee and we helped. Every once in a while, Kathy would throw some sand at people and they won't notice that it's her.

Bumblebee and I worked together on the moat surrounding the castle. We dug a trench and then went back and forth with pails of water. We even made a small dip in the sand where we walked to the sand castle and back. Ratchet actually wanted to help out with us, even Prowl. Once we got done, we all decided to take a picture of the grand castle. Agent Fowler took the picture and we all managed to fit in the picture somehow.

"C'mon, we can go swimming now!" Kathy said as she dragged me out into the ocean waves. When we were younger, Kathy's family went on a beach trip and she invited me. We would always pretend that we were mermaids in the sea and sing songs from the Little Mermaid. And that's what we were doing now. "I wish I could be part of that world!" we both sang and then someone grabbed me before throwing me under. I quickly sat up and glared at Michael, who was laughing his ass off.

"Michael, you asshole! Lemme get some sand..." I threaten and try to reach down to grab some sand. But he grabbed me and lifted me bridal style. "Damn it, put me down or I'll cover you in sand whenever you fall asleep!" I yelled and then fell into the ocean. The bastard dropped me! He was so gonna get it!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Kathy screamed and we both looked at her. "SHARK!" She pointed at a dark fin in the water and it was big. That made every human who was by the water run out and onto the sand.

"Move, move, move, move, move, move!" William muttered like a mantra as he ran to safety. Michael grabbed my arm and led me out of the water with Kathy running behind us. The bots looked at us in confusion as we ran out of the water like chickens.

"What in Primus' name is wrong?" Prowl asked as he got up from robo-sunbathing.

"There's a shark in the water!" Anna said as she pointed to the fin that popped back out of the water. "Those things are dangerous to humans. They eat humans or attack humans usually." The bots looked out to the water and seen the fin. Ironhide transformed and walked out to the water's edge and leaned out to grab the fin from the water. I felt my mouth open as he lifted the shark up.

It was a pretty good sized one and it wasn't a great white, thank god. The Outcasts were either gaping at what Ironhide did or yelling in disbelief. I couldn't believe it either. That was impressive. The shark wiggled and tried to chomp off Ironhide's fingers. It wasn't gonna work.

"Is this what you humans are afraid of?" Ironhide asked as he started to bring the shark to our level. We all backed up on instinct and shielded ourselves from the shark and Ironhide stopped. "It doesn't even seem that dangerous."

"You have no idea." Jack said as he shielded Miko, who was hiding behind him. "Those things have killed countless humans before. They even get bigger."

"Ironhide, put the creature back in the water." Dad ordered.

"Throw it all the way back in the ocean if you can." Zach said. "I'd rather not be a snack once we step back in the water." Ironhide nodded and then threw the shark out into the water. It went far out and splashed into the ocean. Bye bye, shark.

"I don't care if the shark's all the way out there, I'm not going out there." Kathy said as she walked away. "I'm going back to sunbathing." I rolled my eyes at her and only Miko, Zach, Anna and I went back in the water. Jack eventually came in when he didn't see anything.

"Hey, the tide went out." I said as I seen the waves not reaching the same spot it was. "Oh hey, look at the small pools." There were small pools that the tide never got and they always got my attention whenever we came to the beach. I went over to it and sat down. It was small and the water only swallowed my lap. These pools were the best whenever the ocean waves were too rough for people to be out in. I always loved then for that.

"I love these small pools!" Kathy said as she sat down beside of me. "I just wish it were a little bigger."

"Me too." I said as I leaned back on my elbows to enjoy the sun. The rest of the Outcasts joined as well as the other humans. Miko splashed Raf and Jack and they started to splash her. Sapphire was with Jazz and Elita as they played in the sand again. I watched as William and Michael started having a water fight of their own. I seen Ratchet motioning for me to come over to him and I got up.

"I'll be back." I said and walked over to him. I felt my heart race as I walked over. "Whatcha need Ratchet?" I saw him stare at me for a second before grabbing my hand.

"I want to show you something." he said and led me away. I blushed at how he was holding my hand and walked with him. I wonder where he's taking me? We were a little ways from the others as he led me down the beach. He stopped at another small pool. This one was more deeper and went to my chest area if I stood in it. There were shells and a few small fish in there and the water was crystal clear.

"Wow." I say as I observe the scene below me. I noticed Ratchet looking at me out of the corner of my eye as I looked in the small pool below. We had to stand on rocks that half hid the pool. "Whoa!" I said as I slid and landed in the water. I felt something grab my hand and help lift me up. I looked at Ratchet as he steadied me. The water went to his stomach area and I had to stop staring at his abs.

"Are you ok?" Ratchet asked as he put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and blushed at the contact. I seen him blush and then I had an idea. Smirking, I splashed him and laughed at his facial expression. Ratchet glared and then splashed me as I tried to get away. The pool was small around and I found myself cornered by the rocks as Ratchet grabbed me and held me bridal style before dropping me.

"Ratchet, no fair!" I say as I wipe the water from my eyes and try to push my hair back. Ratchet got some of my hair and put it back in place as he stood closer to me.

"You had it coming, Wendy." Ratchet said as he hugged me. I hugged him back and blushed. "I thought you would like this pool instead. Do you?" I nodded and rested my head against his chest. This moment felt just right and I closed my eyes. We stayed like that for a bit before we heard thunder. I looked up to see clouds start to form over the ocean and start to cover the sun.

"I think we may have to leave." I say and look to Ratchet. "Staying in the ocean while there's a storm is a big no-no." Ratchet nodded and then lifted me up on the rocks. I blushed and watched as he pushed himself up on the rocks. We both walked back in silence and then it started to drizzle. Everyone was packing up and Agent Fowler went to his jet to fly back to base and bridge us back.

"Wendy, where did you and Ratchet go?" asked Michael as we approached. I picked up a pail and put it with the rest of the stuff.

"Ratchet took me to another pool. That one was deeper." I answered him and grabbed a towel to dry myself off. It was cold now that the sun was gone and it barely started to drizzle. Michael was about to ask me about what happened, but the groundbridge opened not too far away. "Oh look, the groundbridge. That was fast." I can't believe that Agent Fowler made it back that fast to the base. We raced in first to keep from getting even more wet than we already were.

"Girls call shower first!" Anna announced as us Outcast girls went to find some clothes. I heard the guys groan in disappointment as we raced inside the bathroom. We got done with our showers and I put my hair in a braid. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a protein bar to hold me until tomorrow. Then I felt someone grab me. It was Bumblebee.

"Whatcha doin, Bee?" I asked as he put me on his shoulders. Just recently, he started using the radio stations to talk to us after Anna gave him the idea. It made it easier on all of us now. Bumblebee was really happy now that he didn't have to have someone translate what he was saying each time.

"Starship captain...and his honey...are taking...us out somewhere...tonight!" Bee said using different stations. Mom and Dad were taking us somewhere tonight? Sweet!

"Really? Do you know where?" I asked and Bumblebee shook his head.

"I have no idea." he said in one station. "It's a very...big secret." I nodded in understanding. I wonder where we're going.

"We just got out of water, so I don't think we'll be playing in water very soon." I said and thought hard. "Maybe...we're going somewhere secret or someplace that's not populated. It must be special if we're going tonight." Bee nodded and helped me with guesses.

After a while of guessing, we just gave up and I played a few rounds of racing to clear our minds and pass time. He always beat me and I wished I knew how to work the controls of the car. Of course, Bumblebee had the mind of a car, no pun intended.

"Bumblebee, Wendy come here." Dad said and we both passed the controls to whoever wanted to paly next.

"Whatcha need, Daddy?" I asked as Bee put me in his hand. Bee gave me to Dad and Mama appeared behind him. She was about six months or so into her pregnancy and her stomach was pretty big. You couldn't really tell that she was pregnant while her holoform was activated. But now she was getting to the point to where she can't transform anymore.

"Us four are going out somewhere." Dad answered me and I perked up.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Bumblebee beeped along, probably asking where we were going also.

"You will find out." Dad said and Mama huffed. I guess she didn't know where we were going, either. Ratchet opened the bridge and we all walked through. We were in a large field with a forest nearby. The field had flowers of all kinds growing in it. There was a large pond nearby and a waterfall. A lone willow tree was growing by the pond. It was so beautiful.

"Wow." I said in wonder as I took in the surroundings. This place was so peaceful, I wondered if other humans came here to have a picnic. Bumblebee buzzed what I guessed was a 'wow' also. Mama was also impressed at the sight and she had a shocked look on her face. "How did you find this place?"

"Ratchet and I found places where the Decepticons will not be able to find our signatures. That is why we chose that beach and chose this place. This place is one of Earth's many beauties." Dad explained and then set me down. "We can stay here until it gets dark."

"I know where I'm going." I say and race over to the willow tree. "I'll be climbing the tree if you need me!" I make it to the tree and start to climb it as Bumblebee made his way over. He would catch me if I fell. I managed to make it to the top in about a minute. Bumblebee cheered for me and I bowed from the top of the tree. He offered a hand to me and I stepped on. He set me down on the ground and I thanked him.

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" Bumblebee said from one station. I smiled at him and then walked over to the pond. Mom and Dad were sitting on the other side of the pond and they waved at us. We waved back.

"Hey, you wanna skip rocks with me?" I asked him and he cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Skipping rocks is when you take a rock and throw it at the water. If you throw it right, then the rock skips on the water a few times. It's really fun to try." Bumblebee nodded and transformed and activated his holoform.

"Show me how." he asked and I went over to where there were many rocks.

"First, you have to find a flat rock like this." I say and show him a flat rock. "If you don't use a flat rock, it won't skip and it'll sink. Then you use your wrist to fling it at the water and the rock will hopefully skip" I showed him and threw the rock. It skipped three times before sinking.

"Alright, my turn." Bumblebee said and picked up a flat rock. He positioned himself to throw the rock and he threw it. His rock skipped about three times. "Ha, I did it!"

"Sweet and on the first try!" I say and give him a high five. "Let's keep trying." We continued to skip rocks until we couldn't find anymore flat rocks.

"I think we ran out of flat rocks." I say after searching for some. Then I picked up a regular rock and tried to skip it, but it sank on contact. "Looks like we're done."

"Aw man!" Bumblebee groaned and he deactivated his holoform. He offered his hand for me to step on and I climbed on. We walked back to Mom and Dad sitting by the edge of the pond.

"Hey guys!" I greeted as Bumblebee sat Indian style beside of Dad. "Whatcha doin?"

"We were trying to figure out what plants those are." Mama answered and pointed to the pond. There were a bunch of green pads on the water and I seen some frogs on them. "Do you know what they are?" I nodded.

"Yeah. They're called water lilies. They're so pretty and I haven't seen any that bloomed before." I answered her and stared at the lilies. Some of them had bloomed and the blooms were a pretty shade of pink and white.

"I like them. And they have a pretty name." Mama said and rubbed her enlarged stomach.

"Earth has many beautiful creatures and plants that Cybertron doesn't have. We still have yet to study this planet and of it's inhabitants." Dad said as he looked at the water lilies.

"Do you two want to feel the sparkling kick?" Mama asked as she put her hand where the sparkling was supposedly kicking. I nodded and Bumblebee let out excited chirps and buzzes. Dad lifted me to Mama's stomach and I put a hand there. After waiting for a moment, I felt a kick and then another right after that one.

"I felt it!" I say in excitement and let Bumblebee feel. He was just as excited and his eyes widened. He buzzed excitedly and nearly started jumping around like a girl would. "Oh, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No, Ratchet can't tell. He doesn't have all of the tools he needs to find out the gender yet." Mama answered.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" I asked. Mama shook her head. "I have an idea. Why don't you name it something from Earth? There are names like Ambrose and Azalea. That's how my sister was named."

"We can think about it later." Mama said as she looked at Dad. This felt familiar as I started to remember something from long ago.

_Flashback_

_I looked at Mama as she put a hand on her tummy. It was big and round. Daddy said that the baby was gonna be a girl and that I was gonna have a little sister._

_"Mama, what will the baby be like?" I asked and look at her._

_"Hopefully she'll be like your father. And be less noisy like you." Mama joked._

_"Hey!" I pouted and saw her put a hand on her tummy again. "What's she doin?"_

_"She's kicking. Do you wanna feel?" I shook my head yes and put my hand on her tummy. I didn't feel anything and then felt the baby kick. "Do you feel?"_

_"Yeah. Does it tickle when she does that?" I asked as she kicked again. Mama nodded. "Whatcha gonna name her?"_

_"I don't know yet. Me and Daddy are still thinking about it." Mama said and rubbed her stomach._

_"Why don't you name her something pretty like Rose or Amber or Crystal?" I asked and she looked up in thought. "Will any of those names work?"_

_"Those names are pretty, Wendy. I'll talk to Daddy about it and see what he thinks. Do you wanna talk to her?" Mama asked and my eyes widened. I can talk to the baby while she's still in Mama's tummy? Cool!_

_"Ok!" I say and put my hand back where she was kicking. "Hi. I'm Wendy, your big sister. Mama says that you kick her a lot. Why do you kick a lot? I hope you can tell me when you get older. Daddy says that he wants to protect us from bad stuff and that he loves you. Guess what? I love you too and I can be strong like Daddy. I can protect us both from bad stuff and bad people. I promise."_

_"You're adorable, Wendy." Mama said as she got done laughing. I smiled and put my hand back on the spot where she kicked. I can't wait till the baby is born._

_End flashback_

I snapped back in reality as Mama asked if we wanted to talk to the sparkling. Bumblebee buzzed in excitement as he started talking to the sparkling, something I had to smile at. I wonder which message I would send to him/her. I waited patiently for Bumblebee to finish what he was saying. I'm sure the sparkling could understand him. Bee stood back and it was my turn to talk.

"Hi, I'm Wendy and I'm your older sister. I may not look like you guys, but I'm still your sister. I can't wait to find out if you're a boy or girl. I don't care what you are, I'll still love you all the same." I said and seen the others smile. "I promise that I'll be a better sister this time. I don't wanna lose you like I did Prim. I promise to protect you even if it means dying. I promise."

We stayed out there until it was dark. I seen a shooting star and we all made a wish. I'm pretty sure the wish was about the sparkling and him/her being safe. I wanted my little brother/sister to be safe. I know Silas was gonna come after her and so was Megatron. I don't wanna lose another sibling from anyone or anything.

We went back inside and I hoped that my wish would come true. I want my brother/sister to be safe with every fiber of my being. I made a promise I don't wanna break and don't plan on breaking.

**Chappie end! Anyone like? I hope so. Next chapter is the play so I can go ahead and get that out of the way. I won't go through the whole play, but I will go through the plot line and put down the songs they'll sing. And do you guys wanna know the name of the play? Ok, they're doing American Idle: Murdering the Music. I don't know if you heard of it, but I seen this in my middle school play.**

**And school is coming back in another two weeks or so for me and that means less updating time. But I won't give up. And guess what? I'm on senior year the second I step on campus! Hopefully I won't have much homework.**

**Please read and review and no flames please! :)**


	29. Showtime

**It's play time peoples! I wanted to get the play out of the way in season one so Optimus can see it before he loses his memories. For those who have seen the play before, I will change the plot line a little and I will use the OC's names instead so that way you know who is who. I will include full songs that they will be using to sing so the play won't seem boring. Now that I got that out of the way, let the show go on! :D**

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: her OCs**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: her OCs**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**I do not own American Idle: Murdering the music, Locked out of Heaven, Don't Trust Me, When can I see you again, Waking up in Vegas, Baby one more Time, Burn, Up!, Sober, Animal, Under Pressure, or Kick it in Gear.**

**Wendy POV**

I was so excited. Tonight is the play! We stayed after school to practice a little more and to help get everything ready. At the moment, I just got done with checking the headset microphones. We got those because it's hard to hear other people without them and we were gonna dance a little, so there was no point for any handheld microphones.

"Hey, Wendy, it's nearly time to start. Maybe we should get dressed." Kathy said as she grabbed my hand and led me to the bathroom. Thank god I had a character who wears normal clothes. All I had to put on was a brown plaid shirt with skinny jeans and brown boots. I put my hair in a ponytail and Kathy had to put my stage makeup on. I helped her with her hair and she put on her clothes. Kathy had to talk with a country accent and wear farmer girl clothes.

"You guys look less uglier than usual." Brianna said as we came out of the bathroom. "But the Loch Ness Monster still looks better than you by a long shot." I rolled my eyes at her and Kathy glared at her. The bitch is still trying to say shit about us.

"Leave us alone Brianna. And why talk about us when you look like a slut." I say and look at her character's outfit. She wore a tight fitted dress at was close to showing her ass and boobs to the world. The teacher told her not to wear anything too revealing, but I think she decided not to listen. She also wore tight-fitted heels That made her look more like a slut than usual. "Well, you look more like a slut than usual." Brianna glared.

"Watch it, Estrada. I'm the most popular here at school so I'll be adored, not called a slut." she argued and put her hands on her hips. I glared and crossed my arms and took a step to her.

"It's Estrada-Prime, bitch." I said. "Can you leave us alone so we can get ready, please?"

"No way. I'm surprised the school let in an orphan. I can see why your parents left you behind." Brianna said and I felt my blood boil. That bitch!

"Listen here, slut..." Kathy said and balled her fist, ready to fight.

"No, Kathy. She ain't worth your time." I say and stop her. "And I was adopted by loving people who wanted someone as unique as me. Your parents got stuck with whatever popped out!"

"You bitch!" Brianna seethed and I heard others laughing.

"It takes one to know one." I say back and then she managed to shove me to the ground. I was prepared to punch her if she touched me again. I got up in time for Ms. Bennett to stop Brianna.

"Brianna, that's enough." she said and put herself between us.

"She started it!" Brianna said and pointed to me.

"I seen the last part of your argument, don't lie to me." Ms. Bennett said and Brianna's eyes widened. "I could kick you out of the play, but I need someone to play the part. Once this is over, then you're getting after school detention. Now go help get things ready and leave them alone." Brianna glared and walked away with her heels clicking the whole way.

"Thanks Ms. Bennett." I thanked her and she shook her head.

"No problem Wendy. I don't like her either." Ms. Bennett said. "We have a few minutes until showtime. Let's get this show on the road!" We all started to get into place and waited for Ms. Bennett to start.

**No ones POV**

Everyone was piled in the auditorium as the play nearly began. Ms. Bennett came out on the stage and introduced herself as well as officially start the play. Then the curtains opened and the play started.

**Ty (Ryan Seasunk): Hiya, hey! Welcome fans! My name is Ryan Seasunk and co-hosting with me is the lovely...**

**Kate (Brianna Dunklefunkle): ...and calmer Brianna Dunklefunkle.**

**Ty (Ryan): We're your hosts for American Idle today! I can't believe I get paid to do this!**

**Kate (Brianna): I don't, either. But I have enough sense to talk right and not jump all over the place. And now to introduce the judges, the one who doesn't have enough bling, Randy Jackalacka!**

**James (Randy Jackalacka): Wassup dawgs?**

**Ty (Ryan): Next up is the ex-cheerleader, Paula Abominable!**

**Selena (Paula Abominable): I'm so E-X-C-I-T-E-D! What's that spell? Excited!**

**Kate (Brianna): Don't get too excited, Paula. Now for the last judge from Britain, Simon Callous!**

**Tyler (Simon Callous): How did I manage to get this job?**

**Ty (Ryan): I know, right? I can't believe that I managed to get this job!**

**Tyler (Simon): Idiot. (All judges sit down at their table)**

**Kate (Brianna): On today's show, we're live and we have a wonderful studio audience! (Studio audience waves and cheers as does Paula) The last ten contestants have to sing a song without any help from the other contestants. The singers can only choose back up singers from the studio audience.**

**Ty (Ryan): Awesome! Now we must introduce the judges!**

**Kate (Brianna): We already did that, genius. Remind me again how you got this job?**

**Ty (Ryan): I can also promote the best soft drink, Yummy-Cola! This stuff is the best in the world!**

**Kate (Brianna): Speaking of that, let's introduce our first contestant, Tiffany Starmite!**

**Kat (Tiffany Starmite): Hi, I'm Tiffany and I'm here to sing Burn!**

**We, we don't have to worry 'bout nothing. 'Cause we got the fire, and we're burning one hell of a something. They, they gonna see us from outer space, outer space. Light it up, like we're the stars of the human race, human race.**

**When the light started out they don't know what they heard. Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world. We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky. 'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire, fire, fire.**

**And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn. We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn. Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn. We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn.**

**We don't wanna leave, no. We just wanna be right now, r-r-right now. And what we see is everybody's on the floor acting crazy, getting loco 'til the lights out. Music's on, I'm waking up, we fight the fire, then we burn it up and it's over now, we got the love, there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now, no sleeping.**

**When the light started out they don't know what they heard. Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world. We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky. 'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire, fire, fire.**

**And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn. We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn. Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn. We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn.**

**When the light started out they don't know what they heard. Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world. We gonna let it burn burn burn burn (burn burn). Burn burn burn burn (burn burn).**

**We can light it up, up, up, so they can't put it out, out, out. We can light it up, up, up, so they can't put it out, out, out. We can light it up, up, up, so they can't put it out, out, out. We can light it up, up, up, so they can't put it out, out, out.**

**When the light started out they don't know what they heard. Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world. We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky. 'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire, fire, fire.**

**And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn. We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn. Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn. We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn.**

**When the light started out they don't know what they heard. Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world. We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky. 'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire, yeah we got the fire, fire, fire. And we gonna let it burn!**

**Kate (Brianna): Wow and what a performance by Tiffany!**

**Ty (Ryan): Judges, time to judge!**

**James (Randy): Tiffany, how's it goin'?**

**Kat (Tiffany): I'm awesome!**

**James (Randy): As was your performance!**

**Selena (Paula): (shaking her cheer pom-poms) That was T-E-R-R-I-F-I-C! And your outfit really matches your song and is A-W-E-S-O-M-E!**

**Tyler (Simon): Just because you wear stars doesn't mean you are one.**

**Kat (Tiffany): Thanks! (Sits down in the back center of the stage)**

**Kate (Brianna): Now for our next contestant, Keneisha Gray!**

**Brianna (Keneisha Gray): I'm Keneisha Gray and I'm singing Baby One More Time!**

**Oh baby, baby. Oh baby, baby. Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know that something wasn't right here? Oh baby baby, I shouldn't have let you go and now you're out of sight, yeah. Show me, how you want it to be. Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now what we've got.**

**My loneliness is killing me. I must confess, I still believe when I'm not with you I lose my mind. Give me a sign. Hit me baby one more time!**

**Oh baby, baby, the reason I breathe is you. Boy you got me blinded. Oh baby, baby, there's nothing that I wouldn't do. That's not the way I planned it. Show me, how you want it to be. Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now what we've got.**

**My loneliness is killing me. I must confess, I still believe when I'm not with you I lose my mind. Give me a sign. Hit me baby one more time!**

**Oh baby, baby. Oh baby, baby. Ah, yeah, yeah. Oh baby, baby, how was I supposed to know? Oh pretty baby,**  
><strong>I shouldn't have let you go. I must confess, that my loneliness is killing me now. Don't you know I still believe that you will be here? And give me a sign. Hit me baby one more time!<strong>

**My loneliness is killing me. I must confess, I still believe when I'm not with you I lose my mind. Give me a sign. Hit me baby one more time!**

**I must confess that my loneliness is killing me now. Don't you know I still believe that you will be here? And give me a sign. Hit me baby one more time!**

**Ty: Wow! Judges!**

**James (Randy): Keneisha, what's goin' on, baby girl?**

**Brianna (Keneisha): I'm doing great! and was I perfect or not?**

**Selena (Paula): You have perfection, yeah, yeah, perfection! Whoo, hoo! (starts to shake her pom-poms)**

**Tyler: (Simon): No one has ever managed to sing that song as good as Britney Spears herself. Good job.**

**Brianna (Keneisha): Thanks, I know I was good! (struts over to her seat by Tiffany and JJ Macneil enters stage and he starts dancing. The studio audience cheers.)**

**Ty (Ryan): Wow, he's good and he hasn't even started singing yet!**

**Nick (JJ Macneil): I get nervous sometimes and my legs start shaking, so I dance to make sure I don't look like an idiot. (starts to dance the dougie and the studio audience cheers)**

**Kate (Brianna): I hate to interrupt your dancing, but you have to sing for this show. Not dance.**

**Nick (JJ): I can't help it! I can't stop the shaking! (continues to dance)**

**Kate (Brianna): Sing your song already! You can dance to it as well!**

**Nick (JJ): Ok! I'll be singing When can I see you Again.**

** Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you. Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new. Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine. It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly. Welcome to the rhythm of the night. There's something in the air you can't deny.**

**(_Nick starts to dance like a superstar and the studio audience cheers him on)_**

**It's been fun but now I've got to go. Life is way too short to take it slow. But before I go and hit the road I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh. When can I see you again? Oh oh oh oh. When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh. I gotta know, when can I see you again? (Studio audience guys: When can I see you again?)**

**(_The studio audience guys get up and start to dance with Nick and the crowd goes crazy. The judges start to cheer and dance in their chairs)_**

**Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you. Life is a trip down the road that leads you. Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed. It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly. Welcome to the rhythm of the night. There's something in the air you can't deny.**

**It's been fun but now I've got to go. Life is way too short to take it slow. But before I go and hit the road I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again Oh oh oh oh. When can I see you again? Oh oh oh oh. When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh. I gotta know, when can I see you again?**

**Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine. It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly. Welcome to the rhythm of the night. There's something in the air you can't deny. So let me know before I wave goodbye.**

**When can I see you again? Oh oh oh oh. When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh. When can I see you again? Oh oh oh oh. When can we do this again? Oh oh oh oh.**

**(_Studio audience guys sit back down and so do the judges as Nick still dances on his own.)_**

**Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go. Life is way too short to take it slow. But before I go and hit the road tell me when. When can I see you again? When can I see you again? Tell me when. When can I see you again?**

**Ty (Ryan): Judges, your comments on Nick's awesome performance?**

**James (Randy): Yo, JJ, that song was off the chain! And you can dance like a maniac, dawg!**

**Nick (JJ): Thanks Randy!**

**Selena (Paula): Double T for Totally Terrific! Ooooook!**

**Tyler (Simon): Thank God that you have good dance moves or the performance would've been terrible. (Nick starts to dance again) Stop dancing!**

**Nick (JJ): I can't once my legs start moving, they don't stop!**

**Tyler (Simon): Well, start dancing to your seat. Next! (Nick moonwalks over to his seat beside of Keneisha as DJ Play walks in acting cool.) Hurry up while I still have my patience.**

**Zach (DJ Play): (Poses and Paula starts too cheer like crazy) Wazzup?**

**Tyler (Simon): Control yourself, Paula. Go ahead.**

**Zach (DJ): Imma sing Locked Out of Heaven.**

**Oh, yeah, yeah. Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. (Studio audience guys: Ooh!) Oh, yeah, yeah. Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. (Studio audience guys: Ooh!)****Never had much faith in love or miracles. (Studio audience guys: Ooh!)**

**Never wanna put my heart on the line. (Studio audience guys: Ooh!) But swimming in your water is something spiritual. (Studio audience guys: Ooh!) I'm born again every time you spend the night.  
>(Studio audience guys: Ooh!)<strong>

**'Cause your sex takes me to paradise. Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise. And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven f****or too long, for too long. ****Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven ****for too long, for too long.**

**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. ****(Studio audience guys: Ooh!) ****Oh, yeah, yeah. ****Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. (Studio audience: ****Ooh!)**

**You bring me to my knees, you make me testify. ****You can make a sinner change his ways. ****Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light. ****And right there is where I wanna stay.**

**'Cause your sex takes me to paradise. ****Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise. ****And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven f****or too long, for too long. ****Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven f****or too long, for too long.**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. ****Can I just stay here? ****Spend the rest of my days here? ****Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. ****Can't I just stay here? ****Spend the rest of my days here?**

**'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven f****or too long, for too long. ****Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven f****or too long, for too long.**

**Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. (Studio audience guys: ****Ooh!) ****Oh, yeah, yeah. ****Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. (Studio audience guys: ****Ooh!)**

**Kate (Brianna): Randy, a penny for your thoughts?**

**James (Randy): Yo, dawg, you were slammin' out there! Smooth with the ladies, I'm guessing?**

**Zach (DJ): Yeah I am!**

**Kate (Brianna): Paula, how about you?**

**Selena (Paula): Here's what I have to say about that...(faints out of her chair and pops up cheering again)**

**Tyler (Simon): Paula, you just disappointed a bunch of fans who were hoping you died.**

**Selena (Paula): Very funny. I thought it was you who was having the most death threats.**

**Tyler (Simon): Death threats? Me?**

**Selena (Paula): Yeparooni! You always talk bad about the contestants who are really good. I think there's a bunch of contestants voted off last time that started a Kill Simon Callous fan club. And whoo hoo for that!**

**Zach (DJ): Yo, what about me?**

**Tyler (Simon): No on likes you or Bruno Mars. The only reason Paula likes you is because you have a nice-**

**Ty (Ryan): Ok, time for the next contestant! (Zach goes to sit down beside of Nick)**

**Kate (Brianna): Now for our prissy Southern Belle, Dorothy Daneille! (Dorothy enters with prissy southern attitude)**

**Kathy (Dorothy Daneille): Hi, y'all, I'm Dorothy Daneille and I'm singin' Up! Y'all feel free to join in if you want!**

**It's 'bout as bad as it could be. Seems everybody's buggin' me. Like nothing wants to go my way yeah, it just ain't been my day. Nothin's comin' easily. Even my skin is acting weird. I wish that I could grow a beard. Then I could cover up my spots not play connect the dots. I just wanna disappear.**

**Up, up, up! Can only go up from here. Up, up, up! Up where the clouds gonna clear. Up, up, up! There's no way but up from here.**

**Even something as simple as forgettin' to fill up on gas. There ain't no explanation why things like that can make you cry. Just gotta learn to have a laugh.**

**Up, up, up! Can only go up from here. Up, up, up! Up where the clouds gonna clear. Up, up, up! There's no way but up from here. Oh yeah, yeah, yeah...**

**When everything is goin' wrong don't worry, it won't last for long. Yeah, it's all gonna come around don't go let it get you down. You gotta keep on holding on.**

**It's 'bout as bad as it could be. Seems everybody's buggin' me. Like nothing want to go my way yeah, it just ain't been my day. Nothin's comin' easily.**

**Up, up, up! Can only go up from here. Up, up, up! Up where the clouds gonna clear. Up, up, up! There's no way but up from here. Oh, I'm going up. Oh, I'm going up. Oh, I'm going up. Oh, I'm going up. Oh yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**Kate (Brianna): Way to go Dorothy! Judges?**

**James (Randy): Dorothy, I don't know how to say this...but I just don't dig your style, dawg.**

**Kathy (Dorothy): What 'bout my style don't y'all like?**

**James (Randy): You're a little to yee-haw country for me. It just ain't my thing.**

**Kathy (Dorothy): And you're one to talk.**

**Selena (Paula): I thought your performance was very nice! N-I-C-E!**

**Kathy (Dorothy): Thank you, Miss Paula.**

**Tyler (Simon): Dorothy, you're one of those few people that show what this contest is all about. If anything you'll advance to the next round.**

**Kathy (Dorothy): Thank you, Mr. Simon. I like England very much and all y'all royal people sound so nice. Thank you all my fans for this and y'all vote for me now, ya hear?**

**Ty (Ryan): Next up is our funky punky, Nikki Stikki! (Dorothy exits to sit beside of DJ. Nikki Stikki enters with a glare and wearing a punk outfit.)**

**Anna (Nikki Stikki): You already know my name. I'm singing Sober.**

**I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest or the girl who never wants to be alone. I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning 'cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home. Ah the sun is blinding. ****I stayed up again. Oh, I am finding. That's not the way I want my story to end.**

**I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me. But why do I feel this party's over? No pain inside, you're my protection.**  
><strong>How do I feel this good sober?<strong>

**I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence. The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth. Please don't tell me that we had that conversation. I won't remember, save your breath, 'cos what's the use? Ah, the night is calling? And it whispers to me softly come and play. Ah, I am falling. And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame.**

**I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me. But why do I feel this party's over? No pain inside, you're like perfection.**  
><strong>How do I feel this good sober?<strong>

**I'm coming down, coming down, coming down. Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round. Looking for myself, SOBER. I'm coming down, coming down, coming down. Spinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round. Looking for myself, SOBER.**

**I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me. But why do I feel this party's over? No pain inside, you're like perfection. How do I feel this good sober? Oh, oh.**

**I'm safe up high, nothing can touch me. But why do I feel this party's over? No pain inside, you're like perfection. How do I feel this good sober? Will I ever feel this good sober? Tell me, No no no no no pain. How do I feel this good sober?**

**Ty (Ryan): Wow! Randy?**

**James (Randy): Nikki, I love being sober, dawg. You know what I'm sayin'?**

**Anna (Nikki): Yeah, but the song isn't about you. Can't you say anything insightful?**

**Selena (Paula): Nikki, sorry but I didn't like the song. I'm against drinking, unlike Randy. I support, support, support the drunk driving issue!**

**Anna (Nikki): You're too soft. Maybe after the show, I can slap you across the face.**

**Tyler (Simon): Well, Nikki...**

**Anna (Nikki): Just shut it.**

**Tyler (Simon): I didn't say anything yet!**

**Anna (Nikki): Good, then you should stop right there before you say something you shouldn't. I don't care what you all have to think about my performance. Especially from a washed up British priss miss who thinks he's all that.**

**Tyler (Simon): You're too out of control. Go away.**

**Anna (Nikki): Shut your mouth. I'll go when I wanna go. Bye! (Nikki goes to sit beside of Dorothy with a scowl on her face. Carlotta Christening walks up to the stage)**

**Kate (Brianna): Now we have the classy Carlotta Christening!**

**Sierra (Carlotta Christening): Hi, I'm Carlotta and I'm singing Waking Up in Vegas.**

**You gotta help me out. It's all a blur last night. We need a taxi 'cause you're hung-over and I'm broke. I lost my fake ID but you lost the motel key. Spare me your freakin' dirty looks now don't blame me. You want to cash out and get the hell out of town.**

**Don't be a baby remember what you told me. Shut up and put your money where your mouth is that's what you get for waking up in Vegas. Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now that's what you get for waking up in Vegas.**

**Why are these lights so bright? Oh, did we get hitched last night dressed up like Elvis? Why am I wearing your class ring? Don't call your mother 'cause now we're partners in crime.**

**Don't be a baby remember what you told me. Shut up and put your money where your mouth is that's what you get for waking up in Vegas. Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now that's what you get for waking up in Vegas.**

**You got me into this. Information overload, situation lost control. Send out an S.O.S. and get some cash out. We're gonna tear up the town. Don't be a baby remember what you told me. Remember what you told me. Remember what you told me, told me, told me...**

**Shut up and put your money where your mouth is that's what you get for waking up in Vegas. Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now that's what you get for waking up in Vegas. That's what you get, baby. Shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter, c'mon! Give me some cash out, baby. Give me some cash out, baby.**

**Ty (Ryan): Judges, judge!**

**James (Randy): Carlotta, I was thinking that you had a pretty voice and your face is just as pretty as your voice. You get what I'm thinking, dawg?**

**Sierra (Carlotta): Thank you, Randy!**

**Selena (Paula): Where did you get that amazing top? I want one of those, one, one, one!**

**Sierra (Carlotta): You like my top?**

**Selena (Paula): Like? More like Love! LOVE, LOVE, LOVE!**

**Sierra (Carlotta): Thanks, it was a gift from my fiancé.**

**Tyler (Simon): You're engaged? Well, I hope everything goes well with you guys. He's a lucky man.**

**Sierra (Carlotta): Thanks! (walks off the stage with a blush on her cheeks and sits beside of Nikki.)**

**Kate (Brianna): Now give it up for Dexter Shaq! (Dexter Shaq enters the stage blowing kisses and messing with his hair. He stops in front of the judges table.) Dexter, what're you doing?**

**Michael (Dexter Shaq): Waiting for what the judges have to say.**

**Kate (Brianna): You have to sing first.**

**Michael (Dexter): Alright! (puts on hair gel and makes his hair sexy.) Now I'm ready to sing Don't Trust Me.**

**Black dress with the tights underneath. I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth. And she's an actress (Studio audience guys: actress) but she ain't got no need. She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east. Tongues always pressed to your cheeks while my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth. Tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef that I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.**

**(_Michael starts to dance like a street dancer. the studio audience goes crazy how he dances.)_**

**She wants to touch me (Studio audience guys: whoa-oh). She wants to love me (Studio audience guys: whoa-oh). She'll never leave me (Studio audience guys: whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh). Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe. Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me. She wants to touch me (Studio audience guys: whoa-oh). She wants to love me (Studio audience guys: whoa-oh). She'll never leave me (Studio audience guys: whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh). Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe. Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me.**

**X's on the back of your hands. Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands and the set list (Studio audience guys: set list). You stole off the stage has red and purple lipstick all over the page. Bruises cover your arms, shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm. And the best is (Studio audience guys: best is) no one knows who you are. Just another girl alone at the bar.**

**(_Michael keeps dancing and the studio audience guys get up to join him. The judges go crazy and cheer for them as the rest of the studio audience joins.)_**

**She wants to touch me (Studio audience guys: whoa-oh). She wants to love me (Studio audience guys: whoa-oh). She'll never leave me (Studio audience guys: whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh). Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe. Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me. She wants to touch me (Studio audience guys: whoa-oh). She wants to love me (Studio audience guys: whoa-oh). She'll never leave me (Studio audience guys: whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh). Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe. Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me.**

**Shush girl, shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips. I said, Shush girl, shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips. I said, Shush girl, shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips. (Studio audience guys: Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh...)**

**(_The judges get up to join them on the dance floor as they dance. Everyone cheers and goes crazy for them all. Then the judges quickly sit back down.)_**

**She wants to touch me (Studio audience guys: whoa-oh). She wants to love me (Studio audience guys: whoa-oh). She'll never leave me (Studio audience guys: whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh). Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe. Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me. She wants to touch me (Studio audience guys: whoa-oh). She wants to love me (Studio audience guys: whoa-oh). She'll never leave me (Studio audience guys: whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh, oh). Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe. Won't trust a hoe, won't trust me.**

**Ty (Ryan): Amazing! Judges, that's your cue!**

**James (Randy): Dexter, Dexter, Dexter...**

**Michael (Dexter); Wassup, dawg?**

**James (Randy): That's cool, you did your thing.**

**Selena (Paula): I'm at a loss for words. I mean...that was so...hot!**

**Michael (Dexter): You look beautiful tonight, Paula. (winks at her)**

**Selena (Paula): Thanks, Dexter... (sighs with a dreamy look in her eyes)**

**Tyler (Simon): You look, sound and have the whole package, but the song was not the best choice for you. Work on that. (Dexter walks off the stage and sits beside of Carlotta.)**

**Kate (Brianna): Next up from Topeka, Kansas, it's Mickey Vermin! (Mickey enters and looks terrified at the studio audience.)**

**William (Mickey Vermin): I'm singing Animal.**

**Here we go again. I kinda wanna be more than friends. So take it easy on me I'm afraid you're never satisfied. Here we go again. We're sick like animals, we play pretend. You're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive. No, I won't sleep tonight.**

**Oh oh, I want some more. Oh oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh oh, I want some more. Oh oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight.**

**Here we are again. I feel the chemicals kickin' in. It's getting heavy and I wanna run and hide. I wanna run and hide. I do it every time. You're killin' me now and I won't be denied by you. The animal inside of you.**

**Oh oh, I want some more. Oh oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh oh, I want some more. Oh oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight.**

**Hush, hush, the world is quiet. Hush, hush, we both can't fight it. It's us that made this mess, why can't you understand? Whoa, I won't sleep tonight, I won't sleep tonight. Here we go again. (Studio audience guys: Here we go again. Here we go again.)**

**Oh oh, I want some more. Oh oh, what are you waiting for? Take a bite of my heart tonight. Oh oh, I want some more. Oh oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? What are you waiting? (Studio audience guys: Here we go again, oh, oh. Here we go again, oh, oh. Here we go again, oh, oh.) Say goodbye to my heart tonight.**

**Oh oh, I want some more. Oh oh, what are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? Say goodbye to my heart tonight.**

**Ty (Ryan): Ok, judges?**

**James (Randy): Mickey, dawg, you were a dawg!**

**William (Mickey): Ruff, ruff! Chew toy! I wanna biscuit!**

**James (Randy): Are you feeling ok, dawg?**

**William (Mickey): Gimme biscuit! Arf, arf!**

**Selena (Paula): Aw, I love dogs! And did you know I used to be a cheerleader?**

**William (Mickey): Bow wow! Puppy love! (Rolls around on the floor like a dog)**

**Tyler (Simon): Mickey, I have to be honest here. You really slipped off the deep end of sanity and may need help from those who help disturbed people. I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need help. (Mickey growls before running up to Simon, snarling.) Jesus, help! Someone call security! Or the pound!**

**Selena: Aw, the way he's growling at you is so cute! (Security takes Mickey to his seat beside of Dexter.)**

**Kate (Brianna): Now that that craziness is over, next we have our final contestant before we head to commercial break!**

**Ty (Ryan): Good, I need a little sugar break.**

**Kate (Brianna): You promised no sugar. But on that note, here's the independent Texan sugar, Jenny Lee Larksong! (Jenny Lee walks up to the stage)**

**Tyler (Simon): For someone who lives in Texas, you sure don't look like it.**

**Wendy (Jenny Lee Larksong): Excuse me?**

**Selena (Paula): Simon, don't be R-U-D-E! Sorry, he needs a new Yummy-Cola.**

**Wendy (Jenny Lee): I like the way I dress, thank you very much. You look like a punk wanna-be with all that black you're wearing.**

**James (Randy): Burn, dawg!**

**Tyler (Simon): Shut up, Randy! In case you haven't noticed, I haven't had a good Yummy-Cola for a while and I would like to get another one. So could you please sing your song so we can go to commercial break? Or is it too hard for you, sweetheart?**

**Wendy (Jenny Lee): Sweetheart? I'll show you sweetheart, you British muffin!**

**Tyler (Simon): Bring it, sweetheart.**

**Wendy (Jenny Lee): Fine. I'll be singing Kick it In Gear.**

**When your grip keeps slippin' and your clutch is gone and you're tired spinning your wheels on your brains front lawn. (Studio audience girls: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh). Well keep your asphalt under sunny side up. A gas credit card and a giant coffee cup. The rest of your life is gonna find you here, get up on the highway and kick it into gear.**

**Kick it into gear, kick it into gear. That's the only way you're gonna get on out of here. Kick it into gear, kick it into gear. Sometimes you just got to kick it into gear.**

**(_Jenny Lee starts to dance with some of the studio audience girls with her. The rest of the studio audience goes wild.)_**

**Had some money for a turbo drive. (Studio audience girls: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh). Well it ain't the destination it's the ride, ride, ride. (Studio audience girls: Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh). Put the heavy to the metal and grab onto the road. I hear your motor runnin', it's about to explode. Still be waitin' this time next year, head on down the highway and kick it into gear.**

**Kick it into gear, kick it into gear. That's the only way you're gonna get on out of here. Kick it into gear, kick it into gear. Sometimes you just got to kick it into gear.**

**(_The rest of the studio audience and judges start to dance along except Simon. Brianna and Ryan start to dance along with them.)_**

**Kick it into gear, kick it into gear. That's the only way you're gonna get on out of here. Kick it into gear, kick it into gear. So if you want to yeah.**

**(_Everyone starts to go back to their seats as the song ends.)_**

**Kick it into gear, kick it into gear. That's the only way you're gonna get on out of here. Kick it into gear, kick it into gear. Sometimes you just got to kick it into gear.**

**Ty (Ryan): Wow! That was an amazing performance! Judges?**

**James (Randy): Jenny Lee, Jenny Lee, Jenny Lee...that was off the chain awesome, dawg! You nearly knocked my gold chain off!**

**Wendy (Jenny Lee): Why thank you, Mr. Randy!**

**Selena (Paula): J-E-N-N-Y-L-E-E! What's that spell? Jenny Lee! That was amazing! In fact, it was awesome enough for me to do this! (starts to cartwheel around the stage and Jenny Lee)**

**Tyler (Simon): Paula, stop being a cheerleader. You're time was up a long time ago.**

**Wendy (Jenny Lee): Thanks Paula. Now is there something you have to say about me, Simon?**

**Tyler (Simon): I admit, you may not look Texan, but you sounded pretty Texan. Your performance was great.**

**James (Randy): Haha! Simon just got told! (falls out of his seat laughing)**

**Tyler (Simon): Shut up, Randy! And not a word or cheer from you, Paula!**

**Ty (Ryan): Wow, this show is a really good one tonight. For all of you guys watching us live on TV, remember to vote for your favorite contestant online or call the number below on your screen! I'm Ryan Seasunk and we'll be right back!**

**Kate (Brianna): Hey, I never got to say anything!**

**Ty (Ryan): Too late! Oops! (Hannah Hapless comes in and she is the producer assistant.)**

**Jane (Hannah Hapless) Commercial, four minutes! (Everyone gets up and scatters. Ryan pulls out a secret candy bag and eats candy while Simon starts to freak out.)**

**Tyler (Simon): Joanne, Fabienne! I need you! (Joanne Loosemorals and Fabienne La Fleur walk up to him. Fabienne has her pet 'cat' standing beside her.)**

**Quinn (Joanne Loosemorals): What's wrong?**

**Sapphire (Fabienne La Fleur): J'arrive! J'arrive!**

**Tyler (Simon): Why are there death threats against me? And why are some of the contestants not scared of me anymore?**

**Jane (Hannah): Three minutes, three minutes!**

**Sapphire (Fabienne): Sssssh! Simon, don't scare Georgie! (Pets Georgie, aka Snow, on the head.)**

**Quinn (Joanne): Contestants with spunk and talent are making the ratings go through the roof.**

**Sapphire (Fabienne): We have everything under control, wi? Come, Georgie, let's go talk to pretty girl. (Fabienne and Georgie walk over to Paula)**

**Quinn (Joanne): Don't worry, Simon. No on will kill you. That I am sure of. You're too stubborn to die anyway. We beefed up security and now that's left is singing the Yummy-Cola live and then you vote for your favorite contestant.**

**Jane (Hannah): Two minutes!**

**Kate (Brianna): Seasunk, get back here with that candy! (Ryan runs by trying to swallow as much candy as possible and hiding it in his coat pocket. Brianna is hot on his heels.)**

**Ty (Ryan): What candy? I have no candy! (They both disappear backstage.)**

**James (Randy): I needed this! (opens a flask and drinks from it.) I don't like that Yummy-Cola very much.**

**Selena (Paula): I thought that you stopped with that. You and Nikki Stikki were meant for each other. (cartwheels to backstage.)**

**Jane (Hannah): 10 seconds! 9...8...7... (everyone starts to get back to their spot. Brianna punches Ryan on the arm for breaking their promise.)**

**Ty (Ryan): Ow! That hurt.**

**Kate (Brianna): That's what you get for breaking our promise.**

**Ty (Ryan): No, I bent the rules.**

**Jane (Hannah): ...6...5...4...**

**Kate (Brianna): Bent the rules? You're so full of-**

**Jane (Hannah): Showtime! (The show starts again)**

**Ty (Ryan): And welcome back! I'm your host Ryan Seasunk and this is...**

**Kate (Brianna): A very long day.**

**Ty (Ryan): Right now we have a very special Yummy-Cola dedication that the contestants would like to sing to you!**

**Kate (Brianna): Here come our contestants now! (All of the contestants walk out on stage with a Yummy-Cola drink in their hands.)**

**Kat (Tiffany): Who has a drink that keeps our taste buds satisfied?**

**Wendy (Jenny Lee): That keeps us happy in the light of day?**

**Michael (Dexter): One that has all the ladies lined up for you?**

**Brianna (Keneisha): And all the men lined up to California?**

**All contestants: It's Yummy-Cola! The best drink ever in the world! Yummy-Cola! The best drink you'll ever drink!**

**Sierra (Carlotta): I may have the looks, but whenever I have a Yummy-Cola, the dudes always line up to meet me.**

**Nick (JJ): And has all the cool people coming over to your parties?**

**Kathy (Dorothy): And has you speakin' country like no ther?**

**Anna (Nikki): I guess this stuff doesn't give you diabetes.**

**All contestants: It's Yummy-Cola! The best drink in the universe! Yummy-Cola! Oh how we love you Yummy-Cola!**

**William (Mickey): This stuff makes you feel great! (Takes a whiff and then chugs it.)**

**Nick (JJ): Let's have a toast guys! (All dudes clank their drinks together and take a sip.)**

**Kat (Tiffany): Any girls wanna toast? (All girls except Nikki clank their drinks together.)**

**Anna (Nikki): I'm not drinking that stuff. (Throws her drink away. Mickey falls over groaning in pain and knocks Jenny Lee's drink out of her hand.)**

**William (Mickey): I don't feel too well. (The girls except for Nikki and Jenny Lee drink and then see the rest of the guys fall over.)**

**Brianna (Keneisha): What's going on?**

**Zach (DJ): My head is swimming.**

**Michael (Dexter): I feel sick. (The other girls fall over in pain. Jenny Lee tries to help while Nikki stands off to the side.)**

**Wendy (Jenny Lee): What's going on?**

**Michael (Dexter): I LOVE YOU, MAMA! XP (he dies along with the others who drank the soda.)**

**Kate (Brianna): Now is a great time for Paula to do a cheer routine! Paula, come on out! (Paula starts to do a cheer routine as the other judges help take the dead contestants to the side of the stage.)**

**James (Randy): What do we do now? Who did this, dawg?**

**Tyler (Simon): I don't know, but what are we going to do about the dead bodies?**

**Quinn (Joanne): We can stuff them in the back. We can't stop on a live show and they must've been poisoned.**

**Sapphire (Fabienne): Poisoned? By who? And why?**

**Jane (Hannah): It could be any of the contestants or someone who snuck in to kill the winner.**

**Tyler (Simon): What do we do about the show? We lost 8 contestants.**

**Quinn (Joanne): Maybe we can have the last five sing something together or we can have them tell about their lives for a few minutes until commercial break. I don't want anything to stop the live show. (Everyone goes back to positions as Paula finishes her cheer routine.)**

**Ty (Ryan): That was awesome, Paula! Now we can have a sing off between Nikki Stikki and Jenny Lee Larksong! They have to sing about how much they love Yummy-Cola!**

**Anna (Nikki): Wait, you want us to sing about the soft drink that killed the rest of the contestants?**

**Wendy (Jenny Lee): I don't think that's a good idea.**

**Kate (Brianna): Just do it. That's the best we can do for right now!**

**Anna (Nikki): Sheesh, alright! I love Yummy-Cola because it tastes great or so it says on the labels.**

**Wendy (Jenny Lee): I love Yummy-Cola because it tastes so good and because it's the best soft drink in Texas!**

**Anna (Nikki): I love Yummy-Cola because it comes in a diet Yummy-Cola.**

**Wendy (Jenny Lee): I love Yummy-Cola because it's the best thing to have at a party!**

**Anna (Nikki): I love Yummy-Cola because it...I ran out of lies about why I love Yummy-Cola.**

**Ty (Ryan): And it looks like the winner of that small battle is Jenny Lee! (Studio audience goes crazy.) Now we need to go on a short commercial break. We'll be right back folks! (Everyone scatters)**

**Anna (Nikki): You did actually make a good performance.**

**Wendy (Jenny Lee): Thanks. You were great also.**

**Anna (Nikki): No problem. You gotta go to the bathroom?**

**Wendy (Jenny Lee): Yeah. Let's go. (They walk away as Hannah comes out)**

**Jane (Hannah): Three minutes, everyone!**

**James (Randy): Does anyone know what we're gonna do when we decide who the winner is, dawg?**

**Quinn (Joanne): I'm guessing that we have them sing again before we end this. Then you pick the winner and we can end this show.**

**Sapphire (Fabienne): I think I may have found out who zis killer may be.**

**Kate (Brianna): You have?**

**Jane (Hannah): Two minutes!**

**Sapphire (Fabienne): Wi, I may have. Georgie sniffed around and found where zis poison was. All he has to do now iz track down the person who had the poison, wi?**

**Quinn (Joanne): Well, that's good. How much longer until commercial break ends?**

**Tyler (Simon): Another minute or so.**

**Quinn (Joanne): Good. (Walks away.)**

**James (Randy): Alright, dawgs! Let's get this show on the-(Gets cut off by angry shouting) What's going on?**

**Anna (Nikki): Hey, someone help me. Some goon snuck in the girls bathroom and knocked out Jenny Lee. (Simon runs over and picks up Jenny Lee)**

**Selena (Paula): N-O! NO! This isn't good at all.**

**James (Randy): Yo, dawg, is the little lady dead? (Joanne checks for a pulse)**

**Quinn (Joanne): She's dead.**

**Tyler (Simon): Not wanting to sound like a jerk, but thank god! We have a winner and now we can stop this show.**

**Anna (Nikki): I didn't want to win like this. Jenny Lee was cool. (Simon takes Jenny Lee's body backstage and runs back to his seat.)**

**Jane (Hannah): 5...4...3...2...1! Show time!**

**Ty (Ryan): Hiya there folks! Welcome back! I'm your host Ryan Seasunk.**

**Kate (Brianna): And I'm Brianna Dunklefunkle!**

**Ty (Ryan): Now for the moment you all been waiting for! Judges, announce the winner!**

**Tyler (Simon): We all decided on the best choice and since she's the only choice, Nikki Stikki! (Right as Nikki comes out, so does Fabienne)**

**Sapphire (Fabienne): Wait! I know who the murderer iz!**

**All three judges: WHO!?**

**Sapphire (Fabienne): It iz Joanne! She put poison in ze drinks and killed ze other contestants! (Joanne runs out from backstage)**

**Quinn (Joanne): No I didn't! That cat of hers must've went in the wrong direction!**

**Sapphire (Fabienne): No, we found zis in your coat pocket! (Shows bag of poison in her hand.) It was you!**

**Quinn (Joanne): Fine, I did it, but only because I wanted to sing! I never had a chance! But you won't catch me! (Starts to run, but Nikki punches her in the gut)**

**Anna (Nikki): That was for all the other contestants! (Security grabs Joanne and takes her away)**

**James (Randy): That was insane, dawg! You punched her good!**

**Selena (Paula): Go Nikki! You're the hero! H-E-R-O! HERO!**

**Tyler (Simon): Thank you for stopping her, Nikki. I thought she was after us next.**

**Anna (Nikki): No problem, losers. (Jenny Lee appears from Backstage)**

**Wendy (Jenny Lee): What hit me?**

**Anna (Nikki); You're alive? We thought you were dead!**

**Wendy (Jenny Lee): No, just knocked out for a few minutes. What did I miss?**

**Ty (Ryan): You just missed the best punch in history! Now before we leave, the winner has to sing a song!**

**Anna (Nikki): Sure thing. Anyone can join along!**

**Pressure pushing down on me, pressing down on you, no man ask for. Under pressure that tears a nation down, splits a family in two. Puts people on streets. Um ba ba be (Studio audience: people on streets)**

** Um ba ba be (Studio audience: da de da dey). De dey da (Studio audience: people on streets). De dey da.. (Studio audience: da de da de da de da) It's the terror of knowing what this world is about. Watching some good friends scream! (Studio audience: Let me out!)**

**Pray tomorrow, take me higher (Studio audience: higher high). Pray tomorrow, take me higher...!**

**(_The judges and Jenny Lee get up to join them as everyone stands on the stage. they start to dance as well.)_**

**Why...? Oh! why...? Tell me why! (Everyone else: tell me why, tell me why, tell me why, tell me why!) Can't we give ourselves one more chance (Everyone else: one more chance) Why can't we give ourselves, one more chance? Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love.**

**Everyday, every night, every hour..(Everyone else: give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love.). Cause love such an old fashioned word and loves dares you to care for the people on the edge of the night and loves dares you to change our way of caring about ourselves.**

_**(Everyone from the cast comes out to sing and dance with Anna for the final song.)**_

**This is our last dance (Everyone else: this is our last dance) This is ourselves... (Everyone else: Creatures of the world unite, strength in numbers we can get it right one time!)**

**Ty (Ryan): Wow! That was Nikki Stikki, the winner of this years American Idle! Hope you had a good show folks! Goodnight!**

**Kate (Brianna): Goodnight!**

The show finally ended for them and then everyone else bowed. The Outcasts were happy that they finally finished the show and did a good job. The audience cheered for them and clapped. The show was a success.

**Wendy POV**

I was so happy. The play was a success and everyone in the audience was cheering. I tried to look for the Autobots, but I couldn't see them thanks to some of the other kids in front of me. Just then I was grabbed by the waist into a hug by Nick. I cheered and hugged him back. When I pulled back, I swore he was blushing. Then I was dragged off the stage by Kathy as she lead me backstage so we could change.

"That was another success!" Kathy said as she started to change back into her normal clothes. I started to change into my normal clothes and we put the costumes back into the box where they came from. We walked out to meet Anna and the boys to meet the Autobots. It didn't take long to find them and I hugged my parents.

"Wendy, I'm so proud of you!" Mama said as she hugged me. "You were great!"

"Thanks, Mama!" I said and hugged her back. I looked up to Dad and he picked me up to hug him.

"I am proud of you, Wendy." Dad said and I hugged him back.

"Thanks Daddy!" I said and he put me down. I seen Ratchet look at me and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"You did good, Wendy." Ratchet said and I hugged him.

"Thanks, Ratchet!" I said and he hugged me back. "I'm wore out. Singing and dancing is very hard at times."

"Let's go." Dad said and we all walked out of the building.

**Whew! It took a lot to get this done. Like I said, the play wasn't 100% like the regular play. There's only two songs on there that you probably won't be able to get on your phones. One of them is off of this movie called The Country Bears and that was Kick it in Gear. That movie and song was awesome! You guys have to check out the movie and listen to the song on YouTube. The other song was Happy Feet 2 version of Under Pressure. That movie was great and so was the song.**

**I have less than a week until school starts back up and that means less update time. My freedom was good while it lasted. Please read and review and no flames please!**


	30. Rising and falling

**New chappie! This is finally where Optimus loses his memories. I'm gonna do the last 4 episodes of the first season together in this chapter. Now season two is getting ready to come up and I'm excited! Enough with me, onto the story!**

**I own: my OC's**

**Zaqn123 owns: her OC's**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: her OC's**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**Wendy POV:**

It was a week after the play when things were going smoothly. Right now, Anna was cutting hair for the Outcast boys because their hair was getting too shaggy. Anna was born to style and cut hair. She gets it from her grandmother. Michael was trying not to scratch himself on his neck where the cut hair was sticking. Meanwhile, Zach was busy in the shower washing off the hair that got on him and William was busy talking with Ironhide.

"Hey Wendy, come help us." Kathy said as she motioned me over to the couch. I went over and sat down beside of her with Jack, Miko, Raf and Sapphire.

"Whatcha need?" I asked. They were all staring at a computer.

"We're helping erase pictures of the Autobots off the internet." Kathy explained and I nodded. "So far we mainly got Bumblebee."

"Pass, nuh-uh, kid in a costume, balloon, nope, uh hold." Jack said as Raf scrolled through the pictures and stopped on my brother. "The camera sure loves Bee."

"What can you do? When you're a superstar. you're paparazzi bait." Miko said as she laid back on the couch with her arms behind her head.

"He needs to remember to cut on his holoform." I say and Kathy nods.

"Wait, is that Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked as he peered over at the laptop.

"On a conspiracy website where users post evidence of close encounters. But we have it under control, Ratchet." Raf said as he gave my guardian a thumbs up. "We just scrub and replace with..."

"A Mars cat says take me to your feeder." said a little animated cat in a spacesuit that replaced Bumblebee and Ratchet laughed. The others stared at him when he did.

"Ratchet actually laughed?" Miko said and I sighed.

"As many times as he's already laughed, you manage to point out this time." I said and she stuck her tongue out at me. I repeated the action and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but he still laughed. Has the world gone mad?" Kathy laughed the last sentence and I seen Ratchet glare at her before going back to work.

"Hey, Optimus? You wanna see something funny?" Jack asked my dad, who was staring at the computer screen.

"No." Dad said blankly, not even looking away from the screen. The others took it as an offense, but Kathy and I lost it and started laughing at the looks on their faces.

"You guys should see your faces!" Kathy laughed and I giggled along with her. We calmed down after that and because Miko was giving us death glares.

"Don't take it personally, Primes are built that way." Mama said, reassuring them.

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry or loose his cool." Bulkhead said and I was thinking that Dad was basically the man made of steel, no pun intended.

"While Optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check, I've known him far longer than any of you have and he was different before being made a prime." Ratchet said.

"Don't forget us, Doc." Ironhide said and Ratchet growled and warned him not to call him that.

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Raf asked.

"On Cybertron, one isn't born into greatness, rather one must earn it." Ratchet said.

"So different how? We talking party animal?" Miko asked and I nearly laughed at the thought of Dad dancing to anything or singing Cybertronian karaoke.

"No, no, Optimus was more like..." Ratchet said as he looked at each of us humans. "...Jack."

"What? I-I'm nothing like Op-" Jack started and got interrupted by a beep from the computer.

"_Prime! Those tech heists my department's been tracking, we figured it was M.E.C.H. on the count of their stealth tactics. Until moments ago when a security beep at the pentisions ebbs' particle collider captured this." _Agent Fowler said and then showed us a picture of Soundwave. Caught in the act, Wavey.

"Soundwave." Jack said out loud.

"Raf can swap that out for you with a funny cat." Miko suggested, but she was ignored.

"_The Con without a face made off with the cutting edge phase conductor. Here's the punch list of everything else we've confirmed stolen to date." _Agent Fowler continued as he showed us a list of the stolen items.

"Plasma injector, neuron shield, tessaract? There's only one thing missing if they are intending to build a space bridge, an ample power source." Ratchet said.

_"I'll contact you if I have anymore leads."_ Agent Fowler said before ending the conversation.

"C'mon, Raf!" Sapphire said as she grabbed his arm and led him to Bee. "See you guys later!"

"Where're you two going?" Kathy asked as they went down the stairs to a transforming Bee.

"We're going on a date. We'll be back soon." Sapphire said as they got in Bee and they went out the tunnel. We waved at them as they went out and they waved back. Now bored, me and Kathy both went down the stairs to stretch and practice some dance moves.

"Kathy, you wanna get a trim while I got everything?" Anna asked as she watched us from above. "It won't take but a few minutes."

"Sure, hold up!" Kathy said as I helped her up from a split. "Sorry, but I need one bad with my split ends." Kathy went up the stairs as Zach came down them with a now shaved head. He wasn't completely bald, but his hair was short.

"Nice hair." I said as he stopped by me.

"Nice? I think I look sexy!" Zach said and he posed. I laughed a little at his actions and playfully punched him on the shoulder. "What? It's true! You can't stop all this from being drop dead handsome!" I laughed harder and he poked me in the side, making me squeak.

"No, don't poke me!" I say and jump away from his oncoming finger. "You know I squeak when I get poked there!" Despite my pleas, Zach chased me and I ran all over the main room, making sure to stay away from the bot's feet. I don't wanna be a pancake right now. Zach finally gave up on chasing me when excess hair from his head fell down his shirt. He was gonna take a shower whenever Michael got out of there.

Bored once more, I walked over to my Dad, who still hasn't moved from the computer screen. I could tell something must be bothering him or he was working hard on something. I tapped on his foot and he looked down at me. I raised my hands in an 'uppie' gesture and he picked me up.

"Hiya. Whatcha doin'?" I asked and he didn't answer me. I frowned and tried to read his face. "Hello? Earth to Daddy. Is anyone home?" I say and wave a hand in front of his face. He looked at me with a face that said 'What do you want?'.

"Yes, Wendy?" he asked.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked and he looked back at the screen.

"I am searching for any Decepticon activity." was all Dad said as he never took his eyes off the screen.

"Is that all? You seem...troubled." I asked and still tried to read his face.

"I cannot tell you." Dad said in a blank tone like from earlier.

"Why? I can keep secrets." I say. "You can trust me, Daddy."

"I cannot tell you." he repeated in a stern tone. I looked to the screen, trying to understand what most of it meant. "I do not mean to be stern with you, Wendy. I cannot tell you some things because I just want you safe."

"I am safe with you." I say and hug him. "You're the person, er Cybertronian, I trust the most in my life." Dad sighed and gently hugged me back.

"As the leader of the Autobots, I must bare things on my own." Dad said and I nodded. I didn't want to accidentally break him with all my questions or make him explode.

"Ok, Daddy. I love you." I say as he gently petted my head and then put me down.

"I love you too, Wendy." Dad said and he turned back into a computer-screen-watching-statue. Before I could walk away, Agent Fowler decided to chat.

"_Prime, the Cons really stepped in it this time. They hit an U.S. military lab. Our boys in green will fend them off until your team shows." _Agent Fowler said.

"Agent Fowler, I fear that Megatron's desperation may be at it's zenith and you know I cannot condone a single human casualty." Dad answered as Agent Fowler cut off and sent us the coordinates. "Elita, Chromia, Ironhide, Jazz, Bulkhead, Prowl, you're with me. Ratchet, contact Bumblebee. We may require back up." Dad said as the requested Autobots charged up their guns and then ran through the open bridge.

"Bumblebee, the team may require back up. They're 3 clicks north from your current position, just off the highway. If you drop Raf and Sapphire at the exit ramp, I can bridge them back to base from there." Ratchet ordered and cut off the conversation.

"Heyo, people! Hey, where's everybody at?" Michael asked as he came from around the corner.

"The Autobots went out to stop the Cons from stealing more military equipment." I answered him and he nodded before trying his hardest to wave his hair all sexy-like in front of me.

"So, whatcha think about my hair, sweetheart?" Michael asked in a tone of voice that nearly made me laugh.

"Sweetheart?" I asked and then I heard Ratchet growl a little. I peeked at him to see his eyes filled with anger at Michael. I blushed and looked away from him. Michael had the wrong idea on my blush and he inched closer to me.

"Yep, you're my sweetheart." he said and I knew I had to stop him. I put a hand on his shoulder and gently shoved him away.

"Not today I'm not, slick." I say and walk away. "Oh, but your hair does look nice." I seen Ratchet look a little relieved out of the corner of my eyes and also seen Kathy snickering at Michael, who in turn glared at her before flipping her off.

"Hey, shouldn't Raf and Sapphire be back by now?" Anna asked as she finished with Kathy's hair.

"Ratchet, bridge us back now!" Dad said urgently from over the comm.

"We must have an Autobot down." Ratchet guessed as he opened the bridge. I didn't pay much attention to the ground bridge at first until no one came through.

"Being fashionably late again?" Anna guessed as she looked at the bridge. Finally, Elita, Jazz, Bumblebee and Chromia walked through the bridge. Jazz and Elita were carrying something in their hands. I felt no words rise to my mouth when I seen what they had.

"Raf? Sapphire?" Jack, Michael and Anna asked in unison.

"No." Miko and Kathy said in unison and my guardian rushed forward.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Megatron." Elita said.

"Quickly, into my laboratory!" Ratchet ordered. They ran ahead to the laboratory and we humans ran to catch up. They had already got Raf and Sapphire hooked up to heart monitors and set on hospital tables when we got in there. Their heartbeats were weak. "Argh, Raphael and Sapphire aren't responding. We must run diagnostics of their assemblage, er vital statistics, ah my tools! they're all wrong!" Ratchet threw his tools across the room. I felt scared because of Raf and Sapphire and because I haven't seen my guardian this upset. Bee beeped sadly and Jazz fell to his kness on the floor.

"We need to call my mom." Jack said.

"Your mother may be a nurse but does she know anything about the effects of energon on the human body?" Ratchet argued with Jack.

"Do you know anything about the human body?" Jack shot back. Ratchet was shocked, but he didn't answer back. I walked up to him and gave him a look that said 'You won't fail.' He looked back at me, but didn't show any emotion other than regret. Jack got out his phone "Mom it's urgent."

"The weak shall perish." Ratchet said. "Be strong Raphael, Sapphire." Ratchet bridged Mrs. Darby over and Jack ran to the car.

"Mom thank..." Jack started, but never got to finish.

"Grab my bag." June ordered as she rushed to Raf and Sapphire and Ratchet did a quick scan over them.

"Measuring the extent of the absorption should determine the proper course of treatment." Ratchet said.

"If I don't get these kids stabilized now, they won't leave the tables alive! Do you understand me?" Mrs. Darby told Ratchet.

"Uhhh..." My guardian couldn't do anymore as he sat back. I still stayed by him to comfort him. I guess everything was just too much for Bumblebee and Jazz. They yelled/beeped in frustration as Bee slammed his fist into the wall and Jazz smashed his hand in the floor. That created tremors strong enough to send me to the floor. Ratchet caught me in time and set me back up.

Mama and Chromia calmed down Bumblebee and Elita calmed down Jazz. We watched as Mrs. Darby tried her best to stabilize them both.

"Jack, help me get Raf and Sapphire in the car. They're going to the emergency room." Mrs. Darby ordered.

"Nurse Darby, your doctors won't be able to comprehend what's afflicting then, not without a decade of study." Ratchet tried to warn her.

"I don't have time to argue." Mrs. Darby responded as she pushed Sapphire to the car and Jack trailed behind her with Jack.

"Hey, what's going on?" Zach asked as he exited the hallway with William. "What happened to Raf and Sapphire?"

"Megatron fired at them with his gun." Anna said as she walked to him. "They're taking them to the hospital now."

"The effects of an energon blast on an Autobot can be devastating enough, but these are humans." Ratchet said as he quickly scanned them both. "I'm not getting any readings, how could I have not see this? Rafael and Sapphire have been infected with dark energon. If dark energon is devouring Raf and Sapphire from the inside out, we must expel it and fast the only possible way I know. I need energon!" He started to search for empty vials.

"Wait, you said energon is devastating to humans." Mrs. Darby pointed out.

"Under normal circumstances quite, but I am relying on the dark matter currently invading Raphael and Sapphire's bodies to meet it head on. Bumblebee, Jazz, provide me with some energon." Ratchet ordered and helped Bumblebee with his sample. Elita tried her best to help Jazz. "I need him over here now!" They wheeled in Raf first and Ratchet turned on the machine. When the doors opened, nearly everyone went to Raf's side.

"Pulse rate is stabilizing." Mrs. Darby said and I heard Raf groan.

"Bee?" Raf asked as he looked at him. Miko and Anna gave him a hug.

"Now it's Sapphire's turn." Ratchet said as they quickly led her table in there and put Jazz's energon sample in. As soon as Sapphire was stabilized, we all calmed down. That is until Mama figured out that the remaining Autobots left my Dad alone with Megatron.

"You guys let Optimus face Megatron alone?" Mama griped.

"We didn't have a choice." Ironhide retorted.

"It could be a trap. We need to get a fix on his location!" Ratchet said and he started to find Dad's location. God I hope he was ok. "I've locked onto Optimus' signal. Wait...how is that possible?" Now I was worried. Did he get hurt or was he dying?

"What? What is it?"Mama asked frantically.

"We need to get Optimus out of there now!" Ratchet yelled. All of them went after Dad but Mama and Bumblebee. I was worried as shit and the Outcasts could tell I was.

"Wendy, are you ok?" William asked as he looked at me.

"No. What's wrong with my dad?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I dunno, but he'll be ok." William answered and gave me a hug. I wasn't one to turn away hugs and I was in need of some. The other Outcasts gathered around in a group hug. It wasn't a long wait and they came back with Bulkhead and Ironhide supporting Dad. I sighed with relief that he wasn't dead and ran over to hug him. He carefully picked me up and set me near his chest.

"Easy, Optimus. From the looks of things, you've been exposed to a massive amount of dark energon." Ratchet said as he helped Dad. Dad looked over to Raf and Sapphire.

"I am not the only one." Dad said and he gave the two small ones a smile.

"They're lucky to be alive." Mrs. Darby sternly said to Dad and his smile faded.

"Megatron found more of the dark stuff?" Jack asked as he held Miko's hand.

"A whole volcano full." Chromis answered.

"The question is how?" Bulkhead asked.

"You and me both, Bulk." Ironhide said.

"No, the question is what? As in what in the world is the blood of Unicron doing here on Earth?" Ratchet interviened.

"The Cons killed a unicorn?" Miko said and I lost it as did the other Outcasts. The Bots looked at her with confusion and looked at us like we were crazy. "White horse with a horn on it's head? Prances around all sparkly?" At that last line we all cracked up again, especially when Miko acted out the unicorn.

"You would make a good unicorn, Miko." Anna snickered and Miko glared at her.

"_Unicron,_ an ancient evil whose fossilized blood comprises the matter which we call dark energon, as legend would have it." Ratchet explained.

"So you're saying that this Unicron is some kind of boogie man?" Mrs. Darby asked.

"Boogie man?" Ratchet asked in confusion.

"Creepy make believe guy that hides in your closet?" Miko explained and Kathy scoffed.

"Much like my younger brother's worst fears." Kathy said and shook her head.

"No, Nurse Darby. Unicron is very real, was...that is. Well I do believe he once existed, I just don't subscribe to the theory that his primordial life force is the substance that harmed Raf." Ratchet explained.

"I've heard enough. Jack, please help me get Raf and Sapphire to the car." Mrs. Darby said as she wheeled Raf over. What? She was still taking him?

"Mom, I thought you said he was doing better?" Jack asked.

"I know, right?" Anna said as we nodded.

"Raf and Sapphire need to be examined by _real_ doctors and their families need to know what happened. Their _real_ families." Mrs. Darby harshly said.

"I don't have a human family, June." Sapphire said as she stood up with the aid of Snow. "Even if I did, they would hate me for my powers and Snow."

"Mom, Raf's family can't protect him, not like they can." Jack retorted.

"June, it deeply grieves me that I have failed. But I will do everything in my power to ensure that no harm comes to our human friends or any human ever again." Dad said.

"Optimus, they're children. They do not belong in your world. They should be worrying about grades, prom dates, pimples! _Not_ their own survival!" Mrs. Darby argued. I had a feeling that she was also meaning us Outcasts. For both of our sakes, I hoped that Dad would say no to her.

"Mom, dark energon is pouring out of the earth, it doesn't do that. This could be about everyone's survival, not just ours." Jack retorted.

"You're coming with me, all of you! And they will _not_ be coming back!" Mrs. Darby ordered. "What?" We Outcasts asked together.

"Um, we're all from another universe and I'm adopted. I don't think fitting us all under the same roof as you will be the best of plans." I said.

"If she stays, we all stay." Kathy said as she crossed her arms and stood by my side. The others did the same. "We stick together."

"Wendy, June is-" Dad started before getting interrupted. "Don't finish that sentence, Optimus. It'll only lead to worse situations." William butted in.

"Yeah, unless you want a heartbroken, suicidal Wendy, I'd consider otherwise." Zach said as he squeezed my hands. I didn't have to say anything but give Dad a look that said it was gonna happen if he said anything. Dad had seen some of that side the day if figured out my biological father was here and I'm sure he didn't want a repeat.

"You promised, Daddy." I said and he closed his eyes. I turned to face my guardian and mother. "You two promised, too."

"Fine." Mrs. Darby sighed as she helped Raf up. "As for the rest of you, get in."

"Do you really expect me to get into a non-transforming vehicle without my best friend?" Miko asked as she stood beside of Anna and they linked arms.

"Miko, I'm serious." Mrs. Darby said firmly.

"You're not my mother." Miko retorted and crossed her arms the best she could with Anna's arm still linked.

"Miko..." Bulkhead tried to get her to go, but it wasn't gonna work.

"Neither are you!" Miko argued. She was staying with us.

"Well I am yours." Mrs. Darby said to Jack. "Let's go, Jack." He didn't look like he wanted to go. I seen him look at Mama.

"She is your mom." Mama said with sadness. I could tell she was trying everything in her power to keep from crying.

"I'm staying...I'm sorry." Jack answered sadly. Mrs. Darby glared at him as she started to help Raf in the car.

"Wait!" Sapphire called and she ran forward to Raf, Snow supporting her the rest of the way. Sapphire hugged Raf and she had tears running down her face. "I love you, Raf." She kissed him on the lips for about a few seconds. Wow, this was heart shattering. I can't believe Mrs. Darby was still taking Raf away from us, especially Sapphire.

"Ratchet, activate the gorundbridge." Dad ordered.

"No thank you!" Mrs. Darby said as she drove through the tunnel, leaving Sapphire standing there crying.

"Sapphire..." Jazz started, but Sapphire used her powers to fly up to the elevator with Snow. They disappeared inside and Jazz started to follow her, but was stopped by Elita.

"Give her time." she said and Jazz looked down. Before anyone could say anything else, Agent Fowler called again.

"_Prime, do you copy?"_ Agent Fowler asked.

"I hear you, Agent Fowler." Dad said as he went to the computer.

"_Been watching the news? Mother Nature has a twitch up her britches_." he said.

"We know about the volcano." Dad said. I guessed that it was ok to disperse from our circle and I walked to Ratchet.

"_And the quakes? Seven major temblors of the exact same magnitude at the exact same time as a volcanic eruption. All over the globe on different tectonic plates." _Agent Fowler said as a 3D image of Earth was on the screen. "_In theory unrelated if they hadn't happened..."_

"At the exact same time." Ratchet finished for him.

"Check it out, more good news." Miko said as she turned on the TV. It showed how bad the weather was.

"_Don't tell me your Cons built a weather machine_." Agent Fowler pleaded.

"One that powerful, highly unlikely." Ratchet answered.

"I do not believe the appearance of dark energon at this point in time to be coincidental." Dad said. "Bumblebee, bring back June and Rafael back to base." Bumblebee quickly transformed and headed out of there. I was hoping that they would be back soon. Sapphire wouldn't be sad anymore. I wonder what she's doing?

**Sapphire POV**

I was wiping away most of my tears as I stood outside. There were a few tornadoes around, but I was safe from harm. I still felt my lips tingle when I kissed Raf. That was our first kiss and maybe our last kiss.

*It'll be ok. It can't be your last kiss.* Snow thought as he nuzzled my hand.

^How do you know? I know June was worried for him, I was too. But did she still have to say that he wasn't gonna come back?^ I thought back.

*Optimus would probably have them come back no matter what June says. You'll see him in no time.* Snow thought and I smiled, hoping he was correct. The wind stopped for a second and I seen Snow perk his ears up. *I hear something.* I looked around to see nothing. Snow sniffed the air and growled. Whatever was hear wasn't invited.

^Be on your guard, Snow.^ I thought and he growled. I seen purple glow from cracks in the rock walls. That wasn't normal. Just then, the ground shook and I nearly lost my balance. Rocks shifted around to make a Cybertronian figure. This one was scary and had a bad feeling coming from him. Everything that they said from earlier came back to me.

"Unicron." I say and the rock figure turned to me.

"How dare you speak my name, vile creature!" Unicron said, his voice scary and deep. "State your business around me!" Snow growled and got in front of me.

"Why are you here?" I say as I fight down the fear.

"Do not talk to me, fleshling! I can sense the taint of Primus on you and your vile pet!" Unicron said and I got angry.

"Why are you here?" I yell again and he got pissed.

"How dare you! I am Unicron the Choas Bringer! You shall be terminated!" Unicron yelled as he changed his hand into a sword and ran at me. I hopped on Snow and fired a few fireballs at him as Snow ran. I threw many flames at him and he didn't seem fazed. "You are not a normal fleshing. I would kill you, but you seem to be valuable to the Prime." He then attacked again and Snow ran. But he was too fast for me as his sword hit the ground and sent us to the side.

"Snow!" I yelled as we were separated more than five feet. I felt our hearts pull and I tried to crawl to him. Before I could, Unicron kicked me to the other side. The pain was too much as I landed on my side and the vicious pulling ache of our hearts. My vision got blurry as I started to pass out and seen Unicron bend down to pick us up. "Help..."

**Wendy POV**

We got Raf and Mrs. Darby back before something happened to them. Sapphire was gonna be happy about that. Right now, me and Dad were scoping the area where Sapphire was last.

"She's no out here." I said. "Where do you think she went?"

"I do not know, Wendy." Dad said. We didn't find Sapphire on the roof and we figured that she ran off in the desert or in the nearby canyon. That was where we were right now. Just then a rock wall trembled before it busted and a rock figure was staring at us.

"What is that?" I asked as I stood by Dad's foot.

"That is Unicron the Chaos Bringer." Dad answered.

"Now know me as Unicron. Your destroyer!" Unicron yelled.

"Wendy, run!" Dad yelled as he blocked an attack with his swords. I fell backwards and then got up to run the other way. I turned back in time to see Dad fend off other attacks and then try to reason with Unicron.

"Parasites! They, too, shall know my wrathful hand. Once I am finished with you." Unicron yelled and then shocked Dad with lightning that sent him onto his back.

"Daddy!" I yelled and ran over to him.

"The line of Primes has grown weak during my absence. And thus, you shall fall along with the other parasites." Unicron sneered at me and I partially hid behind Dad's foot.

"Not even you, the almighty Unicron, can predict that outcome. But I can tell you this, it won't happen today!" Dad declared and shot down Unicron. "Wendy, I have a feeling that Unicron is not done with us yet. I want you to run back towards base and I will have Ratchet groundbridge you out of here. Do not question me. Run." Dad said and stopped me as I was about to say no. I nodded and hugged his foot.

"Be careful." I said and took off running. There was rumbling and I nearly tripped until I realized that Dad was surrounded by more rock Unicrons. I stopped running and panted. Just then, a large rock Unicron popped out of the ground in front of me. "Oh shit!" I quickly ran under his legs and made my way out to another canyon.

"You can run, Daughter of Prime, but you can't hide!" Unicron roared as I ran faster. Another Unicron popped out of the wall and another did and I managed to dodge them both. Before I could make it out of there, one of them hit the ground behind me and made me go up in the air. I flailed my arms and hit the ground hard. The breath was knocked outta me and Unicron picked me up harshly. I managed to get my breath back, but could still hardly breathe thanks to Unicron holding me tightly.

"Prime, you will be destroyed along with the vermin!" the Unicrons all said. I seen Dad below on an edge being held captive by some Unicrons. They were all pointing at me.

"Daddy!" I shouted and seen Dad looking at me with fear.

"Wendy!" he shouted and struggled to get free. I seen the one Unicron in front of him start to attack and then the Unicron holding me threw me off the cliff. I squealed as the air went by me and then closed my eyes for the worst. Something closed around me and I opened my eyes to see that someone had me. Whoever it was hit the ground and then uncovered me. I seen that it was Chromia.

"Are you alright, Wendy?" I nodded and seen Dadshoot more Unicrons.

"Did Ratchet not relay my commands? Return to base!" Dad ordered.

"Reinforcements will not prevent your destruction, Disciple of Primus." Unicron said.

"Optimus, sir, you are Unicron's target. Maybe you should come back to base, sir." Prowl said.

"It would not matter where I go. Unicron can locate me from anywhere across the globe. Our base's cloaking devices can only shield us for so long. I cannot put others at risk, especially my family." Dad retorted.

"Then fall back and let us take the lead. Just this once." Bulkhead said as Jazz nodded.

"_Please, listen to reason! If you don't survive, I fear neither will this planet!" _Ratchet warned from over the comm.

"Daddy, we have to go back!" I pleaded. "I don't wanna lose you!" Dad thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Very well. I will do that." Dad said.

"Let's go!" Ironhide yelled and Chromia held onto me.

"Hold on tight." she said and I nodded. I hung onto her as she shot at every Unicron near her. She then changed into her alt mode and I was gripping the handles for dear life. The plan worked great until a giant Unicron appeared. Bumblebee beeped.

"No, not Unicron himself. But another of his manifestations." Dad said.

"If we can't beat Unicron and we can't outrun 'em, what're we gonna do?" Jazz asked. "I have to find Sapphire."

"We can only hope Sapphire is ok and destroy Unicron without destroying the world." Elita said to him. They all tried to attack, but Unicron ended up defeating them all. Chromia started to shoot at him as she put me down to go fight, but she got creamed. I watched as rocks were thrown at Dad and he got trapped.

"Daddy!" I yelled and ran towards him. I was far from him, but was hoping to get to him.

"I am this world's past and future. And as of this moment..." Unicron said and lifted his foot to crush Dad.

"No!" I yelled and tripped over a rock.

"All Primes are simply past." Unicron finished and I couldn't look, but I heard someone shooting Unicron. As I looked up, I seen the rock titan fall. I was relieved and ran to Dad. He managed to get himself free of the rocks and I hugged his hand.

"Thank god you're alright." I said. I then seen Megatron appear. I gasped and Dad pushed me back. What the hell was he doing here? I thought he was here to kill Dad, but he held out a hand to Dad. Dad looked at it before taking Megatron's hand and lifted himself up. I hid behind Dad's leg.

"It is rather ironic considering our last encounter. If memory serves, you were desperately attempting to extinguish my spark." Megatron said and I went over to Elita so I could be away from a possible fight. Megatron explained to us about Unicron and even joining up with us until later when we defeated him. I was shocked at first because he wanted to team up with us, but then I noticed that he just wanted Unicron out of the way so he could conquer Earth.

Dad said that the only way to defeat Unicron is with the Matrix of Leadership. Unicron could still stay down there asleep and the Earth could live. Just then, rocks started to move towards the broken Unicron.

"Uh, Unicron's comin' back!" Jazz said as a strong wind pulled up more rocks. The wind was strong enough to bring me in and I squealed as I felt air. Dad tried to reach for me, but he missed and I saw myself in Megatron's hand. Did he just save me?

"Uh, nice catch!" I say enthusiastically Megatron smirked and we all turned to see the giant Unicron.

"Ratchet, send a groundbridge!" Dad ordered.

"Wait! We're opening a direct path into our base with Megatron standing there?" Chromia asked.

"Megatron's gonna risk his own spark to save us?" Bulkhead said and Megatron laughed.

"Hardly my nature! But Optimus, consider my offer. I shall keep it busy." Megatron said as he handed me to Dad. When we got back to base, they argued about whether or not to bring Megatron in.

"Autobots, if humankind is to be saved, I have no choice but to proceed. But you do." Dad said. There was a moment of silence/

"Well, I don't know about humankind, but I'm willing to do it for Miko." Bulkhead said.

"For Jack." Mama said and Bumblebee beeped for Raf.

"For Sapphire." Jazz said with his head down.

"For the Outcasts." Chromia said as she meant us all.

"Megatron, we are sending transport." Dad said from over the comm link.

"_You can always be relied upon to listen to reason, Optimus."_ Megatron said.

"All of you need to hide now." Ratchet said as he activated the groundbridge.

"See ya!" Kathy said as she ran into the hallway. Zach had to carry Anna into the hallway and Miko was being pushed by Ratchet.

"No fair! I've never seen him!" Miko argued. "Why do we have to hide?"

"Because I said so." Ratchet retorted.

"Listen to him, you don't wanna be near his bad breath!" I joked and heard Ratchet chuckle. Curiosity still got the best of us and we peeked around the corner. Megatron came through the bridge.

"So this is where the magic happens. Quaint." he said. Raf took off after him even after the protests the others made. "Ah, you are looking much better than the last time we met, little one. Humans, resilent." After Megatron said a few thing about all of us, we had to keep Anna and Miko from going on a killing spree. I laughed at them and so did Kathy, Michael and William. William was still mad about what Megatron did when he revived from his coma. I was staying in a far corner away from Megatron when Dad picked me up.

"Wendy, you know I love you." Dad said.

"Yeah. What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing, sweetspark. It's just...I love you and your mother are my everything. I want you both to be strong." Dad said.

"You sound like you won't be coming back. Are you not coming back?" I ask, feeling my emotions start to take over.

"I will come back, Wendy. That I promise you. I just want you to have hope." Dad said and I hugged him and he hugged me back.

"I love you, Daddy." I say and we stay like that until they had to go. Dad put me by Ratchet and they went through the bridge. "Please let them be safe."

**Sapphire POV**

I woke up in pain. I groaned and sat up. Snow was getting up beside of me. Where were we? The place was dark and creepy.

*I smell that dark energon stuff.* Snow thought and I looked to see he was right. There were purple streaks that were dark energon. Just then, something moved and got our attention. Snow growled and got in front of me as I lit my hands on fire. *That may not be a good idea. Remember that fire and energon don't mix?*

"Oh yeah." I say and stop the flames. I can't do anything to protect myself. Then there was a screeching noise that came from above and some unknown creature grabbed us both. I screamed and Snow yowled with surprise. He tried to slash his claws at the thing, but it wasn't doing anything. We came to some sort of large tavern with lots of lanes going across the tavern. I heard shooting and yelling and I knew who it was. I looked to see the Autobots fighting with...Megatron!?

"Jazzy!" I yelled to the top of my lungs. I seen Jazzy turn his head to me.

"Sapphire!" he yelled and saw a look of relief before it turned to worry. I seen one of those monsters head towards him when he wasn't paying attention.

"Jazzy, look out!" I yelled and he turned around in time to see it heading for him. Jazzy moved in time, but he lost his balance and slipped off the egde. "Jazzy!" Jazzy managed to grab the edge in time and hung on for dear life. Thank god! I was suddenly squeezed by the monster and so was Snow. Snow reacted quickly and he du his claws in the monster.

The monster howled in pain before letting us go. But Snow got his claws stuck for a second and he was further away. I felt my heart tug and I gasped in pain as I fell. I felt Snow's agony as he fell. I thought we were gonna die when I felt someone grab us both. There was another tug and I squeaked in pain. That hurt. I looked to see Optimus had me.

"Are you alright, Sapphire?" he asked and I nodded.

"We'll...be fine." I say and lean against his hand.

"I will put you in my subspace until later." Optimus said and I nodded. "Please try to stay awake." Then I was surrounded by darkness. I leaned on Snow so we can try to calm down our heart rate. I was trying not to fall asleep and a few minutes later, something started to happen.

"Matrix of Leadership, I call upon you!" Optimus called and it felt like he was right beside of me. His subspace opened and another space behind me opened to see his spark. It was big and blue and had something coming from it. I guess that was the thing he was calling for.

"You cannot defeat me, Disciple of Primus. I transcended physical being. By my will alone, ALL UPON THIS WORLD SHALL FALL INTO CHAOS!" Unicron's voice roared.

"Not while I still function, Unicron." Optimus yelled. "THE POWER OF THE MATRIX WILL LIGHT OUR DARKEST HOUR!"

"NO!" Unicron yelled and then a big flash of power knocked the breath outta me. I fell backwards as I tried to reclaim my breath and felt something quiver in my body. I felt weak as I got my breath back and felt something changing. But I never stayed up long enough to know what happened.

**Wendy POV**

There was an earthquake that shook the whole place. Ratchet had shielded us as the earthquake happened and he uncovered us. Pretty soon, they all came back without a scratch. I watched as Ironhide walked in last before the bridge closed and I felt my heart sink.

"And Optimus? Is he?" Ratchet asked.

"Dead? No." Chromia answered.

"But he looked right at us without recognizing us. He didn't know his own name." Elita said.

"Hmm, when Optimus surrendered the Matrix of Leadership, he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes...he lost his own memories." Ratchet confirmed and I started to lose myself. I seen Mama try not to cry. I looked down and felt the tear fall down my face.

Daddy was gone.

**Chappie end! The last four episodes of the first season all wrapped up into one chapter in less than 7,500 words. I'm so proud of myself! Now, I'm even more proud of myself now that school has started about 3 days ago and I updated so quick. As some of you know, I'm officially a high school senior and I even had my senior pictures! I'm gonna have to start working on my school work more often cause I was promised my own laptop if I get A's.**

**Not only that, but I finished the first season in one notebook! I'm glad I managed to get this far with you guys reviewing, thank you very much! Now I have to go. I will hopefully update soon and hope you all have a nice day/evening!**

**Please read and review, review, review!**


	31. Gone

**Holy scrap, it's been about a month and a half since I updated! I'm so sorry, but I've been busy with school, the play, looking for a college, and spending time with my friends. I hope that I don't take as long to update again.**

**This is where Optimus is Orion Pax and we see how Wendy and the others deal with it. Like the last chapter, the first 3 episodes of the second season will all be in one chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Read on, folks!**

**I own: my OC's**

**Zaqn123 owns: her OC's**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: her OC's**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**Sapphire POV**

I awoke to pain and darkness. I was lying on Snow and he was also in pain. I was dizzy and the room kept spinning around. The last thing I remember was Optimus putting me in his subspace before he summoned the Matrix of Leadership.

"H-hey...it's dark in here." I called weakly and knocked on the walls and floor. Snow did the same with his tail and yowled. Just then, the lights turned on and a hand grabbed me. Snow immediately latched onto the fingers and we were pulled out into blinding light. I blinked a few times before my eyes adjusted to the light. The light went away and I seen Optimus holding me. He had a confused look on his face and seemed shocked. I seen the mech standing beside of him and gasped. "Megatron!"

"Megatron, what is this creature? And how does it know your name?" Optimus asked. I gave him a weird look. He doesn't remember?

"That is a native of this planet called a human. She was captured along with her pet and we finally got her back." Megatron lied as he finished that last sentence. "I will have Knock Out give her a check-up to see if the Autobots have harmed her." With that, Megatron took me and Snow from Optimus. I struggled weakly as he walked out of the room. I wanted to throw a fireball at him, but I was too weak.

"Let go of me, Megatron!" I say.

"I can't possibly let you go. The Optimus you once knew is gone." Megatron said and worry took over.

"What did you do to him?" I asked.

"When Optimus gave up the Wisdom of the Primes, he reverted back to Orion Pax, his true identity and my brother." Megatron answered. Wait, back up. Optimus was his what?

"Wait, Optimus was your _brother_?" I asked in disbelief._  
><em>

"Yes, but things changed. Now that he has no memory as to what happened, I plan to keep him here on the Nemesis until he is no longer needed." Megatron said. "Now if you want your leader alive, then you will call him Orion Pax and keep his past a secret. Do you understand me, human?" I glared at him. He always had to get something out of this. I knew I couldn't let Wendy lose another father. We were cousins and she always helped me whenever I needed help. Now I could return the favor by keeping Optimus alive.

"Fine." I answered. "But you won't be getting a word out of me." Just then, a wave of vertigo hit me like a truck and I groaned. Megatron looked at me and walked down the hall.

"I guess you do need to be checked over by Knock Out. I don't want you to die before interrigation." Megatron said and he entered another room. Knock Out and Breakdown were there. "You have another patient, Doctor." I was laid on the table beside of Snow. Knock Out scanned me and I felt myself start to pass out. I held onto Snow's fur before going under.

**No One's POV**

Sapphire was out cold by the time Knock Out was done scanning her. She and Snow were curled around each other. Knock Out's optics went wide once he looked at the scan's result.

"Lord Megatron, this fleshy and her pet have been infected with energon." Knock Out said. "Humans shouldn't be alive whenever energon has been in their body for this long."

"That's one tough fleshy." Breakdown commented.

"How is it that this human is still alive?" Megatron asked.

"Her body has gotten used to the energon and she's fine. I think her body is trying to consume the energon." Knock Out guessed. Megatron was deep in thought as he looked at Sapphire and Snow. Then a thought struck him and he smiled.

"Knock Out, I want you to see if you can turn this human into one of us." Megatron said as Knock Out's optics widened.

"Lord Megatron, you can't be serious! This human may not survive the procedure-" Knock Out got interrupted.

"I do not care, Knock Out! If she dies, then you'll be joining her." Megatron threatened and Knock Out said and he went to get something. He came back with a part of a Cybercat tail in a jar.

"If I can manage to mix her DNA with the CNA of a Cybercat, then maybe I can change them both into Cybertronians. But a little more organic." Megatron smiled evily and left Knock Out and Breakdown to work on Sapphire and Snow. Once he gets the fleshy and her pet to join the Decepticons, he can then use Sapphire as a useful addition to his ranks. This plan and Project Iacon can't possibly fail now.

**Sapphire POV**

I felt pain. I was swimming around in darkness and pain until I could finally move again. I remember falling asleep when Knock Out scanned me, but what did he do to us? I was in a cage in the med bay with Snow beside of me. The pain slowly died away to a small sting. The doors opened and in entered Megatron and Knock Out. I glared at them.

"I know you did something to me." I say and Snow growls.

"You are smart, girl. And you have a special power that I would like to use." Megatron said and I lit my hands on fire. Good, I still had my powers.

"I believe you may feel different. I managed to fuse your fleshy DNA with a Cybercat's CNA. And it made you into a Techno-Organic." Knock Out explained and my eyes widened. He what!? I looked at my hands in shock and then back at them. "All you have to do is concentrate on transforming into a Cybertronian."

I closed my eyes and thought of being on of them. I felt a fluttery feeling before opening my eyes to see that I had grown to Jazzy's height. I was shocked and speechless. How did he manage to do that?

*I can do it, too.* Snow thought as I turned to him. God he was tall as Bumblebee! His paint was like a snow leopard and he had ice blue optics. Holy Mary mother of God. Knock Out turned me to a mirror and got a good look at myself. My optics were blue and I had a visor ready to wear. My body was bright blue with black highlights and my face was silver. I never thought I would look this good as a Cybertronian.

"I believe I did a good job, didn't I?" Knock Out said and smirked. I didn't want to say it, but he did do a good job. Then a sudden thought hit me. I lifted my servo then snapped my fingers. A flame appeared and I smirked.

*Hey, Sapphire! Check this out!* Snow thought and I seen him open his mouth. A light appeared and he shot ice down at Megatron's pedes. *I have ice powers!* I smiled at him.

"As much as I hate to interrupt your newfound joy, I have an offer for you." Megatron said and I glared. Me and Snow both had the same thing in mind because we both had our ice/fire powers ready for use. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why not?" I asked, making my flames bigger.

"Because you want your leader to live, don't you?" Megatron said and I glared. Damn him!

"Fine! I'm doing this for him and Wendy!" I say angrily and Snow and I stop our powers.

"How is my little niece?" Megatron asked. "Has she been well?"

"I don't know, I wasn't at base the entire time Unicron was waking up!" I say sarcastically and Megatron glared.

"You won't use that tone with me, femme. Since you care for Orion so deeply, I will keep him alive if you join the Decepticons." he declared. I was so fed up with him threatening me.

"Why do you need me? I barely know how to fight." I ask.

"You will be trained by our drones and wear our Decepticon insignia." Megatron answered. "If not, then your leader will be nothing but scrap." I nodded and tried not to glare at him. Knock Out led me to a table and he started to make a Decepticon insignia on my arm. Today couldn't get any worse, could it?

**Wendy POV**

It's been 3 days since I last seen him and 3 days since I had a good dream. Dad said to have hope and those words are the only things keeping me in reality. I knew that Mama was just as bad. The others were trying to keep her from stressing out. Stress was no good for any pregnant being. I try to act like there's nothing wrong, but I guess they can see through me, even Mama. The Outcasts know I'm trying to hold on to the tiny sliver of hope that's keeping me down to earth. I have one of them following me around everywhere in case I have an emotional breakdown.

"Wendy, have you ate at all today?" William asked as I sat down on the couch.

"I forgot how long it was." I shrugged.

"I haven't seen her eat barely at all yesterday morning." Jack said and then William grabbed my arm to lead me into the kitchen.

"Here, eat this." William said and he gave me a protein bar. I opened it and took a bite and then started to shove it down my throat. I guess it was longer than I thought. "You need to remember, Wendy."

"I know, it's just hard." I say after I finished the protein bar. William opened his arms for a hug and I buried my face in his shirt. If only I could show him how much it hurts. After a minute of hugging, I looked to see Zach holding a scale. Great.

"C'mon, Wendy. I wanna see how much weight you lost." he said and dragged me along.

"Why do you assume that I weigh less?" I asked.

"Because I do." Zach said as he sat down the scale. I stepped on it and waited for my number to show. "Shit, Wendy you weigh 87.4!" William exclaimed.

"Sorry." I shrugged.

"You know that's not good. You have to remember to eat more." Zach said.

"What's so bad about her losing weight?" Elita asked.

"You know how Wendy was abused? Well, she never got much nutrients to grow and that's why she's so small for her age. Not only that, but she's underweight and I'm afraid she may go anorexic." William explained.

"What's anorexic?" asked Chromia.

"Look it up." William said and shuddered. I seen all bots have blank stares until they all looked at me with surprise.

"You'll look like that!?" Ironhide exclaimed.

"That picture's gonna be in my mind for a while." Bulkhead said. "Oh Primus, now it's gonna be all I see!"

"That's what we're trying to prevent." William said and I hung my head.

"Wendy, you're not fat at all." Ratchet said.

"It's not that, it's her depression. She still has it." Kathy said. "You don't wanna see Wendy like that. She's just good at hiding it." I walked away so I didn't have to hear more. Just listening to them was bringing back memories. I made sure I was far away enough to not hear them fight. I sat down in the corner of the room and balled up in the fetal position.

"Daddy, we need you. We're falling apart." I say 'Please come back to us." I stayed in that position staring at nothing until one of the Outcasts came to get me.

Kathy explained that the Autobots were gonna let the Decepticons finish their spacebridge after Elita did a blind jump into their groundbridge to find Dad. Jack was given the key card that held my father's memory, so he was gonna go to Cybertron with Elita and Chromia as soon as the others have seized the spacebridge. It was a good plan and I was willing to go for it. I needed my father back. But first we needed to find the spacebridge.

Jack, Miko, Raf had to go home and the rest of us went to bed. Mama and I both couldn't stop having nightmares and we decided to sleep together. I soon slipped off into sleep

_Dream_

_I was trying to reach my father no matter how far away he was. I screamed for him to come back and he never turned away._

_"Daddy, come back!" I yell and he kept walking away. "Daddy!" I started to cry and I heard Mama calling my name._

_End Dream_

I woke up with fresh tears in my eyes and Mama cradled me in her servos. Mama had a look of worry in her optics as she gazed at me. Once she had calmed me enough, she hugged me.

"It's ok, sweetspark. It was just a dream." Mama said as she pet my hair. I grabbed onto her armor and cried for a minute.

"He never looked back. Mama, he never came back." I cried.

"It's ok. He will come back. If anything, your father would never stay on Megatron's side." Mama said.

"I miss him, Mama." I sniffled.

"Don't worry. He'll come back. I can feel it." Mama said and she started to hum the beginning of a song that I always loved to listen to.

**Angel**

**Spend all your time waiting ****for that second chance, ****for a break that would make it okay.**** There's always some reason ****to feel not good enough ****and it's hard at the end of the day. ****I need some distraction, ****oh beautiful release. M****emories seep from my veins.**** Let me be empty ****and weightless and maybe ****I'll find some peace tonight.**

**In the arms of the angel.**** Fly away from here, ****from this dark cold hotel room ****and the endlessness that you fear.**** You are pulled from the wreckage ****of your silent reverie.**** You're in the arms of the angel, ****may you find some comfort here.**

**So tired of the straight line ****and everywhere you turn.**** There's vultures and thieves at your back ****and the storm keeps on twisting.**** You keep on building the lies ****that you make up for all that you lack. ****It don't make no difference ****escaping one last time. I****t's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh ****this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees.**

**In the arms of the angel. ****Fly away from here, ****from this dark cold hotel room ****and the endlessness that you fear. Y****ou are pulled from the wreckage ****of your silent reverie. Y****ou're in the arms of the angel, ****may you find some comfort here. ****You're in the arms of the angel, ****may you find some comfort here.**

And I fell asleep to her singing, all sadness gone.

**Sapphire POV**

It's been a week now and I'm BORED! I managed to get to the med bay, trying to figure out what to do. Snow and I were training by ourselves earlier in the week, trying to use our powers in Cybertronian bodies. Snow can even transform into a full sized Cybertronian and we can still use our powers.

Right now, Snow and I were walking through a hall, headed for the medbay. As much as I hated them, I was going to talk to Knock Out and Breakdown. They were the only mechs I could talk to and I couldn't find Optimus anywhere. I so badly wanted to see my uncle and somehow tell my cousin that he's alright.

Just then, I bumped into someone and I fell backwards. Snow immediately got out a whip and his other hand started to turn blue. I noticed that it was Optimus standing there and I looked at Snow to tell him to stop. He silently put up his whip and his hand turned normal.

"I am sorry. I should have watched where I was going." Optimus apologized and helped me up. "Who are you?"

"I'm that one human girl that Megatron showed you." I said and his optics widened.

"How did you turn into one of us?" he asked.

"Knock Out did it. But I can also do this." I say and turn into a human while Snow turned into his animal form before turning into a regular leopard. Optimus looked stunned and I turn back to Cybertronian. "I know it's weird, but I'm always weird."

"What is your designation?" Optimus asked. I had to think about that for a moment. Now that I had a new body, I had to have a new name. Sapphire is a beautiful name, but it was my human name. I guess I could still use Sapphire as my human name, but I had the perfect Cybertronian name. I was technically reborn into something new and I couldn't hang onto the past forever. It's time for me to leave all of that behind and move on.

"My human name is Sapphire, but my Cybertronian name is Fireheart." I say.

*I want to change my Cybertronian name.* Snow thought. I smiled at the new name Snow picked for himself. It sounded perfect.

"And Snow's Cybertronian name will be Icestorm." I say.

"Those designations fit you well." Optimus said as we turned back to Cybertronians and headed into his workspace. "My designation is Orion Pax. I used to be a data clerk at Iacon."

"So I've heard." I said. Just then, my tanks rumbled.

"You require energon. Do you want me to get some?" Optimus asked.

"Sure. We'll wait here." I said. Optimus walked out of the room and Snow and I just stood there. My tanks rumbling was new to me and made me wonder why Snow and I were turned into...I guess the right term would be Techno-Organics. Before I could wonder more, the door opened and Megatron entered. "What do you want?"

I seen that you have been talking to Orion." Megatron said. "I trust that you haven't told him anything?"

"No, I haven't. I keep my word." I say and narrow my eyes. What did he want? "Do you need something?"

"I should have interrogated you after you had recovered from the medbay, but I had important business to take care of. Now I have the chance." Megatron said.

"Not a chance." I growled and Snow growled. Snow turned into his robot mode and got between us.

"Leave her alone." Snow said, surprising me and Megatron. His voice sounded husky and had a little growl in it. After he got over his shock, Megatron cleared his throat and looked at us.

"Alright then." Megatron said calmly. The door opened and Optimus returned with our energon. He looked from me, to Snow, to Megatron.

"Is there something wrong, Lord Megatron?" Optimus asked.

"No. I just stopped by to see if our once human friend is doing alright." Megatron answered.

"I'm fine." I say, playing along.

"Good. I hope you do well on Project Iacon, Orion." Megatron said and walked out of the room. I heard about Project Iacon. Megatron was gonna use ancient relics in order to defeat the Autobots and take over Earth. I couldn't let him do that and I needed to get us out of here before something happened.

"Are you alright?" Optimus asked and I snapped out of my thinking.

"Yeah, just thinking about something." I sort of lied.

*I'll try to help you get off this ship with your uncle* Snow thought.

Thanks, Snow. I thought back.

*It's Icestorm in this form, Fireheart.* Snow, I mean, Icestorm thought and smirked. I smirked back and reached for an energon cup from Optimus. But the cup slid from my digits and I couldn't catch it. But Icestorm quickly caught it and tripped. He was able to land on his back and not spill the energon, but I also noticed something.

"Icestorm, you're past five feet." I say in shock. Icestorm looked at the seven foot distance between us and looks shocked.

"What does that mean?" Optimus asked.

"When I was a human and he was a leopard, we couldn't go five feet from each other without pulling at our hearts." I said. I then explained about everything about what happened in my human past and why me and Snow couldn't go far from each other. Optimus nodded in understanding.

"I cannot believe that your own kind would do that to you." Optimus said.

"Not all humans are the same, Orion. Those humans were evil." I said as I got my energon from Icestorm. We finished out energon and Icestorm and I went to go train. I really need to get us out of here.

**Wendy's POV**

I honestly didn't know what to think. Right now, we were getting Jack and my aunts ready to go to Cybertron. Ratchet was explaining about the directions.

"Stealth must be an absolute priority. We don't want to give any Decepticons the chance to alert the warship." Ratchet explained. He was gonna go with them since they were down 3 bots.

"Hey, we can probably help you with distractions." Zach said and the rest of us Outcasts knew what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah, we haven't done one of those since William's birthday!" Anna said. "That could actually work."

"What do you mean?" Prowl asked.

"Back in our dimension, all Outcasts there have basically known to learn how to read anyone's emotions. After discussing this and proving that it works, we all came up with a great distraction strategy. The minimum number of Outcasts we need for it would be 6, so we have enough Outcasts." William said.

"Lemme get this straight: you want us to send you in as a distraction?" Bulkhead asked.

"Eeyup. But we like to call a distraction as big as the one we're thinking of a Mega Alpha 5 Red." Michael said.

"How are we supposed to know it works?" Ratchet asked.

"Trust us, it'll work. We tried this out on my birthday last year when we played an epic game of paintball." William said.

"Hijacking a Decepticon spacebridge and paintball are two different things, William." Ratchet argued.

"No, it was actually similar." Zach said. "It was all of us Outcasts against a whole team of 30 skilled hunters with paintball guns. That was the day we tried our first Mega Alpha 5 Red. None of us got shot once or hurt in any way and we took out the hunters. And we tried other times with smaller groups of people. We watch their every move and calculate what to do and their next move. Trust us when we say it works."

"And we can't have that kind of risk. What if this time one of you gets hurt or killed?" Ratchet retorted.

"We won't. And those guys were skilled hunters. You guys are against drones and they're stupid. Most of them end up getting killed or knocked out." I said. "How much of a risk are we at with them?"

"Even though you're right about the drones, I'm not letting you go." Mama said as she stood by me.

"And I agree with her on that." Ratchet said as he looked at me with protectiveness in his eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ratchet, you and I both know that I don't go down that easy and if I do, I go down fighting." I retorted.

"Well, he does have a point, Wendy." Zach admitted.

"Whaddaya mean?" I asked.

"You're on the point of depression. I don't think you're mentally stable to go out there." William said.

"I can go! You guys said we need at least 6 Outcasts to do the Mega Alpha 5 Red." I retorted.

"Hey, if Ratchet gets to go on a commander raid and you guys are a distraction, then I can go, too! I wanna be part of the distraction!" Miko said. We Outcasts eyed each other.

"Ok then, Miko, what happens when you cross a bunny and a gorilla jacking off?" Zach asked and Miko giggled.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" she laughed.

"I'm thinking that same question." Agent Fowler said as his expression said it all, even Nurse Darby.

"How can you tell the difference between a horse and a rat? Catch." William asked and threw his phone high in the air towards Miko. Miko caught it and had a bewildered expression on her face.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"What are you guys doing?" Raf asked.

"Hey Miko, the president sucks ass here. That's a strange place to put a piano." Anna said and she peered behind Miko.

"You got that-wait what?" Miko stopped mid-sentence before turning around. After she didn't see anything, Miko turned around to face Anna. "What the hell are you guys doing?"

"In order to go with us on the distraction, you guys had to pass a 5 question and statement test. You already failed when you got distracted the first 3 questions." Zach said.

"Hey, that's not fair1You never told me about a test! And you know I don't do tests."

"Sorry, but you laughed when I asked about the bunny and gorilla, you had to think about the horse and rat while catching William's phone, and you commented about the president and got distracted by the non-existent piano behind you. We don't react like that and that's how we manage to go and attack. You get too distracted." Zach explained.

"But I wasn't expecting it! And you guys have done this a thousand times!" Miko argued.

"That's just it. We did this and practiced to where we wouldn't react to each other or anyone else trying to do something like that." Michael said. "It took us a while not to react while doing something as serious as this, but we got it."

"Yeah, and it gives me the perfect reason to go with you." I said. "Miko failed the test, I have to go."

"What about me?" Agent Folwer asked.

"I was watching you, Agent Fowler. You failed, too." Anna said.

"Dang." he said, defeated.

"Anna, you too?" Miko said and gave Anna puppy eyes.

"Sorry, Miko. I don't want you to get killed." Anna said.

"I still haven't approved." Ratchet said.

"C'mon, Ratchet. We can do this." I begged.

"I don't see why they can't do it. They even had me fooled." Ironhide said.

"Just think. We can get the guards out of the way quicker and possibly get Jack, Elita and Chromia in and out without getting noticed." Anna said with encouragement. "Those drones won't be expecting us to be a distraction. They'll think of us as stupid fleshlings and won't notice you." I seen Ratchet think about it for a moment.

"Fine, but we need to know what you guys plan to do." Ratchet answered and us Outcasts cheered.

"Can I go, please?" Miko begged.

"You can't Miko." Zach said.

"Miko, you will help Raphael operate our groundbridge and manage the communications." Ratchet ordered.

"Can't go to Cybertron, can't storm the Decepticon spacebridge!" Miko huffed. Jack put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Miko. Would you stay here and wait for me?" Jack said and then kissed her forehead.

"Jack?" Nurse Darby said and crossed her arms.

"Uh...I forgot to tell you that we're dating, didn't I?" Jack said and his mom nodded with a shocked look on her face. I sorta forgot that they were dating, but I totally knew they would get together!

"And Nurse Darby will stand by in case of emergency." Ratchet said.

"Son." Agent Fowler said to Jack. "It's time to suit up."

"Can you guys explain how we're gonna do the distraction?" Bulkhead said.

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do..." Zach said and he explained everything. After explaining what we'll do, we were all bridged to the spacebridge location. All of us managed to hide behind a few drills.

"Ok, you guys spread out and count how many drones there are so we can make a plan to take them out." Zach whisper-ordered and the Autobots nodded. "Meet back here with us after you're done." The Autobots snuck off quietly and we silently waited for them to return. After a while, they all came back.

"We have 4 drones guarding the exit, 3 by the drills and 5 out by the spacebridge." Ratchet said. "Now what's this distraction of yours?" We all had to think a moment to process this in our minds.

"I think I have an idea." Zach said. "This is what we'll do..."

**No One's POV**

Their plan was set. After explaining everything to the Autobots, the Outcasts immediately set up shop.

Before he left, Wheeljack had given Bulkhead a set of grenades as a gift. Now was a perfect time to use them. The Outcasts were to set off the grenades at the drones feet and then run before they go off. The Autobots would fight off the extra drones. They all had 6 each split up into groups. Once they had that all done, they would call for Elita, Chromia and Jack.

But first, they had to get all the drones the Outcasts had in one place. Michael and William were a team, Zach and Anna were a team and Kathy and Wendy were a team. Zach ran out in full view of the drones.

"EMINEMINEMINEMINE!" Zach yelled and ran in circles around the drones legs. He placed a bomb on one drone and ran to the center of the cave. Then Anna ran out next to the other drone.

"Like a bitch outta hell!" Anna shouted as she dashed under the drone and placed her bomb on it. Michael ran out howling like a wolf as he placed his bomb on his drone. William ran out quickly.

"Look at me, I can fly!" William shouted as he waved his arms up and down like he had wings. He ran in a circle around his drone and quickly missed the foot that nearly crushed him. William quickly put the bomb on the foot and ran like the devil himself was after him. Kathy ran out screaming like a banshee before yelling,

"My hair is on fire! I'm Katniss Everdeen!" She placed her bomb on it's foot and ran like the wind to the center of the cave. Wendy zoomed in and out from underneath her drone's feet and yelled,

"I throw my sandwich in the air sometimes, saying ayo, where's the mayo!" As she moved in between the drone's legs, Wendy placed the bomb on it's foot and ran after Kathy for dear life.

All of the drones were still slightly confused, but they chased after the humans and brought out their guns. Right before they could yell for them to stop, the Outcasts screamed and ran back at the drones. The drones weren't expecting the Outcasts to come back at them and they ended up jumping from surprise and stopping. But a few drones knocked into each other and they all fell into a heaping pile in the center of the cave. The Outcasts had run under their legs again and made it out without a scratch.

"RLH!" The Outcasts all screamed and ran as fast as they could as the bombs went off. Thanks to the dog pile, the drones ended up screaming in pain before dying or passing out.

"Yes!" Anna yelled as she pumped her fist in the air. But they weren't done yet. Thanks to the commotion that the Outcasts made, the other 6 drones heard them and immediately got ambushed by the Autobots. Each bot got one drone and they quickly defeated them.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Kathy's muffled voice came from behind a drill.

"It's safe." Ratchet said and the Outcasts walked out from behind the drills.

"Now what?" Michael asked.

"We send Jack, Elita and Chromia in." Ratchet said and he called them in. As they arrived, Kathy and Michael went back to base so they could help with Nurse Darby and the others. Now they all had to wait for Jack to get to Vector Sigma. As time passed, they all figured out that Vector Sigma was actually located under Kaon. And that Cybertron wasn't completely abandoned.

"We're being attacked by some kind of...bot beetle!" Jack said from over the comm link.

"An insecticon!" Ratchet confirmed.

"Is that thing no bueno?" Wendy asked and Ratchet nodded.

"I hope Elita and Chromia kick it's ass." Anna said and nothing more was said as they awaited the outcome. Jack had to go on and left Elita and Chromia to fend off the bug.

"What happens now?" William asked. Before they even knew it, Megatron appeared behind them through a groundbridge. There was only one thing on everyone's mind at that moment: Oh shit.

**Wendy's POV**

Well, shit! Megatron appearing through a groundbridge wasn't part of the battle plan. I stood there in shock with the other Outcasts. Before I could react, Ratchet put a hand in front of me and Anna as Ironhide did the same to Zach and William.

"You kids run and hide!" Ratchet ordered as he grabbed me and Anna and set us out of harms way. The other Autobots grabbed William and Zach and set them with us and we hid behind a drill. One by one, each Autobot went down and I watched as they all got defeated. I couldn't just sit here and watch Megatron beat up my family.

"Guys, we have to do something!" I say.

"What can we do? We don't have enough Outcasts to do much of a distraction." William said.

"We can't just do nothing, William." I retorted. "He could kill them!" Just then, something fell near us and I seen Ratchet lying on the ground.

"Ratchet!" We all said and ran to him. Ratchet groaned and lifted his head.

"Ratchet, are you ok?" I asked as I gently stroked the side of his face. I blushed and I thought I heard his cooling fans turn on.

"I-I'm fine, Wendy." he said and tried to get up. Ratchet fell forward on his knees and the tremor knocked me to the ground. He picked me up and set me down beside of Anna. "Stay here." I watched as my guardian got up and went back to fighting.

"Guys, I'm gonna do something stupid." I said after I watched the Autobots finally fell defeated and not move from the ground. I ran away as Zach tried to call me back. I stopped behind Megatron and a good ten feet behind him. "Megatron, why are you doing this?" Megatron turned to face me.

"I will not let Autobots ruin my plans another time!" Megatron said. "Their leader is now my archivist. I will not let this opportunity slip by me."

"I'm not letting you keep my father away from me any longer." I said and he scoffed. "You'll have to go through me first." Megatron laughed and stepped forward. I looked up at him and glared.

"What makes you think you can stop me? Orion Pax is my brother and I planned on spending quality time with him." Megatron said and my eyes widened at that last part.

"He's your brother? You're my uncle?" I asked.

"Yes and you are my niece." Megatron said before picking me up by the scruff of my shirt and leaned in close.

"Hey!" I exclaimed and kicked my legs.

"Wendy!" I heard the Outcasts say.

"It's too bad your father doesn't recognize you. Otherwise, I would have got you on the ship earlier." Megatron sneered. I froze, possibly knowing what he meant.

"What're you gonna do with me?" I ask.

"If the Autobots take back Orion, then I can take you with me. If they do not get Orion, I will still keep you. It's not like he will remember you." Megatron said.

"That is enough, Megatron." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned to see Daddy standing there by a groundbridge with 2 other Cybertronians beside him. They looked like a mech and femme. "I will not let you bring harm to the Autobots."

"Wendy!" the Cybertronian femme said. Her voice sounded so much like...

"Sapphire!?" I exclaimed and she nodded. How the hell did that happen!?

"Put the human down, Megatron!" Dad said and I felt my heart pang. I forgot that he doesn't remember me.

"As you wish, Orion." Megatron said and let go of me. I squealed as I fell on my side too hard and it hurt like hell. I was in too much pain to move and I seen Dad, Sapphire and the other Cybertronian's eyes light up in fury. They immediately attacked Megatron, but he managed to beat them off like flies.

Megatron had got Dad down and got ready to shoot him when they stopped fighting beside of me. Before Megatron could shoot, Elita and Chromia came out of the spacebridge and attacked Megatron. I felt a pair of arms lift me up and carefully carry me away. It was Zach and he hid me with the knocked out Autobots.

"Are you ok, Wendy?" he and William asked and I nodded.

"I'm fine." I said as I watched as Megatron throw Elita to the side and catch Chromia in his hand.

"Where's the Matrix?" he asked and I noticed Jack with the key card. It was downloading Dad's memories and he stood there as Megatron noticed. There was movement beside of me as Ratchet got up to stop the charging Megatron. He got thrown aside by Megatron and raised his sword.

"Daddy watch out!" I yelled. Right at the last second, Dad quickly caught the sword.

"Megatron, be gone!" Dad shouted and threw Megatron aside. I smiled. Daddy was back! Mama's gonna be so happy! Thankfully, I was able to stand as the Autobots got back up and we huddled by the spacebridge. "Ratchet, how did we arrive here?"

"Long story, old friend." Ratchet answered.

"Hey, guys, we see 9 life signals. Is Optimus there?" Michael asked over the comm link.

"And we have Jack and the Outcasts." Elita said. Megatron fired at us and the Autobots blocked the shots from hitting us humans. I backed up and knocked myself off my feet. A groundbridge opened beside of us. "It's ours."

"Autobots, fall back!" Dad ordered. Oh how I missed him. I was suddenly lifted off the ground by Ratchet and carried through the groundbridge. There was a small throb from where I hit the ground and I winced. Ratchet took note of that and scanned me without putting me down.

"I'm ok, Ratchet. I survived a lot worse." I reassure him and he nodded.

"I just wanted to make sure." he said.

"Are you ok? You took quite a beating." I ask and he nodded.

"I'm fine." he said. I noticed that the other humans were piled around Dad and Mama practically jump in his arms just to kiss him. I felt left out.

"Ratchet, can you put me down?" I asked and he carefully set me on my feet. I took off towards Dad and leaped on his foot. "Daddy I missed you! Don't ever leave like that again!" I started to cry happy tears and so did Mama. I heard Dad chuckle.

"I promise that I will not leave you all again." Dad promised. I spent the rest of the day in his hand and Mama standing by his side. We listened to everything about what happened to Sapphire and Snow. We could still call her Sapphire and call him Snow whrn they were human and leopard, but they changed their names to Fireheart and Icestorm. They were nice names and fit them very well.

What caught us all by surprise was that Snow, I mean Icestorm, could transform into a large leopard as well as a Cybertronian. He and Fireheart could go farther than five feet from each other and wander as far as they please. Ratchet started to scan them both to figure out if there was still anything wrong with them. Oh Ratchet, always looking out for us.

Right now, everyone was getting ready for bed and I was still in Dad's hand. I never left his hand and he never put me down. My parents both sat on the berth and Dad put me on his chest where I usually sleep. I had a bed and it was comfy, but I end up sleep walking to then both. I was close to getting squished once. But tonight was no exception.

"G'night, Daddy." I sleepily mumbled and laid down where I could hear his spark beating.

"Goodnight, Wendy." Dad said and I heard him and Mama kissing before I went under, sleeping in peace.

**Finally got this done after a month and a quarter. Thank you guys for being so patient, I had a little writers block and was so busy with school, it wasn't even funny! The next chapter will be Operation Bumblebee. I'll do those two episodes in one chapter. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Please read and review and no flames please! :D**


	32. Operation Bumblebee 1 & 2

**Hello, people! I know I left you guys hanging for a month and a quarter, but I'm back to updating more than usual! This new chapter will be Operation Bumblebee parts 1 and 2 put together. I hope you guys like it!**

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: her OCs**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: her OCs**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**Wendy POV**

Thank god for Sundays. I haven't had one good night's sleep in a week and now I slept sound. I was still in Dad's hand when I woke up and it was the middle of the day. Mama was still sleeping in the room and Dad and Ratchet were the only bots in the main room along with the Outcasts.

"Morning, Daddy!" I say in a cheerful voice. He smiled and pet my head.

"Hello, my child." Dad said. I missed him saying that.

"Hi, Ratchet." I waved at him. Ratchet faced me awkwardly and waved back. I nearly laughed at him, but I smiled back in response.

"It's about time you finally woke up." I heard Kathy's voice say. I peered over to see her and Michael standing at the railing.

"Hey, you said it yourself, I needed that sleep." I retorted. She rolled her eyes and gave me that playful look.

"Wanna play a video game? We can use it after Zach and William get done with it." Kathy said and pointed at the other two boys. They were practically battling each other over that game.

"C'mon, Zach, kick his skinny ass to the curb!" Anna cheered and Zach got that very determined look on his face. I smirked at that and then looked at Dad.

"I'll pass. I wanna spend time with the old man." I said and leaned my head against Dad's finger.

"Wendy, you can go with them." Dad said and I frowned.

"I just got you back, I ain't leaving you that fast." I said and he chuckled.

"Alright, little one." Dad said.

"Well you might have to leave his hand for a moment. Have you seen your hair?" Michael asked and I took out my phone, setting it to the beauty face.

"Ay, Chihuahua!" I exclaim. Instead of smooth, curly locks, there was a wild mess of frizz on my head. "I look like Medusa!"

"Need a brush?" Kathy asked and I nodded.

"Yes, please." I said and she left to get hers.

"I do not see why you make a big ordeal about your hair." Dad said.

"If girls don't brush their hair every now and then, it'll end up just as bad as this." I say and point to the example that was my head. "I look like Medusa."

"Who is this Medusa that you speak of?" Dad asked.

"She's this evil demon who had snakes for hair and if you look in her eyes, she turns you into stone." Michael explained.

"You do not look like that at all, Wendy." Dad said as Kathy came back to the railing with a brush.

"Catch, chica." Kathy said and chucked the brush to me. I caught it and started to brush through my rats nest that I call my hair.

"It's a metaphor, Daddy. But I'm sure that I'll end up looking like her even more if my hair stays like this." I say and brush through my hair until I don't feel anymore knots. "Am I good? No knots?" I turned my head and showed everyone around me my hair.

"Lookin' good, chica." Kathy said and gave me a thumbs up.

"Beautiful as always." Michael said and I seen Dad give him a questionable look before turning back to me.

"I see no error in your hair." Dad said and carefully pet my head. I smiled and looked at Ratchet. He looked a little bit flustered.

"Y-Your hair looks, well um, good." he said before turning to work. I blushed a tiny bit and the monitor beeped. "I'm picking up a signal."

"Megatron is still going?" Michael asked.

"He must be busy." Kathy commented.

"Ratchet, since you and I are the only Autobots here, we must investigate this signal." Dad ordered.

"Aw, I wanted to stay with you." I said.

"I promise that we will return soon." Dad promised as he set me down beside of Kathy and Michael. I activated the groundbridge for them and they went through.

"_Wendy, we may need Bumblebee for backup. Send him through the groundbridge once he arrives."_ Dad said from over the comm link.

"Yes, sir." I say and patiently wait.

"Wendy, wanna watch Zach and William with their never-ending game of racing?" Kathy asked.

"Only for a little while." I answered and walked over. They both were neck and neck in their game.

" I know you can do better than that, William." Zach said as he zoomed his car past William's car.

"I picked this car not only to beat you, but for how good it turns on these sharp curves for this particular level." William said and he turned on a curb. His car went past Zach's and Zach's car hit the wall.

"Hey, what happened?" Zach asked as he quickly got his car under control. "I had the speed."

"Speed isn't everything, especially on a curb." William said as his car went past the finish line. "And now you owe me five bucks." Zach grumbled as he gave William five dollars.

"Man, I need a job." Zach said. "I'm running out of dough."

"Maybe you can get a job at K.O. Burger with Jack." Kathy suggested.

"Yeah, I think that place must be worth good pay." Anna said. Just then, Bumblebee shot through the side entrance like a bullet.

"Hey Bee. Daddy needs you as backup against some Cons." I said and he bleeped. I quickly ran to the controls and hit the rendezvous point. The bridge opened and Bumblebee zipped through just as fast.

"He needs to slow down." Kathy said. "He's gonna end up running over one of us." They were gone another three minutes before Dad ordered another groundbridge. The other have arrived by then and they all zoomed in.

"Whatcha got, Bee?" Michael asked as Bumblebee transformed with an object in his hand.

"It's the spark extractor." Dad answered for him.

"How did you get it?" Michael asked. Bumblebee explained the best he could in bleeps. I got what he was saying and I think everyone else did.

"You have some brass bearings, Bumblebee." Bulkhead commented.

"You're pretty good for a kid." Ironhide said. My phone started to ring and I quickly answered it while walking away.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Hey Wendy."_ a familiar voice say.

"Oh, hey Nick." I say and stop in the hall. "Whatcha doin'?"

"_Nothing much. I need your help with something."_ Nick said.

"Lemme guess, you need help with your Spanish homework?" I guessed as I put a hand on my hip.

"_Yeah, you got me."_ Nick said. "_I'm having trouble with the verbs. I can't conjugate them right. I keep getting them mixed up and it confuses me."_

"Alright, Nicky boy, I'll help you." I said.

"_Can you come over to K.O. Burger? We can meet there and work and get a bite to eat."_ Nick asked.

"I can't, I'm a little busy at home. But we can still do this over the phone." I say. We worked over the phone for about and hour until he got it right. "So you think you got it now?"

"_Yeah, thanks again."_ Nick said.

"No problamo, Nick." I say.

_"You think we can hang out after school tomorrow? Maybe an extra study date?"_ Nick asked.

"Really?" I asked.

"_That test is a big part of my grade and I wanna study as hard as I can. More than likely, I'll end up forgetting everything."_ Nick said. "_So, you in?"_

"I'll have to see if I can. I wanna spend as much time with my father as I can." I answered him.

"_Ok. Talk to you later, Wendy."_ Nick said.

"Ok, bye." I say and hang up. I walk back into the main room to see everyone, including Mama, by a berth where Ratchet worked on scanning Bumblebee. "Hey, what happened?"

"Someone hit Bumblebee with a Taser and knocked him out when they were searching a signal." Kathy explained. "They think he might've got his T-bone fried. Where were you?"

"I was talking to Nick. He needed some help with Spanish." I answered her.

"And it's called a T-cog, Kathy." Ratchet corrected her.

"Tomato, tomato." Kathy said as she pronounced the last tomato's 'a' like 'ah.'

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's the organ that allows us to scan vehicles and transform." Mama said.

"By the Allspark, Bumblebee's T-cog isn't damaged; it's missing!" Ratchet concluded.

"Wait, so he can't transform anymore?" Zach asked and Ratchet nodded gravely.

"But the Decepticons transform, too. Why would they steal that?" Jack asked.

"Megatron may be known to raise zombies, but he's no ghoul." Ratchet said.

"If it wasn't Megatron, then who was the bastard who done it?" Anna asked.

"The ones who cannibalized Breakdown." Bulkhead said. Oh no.

"And tried to gut me." Mama said. God, please no!

"M.E.C.H." Ratchet confirmed. Yep, going into a mini-panic attack here. "And it would appear their knowledge of Cybertronian bio-tech is grown more sophisticated."

"But why would they want Bumblebee's part?" Raf asked.

"Are they trying to get back at Wendy?" Michael asked. Oh thanks a lot, Michael! Get the attention to me when I'm about to have a heart attack!

"You ok, girl?" Anna asked. Right now, I was trying not to freak out and holding onto Mama's leg.

"I'm ok. God, I hope they aren't trying to get back at me." I said and Zach gave me a hug. Bumblebee beeped something before getting up and tried to walk away.

"Bumblebee, please. You are not presently equipped to handle this." Dad said as he stopped Bee. Bee said something else to him. "You are mistaken, my friend. I do know what it's like to lose a vital part of one's self. And as a result, I know the value of putting one's faith in the strength of those around you. We vow to do everything in our power to make you whole again."

"And if not, Ratchet can just make you a new...cog thing, right?" Miko tried to reassure him. Bumblebee beeped sadly and slumped back down on the berth. "What did I say?"

"Miko, a T-cog is a bio-mechanism, not a scrap yard find. If it were that easy, don't you think I would've repaired Bumblebee's voice box by now?" Ratchet snapped. Bumblebee beeped something else and Ratchet put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're not useless, Bee." Raf reassured him. Bumblebee had to think for a moment before slumping again.

"How about we don't talk about driving until he can?" Ironhide guessed?"

"Or maybe we don't drive or transform until Bumblebee gets his cog again?" Fireheart suggested.

"Those are good ideas, but now's not the time for limiting ourselves." Chromia said.

"Not with Megatron seeking other doomsday devices. And I fear not while M.E.C.H. uses Bumblebee's T-cog for their own sinister purpose." Dad said. I went back into the hallway and called Nick.

"_Hello?" _he answered.

"Hey, Nicky boy." I greeted him.

"_Oh, hey Wendy! So...do you have an answer about tomorrow?"_ Nick asked, sounding giddy.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Something came up at home and I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry, Nicky." I said.

"_Oh, well...it's ok. What happened?"_ he said.

"My brother got hurt and his car also got messed up." I told him. "I'll tell you more after school tomorrow. I gotta go."

_"Ok, bye Wendy_." Nick said. "_I hope your brother is ok."_

"Thanks. Bye." I said and hung up. I then noticed Ratchet standing there. "How long were you standing there?"

"Not long." Ratchet answered. "Why did you cancel with your friend?"

"I think Bee may need more moral support. He's my brother and I wanna be there for him." I say and Ratchet nods.

"It's nice to know that you care for him." Ratchet said and offered his hand. I stepped on it and he placed me on his shoulder. As he walked down the hallway, the only thing I could think about was my biological father. What could he want with Bee's T-cog? And if he were to get it back through a trade, then was I gonna get traded? I would gladly do it for my brother.

Ratchet set me down with Anna and Kathy so he could work and I sat with them. They were trying to cheer up Bumblebee. I could deal with Silas later. Bumblebee needs me.

**NO ONE'S POV**

It was later on that night when M.E.C.H. was working on their sinister project with Bumblebee's T-cog. Silas was angry that their Transformer wasn't transforming like it was suppose to. Instead, it powered down and they heard maniacal laughter. Starscream stood outside of their hideout, still laughing as he entered.

"You are the ones that turned poor Breakdown into a pitiful science experiment? Didn't learn much from the experiment, did you?" Starscream said and all of the M.E.C.H. soldiers, except Silas, pointed their guns at him.

Enough to know where the soft spots are, Decepticon." Silas sneered.

"Oh please, I am no longer affiliated with that entity. Besides if I were here to avenge the big lug, you would be screaming for mercy by now." Starscream said.

"Why are you here?" Silas pushed forward into his questions.

"To propose an alliance. You see, we have much more in common than you think. And I am not merely referring to our battle scars." Starscream answered, also pointing out their scars from the past.

"And what could I possibly gain from such an arrangement?" Silas asked. It would be hard to trust Starscream, especially after the encounter with Airachnid. Silas wasn't going to make that same mistake again.

"Insider knowledge." Starscream summed it up. Silas put a hand up to tell his soldiers to back off. If Starscrem failed them, then they could use his body for other experiments. "Wise choice. Now, a T-cog isn't technology; it's biology. Which means it will reject any power source other than energon."

"Go on." Silas said, intrigued as Starscream walked past.

"Energon is the fuel, the ammunition and the lifeblood of all Cybertronians, whatever their affiliation. You and I both want it. And currently, I lack the means of locating it. But once I supply you with the, ugh, particulars of it's chemical makeup." Starscream said as he inspected the Transformer and scratched himself. He put the energon where the spark would be and the Transformer whirred to life. "We can utilize your considerable resources to devise the means of detecting new deposits for us to share."

"If the supply meets M.E.C.H.'s rather significant demand." Silas retorted.

"Ah, intending to build an army, are you? I am no stranger to ambition." Starscream smirked as he took in the look on Silas' face.

"Let's get to work." Silas said as his soldiers returned to their duties.

"Have you gotten enough information from Breakdown?" Starscream asked.

"We have also got a beta scan from the Autobot leader, Optimus Prime." Silas said and a picture of him popped up.

"Ah, trying to make a copy? I would like to see you try and copy Megatron." Starscream said. "Prime is a fool. He even adopted a human female named Wendy."

"You have heard of Wenzday?" Silas asked.

"Yes. And you are familiar with her as well?" Starscream asked. He judged by the look on Silas' face that he knew her all too well. "So you're her biological father? She doesn't look much like you."

"I know. She takes after her mother." Silas answered, angry and not liking this conversation.

"It seems that Wendy is enjoying her new 'family' of sorts." Starscream said.

"Enough talk about Wenzday. We have work to do." Silas demanded, finally tired about the talk of his daughter.

"Jealous, perhaps?" Starscream said.

"No. I just do not see why she chose them over her own biological father." Silas said. "I even offered her a spot in M.E.C.H. and she still refused."

"Perhaps we can still get Wendy to join us. I have a plan.' Starscream said with an evil smirk.

"I'm listening..." Silas said.

**WENDY POV**

Bee has gone only one day without his T-cog and he has nothing to do. He decided to do some chores and he surprisingly got them done in a flash. But that was before school ended and now we had tried to play a few games with him. Now he got bored and went to talk to Ratchet.

"Optimus and the others haven't reported in yet." Ratchet groaned in frustration. "Bumblebee, I will let you know the moment I hear something." Ratchet didn't even have a pure second in silence when Bee tapped his shoulder.

"Ratchet..." I try to say to calm the upcoming storm. Ratchet groaned.

"Oh, for Primus' sake! Will someone keep him occupied so I can get some work done here?!" Ratchet yelled.

"Ok, ok, calm down!" I said.

"Hey Bee, how about a video game?" Raf asked. I motioned for Bumblebee to pick me up and carry me over there. He set me down by Miko on the couch. They were playing that same racing game Zach and William were playing yesterday.

"Uh, guys..." I say, trailing off as Bumblebee buzzed.

"Oh...bad call." Miko cringed and tried to hide behind her remote.

"Sorry." Raf apologized to his guardian.

"Hey, no big deal! That game's lame!" Miko said as she tossed her game control over her head.

"We really need a new video game." I said as I sat down between her and Raf. "Maybe like one that'll have a scanner and it can let us play like we're actually in the game."

"That'll be so cool!" Raf said.

"If only that was real." Miko said as she grabbed the remote control. "What do you say we watch some TV?" Yeah, we can watch TV and see nothing about transforming or racing, right? Wrong!

As Miko turned on the TV, a commercial showing a silver Camero showed at the same time. My mouth opened and the commercial ended. I looked at the other guys' faces and had to hold back a laugh. As priceless as their faces looked, now wasn't a good time to laugh. Bumblebee buzzed something that sounded a lot like, "I GIVE UP!" he threw his hands in the air and walked away.

"Taking the 'auto' out of an 'Autobot' is so not a good thing." Miko stated.

"You're telling me." I say.

"Bee c'mon. You're just as amazing without wheels. I mean, speed isn't everything." Raf said to comfort Bumblebee. Isn't that what William said yesterday when he beat Zach? Just then, Chromia and Elita came flying in together with Jack, Kathy and Anna.

"Wow, that's a rush!" Anna said.

"I think you guys outdid yourselves." Kathy complimented them.

"Yeah, you guys hit 120 easy." Jack said. Bumblebee was pissed off by then, you could hear the whirring and everything.

"Uh, oh." Jack, Chromia and Elita say together.

"Shit." Anna and Kathy say together.

"Things just keep getting worse, don't they?" I asked myself as Bumblebee buzzed angrily and stalked off.

"Bumblebee, where do you think you're going?" Ratchet asked as he got in front of him. Bee buzzed his answer and tried to walk in front of Ratchet. "You can't just go for a walk! We are robots in disguise; leaving the base in this form puts you at risk of being seen and of us getting discovered. You'll just have to remain in the silo until-" Ratchet never got to finish before Bumblebee buzzed something to him in an angry tone.

"Hey, don't step on me!" I say as his foot comes about an inch away from doing so. Bee didn't even look back or apologize.

"Yes, Bumblebee. Until I can fix you." Ratchet said in a sad tone. I hugged his foot and he picked me up.

"It'll be ok. He just needs to blow off some steam." I reassured him. Ratchet stayed silent and I just sat in his hand. "You'll be able to fix this, Ratchet." Myguardian didn't think so, but I still believe in him.

**Next day...**

It was the next day after school and I was waiting for Bulkhead to pick me and Raf up.

"Hey, Wendy." Nick said as he approached.

"Hey, Nicky." I say. "I'll be right back, Raf."

"Ok." Raf said and me and Nick walked to the side away from everyone.

"So, I wasn't here yesterday to ask about your brother. Is he ok?" Nick asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, but his car won't be fixed until later and he misses his wheels." I said.

"I would miss my car, too, if it got messed up." said Nick. "How did he mess it up?"

"Someone had gotten under the hood and took some part of it." I lied. "He got in a fight with them and got hurt. I don't know what happened after that."

"I hope you guys get it fixed. Are you guys getting a new part?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, but we have no idea when it'll get here." I said. Then the wind blew my hair in my face and I had some of it in my mouth. Nick helped me get it out of my face and tucked the strand behind my ear. I felt my face heat up as he did.

"I still need help with my Spanish. Wanna hang out with me at K.O. Burger later and help me study?" Nick asked and I bit my lip.

"I can't. My brother has been in a mood ever since his car was hijacked and he needs me." I said and Nick's face dropped.

"Oh. I get it. He needs you. Maybe we can have a study date another time." he said and I felt bad. I didn't want to deny him help when he needed it, but now definitely wasn't a good time to be with a friend when my foster brother needed me.

"Ok. Wait, a study date?" I asked and he nodded.

"If you don't want to call it a study date, we can call it an eat and study time." Nick joked and I giggled. The wind whipped my hair in my face again and Nick helped me get it out of my face. I blushed once more because his fingers traced my face and he was closer to me. Nick was also blushing and I blushed harder. Just then, a siren went off and I seen Ratchet there.

"That's my ride." I said and backed away from Nick. He looked a little disappointed at first and then confused.

"Your ride is an ambulance?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's Jack's mom's friend. He works there at the hospital." I sort of lied.

"Ok. I'll see you later, Wendy." Nick said and I walked towards Ratchet.

"Bye, Nicky boy." I said and waved at him. He waved back and I carefully got in Ratchet's back seat. I felt the seat belt wrap around me securely.

"Was that your friend Nick?" Raf asked.

"Yeah, he said that he wanted to try to add in another study date for Spanish." I said. "Oh, and where's Bulkhead? I thought he was picking us up?"

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Wendy, but he's on watch duty with Ironhide and Jazz." Ratchet said.

"I'm not disappointed, just curious as to where he went." I said. There was a small and awkward silence before Ratchet broke it.

"Do you wanna ride with the siren on?" Ratchet asked.

"No, thank you." Raf answered.

"As cool as that'll be, I think I'll pass." I said. "Maybe some other day." There was another small moment of silence before Raf broke it.

"Ratchet, what happened to Bee's voice box?" Raf asked.

"It was...severely damaged in battle." Ratchet answered.

"How?" I asked. I never heard the story of how Bee lost his voice. I couldn't imagine having no voice and not singing.

"How do you think? Tragically, of course." Ratchet scoffed and I rolled my eyes. Typical Ratchet. "It happened at Tyger Pax. Our brave scout was captured by Megatron's forces and interrogated. But he refused to provide intel and paid a grave price for his courage. Bumblebee was left for scrap, but Autobot troops found him and evacuated him to a triage facility where a field medicwas able to stabilize his condition."

"So...we owe Bee's life to that field medic." Raf stated.

"That's...one way of looking at it, I suppose. Though the medic...could have done better." Ratchet said sadly. I carefully pet the seat I was sitting in. It didn't take much to know that Ratchet was the one who saved Bumblebee. But it wasn't his fault, it was my uncle's fault. Man, it felt weird calling Megatron my uncle. I was still petting the seat when I felt Ratchet shudder.

"Ratchet, are you ok?" Raf asked.

"Yes...I'm fine. There were just some rocks on the road." Ratchet answered quickly. I stopped rubbing the seat and looked out the back window for the rest of the ride. The others weren't back, but I did see William and Kathy sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Oh, good thing you showed up!" Kathy said as she got off the couch. "Bumblebee went missing."

"What?" all 3 of us said.

"_Anyone there? Ratchet?"_ Bulkhead's voice said from over the comm link.

"I'm here. Where are you?" Ratchet answered.

"_We went to check out a signal and Bumblebee's knocked out cold."_ Ironhide said.

"_We dunno what's wrong."_ Jazz said.

"I'm sending a bridge." Ratchet said and activated the bridge. They all walked in with Ironhide carrying Bumblebee.

"Bee?" Raf asked with a worried expression. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be ok. He can pull through this." I say.

"He's ok. But of all the scrap-brained ideas, taking Bumblebee into a potential chase scenario when he no longer has the ability to access his wheels!" Ratchet yelled at them all.

"He improvised." Bumblebee retorted.

"And it was fragging funny at one point." said Ironhide as he held back a snort.

"Hey, Bee's waking up." Raf announced. As Bumblebee sat up, he made slight sparking sounds when he beeped.

"You've already lost your voice box and your T-cog, were you really trying to add your spark to the list?" Ratchet said to him. Bumblebee beeped something again and Raf took a step forward.

"Don't say that, Bumblebee. You're not useless." Raf said.

"Bumblebee, look at me." Mama said from Dad's side as she pointed to her stomach. "We can be useless together." Bumblebee beeped something and pointed towards her as he did.

"I hate to break up the pity party, but the Cons just added unknown Iacon payday number 2 to their armory." Chromia said.

"Neither blame nor praise will modify past events, but we cannot afford to take further unnecessary risks. Bumblebee, you are not to leave our base. Not until we can retrieve your missing bio-mechanism." Dad ordered. Bee had this heartbreaking look on his face and I nudged Kathy and William with my elbows. I whispered my idea to them and they nodded.

"Hey, Bee! We know a game that doesn't need transforming or driving." I said and he slightly looked up from his slouch.

"It's a game called 'Ninja'. You get in a circle and choose one player to decide which way to go and start. After that, it just goes on." William explained. Bee didn't seem to like it and slumped his head. I guess that cheer up plan went down the drain.

After a minute or two, every Autobot piled in the med bay so Ratchet could find a person to do surgery on him and Bee. Apparently, he thinks it would be better to donate his T-cog to Bumblebee and not transform ever again. I protested against him because he was my guardian and because he may end up needing his T-cog in the future. But he was dead set on donating his T-cog and I couldn't do anything about it. The only thing I could do was tap my fingers against the railing as all of the Autobots, minus Dad and Mama, stood at attention.

"Obviously, since I'm the other patient involved, I will be unable to perform the surgery. Therefore, one of you must serve as my proxy." Ratchet said and he started to examine them. "Uh, uh, better at breaking things." he said as he passed by Bulkhead, who breathed a sigh of relief. Then Ratchet looked over Ironhide. "Probably gonna kill me." Ironhide nearly buckled his legs in relief. Ratchet took one look at Jazz and shook his head. "No, just no." Us Outcasts laughed at each and every reaction. Jazz was relieved, but then took it as an offense.

"Hey!" Jazz said.

Ratchet looked over Prowl. "Has the medical training, but thinks that he'll accidentally kill me. So, an assistant." Prowl seemed to sweat drop and I snickered at him quietly. Then he stopped at Elita and Chromia. "Elita, Chromia."

"Chromia knows more and doesn't freak out at the slightest thing." Elita retorted.

"Elita knows how to stop more energon flow than I do." Chromia tried to back out. "What about Optimus? He has steadier hands."

"Steady and much too large to be rooting around underneath my hood." Ratchet said and now everyone picked was stuck doing the surgery.

"C'mon, you three can do this." Anna reassured them.

"Yeah, you three are as steely as they come." Jack piped up.

"On a battlefield." Chromia retorted.

"I'm definitely not good in an operating theatre." Eilta said.

"Same thing, as long as you're behind the knife, not under it." Jack said.

"Isn't that what your mother said?" Kathy asked.

"Maybe..." Jack said as he put an arm around Miko's waist.

"Figures." Kathy scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Does that mean Bumblebee will transform into an ambulance from now on and be all cranky? Because that will be weird." Miko said.

"You're telling me." I said and Ratchet gave me a look that I sheepishly smiled at. Ratchet got all of the tools Prowl, Elita and Chromia needed out before the most of us went into the med bay. Ratchet and Bumblebee were laying down on two berths as Chromia and Eilta hooked them both up to something.

"Inducing stasis." Prowl said as he pressed a button." Bumblebee beeped something before Ratchet interrupted him.

"You can thank me...when...it's over." Ratchet said as he slipped into Dreamland.

"Ok, Bumblebee, your turn." Eilta said. Just then, a loud alarm went off and scared the shit outta us.

"What's happening?" Raf asked.

"What the hell!?" Zach yelled as Anna screamed and jumped in his arms.

"Ratchet's flat lining!" Miko yelled as her hair seemed to stick straight up.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"No, Ratchet's too old to die!" Kathy yelled.

"Good luck in the afterlife, old man!" Michael said.

"He'll be missed!" William said.

"No, he's not!" Elita said and I instantly calmed down. I walked over to Miko and punched her in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Miko whined.

"That was for making me worry over Ratchet and almost giving me a heart attack." I said and Miko grumbled.

"It is another Iacon alert." Prowl said as he checked the screen.

"Then that means the fraggin' Cons unearthed another relic." Ironhide said.

"Autobots, prepare to roll out!" Dad said and the 3 chosen 'medics' cheered. "Except for our patients. It would be best to interrupt stasis. Arcee, you're in charge." I noticed how sad Bee looked as he sat back down. Mama activated the groundbridge and they disappeared through it.

"I'm taking a small nap. Warn me if anything happens." Mama said as she took over Bumblebee's spot on his medical berth. She was out cold within minutes and the rest of us tried cheering up Bumblebee.

"_Prime, breaking news!"_ Agent Fowler said as his face popped up on the computer screen scaring Oliver, who was taking a cat nap with Mama on her head. Bumblebee beeped something and Mama didn't move.

"_Huh? Where's Prime?"_ Agent Fowler asked. Bumblebee beeped something and Agent Fowler answered before I could. "_Look. Let him know I just received satellite imagery, which I believe pinpoints the centre operations of M.E.C.H."_ Agent Fowler said like Bumblebee was a 5 year old.

"Dude, we're right here and he's not a fucking retard." Anna said. Bee beeped something again and caused Agent Fowler to explode.

"_Oh for the love of! Get me someone who speaks other than 'bleep'!"_ Agent Fowler yelled.

"I can help." Raf offered.

"What?" Ratchet's voice was heard. "Do I hear a fuzor in need of voice box repairs?" The other humans froze, Bumblebee had a 'WTF!?' look on his face and us Outcasts snorted. I couldn't help but to let out a little giggle.

"_What's a fuzor? What's going on over there?"_ Agent Fowler yelled as we watched Ratchet sit up in a drunken state.

"I am able! Just ask Bentor; he was all madrel before I put a tangor in his tank!" Ratchet said like a drunk before falling back asleep on the berth. That burst our bubble. Us Outcasts finally lost it and laughed until we were rolling on the floor. I had to wipe away a few tears before standing up.

"I don't care what you guys say, that shit was funny!" I say and giggle.

"_Ok? Well, there was also a message sent from around that area. It said to bring the girl if you want the T-cog."_ Agent Fowler said and I shuddered. I knew he wasn't gonna give up that easily.

"Wendy?" Jack said as I snapped into reality.

"He still wants to get me. Why won't he leave me the fuck alone!?" I yelled that last part and grabbed my hair.

"It's ok, Wendy. He won't get you." Michael said as he hugged me.

"But Bee needs his T-cog. If Silas wants me, he can have me." I said. Bumblebee beeped something with worry in his eyes.

"Bee said he won't bring you to Silas. He can take M.E.C.H. by himself." Raf translated.

"No way. I'm going." I retorted.

"Are you sure?" asked Jack.

"Yeah. I already have a plan." I say.

**No one's POV**

M.E.C.H. had just put the energon in their Transformer when Bumblebee busted through their door. Wendy stood outside waiting for most of the M.E.C.H. soldiers to be knocked out.

"No T-cog; he's unarmed." Starscream's voice said, surprising Wendy. She didn't expect him to be here. After a few moments of fighting, Bumblebee was shot and brought down.

"Our location and prototype have been compromised. Destroy the intruder and meet me at the rendezvous point with my T-cog!" Silas' voice instructed Starscream. "I need to find Wenzday." That made Wendy's breath hitch as Starscream yelled out to Silas. Right before Silas was out the door, Wendy stuck her leg out and tripped him.

"What?" Silas said as he stood up. "Hello, Wenzday."

"Don't call me that." Wendy growled. "Why do you want me so bad?"

"You are my child and the next leader of M.E.C.H. if you want to take it." Silas said.

"No. I just wanted to know why you want me back. You said that I was a mistake and you abandoned me!" Wendy yelled. "Why do you want me back when you abandoned me?"

"I've made a mistake. I've still wanted you back ever since I walked out of that house." Silas said. Wendy could sense the lie.

"No, you just want another punching bag and you want what once was yours!" Wendy yelled.

"You are mine!" Slias yelled. " I also need more information on those creatures. I want to change weaponry into something better. You may be the only key for me to understand."

"See? That's why I don't wanna go with you! You only care about their machinery, not me!" Wendy yelled. "Don't try to lie to me!"

"Stop it! You're coming with me right now, Wenzday!" Silas yelled and grabbed Wendy by the arm.

"No!" Wendy yelled and she quickly got out pepper spray. She managed to get Silas in the eyes. Silas yelled in pain as Wendy swiped at him and hit him in the back of the head. Silas recovered from the pepper spray and caught Wendy by the arm, pinning it behind her back. Wendy quickly kicked him in the knees and ran off as his grip loosened on her arm.

"Wenzday!" Silas called as he chased after her.

"That's not my name!" Wendy shouted and screamed as Silas caught her. Wendy managed to turn quickly and punched Silas in the jaw, making him release her. Wendy knocked Silas on his knees and kicked him in the jaw. "Get my name right, Silas. It's Wendy." Wendy may not look like much, but she can pack a punch.

"I know human biology just as much as I know technology." Silas said before he turned quicker than Wendy could move and sliced her side with a knife he got out. And just as fast as he turned, Silas pivot-turned and punched Wendy in the chest. Wendy flew back into the dirt holding her side, the breath knocked out of her and her blood spilling. After getting her breath back, Wendy lay there holding her side. "That cut won't kill you if you're left out here too long by yourself. You brought this on yourself."

"Bastard..." Wendy growled as she didn't move. Starscream suddenly flew out from the warehouse and Silas cursed under his breath.

"Goodbye, Wenzday." Silas said and ran to the trees. Wendy was left alone. Wendy closed her eyes, thinking about what went wrong. Silas still wanted her and she never got the real answer and was heartbroken. Wendy opened her eyes and tried to keep pressure on her cut, but was slowly starting to fall asleep thanks to the pain in her chest. A tear slowly fell down her face as she closed her eyes. After a moment, a groundbridge opened and the Autobots appeared. They watched as Bumblebee walked out cradling his fried T-cog.

"Ratchet, re-open the groundbridge and prepare for surgery." Optimus said. Bumblebee noticed his sister missing and asked if they had seen her.

"Wendy is here?" Prowl asked as he looked around.

"Over there!" Elita said as she pointed out Wendy. They all ran over to her and their optics opened wide.

"Oh Primus." Chromia said as she looked at the small pool of blood that stained the ground by Wendy.

"Ratchet, call Nurse Darby and get her to base quick!" ordered Optimus as he carefully picked up Wendy and ran through the bridge with the other Autobots behind him. The other humans and Autobots there were not expecting to see what came through the groundbridge.

"Wendy! What did that bastard do to her!?" Zach yelled.

"That dickhead!" Anna screamed as they all watched Optimus run past with Wendy, her blood dripping on the floor. Ratchet nearly had a spark attack when he saw his charge in her bloody state and he immediately contacted June. June didn't waste a single second getting Wendy into the med bay. After that, all the others could do was wait.

**Wendy POV**

I opened my eyes to see a ceiling. Where the fuck am I? I was about to sit up when a large finger kept me down.

"Easy." a deep voice said.

"Daddy." I croaked, my voice hoarse.

"Sweetspark, I thought I lost you." Dad said as I hugged his finger.

"I'm sorry. He wanted to trade me for Bee's T-cog. I didn't want Bee to not transform." I said.

"It is alright, Wendy. Ratchet fixed Bumblebee's T-cog. But you cannot put yourself at risk." Dad said and I nodded.

"How bad am I?" I asked.

"Nurse Darby ordered that you are to stay in bed for 6 days." Dad said. "You are excused from school and the Outcasts will bring your homework to you."

"Ok." I said and yawned.

"Get some rest, sweetspark." Dad said and gently rubbed my head.

"'Night, Daddy." I said.

"Sleep well, Wendy." Dad said and I slipped back into darkness.

**Yes! Chapter done! I bet you all want to kill Silas right now, don't you?**

**This next chapter will not be Loose Cannon, that will be the one after it. This next chapter will have to do with costumes and there will be a new addition to the Autobot base! Can any of you guess who it may be? I won't give you any spoilers, you have to read to find out!**

**Please be patient with my updating. I have so much going on this month and the next, it's crazy! I will be working on the story most of my Thanksgiving break and Christmas break because of no school. I hope that will give me more time to update chapters.**

**Please read and rate and no flames, please! :)**


	33. Games, costumes and a new addition

**Hi, I'm back! This chapter will have to do with games, costumes and the new addition. Some of you have guessed who the new addition may be, but none of you have guessed right so far. Well fear no more because this is where you'll find out! I bet you would be cursing yourself for not seeing this sooner when it was right under your noses. Time to get this show on the road!**

**I own: My OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: Her OCs**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: Her OCs**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**Wendy POV**

It's been a week since Bumblebee got his T-cog back and since I last saw Silas. The Outcasts have been bringing me my homework from school and Kathy had said that Nick asked what happened to me.

"I told him that you fell on a rock cutting your hip and you couldn't walk for a while." said Kathy.

"Nice cover up. What's happening tomorrow at school?" I said. Tomorrow is Monday and I still had no idea what we were doing in class.

"I don't know about your other classes, but in Theatre Arts we'll be experimenting with costumes." said Kathy. I loved dressing up in costumes because it makes me feel like a whole new person. Costumes determines a person's character and I can be someone else for a change. That's one of the many reasons why we like Halloween and costume parties.

"Yes! Thank God my cut wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I don't wanna miss out on costumes." I said. My stomach growled and I tried to ignore it, but Kathy heard it.

"You need food." Kathy said and stood up from off the couch. "Do you need help getting up or are you fine?"

"I got this." I said as I carefully stood up. My side was still hurting, but I ignored it. I couldn't let something like that bring me down. I also noticed while changing the other day that Silas made a large bruise on my chest from where he punched me. I made sure no one could see it and hoped that it would go away. Ratchet never noticed, thank god, and I would make sure it would stay that way. He doesn't need to know or freak out over it. "Let's go get breakfast."

"I think we have those protein bars that you like." Kathy said. "Michael and William thought it would be a good idea to get you some as a get better gift."

"Well, that was a good idea. I love these things!" I said as I got one from the cabinet and started to eat it. Kathy had got a cereal bar and we both headed back to the main room. I noticed Dad and Mama come out of the med bay with Ratchet. Mama was either past her due date or very close and everyone in the base has been watching her like a hawk. "Hey! Whatcha doin'?"

"Having another fragging check-up." Mama answered. "I'm tired. Carry me." Mama pulled something I would've done and leaned on Dad. He carefully picked her up and carried her away while Kathy and I laughed.

"Did she just do something we would've done?" Kathy asked after she finished laughing and I nodded. "I can't believe she did that."

"I guess we're finally rubbing off on her." I guessed. "Either that or her emotions aren't in check." We sat back down on the couch and finished our breakfast bars before turning on the TV and surfing the channels.

"Jesus, there's nothing on!" Kathy said after we went through the final channel. "And we can't find a different video game. That one keeps getting lamer and lamer."

"I said this to Miko earlier this week before I got hurt; we need a new video game. Like one of those that have a scanner and you can play as yourself. And the video game can also be something like Minecraft, Hunger Games and Infinity all combined to one." I said and Kathy nodded.

"That will be so fucking awesome! I wish something like that existed and we wouldn't get bored so easily." Kathy said. "Michael is good with animation like that, but I don't think he could pull off that sort of thing. Maybe him and Ratchet could put their minds together and invented the game."

"Nah, Ratchet is too busy with his stuff and I'm pretty sure he would be hateful about it." I said. " I know he doesn't mean to be that way, but deep down, he loves us."

"He certainly likes someone." Kathy said and her gaze went to me. I blushed, but kept my face under control.

"What, me? What kind of crack have you been on?" I asked, my blush still rising. Ratchet doesn't love me, I'm just his charge.

"The berry kind!" Kathy said and made a goofy face that we both laughed at. "With chocolate and a cherry on top!" After we both calmed down, Michael and Zach walked in talking about a new TV show.

"Hey gals. Whatcha doin'?" Michael asked and I crossed my arms.

"Stop stealing my lines!" I say and he chuckles.

"Make me, sweetheart." Michael said with a sly smile and I rolled my eyes. He called me sweetheart again. "Seriously though, what're you doing?"

"Nothing. We're bored!" Kathy said as she flopped backwards on the couch. "There's nothing on TV and the video game is getting boring."

"Have you guys danced?" Michael asked as he seemed to eye me.

"No, Wendy is still recovering from her cut, dumbass!" Kathy said and smacked Michael on the head. "And I didn't want to dance without her."

"Ow, there's no need to hit me!" Michael said as he rubbed his head and frowned. I smiled a little because his frown was sort of cute.

"Anyone up for a game of Ninja?" Zach asked. "We haven't played that in a while."

"What about Wendy?" Kathy asked.

"Don't worry, you guys can do it. I'll be the judge and keep track of your scores." I said and they nodded. They all got in a circle in the middle of the main room so they wouldn't break anything or anybody and not get hurt. "Ready? You'll start with Kathy and go left. Go!"

Kathy immediately struck at Michael, who quickly dodged his arms out of the way in time and froze. We Outcasts decided to change one tiny thing in the rules of Ninja. Instead of hitting from the shoulder down, we decided to do from the wrist down to make it more challenging and fun. Michael quickly spun and tried to hit Zach's hand, but Zach moved out of the way in a crouch. Zach slid to the ground and struck his arm out to Kathy and Kathy moved her arm out of the way and spun around to face Michael. The game went on for a few minutes without them hitting each other. They came close to getting each other at one point. Finally, Michael got out when Kathy slid under his legs and slapped his hand that was positioned behind him.

"Damn!" Michael exclaimed as he was out and Zach laughed at the awkward position Kathy was in. Kathy was trying to push away Michael and I laughed hard enough it hurt, no pun intended.

"That was funny as shit!" I said and calmed down so I would stop hurting myself.

"It's just you and me, Kathy." Zach said as Michael quickly ran off beside of me. "Prepare to lose!" Then Zach pounced and the process went quicker with just two people. Kathy dodged every attack and did her best to hit Zach's hand without giving him a chance to get her.

"Beat her blond ass!" Michael cheered for Zach.

"C'mon Kathy! Show him what girls are made of!" I yelled. The game went on for a few more seconds and then the other Autobots arrived with the other humans and Outcasts.

"What the frag is goin' on?' Ironhide asked as he watched Kathy and Zach battle each other.

"It's that game called Ninja we talked about last week. This is how you play whenever it gets down to 2 people." Michael said as William and Anna stood by us. Finally, Kathy got out when Zach stepped back a few times it was his turn and Kathy followed him. When Kathy least expected it, he struck and smacked her hand.

"I win!" Zach yelled and Kathy fell back in surprise.

"Damn, that hurt. And you did that senior trick." Kathy said as she rubbed her hand.

"What is the purpose of this game?" Prowl asked, intrigued.

"It's for fun and it gets exciting!" Kathy said. "I remember our freshman year of high school back in Troy when the entire student body did a game of Ninja in the courtyard. The circle went all the way around the courtyard and we played for four hours straight."

"I remember that." I said. "That was fun! But most of the people quit after a period of time and I think I was one of the last 60 students left."

"I was in the last 40." Michael said.

"So was I." William said.

"I was in the last 10 standing." Zach said. "But a senior got me out."

"I wasn't there just yet. I'm a grade behind all of you." Anna said. "Man, I wished I was there to witness it. I heard about it."

"Your school really did that?" Miko asked.

"Yeah. Do you wanna join on this next round?" Zach said.

"Hell yeah!" Anna and Miko said together and ran towards Zach. The other humans and Outcasts went together in a circle with Zach with me still as the judge.

"Can I join?" Fireheart asked as she took a step forward.

"Do you love Raf?" I asked and she smirked before turning human.

"Let's do this thing!" Sapphire, as we like to call her as she's human, said and ran to the circle, wiggling in between Raf and Michael.

"We'll start with Kathy this time and go to her right since women are always right!" I say and I seen Jack give me a look. "What? It's true. And for those who never went over the rules, you can only hit from the wrist down. Go!" And with that, the 'fight' began. Kathy quickly tried to strike Anna, but Anna moved out of the way in time and made a strike faster than a snake to William. William moved out of the way in time and backed away.

"I'm gonna try to do what you did, Zach." William said.

"It only works when there's 3 people or less." Zach said as he went for Michael. Michael dodged and did a move similar to Anna's and tried to strike Sapphire. Thanks to her new training with Jazz, Sapphire learned the Cybertronian ninja way and she went for Raf. Raf was lucky enough to move out his hand out of the way in time. Raf then tried to go for Jack, but he wasn't quick enough. Jack had tried to make a leap for Miko, but Miko already knew karate and dodged his attack, making Jack slip and fall to his knees.

"You can't move from your spot once you attack. Rules." I say as Jack almost stood up.

"What if I stand up during my next move?" Jack asked.

"Then that counts as a move." I said and snickered at the look on Jack's face. He frowned and I stuck my tongue out at him. "It's the rules."

"The rules aren't fair." Jack pouted.

"If the rules were that easy, then it wouldn't be fun and challenging." I said and noticed the Autobots watching the game with interest. I wonder if they would play with them the next round? Miko made her move once the conversation between me and Jack was done. Kathy moved out of the way and then made her move. The process went on for a few turns before Michael got out when William hit his hand.

"Damn, I'm out again!" Michael said as he walked out of the circle.

"You did pretty good, kid." Ironhide said as he placed an arm around Chromia. I went back to watching the game as the competition started getting rougher. They didn't let up, either. The Outcasts started to go real ninja and taking risks. Anna got out when Kathy did a dance move and gave her a high five.

"Damn you, bitch!" Anna said as Kathy snickered. "You tricked me!"

"And the look on your face was funny when you did!" Zach laughed and Anna punched him on the arm, then flipped him off. "I love you too, Anna." Once he realized what he said, Zach's face lit up red and so did Anna's. I snickered at them and I heard Jazz snort. The game went on with more ferocity than ever now that there was less people. Raf was the next one out when Sapphire got him on the finger.

"Sorry, Raf. I still love you." Sapphire said and kissed him on the cheek. Raf's face went red and he walked out of the circle. "This game keeps getting harder and harder."

"Yeah, but not hard enough. Jack's still here." William joked and Jack glared at him.

"Hey!" Jack said and Miko giggled. Zach went for Sapphire and she dodged his move in time and went for Jack. Poor old Jack wasn't quick enough for her because Sapphire slapped the back of his hand as she circled him and her arm went to his hand.

"And now the game is challenging now that Jack's out." Kathy snickered as Jack glared at her and walked out of the circle.

"I'll win for you, Jack." Miko said and winked at him. Jack blushed and stood by Mama to watch the rest of the game. Miko went for Kathy like a tiger. Kathy was lucky to dodge Miko in time and hit the ground.

"I'm ok!" Kathy said as she lifted her head. "Look Ma, I'm road kill!" I laughed at my best friend as she made a pretend 'dead' face with her tongue sticking out. Kathy stood up and that was her turn. William took another step back as his turn and Zach jumped towards Sapphire. This time, Sapphire didn't move fast enough and her hand got slapped.

"Looks like we have two boys and two girls left." I said as Sapphire walked out of the circle.

"I'm gonna get you Miko." Zach said as Miko smirked.

"I don't think so. Girls are always right and we can win." Miko said and I smirked. Miko knows her stuff. Miko took a step back and she did her turn. Kathy did the same thing to William that she did to Michael during the last round. That was funny as hell and we all laughed at William's face as Kathy went between his legs and smacked his hand that was positioned behind him.

"Oh god, that looks so wrong!" Anna laughed as she watched the scene roll out before us. I laughed so hard it hurt. Kathy started laughing at her actions and William chuckled. I noticed the other Autobots snorting and hiding a few laughs. William ran out of the circle laughing and now we were down to 3 players.

"Looks like girls overpower the boys." Kathy said and Miko smirked. Miko tried to go for Zach, but he moved out of the way real quick and nearly smacked Kathy in the face by accident. Once Zach made a move for Kathy, Kathy dodged and hit the floor. Kathy stood up and her turn was over. Miko quickly spun and hit Zach on the elbow.

"Almost got me!" Zach said as he jumped over her and smacked Kathy on the hand. "Gotcha!"

"Dammit, I almost had it!" Kathy said before she walked away from the circle and stood by me.

"You'll get it next time." I said and watched the final 2 players. Miko and Zach didn't take any mercy on each other. Miko had to step away a few times to keep Zach from reaching her. Miko stepped back and Zach jumped over to her to keep them both near each other. Miko took another step back and Zach jumped to her again. Once Zach did, Miko jumped away and Zach followed. Miko did a backflip and smacked Zach on the hand right before he could move.

"Yeah!" Miko cheered and Zach hid his face in shame. "Beat that, sucker!"

"I call a rematch!" Zach called.

"Do you wanna join us?" Kathy asked the Autobots.

"I dunno..." Elita said. "Maybe."

"Let's do this." Jazz said as he transformed and activated his holoform. Ironhide, Chromia and Elita followed his actions and they all got in a big circle.

"Let's start with...Jazz and go to the right." I said. "The same rules apply to you guys as well. Go!" Jazz started out and he nearly backhanded Chromia by doing so. Chromia didn't show no mercy with Ironhide and nearly made him fall to the ground. Ironhide had to balance on one leg in order to stay upright and not fall on Sapphire while making his move. I snorted and held back my laugh as he hopped on one foot to stay balanced. Sapphire Made her move on Miko and missed as Miko hopped to the side. Miko got Jack out this time.

"Sorry, Jack. I still love you!" Miko said and blew a kiss to him. Raf was next and he attacked Kathy, then Kathy attacked William. It went on from William going for Anna, then Anna going to Zach and finally Zach going for Michael and the circle started over again. Miichael got out on the third loop around when Zach basically did a dance move.

"At least I wasn't the first out this time." Michael said as he walked to stand beside of me. Jack glared at Michael before we watched the battle continue. Elita, Kathy, Sapphire, Raf and William all got out after a while and we all watched the game. I was surprised to see that most of the Outcasts didn't get out since the Autobots decided to join. I thought that they would be the first out. I stood by Ratchet as he watched the Autobots and humans play the game.

"You seem to be enjoying this." I said to him and he turned to face me.

"I think it's amusing to watch Jazz and Ironhide get the scrap kicked out of them over this little game." Ratchet smirked and I giggled.

"And you said human games aren't fun." I said and Ratchet rolled his eyes. "You can't lie to me, Ratchet, I know you wanna join."

"I have better things to do than to play ridiculous games." Rtachet said and he picked me up. "Why are you not playing?"

"My side still hurts and I don't wanna end up staying in bed for another week." I said and he nodded. I swear I saw hatred in his eyes once he eyed my cut. I can't blame him. I would squish Silas the second I saw him if I were Ratchet. "Is something wrong?"

"Silas hurt you and nearly killed you." Ratchet said and glared at the console. "That fragger deserves to be squished into the ground."

"I couldn't agree with you more. But he's gone and I kind of want for him to stay way." I said. "Besides, I'm alive and healthy and healing." Ratchet still didn't look convinced and I tapped his foot. He bent down to carefully pick me up and set me on his shoulder. I hugged his face and snuggled to him. I felt his cooling fans come to life and I blushed.

"Um, I-I uh..." Ratchet stammered as I hugged him. He then cleared his throat and put a hand around me as a hug back.

"See, I'm fine and all you needed was a hug to get you out of your funk." I said as we stopped hugging. "Feel better?"

"Y-yes." Ratchet said and rubbed the back of his hand.

"Good." I said and looked back out at the game. Jazz, Chromia, and Miko were still in the game. I didn't know me and Ratchet talked long enough for there to be 3 people left in the game. Chromia was technically a Cybertronian ninja and she was about as good as Miko. Miko knew when to move and to strike, but she was starting to falter. Chromia slapped her on the shoulder instead of the hand. Miko used one hand to try and swipe Jazz on the right hand, but she missed and quickly used the other arm to hit his hand.

"Down one more." Chromia said as Jazz walked out of the circle. Most of the Autobots had already transformed so they could see the game better and cheered for either Miko or Chromia.

Chromia and Miko went into total ninja mode. They went faster than I could see and kept moving from a spot to spot. Miko learned this sort of stuff during gym class in her school back in Tokyo, so she was all good. Chromia knew how to fight longer than Miko did and she was just as quick. Finally, Miko tripped over her feet and hit the ground when Chromia nearly hit her in the face. Miko stood up and her turn was over. Before Miko could move, Chromia slapped Miko's hand when Miko held her arm out to steady herself.

"No!" Miko said and then rubbed her hand. "Ow, that one hurt."

"And Chromia is the winner!" I yelled and Chromia transformed. "That one was pretty intense. I think that one might've been the best game of Ninja since Troy."

"Yeah, but nothing can beat that one game with Serena." William said.

"What happened?" Jack asked. We Outcasts gave each other that look and smirked.

"What happens at Troy, stays at Troy." we all said. Jack didn't question it anymore and neither did the Autobots and we all dispersed from the scene. Well they did, I was still on Ratchet's shoulder as he turned to the computer.

"So, whatcha doin'?" I asked Ratchet. Ratchet peeked at me from the corner of his eyes and then returned his attention to the screen in front of him.

"I am searching for more energon deposits." Ratchet answered and then there was silence. I huffed after a while, bored out of my skull. Ratchet took notice of this and picked me up carefully. "You don't have to stay with me, you know."

"I know, but I feel like you and I haven't been spending much time together." I said. "I don't want things to go shitty between us."

"What makes you think that?" Ratchet said and I shrugged. "That's not an answer."

"I just don't want you to yell at me whenever I get hurt." I say and Ratchet nods. "You always do it to the other Autobots."

"But you're different than them, Wendy." Ratchet said. "I can yell at you, but I choose not to yell at you."

"Why just me?" I asked. "Is it because of what happened to me?"

"Not just that, but I...I...can't seem to really yell at you." Ratchet answered and his cooling fans came on. I blushed and looked away. So there was something other than my past that made him not yell at me. What was it?

"Well, that's the reason." I said as his cooling fans stopped.

"Nothing will change between us, Wendy." Ratchet said and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Love you, Ratchet." I said and I blushed harder than ever. I heard Ratchet's breath hitch and his cooling fans cut on at high speed. "Well, you know, as my guardian." I couldn't tell him about what I really felt. I still hardly knew what I felt.

"M-me too." Ratchet stammered as we quit hugging. "With you as my charge." I thought I heard a trace of sadness in his voice. It must be me.

"Oh, and be prepared for tomorrow. You may not recognize me." I said and Ratchet looked confused.

"What?" he asked and I giggled.

"Just be on the look out for something majorly different." I said.

**Next day...**

I was in Theatre Arts waiting for us to start experimenting with costume when the trouble started. It turns out that Brianna started a rumor about me when I was out for so long. The rumor was that I was out for so long because I went to the beach with a 20 year old guy to have sex with most of the time and made up the injury to have an excuse out of school. I was tolerating none of that shit and decided to confront her.

"So, did you have a fun time at the beach, slut?" Brianna asked and I stood up to glare at her.

"Nice to know you took some time out of your day to spread lies about me." I say and it's her turn to glare.

"You're the bitch that's lying. We have proof that you're lying." Brianna said and her girls snickered and smirked.

"Oh really? Where's this proof?" I asked and I saw her eyes avert from me for a second, a sheer sign of lying. The other girls didn't hide the fact that they were lying by the looks on their faces.

"I don't have it with me, but we have the proof." Brianna lied and I rolled my eyes.

"You lying bitch, moving your eyes away from me and saying you don't have the proof with you is the number one way to know you're lying." I say and cross my arms. "Plus, they fidgeted and had guilt written all over their faces. Stop with the lies, Brianna. It'll do you no good."

"What's going on?" Mrs. Bennett asked as she walked up to us.

"Brianna was spreading a rumor about me while I was out." I said.

"No, she's lying!" Brianna lied.

"Brianna, stop with the drama. I know what you do to other people and what lies you spread. You can't lie to a teacher, especially me." Mrs. Bennett said and Brianna looked pissed.

"Why do you always believe her and the other freaks?" Brianna whined.

"Because they aren't lying and they don't spread crap about people like you do." I say and Brianna looks like she's about to explode. "And I have my proof." I lifted my shirt a little to show my side. The stitches were out and it was healing. There were a few faint scars from before around it.

"Kathy had told me about you falling on a rock and splitting your side pretty bad. That and a nurse from the hospital called to excuse her from school." Mrs. Bennett said the last part to Brianna and she looked defeated in her eyes. Game over, bitch. "Now I suggest you tell everyone you told the rumor to and say it was a lie or I'll give you an F for the entire semester."

"What!? You can't do that!" Brianna shouted.

"Watch me. Or I can take you to the principal and have you suspended for a month. It's your choice." Mrs. Bennett said and I smirked. Brianna was still pissed, but she mass texted everyone on her phone.

"There. Are you happy now?" Brianna snapped.

"Go to the office. Now." Mrs. Bennett said and Brianna stomped her way out of the room, pissed. "I'm sorry Wendy."

"It's ok." I said. "I've had a lot worse happen to me than a few rumors."

"I don't tolerate lies or bullying. I've been like that. I'm not letting it happen to other students while I'm still here." Mrs. Bennett said and the bell rang. "Ok, you can go ahead and start picking out things for your costume. You get to wear this for the rest of the day and take it off when you get home." Me and Kathy got together and the other Outcasts got together in pairs to find out their costumes.

"What's up?" Ty asked as he flopped in a seat beside of us with Kate and Kat standing beside of him. With Brianna gone, Kat had to stay with them.

"Getting together a good costume." I said as we went through a basket of tops. "So, has Ziarre been good?" I haven't heard from the little girl in a while. Ty, Kate and Kat could understand her more than we thought and they accepted where she came from.

"She's been in good hands." Kate said. "I already have a good idea for a costume. A short wig that's blonde and wear a green shirt with blue pants."

"I think I have a good one, too." Kat said as she picked up a long blue wig and a unicorn horn. "I think I had an orgasm looking at this unicorn horn." We all laughed at her comment and she stuck it to her head.

"Did you know the narwhals are the unicorns of the sea?" Anna asked. "The unicorns are real, scientists just try to pass them off as narwhals." We laughed at that and continued to find our costumes. Once we got our costumes, we all smiled. We would have everyone looking at us today. And I could only imagine the looks on the Autobots faces when they see us. Once school was over, we all agreed to have Ratchet groundbridge us instead of having them come to us.

"Thanks again, Ratchet." I said through my cell phone and hung up once the groundbridge opened. We all were dressed completely different and behind the school so no one could see the groundbridge. We went through the bridge and looked around. The first one to react was Ironhide.

"What the frag!?" he exclaimed and backed up from view. Ratchet turned around and his eyes widened.

"Who are you?" Ratchet asked, shocked.

"Aaaahhhh! Giant robots!" Anna pretended to yell and scream like we didn't know them.

"What the fuck happened?" I screamed.

"Call 911!" Kathy yelled.

"No, don't call 911!" Chromia said and she looked unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry, we won't Chromia." Anna said to her guardian and smirked. We all had to choke down our laughter.

"How do you know who I am?" Chromia asked in confusion.

"Wait, Anna?" Elita said and looked at her closely.

"Yeah, it's all of us. We just have costumes on." Anna said and we all started laughing. "The looks on you faces was hilarious!"

"That wasn't funny. We thought that more humans accidentally came through the groundbridge and our cover was blown." Ratchet said and Kathy scoffed.

"Loosen the hell up, dude." Michael said. "It was only a joke."

"The Outcasts have struck again!" we all said and struck a pose. Zach had a cool guy outfit on and a pale blond wig. Michael had on a fur coat and bathrobe on underneath it and a baseball cap. William had a cowboy outfit on, combat boots and a shaggy black wig with black colored contacts. Anna had on a purple wig and she was dressed like a cheerleader with red colored contacts. Kathy had a pink braided wig on and she wore a dark blue dress with Converse shoes on. I had on a very short black wig that resembles Alice from Twilight, a red dress shirt, yellow pants and black boots with purple colored contacts.

"So, whatcha think?" I asked. "Nothing is supposed to match just so you know."

"You guys did good. I didn't recognize ya." Ironhide said as he inspected us.

"Thanks." we all said. Then we all went separate directions. I looked at the picture on my phone of Kate, Kat and Ty. Kate went with her idea and Kat had chosen her unicorn horn and blue wig along with burgundy colored contacts and a princess outfit. Ty had chosen ty-dye footie pajamas, sandals and nerdy glasses. They looked great.

"You chose this outfit by yourself?" Ratchet asked and I nodded.

"Yep. Do you think I look good?" I asked and smiled at him to show the vampire fangs I still had from Halloween. Ratchet's cooling fans turned on and I blushed.

"Y-you look...great." Ratchet said and I blushed harder. He thinks I look great, sweet! "When do you remove your costume?"

"I can take it off now, but I'll pass." I said. I did wear the costume the rest of the day until it was time for bed. I put everything in a plastic bag and set in on the end of my bed. Mama and Dad came back into the room and they both took turns kissing my forehead before tucking me into bed.

"Goodnight, Wendy." Dad said as he pet my head.

"Goodnight." I said and started to fall asleep. I had a dream about Prim. It was more of a faint memory of the first time I seen her. I didn't cry in my sleep or squirm. I was happy and calm about it. It was a first for me because I usually woke up from a memory dream crying or squirming around. I didn't want to wake up until someone screamed and woke me up with a start. "SHSBAFBANANAFISH!" I fell on the floor and groaned. Not a soft landing. I sat up and looked around.

"Wendy, get on." Daddy said as he held out his hand. I stepped on and he quickly put me on his shoulder before picking up Mama.

"What's goin' on?" I asked, sleepily. I had to rub my eyes in order to keep them open.

"The sparkling is coming!" Mama said and my eyes instantly snapped open. The what in the who now!?

"What!?" I nearly yell and slipped off of Dad's shoulder. I grabbed onto his shoulder and lifted myself up on his shoulder as we met Ratchet in the main room. Some of the other Autobots had woken up and met us in there.

"What's with all the noise?" Jazz asked as he yawned.

"Mama's having the sparkling." I say and he has the same reaction as I did.

"she's, wha?" Jazz said and Chromia immediately lit up like a Christmas tree.

"She is!" Chromia squealed and then shook Ironhide. "We're gonna have a niece/nephew!"

"Um, hello? Am I chopped liver?" I say and they smile.

"Sorry." Ironhide said and flopped to the ground. Ratchet grabbed me from Dad's shoulder and set me with them as the other Autobots and the Outcasts arrived.

"What's with the screaming?" Michael asked.

"My mother is having her baby." I said and Michael grunted.

"Can she have it quieter? I'm tryna sleep." Michael whined and Kathy and Anna smacked him in the forehead. "Ow!"

"Quit being stupid!" they said together. I sat down beside of Bumblebee, who was all jumpy to know he was gonna have another little sibling. His drummed his fingers on his leg and tapped his foot a lot.

"You're excited, huh?" I say and he nods while beeping. "What do you think it'll be? A boy or a girl?" Bumblebee beeped and then held up a finger.

"Really? Why is it they always hope for a boy?" Kathy asked. "Everyone knows women are more dominating than men."

"How so?" Ironhide asked.

"Well, first starters, we're right all the time." Anna said.

"We're not stupid and we're a lot stronger than men in spirit." Kathy counted off the rest. "Wendy is a prime example of that last one." I looked away and tried to keep my eyes open. My insomnia kept me up the other night and I had only five hours of sleep. I felt like passing out. But I stayed away for another hour or so until I heard Mama scream.

"PRIMUS, IT HAS YOUR BIG HEAD, PRIME!" Mama yelled and we Outcasts laughed. I know she was in pain, but that was funny. After another minute, I swear I heard crying from a baby. Was it born? Everyone started having guesses on whether or not it was born or not until Ratchet came through the door.

"So? What is it?" Chromia asked and Bumblebee shot up like a bullet, beeping wildly.

"Ep, ep, ep, not so many questions." Ratchet said and waved them off. "It's a femme and Optimus will let you all see her in the morning. But right now, only Bumblebee and Wendy are permitted to see her." My eyes widened. I have a little sister!? Yes! I have a little sister! I can't believe it! Bumblebee was beeping and jumping around like a little school girl. He bent down and picked me up so Ratchet could lead us to the room. We entered the room silently and held our breath.

"Do you want to see her?" Mama asked. She was laying on a berth with Dad. She was holding my little sister in a small green blanket and gently stroking her forehead. I nodded and Bumblebee jumped in happiness over to them. "Easy, Bee." She held her out to us and I got a good look at my sister. She had Mama's body shape and both of their face shape. Her color scheme was blue and green and her eyes were like Mama's, except they were pink in the middle. She was so beautiful.

"She looks like you, Mama." I said and Bumblebee let out excited beeps. "What's her name?"

"We've been thinking about this for a long time." Mama said. "We thought of Orion if it were a little mech."

"Like you, Daddy?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes and if it were a little femme, then her designation would be Water Lilly." Dad said.

"So her name is Water Lilly? It suits her." I said as Bumblebee pet her head. Water Lilly lifted her tiny hand and wrapped her fingers around Bumblebee's finger as she cooed at him. Bumblebee still made excited whistles and beeps as she did. Water Lilly smiled and Bee looked like a little kid on Christmas morning. Once Water Lilly let go of his finger, Bumblebee set me down in his hand and brought me closer. Water Lilly looked at me before smiling and reaching for me.

"Be careful with her, Water Lilly." Mama said. "Wendy is more fragile than us." Water Lilly was about the size of Raf, if not taller. I instinctively reached out towards my sister and our hands touched. She was warm and so adorable. She held my hand and I gently squeezed hers.

"Hi, Water Lilly. I'm your sister, Wendy. It's nice to finally meet you." I said to her and she smiled. I was suddenly brought into a hug from her. I was surprised like the others, but I hugged her back and she cooed. "I love you, too. I promise I'll love you forever and always." Water Lilly was so warm and I felt myself getting sleepier.

"She likes you." Mama said and she sounded tired. I would be tired too if I had to pop out a kid in the middle of the night.

"I can nickname her Lilly, right?" I asked and Dad nodded. I was still being hugged by Lilly as Dad carefully picked her up from Mama's hands.

"Hello, my children." Dad said and I waved the best I could from my position. I went back to hugging Lilly. I was slowly fell asleep to her warmth and tiny sparkbeat.

**No ones POV**

Ratchet shooed everyone off into their rooms and made sure the Outcasts were out cold in sleep before he went to check up on their new addition to their family. Ratchet peeked in and smiled as he went inside. The sight was a pretty cute one.

Everyone managed to fit on the berth snug and they were all asleep. Arcee was asleep on one end of the berth with Bumblebee settled on the other end of the berth. Optimus was sandwiched in between them with Water Lilly and Wendy snuggled together on his chest. They were out cold.

Ratchet chuckled at their sleeping arrangement before turning off the lights and walked out of the med bay. Things were certainly going to get better in the base.

**Chappie done! Now you all see who the new addition is? Betcha didn't even think it was the sparkling. I chose her name because Wendy had her other sister named after a flower and now she has another sister named after a flower. And this little sparkling is Water Lilly Prime! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be Loose Cannons and Wheeljack will return!**

**Please read and review, review, review! Oh and no flames, I don't tolerate those. I love you! ;)**


	34. Loose Cannons and Sleepless Nights

**Hello everybody! New chapter served sunny side up! I hope you all like Water Lilly because she's the new addition in case some of your never got it. So Wendy has a little sister and Bumblebee is her older brother. She's stuck as the middle child and according to my sister, being the middle child sucks. Oh well, time to move onto the story!**

**Wait, I nearly forgot! For the first time in forever, I'll be doing some of Loose Cannons in Anna's POV. Anna cusses a lot in this chapter just to let you know. She's my friend in real life and I'll try to match her personality as she sees fit. And I added a little skit that me and Kitcat from the Sky did a while back for a classroom scene. Plus there will be a few songs. Ok, moving on!**

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: her OCs**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: her OCs and all credit goes to her on the skit**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**I don't own Tu Resplandor or the Glow!**

**Wendy POV**

It's been a week since Water Lilly has been born and things have changed. The next morning since her birth, no one stopped coddling her. Lilly, the nickname I gave her, is going to be spoiled by everyone, including me. The only other problem I have is my insomnia and Lilly sometimes crying during random times in the night. Now don't get me wrong, I know she can't help it; she's a baby.

I remember one night when she woke me up crying and it was loud enough to wake Ironhide next door. I heard him scream and hit the floor hard enough to rattle the wall. I laughed and then fell back asleep, but an hour later I was once again woken by crying. Right now, I was straining to keep my eyes open in class. I was so fucking tired, it wasn't even funny.

"Wendy!" Kathy shouted and I shot up faster than ever.

"I'M NINA!" I yelled and fell out of my seat. "What the fuck?" Everyone in Theatre Arts was looking at me with weird expressions and the Outcasts were laughing their asses off.

"Chica, are you ok?" Kathy giggled as she helped me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and yawned. "Lilly kinda kept me up and I couldn't go back to sleep thanks to my insomnia."

"I can see the baby part, but I'm more worried about your insomnia." William said as I sat down and rubbed my eyes. "You think you need a different room to sleep in for a while?"

"No, I'll be fine. I don't want to leave my sister." I said. "So, what're we doing?"

"Mrs. Bennett wants us to come up with another skit on comedy." Michael said and I instantly perked up.

"Really! When is it due?" I asked.

"By the end of the period." Kate said.

"We already have a few ideas for it, but we need everyone's help." Kat said. We immediately got to work on the skit so we could finish before the period was over. I couldn't be tired for this. The skit is a grade and I can't let the other Outcasts down. Soon we were finished a few minutes before time was called.

"Everyone will be presenting a skit today for a grade." Mrs. Bennett said. "Who wants to go first?" All of us Outcasts raised our hands first so we could go. We hauled our asses up in front of the class and started our skit.

**Ty: Hey, William!**

**William: What?**

**Ty: WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?**

**William: *runs off* AAAAAAHHHHHH! STOP SINGING THAT OFFENDING SONG!**

**Wendy: Ty, don't you dare start with that horrible song! I hate that song within every fiber of my being!**

**Ty: It's not my fault! Michael won't shut up with it!**

**Anna: My brain hurts.**

**Michael: WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!**

**Kathy: *runs in* HIGH MONKEYS!**

**Zach: *falls on the ground* I see stars!**

**Ty: Goodnight! *falls asleep on a table***

**Michael: I HAVE A MACHINE GUN! IF I WERE YOU TY, I'D GET THE CRAP OFF BEFORE I BLOW THAT THING SKY HIGH! :D**

**Ty: O.O AAAAHHHHHHH! *runs and hides behind Wendy***

**Kathy: JUICY DOGS! XD**

**Kat: *chases after Kate* FOR THE LAST TIME, KATE! ANNA IS NOT A TORTILLA!**

**Kate: *carrying Anna* But she's squishy!**

**Anna: I'M NOT A FREAKIN' TORTILLA!**

**Wendy: PARTY TIME! LET'S GO DO THE CONGA! *starts Conga* YAAAAY! :D**

**Kat: Imagination! *imitates SpongeBob from Idiot Box***

**Ty: -.-**

**Anna: *climbs William like a tree* Can't catch me! :P**

**Kate: *gets chainsaw* TIMBEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!**

**William: *falls* HELP! I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T GET UP! MEOW! :D**

**Kat: -.-**

**Kate: What?**

**Wendy: OH NOES! THE WORLD IS TURNING KILLER!**

**Kathy: PIZZA!**

**William: MEOW!**

**Zach: I want some! *grabs a lot of pizza* IT'S MINE! MINE I SAY!**

**Michael: What the...? GIVE ME THAT! *grabs flamethrower and burns pizza* DIE!**

**Zach: Aw, my pizza! D:**

**William: The mix between a unicorn and SpongeBob is a Spongicorn. THEY'RE REAL!**

**Kathy: I BELIEVE! *runs in circles***

**Kate: Why me?**

**Michael: MONSTER! AAAAHHHHHH! *faceplants on the ground* Shh, I'm hiding!**

**Anna: I can't skate!**

**Wendy: Why didn't you tell me this before?**

**Anna: I didn't want to die!**

**Wendy: Well then!**

**Kat: o.o What's their deal?**

**Zach: *runs in different directions* BROKEN CHIHUAHUAS!**

**William: SPACETURKEYS! *flops to the ground***

**Ty: O_O**

**Kathy: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Everyone: WHAT!?**

**Kathy: SPIDER! *points and jumps in William's arms* SAVE ME!**

**William: MEOW! *runs with Kathy in his arms***

**Kate: Hi, Kat!**

**Kat: Shut up!**

**Kate: Fine.**

**Wendy: I'M NOT VANILLA! DON'T LICK ME! D: *runs from Anna8**

**Anna: THE CHASE IS ON! *chases after Wendy like a madman***

**Wendy: I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE EATEN! .O.**

**Anna: You're not worth it anymore. *stops chasing Wendy***

**Wendy: *falls flat on face* FREEDOM!**

**Zach: o.o *tries to sneak off***

**Anna: I SEE YOU! :D**

**Zach: O.O Fuck. *runs***

**Anna: C'mere, you! *cackles like a witch and chases him***

**Zach: NO! *runs faster***

**Anna: *runs faster and glomps Zach* GOTCHA! *runs away* Run, run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread WOMAN!**

**Zach: *runs in the other direction***

**Anna: You no fun! D:**

**Zach: XD**

"And scene!" Ty called. The other students were laughing at us as we bowed and switched places. Their skits were funny, too. I couldn't stop laughing at one point.

"Everyone's skit was funny, but only some of you had very few speaking lines." Mrs. Bennett said. "Those of you know who you are. Speaking out is a big part of acting. If any of you want to be good actors in the future, then you have to speak out." The bell rang and everyone sat up in a flash. We all piled out of the door and went to the lunchroom.

"Do you think she was talking about us?" Ty asked. "I can't remember how many lines I had."

"Neither can I." Zach said. "I don't remember if I ever had many speaking lines."

"She was probably pointing out some of the other students. Brianna talked most of the time during hers." Anna said. "That was the problem. She barely let the others talk."

"Eh, I thought we did pretty good." Kate said. "I mean, we didn't mean to leave out some people or let them have few lines."

"Yeah, does any of this look good?" I asked. We were having chicken pie and it didn't look very good.

"That stuff is AWESOME!" Kat said and shouted the last part. "It may not look good, but it tastes good!"

"Yeah, I accidentally ate some once while eating mashed potatoes and it was actually pretty good." Ty said. I figured it wasn't so bad, so I took an experimental bite. Believe it or not, it was good!

"Hm, you're right." I said and took another bite. The others tried it and it was good to them.

"Nice! it tastes like an actual food." Anna said. We ate lunch and then it was over. I wanted so badly to get to Glee Club so I could wake up a little more. The bell rang and my prayer was complete.

"Finally!" I say as I walk out into the hallway. Once I reach the Glee room, the new nickname, I was awake fully. The others met me in there and we got ready to sing a few songs for the upcoming graduation ceremony.

"Mind if I sit here?" Nick asked as he sat in the seat beside me. I shook my head and faced him.

"What's up, Nicky boy?" I asked.

"You look tired." Nick said.

"I do?" I asked.

"Yeah, you even have those dark circles under your eyes." Nick said and I subconsciously rubbed under my eyes. "It's not that bad unless you look at it up close."

"Thanks for pointing it out, Nicky." I said and yawned.

"Why're you so tired?" Nick asked.

"My mom gave birth to my little sister about a week ago and it's been hard to sleep." I said. "She can't help it, she's a baby. But I also have insomnia and it keeps me up sometimes during the night."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Does your little sister look like you?" Nick said.

"She looks like my mom a lot." I said. "She has my dad's eye color and somehow has my mom's eyeshape." I left out that she was a different species and her eye color is a lot different.

"That's cool. She sounds cute." Nick said.

"Thanks." I say.

"Wait, didn't you say you looked like your mom?" Nick asked.

"My biological mom. I'm adopted, remember?" I said and his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry, I forgot." Nick apologized.

"It's ok, not everyone remembers." I said and class started as the teacher walked in. "See you later, Nicky." Nick walked over to his group of tenors and we all got ready to warm up. Graduation ceremony here we go.

**Later after school...**

We had finally gotten out of school and I took a small nap. it didn't last an hour until Oliver had to wake me up.

"Mew!" I heard as he clawed at my arm.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" I say to him as I yawn and stretch. I walked sleepily into the bathroom and started to scoop the litter so he could use the bathroom. As I let him do his business, I walked into the kitchen so I could refill his food and water tubs. After that, I watched as Oliver run over to his food and eat.

"You're so spoiled, Oliver!" I said and pet his back. I felt him purr and he stopped eating to jump up and lick my hand. "I love you too, Oliver. Fell free to join me when I go take my nap." I walked back into the main room and started for the stairs when I yawned and heard my name being called.

"Wendy!" the voice called and I turned my head to the sound. A fairly large object was headed my way and I wasn't gonna have time to move. I squealed as someone picked me up off the ground and fell to the floor as they did. I opened my eyes and seen Ironhide holding me. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were standing there with relief and Ratchet looked worried.

"Are you ok, little girly?" Ironhide asked as he sat up.

"I'm fine and wide awake now." I say as he set me in Ratchet's hand. Ratchet quickly scanned me to see if I was hurt.

"You didn't get hurt, but you are showing signs of exhaustion." Ratchet said as he stopped scanning me. "Are you not getting enough sleep?"

"No. Lilly cries at night and my insomnia keeps me up. Lilly can't help it though and my insomnia isn't as bad as it once was." I said and frowned.

"I'm just glad we didn't hurt you." Bulkhead said and Bumblebee beeped.

"What was that?" I asked.

"One of Ratchet's tools." Bulkhead admitted and Ratchet glared.

"Why where you throwing around my tools?" Ratchet asked and Bulkhead sheepishly smiled.

"Bee and I were playing catch." Bulkhead said and got whacked in the head with Ratchet's wrench. "Ow!"

"Don't mess with my tools!" Ratchet yelled and Bumblebee hid behind Bulkhead with a loud beep of terror. I laughed as they both took off and Ironhide held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey, I'm the savior, no need to hit me, Doc." Ironhide said and still got hit. "Ow! What'd I do?"

"Don't call me Doc!" Ratchet yelled and Ironhide ran for his safety. I laughed and saw Ratchet smile at me. "Do you need some sleep? I will let you stay with me tonight if you want." I had to think about that for a moment. Staying with Ratchet was very tempting, but I couldn't leave my sister.

"I'll be fine, Ratchet. But I could use a nap right now." I said and Ratchet held me close.

"You can take a nap right now, I'm not that busy." Ratchet said. "And I promise I won't let anyone bother you."

"Ok." I said and started to slowly fall asleep in his hand.

"_Prime!"_ Agent Fowler yelled as his face popped up on the screen.

"Quiet the fuck down! I'm tryna sleep!" I yelled and buried myself in Ratchet's hand. Ratchet covered me up with his hand.

"_What in blazes are your people doing down here? We had an agreement! No collateral damage!"_ Agent Fowler yelled and I groaned. Ratchet carefully pet my head in response.

"I am sorry, Agent Fowler, but all Autobots are present and accounted for." Dad said. I had no idea if the others were there or not, I was trying not to look up so I could sleep.

"_Then explain why I'm receiving reports of two Jumbo-sized bots mixing it up 20 miles outside of Omaha!"_ Agent Fowler yelled and I sat up.

"I give up!" I said and Ratchet walked away.

"You never had to yell at him or say that." Ratchet said.

"I can't help it. I become a bitch when I don't get much sleep." I said.

"You're not a bitch, Wendy." Ratchet said and pet my head. "Now let's go back and you behave."

"I'll try. No promises." I said and he walked back into the main room. Everyone was looking at the computer screen and it showed two mechs. I didn't recognize the first one, but the second looked way too familiar.

"Ha, ha! Jackie's back!" Bulkhead said as he slapped Elita, Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet on the back. Jazz fell flat on his face and Ratchet stumbled as he nearly dropped me. I held onto his fingers and felt my sleepiness go away.

"_I don't care if Abraham Lincoln's back! You have to contain the situation before we all wind up on the 11 o'clock news!"_ Agent Fowler yelled. Dad immediately gto most of the Autobots to go with him as Mama came out with Lilly.

"What was Agent Fowler yelling about now? He woke up Lilly." Mama asked as Lilly cooed.

"Wheeljack is back and he's battling a Con." Anna said.

"Oh, no." Mama groaned. "Now he and Bulkhead will never stay quiet."

"I know your pain." I groaned and laid back in Ratchet's hand. Mama went to fetch some energon and took Lilly with her. A few minutes later, the groundbridge opened and in came the Autobots along with Wheeljack.

"Hey, Cracker-Jack!" Anna greeted and we all noticed his arm. "Who did that to you?" I was set down in Dad's hand as Ratchet started to work on Wheeljack's arm.

"Ow! Take it easy, Doc. I need that arm." Wheeljack said as Ratchet started to weld his arm.

"Hold still and maybe you'll keep it." Ratchet said. "You're worse than Jazz."

"I'm ticklish." Jazz admitted and his cooling fans cut on as Fireheart and Elita giggled.

"Look, Commander, apologies for the fireworks. Won't happen again. But I've tracked Dreadwing across a hundred light years of space-" Wheeljack got cut off by Bulkhead.

"I thought you were roaming the galaxy searching for other Autobots?" Bulkhead asked.

"I wasuntil I found one. A Wrecker." Wheeljack said.

"Who?" Bulkhead asked and looked like a kid on Christmas.

"Seaspray." Wheeljack answered.

"How's Ol' Barnicle Butt?" Bulkhead laughed. I wonder who this guys was.

"Not so good Bulk. Blown to bits actually." Wheeljack said and I winced. So much for meeting this guy.

"What? No!" Bulkhead said in disbelief.

"Who killed him?" Anna asked.

"Dreadwing." Dad confirmed and pet my head. Wheeljack then started to tell us how Dreadwing tracked them both down and planted a bomb on Seaspray's ship that was supposed to take both of them out. Wheeljack followed Dreadwing and they made it to Earth.

"Some coincidence, huh?" Wheeljack said.

"Who's Dreadwing?" Anna asked.

"I know of this Dreadwing. He was captain of a Seeker armada and such, like his twin Skyquake, fiercely loyal to the Decepticon cause. Dreadwing has no doubt traveled to Earth to pay allegiance to his one true master." Dad said and Mama returned with Lilly.

"Who's this?" Wheeljack asked as he saw Mama and Lilly.

"Oh, right." Bulkhead chuckled and explained about everything while he was gone and about Lilly. Wheeljack smiled as Lilly cooed and smiled at him.

"She's cute. But I hope Dreadwing enjoys the visit; it's gonna be his last." Wheeljack said.

"Wheeljack, this planet is heavily inhabited. Any strike we make against the Decepticons must be carefully measured as a team." Dad said. "Lest we risk endangering the human population."

"Are you suggesting we sit back and do nothing?" Wheeljack said.

"You! Loose cannon!" Agent Fowler yelled from across the room. "Your cowboy antics almost blew our cover!" Lilly whined a little and Mama shushed her as the rest of us sent him glares.

"Cover?" asked Wheeljack.

"We're robots in disguise, Jackie. You need an Earth based vehicle mode outside of here." Bulkhead explained.

"Otherwise, the humans will squeal on us." Ironhide said.

"That spaceship you shot down? Not Earth based! I had to jump through some big hoops to get it hauled out of plain sight." Agent Fowler said and turned to Dad. "You have to keep a tighter leash on your people, Prime."

"A tighter leash? Let me clarify for you, tiny." Wheeljack said as he stomped towards Agent Fowler.

"Jackie." Bulkhead said.

"Shit's about to go down." Anna said as Kathy nodded.

"I'm **not** one of Optimus Prime's people." Wheeljack said as he leaned in. "And keep your voice low and don't make the sparkling cry." Wheeljack stalked off and Mama seemed surprised.

"He earned points from me." Mama said as Lilly went back to her nap.

"I'll talk to him, er, with your permission." Bulkhead said to Dad.

"Of course." Dad said.

"Lemme go with. I haven't talked to him in a while." Anna said as she ran over to Bulkhead.

"So, the new guy has a problem with authority." Agent Fowler said.

"Wheeljack and Bulkhead served together in the Wreckers; a combat unit that operated outside of the normal chain of command." Dad explained.

"Black Ops." Agent Fowler said.

"Wheeljack and Bulkhead are now my two favorite people." William said and Michael and Zach agreed.

"The Wreckers were brave enough to accept missions that no one else would and many of them did not come back." Dad said and I shuddered. At least Wheeljack and Bulkhead survived all those years of fighting.

"Wendy." Dad said and I looked up at him. "What was your outburst for earlier?"

"Oh. I've been having trouble sleeping and I tend to get cranky when I don't get much sleep." I said and he nodded.

"You can take a small nap in my servo if you must. I will not let anyone disturb you." Dad said an I smiled.

"Thank you, Daddy." I said and finally fell asleep.

**Anna POV**

We entered Wheeljack's ship and I was amazed. So this is what it feels like to be in a spaceship. Fucking awesome!

"Jackie, look, even if it weren't for the humans, we couldn't take on the Cons right now. We're out numbered." Bulkhead said.

"Roadbuster, Impactor, Rotostorm, Pyro, Seaspray; all dust." Wheeljack said and I crossed my arms.

"That's what I'm talking about. Wreckers are Autobots. There's just not many of us left." Bulkhead pleaded. "If we get behind Optimus, we have a chance to end this once and for all."

"Preach, brother!" I say and pump a fist in the air.

"Guys like Optimus, thy talk good game. But when you're in the scrap, they don't wanna get their hands dirty." Wheeljack growled.

"Why're you insulting the big guy, here?" I asked. "Optimus saved our asses more than enough times."

"You don't know Optimus like we do. Being a Wrecker meant everything to me. But I love being an Autobot more. So I left that behind." Bulkhead said.

"Because Prime was the real deal, blah, blah, blah." Wheeljack said.

"Dude, you don't have to be such a jackass about it." I said and glared at him. Wheeljack sighed and shook his head. Just then, beeping could be heard from the front of the ship and someone relayed a message.

"_Wheeljack, I know you're out there listening. I have a proposition for you."_ the voice said.

"Who the fuck is that?" I asked.

"Dreadwing." Wheeljack confirmed.

"_Meet me at these coordinates. If you have the spark."_ Dreadwing finished. Oh no he didn't just say that! That bastard's gonna get what's coming to him!

"I'll see you there Con, just to watch you fry." Wheeljack promised and I smirked. Hell yeah!

"Jackie, it's a trap." Bulkhead warned him.

"I know, but when has that ever stopped me?" Wheeljack said as he sat down in the pilot seat. "You coming with?"

"Fine, but let me send Anna back." Bulkhead said. Oh hell to the no! My ass ain't staying behind for shit!

"Like hell I'm going back, Bulk! I'm staying here and going with you guys. Optimus isn't my dad and I'm not staying behind." I declared and crossed my arms. I'm not missing out on this fight, especially when I can stay and send Miko pics.

"Let her come with us. This little femme has spunk." Wheeljack said and I beamed. I'm totally Wrecker-type! Bulkhead picked me up and set me on his lap.

"You may accidentally hit the wall unless one of us holds you." he explained and I shrugged. "At least let me call for backup."

"You know Wreckers don't call for backup." Wheeljack said as they looked at each other.

"They call for clean up!" They both yelled and locked hands.

"Whoo, hoo! Let's go fry a Con!" I cheered and held my fist out to Wheeljack. He smirked and lightly pressed his fist against mine and so did Bulkhead. We flew down to the meeting spot. Bulkhead decided to split from Wheeljack and wanted to bring me with him. "Why can't I stay with Cracker-Jack?" I gave him that nickname the first time I met him, the real him.

"There will be bombs used and you may end up getting fried." Wheeljack said. "Don't worry. This guy will pay for what he did to Seaspray." Wheeljack walked away and Bulkhead waited for Dreadwing to run into the trap. It was a boring few minutes, but the sounds of explosions warned us that they were on the way. I quickly took a few snaps as a large explosion happened and rocks fell in the canyon. They both rounded the corner and I got my camera ready.

"If you're thinking about flying out of here." Wheeljack said and Dreadwing looked up.

"Think again." Bulkhead warned with his guns out.

"You're going down, bitch!" I yelled as I took a few pics. Dreadwing seemed surprised to see me here, but turned back to Wheeljack as they prepared to fight. I watched as Wheeljack's face went from confused to worried as he looked towards us.

"BULKHEAD! ANNA!" he yelled and then a loud blast came from below. Bulkhead disappeared from my sight as the ground below us went in.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as the ground disappeared from under me. I turned around quickly and grabbed the edge of the rocky cliff. "Whoa!" I held onto the edge for dear life and didn't let go.

"Bulk! Jackie!" I yelled in hopes of them finding me. I could feel my arms getting tired, but I didn't let go. Just when I thought I was about to die, someone grabbed me by the waist and lift me up. "Thank God! I thought I was dead meat there for a moment. Thanks Bulk or Jackie." I was looking back at the cliff.

"I believe you have the wrong person." said a different voice. I felt my eyes widen as I turned to see Dreadwing. Oh fuck!

"Shit! Put me down right now, asshole!" I yelled and struggled to get free. Dreadwing only smirked and held me tighter. It hurt like hell as he squeezed the life outta me and I had to quit moving. "Let go!"

"I cannot believe Prime has chosen to fight for weak creatures like you." Dreadwing sneered as he loosened his grip and I glared as I breathed.

"Shut up!" I snarled and then he jumped down to the pile where Bulkhead got up from the fall.

"I believe you should start moving before your little friend is blown to bits." Dreadwing threatened as he aimed his gun at me and Bulkhead's eyes widened. I was afraid for my life and for Bulk's as well as Jackie's. I tried my hardest to be brave.

"Don't do it, Bulk!" I say and try to free myself from this bastard's grip. It was still useless.

"Do whatever you want to me, but not to Anna." Bulkhead said and Dreadwing chuckled.

"Good. Now move it." Dreadwing ordered and pointed the gun to him. I looked back to the rock pile Wheeljack must be under.

"Please be ok, Jackie." I whispered as we moved farther away.

**Wendy POV**

I woke up still unsatisfied about my sleep in Dad's hand.

"Daddy, how long was I out?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"An hour." Dad answered and I groaned. Today just isn't my day.

"What're we lookin' at?" Jazz asked as they all looked at the computer.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We think the other 3 went somewhere." Elita answered.

"Bulkhead's signal is over 1,000 miles from here." Ratchet answered. "I have to imagine Wheeljack and Anna are with him."

"They never sent Anna back?" Zach asked with worry.

"Have you attempted contact?" Dad asked.

"No response." Ratchet confirmed and Zach looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Calm down, dude. Anna's a tough chick." Kathy said as she reassured him.

"Wendy, you will stay with Ratchet for a while." Dad said as he walked towards Ratchet.

"I wanna go with you." I said and hugged his fingers. "Anna's my friend and she needs someone to chew her out whenever we find her."

"I'm going, too." Zach said as he walked down the stairs towards us.

"Not everyone can go." Dad said as Kathy got up. Kathy then walked over to the railing after getting blown down.

"Go get our third chick back." Kathy said as she made a peace sign. I waved at her as Dad picked up Zach and set him on his shoulder and put me on the other. Ratchet activated the groundbridge and Dad walked through. We were in a forest with a few small canyons that went down. Dad walked towards the forest and took out a scanner.

"Is that where they are?" Zach asked as he peered at the scanner.

"That is where Wheeljack is located." Dad answered. "I'm not sure of Bulkhead and Anna." That only made Zach more nervous and he started to fiddle with his fingers. I wanted to jump on Dad's other shoulder to comfort him, but I didn't accidentally want to fall off and get squished. We followed the signal down to a cliff.

"They must be here." Dad said. I don't know what happened next. I felt Dad's shoulder disappearing and I was free falling. I squealed as I seen us fall down with some rubble. Dad hit the ground on his ass with Zach half hanging on his hand. I managed to grab his knee, but fell to the ground.

"That hurt." I say as I stand. Dad picked me up and set me on his shoulder and then went for the scanner. It got caught under a rock and busted.

"The signal was strong over there." Dad said as his gaze went to the left. He walked over and we soon found a pile of rocks that were slightly moving at the side. Dad set us down and we searched for Anna.

"What took you so long, Bulk? Don't tell me that riding with Prime has made you..." Wheeljack said as he was almost free from his prison and immediately shut up when he saw who rescued him. "Soft?" I giggled at the look on his face and the question in his voice. Dad helped pull him out of the rocks.

"If you will not take orders from me, that's one thing. But when you place one of my Autobots and humans in danger..." Dad said.

"With all due resect, sir, Bulkhead knew the risks. Every Wrecker does." Wheeljack said. "And Anna wasn't about to back down from this."

"Anna is not a soldier and she is still a child." Dad argued.

"Let's just find Bulkhead and Anna. Anna must've run to get help and Bulk's probably just somewhere under this rubble." Wheeljack said as he looked at the rock pile.

"What if Anna's under there?" Zach asked and I gave him a hug.

"She won't be under there, Zach. Anna's probably fine and she got lost in the forest." I say, but he doesn't look reassured.

"_Optimus. Bulkhead's signal has moved from your current_ position." Ratchet's voice said from the comm link.

"Is Anna with him?" Dad asked as me and Zach held our breath.

"_Anna's cell phone signal is with him."_ Ratchet answered and Zach and I released our breath.

"See? She's ok." I say. Zach looked relieved, but it turned back to worry.

"She's with Dreadwing." Zach said. "We have to save her. And Bulkhead."

"You coming with?" Wheeljack asked Dad as me and Zach ran ahead to the spaceship. We got in and Wheeljack grabbed us both and set us on his lap, explaining to us what would happen if we didn't stay with him. As we sat in his lap, something I never thought I would do, Dad had to squeeze in between the seat and the front of the ship. Zach and I muffled our laughter as Dad started to tap his fingers against his knees with an annoyed face. This was the most funny and awkward situations ever!

"You think the situation would be more awkward if I shouted 'Crabweasels!'?" I asked Zach and he chuckled.

"Maybe, but I'd be laughing my ass off." Zach said and we soon arrived at the location. It was a shipping dock. Wheeljack got out a scanner as Zach and I got down and ran out. Wheeljack led the way as Dad protected us from behind.

"We are close to population. Remember..." Dad said.

"Blasters and fuel pumps don't mix." Wheeljack said and he walked on. "Our boy's just up ahead and so is our femme." We turned the corner and saw Bulkhead with a bomb on his chest and handcuffed to a crate with Anna strapped on the other side of his chest.

"Hey guys." Bulkhead said nervously.

"Scrap." Wheeljack said.

"Top of the fucking morning!" Anna said.

"Anna!" Zach yelled and he ran over. "Don't worry! We'll get you down."

"You both really got yourselves in a heap of scrap this time." Wheeljack said as he walked forward.

"Stay back, Jackie." Bulkhead warned.

"Better get to work." Wheeljack ignored him.

"Have you diffused one of these before?" Dad asked.

"Fail safes, dummy leads, booby traps. It's a work of art." Wheeljack said.

"I hate to be a bitch here, but this work of art needs to be put off display or you could just keep admiring it until it goes off!" Anna yelled.

"Get Anna off him first." Zach said. Wheeljack got the strap off Anna and set her down near us. "I thought you were a goner!" Zach hugged Anna tightly.

"I'm a tough chick!" Anna said as Zach let her go. I then noticed Dad was gone.

"Where's Optimus?" asked Bulkhead.

"It's like I told you. When the scrap hits the fan blades, the generals are the first to bail." Wheeljack said and I frowned.

"My father isn't like that." I defended him.

"Get out of here already!" Bulkhead pleaded.

"I didn't leave you on Sadican and I'm not leaving you here." Wheeljack said.

"Face it. There's only one person who can diffuse this and it's Dreadwing!" Bulkhead said.

"What if we catch Dreadwing and make him diffuse the bomb?" Anna guessed.

"Blaster fire's getting closer." Wheeljack said as he ignored us. Rude! "As if the Commander-" Bulkhead managed to punch Wheeljack in the face after freeing an arm and then freed himself.

"What the fuck!?" Us 3 Outcasts exclaim.

"Sorry guys. It's cause I love you." Bulkhead said and he ran off.

"Bulkhead, wait!" Anna yelled and chased him.

"Anna!" Zach called and ran after her.

"Guys!" I yelled and followed them. We all caught up to each other and lost sight of Bulkhead. Then Wheeljack got to us and picked us up.

"Hang on!" he said as he put us on his shoulders. He jumped on a crate and a few more before jumping in front of Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, wait!"

"Out of my way!" Bulkhead yelled and then slammed into Wheeljack. The force sent me off Wheeljack's shoulder and I hung onto the edge of his shoulder blade. Bulkhead pushed Wheeljack to the edge of the bay and stopped when he seen us.

"Will you listen to me, Bulk? You're right, Dreadwing's the only one who can diffuse the bomb. And Optimus knows it too!" Wheeljack said. We all walked to Dreadwing, who was pinned under a crane that Dad must've trapped him with.

"Dreadwing, diffuse the bomb or fall victim to your own device." Dad threatened.

"I will gladly sacrifice myself to avenge my brother." Dreadwing snarled.

"Then we will in turn gladly join the Allspark with our brother and with you." Dad said. I didn't mind dying if that were the case, but I didn't want the others dying.

"Very well." Dreadwing said and Wheeljack got the crane off him. Dreadwing pulled a blue wire and the bomb stopped. We all sighed and silently thanked god that was over.

"I had it narrowed down to the blue or yellow...or the red." Wheeljack said and I stifled a giggle. He honestly didn't know. Wait, was that supposed to be scary? Oh well. Suddenly, bombs went off from across the depo and scared the shit outta Zach, Anna and I. I fell backwards on my ass in surprise and Anna jumped in Zach's arms. I heard someone running and seen Dreadwing making his getaway.

"So...who do we call for clean up?" Wheeljack asked us all as he pointed out the burning crates.

"I'm not your maid." Anna said as she walked away and Zach followed her.

"Call Agent Fowler. He can yell at you for it. I said. Wheeljack and Bulkhead flew back to base in the Jackhammer while the rest of us went through the groundbridge. It took a little while for Wheeljack and Bulkhead to get here and I wanted to go back to napping. Finally, the 2 Wreckers showed up and there went my nap time.

"Look Commander, I just wanna say it was an honor watching you work. I, uh, think maybe I had the wrong idea about you." Wheeljack admitted as he scratched the back of is head.

"Maybe?" Anna smirked.

"Ok, maybe a lot." Wheeljack said.

"And it would seem that you place a greater value on community than you otherwise led on." Dad said and held a hand out to him.

"Whoa, let's not jump the gun here!" Wheeljack said as he backed away from the handshake. We Outcasts laughed at his reaction.

"C'mon Jackie, if you leave you'll probably just wind up coming right back again." Bulkhead argued as he whacked his buddy on the back.

"All that wasted fuel and energon is in short supply." Chromia said and Bumblebee beeped something.

"Then again, we do have limited space." Ratchet said and turned around to work. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Not sure if I'm ready to give up my freedom just yet. Maybe I could do some exploring, see if this rock suits me." Wheeljack said.

"No offense to the Jackhammer, but you'll need an Earth based vehicle mode." Bulkhead said and turned to Anna. "You still got that picture?"

"Right here." Anna smirked and held her phone. They all went to find the car and I waited for bedtime.

**Later that night...**

We all went to bed at last and I was out the second my head hit the pillow. I felt like I was dreaming nothing. But then I heard my biological mother's voice singing to me. She was singing me to sleep. I immediately felt safe and secure as I felt myself relax. Then I heard crying. Was that Prim? Why does she sound like a baby crying? I felt the dream dissolve around me.

"Prim?" I asked and looked around. I wasn't in my old room being sung to sleep by my mother. I was back in the base in my bed trying to catch a little shut eye. And Lilly was crying. Dad woke up and Mama had Lilly, trying to calm her down.

"Wendy, are you alright?" Dad asked and I nodded.

"I had a good dream this time. Or so I think." I yawned and Dad picked me up. "I just wanna sleep."

"You can sleep, my child." Dad said as he sat down on the berth.

"Not with Lilly crying." I said and motioned to my mom and sister.

"I'm sorry, Wendy. I'm still fairly new to this." Mama apologized as she tried to make Lilly stop crying. "She's not hungry, she doesn't need her tanks flushed and I burped her. I don't know what else to do." My eyes lit up with an idea.

"Have you tried singing her to sleep?" I asked. "My mom used to do it with me and Prim whenever we couldn't go to bed."

"Do you have any suggestions?" Mama asked as she walked to the berth.

"I have one." I said and Dad held me close to Lilly as Mama laid down on the berth.

**Tu Resplandor**

**Si estas lista para conocer Un lugar especial Un deseo comienza a crecer Y con fuerza brillara Lejos te puede llevar  
>La historia comienza en tu corazon Un sueño y una ilusion Cuando tu creas que puedes brillar Saldra tu princesa interior Y encontraras Tu Resplandor<br>Mira con valor todo y veras Te va a sorprender Un mundo de encanto y gran majestad Y pronto descubriras A esa princesa en ti  
>La historia comienza en tu corazon Un sueño y una ilusion Cuando tu creas que puedes brillar Y al mundo enteror mostrar Tu Resplandor<br>Con valor Creyendo en ti (Es posible) Que el magico viaje esta ahi  
>La historia comienza en tu corazon Un sueño y una ilusion Cuando tu creas que puedes brillar Saldra tu princesa interior Y encontraras Tu Resplandor<br>Tu Resplandor... Ooohhh...**

Lilly was now asleep in Mama's arms.

"You can sing in Spanish?" Dad asked as Mama went to put Lilly in her cradle Bulk and Bee made her.

"Yeah. Sometimes she would sing to us in Spanish. It calmed us down." I yawned.

"It seems like someone else could use some shut eye." Mama said as she laid down on the berth. "Lucky for you, I know the English version of that song." She carefully stroked my head and started to sing.

**The Glow**

**When you feel like you're ready to go  
>Somewhere you've never been<br>Make a wish and the dream in you grows  
>Shining as bright as day<br>Carrying you far away**

**The story begins with the light in your heart**  
><strong>A fantasy, a dream and a spark<strong>  
><strong>Once you believe you are ready to shine<strong>  
><strong>The princess inside you will show<strong>  
><strong>You are the glow, you are the glow<strong>

**Look around take in all that you see**  
><strong>You just might be surprised<strong>  
><strong>A world of enchantment and pure majesty<strong>  
><strong>You'll be discovering<strong>  
><strong>The princess that you're meant to be<strong>

**The story begins with the light in your heart**  
><strong>A fantasy, a dream and a spark<strong>  
><strong>Once you believe you are ready to shine<strong>  
><strong>Bright as the world's ever known<strong>  
><strong>You are the glow<strong>

**Feel your strength, you can face the world**  
><strong>Believe every day, everything is possible<strong>  
><strong>A magical journey awaits<strong>

**The story begins with the light in your heart**  
><strong>A fantasy, a dream and a spark<strong>  
><strong>Once you believe you are ready to shine<strong>  
><strong>The princess inside you will show<strong>  
><strong>You are the glow, you are the glow<strong>  
><strong>Whoa, you are the glow. Ooohhhh...<strong>

I slowly fell into darkness.

**And I'm done! These chapters keep getting longer and longer. I have no idea if the next chapter will be about the Outcasts or if it will be part of the story line. Or maybe I'll add a twist.**

**Anyway, please read and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**


	35. Jasper's Got Talent!

**New chappie! Now it's time for a new chapter made by me. This isn't Crossfire, it'll come later. This chapter has a surprise: Jasper will be having a talent show! I told you so no one got confused and so you won't be upset that this chapter ain't Crossfire. Sorry about this guys.**

**Most of the talents will be the Outcasts and only very few of the regular students in school. ****Plus, there are hardly any talented kids in Jasper anyway. ****My school had a talent show and hardly anyone auditioned and most of the Theatre Arts and Show Choir kids had to do it. I'm part of the Show Choir and I had to do two things in the talent show.**

**I own: My OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: her OCs**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: her OCs**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**I don't own Oh La La, Break Free, Carry On, Baby it's cold Outside, and My Songs Know what you did in the Dark. The skit belongs to Sirius Pax and I. Kitcat's OCs will be using the skit for now. I give credit to both Kitcat from the Sky and Sirius Pax.**

**Wendy POV**

It's been another 2 weeks and they were hectic. During those 2 weeks, Lilly has stopped crying through the night and when she didn't, Mama would sing us to sleep. I'm so glad I told her about singing to Lilly. Now we can all have some shut eye easy. Frank called a few days earlier and we talked to him. I showed him Lilly and he thought she was cute.

"Do you still know when the rest of the Outcasts are coming back? Frank asked.

"No. Ratchet doesn't have the right tools to fix this." I answered and Frank's face fell. He called every day in that dimension and we answered for every month in this dimension. He didn't call us once and it was because his phone died and he couldn't find the charger. It scared me because I couldn't do anything about it and I didn't know what happened to him.

"It's ok, Wendy. They're at war and busy with that." Frank said. "It's been about 8 days since you guys were gone. People are still looking for you."

"They're looking for us? That's a surprise." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Some people do care for you, Wendy." Frank said. "And it's not normal for 6 teenagers that live in a small town to go missing at the same time."

"True." I said. "As much as we want to go back, we've signed up for Jasper's talent show."

"Really? That's great! Are all of you gonna do multiple acts or do a song together?" Frank asked.

"We have a lot of stuff to do for the talent show and we'll be doing at least 2 to 3 different acts with people." I said and he nodded.

"When will this talent show be?" Frank asked.

"In another week." I said. "We've been practicing a lot." I talked to him about what our acts were and to tell the other Outcasts in that dimension, but not to tell any of the Autobots about this. They were gonna watch it there and be surprised. After the rest of the Outcasts talked to Frank, I hung up. I was in 3 different acts in the talent show. I was singing, dancing and then both.

Ratchet bridged us out to the park where we could practice. Nick and I were gonna dance together, so I decided to meet up with him now. Then I could go practice singing and dancing with Michael and then practice with the rest of the Outcasts.

"I see Nick." I said and walked towards him. "See you guys." I heard them say bye and I seen Nick's face light up in a smile as I approached.

"Hey, Wendy." Nick said as he stood up from the picnic table he was sitting at.

"Hola, Nicky boy." I say, using his nickname. "So, I'm guessing we're not practicing right here?"

"No, we'll need more room than this. Nick said as he led me over to a swing set. We moved to the grassy part near the swing set so we wouldn't get hit if kids were gonna swing on it. "Did you bring the music?" I smiled and held out my phone.

"I got it right here." I said and scrolled down through my playlist. We practiced for about an hour and a half figuring out the right moves and making sure Nick didn't drop me.

"Ow!" I exclaim as my ass made contact with the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Nick apologized. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I went through a lot worse." I said as he helped me up. "I think I slipped on a branch or something."

"Ok. I thought I did something wrong." Nick said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No, it was my fault." I said and then heard someone clap. Vince and his 2 friends walked over to us.

"Well Nick. I never expected you to pair up with this babe." Vince said as he stood by us.

"Go away, Vince. We need to practice for the talent show." I said.

"And you're paired up with Nick. I would gladly take his place for you, babe." Vince said and I rolled my eyes.

"Vince, not a good time, bro." Nick said as he stepped forward.

"What? Are you protecting your girlfriend?" Vince asked and Nick's face turned red.

"N-No! I'm just doing this so it'll look good on my college application!" Nick said and sent a gaze my way. I nodded and decided to play along.

"Yeah. We both agreed that we're only doing this for our grades." I said.

"You sure about that?" asked one of the other boys. Tyler, I think that's his name. "Nick's face is pretty red. Maybe they were getting it on." I nearly had it with these guys.

"Just get out of here already." I said and slapped Vince's hand off my shoulder.

"You sure you can't fit in one lap dance for me, babe?" Vince asked and put a hand on my waist. I slapped it off and tried to shove him back.

"No. I'm not dancing with you and go away before I kick your ass!" I threatened and Vince gave a look to the other two.

"We're going, babe. But we're taking Nick with us." Vince said and I gave a confused look to Nick.

"I, uh, also signed up in the talent show with our band." Nick admitted and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, we're part of the band." Tyler said as he pointed to his friend. "We planned on practicing in 5 minutes in James' garage."

"Alright. I guess I can meet up with you tomorrow and we can practice?" I asked Nick and he nodded.

"Tomorrow will be good." Nick said.

"Ok. See you later, Nick." I say and walk off.

"She has a nice ass." Tyler said and I seethed. I ignored them as I walked to a secluded place so Ratchet could bridge me back to base.

"You already done with Nick, Wendy?" I heard Kathy say and I turned to see her.

"Yeah. Are you done practicing with them?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'll be practicing with Anna later today after they go practice with Ty, Kate and Kat's act. Michael's coming, he's using the bathroom." Kathy said and we waited for Michael to make his way over.

"I'm here. So, are we gonna practice our song once we get in? Michael asked and I nodded.

"We'll have to practice somewhere where no one will hear us." I say as Kathy calls Ratchet for a groundbridge. The bridge opened and we all walked through to see a clearly grumpy Ratchet.

"Hey, Ratch." Michael greeted and he got a glare from my guardian.

"Don't call me that." Ratchet said and shut off the grooundbridge.

"If you need us, we'll be elsewhere. Kathy, come on and see if our dance is any good." I said and grabbed Kathy's hand.

"What are you doing?" Ratchet asked as his gaze went to us.

"We're practicing our songs, dances and acts for the talent show next week." I answered. "Michael and I are singing and dancing. Oh, and you can't listen or peek at us." I led the other 2 off when Ratchet nodded.

"What're you guys singing and dancing to?" Kathy asked as we made it to the S.A.F.E.

"This." Michael answered as he showed Kathy our CD of music with the title. "We have the singing down, we just need the dancing. Plus, we need you to see if any of it's good or not."

"Ok." Kathy said as she sat down on the floor. "Show me what you got so far." We made it halfway through the song when Kathy stopped us. "I think you need to make it more flirtatious!"

"You mean like this?" Michael asked as he wiggled his eyebrows at me and I giggled.

"No. I mean, you're trying to make her stay with you, so you try to flirt with her while she's also flirting with you. At the same time, she's toying with you on whether or not she can stay." Kathy said. "It's like an endless cycle of flirting until you dip her at the end."

"So I'm being dipped? I hope you won't drop me." I said.

"I won't ever drop you, Wendy." Michael said.

"That's the same thing Nick said when we were dancing." I said and Michael frowned.

"Why was Nick with you?" he asked. Oh boy. He's getting all defensive again.

"We're dancing in the talent show. It's no big deal." I said.

"I don't trust Nick. Isn't he one of the populars?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, but he's a sweet guy, Michael." I say. "He's really nice and he hasn't been hostile towards any of us at all."

"She's right. I wonder if he's a true outcast on the inside." Kathy said. "Now let's get your dance done." Michael and I started dancing again and Kathy viewed the rest of it as an ok. We continued to practice for another hour making sure we had everything right.

"That was great!" Kathy said as we finished singing and dancing. I was still trying to fix a problem while dancing. When I sang one particular part, my voice wouldn't hit the right note and my voice would crack. I had to fix that soon.

"Wanna take a break?" I asked Michael.

"Yeah." he answered and we walked back into the main room in time to see the rest of the Outcasts walk in.

"You guys done practicing?" Kathy asked as Ratchet shut off the groundbridge.

Yeah. Brianna demanded for Kate and Kat to get over to her place so they can go practice." Anna said. "Kathy, let's go practice."

"Sure beans!" Kathy said and they walked away.

"You must be practicing a lot for this talent show." Elita said as they disappeared.

"Yep!" I say. "It's in a week, so we'll have to practice a lot so we don't mess up."

"Since they're practicing, maybe we can, too?" Jack asked as he, Miko and Raf walked over to us.

"Are you in the talent show?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah!" Miko answered.

"They aren't allowed to say what they're doing. You'll have to wait and see." Zach said and we walked off into the training room.

"I already have playing the guitar down, I just need the sheet music to learn the song." Miko said and William rummaged through his bookbag.

"Here. I just got it yesterday." he said and handed Miko the papers.

"I just need the sheet music and a bit of practice." Raf said. "Miko's been teaching me during our free time and it's helping." William handed Raf his sheet music and we all turned to Jack.

"I'm still new to this. The only instrument I play is the harmonica." Jack said.

"It's still a wonder why I'm dating him." Miko said and sheepishly smiled when Jack gave her a look.

"I played the drums with my cousin when he taught me. I can help you." Zach said as he handed Jack drumsticks.

"Wait, don't we need a bass player for this song?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. That dude, Tyler, plays the guitar and he and Nick's little band will be doing something in the talent show. We can practice with him later in the week once every act practices for the real thing." William explained. "So we'll have to practice hard every day until it's time for the talent show."

"Sweet! Let's get this show on the road!" Miko said as she strummed her guitar. We had to make sure that the screeching was turned down so the music will go right. As the guys helped Miko, Jack and Raf play the instruments, I hummed the notes I would sing. After an hour of practicing, I was wore out and needed a break from everything.

We all walked into the kitchen and got something to eat and after that, I went to the couch and laid down on it. I don't remember when Oliver laid down on my stomach or when Dad called me to come to bed, but I felt myself being lifted off the couch and Oliver meowing because of the movement. I moved closer to the warmth of whoever had me and felt myself go back to my dreams.

**A few days later...**

We have 2 days until the talent show and we finally started to practice with all the other groups performing in the talent show. I guess there were no talented people in Jasper. The Outcasts were mainly the ones performing in the talent show with just a few others from Glee Club or Theatre Arts.

"That's just sad." Zach said as he examined the group.

"Before you guys came here, the teachers would have to make some of us audition for the talent show as a part of our grade." Kat explained. "Now we don't have to try out for the sake of our grades."

"That's bad." Michael said. "Now I'm glad we came here."

"Just make sure I go first before the rest of these losers." Brianna's voice said as she passed us by. She was talking to the stage manager and he didn't look like he wanted to talk to her.

"I'll do what I can, Brianna. Lay off my case." he said and walked off. Brianna huffed and walked away.

"Figures. Always trying to be on top of everything." Ty commented and we all got ready. We made sure to talk to the stage manager to separate the acts how we needed them. Thanks to most of us in different acts and such, we needed time to change out of our costumes and put on different one as well as getting ready for other acts.

After making sure we were all in an acceptable order, we went to practice with our groups. Mrs. Bennett started calling us up one by one to see if we could work out the act schedule. Thankfully, it all worked out and we practiced each act twice before finally leaving.

"This will be hard." Michael said as we waited outside for the Autobots. "Why does this place bot have any talented kids?"

"I dunno. They just don't wanna do anything here." Kathy said and she collapsed on the ground. "In the words of Anna, help! I've fallen and I can't get up!" I laughed and helped her up as Bulkhead, Bee, Elita, Chromia and Dad showed up.

"Let's go, crazy!" I said and hauled her over to her guardian. I went to Dad because it had been a long time since I had a ride home from school with him. I wonder what brought him out today? Before I could get in, I heard someone whistling. I turned to see Vince standing where we were. He pointed to me and then to him and I glared. I ignored him and got in the seat before anyone else would notice.

"Is something wrong, Wendy?" Dad asked as the seat belt buckled itself. His holoform had a frowny face and I nearly smiled at it.

"No, everything's fine. Just someone from the talent show wanting my attention." I said and watched as Dad eyed Vince through the tinted window. Vince probably couldn't see us, but we could sure as hell see him. "Let's go home." Dad drove off to the base with the others behind him during the ride. When we got there, Dad transformed and held me in his hand and walked into the med bay.

"Ratchet, we are here. What is it that you wanted to show me, old friend?" Dad said and I was confused. Maybe they had a conversation over Dad's private comm link? Mama and Bumblebee were in there and Mama had Lilly laying down on a berth. She was wide awake and giggling at the ceiling. I guess the ceiling must be funny. Ratchet was putting something on Lilly's arm and Mama didn't look so sure.

"Are you sure this won't hurt her?" Mama asked as Ratchet carefully put the little bracelet on her wrist. Lilly giggled as Ratchet put the bracelet on her and started to bite it. "Don't chew on that, Lilly!"

"It's ok, it's sparkling-proof." Ratchet said as Lilly kept biting her new 'toy.' "I know the children all have activities to do after school and I thought of this so you can take Water Lilly with you." I watched as Ratchet pressed a button and Lilly seemed to shrink a little more into the size of a small baby. Then a bright light shone on her and she looked like a human baby.

"How did you do that?" I asked and Bumblebee beeped something.

"I made it so that way no one will have to stay at base with Water Lilly whenever you children have anymore concerts or plays to do. That way Arcee or Optimus will not miss any performance." Ratchet explained and seemed proud of what he did.

"That's pretty neat, Ratchet." Mama said as she looked at Lilly, who was looking at her arms and legs. After taking a moment to examine what she could of herself, Lilly giggled and chewed on her fingers. "And she seems to like it, too." Mama transformed and activated her holoform on the berth and picked up Lilly. Bumblebee beeped something and he did the same thing Mama did.

"She's cute even as a human baby." Bee said. I still don't get how his holoform can talk and he can't when in regular size.

"That is a great idea you had, old friend." Dad said to Ratchet and he put a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "You did a great job."

"Yeah, nice job, Ratchet." I said and he looked at me. "This will definitely come in handy when the talent show starts." Ratchet smiled and I smiled back at him. The little bracelet he made for Lilly was awesome and it would make her look human whenever we have a performance somewhere. Now they can all go and watch us perform in the talent show in two days.

Ratchet showed the others what he did for Lilly and they were happy for his accomplishment. The other humans and Outcasts were just as surprised as we were when we first saw it. Ratchet showed Mama how to deactivate the bracelet so Lilly could return to a normal sparkling. Then it was off to bed for us all.

**Two days later (Showtime!)...**

I was so excited! Today was the day! After many hours and days of practicing, it was time to show everyone in Jasper what we're made of! The talent show is supposed to start at 6:00pm and it gave most of us plenty of time to practice one last time and grab a few snacks. Right now, I was peeking out at the sides of the stage where the actors hide the sets and themselves. The auditorium was starting to get packed full of people and I was mainly searching for my family.

"I see them!" Kathy said as she pointed out the Autobot's holoforms. I could spot Dad instantly because he was so tall. Ironhide was about a head shorter than him and they all defeated everyone in there with their height. Mama was carrying Lilly and her bracelet was activated. Lilly looked like a smaller bald version of Mama, but you could faintly see small black hairs on her holoform's head. Ratchet was also easy to spot and he was almost as tall as Bulkhead.

"Damn, they're easy to spot in a crowd." William said and we all put our heads back behind the wall. "How much more time do we got?"

"About 5 minutes." Zach said as he checked his phone.

"Sorry to say this, but you guys need to head backstage. It's almost show time." the stage manager said as he popped up outta nowhere. "I have to do roll call and see if all the acts are here."

"Let's go, guys." I said and walked backstage. Jack, Miko and Raf walked back with us after waving back at their guardians. The stage manager called out each act and the people in it would call out. Everyone was here and that meant the show could go on.

"It's about time. I'm getting impatient." Michael said as Mrs. Bennett went to start the show.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! I welcome you to Jasper's Got Talent!" Mrs. Bennett announces and the crowd cheers. "Alright, alright. Here's how we'll do things. We have a first, second and third place trophies and whoever's acts have the most cheers at the end, will be the winners. And even if you don't get a trophy, you guys still did great! Every act is great no matter what happens. Now without further ado, let's get this show on the road!" Everyone cheered and the lights went out, except for the spotlights.

"First up we have three talented girls by the names of Kate, Kat and Brianna singing Ooh, La La! Give it up for them, folks!" Mrs. Bennett announced and walked away as the three girls walked on stage. Brianna tried to make it to the center of the stage to show off, but Kate and Kat made it there and did a little bow. Brianna tried to copy them and blow kisses out to the crowd. Show off. The music started and Brianna was still waving and Kat had to nudge her to get her to stop and sing.

**Ooh La La**

**(Brianna) You don't have to look like a movie star. Ooh I think you're good just the way you are. Tell me if you could would you up and run away with me?**

**(Kate) You don't have to roll like a millionaire, baby I would go with you anywhere. We don't need no gold, we'll be shining anyway, we'll see.**

**( Kat) You know can't nobody get down like us. We don't stop 'till we get enough, c'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop. Break it down, show me what you've got.**

**(All three) Ooh my my baby don't be shy. I see that spark flashing in your eye. My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all. So baby come with me and be my ooh la la. Take my hand, we can go all night and spin me round just the way I like. It feels so good, I don't wanna stop. So baby come with me and be my ooh la la.**

**(Brianna) You don't have to wear no designer clothes, just as long as we're dancing on the floor. Fingers in my hair and I'm letting go tonight, so free.**

**(Kate and Kat) You know can't nobody get down like us. We don't stop 'till we get enough, c'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop. Break it down, show me what you've got.**

**(Brianna) Ooh my my baby don't be shy. I see that spark flashing in your eye. My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all. So baby come with me and be my ooh la la. Take my hand, we can go all night and spin me round just the way I like. It feels so good, I don't wanna stop. So baby come with me and be my ooh la la.**

**_[All three start dancing until music starts back up.]_**

**(Brianna) Ooh my my baby don't be shy. (Kate) I see that spark flashing in your eye.**

**(All three) Ooh my my baby don't be shy. I see that spark flashing in your eye. My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all. So baby come with me and be my ooh la la. Take my hand, we can go all night and spin me round just the way I like. It feels so good, I don't wanna stop. So baby come with me and be my ooh la la. Baby come with me and be my ooh la la. So baby come with me and be my ooh la la.**

They all take a bow and Brianna starts showing off again as she keeps smiling and waving.

"Give them a hand, folks! Brianna, go on." Mrs. Bennett said as Brianna glared at her and stomped off the stage. "Now we'll have our next contestants on the stage. Two talented girls by the names of Kathy and Anna singing Break Free. Cheer for them!" I cheered for them and so did the rest of the Outcasts as Kathy and Anna made their way on the stage. Each one grabbed a microphone and started to sing.

**Break Free**

**(Kathy) If you want it, take it. I should've said it before. Tried to hide it, fake it. I can't pretend anymore. I only wanna die alive, never by the hands of a broken heart. Don't wanna hear you lie tonight now that I've become who I really are.**

**(Both) This is the part when I say I don't want ya. I'm stronger than I've been before! This is the part when I break free 'cause I can't resist it no more! This is the part when I say I don't want ya. I'm stronger than I've been before! This is the part when I break free 'cause I can't resist it no more!**

**(Anna) You were better, deeper. I was under your spell like a deadly fever, yeah, babe. On the highway to hell, yeah. I only wanna die alive never by the hands of a broken heart. Don't wanna hear you lie tonight now that I've become who I really are.**

**(Both) This is the part when I say I don't want ya. I'm stronger than I've been before! This is the part when I break free 'cause I can't resist it no more! This is the part when I say I don't want ya. I'm stronger than I've been before! This is the part when I break free 'cause I can't resist it no more!**

**(Kathy) No more, baby, ooh. (Both) Thought on your body I came alive. It was lethal, it was fatal. In my dreams it felt so right but I woke up every time! Oh, baby!**

**(Both) This is the part when I say I don't want ya. I'm stronger than I've been before! This is the part when I break free 'cause I can't resist it no more! This is the part when I say I don't want ya. I'm stronger than I've been before! This is the part when I break free 'cause I can't resist it no more!**

I cheered like crazy for them once they bowed. They sounded awesome! Kathy put a tiny little bit of a country accent in there and it sounded awesome! The other Outcasts were cheering for them as well.

"Yeah! Go Anna!" Zach cheered and he hugged her when she came over to us.

"Kathy and Anna everyone! Let's give them a hand!" Mrs. Bennett cheered and the crowd went wild. "Settle down, everyone. Now we have a band coming up that everyone has mostly heard of. If you haven't heard of them already, then you're about to. Give it up for the band, Boys at the Top! They'll be singing Carry On!" I cheered for them because it was Nick's band. I can't wait to see how they sound. They all get on there and they pull out the drum set on stage. Then they start to sing.

**Carry On**

**Well I woke up to the sound of silence and cries were cutting like knives in a fist fight. And I found you with a bottle of wine your head in the curtains and heart like the Fourth of July.**

**You swore and said, "We are not, we are not shining stars." This I know, I never said we are. Though I've never been through hell like that. I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back.**

**If you're lost and alone or you're sinking like a stone. Carry on. May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground. Carry on. Carry on, carry on.**

**So I met up with some friends at the edge of the night at a bar off 75. And we talked and talked about how our parents will die, all our neighbours and wives. But I like to think I can cheat it all, to make up for the times I've been cheated on. And it's nice to know when I was left for dead. I was found and now I don't roam these streets, I am not the ghost you are to me.**

**If you're lost and alone or you're sinking like a stone. Carry on. May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground. Carry on.**

**Whoa! My head is on fire but my legs are fine. After all they are mine. Lay your clothes down on the floor, close the door, hold the phone, show me how no one's ever gonna stop us now.**

**'Cause here we are. We are shining stars, we are invincible. We are who we are. On our darkest day when we're miles away. Sun will come we will find our way home.**

**If you're lost and alone or you're sinking like a stone. Carry on. May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground. Carry on.**

**Oooh. Oooh. Oooh. Oooh. No one's ever gonna stop us now. No one's ever, no one's ever gonna stop, no one's ever gonna stop us now. No one's ever, no one's ever gonna stop, no one's ever gonna stop, no one's ever gonna stop us now.**

I cheered for them as they all did a bow. They sounded great for a DIY band. Tyler and Nick quickly pulled the drum set back so Jack could use it for later.

"That was great, wasn't it folks? Give them all a hand." Mrs. Bennett announced and the audience cheered for them. "Next up we have 3 boys dancing to a famous song that we all probably know. So girls of Jasper High, get your cameras out to record this and to swoon for them. Here's Ty, Zach and William dancing to Wiggle!" Everyone cheered and the three boys stayed behind the curtain and waited for the music to start.

**(Hey, I can't describe their dancing because there's too many moves, so I got this video from YouTube and I'm gonna post the link here so everyone can see it. Just pointing that out. I may let them sing Wiggle to make it up tp you.)** watch?v=vd0OA-Mu9Zk

Once they made their big finish, they walked away like bosses and the rest of us cheered.

"Go Zach!" Anna yelled as loud as she could.

"You know, Zach cheered to the top of his lungs for you." Kathy said and Anna blushed.

"He did?" she asked and pointed to herself.

"Hell yeah he did." Kathy said and I nodded. Michael tugged on my arm so we could get ready. We were next.

"That was awesome! Very good boys! You better watch out for the fangirls." Mrs. Bennett said. "Now we have two people singing and dancing together in a cute little act. Despite that winter has already past, here's Michael and Wendy singing and dancing to Baby, it's Cold Outside!" I hear people cheering for us and I take a deep breath before walking out.

**Baby, It's Cold Outside**

**I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside**  
><strong> I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside<strong>  
><strong> This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in<strong>  
><strong> So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice<strong>

**(_They both start dancing really cute. Michael holds her hand and gets on his knee and Wendy tries to go away. Michael stands back up and kisses her hand.)_**

** My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?**  
><strong> Father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar<strong>  
><strong> So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry<strong>  
><strong>Well maybe just a few minutes more - I've never felt like this before<strong>

**(_Wendy tells him that her parents will worry about her and wonder where she's been. Michael keeps her busy and puts an arm around her waist. He holds both of her hands and does a small shuffle with her.)_**

** It's so late at night - Baby, it's bad out there**  
><strong> Who turned down the lights? - No cabs to be had out there<strong>  
><strong> I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight now<strong>  
><strong> To break this spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swel<strong>**l**

_**(Wendy looks around because the lights go down. Michael points out that there's no cabs around to take her home. Wendy tries to stop staring at Michael and he puts a hand out to touch her face and looks her in the eyes. He then takes her hat and tries to help smooth out her hair.)**_

** I ought to say no, no, no sir - Mind if I move in closer?**  
><strong> At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?<strong>  
><strong> I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out<strong>  
><strong> Ah, but it's cold outside<strong>

_**(Wendy pokes Michael in the chest as she says no and Michael moves in closer. They both shrug and then do a little dance "You're very pushy, you know?" Wendy says as they dance. "I'm just very persistent." Michael said as they dance.)**_

**I simply must go - Baby it's cold outside The answer is no! - But baby it's cold outside The welcome has been - How lucky that you dropped in So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm**

****(_Wendy tries to get away and points a finger at Michael. Michael takes both of her hands and spins her around once before they sway. Then they both pull away and she dances around him.)_****

****My sister will be suspicious - Gosh your lips look delicious**  
><strong>My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical shore My maiden's aunts mind is vicious - Gosh your lips are delicious But baby you're so hard to ignore - Never such a blizzard before<strong>**

****(_Wendy tries to pull away when Michael pulls her close and puts a finger on her lips and puts his hand out and puts his finger back on Wendy's lips. Wendy tries to tell him that her aunt will do bad things to him. Wendy hugs him and Michael picks her up and spins her once.)_****

**I've got to get home - Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there**  
><strong> Say, lend me your comb - It's up to your knees out there<strong>  
><strong> You've really been grand - Thrill when you touch my hand<strong>  
><strong> But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?<strong>

_**(Wendy pulls away again and runs a hand through her hair. Michael tries to find his comb on his person. Then they grab hands and do a pretzel move. Michael puts an arm on her shoulder and Wendy shrugs it off.)**_

** There's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow**  
><strong> At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died <strong>**I really can't stay - Get over that hold out**

**(_Wendy knows her parents will give her a talk and Michael is sad if she leaves. Wendy shrugs and Michael doesn't want her to die in the cold. Wendy tries to pull away and Michael puts an arm on her waist.)_**

**Ah, but it's cold outside. Oh baby it's cold outside!**

_**(They both do spins and do a shuffle dance and another pretzel dance.)**_

**Baby it's cold outside!**

**(_Michael spins Wendy towards him and he dips her. "Ok, maybe just a few more minutes." Wendy said and giggles. "That took a lot of convincing." Michael said and put and arm around her as they walk_ away.)**

I sigh as we disappear behind the curtain and the crowd cheers for us. Thank God that was over! Kathy walked over and I high fived her and Anna hugged me.

"You two were great!" Kathy said. "I told you that using my method of flirting would work for this dancing."

"Thanks." I said and gave my best friend a hug. "You were right about the dancing."

"They were so cute, weren't they ladies and gentlemen? I thought so, too." Mrs. Bennett said as she took the stage. "Next we have a comedy act put together by our most funniest students. They created this special for this occasion. So give it up for Kate, Kat and Ty with special guests, William, Anna and Zach." Everyone cheered and I was left behind with Michael, Jack, Miko and Raf.

**Kate: You'll never catch me!**

**Anna: That dummy better find a good hiding spot...**

**Zach: Remember what I told you, Anna.**

**Anna: Aw! Can I at least hit her in the head with a frying pan? Just once?**

**Zach: Knock yourself out. *walks away***

**Anna: Yay! :D**

**Kate: Not cool! D:**

**Anna: Ready or not here I come!**

**Kate: AAAAHHHHHH! *runs***

**Kat: Run, Kate, run! XD**

**Kate: Not helping!**

**Anna: Kate, get back here!**

**Kate: Never! Why did Zach give you permission to hit me on the head!?**

**Anna: Because he said so! *continues to chase***

**Ty: You guys are insane.**

**William: My bet Kate outruns Anna. Oh, can you get me down? *Stuck to the wall***

**Kat: Ooh, wait! *takes a pic of William* Perfect blackmail!**

**Ty: I can help you catch Kate! *throws a water bottle at Kate's legs and trips her* A la Mode! :D**

**Anna: ATTACK! *pounces on Kate* GOTCHA!**

**Kate: Let me go!**

**Anna: Never! *whacks Kate with the frying pan***

**Kate: XP**

**Anna: And she's out!**

**Zach: *carries Kate over to the bed* Stay doggie!**

**Ty: Where's William? O.o**

**Zach: I found him! He's hiding under the bed.**

**William: I'm stuck. -_-**

**Kat: Someone grab a crowbar, pizza and butter. A butt-load of butter.**

**Ty: William, you are hopeless.**

**Zach: *comes back with the stuff* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *ROTFL***

**William: When I get outta here, I'LL MAKE SURE JACKIE CHAN KICKS YOUR ASS!**

**Zach: I'm too good-looking and young to die! *drops stuff and runs***

**Kate: *pops up* DEMENTED DUCKS! *runs around in circles before passing out***

**Anna: *falls under the bed* Oh hi! Small world. Or small bed.**

**William: I'm doomed. -_-**

**Zach: I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WORLD!**

**Ty: AAAHHHHH! *hides behind Kat* We're gnna die! D:**

**Kate: *sits up* Shut up Zach, your version of Mariah Carrie is horrible! *passes out again* XP**

**Kat: Zach, I'm not afraid to do things that can't be repeated to little kids. Now you can either shut it or face my wrath!**

**Zach: O.O Meep.**

**Anna: Help! I've fallen and i can't get up! D:**

**William: Really? Life alert? -_-**

**Anna: No seriously, I can't get up! I'm stuck on something!**

**Kat: Maybe we should get Zach to get them out.**

**Anna: Please! I hate small spaces!**

**Zach: I'm here! *pulls William and Anna out* Hey...where'd Anna go? O.o**

**Anna: I'm right here! *she's stuck to William's back* How this happened, I don't know. I think there was some glue under there.**

**William: Will someone please get her off my back!**

**Kate: I'm up! What'd I miss? *sees William and Anna* HAHAHAHAHAHA! XD**

**William and Anna: SHUT UP!**

**Kate: Why don't you two just marry each other already!? XD**

**William: Well, for one thing, it's kinda hard to kiss her when she's stuck to my back!**

**Zach: What!?**

**Anna: KILL HIM!**

**Zach: *eye twiches* Gladly.**

**William: O.O AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away***

**Anna: Not with me! *unwillingly tags along***

**William: *runs around* RUN, RUN, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME, I'M THE GINGERBREAD MAN!**

**Zach: *chasing William* William, stand still!**

**William: O.O NEVER! *continues running***

**Anna: Don't I get a say in this? I want down!**

**Kat: Here! *trips William and washes off the glue* Tada! :D**

**Anna: *finally free* Yay! :D**

**Zach: That's better. *lets William go* You're free to go.**

**William: Yay! :D**

"And scene!" They all called out and the crowd was laughing and clapping the whole time. It was funny as hell and I couldn't stop laughing. They all bowed and exited off the stage.

"You guys were great! I think the funniest thing was Anna strapped to your back." Michael said and he slapped William on the back. "How did you manage to pull that off?"

"Oh God, that was hilarious! Comedy by some of our most funniest students." Mrs. Bennett said and the crowd died down. "Up next we have two students giving us a look at tango dancing. Give it up for Wendy and Nick!" I walked up on the right part of the stage and looked at where Nick was supposed to be coming up at. He didn't show for a moment and then I saw someone walk up the stairs. This person wasn't Nick, but someone I didn't want to see.

"What're you doing here?" I asked as Vince walked up to me. "Where's Nick?"

"Nick had something more important to do and I'm subbing in for him." Vince answered with a smug look on his face. Before I could retort, he beat me to the punch. "I learned how to tango dance with a friend and I remember watching you out in the park every time with Nick, so I know your dance routine." Shit. What the hell was I gonna do? What happened to Nick? I know he wouldn't ditch me.

"Why were you spying on us? And what happened to Nick?" I asked and noticed that the crowd was looking at us. Shit. I could tell Dad wasn't looking too happy and so weren't the others.

"Don't think of it as spying. But it's as you and your friends go by: the show has to go on, no matter what the situation. You have no other choice." Vince said with that same sinister smile. Damn, he had a good point. Despite me hating him, I couldn't let this one act go down. "Whaddya say, baby doll?"

"Don't call me that." I warned and glared at him as I took a step forward. "I'm only doing this because I worked hard for it." Before the music could start, Nick ran up on stage.

"Wait! Don't do it! Vince locked me outside in the janitor's closet after I went to the bathroom!" Nick said and the crowd gasped. I guess they weren't looking for extra drama. Vince's facial expression said it all and I knew he was guilty. "I know it was him because of the shirt he's wearing."

"I knew you had to have done something with him." I said and Vince glared. He looked like he wanted to hit me, but thankfully the principal was there with a few other teachers and the security guard to 'escort' him out. "Thank God you got out. I really didn't want to dance with him."

"I wouldn't miss dancing with you for the world." Nick said and I blushed. "Plus, he deserves to get suspended or something. Let's get this done." I nodded and the music started.

**(Same thing as before.)** /watch?v=v0IY_d3LClE

"Wasn't that great folks?" Mrs. Bennett asked as the audience cheered for us. Nick and I walked off the stage and I sighed in relief."For the final act of the night, we have another band coming out and it includes most of the students you just seen. Give it up for them folks!" The crowd cheered as the curtain opened and Miko, Jack and Raf got in there places on the stage with their instruments. But we had one problem.

"I'm not going because this bitch got Vince in trouble." Tyler said as he pointed to me.

"But we need you out here." Anna said. "You can't quit on us now because of that."

"If he won't do it, then I will." Nick said and got his guitar. "I know how to play bass on this."

"Thank you, Nick." I said and hugged him. "You're a life saver!" We all headed out there and ignored the other guys' complaining and heard the crowd cheer. Time to put on a show.

**(Girls) Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. ****Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**

**(Boys) B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark**  
><strong>Can't be sure when they've hit their mark<strong>  
><strong>And besides in the mean, mean time<strong>  
><strong>I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart<strong>

**(Boys) I'm in the de-details with the devil**  
><strong>So now the world can never get me on my level<strong>  
><strong>I just gotta get you off the cage<strong>  
><strong>I'm a young lover's rage<strong>  
><strong>Gonna need a spark to ignite<strong>

**(All) My songs know what you did in the dark**

**(Boys) So light 'em up, up, up**  
><strong>Light 'em up, up, up<strong>  
><strong>Light 'em up, up, up<strong>  
><strong>(Girls) I'm on fire<strong>

**(Girls) So light 'em up, up, up**  
><strong>Light 'em up, up, up<strong>  
><strong>Light 'em up, up, up<strong>  
><strong>(Boys) I'm on fire<strong>

**(Girls) Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
><strong>(Boys) In the dark, dark<strong>  
><strong>(Boys) Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.<strong>  
><strong>(Girls) In the dark, dark<strong>

**(Girls) All the writers keep writing what they write**  
><strong>Somewhere another pretty vein just dies<strong>  
><strong>I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see<strong>  
><strong>That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me<strong>

**(Girls) A constellation of tears on your lashes**  
><strong>Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes<strong>  
><strong>In the end everything collides<strong>  
><strong>My childhood spat back out the monster that you see<strong>

**(All) My songs know what you did in the dark**

**(Girls) So light 'em up, up, up**  
><strong>Light 'em up, up, up<strong>  
><strong>Light 'em up, up, up<strong>  
><strong>(Boys) I'm on fire<strong>

**(Boys) So light 'em up, up, up**  
><strong>Light 'em up, up, up<strong>  
><strong>Light 'em up, up, up<strong>  
><strong>(Girls) I'm on fire<strong>

**(Boys) Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
><strong>(Girls) In the dark, dark<strong>  
><strong>(Girls) Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.<strong>  
><strong>(Boys) In the dark, dark<strong>

**(Boys) My songs know what you did in the dark**  
><strong>(Girls: My songs know what you did in the dark)<strong>

**(Girls) So light 'em up, up, up**  
><strong>Light 'em up, up, up<strong>  
><strong>Light 'em up, up, up<strong>  
><strong>(Boys) I'm on fire<strong>

**(Girls) So light 'em up, up, up**  
><strong>Light 'em up, up, up<strong>  
><strong>Light 'em up, up, up<strong>  
><strong>(Boys) I'm on fire<strong>

**(Girls) Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**  
><strong>(Boys) In the dark, dark<strong>  
><strong>(Girls) Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.<strong>  
><strong>(Boys) In the dark, dark<strong>

**(All) Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.**

We all bowed and the crowd went nuts.

"They all did a wonderful job! Thank you all for coming out tonight to support us and goodnight!" Mrs. Bennett said and dismissed us. I sighed, completely wore out from everything. We all went out and met the others. Dad gave ame a hug and nearly crushed me.

"You all did wonderful." Dad said. "I am proud of you, Wendy." I smiled and hugged him back. Mama and Lilly group hugged me and we all went outside. I notcied Vince by his car and he glared at me. I ignored it and got inside Dad so we could get home.

**Finally! I hope you all enjoyed it. Now, before I forget, I'm deciding to do a Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles story soon right after the birthday of Outcasts and Autobots! I've come up with a few names for the title and I want you all to comment your favorite one out of the ones I personally liked the best by reviews. Here they are in order:**

**1.) New Life, New York and Mutants, Oh my!**

**2.) Mysteries in New York City**

**3.) In the eyes of an outcast**

**Just vote for one and have a good rest of the day/evening! Please read and review and no flames, please! :)**


	36. Pain will be felt

**New chappie! Also, this one isn't Crossfire, I had another idea that I need to get outta my systems. This chapter may get a little M-rated, so you can skip over it for those of you who don't want to read it. Thanks for those of you who decided to read my poll and vote for a favorite title that would fit my TMNT story. That story will be up soon after the birthday of Outcasts and Autobots.**

**Can you guys believe that Outcasts and Autobots is almost a year old at the end of January? I can't either and I can't believe that I made it this far! Thanks to all of you who stayed with me through all of this. It means so much to me. Anyway, let's get onto the story!**

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: her OCs**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: her OCs**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**Wendy POV**

The weekend went by fast after Friday. I really didn't want the weekend to end, but it had to and I dragged my ass up out of bed in the morning. I met the rest of the Outcasts in the kitchen and we ate breakfast at the table.

"Who's not ready to go back to school?" Kathy said with mock enthusiasm.

"We are." The rest of us said and raised our hands. I was so tired and I knew everyone who was at the talent show Friday night was gonna ask all of us questions. I didn't feel like answering everyone's questions and some of them would say shit about us anyway.

"Everyone will be bugging us about the talent show. We'll never get a break." William said and ate the last of his hot pocket. "I'm out. See y'all when you get there." He got up and left the table as some of the rest of us got up.

"He didn't even go brush his teeth. Ew." Kathy said as us three girls went to the bathroom. "And it doesn't look like the rest of the guys are going to, either." We all took turns in the bathroom to brush our teeth and I was the last one to get to school because I left my bag on the bed. Oliver was sleeping on it like a pillow and I had to take a picture of it. Apparently, I'm gonna be one of those crazy cat ladies in the future. I won't deny it.

"See ya, Ratchet." I say as I open the door and get out, but was stopped by something. I saw that my bag was caught with the seat belt and I tried to loosen it.

"Try not to pull. I'll get it." Ratchet said as his holoform popped up in front of me.

"Ratchet, someone could've seen you!" I say and he looks at me. "Don't you usually get onto the other bots for doing that?"

"Now you sound like me." Ratchet said and smirked. I blushed and tried to hide it while biting my lip. Damn bastard had a point.

"Bastardo." I say in Spanish and try to help him with the seat belt. His face was so close to mine and I felt my face heat up again as he finally got my bag free. "Thank you, Ratchet."

"Your welcome." Ratchet said and smiled. I saw him blush and I blushed again. "I will see you after school."

"Ok. You promise?" I asked as I put a strand of hair behind my ear. He nodded and I smiled. "Bye." I closed the door and waved at Ratchet. He gave me a small wave back and drove off. I turned back to the school and walked through the doors. I walked to my locker and waved for Kathy and Anna to come over.

"Hey, you guys did a good job in the talent show." Sierra said as her and a few friends walked up to us. "I would've been in it, but I didn't have the time for it."

"Thanks, Sierra." Kathy said and they walked off. "She was nice about it."

"Yeah, better than two other girls. They said they could've done better and I said for them to prove it by singing out loud in the hall." Kathy said as she picked at her fingernails.

"Did they do it?" I asked.

"They said that they needed music and we proved them wrong by doing occupella." Anna said as she smirked. "The looks on their faces were worth it. They stomped off and the boys laughed at them."

"And you didn't get it on camera or recording. Damn." I say and snap my fingers. I saw Kate, Kat and Ty walk up to us.

"We've been getting complaints, compliments and stink eyes all in one morning." Kat said. "How's your morning been?"

"Pretty good. We had some of the same things you guys said you had. Oh, Kathy and I told some girls off real good earlier in the hall." Anna said.

"I heard about that. You guys rocked it!" Kate said.

"Oh, Wendy! Did you hear what happened to Vince after the principal took him out of the auditorium?" Ty asked and I shook my head. "The principal had him suspended for a week for locking Nick in the storage closet. And for also manipulating your talent show act. I guess he must've figured out that he was trying to molest you." I couldn't help but to shiver in my mind. Vince was really going through certain links to get to me.

"Ha, that dickhead deserved it!" I said and gave Kat and Kathy a high five. "I knew Nick wouldn't try to ditch me like that. He's too nice."

"Yeah, I haven't seen him be really mean to anyone." Kat said. "He's actually really sweet. I think he's the only other popular person here that's nice."

"Uh oh, we got company." Kathy said as she looked past us. Brianna was angrily walking towards us and she had a scowl on her face. "Bitch-anova, three o'clock."

"You two ruined everything for me at the talent show!" Brianna said as she got up in Kate and Kat's faces. "I wanted all the attention to myself and you guys just had to be mentioned!"

"Who gives a fuck? It's not like the whole world is ending!" Kate said and she got in Brianna's face. "You are such an attention starved, pink wearing diva with no heart! We gladly accepted when you said your friends couldn't do it and all you did was treat us like shit. We saved your act when you needed it. I bet you no other person would have done it because they know you're a selfish bitch."

"You bitch!" Brianna said and she seethed. "That's not true!"

"Like hell!" Kat said and she got in Brianna's face. "Everyone knows you're a bitch. They just don't want to admit it because they don't want shit said about them."

"They're right." the rest of us say.

"Stay out of my business!" Brianna shouts and points to me. "It's already bad enough that some people said that you and that other freak's act was good! They were supposed to compliment me and only me!"

"Don't bring me into this conversation." I say and hold my hands up in defense. "You can go bitch to the wall over there and cry out your tears to the janitor."

"Burn, bitch!" Ty said as he laughed. Brianna glared at him and then stomped away before turning around.

"You'll all pay for this. This isn't over." Brianna said and then she walked away.

"I think it just ended." Anna said as she uncrossed her arms. "The people who start shit are always the ones to leave first."

"God I hate her so much. Where's a sink hole when you need one?" Kathy said and I shrugged.

"Who knows? It probably didn't want to swallow her. Who could blame it?" I said and the bell rang. "I'll see you guys later." I closed the locker door and walked towards the classroom. I seen Brianna glare at me as she came back from the girls' restroom and then she smirked. It gave me a chill at how evil the smirk was and how it was directed at me. Something didn't feel right when she smirked, but I just shook it off and kept walking.

"Hey Wendy!" Nick said as he met me by the door. "Did you hear that our dance was one of the most popular in the talent show?"

"Really? Brianna bitched to us something about that, but I didn't think it was actually true." I say. "That's great!" I squealed as my feet were swept off the ground as Nick spun me around.

"I know! And you were amazing in it!" Nick said and he spun me once more.

"Ok, ok! You can put me down!" I squeal in delight and Nick put me back on my feet. "But you know I couldn't have done it without you."

"That may be true, but it's always the woman's touch that has everyone spellbound." Nick said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? The man is always the one persuading the woman to dance and end up having the girl at the end." I say and then realize that Nick has his hands on my hips. "Um, could you please remove your hands?"

"Oh, sorry!" Nick said and he quickly removed his hands. I seen him blush and I smiled softly at him.

"It's ok. I guess we were both too caught up in the conversation to even notice." I say and usher him inside the classroom. "Let's go before we're announced as late."

"Yes, sir!" Nick said as he gave me a mock salute and I laughed. The rest of the morning went by smoothly. I had some bad remarks and a lot of people said that we were all pretty good. Some of them complimented us and they tried to pass it off like they didn't care, but I knew they cared.

It was lunch time by the time everyone had gotten complaints, compliments and pats on the back. Jack, Miko and Raf were even congratulated on how they did their part in the last performance.

"We are rock stars!" Miko said as she bounced in her seat. "I knew one day I would be recognized as a rock star!"

"I still can't believe I managed to not mess up." Jack said as he put an arm around Miko. "I was scared as hell!"

"I was scared, too. I'm so glad I didn't mess up." Raf said and he rubbed the back of his head. "My abuela was there and she said I did great! She had no idea I did piano."

"You can tell her I taught you a lot." Miko said as she pointed to herself. "Who knew taking piano lessons since three would pay off?"

After lunch, I had a few more people come up to me and congratulate me on the talent show. Everyone then said that Baby, it's cold outside was the best and the cutest one of them all. Now I couldn't keep up with anything they were saying. People were saying different things about the talent show, it was hard to keep up with them all.

Finally, it was time for Glee Club and I was so ready to get out of school. I walked over to my table and sat down with the rest of the Outcasts. I noticed Brianna from across the room with that same smirk she had on when she came out of the girls restroom. It made a small shiver go down my spine. What the hell is with that smirk? Did she have something to say to me? Is she just trying to scare me? I hate to admit it, but she's actually scaring me a little.

"Wendy, are you ok?" Kathy asked as she nudged my arm. I snapped back into reality and nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking about something." I reassured her and she seemed satisfied. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"We have a free day for doing so good at the talent show." Anna said as she got out her homework from math. "I'm gonna try to get a head start on my math homework. Zach, care to help a girl out?"

"Sure beans." Zach said and scooted as close as he could get to her. "This is easy!"

"Of course it's easy to you. You're the math genius here." Anna said and the rest of us shook our heads in agreement. Kathy and I worked together for a while on a new skit for class for some of the period. Then we settled on watching some Vines while we waited.

"This one is too funny! It's by Josh Peck." Kathy said as she showed me on her phone.

"You mean Josh from that show Drake and Josh?" I asked and Kathy nodded.

"Yeah. Can you believe he lost all of that weight?" she said. "He's a hottie now!"

"I know, he's actually kinda cute." I said. "And it's kinda weird to hear him cuss after you watch him be the good boy on Drake and Josh. Especially on the Vines you've been talking about."

"Speaking of which, watch this one and see if you don't laugh." Kathy said and showed me her phone. It showed Josh and his friend looking at some skinny girl in a dress. She was doing something with a plant when she turned around and she had a witch face. I'm being serious, she looked like a witch! I was scared, weirded-out and amused at the same time. But what was the funniest about the Vine was their reactions to her. They both screamed "Daaaaaaaaamn!" and their facial reactions were funny as hell!

"Oh my god, the looks on their faces!" I laughed and Kathy started laughing with me. "And how they said damn was funny as hell!"

"I know! I couldn't stop laughing after I seen this earlier." Kathy said as she finally calmed down. The rest of the class was looking at us funny, but we ignored them.

"Oh yeah, I watched that. Me and William had the same reaction and we couldn't quit laughing." Michael said as he leaned in towards me to peer at Kathy's phone. "I swear, these guys are comedy central. Maybe we can use some ideas from Vines to use in our skits."

"Won't that be stealing?" I asked and Michael shrugged.

"Yeah it's stealing. And besides, we don't need inspiration from Vines, we need to put our skits or tiny comedy videos on Vine." William said. "Just think, we can all have fans from everywhere in the world liking our Vines. And best part is that we thought of these ourselves."

"I like that idea, but who would be the one keeping the app if we do Vines?" Anna asked as she put up her math stuff. "Trust me, I'm all for it. But we all can't use different accounts for Vine."

"Maybe we do a eenie meenie miny mo thing?" Zach asked as he scooted a little away from Anna. "Just don't use my phone. I'll end up accidentally deleting it."

"Maybe we can figure this out later. The bell's about to ring." Anna said as she pointed to the clock. She was right and we had about a minute to get everything together. "I vote on eenie meenie miny mo." After we all got our things together, the bell rang and we all headed for the door.

"Freedom!" William said as he ran out of the front doors of the school. "Oh sweet sunshine, I missed you!"

"Drama queen." Kathy said and rolled her eyes. "All he needs to do now is start kissing the grass. That'll make my day." All of their guardians were sitting in the parking lot and I realized Ratchet wasn't there waiting for me. I felt a little disappointed for a moment. He promised me he would be here waiting for me when I got out of school. Was he busy? I sighed and went over to sit on the railing of the stairs.

Ratchet probably was busy working on something that made him lose track of time and he forgot about me. It's easy to get lost in thought when you're working on something. It must be important if it means leaving me here.

"Wendy, need a lift?" William asked as he motioned towards Ironhide. Dad wasn't here to take anyone home and Ironhide was the only one available for him and Michael. "Ratchet probably doesn't even know that he needs to pick you up."

"We'd be glad to fit you in." Michael offered as he held his hand out to Ironhide. "Ironhide may not like a girl interrupting our guy time, but he'll live with it." I smiled at them and shook my head.

"No, I'll be fine here. He needs to remember when to pick me up anyways." I said and waved an arm at them. "Just go on, I'll be fine here."

"Do you want one of us to stay with you?" Michael asked. "You can't wait here alone."

"I'll stay with you until your friend picks you up." a familiar voice said. Nick was standing to the left by the door. "I only heard you telling them to go on without you, Wendy." I decided to pretend that his timing was creepy.

"Yeah, I'll just wait with Nick." I said as William and Michael both put on sour faces. Obviously, they didn't like the idea at all and were all against it, even though they didn't say it out loud. "You guys can trust him and me."

"Are you sure?" William asked as he gave Nick a suspicious look. Michael slightly glared at him and I rolled my eyes at them. They seriously needed to get over me, I'm not interested in them or Nick if that's what they were thinking.

"Yes, William, I'm sure." I said and put a hand on his. "I promise I will be fine and if something happens, I'll call someone at base."

"Ok." William said as he gave Nick another suspicious look. "Let's go, Michael."

"C'mon, maybe 'Hide will let her join." Michael said as William led him away.

"I don't like this, either, but she'll call if anything does happen." William said as they finally walked out of hearing distance. I groaned and blushed a little. Geez, they could've been a little more nicer than that.

"Don't worry, it's probably because I'm one of the populars and you guys don't trust us." Nick said as he sat down beside of me on the railing. "I don't mind, really."

"Really? I guess that's a good thing." I said. "So have you gotten any complaints or something about the talent show?"

"Everyone said that our band was great, but some people said that our dance routine wasn't that great." Nick said. "I know you don't take shit, but they said you looked slutty." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Of course someone would say that, they're just jealous or they just wanna spread shit around." I said. "I thought we did pretty good. You were great as well."

"Thanks." said Nick. "Hey, what did you mean by 'base' when you reassured William and Michael?"

"Oh, that's just what we call our little clubhouse." I lied and Nick seemed to buy it. "We always called our meeting spots our 'bases' because it sounds cool."

"Nice. When do you think your friend will be here to pick you up?" Nick asked as he peered at the road and then checked his watch. "I forgot that I had a band practice meeting about half an hour after school."

"I don't know. He's usually here by then." I said and checked my phone. "Who knew that time went by that fast?"

"I know. But I don't wanna leave you here alone." Nick said as he held my hand. I blushed at the contact and smiled a little. "Besides, it might make me look bad to your friends if I leave you here by yourself."

"No way, you can go. If it's that important to you, you can go." I said stood up with him.

"Ok. But I have to ask you a question before I go." Nick said and he blushed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What is it?" I asked and cocked my head to the side.

"Ok, um...would you like to, you know, go on a um...a movie date with me on Tuesday?" Nick stuttered and said that last part very fast. "It's fine if you don't wanna go. I was just letting you know so you can check if you don't have any plans." Wait, is Nick asking me out on a date? Holy crow, he's asking me out! I haven't had a guy ask me out since William tried to get back together with me.

I was stunned in silence. Nick likes me? Who knew? Or was I being a little obvious? I'll admit it, I do sorta like Nick, but not like that. He's like a good friend that I can count on when I have something important to do and I can rely on him for help. He's the one friend that I trust who can help me fifty-fifty on a science project and I don't have to do everything; we just split everything half and half.

Besides, the only guy who makes me feel real flustered at times is Ratchet. I mean, I also like Ratchet, just not like a lover. Do I? Every time Ratchet made me blush, I had a fluttery feeling inside and I felt like I was floating on air. My heart would beat so fast and I would get this feeling that I felt when I was dating William. But I couldn't be falling in love with Ratchet, could I? This was crazy!

"I'm guessing your silence is a no then." Nick said in a disappointed voice and he hung his head. "I'm sorry if I made you upset in any way." Nick got up to leave and I stopped him.

"No, I'm not upset. Just a little surprised." I say and grab his hand. "I would be glad to go to the movies with you. And trust me, I'm not mad at all. I've been asked out a lot, but it was mainly teasing for a sick joke of the populars."

"Don't worry, mine's not a joke." Nick said with a smile. "I really do wanna go on a movie date with you." I smiled and laughed a little as he said it. Nick still had his hand in my hand and I blushed again. But I realized that I had another problem: how was I gonna explain to Nick that I think of him as a friend instead of a lover? I bit my lip as I debated in my mind what I was gonna say.

"Well, thanks again for the offer, Nick." I say and finally get the words I needed. "But there's something I need to tell you-" Nick's cell phone started to ring and he picked it up.

"Sorry, Wendy. Hold on just a moment." Nick said and answered his phone. "Hello? Oh hey, James. No, I'm just running a little late. Don't worry, I'll be there in a few minutes. Ok. Later." Nick hung up and gave me a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that, but I kinda have to go now. I hope you don't mind."

"No, it's fine. I think I accidentally made you late or something to your practice." I said and let go of his hand. "Go on and just tell them that you were talking to me."

"Ok, but I won't tell them about talking to you, so they can't bitch about you later tomorrow in school." Nick said and he stretched. "Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm positive. Just go before they start bombing your phone." I joked and laughed a little. "See ya later, Nicky boy."

"See you later, Wendy." Nick said with a little wave as he walked away. I sighed and put a hand on my forehead. How was I gonna explain about Tuesday to Dad? Or how was I gonna say I only liked Nick as a friend later? I can't do it through texting, it starts drama and it's too cliché. I stayed on the railing just a few more seconds before getting off to sit on the stairs.

"Do you honestly think that he likes you or that you'll both get together?" a sickly familiar voice said from behind me. I looked back and saw Brianna by the doors. She had an angry look on her face and her arms were crossed like she meant business. What does this bitch want now? I sighed and turned the rest of my body towards her.

"What do you want now, Brianna?" I asked. I really don't want to deal with her right now. "What could you possibly want to bitch about this time?" Brianna glared at me harshly and took a step forward.

"I seen you two earlier when I came out of the girls bathroom, acting like you both love each other. He's obviously under your spell, bitch. And then he asks you out on a date." Brianna said as she got angrier. "Nick is supposed to be my boyfriend! He's not supposed to love you, you stupid whore! Nick loves me and only me!"

"Shut up, Brianna. I only like Nick as a friend, nothing more. Since you were eavesdropping on our conversation, I was about to tell him that before he answered his phone." I defended myself and took a few steps forward. "Even if he does like me, he still wouldn't go out with a lying, backstabbing, shit-spreading bitch like you! I don't see how many boys like you with all that shit you spread. No wonder why you're single." Brianna's face scrunched up in anger.

"You slut! Everyone likes me and I don't say shit about people! They love me and they're loyal to me. But you and your fucking friends had to ruin everything by moving here! More people pay attention to you freaks than they do to me!" Brianna shouted and got up in my face before shoving me a little. "This is my school and you and your band of freaks won't take it away from me!"

"Stay away from me, Brianna!" I shouted and shoved her away from me. Then I noticed a car drive up behind us and I saw who the driver was. Vince. What was he doing here!? "What the hell is Vince doing here?" Brianna smirked as she recovered from me shoving her back and had me blocked from moving.

"He's here to help me get rid of you. Nick will be mine and he will never be yours!" Brianna snarled and lunged at me. My eyes widened and I quickly ducked as her fist aimed for my face.

Thinking quickly, I punched Brianna in the stomach and she fell to the ground with a painful cry. I quickly regained my balance before Brianna punched me back in the stomach. I felt the wind get knocked out of me and I fell down as Brianna screamed, trying to punch me in the face. I quickly moved my head to the side and heard Brianna cry in pain as her fist made contact with the concrete. I then shoved her off and gave her a well-deserved kick to the face. Brianna cried out in pain again and she didn't get back up.

"Take that, bitch." I say as I get up and feel a slight throb in my stomach where Brianna punched me. Then I noticed Vince with a rag in his hand standing by me.

"Get over here!" Vince demanded and grabbed my arm. He pulled me over to him and tried to stick the rag to my face.

"No!" I screamed and tried my hardest to punch him in the face. Vince moved out of the way in time and I kneed him in the stomach. Vince went down with a grunt and I started to RLH. But I only got about three running steps before Vince jumped at me and grabbed my leg. I fell to the ground and Vince started to crawl on top of me. "Get off of me, you bastard!"

I screamed and kicked, but Vince held me down and then Brianna popped into view. She smirked as she blocked my airways with the rag hard enough to nearly choke me. The rag smelled awful and it was starting to give me a headache. I didn't know what the smell was, but it was getting me dizzy and sleepy. No, I had to fight my way out of this! I managed to escape a bunch of other life-threatening things and some of them included Decepticons.

I wiggled my head side to side and felt Brianna's hand go slightly into my mouth with the rag as she pressed down too hard. The rag tasted nasty and I bit down as hard as I could. Brianna screamed in pain and tried to pull her hand away from me. I let go and the rag was gone; I could see them both. Vince looked at Brianna and I used that moment to free my arm to punch him in the face.

Vince yowled in pain and I quickly shoved him off. I got up and heard Brianna bitch about how I bit her hand. Her voice sounded far away and everything was spinning. I fell back to my knees and closed my eyes for a second so I could concentrate. What was on that rag? Before I could ponder more, someone smacked me in the face and I fell down from the force.

"You little bitch!" Vince yelled and slapped me again. I yelped in pain and he slapped me again before I felt the rag on my face once more. The fumes were overpowering and I felt one of them kick me in the stomach. I felt the wind get knocked outta me for a second time and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I curled up into a little ball as the world started to blur. The fumes were too strong.

"Help." I whispered before total darkness took over.

**Kathy POV**

I watched as the rock opened up and we sped into the base. Anna and Zach beat me here while William and Michael stayed behind to talk to Wendy. Elita parked in the middle of the base and I got off of her. I took off the helmet and cleared my throat as I looked over to the doctor of the base.

"Ratchet, aren't you forgetting something?" I say and put a hand on my hip. Ratchet turned towards me with a scowl on his face.

"No." he answered, short, simple and to the point.

"Really? My best friend is still waiting for you outside of school." I said and I smirked when Ratchet turned fully around faster than I ever thought he could move. His eyes were wide open and I could see a little regret in them. "You may wanna re-think that, Ratchet."

"Wendy. I'll be back." Ratchet said as he saved his files on the computer and turned to my guardian. "You're in charge of the groundbridge." Ratchet transformed and raced like a jet out of the base.

"I've never seen him move that fast in my life." Anna said as she walked beside of me. Before I could agree with her, honking was heard and some screeching tires. Ironhide stopped once the lights of the base hit him and the other two got out looking scared as hell. "What happened to you guys?"

"Ratchet came speeding like a bullet towards us and barely stopped." William said as he shook his joints loose. "'Hide had to swerve outta the way before we got hit."

"A little too much adrenaline for me." Michael said as he put a hand over his heart. "Wait...I thought Ratchet had already left to go pick up Wendy a few minutes ago?"

"No, and you guys would've seen him going down the road if he did." Zach said. "Hang on, you guys didn't leave her alone, did you?"

"No, Nick said he would stay with her for a little bit until Ratchet got there." William said and sneered. "I bet he still left her on her own." I rolled my eyes. Nick was actually a pretty good person. I wish they would both stop saying things like that about Nick. William and Michael need to get over Wendy.

"Nick is pretty nice. He wouldn't do anything to her or us." Anna said and crossed her arms. "Have a little trust in him, guys." I walked over to the couch and sat down. Oliver was there sleeping on the arm of the couch and I pet him. I just wish Ratchet would hurry and get my best friend here so I don't accidentally end up killing Michael. I was still petting Oliver and texted Wendy that Ratchet was on his way.

"Poor Wendy. He left her sitting outside for close to an hour." I said and looked at Oliver. "Your mommy will either be pissed off or she'll forgive him. It'll be the latter for sure." Great, I'm so bored I'm having a conversation with the cat. Granted, I talked to the cat sometimes because he was doing something cute, but I wouldn't talk to him like he was a human. I know I'm crazy, but not that crazy.

I sighed and checked my phone. Wendy hasn't texted me back at all. That's strange. Usually she answers me within a 30 second time range. I sat back and closed my eyes, thinking about what we're gonna do later today when Wendy gets here.

**No one's POV**

Ratchet drove as fast as he could without attracting any attention to himself through Jasper. The street was unusually quiet by the school and he parked by the front doors where Wendy usually sat waiting for him.

'I am such a fool. I broke Wendy's promise to meet her here. Now she'll be angry at me.' Ratchet thought as he activated his holoform. He looked around and he didn't see his charge. Where was she? 'Maybe she's just trying to scare me like one of the last few times I left her here.' But Ratchet had his motion sensors on and there wasn't a soul around him.

'Where could she be?' Ratchet wondered as he moved his holoform outside of him. Ratchet walked over to the school doors and checked inside. No one was there and the door was locked. Wendy couldn't be in the building if the doors were locked. Ratchet walked all around the school in hopes of finding his charge, but there was no trace of her. Now finally worried, Ratchet de-activated his holoform and activated his comm-link.

"Optimus, Wendy is not at the school. Has she returned to base?" Ratchet asked as he tried to keep the worry out of his voice.

"_No, she has not returned to base, old friend."_ Optimus' voice said from the comm-link. "_Have you checked the entire area?"_

"Yes, but I have not seen her." Ratchet said as his fear started to creep up on him. Then he noticed something shining in the buses by the stairs. As Ratchet got a closer look, he realized that it was Wendy's stuff. "I found Wendy's bags in the bushes. Do you think someone may have taken her?"

"_I do not know. Ratchet, it is best if you come back to base. We may have better luck finding Wendy here."_ Optimus said with some hinted worry in his voice.

"But Optimus, if Wendy has been taken, we need to find her now." Ratchet said as anger started to take place. "I cannot just sit at base and do nothing, I need to be searching out here!"

"_Ratchet, I understand that you are worried about Wendy. I am worried for her as well and we need everyone here."_ Optimus said. "_That is an order, Ratchet."_

"Yes, sir." Ratchet said and closed the comm-link. As he drove back to base, the only thing Ratchet could think about was Wendy. Who took her and why were they after her? His mind wandered to the Decepticons and wondered if they found out where the kids went to school. Wendy was the only kid there from base and they took her and still haven't made a ransom video.

'Primus, please let Wendy be alright.' Ratchet thought as he sped down the road towards base.

**Wendy POV**

I felt terrible. My stomach hurt and I had a pounding headache. I knew I woke up and my brain was all in a haze. Where was I? I was blindfolded and my hands were tied behind my back. I remember trying to run from Brianna and Vince. I had to find out where they both decided to take me. I didn't stir or make a sound; it was the number one way of knowing where you could be if you've been kidnapped.

I listened to my surroundings the best I could. I heard the sound of a motor. I was in a car. Probably still Vince's car if they haven't moved me. I think I was in the backseat lying down and the car was moving. I heard Vince talking and the car stopped.

"Just get outta here and make sure to be ready for my payment tonight." Vince said and I heard the door open. "I have a pack of condoms in the bag, so you don't have to worry about buying any." What!?

"Good. And make sure you pay your friends to keep quiet and say you were at a party. I already paid my friends and they'll say I was at a party." Brianna said and then she shut the door. Vince immediately took off and I laid there in silence as I tried to take in what they both just said. Brianna was gonna pay Vince by having sex with him!? I heard that she had repaid a few guys before like that, but I never paid attention to them. I just thought they were rumors. Who knew that they were true?

After getting over the shock, I tried to make sure I was breathing like I was still sleeping. Vince kept on driving until he finally stopped somewhere off a bumpy road. Where were we? Vince got out of the front end of the car and I got ready for anything that would happen. The car door opened and Vince grabbed me by the under arms and lifted me out.

"Hey, baby doll, wake up." Vince said and shook me real hard. I didn't do anything, I was still waiting for the right time. Vince held me with one arm and I allowed myself to slump a little to make it look like I was still asleep. Vince started to use a knife to cut my hands free and I decided to strike.

The second my arms were free, I turned and punched Vince as hard as I could. I heard him shout out in pain and anger. I quickly took off the blindfold and looked at my surroundings. We were near a few trees and there was no signs of life whatsoever. It was also pretty late outside and it looked like a storm coming. As Vince started to get back up, I punched him again in the stomach and kicked his legs out from underneath him.

"That's for earlier, dickwad!" I said and started to RLH. There was a small trail big enough where a car could fit. I guess that's where Vince came through. I started to run on the trail and got my phone out. I noticed that they have been trying to call me for 2 hours. Have I been out cold for that long? I immediately called the last person who tried to call me and that was Ratchet. "Pick up, dammit!" It wasn't about a second after I said that when Ratchet answered.

"_Wendy, where in Primus' name are you?" _Ratchet's angry voice said from the other end. "_Nevermind, what happened? Are you ok?"_

"Ratchet, I need help! I don't know where I am, possibly at the edge of town-" I screamed as Vince tackled me to the ground and I dropped the phone. "Get off!"

"You bitch! You'll pay for that!" Vince said and started to slap me. I blocked my face and tried to crawl away. Vince grabbed my ankle and dragged me back. "You're not getting away that easily!" Before I knew it, Vince picked me up by the waist and started to walk away with me.

"No! Put me down, asshole!" I screamed and kicked my legs around. Vince dropped me when I kicked him in the back. Once I hit the ground I tried to make a run for it. Vince knocked me to the ground and he kicked me in the side hard. I felt pain and Vince took the opportunity to smack me in the face when I moved my arms to my head. "Help me!"

"No one will hear you out here!" Vince yelled over my screams of pain and quickly picked me up. He put me back in the car and locked the doors. "Now to get what I wanted from you." I got scared by those words and tried to yank open the door.

**M-rated scene starts here. Don't like it? Don't read it, skip over it.**

"Let me out!" I screamed as Vince pulled me back by my hair and he got on top of me. "Vince, get off! Let me go!" I screamed and tried to punch him off. But he didn't get off. Vince got out a syringe and he grabbed one of my arms.

"This'll make you enjoy it." Vince said with a dangerous smirk and my eyes widened in fear.

"No, please, don't do this! Please, just let me go!" I screamed and tried to keep my arms from getting stabbed with the needle. But he trapped one arm and then inserted the needle. I screamed and tried to fight him off. "No, please! I'll do anything but this, please!" I started to freak out and the memories were vividly coming back to me.

"_Shut up! You'll either cooperate with me and enjoy it or it gets worse!" he yelled and hit me in the face._

"C'mon, baby doll. You'll enjoy this as much as I will." Vince said as he picked up a small pack and opened it to bring out a condom. Oh my god. "Let's see what you got underneath the shirt." I was getting a little dizzy and the headache I had wasn't making me feel better. My arms felt like jelly and I couldn't fight back. Vince removed my shirt, revealing my purple tank top. Vince started to rub my boobs and I let my tears fall.

I wanted to disappear from this spot. I wanted to be with my parents, not here repeating the past. I could barely talk thanks to whatever that drug was that he gave me. I could only whimper as I felt him pull down my jeans to reveal my underwear. I cried and whimpered more as he rubbed against that area. I felt the memories hit me in the face.

_He was taking off my clothes and I screamed for someone to help me. But no one came through the door and he rubbed his hand down there. "Please! Stop!" I screamed and got a slap in the face._

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." Vince said and the world became a blur. It was just like last time. Help wasn't coming and Vince started to bite me on the neck and chest. His hands were groping me and touching me everywhere. I heard something tear and I thought I saw Vince started to unbutton his pants. No! "Now I finally got you where I want you."

_I continued to scream and cry as he hit me. He got on top of me and started to unbutton his pants. "Now I got you where I want you." he said and held my arms down. There was no escaping and no one to help me. I was alone in this._

**End of M-rated scene**

But then, Vince was gone. He wasn't on top of me. Was it the drug playing tricks on me? I heard other people's voices in the background and someone yelling. The world was spinning again and I felt like I was floating. Someone tugged my jeans back up and put something around me. I felt someone grab me and lift me up. My body felt heavy and I slumped in the arms of whoever had me. My vision was blurred, especially when the person holding me was moving fast.

"Wendy!" a familiar voice said. Their voice sounded far away and I was passed into someone else arms. "Sleep now, my child. No more harm shall come to you."

"Wendy!" someone else said. "Please be alright!" I felt my eyes get heavy and someone petting my hair as I fell asleep.

**A few hours later...**

I woke up and my everything hurt. I was in a hospital room. Jack, Miko and Raf were lying in the corner on the floor asleep, the Outcasts were spaced out in the other corners and some of the Autobots were there sitting in the chairs. Mama and Dad saw me and they rushed over.

"Wendy!" Mama said and she hugged me. As soon as she let go, Dad hugged me and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Guys...it hurts." I whimpered and everyone else noticed.

"I'm so sorry." Mama said and she pet my hair. Then Nurse Darby came in.

"Wendy, I'm glad to see you're awake." Nurse Darby said.

"Thanks." I said and noticed bruises on my arms. "How bad am I?"

"You have bruises and a few cuts, nothing serious." Nurse Darby said and I remembered what Vince gave me in the needle.

"What did Vince give me in that needle?" I asked and everyone's faces were grim.

"He gave you a sedative that would make you go unconscious for a little while." Nurse Darby said and I nodded in understanding. "You'll be free to go in an hour."

"Thanks, Nurse Darby." I said and she left the room. The rest of the Outcasts came over to the bed. "Hey guys."

"Wendy, you look like you got hit by a bus." Michael said and Kathy smacked him. "Ow! Ok, I deserved that."

"I do?" I said and Anna gave me her mirror. I couldn't recognize my face for a moment. it was red, black, blue and purple in some places. "Oh. What happened to Vince?"

"He got beat up by most of us and the police took him." Zach said, his voice filled with hate. "I hope that asshole gets locked up for life!"

"We don't know what the police will do to him for sure." Jack said as he stretched. "They said they may go to court or something. And they need you there."

"I don't care about court, just letting him get the punishment her deserves." I said and yawned.

"Are you sleepy?" Mama asked and I nodded. "You can go to sleep." Everyone started to leave the room to grab a bite to eat and use the restroom. Mama, Dad and Ratchet stayed behind.

"Wendy, I have to speak to you alone." Ratchet said and my parents nodded and left the room. "Wendy, I'm so sorry for letting this happen to you. If I had come earlier to pick you up from school, none of this would have happened."

"Ratchet, it wasn't your fault. Brianna and Vince both plotted it out and they would've done it anyway at some other time." I said and pet his hand that was out to me. "I'm not mad at you. You have nothing to feel sorry for." I said and Ratchet smiled and held my hand. We both blushed and I yawned once more, feeling the sleepiness coming back.

"You need your sleep. Goodnight, Wendy." Ratchet said and carefully pet my hand.

"Goodnight." I yawned and fell asleep.

**Chappie finished! Now who wants to kill Vince and Brianna? Feel free to do so! I have voted for the best title for my TMNT story and 2! Thank you everyone for helping me!**

**Sorry it took so long for the chapter to be written, I got sick and Christmas was kicking my ass. Well, time for a good rest now.**

**Please read and review and no flames please!**


	37. Court CrossfireHappy B-day for story!

**New chappie! Now it's time for Crossfire! Most of Crossfire will be Wendy going to court and then they'll leave to go find out about the Insecticon Starscream talked about. The next three chapters will be a bit emotional for Wendy dealing with past experiences and having vivid nightmares. She's lucky she has loving parents to comfort her.**

**Today is a big day! Today is the birthday of Outcasts adn Autobots! YAY! I'm so excited that it's a year old today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUTCASTS AND AUTOBOTS! I decided to post today instead of yesterday because it's a big day for Outcasts and Autobots and I kinda wanna get the message out there to everyone. I'm so happy and I hope you all like this chapter. Onto the story!**

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: her OCs**

**Kitcat from the Sky owns: her OCs**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**I don't own Bridge of Light by Pink/Happy Feet 2**

**Wendy POV**

_I was being dragged backwards by my hair and it hurt. What did I ever do to deserve this? I screamed and was thrown at the wall. I hit the wall and slid to the floor. I wiped away the blood from my arms and looked up at Daddy. Why wouldn't he stop hurting me?_

_"Daddy, please stop! It hurts." I whimpered as he grabbed me roughly by my bad arm and yanked me up. "Ow! Please, Daddy stop!"_

_"Shut up! You're the reason why everything fell apart!" Daddy yelled and slapped me. I cried as his hand kept hitting me. What did I do wrong? He stopped for a moment and threw me back on the floor. I curled up into a ball and cried as he kicked me. I didn't want to be here. I wanted Prim and Mama back and Abuelita so they can take me away from here. "Get up."_

_"I...can't." I said and he yanked me up. I tried to regain my balance, but he slapped me again._

_"I said get up!" Daddy yelled and I could smell the beer in his breath. I whimpered and obeyed so I wouldn't get hurt. Then Daddy grabbed my arm again and led me over to the chair. I hated the chair._

_"Please, not the chair, Daddy!" I said and tried to pull away from him. His grip tightened and I cried out in pain._

_"Sit down!" Daddy yelled and I fell back in the chair. He got the rope and tied me to the chair. "This is for your own good." Daddy got the stick that had blood on it from my past beatings and he started to hit me. I cried out in pain as the stick hit me and tears hit the floor._

_"Wendy!" someone shouted and I looked around. No one was there other than Daddy and he was still beating me. "Wendy, wake up!"_

_"Help me!" I screamed and Daddy hit me in the mouth. I could taste my blood and he hit me again. My eyes were getting heavy and I cried a little more until I felt my world getting fuzzy._

"Please, wake up! Open your eyes!" someone said and I opened my eyes. Mama and Dad were in their holoforms and sitting by me with worried expressions.

"I had another nightmare, didn't I?" I asked and they nodded. They both hugged me and I hugged them back. "Silas was hurting me again."

"Shh, it was just a dream." Mama said as she stroked my hair. It's been 2 days since Vince attacked me and I've been having nightmares every time I dozed off. "None of it was real." I finally broke down into tears and they both tried to calm me down.

"It's alright, my child." Dad said as he wiped away my tears. "Silas will not hurt you. Not while I still stand." I leaned in for the warmth radiating off them and I noticed Lilly sitting in Mama's arms. She was in her human holoform and she was studying over me, like as if she was trying to figure out what was wrong with me. Lilly lifted her arm up to my face and helped wipe away a tear. I hugged her and I tried not to cry.

Prim was just like that when she knew something was wrong. Once when she visited me after Abuelita had to go to a doctors appointment and she noticed my bruises. I tried my hardest to make it look like I accidentally fell down the stairs, but she figured it out. I cried on her shoulder and we both comforted each other as we started to cry.

"I don't think I can go back to sleep." I said and hugged them one more time.

"I'm sorry, sweetspark. But we have to get ready for that...court, was it?" Mama asked as she looked at Dad. He nodded and he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I was so scared. I haven't been in court since I was 10. And that was when Abuelita got custody of Prim and I got paired with Silas. But it was my fault...

"Wendy?" Dad said and I snapped back into reality. "We will be here for you until this is all over. I promise that we will do everything we can to make this right."

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you." I said and hugged him. "But what if something goes wrong? What if they lock me up instead?" They both pulled me into a hug as I cried. I don't want to make another mistake. I can't live with myself if I do something that will end up going wrong in the future.

"No, that will never happen to you." Dad said as he hugged me tighter.

"What that boy did to you was wrong and I will not let him get away with him almost violating you." Mama said and Prim gave my hand a squeeze. "No low-life human will get away with hurting my daughter." I cried for a few moments so I could get it all out of my systems. After I got done crying, we all got ready for today.

Vince told the police that I was trying to have sex with him in the car while trying to get him to do drugs and then said that I ambushed him with the Outcasts. Of all of the lies, this was the most unbelievable. And the worst part was that just about everyone believed him. I knew the trial was gonna be hard. Vince's dad was the cheif of police and he usually let's Vince get away with whatever he does. Not only that, but Brianna also has a rich father and he will do anything to keep her out of jail. And I'm afraid of having them both team up with others to do something to the Outcasts.

But that wasn't including the rest of the town. Many of the people at school are freaked out and they actually stopped saying shit for a moment. They're choosing sides on who to believe. Some of them are choosing me while the other half of the school are choosing Vince and Brianna. The rich people agree with Brianna and Vince and so do some of the adults who are friends with the police. Only a few police officers agree with Brianna and Vince because of thier boss and Brianna's dad would probably pay them to keep their mouths shut. Vince's dad wanted to lock me in prison without trial all because he thought he didn't need any proof of what his son told him. Thank god I had witnesses and the Autobots.

"Wendy are you ok?" Kathy asked as she sat beside of me in the kitchen. She was gonna go to school with Michael, Anna, Jack, Miko and Raf because they weren't there when the Autobots were rescuing me from Vince. The other two had to come along with us and testify against Vince.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and hugged her when she had her arms out. "Just a little nervous. I don't want to make a mistake."

"You won't make a mistake, Wendy." Kathy said and patted me on the back as we hugged. "Vince and Brianna won't get away with this and I'll be rooting for you. And the kids at school won't get away with saying shit, either." We got done hugging and Kathy helped me brush off the cat hair from my shirt. Since I was going to court, I dressed a little more formal so I don't look like an Outcast. I had no idea what would happen if I wore something that looked too Outcast.

Some of the other Autobots were staying behind to keep track of the energon spikes and Decepticon activity. Mama, Dad, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Ironhide were going to court with me as moral support and as witnesses. They all programmed their holoforms to have on decent clothing and Ironhide hated his 'monkey suit' as he called it. I had to laugh at him and he wore a frown as Elita giggled at him also. I rode with Dad to the town hall and tried my hardest not to sweat. Now was the time of truth. I fiddled with my skirt as we pulled up to the town hall. Lots of people were gathering there at the doors and I knew they were here to watch me fail at this.

"Wendy, there is no reason to be afraid." Dad said as he took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I promise you that we will win this trial. That boy will be sent to prison for his actions and he will never touch you again. And that girl will be in prison as well for being his partner in this crime."

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you." I said and hugged him. He gave me a warm hug back and I didn't want to leave his comforting presence. But we pulled apart and went outside. The other Autobots, William and Zach were already outside and waiting for us. We all walked up to the steps and people eyed us like we were aliens from another planet. No pun intended. I could hear them whispering, no doubt saying lies and accusing us of other things. Mama walked beside of me in a protective way and I grabbed onto her and Dad's hands. I held my head high, showing the people around us that, no matter what they say, I won't be tormented by them.

I seen Vince come out of the nearby bathroom and he glared at me with such hate. He had a cut on his upper eye and another one on his lip. He had a few bruises around his eyes and his left eye had a busted blood vessel. William and Zach got Vince good. I'll have to thank them later whenever I get the chance. All of the confidence I had vanished for a split second and I felt like the helpless girl I was in the car that day. I didn't let my facial expression drop, but I know I cracked my facade for barely a second.

Mama and Dad looked at where I was staring and they glared at Vince. They both squeezed my hands and I squeezed them back. I gave them a gentle pull as we headed into the courtroom. They followed, but I could tell that they wanted to go back and kick Vince's sorry ass. If we weren't in a place with cops, then I would let them attack him. Brianna was already in a seat in the courtroom and she gave me a glare. I ignored her more easily than Vince. She didn't really hurt me even though she did help attack me when I was kidnapped. Brianna backed off her glare when she noticed my Dad and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Before we could sit down anywhere, two officers came up to me.

"Wenzday, you need to come with us, sweetheart." one of the officers said as he stood by me.

"Where will she be going?" Dad asked as he stood in between me and the officers. I grabbed onto his hand and he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"She just needs to be questioned, sir. After she gets done with questioning, we'll bring her back in here." the other officer said. This officer was a woman and she seemed much nicer than the other cop. I could tell by the look in her eyes. I guess Dad could see it because he gave my hand a last squeeze before letting go and getting out of the way. "Come on, darling. I promise you'll be back to them in no time."

I looked back at Dad and he nodded and Mama had to let my hand go. I walked with the officers out of the room and into the hallway until we reached another room. They both walked me inside and I sat down in one of the chairs. I hated the smirk on the guy cops' face. It made me feel less safe than I already was. The lady cop was much more nicer. She rolled her eyes at the other guy and sat down on the side of the table.

"We heard from Vince and he said that you set him up for a beating with your friends. We want to hear your side of the story." she said and I nodded. The other cop rolled his eyes and looked bored.

"My Dad's friend was supposed to pick me up from school and he was late because he was working. My friend, Nick, was waiting with me until he left for his band practice and then Brianna came out of school. She started telling me that she wanted Nick to be her boyfriend and that I was taking him away from her. I don't like Nick that way and I tried telling her that, but she wouldn't listen. Then I noticed Vince coming up in his car and Brianna attacked me." I explained. The woman nodded and the guy looked like he didn't believe me.

"That's a load of bullshit." The guy said.

"Quiet, Corey." the woman said and Corey rolled his eyes and gave me a glare. "Go on."

"I tried to fight them off, but they knocked me out with some drug on a rag. I woke up in the back of Vince's car tied up and blindfolded. I overheard them say that they were going to pay their friends to be quiet and Brianna was gonna pay Vince by having sex with him. Vince dropped Brianna off somewhere and then I guess we were around the edge of town. When he cut me loose, I tried to run and he caught me. I fought back to defend myself, but he got me in the car and drugged me again. Then he tried to rape me. I think my parents and friends got there in time and saved me." I finished and the woman nodded again. Corey shook his head and smirked.

"She's lying, Miranda. Vince would never do such a thing." Corey said and walked over to the table. He gave me a menacing glare and I tried not to shrink back in terror. "JUst tell us the truth, sweetheart."

"Knock it off, Corey." Miranda said and slapped his shoulder. "She's just a kid and I believe her." Thank god someone in the cops believes me.

"Kid or not, I know for a fact that Vince wouldn't rape a girl. He's a nice boy." Corey argued and crossed his arms again.

"Ignore him." Miranda said and looked back at me. "Did Vince rape you?"

"That was the closest I've ever come to it." I said. I really didn't want to tell them about my biological father and how he raped me back in my dimension. "I don't ever want to go through that again."

"Ok, that's all we have and you have an attorney here to help you." Miranda said and a woman who looked like Miranda walked in. "Wenzday, this is your attorney and my cousin, Karen." I shook hands with the woman and she gave me a warm smile. Better than all of the stares I've been getting.

"Um, can you guys please call me Wendy?" I asked and they both nodded. "Some people get confused about how to say my name right."

"Ok, Wendy. I'm gonna ask you some questions and then I'll tell you what you're gonna do." Karen said and I nodded. "Have you ever been to court before?"

"Yes, when I was younger." I said as Corey and Miranda walked out.

"Ok, so do you need to go over what we have to do?" Karen asked and I nodded. We went over everything that I had to do and what she was gonna do so I don't end up in jail. I remember what I had to do when I was little in court, but I was told to say something. This time, I get to speak for my own and I hope I won't make any mistakes. Pretty soon, Karen had everything ready and we both headed out of the room. I walked over to the lone table that was mine and Karen's. We waited until the judge came out and stood as someone said to rise for the judge.

"I'm nervous." I said to Karen and she gave me a reassuring smile.

"I promise that I'll get you out of this." she said and I nodded.

As the hour went by, Vince was called up to the stand and he told his lies. All the while, he had that smug look on his face. I wanted to go over and slap the look off his face. I held my tongue so I didn't get called into contempt court. I just watched as his attorney played along with him and I could tell he was with Vince whether or not he was right. How was I ever gonna win this trial?

"Miss Estrada?" the judge said and I snapped back into reality. People were watching me and I felt sick. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." I said and nodded my head. Why was I feeling like I did when I was 11? I wasn't hiding it one bit and I had to hide it. I straightened up in my chair and I made myself swallow back the sick feeling. But it was still there and it felt like it was haunting me.

"Miss Estrada, it's your turn to take the stand." the judge said and I got up. Vince and I passed and I swear he gave me a malicious smirk. I ignored it on the outside and shivered on the inside. He frightened me, but I will not show it.

"Wenzday." Vince's attorney said as he stood up and walked over. "You are here because you say that Vincent DiColo tried to rape you and Brianna Hutchens helped him by giving him your exact location. Is that correct?"

"Yes." I said and tried to swallow down the nervousness in my voice.

"We have evidence from the school security cameras of you attacking Vince. Vince says that you were attacking him because he never gave you ten dollars that he owed you for lunch money last week." the attorney said. "Do you deny this?"

"Yes, Brianna tried to attack me first once I noticed Vince pull up in his car. I defended myself from them both the best I could, but Brianna put a cloth on my nose and mouth. Whatever it was made me dizzy and I was unconscious." I said and I seen the attorney roll his eyes. "I woke up with a headache and I was tied up in a car with a blindfold on. I overheard Brianna tell Vince that she told her friends she was at a sleepover with them, Vince said the same thing about his friends. She was going to meet back up with Vince later that night to give him his payment."

"What was that payment, Wenzday?" the judge asked.

"She was going to pay him by having sex with him. He said he had condoms." I said.

"That's a load of crap!" Vince said and stood up. "I never said anything like that!"

"Sit down, Mr. DiColo." the judge said and Vince glared at me as he did. I stared at him with no emotion. That was the best way to show the enemy that he doesn't scare me or have an effect on me. "You may continue, Miss Estrada."

**(This is where she gets a little descriptive and a bit M-rated, so skip over this little part if you don't think you can handle it.)**

"I guess Vince dropped Brianna off at her house and then he drove to the woods outside of Jasper. I defended myself the best I could and ran away. I called my family and I only told them where I was before Vince attacked me again. He dragged me back into the car after we struggled and tried to drug me." I said and felt the memory come back to me. "I tried to get him off of me, but he was too strong. Vince managed to drug me and he took of my shirt and pulled my pants down. I was getting dizzy by that point and I guess he had a condom because I heard a rip. Then I heard my parent's voices and I passed out after."

**(I think this is the end of the M-rated. I may or may not have any more M-rated if you read on, just be careful if I did leave an M-rated un-noticed.)**

"So that's everything you have to say about that night?" the attorney asked and I nodded.

"Yes." I said.

"Police have searched Vince's car and we have found no evidence of condoms, the cloth, or drug." the attorney said with a knowing smirk on his face.

"We have some evidence that shows that Vince had been attacked by you and your friends when you called them to your location about 20 yards outside of Jasper. As you can see by the bruises and cuts on his face." the attorney said and motioned a hand to Vince. "Do you deny any of this?"

"Yes. The only reason why Vince had taken us outside of Jasper was to rape me. I called my family in time and my friends had to get Vince off of me. I was drugged and I couldn't tell what else was going on after Vince was pulled off of me." I finished. "Then I woke up in the hospital."

"Thank you, Miss Estrada." the judge said and I nodded.

"Miss Estrada, you said that you were possibly drugged, correct?" Vince's attorney questioned. "Well, how can we know that you just imagined it? Vince said that you drugged yourself and tried to do him."

"Objection, your honor!" Karen said. "We have evidence that the drug bottle was never opened but once for only one drug use. And there was no drug in the syringe when we found it. Plus, Vince's fingerprints were on the syringe as well as the bag of condoms found. There was also a receipt on the floorboard of the car for all of it." Vince looked scared as shit and I smiled inside. Maybe I will win this.

"Your honor, Wenzday has not shown any signs of sexual assault when she was in the hospital. She could have been taking off her clothes when her friends started the attack." Vince's attorney said and I really wanted to scoff or something. This was all a load of bullshit and it seemed that everyone else wasn't believing him either. Vince's dad looked pissed off and he gave me a hard glare. I ignored it the best I could and kept a straight face with no emotion.

"Objection! Your honor, Wenzday's family was there to help pull Vince off of her and they clearly stated that he was on top of her trying to take off her clothes." Karen said.

"Then how do you explain Vince with his bruises?" his attorney asked and gestured to Vince. "He had to get them from someone other than Wenzday. William Martin and Michael Plike were there beating up Vince along with Wenzday until her family broke up the fight."

"That's a lie!" William shouted and I let out a small gasp at his outrage. "Wendy was violated by Vince and he's lying!"

"Sit down!" the judge said and used the gavel. William was pushed back down by Michael and I looked at him. He gave me a look of sympathy and defense. I gave him a pleading look that meant stay out of this until he was called to say something. This is my battle.

"I defended myself as much as I could from Vince until I couldn't anymore." I said and everyone went silent. "I do remember my family being there, but I couldn't see what was happening to Vince when I was pulled out of the car."

"Mr. Martin, do you deny that you and your friend were attacking Vince?" the other attorney said.

"We were defending ourselves when he tried to attack us." William said and I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was not happy about the lies that were said about us all.

"It's true. We had to keep Vince from trying to get to Wendy when her parents got her out of the car." Michael said. "Just ask Sadie and Orion!" Sadie was Mama's holoform name and Dad obviously had his past name for his holoform.

"Is this true?" the judge asked Mama and Dad.

"Yes it's true." Mama said from her seat. "That child tried to hurt my daughter."

"We made sure that Vince did not touch her the rest of that night." Dad said and the tone of his voice scared me a little. I think it scared Vince a little, too.

"See, your honor? We have witnesses to show that Wenzday was being assulted by Vince and that her friends were defending themselves." Karen said and I started to feel sick.

"And I have a witness of my own, your honor." the other attorney said and gestured to Brianna. "Miss Brianna here says that she was nowhere near the school when Vince had kidnapped Wenzday."

"Objection! We have security footage of Brianna at the front door of the school talking to Wenzday before she was attacked." Karen said and they played a silent video of Brianna talking to me and then the video stopped soon after she walked up to me. By that point, I couldn't be seen on the video and neither was she, but I could tell that this wasn't going to end well for either of us.

"I see." the judge said and I felt nervous and sick again. "Miss Estrada, are you alright?" I felt like my stomach was doing backflips and it felt hot in here. I shook my head and Karen put her hand to my forehead.

"She's feeling warm." Karen said and I pointed my gaze to the floor.

"We'll take a ten minute recess." the judge said and pounded the gavel. Everyone stood and I got out of the stand and ran to the bathroom. Once I got in a stall, I hacked up my breakfast from this morning. After I emptied my stomach of its contents, I laid my head back on the stall. I felt a little better. I guess the stress caught up to me and everything from when I woke up this morning got me sick. I stayed there for a few seconds before someone entered the bathroom.

"Wendy, are you alright?" Mama asked as she stood outside of the stall.

"Yeah." I said and cleared my throat. Now my mouth had a bad taste in it. I flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall, feeling weak. I hugged Mama and she gave me a comforting hug back. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry. You won't be punished for something that scrap head has done to you." Mama said and stroked through my hair. I let go of her and felt weak from the lack of food in my stomach. We walked back outside where the others were waiting close to the bathroom door.

"You ok?" William asked and I nodded. He hugged me and I hugged him back. "I didn't mean to burst out like that, but I couldn't help it. None of what they were saying was true."

"I know. But you can't burst out like that anymore." I said and looked up at him. "No matter what lies they tell you, don't say anything."

"Who knew it was so hard to not say anything?" Michael said as he held my hand. "I really want to tear that bastard limb from limb."

"You and me both." William said and I gave Michael a hug. After that, I went to Dad and Ratchet. I gave them each a hug and felt my stomach rumble.

"Are there any vending machines in this place?" I asked. "I kinda met up with breakfast a few minutes ago."

"I think they were near the other hall over there." Micahel said as he pointed to the hall. "Maybe to the left? I dunno, but they had some there around that area."

"Here." William said and handed me a dollar. "If that's not enough, then come back and I'll hand you more."

"Thanks." I said and took the money. "I'll be back." I walked over to where Michael said he saw the vending machines. Everyone around me was giving me stares. I did my best to ignore them, but the one I couldn't ignore was Vince's dad. He gave me a hard glare that made shivers go down my spine. I avoided eye contact with him and walked on to the machines. I noticed a few people there and Brianna just got a granola bar. She noticed me and glared.

"Well if it isn't the slut." she said and I ignored her.

"Hey, shut up. You and Vince are the reason why she's in this mess." someone said in my defense. Brianna galred at her. "We all know that you and Vince are the guilty ones here."

"Shut up!" Brianna said and walked away.

"Don't worry, I believe you." the girl said and I smiled.

"Thank you." I said and smiled. The girl got a candy bar and turned back to me.

"I hope you win this trial." she said and shook my hand. "Those bastards need to go to jail."

"Thank you and I hope they do go to jail." I said and she walked away. I looked in the vending machine and saw my kind of protein bars in there. I was lucky that I had enough money to get it and I hoped it was enough to hold me off till lunch. I watched as the protein bar fell to the bottom and I bent down to get it. I grabbed the protein bar and did my best not to get it stuck while getting it out. I successfully got it out and stood back up. I noticed something in the reflection of the glass in the vending machine. I gasped once I was who it was. Before I could run, Vince grabbed me and pinned me to the wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vince asked as he pressed against me. I tried to get him off, but he was too strong and I didn't have enough strength to defend myself. And what was worse was that no one was around to help me. "Do you honestly think you'll win this trial?"

"Get off me!" I said and still struggled against him. I was about to scream when Vince put a hand over my mouth, keeping any noise muffled.

"No one will hear you! And no one can see what's going on." Vince said as he used one hand to hold both of my hands over my head and used the other to keep my mouth shut. Vince started to use his hips to grind against mine and I kept trying to wiggle out of his grasp. Vince started to block my sight, but I seen a hint of red behind him and then he was gone. I dropped to the floor and heard Vince squawk in fear.

"Stay away from her!" I heard a familiar voice say and I looked up to see Ratchet holding Vince. Vince tried to punch him, but Ratchet ducked and sucker punched Vince in the jaw. Vince went down and Ratchet helped me up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm...f-fine." I say in a shaky voice. My wrists and mouth hurt a little from where Vince held them so hard. Someone came to look at what happened and they brought along the cops that were standing in the back at the beginning of the trial.

"What's going on?" one of the officers asked as they observed the scene.

"Vince tried attacking Wendy again." Ratchet said and held my hand. "I have proof if you check the security cameras." I looked to where Ratchet was pointing at and he was right. There was a camera pointed at us and it looked like it was recording. I felt some relief wash over me and then heard Vince curse under his breath.

"You're coming with us for a while, Vince." one of the cops said.

"No! You can't! They're lying! My dad will get me out!" Vince said as the cops grabbed his arms and started dragging him back. "But that older guy hit me! I claim abuse of a minor!" That the cops stopped for.

"He threw the first punch." Ratchet stated. "Just watch the security footage."

"It's true! Vince threw the first punch." I said with a weak voice. And with that, the cops dragged away a defeated Vince, who gave me a glare. I stayed hidden mostly behind Ratchet until they were gone.

"Wendy, are you ok? Did that scrap head do anything to you?" Ratchet asked as he put a hand on mine.

"No, I'm fine." I say with a stronger voice. I still felt like crap and I felt like I would fall over any second. Ratchet put his hand on my forehead like Karen done and frowned.

"You don't feel fine." Ratchet said and felt the rest of my face. "Maybe you should go sit down. Come on." Ratchet put an arm around me and led me back to the court room. I felt cold and I was having the cold sweats. I sat back down in the seat beside of Karen and Ratchet pat my shoulder before sitting down. The others gave me a look of worry and I avoided my gazes from them.

"You lying little rat!" a voice shouted and I turned to see Vince's dad headed towards me with an angry look on his face. I gulped and shrunk inmy chair. I saw Dad get up along with the others to make him stop from coming any closer to me. Another cop had come forward in case a fight were to happen. "You're still trying to get my son put in jail with your lies!"

"Do not try to go any further." Dad said in a menacing tone that made me shrink more in my chair. "You will not lay a hand on my daughter or accuse her of such things."

"She's trying to put my son in jail for crimes he didn't do." Mr. DiColo said as he tried to look more menacing than Dad. Dad was a little more taller than Mr. DiColo and had a little more muscle than him, so Mr. DiColo looked like a shrimp compared to Dad. It was kinda funny, but I couldn't laugh because I felt like I was gonna puke again.

"Settle down, settle down!" the judge said as he sat down. "I seen the security footage where Vince had attacked Wenzday again by the vending machines. For now, Vince will be staying in a cell for a few days until trial next week." The judge pounded the gavel and Vince's dad started cursing as he walked out of the court room. I slumped back in my seat from exhaustion and the stress.

"Well, at least the jury has a few more days to decide the verdict." Michael said as he stood by the table.

"Wendy, are you alright?" Dad asked and I shook my head. Now that the trial ended, I felt like I would fall any second.

"C'mon, sweetie. We're going back home." Mama said and helped me up. She held my hand and Dad held my other hand as we walked out of the court room. Ratchet was walking behind me in case I fell because I seriously felt like it. We reached outside and the first thing that I saw was a bright flash. Cameras. The press.

"Let's go." Mama said as she and Dad grabbed my arms and quickly ushered me along to get away from the questions and bright flashes. We made it to their vehicle forms and we got the hell out of there. But I guess we went too fast because I felt horrible. I guess I couldn't take the stress of court. I couldn't when I was younger and I still can't.

"Are you alright?" Ratchet asked as we drove. I decided to sit with him just in case I was to be sick. Speaking of which, my stomach did calm down just a little. I nodded and stayed silent. Deep down inside, I wanted to break down into tears and cry for hours. It felt like everything went wrong today. When Vince cornered me by the vending machines, I had a few memories come back to me and I shook them out of my head the best I could. "You don't look alright. Tell me what is wrong."

I did nothing but shake my head. Ratchet didn't say anything else, but he had a concerned look on his face. The rest of the drive back to base was silent and I held back my tears that were threatening to fall. The memories that kept coming back into my head were awful. I remember Abuelita crying when I made the decision to stay with my dad. I remember when Prim and I were taken away from each other and the image of my dad giving me a fake smile when all that he really showed in his eyes was hate...

"Wendy?" Ratchet's voice pulled me back into reality. I noticed that we were back at base and the Outcasts were there. I guess that trial took longer than I thought. I guess I zoned out on a few things and it took them a few hours to say everything and see whatever evidence they needed. No wonder why it felt like everything went by in a blurr.

"Wendy, are you ok?" Kathy asked as she walked over to Ratchet's door. I got out and walked to her. She gave me a comforting smile and hugged me. I hugged her back and then walked away down the hall. They probably know that I'm close to an emotional breakdown or know that something's wrong because I heard them call my name and I closed the small door that was made for me to Mama and Dad's room.

No one was in here, not even Lilly taking a nap. Using the ladders that were made for me to get around some places, I climbed up to the desk where my bed was located and flopped down on it. I finally broke out into tears and kept crying. Everything went wrong today. I was supposed to make sure Vince would be put in jail for sexually assulting me and out of every other girls' hair for good. But I guess fate decided to ruin it for me and kick my ass. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Wendy, please don't shut us out." Kathy said from the other side of the door. "You know we don't give up easy."

"Yeah, come out with your hands up!" Michael said in a country boy accent. "Ow! I'm just trying to cheer her up."

"Please, can we come in?" Anna's voice said. "If you don't answer, we're breaking the door down and barging in." I stayed silent and let out a few sniffles. There was a moment of silence before the door opened.

"We warned you." Kathy said as they all walked in.

"Go away." I said and threw one of my pillows at them. I heard the pillow hit the ground but they were noisy coming up to the ladder.

"We're not leaving until you're happy again." William said and heard the ladder making noise as someone started climbing up. I got up and went over to the wall. I noticed that there was a bookshelf a little taller than the desks and there was an air vent by it. I climbed a few datapads that were on the desk and pulled myself up on the bookshelf. I kicked in the air vent cover and climbed in as I heard them call my name. I ran along inside and made a few turns before finally sitting against the wall of the air vent. I cried and heard my cries echo a little in the air vents.

"Wendy!" Zach's voice said from around the area I came from. I ignored him and let my tears fall. I heard the Outcasts as they made noise and heard Michael says something about eating tacos after this. Then I heard an echoing slap and I guessed he got slapped again. "I found her!" Zach made his way over to me and then the others followed him.

"Why try to run? You know we're gonna find you anyway." Kathy said as she sat down at my side. They all cuddled around me and I cried again. I know running won't help and they know it. I have great friends that will help comfort me. I let them pet my hair and they helped calm me down a little.

"Are you stressed about the trial? Or what they said Vince did to you?" Michael asked and I nodded. "Don't worry. We'll be seeing his ass in jail soon."

"But that's the problem. His dad is the Chief of Police here. He can get Vince out or let him out early." I said. "I just don't want to make a mistake again. Not like last time."

"Wendy, you were 10 and that monster told you to choose him." Kathy said and handed me a tissue from her pocket. "You were young and had no idea."

"But I don't want that to happen again. I'm old enough to know what I say and here anything can be changed to look like I'm guilty." I said. "And they probably won't believe me because I'm an actress."

"They have enough proof at court to show that Vince was wrong." William said. "No matter what Vince says, you are right and he's going down."

"And even if he doesn't get put in jail, I'll kick his ass if he goes anywhere near any of you girls." Zach said and cradled me against him. "You don't have to worry."

"But what if someone ends up hurt because he does go to jail? Or what if someone still ends up getting hurt if he doesn't go to jail?" I asked. "And Brianna, she can get her dad to do anything she wants to. What do I do now?" I cried into Zach's shirt and he carefully stroked my hair.

"I know you can win this trial. And we all know how to get you out of these breakdowns." Anna said and they all leaned in close.

**Bridge of Light**

**Just when you think**  
><strong>Hope is lost,<strong>  
><strong>And giving up<strong>  
><strong>Is all you got,<strong>  
><strong>And blue turns black,<strong>  
><strong>Your confidence is cracked,<strong>  
><strong>There seems no turning back from here<strong>

**Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation**  
><strong>Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations<strong>

**That's when you can build a bridge of light,**  
><strong>That's what turns the wrong so right<strong>  
><strong>That's when you can't give up the fight<strong>

**That's when love turns night time into day,**  
><strong>That's when loneliness goes away,<strong>  
><strong>That's why you gotta be strong tonight,<strong>  
><strong>Only love can build us a bridge of light<strong>

**When your feet are made of stone**  
><strong>And you're convinced that you're all alone<strong>  
><strong>Look at the stars instead of the dark<strong>  
><strong>You'll find your heart shines like the sun<strong>

**Let's not let our anger get us lost**  
><strong>And the need to be right comes with way too high a cost<strong>

**That's when love can build a bridge of light**  
><strong>That's what turns the wrong so right<strong>  
><strong>That's when you know it's worth the fight<strong>

**That's when love turns night time into day**  
><strong>That's when loneliness goes away,<strong>  
><strong>That's why you gotta be strong tonight<strong>  
><strong>'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light<strong>

**Deep breath, take it on the chin**  
><strong>But don't forget to let the love back in<strong>

**That's when love can build a bridge of light**  
><strong>That's what turns the wrong so right<strong>  
><strong>That's when you can't give up the fight<strong>

**And that's when love turns night time into day,**  
><strong>That's when loneliness goes away<strong>  
><strong>That's why you gotta be strong tonight<strong>  
><strong>'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light<strong>

**Only love can build us a bridge of light...**

**Of light...**  
><strong>Of light...<strong>

I stopped crying by then and hugged everyone of them.

"Thank you, guys." I said and made sure that my tears were gone.

"Your welcome." Anna said and she hugged me. "Everyone has to let their emotions out sometime. And ususally singing helps get it out."

"I don't know about you, but it's kinda hot in here." Zach said as he waved a hand in the air. "Let's get out of here. I really don't want to stay in here when the vent eventually cut on."

"Yeah, otherwise we'd be mince meat." William said as we all got up. "You know, the-"

"Don't you dare start with the educational crap." Kathy said as she did her best to put her hand on his mouth. We continued our way back the way we came from. Michael and Zach nearly went the wrong way out of the air vents. We exited the air vent in Mama and Dad's room. We did our best to put the air vent cover back on right as Dad came in the room.

"May a have a few minutes alone with Wendy?" Dad asked and the Outcasts went down the ladder and out the small door. "Wendy, we all heard everything in the air vents. You have nothing to fear." Well...shit.

"You did?" I asked and Dad nodded. He carefully picked me up and put me against his chest. I snuggled to him and felt his spark beat. "Was everyone in there?"

"Yes. but you have nothing to worry, Wendy. I promise that you will get through this trial and I will do everything in my power to keep you here with me." Dad said and I gave him a smile.

"Thank you, Daddy." I said and I stayed snuggled up to him.

**Ratchet's POV**

I saved Wendy from that glitch head skinjob at the trial and I knew she wasn't fine on the ride back to base. I heard everything through the air vents. I don't know what the name of the song that they were singing, but it was beautiful. I never heard this song before. And the way their voices echoed through the base made the song sound like it was inside of my processor.

"That song was pretty." Elita said and hugged Fireheart. I had to patch her up after she had a run in with Breakdown and Airachnid. She only got a scratch from where she had gotten scratched by Airachnid. "Is your arm ok?"

"Yeah, it hurts only a little." Fireheart said.

"I still can't believe that you took on Airachnid." Ironhide said. "And that you saved Breakdown."

"Well...she had him cornered and he said he owed me one once I saved him." Fireheart said. "I couldn't let her kill him because he was supposed to kill her first." Fireheart told us all the story of how she had an encounter with Airachnid and Breakdown. She got there with Icestorm when Breakdown was getting bested by Airachnid.

When Breakdown cornered Airachnid, she set him up in a trap and tried to kill him. Icestorm had used his ice powers to freeze Airachnid and Fireheart used her fire powers to knock her leg clean off. She attacked Airachnid and almost defeated her when Airachnid fought back and scratched her. By then Breakdown joined in and they both made Airachnid run off.

"At least Breakdown helped you defeat Airachnid." Miko said. "I still don't see how he owes you one. He's a Decepticon."

"Some bots may be good on the inside even if they are on the good side." Rafael said and I scoffed. That will never happen. Once a Con, always a Con. But I sighed and got back to work. I had to get this Primus forsaken paperwork done before nightfall. Even though I was working, I still had Wendy on my mind. I just hope she is alright.

And then I get a message from Starscream. Again...

**Chappie end! I know it seems a bit rushed, but I had to finish this in time for today! Once again, I can't believe that Outcasts and Autobots is a year old today! Leave whatever comments about the birthday in the reviews please!**

**And yes, I made Breakdown live! He's too soft on the inside to die and I have big plans for him later in the story. Anyway, the next chapter will be Nemesis Prime and Wendy will be seeing double soon.**

**I'm sure you all have heard of that song from Happy Feet 2 and it's a beauitful song. My friends and I did another version of that song and put it up on YouTube, but something happened to Michael's account that had it erased. I really wanted to put the link on here so you guys can see it, but we can't. We never had any time this month to do it again, but we're hoping to again sometime in the future.**

**Please read and review and no flames please!**


	38. Nemesis Prime

**Now for another emotional chapter, this time for Nemesis Prime! School, graduation and other things in life have me pinned down, so please excuse me for posting so slow. I seriously should have thought about writing this story earlier in 2013 or something. Eh, I'll finish it anyway.**

**I think you all will like this chapter for Wendy shall meet Silas once again. But who knows if it'll be the last time she sees him? Maybe some things will be changed around...**

**Anyway, I don't want to give anything else away, so here's the chapter!**

**I own: My OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: her OCs**

**Kitcat-Writer-of-Skies owns: her OCs**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**Wendy POV**

"It's actually pretty warm out here." I said as I stepped out of Dad's cab. Dad transformed and then lifted me up on his shoulder. We went to check out a signal and to bond with father-daughter time. Right now, we're in a warm rocky forest looking for the signal. I don't think anyone else knew we left other than Ratchet. He could find Dad's signal and my cell phone signal to find us.

"Indeed. It does feel very nice." Dad said and he took out his scanner and put me down. He turned in a circle and stopped when the scanner beeped. "Come along, Wendy."

"Yes, sir!" I said with a salute and ran towards the area. After a few running steps, I stopped and looked behind me where Dad was smiling at me and walking my way. I let him catch up and then walked beside of him, careful not to go underfoot.

"We are close." Dad said as he got to a giant rock wall. He faced the rock wall and the scanner beeped wildly. "The energon seems to be inside of this wall. Wendy, I need you to move back as far as you can." I nodded and ran away as far as I could so nothing would hit me.

"I think we're good!" I called and gave Dad a thumbs up. I watched as he nodded back and turned his arm into a gun. I covered my ears and closed my eyes. I could still hear the loud BOOM and heard the rocks tumble down. I opened my eyes and uncovered my ears and headed over to Dad. The rock wall barely looked touched other than a hole at the top.

"You tried, Daddy." I said and coughed at some dust in my lungs. "Whew, it's dusty over here!"

"It seems that this wall will be tough to take down. And I see that I only made a hole." Dad said. He had to stand on his toes to try and see in the hole, but he still couldn't see. I had to laugh at Dad because he looked like me trying to reach a bowl for cereal in the morning and it was on the top shelf. Dad looked back at me and I laughed even more.

"Is something funny?" Dad asked as I started to calm down.

"You look like me when I'm trying to get a bowl from the top shelf!" I say and let out a giggle. "And you're the tallest Autobot here! It's funny watching you reach for something you can't reach."

"I imagine that I must look amusing to you." Dad said as he stopped trying to look in the hole.

"Yeah. I can also see you trying to get something back from Megatron. And failing miserably!" I laughed at the last part and seen Dad smile at me. "It's all because he's taller than you. But not by alot."

"Yes, that is true that he is taller than me. But I will need some help looking in the small creavice." Dad said and I perked up.

"Alright, tiny person gets help!" I say and pump a fist in the air as Dad smiled. I ran back towards him and he lifted me up to the hole. I peered inside and saw nothing but darkness. "I see darkness. Alot of black. Lemme get out my flashlight." I used my phone flashlight app to help me see more and turned it up all the way. I peered inside even more, but I still couldn't see anything.

"Can you see anything?" Dad asked as I carefully scooted to the side.

"Nope, nada." I said and turned off my flashlight. "Maybe you should try and use your-AH!" I screamed as my feet all of a sudden went out from under me with a few pieces of rock.

"Wendy!" Dad shouted and I heard his voice echo. I slid down into darkness and landed on my ass.

"Ouch!" I groaned and waited for the pain to cease. I still couldn't see anything as I carefully stood up, wincing.

"Wendy! Are you alright?" Dad's voice said from above and echoed.

"I'm fine! I just won't be able to sit for a while!" I said and gently rubbed my behind. "I think I might've fell into a tunnel. Do you think you can get me out?"

"I do not think I can get you free without having to damage the wall. It may collapse with you still inside." Dad said as I got out my phone. "I will not endanger your life trying to set you free."

"Ok. Maybe I'll find my way out." I said and turned my flashlight up all the way again. I could see a little in front of me and I put my hand up against the wall so I could navigate and not walk into another rock. I traveled around the small place til I found a small opening that I nearly stumbled in on. "I think I found a small opening. I'm gonna see if there's an exit."

"Be careful, Wendy." Dad called and I held my hands out with my phone flashlight. After a moment, the cave started to light up a bit.

"Yay for sunlight." I said to myself as I traveled further. I didn't need my phone flashlight anymore, so I put it up and noticed the walls had a tint of blue. I walked a little more and I seen a couple of blue, raw energon crystals growing in the ground. There was an opening in the ceiling and sunlight was streaming inside and made the energon crystals sparkle.

"Wow!" I said and gazed around in wonder. "Echo!" I called and my voice echoed around me. I laughed and ran around the crystals in glee. I found the energon! Then I remembered about Dad. If there's sunlight over here, then he can help pull me out this way. Getting my phone ready, I walked back the way I came and left the energon. I turned on my flashlight as it got dark and came back towards the small entrance.

"Daddy?" I asked and nearly walked into a wall.

"Yes, Wendy?" Dad's voice echoed off the walls.

"I found the energon and another way out, but I don't know where to tell you to go." I said and heard my voice echo. "Is there a place on the scanner that can lead you to it? Can it lead you to the other opening?"

"I do not know. I will check around this area." Dad said.

"Ok. I'm going back to the energon." I said and walked back as Dad said it was ok. I waited in the middle where the energon crystals surrounded me for Dad to show up from above.

"Wendy?" Dad said and his head popped up in view.

"You found me!" I say and stand up to see him smile. "But I don't think you'll fit through the hole."

"I will still get you out." Dad said and reached a hand in. If I had a stool or a very large chair to stand on, I would have been able to reach his fingers. I jumped and even ran towards his hands and jumped, but I still couldn't reach him. Some of the energon crystals would touch his fingers and I got an idea.

"Hey, get the energon. I'll hang onto it." I said and clung onto the top of a crystal shard as Dad grabbed onto it and pulled. The crystal lifted up and I was soon in the sunlight. "I'm free!" I shouted and Dad grabbed me with one hand before I could fall and put the energon crystal in his subspace.

"Are you hurt?" Dad asked as he used his free hand to inspect me.

"No, but I think I landed on my rear a little too hard at first." I said as Dad used his fingers to lift my arms and my chin. "I'm ok, Daddy. Don't you need to get the rest of the energon?"

"I will once I know you are unscathed." Dad answered and then finished inspecting me. He put me down and started to get the rest of the energon crystals and storing them in his subspace.

"Did you get it all?" I asked from the side. I didn't want to take any chances of falling in and have Dad fish me out a second time.

"I believe so." Dad said and he stood up. I got picked up and set on his shoulder as he walked back over to a ledge and jumped.

"So, you walked to the other side of this canyon and climbed up there?" I asked and Dad nodded.

"Yes." Dad answered and I noticed that it was getting a little dark. "I believe we should get back to base."

"Is it nightfall already?" I asked. "Or is a thunderstorm heading towards us?"

"It is nearly nightfall." Dad said and I looked at my phone. I noticed that it had a small crack in the corner.

"I'm gonna need a new phone soon." I said as I inspected it. "I'm surprised that it lasted this long before finally having a crack."

"Did you fall on top of it?" Dad asked as he walked through the trees to the road. We never had to use the groundbridge for this because we were only a mile outside of Jasper.

"I dunno, but I know I dropped it a time or two trying to jump for your fingers back there." I said and noticed something green flickering in the trees. After looking closer, I noticed what it was. "Hey, look! Fireflies!" I smiled and looked at them as they came out from the trees.

"They are beautiful at this time of night." Dad said as we stared at them in awe. We were in a ton of trees and a whole load of fireflies were flying and flickering.

"I know. They're so pretty and they're also called lightning bugs." I said and rasied my hand to catch one. I opened my hand and saw the firefly flickering in my hand. It raised it's wings and fluttered out of my hand.

"I remember that humans do something with these creatures once they would catch them." Dad said and I looked at him.

"We catch them and put them in jars so we can see them. We would always put holes in the lids so they could breathe." I said. "When I was little, me and Prim would always catch them and put them in a jar. Mama would have us let them out before they died."

"If they had air, then why would they die?" Dad asked as he lifted his free hand in the air. The fireflies fluttered all around his hand and some even landed on it.

"I guess they still couldn't breathe just through the air holes. But it was fun watching them while it lasted." I said. Dad brought his hand across to his face and looked at the fireflies up close. I laughed as a firefly flew off his hand and landed in the middle of his face where his nose would be. The look on his face was priceless! Dad looked like he didn't know what to do until the firefly flew away. I was still laughing and noticed him giving me a look. I stopped laughing and sheepishly smiled.

"Do you think that is funny?" Dad asked and got me off his shoulder. Crap, I think I know what he's gonna do! But before I could say anything, Dad had me pinned to the ground with his hand and started tickling me with the other. "Let us see if this is funny!"

"AAAHHHHHH!" I screamed and tried to wiggle out of his hand, but I couldn't move. "DADDY! PL-HEEE-ASE ST-AAHHH-P!" I laughed and squealed as Dad loomed over me with an evil grin on his face.

"You laughed at me and now I can laugh at you! Ha, ha, ha!" Dad said with a fake laugh, but a smile on his face as he still tickled me.

"OK! OK! I'M S-AAHHH-RRY!" I squealed as he tickled me on my hips. "NOT THERE! ANY-WHEE-HEERE BUT TH-HEAAAHHHHH-RE!"

"It seems that I have stumbled upon a sensitive spot." Dad said as he chuckled at me. "Maybe I should keep tickling there." Dad still tickled me on the hips and I squealed, screamed and wiggled like a snake as he did.

"DADDY!" I screamed and the tears finally spilled from my eyes. I felt him stop tickling me as I closed my eyes and started to catch my breath. I was picked up as my laughing fit turned into hiccups and giggles.

"Alright, I will stop." Dad said as I opened my eyes and he brought me to his face. "I believe you learned your lesson and you have had enough." I calmed down slowly as I hugged him.

"You're so evil." I said and I heard him chuckle. "Are you sure you're an Autobot?"

"Yes, I am sure." Dad said and he lifted me away. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but now I'm tired." I yawned and stretched as he held me in his hand.

"Alright, let us go back to base." Dad said as he walked to the edge of the trees and transformed. I cuddled to the seat as he drove to the base and I was slowly starting to fall asleep. But I watched out the window and seen the drive-in tunnel come into view. Dad stopped and everyone was staring at us as I got out and he transformed. They all kept staring at us and it made me feel uneasy.

"Um, awkward." I said as Dad gave them all a look.

"Is something wrong?" Dad asked and the others looked around at each other.

"We've just been wondering where you two have been." Chromia said.

"We haven't been able to reach you both." Bulkhead said. I checked my phone and I realized that some of the Outcasts had tried to call and text me after I put up my phone. I guess I didn't know it because I was too busy admiring the fireflies and being tickled by Dad to really pay attention.

"We have been outside of our communication range." Dad said as he reached for his subspace.

"Whoa!" Elita said as she and the others got out their guns.

"They've got guns!" I shouted and hid behind Dad's foot.

"In an energon deposit." Dad finished as he pulled out an energon crystal from his subspace and I peeked out at him.

"Come on! It's our guy, can't you tell?" Jack said and they all put away their weapons.

"We're sorry." Chromia apologized as I was picked up and everyone else had an apology written on their faces.

"Don't blame them, Prime. I was attacked earlier tonight on an open highway by a big rig. One that bore a striking resemblance to you." Agent Fowler said.

"Well, it's obviously not this guy because he has Wendy." Anna said. "Either you managed to piss off this other guy or his choice of vehicle is fucking ironic in this situation."

"So, someone that had a truck that looked just like Daddy tried to kill you?" I asked Agent Fowler and he nodded.

"He tried to knock me off the road and then bump me off a bridge." Agent Fowler said and my eyes widened. Then his phone rang. "Fowler. What? That's not possible! I can tell you sure as there are 50 stars on my star-bangled shorts it isn't him! Alden Military Base is under attack by Optimus Prime."

"The truck?" Jack guessed.

"The bot." Agent Fowler said.

"Does Optimus have an evil twin by any chance?" Zach asked.

"I dunno. But the real guy is standing right in front of us." Michael said as I was put down beside of them. Mama had come into the room by then with Lilly.

"I know you were being chased by a truck that looked like Optimus, but I think you owe me an apology for waking Lilly from her nap, Agent Fowler." Mama said as Lilly giggled and babbled. "It'll take her forever to go back to bed now."

"Sorry, Arcee. But I needed help or else I would've been flattened inside of a car at the bottom of a ravine." Agent Fowler said.

"I knew that truck who supposedly tried to knock you off the bridge wasn't Optimus anyway." Mama said. "I talked with him through the bond about 3 times while he was gone with Wendy."

"So we have you and me to have as witnesses and can object against the general." I said.

"We must go now. This imposter may be harming innocent humans." Dad said. Everyone but Mama and Ratchet went out and I got a message from Kathy.

**Kathy Ravenclaw: We outta tampons and low on pads. Run to the store with someone and get some for me.**

**Me: What's the magic word? ;)**

**Kathy Ravenclaw: Fuck you! t(o.o)t**

**Me: Lol! XD I got you, can you deal with tp for now?**

**Kathy Ravenclaw: As long as the trip is quick.**

**Kathy Ravenclaw: Oh and get some Advil, we out.**

**Me: Yes sir! *salutes***

**Kathy Ravenclaw: You crazy, bitch.**

**Me: I know, but you love me anyway! ^.^**

"Kathy said that we need to run to the store so we can get her some more pads and load up on tampons." I said.

"Oh god, she's on her period?" Michael asked with a worried expression and I nodded while smiling evily. "Well shit, keep her far away from me!" Michael said as he walked away.

"Don't forget me." William said as he followed Michael and I laughed. "She hits you more and she tried to throw things at my crotch."

"She's gonna be using tp for now so if you wanna avoid her, then come with me to the store." I said and they both turned around and walked towards me.

"We're coming!" They both said and picked me up by the arms.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed and then kicked my legs around. "Put me down! My legs aren't broken!"

"Well, it still beats walking by alot." Michael said and they both set me down.

"Mama, can you take us to town real quick?" I asked.

"Sure, sweetspark." Mama said and turned to Ratchet. "Can you hold Lilly?"

"No. Do I look like a sparkling-sitter?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Hold her." Mama said in a stern tone and gave Ratchet a glare. I laughed at Ratchet's facial expression and Lilly squealed as she raised her arms out to him.

"It seems like she wants you to hold her, Ratch." Michael teased and he hid behind me as Ratchet took Lilly and glared at him. "Ok, ok, hiding behind the short girl!"

"He'll only move me outta the way and then get you." I say as we walk down where Mama already transformed. William got on first, me second and Michael last trying not to fall off. Ratchet decided to bridge us closer to town so it wouldn't be much of a ride. Once we got out of the bridge, it closed and Mama drove off.

"I seriously feel like I'm gonna fall off!" Michael said as we stopped at a stoplight.

"If you fall off, don't pull me down with you." I joked as I tried to scoot forward a little more for him. "Now I know what a sardine feels like."

"I can't move up anymore or else, I may accidentally move the handles." William said and I laughed at the way he was sitting. William had to scrunch up in the front so we could have enough room up here. I held onto his waist as we entered Jasper and Michael held onto me. It tickled a little as he held me and I could tell he was trying not to squeeze me too hard.

We made it to the store and Mama parked in one of the closest spots. We walked in and wandered through the store until we came upon the feminine aisles. We walked through the aisles and finally found the stuff that we needed.

"If only standing here wasn't a problem." Michael said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"How is it that you have a problem being in the feminine aisle and William doesn't?" I asked Michael as his face turned bright red.

"At least I man up and I would do anything for you, Wendy." William said and I hid my blush with my hair. "But what kind of tampons does she use?"

"Kathy doesn't use tampons unless we're outta pads." I said. "And even then, Anna uses tampons and she uses the medium good brand like these." I picked up a box of tampons.

"So, what kind of pads?" Michael asked and averted his gaze to the floor.

"The same brand name, just large so they fit our bodies." I said and picked out a pack. "Plus, they're for night-time use and Kathy will use tampons if they're the same brand. These kind are the best." We grabbed the stuff that we needed and finally moved out of that aisle, much to Michael's delight. We walked over to the medicine aisle. I found a large bottle of Advil and Michael handed me a bottle of Period Relief Advil. I couldn't decide which to get for Kathy, so I called her to pick out what she wanted.

"Hey. We got the pads and tampons, but I see a bottle of Advil and Period Relief Advil. I don't know which one you liked better and which one to get." I said.

_"I guess we can try the Period Relief Advil for now and see if it works."_ Kathy said. "_Just hurry because my stomach cramps are hurting me and you won't believe what the Autobots seen at the military base."_

"Ok. We'll be back soon." I said and hung up. I grabbed the Period Reflef Advil and went to go pay with William and Michael. It took us a while because the line was so long. It felt like forever until we finally paid for the stuff and got out of there. I gave Michael the shopping bag as my phone rang and we walked out of the store.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Wendy, I spotted the imposter in town and he's around the store."_ Mama said from over her comm link. "_Stay inside of the store until I get back from checking around-AH!"_

"Mama? Hello?" I said as the line went dead. Something was wrong.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" William asked and then we were all of a sudden blinded by lights.

"What the hell?" Michael said as I closed my eyes and heard a transforming sound. Just then, I was roughly picked up by the waist and heard William shout. I heard the transforming noise again and squealed as I felt myself being flung back into a seat.

"No!" I heard Mama shout and I opened my eyes. I was inside of a truck with William and I knew that this truck wasn't Dad.

"Help!" William and I shouted as the truck started to drive away with us.

"Let us out!" I screamed and beat agaisnt the window, but it did nothing.

"Who are you and what're you doing?" William asked as he banged his fist against the window.

"Lights out." Dad's voice echoed around us before something hit me on the back of the head and I was out.

**No ones POV**

No one really saw it coming but Arcee. She watched in horror as she rounded the corner in vehicle form as the imposter tranformed with Wendy and William and drove away.

"We have to help them!" Michael said as he climbed on Arcee. "Call base for back up! He has Wendy! And William."

"I know!" Arcee snapped and tried to call, but all she got was static. "Scrap! He rammed me into the wall when I was trying to warn you guys and now my comm link won't work!"

"What do we do now? Which way did they go?" Michael asked. While Arcee was trying to contact base, they lost track of where the truck went and it disappeared.

"I don't know. We have to go back." Arcee said and she drove as fast as she could to the base.

"Good because I really need to drop this off to Kathy." Michael said as he held onto the bag for dear life.

"Do you really care about giving that bag to Kathy more than me telling the rest of the team that my daughter and her friend have been kidnapped by the fake Optimus!?" Arcee shouted as she drove faster.

"You never had to stick with her alot on her periods. She hits me way more than she regularly does when she's off her period!" Michael said to his defense. "Plus, her mood swings are terrible and then she's usually out for blood!" There was no more talk after that as Arcee made her way towards the opening in the wall of the base. Arcee drove in and transformed just as Agent Fowler got done telling them what the general said from over the phone.

"The imposter ambushed me at the store and he kidnapped Wendy and William!" Arcee said and the remaining Outcasts gasped.

"What? No!" Kathy said as Michael ran up the stairs.

"He did and he tried to get me, but he missed me." Michael said and he handed the bag to Kathy. "There's your stuff. Be thankful I had it."

"I may be worried for my friends, but thank you! I'll be back in a flash." Kathy said and ran to the bathroom.

"What're we gonna do? And who took them?" Zach asked. "If he doesn't have an evil twin, then who's the giant?"

"They actually did it. Those butchers managed to crack the code!" Ratchet snarled as his eyes filled with hate.

"You don't think who it is that I think it is, do you?" Anna asked as she held Zach's hand.

"M.E.C.H." Optimus growled as he comforted his sparkmate as she hugged him and tried not to cry from losing their child to M.E.C.H.

**Wendy POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache and my mouth was dry.

"Please tell me I slipped on a piece of ice or something." I groaned and looked around. William and I were still in the truck and he was just now trying to break the door open.

"Whoever you are, you're gonna pay for hurting us and kidnapping us!" William shouted and tried to break the window with his foot. Then I noticed that we weren't in Jasper anymore.

"William, where are we?" I asked as William stopped kicking at the window.

"I don't know, Wendy." William said and we entered a building through a tunnel. As we entered the building, I saw a few people standing in various places in the room and what looked like a large computer with a chair in the middle of the room. The truck made it's way towards the computer and parked a few feet in front of it. Before I could blink, the door opened and I was roughly dragged out of the truck.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" I screamed and tried to run, but the person held me back.

"Let me go! Who are you!?" William shouted as he tried to fight them off. As I watched him, I realized who they are. The suits were a familiar green and the masks that made them seem terrifying made them hard to forget.

"M.E.C.H." I said and was dragged with William over to the computer.

"Sir, any parallax or latency issues?" one of the M.E.C.H. soldiers asked Silas, who was sitting in the chair.

"The tele-presence interface performed flawlessly. In vehicular and robot mode." Silas said with happiness and noticed us as we came into his vision. "And it picked up our guests. It's nice to see you alive from our last encounter, Wenzday. William, you're looking well." Silas did something on the controls that made the truck turn into robot mode.

"What do you want with us, you fucking bastard!?" William shouted and tried to break free from the soldier's grip.

"You seem to be on the protective side, don't you, William?" Silas said and smirked at William's rage. "You two must still be dating, aren't you? And that's not a way to speak to your girlfriend's father."

"We're not dating anymore, Silas." I snarled.

"Why not? You were both together for two years last time I checked." Silas said with mock confusion.

"We were together for two years until you started hurting me and I had to break up with him." I growled. "I couldn't risk you hurting him and I was so afraid because of you!" I wanted to break down and cry. Silas was messing with my emotions already and I really couldn't take it with William here. I couldn't let Silas hurt William.

"What a shame." Silas said without a care and looked at William. "I wouldn't blame you for thinking that. This shrimp would never be able to beat me in a fight."

"Even if I wouldn't win against fighting you, I'm still more of a man than you ever were. My father taught me to hit men who hit women. I've been wanting to hit you ever since I found out that you were hitting Wendy! The only thing that stopped me from doing so was Wendy when she begged me not to for my safety. I only did it because I still loved her, even after we broke up." William said and I stared at him with heartbreak written all over my face. "I still love her and it's all your fault that we broke up and that you ruined her life! You killed your wife! You killed your youngest daughter! And you raped your oldest daughter! You're a fucking jackass father!"

"Oh please, I already heard all of that from Wenzday before." Silas said and chuckled a little. "Of course, she got her punishment for saying that stuff."

"You won't lay a hand on her now, fucktard. You'll have to go through me first." William said and my eyes lit up in fear.

"William, don't!" I say and try to break free so I could get him to run with me away from here. To run away from the fear I had in this room. To run away from the inevitable. "Please, just don't get more involved." But he was already too involved. William can't get out of this without a miracle. Something beeped on the scanner and Silas went to check it out. I saw Bumblebee and Elita on the computer screen.

"The Autobots are persistant. Time to meet their match." Silas said with an evil smirk and sat back down in the chair. He activated the robot and panic finally stepped in.

"No! Please don't hurt them!" I screamed and tried to wiggle free, but it did nothing but restrain me more. "Please, just let us go and destroy the robot! Don't hurt my family!" I felt a few tears shed from my face as the robot transformed and drove out of the building.

"They are not your family. I am your family, Wenzday! Machines cannnot love." Silas said and he still controlled the robot. "Give them a front row seat." We were forced forward and brought to our knees as Silas made the robot go up to Bee and Elita.

"You can't do this! You asshole!" William shouted and was being restrained by a bunch of M.E.C.H soldiers.

"What is that other robot's name?" Silas asked as he motioned toward Elita. I zipped my lip and didn't say a word as I glared at him. "If that's how you're going to play, then fine." Silas turned to his soldiers holding William and one slapped William across the face. William cried out and I gasped.

"Her name is Elita!" I shouted and held back the tears the best I could as Silas smirked. "Leave him alone!"

"Now this is easy." Silas said. "Keep them quiet." A hand was put over my mouth as Silas turned on his microphone. I tried to scream, but the M.E.C.H. soldiers made sure no sound was heard from me or William.

"Bumblebee, Elita, be on your guard. My double could be anywhere." I guess Silas managed to disguise his voice so they wouldn't recognize his real voice. Bumblebee beeped something and Elita kept quiet. "I'm sorry. What?"

"_Get him!"_ Elita yelled and they attacked. But they weren't lucky and Silas knocked them out. I could only watch with tears slowly falling down my face as each and everyone of the Autobots were taken down. It felt like forever, but Silas finally got to Dad.

"Optimus Prime. We meet again." Silas said.

"The deception ends here, Silas." Dad said and held his guns up.

"Does it? Aren't you wondering what I did with the two humans I had? One really wants to speak to you." Silas said and waved his hand. The hand left my mouth and I was shoved forward. "Say hello, Wenzday. It may be the last time you'll hear from him."

"Daddy, help! He has William!" I shouted and then was dragged back by my hair. I yelled at the tugging and the M.E.C.H. soldiers held me back with William. "Daddy!"

"You will let my daughter go!" Dad yelled and charged.

"She was mine first! You can't take her away from me again!" Silas yelled and he made the robot charge. They started the fight of the dads. I watched as Dad tried to fight against himself.

"But she will never love you the same after what you did to her in the past!" Dad shouted and they both kept fighting until Dad kicked Silas into a building and made it explode.

"My robot chassis possess all of your strength, speed and firepower. Add my extensive combat training and M.E.C.H. has clearly achieved the perfect meld between man and machine." Silas said as he made his robot shimmy up the drainpipe of a building and still fight Dad on the roof with their swords. Dad seemed to be winning until Silas stuck his sword in Dad's abdomen and I gasped in horror. "But the key difference between you and me...my body can't feel pain!" Silas pushed the sword deeper in Dad's body and he cried out.

"No stop it, Silas!" I yelled and cried as Dad fell to the ground. "Please, don't hurt him!"

"This is just the beginning. Imagine an army of transforming robots. No one will stand against the newly rebooted M.E.C.H." Silas said and then was punched in the face by William. I gasped and looked to see that he had managed to move farther aside and knocked out the soldiers holding him.

With the soldiers holding me, I twisted my leg back and swept him out from under his feet. He let me go and I turned to the other guy and head-butted him. Then I turned to the other guy and punched him in the neck and he was out along with the other soldier. I heard a cry of pain and I saw William fall to the ground as Silas beat him.

"No!" I yelled and ran towards him. I tried kicking him in the bend of his knee, but he was too fast and shoved me aside. "Leave William alone! Just hit me!" I watched as Silas punched William one last time before he was out. I crawled on my knees to him and shook him.

"That was easy." Silas smirked and I glared at him.

"William, wake up!" I yelled and shook him by the shoulders, but he was down for the count. "Please! You have to get outta here!"

"I don't think he can hear you, Wendy bird." Silas smirked and I glared at him again.

"You're a dickhead!" I yelled and ran at him. I know punching him alot in the chest won't work, but I was angry at him for hurting William. "I swear I'll kill you!" Silas then grabbed my arms and threw me backwards and I landed on my back.

"You have the same fiery attitude as your mother. I admire that. But you're still no threat to me, little girl. I created you by pure accident. You were never meant to exist." SIlas said and I let out silent tears. "I made the choice to stay and keep you as my own and I gave up everything I had made for myself for you. I'm your elder, you're to respect me. And to kill me? Please, what hope can a child like you have of defeating me? Your own father?"

Silas was right. How am I ever gonna defeat him? Hw knows how to fight and what do I know? I can barely take care of myself without having to slip into a depression. Silas was always gonna haunt me in my dreams and wherever my friends are. I can't protect them and I can't keep them from getting hurt. What kind of friend am I?

I let the tears slip down my face as I cried. I still had no idea why Silas wants me, but I know he wants me to be like him. I couldn't win. I can't take him down, not by a long shot. He was right. There is no hope-

No! That one word echoed loudly in my head. NO! I can't tell myself this lie. I frowned and opened my eyes. I let one more silent tear slip out as I glared at Silas. I may not be able to take Silas down, but I sure as hell can make a distraction. I took a piece of pole in my hand and a piece of a beer bottle in my other hand that were lying on the floor near me.

"You may have created me, but you were never my father." I said and threw the pole piece at him and charged. Silas blocked from the pole, but he didn't move in time for me to hit him with the beer bottle. He was down for the count. "You may have been at one point in my life, but not any more" I gave Silas a kick in the balls and he yelled in pain before I broke the beer bottle over his head.

"Fathers are kind!" I said and I punched him in the face. "Fathers protect you!" I gave Silas another punch to the face and a knee to the gut.

"Fathers raise you!" I yelled and swore I started seeing red in my vision. Using the broken end of the beer bottle, I stabbed Silas as he tried to punch me and he yelled in pain. "I was protected by the social services! I was raised by my friends! They're my family along with the Autobots and the base is our home! You won't touch them anymore! And you won't hurt them anymore!"

I stalled in my attack as Silas grimaced in pain. My feet were suddenly swiped out from under me and I hit the floor. Then, Silas is the one hitting me. I curled back into a ball as he hit me and tried to ignore the pain.

"It will take alot more than that to take me down, little girl! No one will stop me from achieving my goal!" Silas said and he uncurled me from my ball. I noticed a hand tap him on the shoulder and when Silas looked, he got a punch to the face. Then he got another punch from behind me. I was grabbed from behind and hoisted up and I seen Agent Fowler as the first guy who punched Silas. Agent Fowler pushed me back along with whoever had me.

"William, you and Wendy stay back!" Agent Fowler ordered and William pulled me away.

"Wendy, are you ok?" William asked and I nodded. "I saw what you did. You were amazing out there."

"Really?" I asked and he nodded. Then we both watched as Agent Fowler and Silas continued their fight. Agent Fowler tried to punch Silas, but he missed and was knocked to the ground.

"Ex-military?" Agent Fowler asked as they made battle stances.

"Special Tactics. You?" Silas asked and I remembered how he said he trained in Special Tactics back when I was little. That was where Silas taught me how to defend myself from strangers. Agent Fowler managed to land a few punches on Silas.

"Army Rangers." Agent Fowler said proudly and tried to get more hits, but missed.

"Retired, clearly." Silas smirked and Agent Fowler tried to get him again.

"I may be out of shape, but I-AH!" Agent Fowler got punched in the jaw and sent back. But he refused to give up like I did and still tried to get him. Agent Fowler was finished by the time Silas kicked him in the face and he was down. "It's like this, Si. I don't need to bust you up, I just need to buy Prime a little more time. We all did." Agent Fowler said that last part about all off us and Silas ran back to the chair. Dad was back up and beating the robot as Silas was trying to regain control of the fight.

"No! No!" Silas yelled as nothing worked and I cheered.

"Go, Daddy! I know you can do it!" I yelled. "Kick that fake robot's ass to the ground!" Silas looked back and glared at me and I did the same to him. Then the building shook and I looked up to see the fake crash through the roof.

"No! NO!" Sials yelled and I gasped.

"Look out!" I yelled and covered my mouth. Why would I warn him? The fake smashed into the ground as I watched Silas duck and get out of the way in time. I was relieved and then taken aback. Why was I relieved? The dust and stuff made me close my eyes as Agent Fowler tried to cover me and William.

"Agent Fowler? Wendy, William?" Dad's voice said from above and I smiled at him.

"You did it, Daddy!" I yelled and I could tell he was smiling behind that mask. I also noticed something out of the corner of my eye move. I looked and saw Silas being assisted with a possibly broken leg by two other M.E.C.H. soldiers. He gave me a glare so cold, it made me shiver. Then they were gone as the dust settled more over that area.

"That would be our boys. I'd advise you get back to base with the kids, Prime. I'll handle Uncle Sam." Agent Fowler said and I hugged him.

"Thank you for saving us." I said and he hugged me back.

"Your welcome. Not bad for a retired guy, huh?" Agent Fowler joked and I giggled. "Go up that ladder and you'll reach your father. Your real fatehr." I smiled at him. I guess he heard me when I took my stand. William and I got back up and bridged back to base with the other Autobots. As they were tended to their wounds, William and I got our cuts and bruises checked out by Ratchet and headed to the showers.

"Wendy, may is there something wrong?" Dad asked as I got done brushing my hair. Mama went to get Lilly some more energon and I was brushing my hair.

"I guess. I find it kinda funny that you were a victim of alien identity theft." I said and sighed. "You heard everything through Nemesis Prime, right?" I asked and he picked me up and held me close.

"Yes and I am proud of you for standing up for everyone." Dad said and I smiled a little. But the smile was gone when I remembered what I shouted ot Silas before he could get crushed.

"But I warned Silas before he could ever get crushed. And I was relieved when he moved in time. Why did I do that?" I asked. "I wanted to kill him when he hurt William and I just wanted him gone out of my life, but I warned him and he's still alive. Why do I want him dead and still want him alive?"

"I do not know for sure, Wendy." Dad said.

"Is it still because I want him to love me again? Is it because I still love him?" I asked and started to cry. "I love you, too, but I still want him to love me! I tried to be the best daughter I could when he got fired from his old job, but he never was the same! It was all my fault!"

"No, no, Wendy. Do not blame yourself for this." Dad said as he cradled me. "Whatever happened that made him lose his job in the past made him into a monster. He does not deserve you anymore. And I still love you no matter what you say."

"B-but, I thought if I s-said that you w-wouldn't want me anymore." I said and he wiped away a tear,

"Never. I am not like Silas. I will not yell at you unless you have done something very bad. I will only discipline you when you need it. I will not go overboard like SIlas has done." Dad said and pet my head. "I will never leave you. Just remember that. No go to sleep, my child. You have had a long day today."

"Ok. Goodnight, Daddy." I yawned and hugged him. "I love you, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Wendy." Dad said and I let myself fall asleep.

**I seriously hope you all love this chapter. When Wendy was battling Silas on her own, how many people recognzed that scene? It was from Teen Titans and if you haven't seen it, then I have the link right here. I give credit for finding that video to Allspark Princess, she found it, not me.**

/watch?v=SXkumccuKxA

**Anyway, I have to get Mysteries in New York City back into the works, so I hope you all love this chapter! I made Silas live because he and Wendy still have unfinished business to take care of...**

**And next chapter is where Grill takes place and it's also the episode where Wendy goes back to court for the last time and for her verdict. Stay tuned for more.**

**Please read, review and no flames please! :)**


	39. Moment of Truth

**Hey people! Time for a new chapter. In this one, you get to see the the end of the trial and see whether or not Vince and Brianna go to jail for what they did to Wendy. Then the next chapter will be the Outcasts celebrating one of their birthdays!**

**I was supposed to already have at least two Outcasts' birthdays up a while ago, but it slipped my mind. So I'll have to skip Zach's and Anna's birthday for a few reasons. One is that they're hardly around me anymore in real life and two is that I never had time to go to their actual parties. It makes me feel bad that I can't include their parties, but it has to be that way.**

**Are you surprised that I let Silas live than die? I have a good reason for doing it and you'll find out eventually. Plus, I may have to switch a few episodes around in the second season of Transformers Prime and the third season so it can make sense in my story line. Don't hate me for screwing with the timeline, but I have to if you guys want epicness! Anyway, you want to see whether or not Vince and Brianna get their asses thrown in jail, so onto the story!**

**I own: My OC's**

**Zaqn123 owns: her OC's**

**Kitcat-Writer-of-Skies owns: her OC's**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**Wendy POV**

Today's the day. Today's the day I'll find out whether or not I'll go to jail or Vince and Brianna will go instead.

I'm so nervous right now. I hardly realized that I'm nibbling on my nails. I'm not biting hard enough to chew them completely off, but I just can't quit doing it. I know I shouldn't be so nervous, but I had a feeling that something bad is gonna happen later on today. I don't know why, but I just feel it.

"Wendy? Is something wrong?" Dad asked as he hovered over me. I guess I stood still at one point from pacing the floor and I stopped in the middle of the floor biting my nails. I took my nails out of my mouth and stepped on Dad's hand as he bent down to let me on.

"Yeah. I'm afraid that something bad is gonna happen later today while at the trial." I admitted in fear and hugged onto his thumb. Dad carefully pet me on the head with his other finger. "I think it may be my nerves getting the best of me, but I can't shake the feeling. Why do you have to go with Agent Fowler?"

"Because he may need my assistance in proving that we were not in control of the recent events that happened." Dad explained. He was going with Agent Fowler to brief General Bryce on what happened before with the Decepticons and whatnot. "Agent Fowler promised that he will be quick with General Bryce and I promise that I will make it to see what happens. I will always be there for you, even if you cannot see me."

"I love you, Daddy!" I said and hugged his face when he brought me close. "But I'm still scared. I don't want you to leave me alone."

"You will not be alone, Wendy. You have Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet and all of the others to watch after you. They will not let anything bad happen to you." Dad said and gently stroked my hair. I leaned into the touch and tried to get rid of the anxiety within me. "I will make it back to the trial before it ends. That is a promise."

"Ok. I love you, Daddy." I said once more and he gently patted my head.

"Hey, Wendy! Come check this out!" William shouted from below over towards the corner. He ran back into the room as I looked at Dad.

"Onward, my noble steed!" I yelled and pointed a finger in the air. Dad chuckled and shook his head as we went out into the main room.

Almost all of the bots and all of the humans were there sitting or standing around the room. Mama was holding Lilly as my sister babbled in her sparkling talk and Elita was patting her on the head. Kathy was laughing as hard as she could and her face nearly turned red. The other Outcasts were laughing at her because she was laughing. William was holding Oliver and Ironhide was laughing a little at Lilly for some reason.

"What did you need to show me, William?" I asked and he gave me a smile. The rest of the Autobots were smiling and I wonder what's so funny about this.

"You'll love this! Lilly apparently likes Oliver, see?" William said as he walked over to where Mama bent down to put Lilly on the floor and put my cat down.

Oliver mewled at William as he walked towards Ratchet at the other side of the room and started to follow him. Lilly squealed and then turned to her front and started to crawl after Oliver, babbling along the way. Oliver picked up the pace as Lilly started to chase him and tried to get to William. Chromia picked William up so Oliver couldn't get him and my cat mewled.

Lilly finally reached Oliver and stopped to sit on her bottom. She giggled at Oliver and he turned to her with a mewl. Oliver rubbed up against her hand and then fell over like he did at my feet, begging to have his stomach rubbed. Lilly laughed at Oliver and reached out to pet him as he mewled again.

"Be careful, Lilly." Mama said with a smile as the others laughed at what just happened. I can't hold back my laughter any longer as Lilly pet Oliver and he jumped up in her lap. My cat is so spoiled!

"Oliver, you're spoiled rotten!" I laughed as he mewled at me and looked at me with big blue eyes. "Hey, Daddy, put me down real quick."

Dad bent over and let me hop off his hand as I watched my sister play with my cat.

"Oh, Oliver! Come here, silly kitty kitty!" I called and beckoned him to come over. Oliver mewled and jumped off of Lilly's lap. He made his way towards me and Lilly chirped in confusion as Oliver left her. Then she got on her hands and knees and started to crawl towards Oliver. I laughed and bent down. "Hurry, Oliver! Hurry, hurry!"

Oliver meowed and quickened his pace. Lilly chirped again and let out a squeal as she also went faster. She went as fast as she could crawl and I remember seeing some babies who could crawl as fast as she can sometimes. I laughed harder as Lilly chased Oliver and then picked him up as he finally reached me. Oliver meowed again and snuggled to me as I held him and still laughed my ass off at him.

"I knew you would like that!" William said as he laughed. "Damn, that baby can crawl!"

"I had no idea she could crawl until now." I said as Lilly stopped at me. "Good job, Lilly! I don't think I could've crawled that fast when I was a baby."

Lilly giggled and then carefully pet me on the head and did her best to pet Oliver while she was at it. I put Oliver down and hugged Lilly as she carefully hugged me back. I guess Mama kept telling Lilly enough times to be careful with us humans and other animals that are around here because she's careful with eveything she touches.

"I know. She's growing too fast." Mama said as she crossed the floor to pick Lilly up after our hug ended. "I need to get her bracelet back on for the trial today. I'll be right back."

Mama disappeared with Lilly into the hallway and I felt all of my fears come back now that Mama said that. I'm going to the trial without Dad for a while before he returns and I may possibly get thrown in jail. I started biting my nails again and then noticed Dad looking at me. I took my nails out of my mouth and gave Dad an apologetic look.

"Everything will be alright, Wendy." Dad said as he picked me up. I sighed and nodded as Agent Fowler came out of the elevator.

"Let's get a move on, Prime. You know I want to get to that trial as much as you do." Agent Fowler said as he made his way down the stairs. Agent Fowler was kind enough to stay and be there for me at the trial. I was thankful for that.

"I will see you later, Wendy." Dad said as he gently hugged me. Dad set me by the rest of the Outcasts on the catwalk and transformed. Agent Fowler got in and they were both gone within a few minutes.

"Wendy, you've got nothing to be nervous about." Kathy said as she came up to me. I quit nibbling on my nails, (When did I start chewing on them again?) and give her a confused look.

"How do you know I'm nervous?" I asked.

"You always bite your nails whenever you get nervous." Kathy said with a smile and a hand on my shoulder. "I know my best friend inside and out. Even when you're hard to read."

"I'm always hard to read, aren't I?" I asked and she shrugged. "How come you think I may win?"

"Because we may not have been there to see it, but Vince and Brianna are guilty as fuck. We have so much evidence to prove that they're guilty; they can't possibly get away with it." Kathy said and I smiled at her. "Not everybody in this town is that protective of Vince or Brianna. How people still manage to put up with them is beyond me. You'll win this thing and then we can put this all behind us."

"Thanks, Kathy!" I said and hugged her. "You're the best sister from another mister!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I've got some news for you." Zach said as he popped his head into view. "Kate, Kat, Ziarre and Ty are coming to the trial. I think they said Nick may be coming also. That's probably it other than the rest of us."

The rest of the humans and the Outcasts were going as well as all of the Autobots to support me. I can tell that they were all just as anxious as I was to see what was gonna happen at the trial. I know Ironhide and Jazz would be more than happy to throw Vince and Brianna behind bars and leave them there to rot. If they did harm humans, then Vince and Brianna would be stepped on by them.

"They are?" I asked in surprise. I didn't know that they were gonna go to the trial. It surprised me more that Nick was going, too.

"Yeah. Outcasts always have to be there for one another." Michael said as he hugged me and I hugged him back.

"I think most of the students were hoping to get out to watch the trial, but they won't be able to make it because of the teachers lowering their grades and shit like that." Anna said as she crossed her arms. "I had to fake being sick just a little at school yesterday just so I could be out today."

"You guys don't have to miss school for this." I said and Anna playfully smacked me. "Ow."

"We won't let you go through this alone and we sure as hell wanna know what happens first." Anna said and gave me a small hug. "We love you, too."

"I love you guys!" I said and then looked at the time on my phone. It was almost time to go. "I really don't wanna go."

"I don't either, but it gets me out of school." Michael said and Anna slapped him. "Ow! Why!?"

"Because you said something stupid." Anna said and crossed her arms.

I smirked and went to sit down on the couch for whatever the rest of the time. I felt something soft nudge up against my arm and I looked around to see what it was. It wasn't until I heard a mewl is when I looked down and smiled. Oliver was there brushing up against my arm and he gave me the most innocent-looking look a kitten like him could give me.

"Whatcha want, Oliver?" I asked and pet him on the head. He mewled and started purring at the touch. I went back to watching TV as I stopped petting him and then felt him brush up against me again. "What is it?"

Oliver mewled louder and crawled up to my lap. Oliver kept mewling and brushed up against my arm and legs. I laughed as I realized why he wanted my attention so badly. Oliver was demanding me to pet him!

"Is that all you wanted? For me to pet you?" I asked and he mewled and started to purr. Oliver closed his eyes and purred even louder as I pet him under the chin. It was so cute every time I seemed to pause and Oliver mewled impatiently as he nudged my hand. He would go back to calm as soon as I started petting him again and he would purr. "You're too spoiled."

"I know, right? He has you wrapped around his tail." William said as he sat down. I smirked at the comparison he made from 'finger' to 'tail'.

"That's a nice comparison there." I said and felt him put an arm around my shoulders. "Um, you put your arm around me again."

"I know."William said and I gave him a blank stare. He looked at me before putting his arm down. "Alright fine."

William took his arm down and then I heard my alarm sound. I set the alarm for telling us when to leave. I wanted to be there a little earlier than the last time we went there so I don't have as many people stare at me as I enter the building. I was riding with Ratchet on the way up to the courthouse and ride back with Dad when he showed up. If I was going home...

"Wendy?" Ratchet called in confusion. I snapped out of my thoughts and put Oliver down as I got up off the couch.

"Sorry, I was thinking a little too much." I said and ran down the stairs.

I walked over towards Ratchet as he transformed. I climbed into the passenger side seat and Ratchet drove off. The ride over was silent and I felt myself fiddle with my fingers the closer we got to town. Ratchet sensed my nervousness and the seatbelt around me tightened for support. I smiled and quit fiddling with my fingers as I carefully rubbed my hand on the door and the other held the seatbelt. Ratchet activated his holoform as we got into town limits and I had to stop staring at him from the corner of my eyes.

"I promise that you will be ok, Wendy." Ratchet said to comfort me and I leaned over to give him a hug. He hugged me back and we stayed like that for a few moments before someone knocked on my window, scaring the shit outta the both of us. "Who in Primus' name was that!?"

I seen Michael back up before he was hit with the door and continued to walk backwards.

"Sorry, sorry! I wanna live, dammit!" Michael said as he seen Ratchet glare and ran away. I couldn't help but to laugh at the funny shit he pulled. "I'm the gingerbread man!"

"A not-very-edible-or-very-cute gingerbread man." I say to Ratchet and he smiled.

I looked into his aquamarine eyes for a few more seconds before I get out of his vehicle mode. I had chosen something not too dressy to wear, but also not too stay-at-home clothing. I had on a frilly shirt and some low-rise jeans with my Converse. I didn't want to attract more attention than I already have today. As I walked over to the building, I noticed Kathy and William already chatting with Kate, Kat, Ty and Ziarre close by the door.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted them as I walked up the steps and stood by them. "How've you been lately, Ziarre?"

"I'm doing great! I'm so sorry to hear about all of this." Ziarre said. "If it makes you feel better, I believe you. I've heard alot of bad things about Vince from these guys."

"Thank you, sweetie." I said and we both hugged. "You guys didn't have to skip school just to see me lose today."

"Wendy, you're gonna win this thing or so help me God I'll make sure those judges see it!" Kat said as she raised her fists to make her look more threatening. It just made her look more funny than threatening.

"Yeah, and we wouldn't ditch on a fellow Outcast. This means alot to you and we can actually tell the truth whenever we hear the rumors around school." Ty said and then scowled at the ground. "You should've heard what some people were saying one time about you. They said something about you having your own secret stash of drugs."

"That's a lie. The only time anyone would ever see me high would be whenever I eat too much sugar." I say, trying to lighten up the mood a little bit. It worked just a little bit as it brought smiles to their faces.

"Like that one time the other Halloween in Troy?" William asked as he smiled at the memory. "I'll be honest, you were pretty crazy out there with Kathy. I think some people were thinking that you two went off the deep end. I can't blame them for thinking that."

"Oh be quiet! You and Michael were just as bad." Kathy said as she playfully punched him in the arm. William laughed and then I noticed some more people coming in.

"Can we go inside? I'd rather have people staring at me from the back rather than staring at me in the face." I said and they nodded.

We all went to sit down somewhere on a bench in the hallway. Some of the Autobots holoforms were hanging out near the bathroom or sitting down on a bench near the bathroom. I was once again reminded about Dad not being here and I felt an empty feeling. I didn't know why I felt like something bad was gonna happen later. But what worried me more was that Vince would be able to get the jury to plead me guilty of all the shit he done.

"Vince is here." William said, his voice full of poison.

I looked at where he was glaring at and I seen Vince come inside with his dad. They both had smug grins on their faces as they walked over to a guy standing in the far corner of the room. I could tell that they were up to something when Vince's dad kept looking around and over his shoulder. What were they up to?

"They're up to something." I said as they all walked away to the boys restroom. "I can feel it. That's probably what my gut has been telling me since I left this morning."

"I can tell that they're up to something, but what makes you think that they have to do with your bad feeling?" Ty asked.

"Because Vince was the one who tried to hurt me and he's gonna do everything he can to get me put in jail rather than the other way around." I said and looked back at the boys bathroom door. "Vince will do anything he can to get what he wants. And the bad feeling comes when something just doesn't feel right."

"Let's go inside." William said as he took my hand and they all walked with me into the room.

We had a few minutes to spare, so we all just stayed in the front where I was supposed to sit. The others soon came into the room and sat down in good seats. Other people started to enter after them and the seats started to fill. I guess the Outcasts weren't lying; it's a court case that no one wanted to miss.

The Outcasts with me had to go snatch a seat before they were forced to stand to watch the case. I watched as a few more people started to show up and I noticed a familiar face through the crowd. Once he spotted me, he walked over to me.

"Hey, Wendy." Nick said and stood by me. "This place is getting pretty packed. Usually you don't see this courtroom packed like this."

"Hi. I guess it's because someone messed with the cheif of police's boy and he wants everyone to know that they won against the helpless sap that tried to win the case." I said and Nick carefully took my hand.

"You'll win this thing." Nick said and gave my hand a gentle squeeze, which I blushed at. "I never really liked Vince in the first place. Plus, I lost all respect for him and his friends. We may be breaking up our band."

"You don't have to break up your band just because of me!" I say, tearing my hand away from his. "You guys are amazing and I don't think that there's anyone else out there who can play instruments just as good."

"Don't worry, some other people in Glee Club can play pretty decent and they sing a little better than the other guys." Nick said and I felt a little relaxed. "We may have an extra spot for you if you wanna join."

'Thanks, Nick. But I'll probably have to check with my dad first before I agree on that." I said and then noticed that the seats in the back were starting to fill up. "You better get a seat. You don't wanna have to get kicked out for standing and skip school for nothing."

"I'll be fine. I'd rather stand outside waiting for you than be in school doing nothing." Nick said and I blushed again.

"You may want to listen to her, sonny." Karen said as she and Miranda walked up. "No one wants to stand for that long of a time."

"Hey, Karen." I said and gave her a handshake. "Is it really almost time for it to start?"

"Yes, we have about five minutes." Karen said and looked around the room. "Where's your father?"

"He had to go with his friend for an emergency meeting, but they'll be here sometime after the case starts." I explained. "I'm kinda nervous without him here. I had this feeling that something bad would happen."

"Don't worry. We have more than enough evidence to prove that Vince and Brianna are guilty. They won't win this case." Karen said. "If anything, the only thing they'll win is a trip to juvie. You've got this, Wendy."

"Thank you, Karen." I say and hug her. She hugged me back and then let go so Miranda could give me a hug.

"I'll be one of the first ones to take them in." Miranda said as she pulled away from our hug. "I've had it with Vince getting away with everything and Brianna making fun of other girls. You'll have my vote."

"Thanks, Miranda." I say and notice the judge come in. "I think it's starting."

"I better go stand or something. Good luck, Wendy." Miranda said and waved goodbye as she walked away.

Soon, the judge had everyone stand and then the whole thing got started.

"Vince, you have been charged for sexual assult on Wenzday Estrada, not once, but two times within the same week. Do you deny this?" Karen asked Vince as he stood there with a cool expression.

"Yes. She was the one coming onto me." Vince lied and I really wanted to bust out and scream that he was guilty. "I was trying to get her off of me when she tried to get me to use drugs. I told her I didn't do that, but she tried again before hitting me with a metal object."

"Objection! Your honor, there was no metal object found inside or outside of Vince's car or around the area."

"We have no evidence of this metal object because Miss Estrada may have thrown it somewhere else in her time of escape." Vince's attorney said. "For all we know, someone in her family could have hidden it for her."

"Overruled, you may proceed." the judge said and Karen turned to me.

"Wendy, you were charged with attacking an innocent and drug use. Do you deny this?" Karen asked.

"Yes. Vince used the drug on me and I tried to defend myself from him assulting me." I say.

"She's a liar!" Vince shouted and the judge pounded his gavel.

"Order in the court! Vince, you will be put in contempt of court if you have another outburst like that. You may proceed, Miss Estrada" the judge said and I took a few deep breaths.

"I did my best to defend myself from being attacked by Vince that night once I found out what he was really up to. Vince used the drug on me and my family found me by that time."

"Your honor, we can obviously see that Wenzday was attacked by Vince that night by the way she was found." Karen said and I felt my stomach doing flips. "Her parents found her with Vince trying to take off her clothes and she was weak."

"But we have no evidence of that, your honor." Vince's attorney said.

"But we have evidence that Vince had tried to attack Wenzday last week by the vending machines." Karen said and my stomach calmed down just a little. She had a good point to that one.

"Wenzday may have been attacked by Vince by the vending machines, but who knows if she was acting that night Vince 'assulted' her." Vince's attorney said. "Wenzday has been in plays before and is known as one of Jasper High's most talented actors. Who knows if this was all just an act to get attention?"

Oh God. He actually had a good point there. I forgot about me being an actress. I've seen a few times where actors manage to weasel their way out of court, even though they had evidence that proved them guilty. I know I'm innocent, but what if they judge me to be the actress who would get out by seeming innocent when she's been playing with them? What if they think that I'm acting and guilty even though I'm innocent?

"Wenzday?" Karen said and I snapped back into reality. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I just zoned out for a second." I said and felt my stomach doing even more wild flips than before.

"Do you feel ok?" the judge asked and I nodded.

The door opened and I watched Dad and Agent Fowler walk in. I looked in Dad's eyes and they said for me to be calm. I smiled as he did and Agent Fowler smiled, too. Dad gave me a reassuring smile and I slowly felt myself calm down. Agent Fowler gave me another reassuring smile and I smiled at him. They both stood at the far wall near Nick and I could tell Nick wasn't happy with all of the lies Vince's attorney was saying.

I knew I was safe with them and the rest of my family around me.

"The jury will now choose a verdict." the judge said as Vince's attorney tried to feed him more crap.

The jury walked out and eveyone in the room started to chat. I looked behind me to see Dad and the others walking up to me. I got up and went to hug Dad.

"You made it." I say and bury my face into his shirt. He hugged me back and gently stroked my head.

"I made a promise to you, did I not?" Dad said and I looked up at him. "I never break my promises."

"I love you, Daddy." I say and notice Agent Fowler. "Thanks for coming, Agent Fowler."

"I heard about what this kid did to you. I don't believe a word of what they say." Agent Fowler said and crossed his arms. "After this, I may have some of my friends crack down the real law here so kids like him don't try to do something like that and manage to get away with it. I believe in justice and if these guys down here don't believe in it, I'll make sure someone who does care gets the job."

"Thanks, Agent Fowler." I say and hug him. He hugs me back real quick and then Mama pets my head. Lilly is napping in Elita's arms so Mama can get a break from holding her.

"I still can't believe Vince is trying to say shit when he knows he's gonna hit rock bottom." William said and the other Outcasts agree with him.

"I know. Do you still think he's up to something?" Kate asked and the other Outcasts and Autobots look confused from our private conversation.

"What do you mean by that?" Dad asked and I could tell the others were thinking the same thing.

"We noticed that Vince came in and he wasn't freaking out that he was going to lose. He seemed calm and had this evil smile that practically shouted out that he was up to something." I said. "Either he's hiding the fact that he's scared or he's planning on doing something."

"I have no idea, but he better not be trying to do something." Mama said.

The jury walked back inside the room and everyone went back to where they were seated. Once the jury was seated, the judge stood back up and it was time to find out what my fate was.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge said and I felt like I had to throw up for some reason. Karen gave me a reassuring smile that only helped me a little bit.

"We have not, your honor. We do not have a unanimous verdict." one of the jurors say and I felt myself freeze in my seat.

What? The jury didn't reach a unanimous verdict? The only possible reason why they didn't make a unanimous verdict was because some of the jurors may believe in Vince after all. They don't care for an Outcast like me, but a boy who lived here all his life. I should have known that they would choose Vince over me.

"Undecided? Well...we'll take a ten minute break for you to decide and for everyone to take a quick break." the judge said and used his gavel. I felt myself start to deflate like a balloon until I heard Karen call my name.

"Wendy?" she said and I looked at her.

"I'm ok. But why didn't they reach a verdict?" I asked. "We have evidence that shows that I'm right."

"I don't know, Wendy. But whoever it is doesn't know what they're doing." Karen said as we both got up.

I walked over to the others and felt myself starting to crumble on the inside.

"I don't get it! They have all of the evidence possible to prove Vince guilty, yet some of the jury still votes for him!" Michael said and looked like he wanted to punch something. "What could possibly make them think that he's the innocent one!?"

"Calm down, tubby. I know this guy deserves an ass whopping, but we're in a court house and someone can arrest you for it." Anna said as we all walked outside.

"Vince and his dad are going off with that guy again." Ty said and pointed out them all going to the bathroom. "Hey, isn't that guy one of the jurors?"

Ty pointed to the same man that Vince and his dad were talking to earlier as they all went to the bathroom. I knew I seen that guy's face somewhere before. Just what we're they up to?

"What's he doing with them?" Kathy asked.

"Something's not right. They're planning something." Mama said as she held Lilly.

"I know, but what?" I said as I stared at the bathroom door.

"I have no idea. But I do want to talk to you about what happened with General Bryce, Wendy." Agent Fowler said and the others turned away. "When I was checking over Silas' file, I noticed that he faked most of everything on his record. He faked his birthday and no one has ever heard of Silas/Leland Bishop."

"I guess that's how he managed to get his way into the army or whatever here." I say and then remember about what the police told me years ago. "Police found me in my old house nearly beaten to death and said that Silas had gotten away. But they found pieces of his car, like he got in a crash, not too far away from where someone last seen him. There was a bad thunderstorm and they think that he went too fast across a curve and then went into the river. Some others say that lightning struck the car because there was a large place where lightning struck by the car pieces and a huge black mark, like something was struck."

"Hm, maybe that's how he got here. Through the storm. Isn't that how you guys got here?" Agent Fowler said as he took in the information and I nodded.

"Yeah, but I didn't care about which story was true about what happened to him. I just wanted to know if he was still alive and not hunting down my friends to kill them as payback." I say and clench my fist. "I was so afraid that he would come back to kill them all in front of me before killing me. I just wanted them to be safe from him. I wanted to keep Prim safe, but I failed."

"You couldn't help what happened to your sister, that was not your fault." Agent Fowler said and put a hand on my shoulder. "And police would be keeping you all safe from Silas. But the only good thing about Silas coming here is that he could never even touch you or the others."

"Yeah, but me not knowing that he was here all this time kept me living in fear for most of the time." I say. "I could barely sleep right because of nightmares and fear that he would come for me in the dark. I would stay brave for the others if Silas was in front of me. But if it were just me and him, I would be cowering on the floor and not fighting back. I almost remind myself of Starscream."

"You're not like that Con. I know so many soldiers who would save their comrades on the field and sacrifice themselves for their safety." Agent Fowler said. "You're just like them. After Silas started to hurt you when you made your stand against him, I had to help distract him from you. I would galdly sacrifice myself for you, kid."

"You know, for someone so tough, you have a soft spot." I say and smirk as he chuckled.

"I know, but we have about 5 minutes until this thing starts back. I better go to the restroom if I don't want to mess up my Star-Spangled shorts." Agent Fowler said and I gave him a look.

"One, ew! Two, I need a snack. I'm starving already." I say and noticed how badly my hand were shaking. I may have forgotten to eat breakfast again this morning before leaving the base.

"Yeah, I'm looking for something to snack on, too." Anna said and Zach nodded in agreement.

We all walked over to the vending machines and picked out what we wanted from there. Zach was the last one to get his snack from the vending machine. As we waited for him to get his snack, I noticed a few very familiar, very I-don't-wanna-see-you-ever-again faces make their way over towards us. Oh no.

"Well, if it isn't the rats who decided to ruin our lives." Brianna said from behind us as we all faced her, Vince, his dad and one of Brianna's friends. "You might as well go home now since you're going to lose. We are the innocent ones and you just try to blame us."

"I oughta take that bullshit and shove it down your throat!" Anna said and raised her fist. "You were the ones who did that to Wendy! You're the guilty ones! But at least we know who the real slut is now."

"You idiots better shut up before I make my dad do something bad." Vince warned us and I noticed that Vince's dad had a smug look on his face.

"You shits better be quiet for your own sake. I like to run things my way in this town and you'll just be thrown in the first cell in prison. Especially you, little girl." Vince's dad said and pointed to me. I gulped and then seen Dad, Ratchet, Jazz and Ironhide walk up.

"The trial will start again soon. Come along, children." Dad said as he gave a hard glare at the 4 asses.

We all made our way past them and I hugged Dad as he led me away from the vending machines. After reassuring Dad that nothing happened to us while we were stalled by the four other people, we all ate our snacks and headed back inside as the crowd did. I sat back down in my seat beside of Karen and then waited for the last few minutes to be over with.

"Alright, we are back." the judge said as he sat down and pounded his gavel. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" Here it comes, the moment of truth.

"No, your honor. The verdict was not unanimous." one of the jurors say. Again!?

"Give us a few minutes, folks." the judge says as he leans into one juror that came up to the front to talk to him. I instantly began to panic.

"Why is it still undecided?" I whispered to Karen.

"I don't know, but I think I know how this case will end." Karen said with a sad look.

That look made me feel more afraid of what was gonna happen. Before I could ask Karen anything else, the judge sat back in his chair and the juror went back to his seat. The judge pounded his gavel and the whispering stopped.

"Sorry about that, folks. We are unable to reach a unanimous verdict once again, so I declare this a mistrial." the judge said and I felt myself freeze. "But Vince and Brianna have been sentenced to 3 weeks suspension from school and Wenzday has 3 weeks of detention in school. Case dismissed."

The judge pounded his gavel and I felt myself crumble on the inside. Vince and Brianna are still free. They do get punished by school means, but they won't be thrown in jail. I guess I can't really complain. I don't get thrown in jail while they roam free. I'm safe from harm. I still get to home with the others.

"Wendy?" Karen asked and I looked at her. "I'm sorry about this."

"Don't be. I'm not going to jail and them walk free. That's all that matters to me." I say and hug her. "Thank you for helping me. You and Miranda both. Just you guys believing in me was enough."

"Your welcome." Karen said as she hugged me back and we split as Dad came up.

"Come on, Wendy. Let's go home." Dad said and put an arm around me in a comforting way.

"Home sounds pretty nice right now." I say and let him lead me outside.

The others had already went out. I guess they must be mad that Vince and Brianna aren't gonna rot in jail and had to get out of there before they accidentally punched someone. I seen Kate, Kat, Ty, Ziarre and Nick wave at me from the bathroom and I waved back. I suddenly had that bad feeling in my gut come back as I broke apart from Dad to wave at them. I had no idea why, but it seemed to grow.

I beckoned for them to follow me as I walked out with Dad into the warm outdoors. I turned back around to watch where I was going and then felt someone roughly grab my wrist and yank me back. I squeaked in surprise as both of my arms were pinned behind me and then I felt something clamp around them. Whoever this person was grabbed my arms and then started to pull me away.

"Hey! What're you doing?" I yelled and tried to break free.

I looked up and noticed who had me. It was Corey and he had a scary smile on his face as he tried to move me forward. I looked towards Dad in fear and I seen the same fear in his eyes before it turned to anger. Dad got out of the way of some people and took a few steps forward to me and Corey.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" Dad asked in a tone that had me scared. Corey had fear in his eyes at Dad's voice, but he didn't loosen his grip on me.

"S-She's being arrested by the order of Chief DiColo. The judge may have sentenced her for detention, but we can put her where she belongs: in a detention center." Corey said and I felt his arms start to constrict around mine. "You can't s-stop me."

Corey yanked me away and I struggled against him. This was where the bad feeling came from and I was going to get taken to jail regardless. I felt the tears coming to my eyes as I thought about it.

"No! Daddy, don't let him do this!" I yelled and tried to make a run for it. But someone else grabbed the back of my shirt and threw me back into Corey's chest. then I felt myself get picked up and I was thrown over his shoulder. "No! Daddy, help me!"

"You can't do anything here, Mr. Prime." Chief DiColo said as he held his badge out to Dad.

By then, Dad looked so pissed off and the others had gathered around him. William attempted to jump by Ratchet to get to me, but Ironhide grabbed him and made sure the rest of the Outcasts and the kids stayed back. I could see Kate, Kat, Ziarre, Ty and Nick looking at us with surprise from the open door. Other passerbys were looking at us with shock and disbelief. I felt the tears escape my eyes. I didn't want to leave my family and friends like this.

"You cannot do this! This court was supposed to decide whether or not Wendy is free, not you!" Ratchet yelled and he looked like he wanted to punch him. "Your kid and the other girl should have been taken away! Wendy has done nothing wrong!"

"That's where you're wrong. I can do whatever I want outside of this courthouse. I don't even have to make the people I arrest go to court, I can go ahead and turn them in." Cheif DiColo said. "Your daughter isn't the first and she won't be the last. But don't worry, I'll make sure she has a grand welcome."

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and I let them fall freely. Dad and the others couldn't do anything, but I know in their heads that they were taking me away from these people and squishing them. Corey was still holding me like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder and I felt his hand run up and down my leg. I struggled to make him stop and to get free. I wanted to go home. I didn't want to be here.

"No, you have it all wrong, Mr. DiColo." Agent Fowler said and stomped up to the chief. "I'm Special Agent William Fowler and I'm friends with this girl's father. We're part of a secret organization for the military and you just happen to be taking in the leader's daughter. So unless you want to be relocated to shoveling cow shit in a farm, then you let that girl go and keep that boy of yours far away from her."

"You can't do that." Cheif DiColo said, but still had a slight look of fear in his eyes. "You don't have the authority."

"Oh yes I do! Even my general would be glad to throw you and your boy's sorry asses in jail for how you run things in this town. Now, you release the girl and you follow the rules of the law and stop letting your boy get away with everything before I have someone replace you within 2 seconds flat!" Agent Fowler threatened.

"Fine." Cheif DiColo said and signaled Corey to let me go.

Corey set me down and uncuffed me. I ran away from him and almost tackled Dad. He gave me a quick hug and then moved me behind him as the others seemed to hide me from view. I wiped away my tears as Ratchet grabbed my other hand and squeezed it gently. I smiled slightly and looked back at the others.

"Good. Now I mean what I said. These kids will say something to me the minute you guys mess up." Agent Fowler said. "Now get out of here before I change my mind."

Vince and Brianna were entertained watching us until now and they slunk off with the other two. I let out a breath of relief and seen Miranda and Karen walk over.

"We seen everything. That was a smart move, Agent Fowler." Miranda said as she shook his hand. "I was waiting for the day someone could stand up to him and tell him. Now maybe things will run smoother around here."

"Your welcome." Agent Fowler said. "I have a feeling that they were involved with that one juror. Did you find out anything about him?"

"Yes and I'm sorry about this, Mr. Prime." Miranda said. "He said that when he looked into Vince and Brianna's eyes, he knew they were telling the truth."

"That's a load of bullcrap." Karen said and I stared at her. "Don't worry, sweetie. They won't mess with you again."

"Daddy, I wanna go home." I say as I grip his hand while still holding Ratchet's hand.

"We will." Dad said.

As he started to talk to Miranda one last time, I looked back at Ratchet. He carefully wiped away my tears and I smiled. He led me away and I felt Kathy hug me.

"Hey, I know this day didn't go so well, but I think we know how to cheer you up." Kathy said.

"What?" I asked as I felt my heart calm down more as I reached Ratchet's ambulance mode.

"We have to get ready for Michael's birthday party soon." Kathy said and I laughed. I alomst forgot about his birthday. Zach and Anna already had theirs eariler during February. "We plan on shopping tomorrow for the stuff. Wanna join?"

"Sure, but I wanna go home and rest." I say and yawn.

Kathy nodded and then went back to Elita. I climbed into Ratchet and I felt the seatbelt wrap around me secured. I smiled at that and looked out the window as we drove back home.

**Chappie end! It took me forever to get this done.**

**PLEASE READ BELOW!**

**I have been in a relationship with someone for about 8 months and he broke up with me about a month ago. I was heartbroken for a while and didn't update soon because of it. But I'm over him now and back to updating sooner than later.**

**The part where Lilly chased Oliver really fast was something that my cousin done when she was a baby. The part where Oliver demanded attention is real, but I found a video of what almost happened in real life. You'll love this video!**

/Zrj0FEVPqmo

**Anyway, the video may not be spot on, but its cute! You'll get to see what will happen at Michael's birthday party in the next chapter! Be ready for crazy stuff and lots of gifts. **

**Please read and review and no flames, please! ;)**


	40. Happy Birthday Michael!

**Good morning/evening/afternoon, people! Yes, my updating is slow, but that's what happens when school gives me shit loads of homework and less time for writing. My graduation is in another month and I think I may get into the college I've been wanting to go to!**

**Anyway, I had to come to another very disappointing decision: I won't be able to write down William's birthday as soon as I wanted. What I really wanted was to put both William and Michael's birthday parties in this chapter and surprise you guys, but time hasn't really been my friend these past few weeks.**

**So, William won't be celebrating his birthday in the story. I'm so sorry, guys, but it has to be that way. I will do Kathy's and Wendy's birthdays, that I promise. That'll be it for the news, so let's get to reading!**

**I own: my OCs**

**Zaqn123 owns: her OCs**

**Kitcat-Writer-of-Skies owns: her OCs**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**Wendy POV**

"So, would Michael like camoflage of wolves more better?" Kathy asked as she looked at her choice of streamers and other party stuff.

"Maybe we can get both?" I asked after giving my thoughts a run through my head. "I know that his favorite animals are wolves because he always has a wolf symbol somewhere on him."

We had to get things ready for Michael's birthday party today. The rest of us Outcasts and the other humans helped me plan this all out.

"Let's just get wolves and go with it." Anna said as she checked her phone. "Zach's getting antsy about us being gone too long."

Zach finally grew the balls to ask Anna out over the course of thier birthdays. It was about time they started dating. I might as well have slapped a large sign that said "I'M SO OBVIOUS!" on both of their foreheads just to get them to go out.

"Your boy toy can wait until we get done here." I say and Anna glared at me.

"Watch it, Wendy. Don't make me have to kick your ass." Anna threatened and I backed away a few steps so she couldn't reach me.

"You little skinny ass bitch, I don't fuck wit' you!" I sang out and we all laughed. A few people down the aisle gave us dirty looks and I just ignored them. They're not important to me and I don't have to deal with them.

"Let's just get the wolves and go with it. Besides, the theme is 'hunting with the pack.'" Anna said and we all grab the stuff we needed.

Michael said that he wanted to have a fun party with wolves hunting as a theme. So us Outcasts pitched in to find all grey outfits, wolf-themed party stuff and found a place to have his party. There's this place in California that I found that would be a perfect place for this party. Michael wants the theme as wolves hunting, so we found a laser tag place to play in.

What we do is split into 2 teams and we're either red wolves or blue wolves with team captains. We have 2 gifts for Michael as makeshift 'flags' and when Michael's team wins, he gets both presents, but if he loses, then he has to open his gifts in the most embarrassing way of the other team captain's choosing. All in all, this party will be epic! Michael wanted wolves hunting in packs, then he's gonna get one!

"I can't wait to get this party started!" I say as we exit the store with the stuff.

Ratchet wasn't really busy today, so I asked him if he could take us and I used my irresistable eyes. He agreed and didn't look at me at all as he transformed and we all took off. Ratchet activated his holoform and decided to stay inside himself, which gave us a good laugh, aw we found the party stuff. We found the ingredients for Michael's favorite food and favorite cake flavor as well.

"Did you get everything you need?" Ratchet asked as we approached.

"Yeah, no need to get your metal undies in a twist." Anna said as we put some stuff in the back. "Kathy, you wanna stay back here and hold the cake?"

"Just as long as I'm not slung here, there and everywhere." Kathy said as she got in. I took my place in the passenger seat and Anna slid in the back seat behind me.

"What's the need for this seat? It's too small, even for me." Anna asked as she tried not to fall off the seat.

"Would you rather sit in the back with Kathy?" Ratchet snapped.

"Ok, ok, calm down, Doc." Anna said and raised her hands in mock surrender.

"Don't call me Doc." Ratchet glared at her.

"Okay then, Daisy." Anna smirked and Ratchet was getting ready to blow a fuse, so I decided to interrupt.

"Calm down, children." I say and try not to snicker.

"She/he started it!" Ratchet and Anna say together and I try not to laugh.

"I don't care who started it, I'll finish it!" I say and laugh as they deflate.

Ratchet drove away and some idiot in a sports car sped by, nearly hitting us. Ratchet swerved out of the way in time, cursing about human drivers.

"WHEEEEE!" Kathy cheered as she went sliding back into the doors. "This is actually fun!"

"Is the cake ok?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, everything's ok!" Kathy said as she rubbed her back. "I'm ok, too, thanks for asking,"

"The cake and party stuff is important right now." Anna smirked and Kathy pouted.

"Don't worry, chica. I still care about you!" I say and notice Ratchet staring at me.

"Yay! I'm so loved!" Kathy said and giggled.

"Primus, please tell me she's not on another sugar high." Ratchet said.

"I have no idea. Kathy's just being Kathy." I said. "But she's my main chica!"

"And I'm the third who keeps everyone busy." Anna said and looked chill. "I just bring the sexy."

"We all bring on the sexy!" Kathy said.

"Hell yeah!" Anna and I say and I seen Ratchet still staring at me. What's up with that?

It wasn't long before we got out of city limits and Ratchet deactivated his holoform. I frowned, but I quickly scooted into the driver's seat so Anna could sit comfortably in the passenger seat.

"Ah, that's better." Anna said as she nearly snuggled to the seat. It wasn't long before we arrived at base.

William decided to get Zach and Michael to go with him to the mall so we could get whatever party-things we needed done. When we get all of the food done and our costumes on, we could take this stuff over to the laser tag place and get it all set up. Then the guys would come back and Ratchet would bridge them all over there. I once again got Ratchet to go with us to the party, but he wasn't gonna join in on the fun while he was there.

"God, Zach worries about me when he's not even he's not even here at the base." Anna muttered and texted him. "I think he's going a little overboard on this stuff. It's getting a little bit annoying."

"You know what got annoying? The fact that you two liked each other and never got together until now. It made us seethe." Kathy said.

"I can't help that I was obvious!" Anna said as we started to make the food.

"No, you were just in denial." I said and Anna glared at me.

"Oh shut up! What about you and Nick? Aren't you two flirting with each other?" Anna said and my eyes widened in surprise. Me and Nick!? No way!

"Um, absolutely not!" I say and put my hands on my hips. "What makes you say that?"

"Aw, c'mon! I can see it in his eyes and when you blush whenever he says something corny to you." Anna said and Kathy snickered.

"I hate to admit it, but she's right." Kathy said and I shook my head.

"No way! I only like Nick as a friend. And I can't help it when I blush." I said in defense. "It's been a long time since someone flirted with me and really decided to show interest in me."

"Wel...what about Ratchet?" Kathy asked and I nearly dropped the spoon I had, blushing.

Me and Ratchet? I don't think...well...who knows!? I don't even know for sure!

"Honestly guys? Ratchet's my guardian." I say and not turn around, afraid that they would see my blush.

"Then how come he's always nice to you?" Anna said. "I call him Doc, he blows a fuse; you call him Doc, he barely grumbles and looks away. Something must be going on with you two."

"Maybe he just doesn't want to hurt my feelings in any way by yelling at me because of how fragile I am." I say and start to pound the hamburger meat with a meat pounder.

I was helping make lasagna, Michael's favorite. Anna's cool uncle made lasagna once for us one time for a special occasion and he gave Michael the recipe for it because he loved it so much.

"Ok, we'll just keep that in mind." Kathy said and I continued on making the meat. I don't know if Kathy was joking around or not, but we let it go. I got done with the meat and Kathy put everything together.

"I'll handle the baking in the oven. You two go on and get everything set up." Anna said and Kathy and I left the kitchen.

"Daddy, Ironhide, Elita, can you guys please take us somewhere?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked.

"We're going to decorate the room at the laser tag place for Michael's party, remember?" Kathy asked as we got the party supplies. "We have Agent Fowler's card to pay for the games and Zach volunteered his work money from his savings to pay for it."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about the party." Elita said. "Do we need our holoforms?"

"Yes." I said and looked at Ratchet. "You have the place located on the computer. Can you please bridge us there?" Ratchet nodded and turned on the groundbridge.

"I'm bridging you all a few blocks away to steer clear of other human eyes." Ratchet said as Dad and the others transformed.

I got in Dad and Kathy went on Elita. We went through the groundbridge and drove to the laser tag place. It was pretty big and we asked the owner if he could make the play area look like a forest so it can be more along the lines of us wolves hunting in packs. I hoped the room looked good inside for the price we're paying for it.

"There it is." I say and point to the right where Dad turned into the parking lot.

That place was even more bigger in real life than in the picture. We done some research on this place and it had about 10 different rooms about the size of the main room in the base. Five of the rooms are just for regular laser tag games and the other five are for birthday party themed laser tag games. That's why it's so expensive to play here most of the time.

"Wow, this place beats any other laser tag place I've ever seen." Kathy said as I got out of Dad and grabbed the party stuff.

"We're in California now, Kathy." I said and handed her a few bags. "Everything's bigger here."

We went inside and I was hit by a wave of cool air. The office was there and there were a few rooms for having the actual party before playing the game.

"Hello, we have a party today for Michael Plike." Kathy said as she handed the person at the computer a sheet of paper.

"We have room 6 ready for you to play in and room 6 over there for you to eat and celebrate for the birthday boy." the woman said as she swiped Agent Fowler's card and I gave her Zach's money. We all had to put on bracelets to show that we were customers in here. "Just tell me how many more people are coming and we can get the laser tag suits."

"We'll have about 25 people, but I don't know how many are playing." I said.

We invited Kate, Kat, Ty and Ziarre to the party. They were already halfway there to California thanks to Jack, Miko and Raf driving them over there with Bee, Chromia and Bulkhead. They would be here within another hour.

"Go on to room 6 and you can get ready there." the lady said and we went on ahead in the room.

"Kathy, I can take the table covers and you get the balloons filled with air." I said as I set some stuff on the table.

"Ok. Then you can get the streamers up and I can just do whatever." Kathy said. "Don't try to argue with me about the streamers, you know I won't be able to reach them."

"And what makes you think I'll be able to reach them? We're both under 5'6." I say and the others decided to help us.

"How come you humans are so short?" Ironhide asked as he put up some streamers after Kathy and I finished with what we were doing. "It would help you if you actually had some height."

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in our faces." Kathy said as we sat down. "We can't help it if we're born to be short. It's in our genes."

"Kathy's right. I would die to be more taller than I am now." I said. I haven't grown a damn inch, even when we got here in this dimension. Kathy grew about a few centimeters, but that's about it. It wasn't god damn fair!

The others at the base doing nothing arrived with Anna. She had a few presents and also trying her hardest to not drop the lasagna pan. We helped her get everything set up and we just hung around talking for a while.

"What can we do now?" Elita asked. We were finished decorating and we only had a few more minutes before the party would offiially start.

"We can hide and surprise Michael when he comes in." Kathy said. "We always do that during a birthday party."

"Yeah, it's fun and sometimes we scare the shit outta people." I said and Ironhide smirked.

"Any of 'em scream like Bulkhead?" he asked and I laughed.

"Only Savannah screamed the other year because she didn't know what was going on. Most of the time, the others know what was coming or guessing something close." I said. "But the funny thing is that Savannah has a more manly scream than Bulkhead!" Ironhide, Kathy and I laughed and I seen Dad smirk slightly.

"Don't make fun of Bulkhead like that, guys." Eilta said and lightly smacked Ironhide on the arm.

"I don't mean it badly, but it's funny and I always have to laugh at something funny." I said and flopped back in my chair.

"Yeah, funny is funny. You just have to laugh at something funny." Kathy said and I felt my phone vibrate. I checked to see if it were William and it was him.

**William: We're coming in. Let's party! ;D**

**Me: Ok, everything's ready. Let's do this thing! :D**

"They're here." I said and got up. 'We can go jump out at the door and then sing."

"What?" Ironhide asked after I finished my sentence.

"Me, Kathy, Zach and William are gonna sing a happy birthday melody to Michael when he steps in." I said.

"Yeah, you guys just get to shout 'surprise' and that's all we need you for." Kathy said.

"No, they may be on our team later. We'll need them for that." I said and she nodded.

"Oh. I forgot about that." Kathy said and then we were silent for a few seconds waiting to hear their voices by the door.

"Why would they be hiding from M.E.C.H. in here?" I heard Michael ask and Kathy opened the door.

"Surprise!" we all said/shouted or some people didn't say anything at all.

"This is all for you, tubby!" Kathy said and Michael smiled.

"Wow! You all did this for me?" he asked.

"Well, duh. It's your birthday." Kathy said. "And speaking of that, now for a partial present of yours."

/QL5bvS8mGuQ (**You guys**** have to watch this video. Once they get done singing, then you can cut the video off because they just talk after that.)**

"That was awesome!" Michael said. "You guys are amazing."

It was time to eat, so we all piled into the room and sat at a table. The lasagna was great and Michael's face lit up when he saw it. It made me happy seeing him have a good time. After we all got done eating the lasagna, we sang happy birthday to him one more time and had the cake. The Autobts ate a tiny slice, except for Ironhide. Us Outcasts ate bigger pieces and Anna had more than one. I know what that means: we're all gonna die.

"I hope you all had a nice dinner and I hope you enjoyed it. Now if you will please put these on, we will show you what to do." the lady at the desk said as she and some other people handed us large jacket-things.

"Hi, guys!" Ziarre said as she, Kate, Kat and Ty walked up to us.

"Hey Ziarre, sweetie!" Kathy said as the little girl kept getting hugs from us all. "How've you been?"

"I've been good." Ziarre said and looked at me. "Are you ok about the trial and what happened?"

"Yeah, it won't bother me anymore because Agent Fowler helped me get a restraining order against them." I said and gave Ty a fist bump.

"Yeah! I still wish they would've been moved across the state working in a land mine or something." Ty said.

"I do, too. But that's all behind me now. Are you guys gonna join us?" I asked.

"No, I'll just sit this one out." Ziarre said. "I don't really like these kind of games and someone may end up running over me. Have you seen your dad?"

"Yeah, I know, my dad is a giant compared to us." I said. "He definately makes you look like a midget. No offense."

"None taken." Ziarre said.

"We'll play!" Kate, Kat and Ty said.

"Are we teaming up or is it every man for him/herself?" Kate asked.

"We're splitting into 2 teams. I'm a team captain and Michael's the other one." Zach said. "His presents are the 'flags' or 'team keys' in this place and if he gets the one we're protecting, then he gets to open both presents. If he loses, then we make him open his presents in the most embarrassing way possible."

"I can help you think of a few embarrassing ways for him to open his gifts." Kat volunteered and got this evil smile on her face. "They'll be evil. EVIILLL!"

"Mermaid Man's EVIL shout! I love saying that every time I get an evil idea or prank." Anna said. "Every time I say that, people from around me give me those, 'Da hell you been smokin', bitch?' looks and glares. But it's usually the stares."

"I love saying EVIILLL!" Kat shouted. "It makes me look evil, too."

"Believe me, you're already all kinds of evil." Ty said and scooted to the side at the glare Kat gave him.

"If you're gonna say it, then say it right: I was BORN to be EVIL!" Kat said and I laughed at her 'trying-to-be-serious' face.

"Dude, get this thing on." Kathy said as she nudged the jacket-thing in my hands.

I put it on and Dad helped me tighten the straps on the sides so it wouldn't slip off. Everyone but Lilly, Dad, Ziarre and Ratchet were gonna play. It surprised me more that Prowl and Sapphire were playing. They hardly ever do stuff with us nowadays. Now it was time to pick teams.

"Birthday boy goes first." Zach said.

"So I get the first pickings..." Michael said and then looked at me. "Wendy."

Of course he picks me. I walk over to his side and he smiled.

"Anna." Zach said and she skipped to his side.

"Pick Kathy!" I say and point to my best friend.

"Fine, Kathy." Michael groaned and Kathy gave me a high five as she stood by my side.

"William, get your smart ass over here." Zach said.

"Aw, I wanted to be on Wendy's team." William groaned, but walked over anyway.

"It's _my_ team, dude. Emphasis on the 'my'." Michael said and I shook my head. Boys never seemed to learn. It wasn't long until we had our teams, despite having 21 people playing.

**BLUE WOLVES TEAM: Michael, Wendy, Kathy, Jack, Miko, Prowl, Arcee, Bulkhead, Kate and Kat.**

**RED WOLVES TEAM: Zach, Anna, William, Bumblebee, Raf, Sapphire, Jazz, Elita, Chromia, Ironhide and Ty.**

I was a bit worried because we only had 3 Autobots in their holoforms on our team and the others had 5 and Sapphire. She can shoot someone just about as good as the other Autobots. If Michael wants to win, he's gonna need a miracle. There was a man waiting at the door of the play room.

"These jackets help you know if you've been hit by a laser. If you get hit 3 times, you're out. The gifts have been hidden and your team captains know where they are. Good luck." he explained and they handed us our laser guns. "Just aim and shoot. We have plenty of obstacles to hide behind, in and under. Have fun."

"And may the odds be ever in our favor." Anna joked and some of us raised our fingers in the air. We all entered the room and my mouth opened in shock.

The room was about as big around as the main room in the base like the pictures, but the workers deorated the place to look like a forest and even had a few trees and bushes.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Kathy said as Zach's team disappeared to find their present. "This place must make a shit load of money to make this."

"Yeah, no kidding." I said in awe. Just then, the lights went out and someone screamed.

"Bulkhead, did you just scream like a little girl again?" Miko asked and the rest of us laughed.

"I can't help it! Everytime the lights go out, I think the scraplets are back." Bulkhead said and I noticed something cool.

"Hey, our jackets are glowing blue." I said and noticed the number 3 on the shoulder. "And I guess that's the number of lives we got."

"So what happens when we run out of lives? Do we fall over and play dead or something?" Kathy asked.

"Sounds like a plan to me." I said.

"Apparently my present/our flag is hidden around this area." Michael said as he motioned to the left. "We need to check it out just to be sure."

We walked to the left and made our way through the dark maze. It wasn't long before Jack fell.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as he fell back on his ass, nearly taking Miko with him. "What was that?"

"Jack, buddy, I think you hit a wall." Michael said as he felt around where Jack fell and laughed with the rest of us.

"That's not funny, it hurt!" Jack said as he rubbed his face. "You too, Miko?"

"Sorry, sweetie. But funny is funny and I have to laugh!" Miko said as she held a hand out to him and helped him up. "If it'll make you feel any better, I'll take the first shot if someone tries to shoot at you."

"That's something that I would do for you." Michael whispered in my ear and I jumped when he scared me.

"So if that's a wall, then I guess we hit a dead end." Mama guessed. "Where's our flag, then?"

"I guess we can look around some more in this area." Michael said and motioned with his hand.

"No need. I found it!" Kate said as she held a bag with a blue piece taped to it. "I guess that means it's the blue team's flag. That's us."

"Great, put it back and you and Kat can stand guard over it." Michael said and then a buzzer echoed around the room. "Does that mean game on?"

"I guess so." Jack said and we heard the shouts of the other team. "What color are they supposed to be so we know not to shoot ourselves?"

"I think they're supposed to be red. But we split up and take them all down. You two are guards and the rest of us are snipers." Michael ordered.

"How does he expect us to do that when we have terrible aim?" Kathy asked.

"I am a sniper and I can help you." Prowl said and then the shouts got closer.

"Let's go!" Michael said and we all started to split up. Kathy and I went one way and I thought I heard Michael call my name.

"C'mon, Kathy!" I whispered and we tried our hardest to hide, but the blue glow on our jackets made it hard for us to be concealed.

"We're practically sitting ducks here!" Kathy said as we seemed to stay away from the yelling.

"There!" Kathy whispered and pointed to the right. I seen a glowing red color and I saw it move.

"It's someone from the other team." I whispered and looked at my gun. "Do you know how to work this thing?"

"No, but they said to aim and shoot. Try that and see if it works." Kathy whispered and I aim carefully at the person. "Signal me before you pull the trigger and we can RLH outta here."

I nodded at her and then made sure I was aiming at my target. I gave Kathy a flick of the wrist to signal her and she got in position to RLH. I pulled the trigger as a bright blue laser light shot out and shined on the other person.

"What the!?" the person shouted as his jacket made a noise and went white for a moment. I got him! I actually got someone in the game!

"I got him!" I shouted as my eyes widened in realization that I just gave away our cover. I slapped my hands over my mouth and Kathy did too. I watched as the person turned our way. "Shit!"

"Run Like Hell!" Kathy said and I followed her as we ran in another direction.

"Get back here!" the person shouted and I could hear the person following us.

"RLH faster!" I say and grab Kathy by the arm and lead her in another direction.

"Tree!" Kathy said as she stopped suddenly to keep from us running into it head-on.

I stopped and looked around. I seen a few faint glows of red and blue in front of us, but I didn't want to go there. I spotted what looked like a small tunnel opening and motioned Kathy towards it. We both crawled in it and looked back as we cuddled to each other. Luckily, the person chasing us went right by the tunnel opening and didn't look back.

"Do you think he's gone?" Kathy whispered and I nodded. We both crawled back outside. True to my word, the guy was gone and no one else was around.

"Well that was easy for our first encounter with someone." I said as we walked back to our original hiding spot.

"Who do you think that was? It almost sounded like Ty." Kathy said and then we heard footsteps behind us.

"I thought I heard you two earlier." a voice said and we both gasped as we turned around at lightening speed. Willaim was standing there with a grin on his face and his gun held out to the side. "I'm not gonna shoot you two. I can't shoot two pretty ladies like you."

"Thank heaven on Earth." Kathy said. "I wanna live, thank you very much."

"How come you don't wanna shoot us? I thought you wanted to see Michael open his presents like a fool in front of everyone?" I asked and put a hand on my hip with the gun. I know I don't have good aim, but I can at least try to shoot at him if he tries anything funny.

"I do, but I also don't want to shoot you guys." William said. "If you guys were some of the last few standing, then yeah, I'd come after you; but I'll only take like 2 shots."

"I see you have two lives left." Kathy said and I looked at the number 2 on his shoulder. "I feel so tempted to take a shot or two right now, you don't even know."

"Are you kidding me? I could take you two out in the blinkof an eye, but I choose not to do it." William said and then I heard more footsteps. "I don't know who that is, but I'm gonna make like a banana and split. Later!"

William ran off in another direction and Kathy and I ran back to that tunnel entrance again. We hid back inside and I seen 2 pairs of legs that were highlighted red at the entrance of the tunnel. Kathy and I scooted back as far as we could go and cuddled to each other as we listened in on their conversation.

"I thought I heard someone." Bumblebee's holoform said. It still amazes me that his voice works with his holoform.

"I know. I think I lost track of some people from the blue team through this area before. I thought I heard Kathy." Ty's voice said and I had to keep from laughing out loud. Kathy put a hand on her mouth to keep from laughing and her shoulders shook from holding back.

"People keep disappearing through here. It's not fair!" Bumblebee said and then they walk away.

"How many times do you think we'll be hiding through here alot?" Kathy asked after a few moments when they walked away.

"I have no idea. But it won't be long before they find out about our hiding spot." I said as I started to get out. When we both started to walk back, I heard someone shout from near us.

"Found some!"

"Hey!" Kathy exclaimed as a red laser hit her jacket and it turned white for a second as it made a noise. The number 3 on the shoulder turned to 2 and I grabbed her arm.

"Run for it!" I yelled and we both ran for the safety of the tunnel.

"Get back here, fuckers!" Anna's voice called from behind us.

"Well, now we know that it's Anna and I think Zach chasing us." Kathy said and we stopped running when we heard some more people running towards us from the direction we were heading in. "Shit! What now?"

"I got these people, you get those two." I said as we both stood back to back with our guns aimed.

"Freeze, motherfuckers!" Anna's voice yelled from behind me.

"Die, motherfuckers!" Kathy yelled and then I heard her gun go off.

"Surprise, motherfuckers!" Miko called as she and Bulkhead came out from my side.

"Duck!" Bulkhead called and I pulled Kathy down.

"Anna!" Zach yelled and Kathy pulled me to the side. I heard noises of someone's jacket going off and I swear I thought I saw white near me.

"C'mon, Zach!" Anna said and they disappeared from the scene.

"Hey, are you ok?" Miko asked as we both stood up.

"Yeah, we're good. Kathy did you get shot again?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Nope, but you did." she said and pointed to my shoulder. I looked to see that the number 3 was now a number 2.

"Well, shit." I sayin surprise. "How come I didn't notice that?"

"I guess it's because we were both in the heat of the moment." Kathy said and I stifled a laugh. "Ok, I'll admit it, I made that sound perverted, but it was just a guess."

"Are you two the only ones here?" Bulkhead asked and we nodded.

"We've been running with each other for a while through this maze." I said. "Is it ok if we travel with you?"

"Sure! The more buddies, the better we have more firepower." Miko said and we all started to move.

"We haven't been anywhere outside of this area, so should we be quiet while going through?" Kathy asked.

"Yeah, but with Bulkhead, we're gonna be noticed big time." Miko said.

"Hey! I can't help it if I'm clumsy!" Bulkhead said and I patted him on the shoulders.

"It's ok, big guy. We all have slip-ups at one point." I said and then we heard talking not too far away.

"We have to be quiet." Miko whispered and we all tip-toed quietly as we passed by.

"Whoa!" Bulkhead exclaimed as he fell forward somehow and landed on his face.

"Who's there?" someone shouted and we all quickly helped Bulkhead get up.

"Let's book!" Miko said and we ran to the right. "Watch out around here. I think this is the red team's territory and there may be a wall somewhere around here."

"Hey!" someone shouted and I seen red jackets glowing.

"Aw, hell!" Kathy exclaimed and Bulkhead started to shoot at them.

"Kathy, help me with these guys!" Miko said and I started to help Bulkhead.

I just shot randomly, hoping that I would hit someone by pure luck. I heard some noises of jackets going off and saw flashes of white.

"Go back!" someone shouted and those people ran off. I heard shooting behind me and I seen Kathy and Miko trying their hardest to not get shot by someone shooting at them.

"Miko!" Bulkhead shouted and he covered her as she fell. Bulkhead got shot and I tried shooting at the person there. The person ran off and it was just us again.

"Are you guys ok?" Kathy asked as she got up off the ground.

"We're ok!" Miko said as Bulkhead helped her up.

"I'm dead." Bulkhead said and I noticed that his jacket and gun weren't glowing anymore. He had a number 0 on his shoulder and when he tried to use his gun, no laser light would shine.

"You didn't have to protect me with your last life." Miko protested. "Now what am I going to do."

"You can travel with us, Miko." I said.

"I'm going back to the others. Be careful, you guys." Bulkhead said and he left us.

"What did he mean by that?" Kathy asked.

"Everyone who dies has to go back to the other room. Jack died and he had to go back." Miko explained.

"Did anyone else get out?" Kathy asked.

"I think Kat died, but I'm not sure about the rest." Miko said and just then, her jacket made a noise and turned white for a second. "Run!" We all ran and Miko tried to run backwards and shoot at whoever shot her.

"Tree!" I said and I ran one way while the other two ran in the opposite direction.

I stopped and turned to watch the person go after them and tried to shoot at them. I didn't hit whoever it was, but he kept running. I ran towards hi, but before I could catch up to him, I ran into someone.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I fell on my ass.

"Wendy?" someone said and I seen Mama.

"Hey, Mama!" I said and gave her a hug. I didn't run into her, but I notied who it was that I ran into. "I'm sorry, Prowl. I didn't mean to run into you."

"It is alright." Prowl said as he looked around. "There is no one around. Let's move."

"I got split from Kathy and Miko. Can I join you guys?" I asked.

"Sure, sweetspark." Mama said. "We've come about this close to finding where the other team hid their 'flag' around this area."

"We all need to stay low and stay quiet." Prowl said and I stayed quiet as we all snuck through the place.

"Anything yet?" I heard Elita's voice say and Mama put a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothin'." Jazz's voice said not too far away from us.

"We're gonna have Prowl take out Elita first and then I'll take care of Jazz." Mama whispered in my ear. "You find the 'flag' and we'll be ok. Just wait for me to call you."

I nodded and then watched as Prowl quietly snuck through the trees and Mama went silently towards Jazz. I got ready to run for it whenever Mama called for me to get the 'flag'. Prowl and Mama both shot Elita and Jazz at the same time.

"Hey!" They both shouted at the same time as their jackets made noises and turned white. Both Mama and Prowl dashed out of their hiding spots and shot at them again.

"Go, Wendy!" Mama said and I made a mad dash towards the other side.

"Hey!" I heard someone shout and then I seen Kathy and Miko appear.

"You guys help me find the present!" I shouted at them and they ran with me. I stopped when I seen the wall and I looked everywhere. I searched everywhere and saw the present up on a higher ledge that I could reach if I jump on different ledges.

"There!" I say and point. "You two cover me. I'll go for it."

I started to climb a tree and then hopped to a ledge. Just before I could climb to another ledge, a red laser light went by me.

"What the fuck!?" I exclaimed in surprise as I seen William and Bumblebee come out of the trees.

"Shoot the Wendy bird!" Bumblebee shouted, but he had to duck and cover as Kathy and Miko shot at him and William.

"I'm out!" Elita shouted as she ran back to the party room, her jacket and gun not glowing anymore.

"So am I!" Miko shouted as her jacket and gun stopped glowing.

"I need help!" Kathy said as she tried to keep William and Bumblebee from shooting at her.

I shot at Bumblebee and hit him once. I don't know how many more lives he had left, but I had to work quickly. After taking a few more shots at him, I quickly jumped to another ledge that had a tree nearly covering me from view. The present was on another ledge; I could only reach so far. Once I made sure everyone was busy shooting at each other, I jumped to the ledge and reached for the present. Just then, a red laser hit me and my jacket turned white after making a noise.

"No!" I said and my number 2 turned to 1. I curled up on the ledge and waited until everyone went back to shooting each other, then grabbed the present.

"I got it!" I yelled in surprise and held it out. My team cheered and I heard a buzzer go off.

"Game over." said a voice and the lights cut on. I jumped back down on the ledges I jumped on, but I slipped on a ledge and fell backwards.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed and prepared to hit the ground until someone caught me.

"Saved you." William smirked at me and put me down.

"Thanks." I said. We all headed back into the other room so we could rest for a moment.

"You guys were great!" Miko said as we came in.

"Wait, how the fuck did you see us?" Anna asked as Kate and I set our presents down.

"They had cameras watching and they play on those screens." Miko explained and pointed to a big TV that had about 12 different video pov's in the play room. I seen in one part of the screen where we all were at and they probably watched us all fight to the death over the present.

"My team won!" Michael bragged and then the other people who worked here came in.

"You guys won round one and we're going to place the rest of the presents for your teams to find." the woman said. "Will there be more players or less?"

"I'll stay out this time." Sapphire said as she sat down in a chair.

The people helped us get the number 3 back on our jackets and then we picked teams again. Michael had chosen me, William, Mama, Bumblebee, Kate, Jazz, Ironhide, Raf and Jack while Zach got Anna, Kathy, Kat, Prowl, Ty, Elita, Bulkhead, Miko and Chromia. So we all split up again as we got to the play room and found 3 more presents out of the 8 presents.

"Do you think the other team got the other presents?" Jack asked. We had split into another small group to find presents faster.

"I dunno." William said.

"The blue team has 3 presents while the red team has 4 presents." the announcer said.

"They didn't make this easy for us this time." William said and leaned on me, using my head as an arm rest. "Hey, look! My personal little arm rest!"

"Get off." I said with a blank look.

"Sorry." he muttered as he took his arm off and I playfully shoved him into the obstacle beside us. "Ow!"

"I'm just playing!" I said and I noticed how Michael was staring at us.

"Jack, Raf, you two stay over there near the wall and guard these presents." Michael said as he pointed to the far wall.

As Jack and Raf went towards where Michael pointed, we heard shouts getting near us and footsteps. I immediately felt two arms grab mine and pull in different directions.

"Let's go, Wendy!" Michael and William said as they pulled again and I yelped.

"Ow! I can only go with one person!" I said and yanked my arms our of their grips. "C'mon, William!"

"Hey!" someone shouted and we both ran off as fast as we could.

"Let's go! I wanna live!" William shouted and I laughed.

"Clearing!" I shouted and we came to a dead stop as the other team started to surround us.

"Shoot!" William said and I blindly shot at everyone there. "Let's go!" I felt him grab my hand again and he pulled me away.

"Now what?" I asked as we ran.

"Try to lose them!" William said and I heard them all coming for us. I suddenly tripped and fell flat on my stomach. "Wendy!"

"I'm ok!" I say and William helped me up before we started running again.

"Hold still so I can shoot!" someone behind us shouted and I saw some lasers go by me.

"Ah!" William shouted and I heard his jacket make noise and turn white. "Shit! Run faster!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" I said and then someone shot me.

"Incoming!" someone else shouted and they popped out in front of us. William grabbed my hand and led me another way as the other guys tried not to hit themselves.

"I think we lost them." William said after a bit.

"Well, we found you again." Mama said as she came out of the trees with Bumblebee.

"Hi!" I said and gave them hugs. "Small world, huh?"

"Yeah. We lost the some of the red team back there." Bumblebee said as he pointed behind him. "You don't have that many lives left."

"Yeah. Anyone got a plan for what we're gonna do?" William asked.

"We're going down in numbers. Prowl is the best sniper on Team Prime and I watched him take out Jazz and Kate." Mama said. "He shot me once and nearly took out Bee. We need to try to avoid Prowl or try to take him out."

"I can't shoot worth my life." I said and put my hands up in mock surrender.

"I can shoot, just not as good as Prowl." William said.

"Hey!" someone shouted and ran towards us.

"Time to RLH!" Wiiliam said and the other 2 followed us as we ran.

We came to a dead stop as we came across a huge clearing in the middle of the room and a large ledge stood from there. On top of that ledge was the one present we were fighting for. But what looked like whatever was left of our team was fighting with the rest of the red team.

"I don't wanna get shot, but you guys cover me so I can get the present." William said. "I'm a fast runner and I have good reflexes."

"Go, we got you." Mama said and he ran for it.

Bumblebee got the person chasing us to pay attention to him while Mama and I got the red team out in the open. I wasn't looking when a stray shot hit me and I was down to one life.

Be careful, Wendy." Mama said as we both dodged a few more shots.

"Surprise!" Miko popped out of the trees and then tried to shoot me. I ducked and hid behind a tree as we tried to kill each other.

"Wendy, go!" Mama shouted and I saw her try to distract Miko for me. I got out from behind the tree and helped Mama try to shoot Miko.

Just then, Prowl came out and shot Mama once. As he did, Miko took that distraction long enough for her to shoot me for the last time.

"I'm hit!" I say and fall to the ground. "Avenge me, mother!"

"Wendy!" Mama said and she held me as I held back a laugh from this. "I'll get them!"

"Kick their asses, Mama!" I cheered as she went back to trying to shoot Prowl and Miko. "I'm going back to the other room!"

I ran back to the wall and followed it one way to the door. I went inside of the other room and looked at whoever else got out.

"Join the afterlife with us." Kat joked around and I sat down in a chair. "That thing you did with your mom was funny! You basically did a dying-in-your-arms-last-words thing."

"Thanks." I said and we waited for another 4 minutes until the game was over.

The red team won that round, but Michael could open the presents he got on our team without embarrassing himself. The others we lost to the red team he had to open by their choosing. Kat was sad that she couldn't help think of any ideas for Michael to do this time because she wasn't one their team anymore.

Michael got to open a total of 5 presents without embarrassing himself and he got new clothes, an Ipod, videogame software, a new GTA game and wolf hat. He had to open the last 5 gifts in a funny order. First was him opening his new shoes by doing a handstand, the second was him opening a card and some money with his feet only, third was opening a wolf necklace and matching shirt with his elbows, fourth he had to open a small box to get a gift card by pausing every few seconds, and fifth was opening a set of pajamas while giving everyone a hug every time he made a rip in the papaer.

"That was the best party I ever had." Michael said as we all started to leave. "I can't believe you guys did this all for me."

"Of course we did. You're our friend and an Outcast." I said and Michael hugged me. "Dude, need air!"

"Sorry, but this was great. We need to plan something big for the next party." Michael said after he put me down.

"Kathy's is up next." I said and William smirked.

"I think I know what she wants to do for her party." he said as she waved over at Kate, Kat, Ty and Ziarre as they went off with Jack, Miko, Raf, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Chromia.

"We have pleny of time to plan for it." Anna said as she and Zach linked hands. "For now, let's call Agent Fowler to bridge us back to base."

"Yeah, I'm worn out. I haven't played anything that exciting since that dodgeball round a few weeks ago in gym." Michael said and we all went to get in our assigned guardians.

I had fun out there even though I wasn't great at the game. But I couldn't wait to celebrate Kathy's birthday party. That one will be a blast!

**Chapter done! Once again, sorry for not updating faster. One good thing is that I got to go to prom last weekend and I had a blast with the Outcasts!**

**Another thing is that I'm going to have a realistic baby doll in my parenting class that I have to take home for the weekend and that's this weekend. So I decided to get this chapter done before anyhting else. Wish me luck on being a mother for 3 days!**

**Please read and review and no flames please! :)**


	41. A New Armada

**I'm back, people! As of May 27th, I became a high school graduate! I'm so happy that I graduated high school, but I'm going to miss some of my friends going off to different colleges.**

**Anyway, it's summertime for me and now I can update alot faster now! I'm still trying to find a job, but so far I've had no such luck. That still means more updating time! But I'm not out of the woods just yet. I don't have a laptop anymore, so I'm having trouble updating because of it. I will try my hardest to get everything together.**

**I know, I know, stop talking and move on! Read on!**

**I own: My OC's**

**Kitcat-Writer-of-Skies owns: her OC's**

**Zaqn123 owns: her OC's**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**Wendy POV**

"Are we all set to go?" Kathy asked as we got everything we needed.

"Eeyup. I'm all set." Michael said as he got his gym bag.

"Why are you doing this again and what for?" Ratchet asked as he looked away from the computer screen.

"The school has been voted to do a fund raising event that the drama department is in charge of. All of us have an act or dance or some song to sing and the people there watching us donate money for the acts they like." Anna explained. "This came up last week during lunch and we were lucky enough to get everything together in a week. At least the most of you are coming."

"Optimus, I can't find Lilly's bracelet." Mama said as she searched around the main room for my sister's bracelet. "Have you seen it? I swear I put it down in here somewhere."

"You sound like me when I lose something." Kathy said as she waited eagerly for everyone coming to get ready. "I usually find what I'm looking for in an hour or so."

"We don't have an hour, Kathy." William said as he looked at his watch. "We have about 15 minutes to get there and be ready."

"Oh shut it, William." Kathy said and I did my best to try and find Lilly's bracelet with Mama.

"I found it lying on the medical berth in my med bay." Ratchet said as he gave Mama Lilly's bracelet. "It's nice to know that you keep up with important stuff."

"Watch it Ratchet." Mama warned and Lilly giggled from Dad's arms.

Lilly has grown alot and she's just about my height. She's come close to saying something yesterday, but she lost focus when someone did something funny.

"I swear, my sister's gonna be a violent child." I said as Lilly giggled again.

"I wonder where she gets it from." Mama said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"Who me? I think you got your facts mixed up, lady." I said and Mama gave me a look. "I mean, malady."

"Believe me, she's growing up around you children and she's taking after each of you." Mama said to us Outcasts as she put Lilly's bracelet on her.

"We don't have much time left. We have to hurry!" Zach said as he started to pace the floor.

We have Dad, Mama, Lilly, Ratchet, Jazz, Elita, and Bumblebee going with us to watch the show. I was so excited about this! I never really done anything like this before.

"Anna, you got everything?" Zach asked and Anna nodded.

"I've been ready. Let's move, people! I mean, Bots!" Anna said.

Everyone who was going started to leave and I was riding with Dad and Lilly.

"You're gonna love us, Lilly. Do you remember when the rest of the Outcasts and I watched a bunch of Disney movies with you last Saturday? We're gonna be singing and acting out some of the scenes from those movies." I said to Lilly and she clapped and laughed.

"It sounds like you will be enjoying this event as well, Wendy." Dad said. "Do you know how many scenes you will be in?"

"I think I'll be in about 4 scenes, but I have to change backstage quickly because of the order of the acts." I said. "I may even have to wear different clothes underneath mine. Thank god for the small dressing rooms back there."

"I hope you have fun, Wendy." Dad said as his holoform materialized.

"Thanks, Daddy." I said and gave him a quick hug.

We soon arrived at the school and I waited for the others to show up. The second they got here, we all quickly ran inside so we could get ready.

"Nice to see you weren't late." Nick said as I walked as fast as I could to the girl's dressing room.

"Hey, if we were gonna be late, we'd be fashionably late." I said as I went past him. "But we don't care being fashionably late unless it's for something really important like a costume party."

"Good to know. I can imagine you trying to fix your hair in the mirror like, 'Oh no, there's a bit of my hair out of place!'" Nick said in a mocking voice and he stroked through his shaggy hair.

"You really like pushy buttons, don't you, Nicky boy?" I smirked as I leaned out the door for the girl's dressing room.

"It determines the kind of buttons I'm pushing." Nick said with a smirk and I snorted.

"You're a pervert, Nick!" I laugh and go inside the dressing room, hearing Nick and the others laughing with me.

"Nick has the most beautiful hair for a guy like him." Kathy said as she started to change into her costume.

"I know! It's so soft and fluffy! If anything, Nick can be a huggable teddy bear." I said and started to change.

"Yo, let's get dressed before we're all late." Anna said as she also started to change. "Need I remind you that some of us are in numerous acts and have to have a different appearance in a short amount of time."

"Alright, alright, keep your pants on, Anna." Kathy said. "Oh wait, they're already gone!"

"Very funny, Kathy." Anna said as Kate, Kat and I laughed.

We got changed and we could watch the other acts go on as we waited for our turn. Thanks to being partially late, a few acts have already gone ahead of us and they were part of the more popular people's group.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we now have some of our boys singing acapella. Let's see what song they decided to choose." Mrs. Bennett announced as the rest of us chose a spot to stay and watch the boys perform. They appeared on the stage and we all cheered for them.

/m38r9Z2oPSc **(In order from left to right: Zach, Ty, Michael and William)**

"Can you believe that, folks?" Mrs. Bennett said as the guys walked off the stage. "Let's give it up to these young men and their amazing talent!"

"That was awesome!" Anna cheered and me and Kathy cheered along with her.

"This act has raised $70 more dollars to get to our goal of $2,000. We currently have $580 and let's see some more talent!" Mrs. Bennett announced. "We just heard them sing, but now let's see them dance. They just took a quick costume change, so I welcome back our boys!"

/vBCdBU6GWrM **(White shirt guy: Ty; Pink shirt guy: Michael; Blue shirt guy: Zach; Black shirt guy: William)**

"I don't know what the hell that was, but it was hilarious!" Anna laughed as the crowd cheered and laughed for the boys.

"Oh my god, they technically kicked each others asses!" Kathy laughed and she got red in the face. "I loved the Kung Fu Fighting one the most!"

"Me too!" I laughed and calmed down as Mrs. Bennett took the stage.

"I hope everyone had a good laugh over that one! That's our crazy talented boys!" Mrs. Bennett laughed and clapped her hands. "People are still putting money in our jars, so after this next act we'll count up all of the money from the acts."

"What's up next?" I asked and Kathy shrugged.

"Beats me." Anna said.

"Once again, the boys have another act to do, so they have to change real quick. For the mean time, if you stick around a while longer, you get to see some of our girls perform acts from various Disney movies." Mrs. Bennett said and then looked to the other side. "Oh, the boys are ready! Now for the third act these wonderful boys put together for us, let's give them a hand!"

/TC6ARxQiwH0 **(White hat guy: William; Blue hat guy: Zach; Black hat guy: Nick; Grey ish hat guy: Ty)**

"You go, guys!" I cheered for them.

"You rock this place!" Kathy screamed and I laughed at her.

"That was also wonderful! Good job, boys. You're doing us proud." Mrs. Bennett said and then I watched as Nick crawled all funny towards us.

"What the hell, Nick?" I laughed as he got off the stage and started laughing.

"I guess I got caught up in the moment." Nick chuckled and then ran past us. "We got one more, gotta run!"

"Good luck!" I said.

"We have more totals rounded up and we're now at $623! Let me thank you all again for donating and give a round of applause to the students who are helping us." Mrs. Bennett announced as the crowd cheered. "This will be their last one for a while, but let's give a hand to the boys once again for another act!"

/jQR4Hhaf8o8 **(White hoodie guy: William; Yellow shirt guy without hoodie: Zach; Blue shirt guy with no hoodie at all: Nick; Yellow hoodie guy with hood on: Michael; Blue hoodie guy who came in near the end: Ty.)**

"There we have it! That was the last ones our guys will be doing for now!" Mrs. Bennett announced and I cheered my head off for the guys.

"It's almost time for us to start!" Kat cheered and we all looked back out to Mrs. Bennett.

"Our goal is still in far reach, but we're making progress. As of right now, we have $687! The boys have already done their part and now we get to have our ladies come up and perform their acts for us." Mrs. Bennett announced and the crowd cheered. "The girl's decided to do popular tv shoe songs and acts from different movies. Let's give it up for our girls! Make some noise!"

"Time to shine like a star!" Kathy said and we got on the stage.

/F1ohW9-h-Iw **(Kathy=Victoria Justice; Wendy, Anna, Kate, Kat= back up singers and dancers; there are no boys, just imagine them gone and the other girls in their place.)**

"That was amazing! Give it up to these young ladies!" Mrs. Bennett announced as we left the stage.

"Hurry, we have to look like we're getting ready for bed!" Kathy said as we raced into the girl's dressing room.

"You were great!" William said as we went by them. "Good luck!"

"Thanks guys!" We all said and got in the dressing room.

I quickly changed into the next costume for the next act and threw my hair back into a ponytail. The others did as fast as they could.

"All I have to do after this act is put on this robe." Kate said as she put a robe down to the side. "Then I have to strip out into the last costume."

"Yeah, then he'll with the boys happens." Anna said as she finished putting her hair into pigtails. "Man, I can't stand pigtails! They make me look like a little kid!"

"All you have to do is suck it up for a quick moment and we're done with it." Kathy said as she and Kat somehow managed to braid each other's hair.

"I'm ready. Let's go, guys!" Kat said and we all quickly ran back towards the stage in our pajama getup.

"For this act, we're taking you back in time to where the teenage boys slicked their hair back with grease and danced to that sweet music of old. We're having a song from Grease! Let's see what these girls decided to do."

"Alright, let's go!" Anna said and we walked out.

/Uz5D-D7VYmY **(Riz=Anna; Frenchy=Kathy; Sandy=Wendy; Kate and Kat= other girls, sorry I can't remember their names!)**

"That was great! Let's give them a hand everyone!" Mrs. Bennett announced as we left the stage.

"Move people! I have to go next!" Kate said as she pushed through the others.

"I might as well change, too." Kat said as she skipped off to the dressing room.

"We can wait a little bit. We don't have to worry about changing until Kate gets done singing." Anna said and we sat down to watch the show.

"Our total is now $802! That's alot and we just need a bit more to get our goal!" Mrs. Bennett said. "We have a couple of soloists singing different songs and this is where it gets fun. We get to see Disney in real life and our students worked hard to make their performances look great. Now it's time for our first Disney song!"

"Wish me luck, guys!" Kate said as she passed us.

"Good luck!" We all whisper-shouted.

/Sr9AhfRodsk

"Go Kate! You rock!" Anna shouted and I did my best to whistle. I can't whistle worth my life.

"Kate has truly become Mulan!" Mrs. Bennett announced as Kate left rhe stage.

"Do you guys need to change now?" Kate asked as she approached.

"Yeah, we better hurry." I said and we walked to the dressing room.

"I gotta hurry, I can't miss Kat singing this!" Kate said as she shrugged on her shirt.

"Do I really have to wear this under this costume?" Kathy asked as she held up another shirt. "I'm already working up a sweat in here."

"Don't worry, Kathy. We all have to suffer with it." Anna said as we all got done changing for the first act of all of us put together.

"Let's go, I can't miss Kat!" Kate said and we rushed out of the dressing room.

"Disney movies are quite popular and seeing someone bring the magic to life is amazing. It's so amazing that our grand total now is $1,008! Someone really loves Disney!" Mrs. Bennett announced andy eyes widened at the amount she just said. "Everyone wanted to be her and swim around the ocean, but this one girl can truly capture the voice of Ariel. Give it up for Kat singing Part of That World!"

/IgM6MEFh3Zs

"Holy...shit! That was so fucking amazing!" Anna cheered and my mouth dropped open.

"Kat, you sounded amazing!" Kate said as Kat walked off the stage.

"I think I did good!" Kat said.

"That was amazing! Her voice truly captured the Little Mermaid!" Mrs. Bennett said and the crowd was going crazy.

"I think the Little Mermaid blew them out of the water." Anna said and Kathy snickered. "I didn't mean for that to be a pun, but oh well. Do you think ours is gonna be as popular? "

"It should. Disney had everyone hooked." I said as we got ready.

"Now, we have all of the girl's and the boys coming together to perform an act. Since we're still in the Disney movies, we have a very popular movie that so many people love." Mrs. Bennett said. "Everyone loves Frozen, so the students have made an act that goes together with the songs. I know none of you want to hear me ralk, so I'm going to let the kids perform!"

"Time for the best one!" Kathy said and I held her hand. The guys had to go first and then it was the girl's turn.

**Frozen Heart (boys)**

**Born of cold and winter air**  
><strong>And mountain rain combining<strong>  
><strong>This icy force both foul and fair<strong>  
><strong>Has a frozen heart worth mining<strong>

**Cut through the heart, cold and clear**  
><strong>Strike for love and strike for fear<strong>  
><strong>See the beauty sharp and sheer<strong>  
><strong>Split the ice apart<strong>  
><strong>And break the frozen heart<strong>

**Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold**  
><strong>Ice has a magic can't be controlled<strong>  
><strong>Stronger than one, stronger than ten<strong>  
><strong>Stronger than a hundred men<strong>

**Born of cold and winter air**  
><strong>And mountain rain combining<strong>  
><strong>This icy force both foul and fair<strong>  
><strong>Has a frozen heart worth mining<strong>

**Cut through the heart, cold and clear**  
><strong>Strike for love and strike for fear<strong>  
><strong>There's beauty and there's danger here<strong>  
><strong>Split the ice apart<strong>  
><strong>Beware the frozen<strong> heart

(_Wendy is Anna and Anna is Elsa)_

**Wendy/Anna:** Elsa, come out and play with me!

**Anna/Elsa:** No. I don't want to.

**Wendy/Anna:** Why not?

**Anna/Elsa:** Because I don't want to.

**Wendy/Anna:** C'mon! Elsa!

**Do you wanna build a snowman?**

**Wendy/Anna: Do you wanna build a snowman?**  
><strong>Come on, let's go and play!<strong>  
><strong>I never see you anymore<strong>  
><strong>Come out the door<strong>  
><strong>It's like you've gone away<strong>

**We used to be best buddies**  
><strong>And now we're not<strong>  
><strong>I wish you would tell me why!<strong>

**Do you wanna build a snowman?**  
><strong>It doesn't have to be a snowman...<strong>

**_Anna/Elsa: G_o away, Anna.**

**_Wendy/Anna: _Okay, bye...**

**_[Knocks]_**

**_Wendy/Anna: D_****o you wanna build a snowman?**  
><strong>Or ride our bike around the halls?<strong>  
><strong>I think some company is overdue<strong>  
><strong>I've started talking to<strong>  
><strong>The pictures on the walls!<strong>

**(Hang in there, Joan.)**

**It gets a little lonely**  
><strong>All these empty rooms<strong>  
><strong>Just watching the hours tick by...<strong>  
><strong>(Tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)<strong>

**_[Knocks]_**

**_Wendy/Anna: _****Elsa, please I know you're in there**  
><strong>People are asking where you've been<strong>  
><strong>They say, "Have courage, " and I'm trying to<strong>  
><strong>I'm right out here for you<strong>  
><strong>Just let me in<strong>

**We only have each other**  
><strong>It's just you and me<strong>  
><strong>What are we gonna do?<strong>

**Do you wanna build a snowman?**

/MutnK1UbdRk **(This would be Elsa's reply. They seriously should've used this in the movie! It would've made the movie seem better!)**

**Wendy/Anna:** Oh my gosh, it's coronation day!

/BSRRyttXxz0

**Wendy/Anna:** Hey! *falls over*

**Nick/Hans:** I'm so sorry! *helps her up* I'm Prince Hans of the Southern Iles. Who may you be?

**Wendy/Anna:** I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle.

**Nick/Hans:** Princess!? Malady! *bows and trips, falling on her* Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!

**Wendy/Anna:** It's ok, I'm rather clumsy! You're not clumsy, you're gorgeous! Wait, what?

**Nick/Hans:** Do you want to walk with me?

**Wendy/Anna:** That sounds great! Do you have any brothers or sisters?

**Nick/Hans:** I have 12 older brothers and 2 of them pretended that I didn't exist for 2 years.

**Wendy/Anna:** That must've been terrible.

**Nick/Hans: **It was. But brothers can be like that.

**Wendy/Anna:** So can sisters. Elsa just shut me out one day when we were kids. I don't know what happened that made her do that.

**Nick/Hans:** It looks like we both got something in common.

/4bECWb4c35I

**Michael/Servant:** Princess Anna! Queen Elsa has disappeared!

**Wendy/Anna:** What do you mean she disappeared?

**Michael/Servant:** We looked all around the castle, but we can't find her. We need her to bring back summer.

**Wendy/Anna:** I have to find her!

**Nick/Hans:** I'm coming with you. She might be dangerous.

**Wendy/Anna:** I'll be fine, Hans. She's my sister. She'll never hurt me. *goes off to find Elsa*

**Nick/Hans:** Be careful.

**Wendy/Anna:** Elsa! Please answer me! It's me, Anna! I need you, it's important!

**Anna/Elsa:** Anna, what are you doing here?

**Wendy/Anna:** I came here to see you.

**Anna/Elsa:** You can't be around me, Anna. I'm dangerous! I could hurt you.

**Wendy/Anna:** Elsa, you won't hurt me. I'm your sister. I can help you control your power. You don't have to close yourself off from everyone else anymore. We can all help you!

**Anna/Elsa:** No, I can't do it. I'm not going to risk hurting you or anyone else. *walks away*

**Wendy/Anna:** Elsa! *follows her*

/kiZOJF8YZlQ

**Wendy/Anna:** Elsa... *falls over*

**Anna/Elsa:** *turns* No...Anna? Anna!

/0lDJsTZEgTM **(They seriously should've used this in the movie! This song nearly made me cry)**

**Anna/Elsa:** Please, Anna. Don't leave me.

**Wendy/Anna:** *wakes up* Elsa?

**Anna/Elsa:** Anna! *hugs her* You're ok!

**Wendy/Anna:** Never better!

**Anna/Elsa:** I thought I lost you.

**Wendy/Anna:** You'll never lose me, Elsa. I can help you control your power. You can start by letting it go.

**Anna/Elsa:** I know and you're right.

/uClIyD4VnwU **(Brunette girl=Wendy; Blonde girl=Anna)**

"That was beautiful!" Mrs. Bennett announced as we left the stage. "This just proves that everyone has a talent here!"

"Oh my god, I can't believe we just pulled that off!" Anna said as we raced to change into the next costume.

"Do you think they really loved us?" I asked.

"How could they not? We better get some more money and it better be a shit load!" Kathy said.

"If everyone's ready, then let's go." Kate said and we walked back.

"Wow! Everyone really does love Frozen! We now have $1,520!" Mrs. Bennett said and my eyes widened.

"God damn, that's alot of moola!" Kathy said.

"We almost have our goal! Now we're going to take you back to those old days with another song that's popular. You seen it in the movie and everyone wanted to be the actors in the movie. I give you Grease Summer Nights!" Mrs. Bennett announced and we all took the stage.

/HlgDbTpFYJc **(Sandy=Kathy; Rizzo=Anna; Frenchie=Wendy; 2 other girls I can't remember=Kate and Kat; Danny=Ty; Kenicky=Nick; other boys I can't remember=William, Zach and Michael)**

"Wasn't that a blast from the past?" Mrs. Bennett said and we ran off the stage to the back to switch out the clothes from underneath.

"Shit, I dropped my guitar pick!" Anna said and started frantically searching for her guitar pick. "Can anyone see it?"

"I got it!" Kat said as she held it up.

"Thank you." Anna said and took the pick. "I almost had a panic attack."

"Hey, we need you for this performance, Anna. No dying until after the show." Kate said and we all quickly ran out towards the stage.

"Our new total is $1,865! Everyone loves Grease and I'm sure we all had our fair share if wishing we were the same people singing." Mrs. Bennett said. "But now we get back to the kids. This time, 3 students will be doing guitar and I promise you that none of us will go deaf. They promised to keep the rock and roll to a minimum. Now let's see the rock and roll!"

"I hope you three do good." I said to the 3 guitarists as we walked out on the stage.

/Z1c0DwuBUt4 **(guitarists= Anna, Nick, and Kate)**

"That's what I call rock and roll!" Mrs. Bennett said as she walked on the stage.

The 3 guitarists bowed and started to put up their guitars. We wall stayed where we stood. We didn't really need to change out of this costume because these outfits looked awesome and it was our last song.

"The amount of money we got is $1,887. The last act is somethingthat I wanted them to do. We currently have our senior class graduating this year and I chose a song for my wonderful students to perform for them." Mrs. Bennett announced. "I decided to let anyone here have a look at what my students are doing for this graduation. We are still going to sing this song at graduation. Anyway, without further ado, I give you our last act!"

"God help us." Anna said.

/_0oxVL9MmY4

"And there we have it, folks!" Mrs. Bennett cheered and the rest of us started to leave the stage.

"Yes, we did it!" Kathy said as she and I ran off the stage. "I seriously hope that we got enough money"

"Me too. I'm gonna stay in this outfit. I actually look good." I said and looked down at myself.

I have on black skinny jeans, my black Converse, a rock'n'roll T-shirt, a plaid shirt wrapped around my waist and my hair thrown to the back.

"Eh, I might as well stay like this, too. I don't look that bad." Kathy said as she studied her outfit.

Kathy had on blue skinny jeans, dark blue Vans, a black tank top and an unbuttoned plaid shirt over it. Needless to say, we both look good.

"I have in our donation money and from food and entertainment, we've made $2,032! We made our limit!" Mrs. Bennett announced and the crowd cheered.

"Oh hallelujah! We did it!" Kat cheered and I high fived her and Kate.

"C'mon, we have to get everything together! Miko texted me that we had to go because of an emergency back at base." Kathy said and led me back to get our stuff.

"Hey!" Nick said as we crossed by him and he picked me up in a surprise hug. "We got to the goal! We did it!"

"I know! That's great!" I said as he put me down. "We're gonna get our stuff and run."

"Wait, you don't wanna stay around and hang?" Nick asked and I noticed Kathy shaking her head.

"I can't. Daddy said there was something important he has to do and I have to go home." I said and Nick's face fell at my answer. "I'm sorry, but maybe next time and we can take a rain check."

"That's alright, your dad needs you at home in case of an emergency." Nick said with a wave of his hand. "Maybe we can take a rain check. Text me later."

"Ok, bye!" I said and walked away with Kathy.

"You say that he doesn't like you that way, but it's obvious he does!" Kathy said as soon as we got out of Nick's hearing range.

"Man, don't start with that now, Kathy. Nick doesn't like me like that!" I said.

"I seen that look in his eye. He's got it bad for you! " Kathy gushed and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, even if he does like me, I don't feel the same way about him." I said.

"Sure you don't. I seen you blush whenever he compliments you." Kathy said and I glared at her. "What? You should've seen the way you guys stared at each other while you sang Love is An Open Door! Anyone who's anyone would notice!"

"We were playing the part, that's total different from actually being in love." I argued as we walked outside to the disappearing crowd. "Can we please stop talking about this?"

"Fine, but we'll continue later. You can't escape my wrath!" Kathy said with a dramatic wave of her arms and I laughed at her.

"Yeah, yeah. Where'd the others go?" I asked and Kathy shrugged.

"Over there!" Kathy pointed and we walked over to the bots.

"Oh my god, that was the best version of Frozen ever!" Miko said in wonder. "How were you able to do that? That was so awesome!"

"Thanks." I said.

"I think you had a couple of people in tears." Mama said and Lilly was clapping and giggling. "I heard some people saying that Grease was their favorite out of all of them."

"Wow, I never thought we could pull off Grease so well." Kathy said. "What's this emergency back at base?"

"Ratchet detected an energon signal and we need to check it out." Bulkhead said.

"Did we miss anything?" William said as he and the other boys appeared.

"Nope and just in time. C'mon, we have to go!" Kathy said as she pulled him along.

I walked alongside Anna and she looked exhausted. I just hope that whatever emergency back at base doesn't have to include us.

**No one POV**

As the Outcasts were performing at the fund raising event, something else was going on.

Just coming past the Earth's moon, a Cybertronian spaceship made it's way towards Earth.

"Paging Warlord Megatron. Is this thing on?" A mech said through a comm link.

"This is the Nemesis warship. Who is this?" The voice of a Vehicon answered.

"I'm just an old friend of Megatron. Patch him in for me, will you?" The mech said.

"This is Megatron. Who is this?" Megatron's voice replaced the Vehicon's voice.

"Megatron, you old warmonger! It's been stellar cycles! It's nice to hear your voice after so long! How's life?" The mech said with obvious glee in his voice.

"Oh it is only you. I guess I was wrong when I thought you offlined cycles ago." Megatron said without any glee in his voice. "How did you get this comm link?"

"I got someone to get it for me as part of a deal. Of course, he couldn't pay his end of the bargain and I had to...how do you say it...extract the information from him." The mysterious mech chuckled. "Needless to say, his spare parts will cost a fortune with his weapons. And not to mention the lovely ship of his. Or should I say my ship."

"What do you want?" Megatron snapped. "I haven't got all day to waste time talking to you! I need a new plan to destroy the Autobots."

"Ah, still having trouble taking down Optimus Prime, I see? Well fear not Megatron, I have the answer to your problem! I have plenty of weapons in store, for the right price, I might add." The mech laughed. "I believe I can help you with your problem. What do you say, Megatron old pal?"

"It's Lord Megatron. It's best if you remember that." Megatron growled.

"So I take that as a yes, Lord Megatron?" The mech said as he leaned in towards his speakers. "I have all sorts of bombs, guns and even high tech security systems. You can possibly get a two-for-one deal with the security systems."

"Even though you have the weaponry, it depends on the price you pay. The only thing we can pay you with is energon." Megatron offered the mech.

"Looks like I came to the right place after all! I'm running low on energon myself and I need a few parts to repair my spaceship. I guess we can make a deal." The mysterious mech said with a laugh. "Just tell me where you are on this planet and I can park somewhere."

"I'm sending you landing coordinates. It's best if you land on the Nemesis." Megatron said.

"Oh what a gift, free parking." The mech chuckled as he led his ship to the coordinates the Vehicons sent him. "I have some of my weapons in my ship."

About a 15 minutes later, the mech parked his ship on top of the Nemesis and was greeted by Megatron himself.

"Ah, it feels good to finally stretch my pedes after a long flight!" The mech stretched and then noticed Megatron. "Megatron, did you get taller? Or perhaps you lost weight? Either way, you look good."

"Kindness won't do you any good on this ship. There's only one thing before we make this deal." Megatron growled as he towered over the much smaller mech.

"Yes..." the mech said as he waited.

"If you try to double cross me, I won't hesitate to rip your helm off and sell your parts." Megatron growled and the mech took a tiny step back. "So I make myself clear?"

"Yes, and I believe we have a deal." The mech said as Megatron backed off.

"We can discuss the details inside." Megatron said as he turned and walked towards the door before looking over his massive shoulder. "Welcome aboard the Nemesis, Swindle."

"I'm delighted, Lord Megatron." Swindle said as he followed the Warlord into the ship.

As the Warlord and the smaller mech walked inside, they were met by Dreadwing and a few Vehicons. Dreadwing looked surprised to see a new mech he's never seen before walking alongside his master.

"Greetings, Lord Megatron and...?" Dreadwing trailed off as he tried to remember if he ever met this mech before.

"The name's Swindle. And you are?" Swindle said as he put a hand on his metal hip.

"I'm Dreadwing, second in command of this vessel." Dreadwing greeted.

"Say, that's a nice weapon you got there. Ever thought about trading it in for something much more powerful?" Swindle tried to persuade Dreadwing into buying another weapon from him.

"I believe we have something much more important right now." Megatron glared at Swindle, who shrugged.

"What? How can you not expect me to do that?" Swindle said and Megatron sighed.

"Let's go." Megatron said. "I've been having trouble keeping security on this ship. The Autobots have been getting on my ship alot recently and your security systems have peaked my interest."

"Ah, that's good news! I have 5 different kinds to choose from. Say, can we discuss this over some energon? I'm feeling a little parched from my flight over here." Swindle said. "I've traveled through many different galaxies and light years to get here. I think some high grade should do me fine."

"Normally I never drink high grade unless we celebrate a victory against the Autobots. Perhaps we both could go for some medium grade energon." Megatron said.

"Alright, I can do that. Maybe you can give me some high grade energon as a part if my pay?" Swindle asked as he cocked an invisible eyebrow.

"We shall see about that." Megatron said as the two Decepticons walked into the energon room.

Knock Out and Breakdown were standing there chatting to themselves as they consumed their energon. They looked up and looked surprised as they saw their leader walking in with a strange mech they never seen before.

"Greetings, my liege." Knock Out said and gave a confused look to the mech standing beside the Warlord. "Who's that?"

"My name's Swindle. And who might you two be?" Swindle asked.

"I'm Knock Out, Megatron's Cheif Medical Officer and that's my assistant, Breakdown." Knock Out pointed to himself and Breakdown.

"Wow, you're just a little taller than Knock Out. And he's short." Breakdown said and Knock Out glared at him.

"Oh shut up, Breakdown!" Knock Out said as he reached up to slap the back of Breakdown's head.

Of course, he had to, as the humans would say it, 'stand on the tip of his toes' just to do it. Breakdown just snorted as he tried not to laugh and it made Knock Out glare at him more.

"Are you two finished?" Megatron snapped with a glare at the two Decepticons.

"Yes. Good day, my Lord." Knock Out said as he quickly walked away before Megatron could ruin his fabulous finish with Breakdown in tow.

"Are they always like that?" Swindle asked as he watched the two leave.

"We have good days and we have bad days." Megatron sighed as he rubbed the space between his optics where a nose would be.

The two got a cube of energon and talked about their deal. Megatron was promising Swindle a whole ton of energon, some credits and a few professional scruples for weapons, a better security system and some bombs along with a few spare parts extra.

After the two finished their energon cubes and talked about their deal, Megatron and Swindle walked in the hallways of the ship. Everything was great until a screeching noise interrupted them.

"What in the name of Primus was that?" Swindle said as he covered his audio receptors with his servos and the screeching turned into an alarm.

"I do not know. But I will find out." Megatron said as he walked forward and Swindle followed before he got left behind to get lost in the mighty ship.

The alarm turned off after a Vehicon quickly took care of it. He ran off with a few of his fellow troopers to find out who set off the alarm.

Meanwhile, Bulkhead and Ironhide had both been whisked onto the ship after an accident happened and were trying to find a way off of the ship. They planned on contacting their base through a computer, but Bullhead pressed the wrong button and he made the loud noise.

"Nice going, Bulkhead! Now we're doomed!" Ironhide growled.

"Hey, I didn't mean to press the wrong button!" Bulkhead defended himself before they heard the sounds of running pedes. "We have to hide!"

"This way!" Ironhide said and they went down another hallway.

Both Megatron and Swindle were walking through the halls of the dimly lit ship talking to one another when Megatron's name was called. At the same time, Bulkhead and Ironhide were crawling in a small pit in the floor right beside of the 2 Bots. They both looked up as they seen the Warlord and weapons dealer.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" Megatron said as if he were in a hurry.

"There's an intruder." The Vehicon said.

"Autobot?" Megatron asked as both Bulkhead and Ironhide flinched.

"No, Starscream. He was last seen headed to the vanity of the bridge." The Vehicon said and surprised both Bulkhead and Ironhide, thinking that they killed him.

"It appears that I have some important business to take care of. Maybe you can chat with Dreadwing or Knock Out about weapons while I take care of this problem." Megatron said with malice in his voice.

"Alright then, but you and I should seriously talk about the security systems. If you don't want Starscream or any Autobots on your ship, then just ask me!" Swindle said as Megatron started to lead him to where Dreadwing was.

As Swindle was talking to Dreadwing about trading his weapon, a strange noise started to surround the ship.

"What could that possibly be?" Swindle asked as he looked around to see if the noise was someone else.

"I do not know." Dreadwing said just before a massive force made them both fall over. "Primus forbid!"

"What is that?" Swindle asked as he searched for an emergency escape route. "Should we see if Megatron can do anything?"

"That's if we can stand!" Dreadwing said as he once again fell over.

After a few tries, they both stood up and walked towards the bridge. But by the time they got there, the Insecticon army didn't have Airachnid controlling them and they walked out to the roof to see Megatron surrounded by the large metal bugs.

"So these guys are Insecticons? What were they doing blasting at your ship?" Swindle asked Megatron and Megatron stared at him.

"An enemy named Airachnid." Megatron said and looked back at the Insecticon army. "Her attempt to destroy me failed."

But before any of them could even go back inside, the ship jerked harshly to the side and Megatron growled

"Now what!?" Megatron bellowed as he walked back inside of the ship.

Meanwhile, Bulkhead and Ironhide had come across the room where energon was being deposited into the ships fuel tank.

"One way or another, we're getting off this boat." Bulkhead said as he turned his servo into his punching ball as Ironhide turned his servos into guns.

"Let's do this!" Ironhide said and they both jumped onto the main power core, causing the ship to lose power.

Megatron balanced himself as he walked down to the bridge.

"My liege, our power core has been comprised." A Vehicon said as he and his friend struggled to stay upright.

"Prepare for landing." Megatron said darkly.

The Nemesis crashed on the ground and nearly slid off a cliff at the same time. The Decepticons were picking themselves up off the floor and none of them saw the 2 Autobots responsible for the crash racing out of there.

"It sounds like to me that you had a bad landing." Swindle said as he walked over to Megatron. "I took a look at my ship and it's been roughed up a little and the engine won't start. Nothing was damaged inside, so that's good. Looks like I'm here to stay. And let's make a few changes to our deal."

"What kind of changes?" Megatron asked.

"I help you with your Autobot problem and you have your crew work on my ship so I can keep traveling. I am after all an intergalactic arms dealer." Swindle said.

"I do not think I have ever seen you fight before. I will consider your agreement changes." Megatron said and Swindle grinned.

"Good."

**Wendy POV**

I couldn't help but shiver at the sight of Airachnid. Even though she's frozen in a cage, she still gives me the heebie jeebies. I'm glad Elita took Lilly to the other room while they drug the pod in thr base. The other Outcasts were also staring at the pod in awe, horror and fascination.

"Stasis." Ratchet declared as he finished examining the pod. "She deserves worse."

"I've intended worse. More times than you know." Mama said.

"It's ok, Mama. She can't hurt anyone in there." I said. "Besides, the only way she can hurt me is if I walk straight into the pod."

"You are stronger than the choice you made." Dad said and then we heard honking coming from the side entrance. Both Ironhide and Bulkhead sped inside and transformed.

"Guys, you won't believe the day we had!" Bulkhead said with excitement.

"I'm still having a hard time trying to believe it." Ironhide said and they both noticed Airachnid frozen in her pod.

"You too, huh?" Bulkhead said.

Dad and Ironhide were going to put Airachnid and her pod in the storage room so we don't have to see her face. I don't like the idea of keeping her in there, but it's better than looking at her.

I sighed and went to sit down on the couch. I had a busy day and it was long. I just hope tomorrow has some excitement.

**Man, I finally got this chapter done! I'm so sorry for the long wait! Like I said before, I don't have a laptop to help me and my phone makes it hard to get stuff done on here. Sorry if I messed anything up, I tried to get everything right.**

**I added in Swindle, the arms dealer of the galaxy! You'll see why he's in this story and why he's important. I'm gonna post a picture or two of Swindle on one of my Mario stories as a profile pic.**

**So, it's now summertime for me and that does mean more update time, but I may be getting a job and that's going to take away my time. But I don't have to go back to school next year, so that's cool!**

**That's it for now and now I have to get started on Penguins, Lemurs and Dolphins, Oh my! Please read and review and no flames please.**


	42. Flying Mind Distractions & Treasure Hunt

**And I'm back! I know, I'm taking too long to write chapters. I still don't have a laptop and I have a part time job right now where my aunt works. After I get done with that job sometime in August, I have to find a new job.**

**As of August 13th, I'm a legal 18 year old! And I'm posting this way too long after my birthday. Go figure. But I'm now 18! I can't believe it.**

**Well, I got Swindle from Animated in here joining the Decepticons for a while. You'll all see why he's important and why I put him in this story.**

**You've been waiting a long time for this and I combined Flying Mind together with Tunnel Vision, Triage, and Toxicity to give you the inside scoop of what happens with the Outcasts and their point of views. Enough talk, time to read!**

**I own: My OC's**

**Kitcat-Writer-of-Skies owns: her OC's**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**Wendy POV:**

"But when the Insecticons suddenly backed off, Ironhide and I were inspired by our proximity to the power core and did what we do best." Bulkhead finished his story about being on the Nemesis while pounding his fists together.

Kathy, William, Michael and I were sitting Indian style on the catwalk listening to every word he said. I was fascinated to the point where I didn't notice Oliver climb in my lap to take a nap.

"Cool!" Me, Kathy and William say at the same time and Michael whistled.

"You and Ironhide trashed Megatron's ride like rock stars in a hotel room." Miko said as she did the 'rock on' sign.

"Hell yeah! I wish I was there to see it." Anna said as she stood by Miko and Zach.

"We should hit the Cons right now while they're vulnerable." Mama said as she took a step forward with the others.

"I'm down with that." Jazz said.

"Megatron's warship may be grounded, but let's not forget that we remain vastly outnumbered. Especially since he has added the Insecticon hive to his ranks." Ratchet said and Kathy shivered at the mention of the Insecticons.

"Ugh, I hate bugs. Especially the kind that can squish us instead." Kathy grimaced.

"Oh lord, that'd create some nightmares." I said and she nodded.

"Then maybe it's time for me to call in an air strike." Fowler offered as he stepped up.

"Or for us to consider more extreme measures, Agent Fowler." Dad said.

He and Ratchet left the the room and I looked down at Oliver, wondering what kind of extreme measures Dad was talking about.

"Do you know what Dad could be talking about?" I asked Oliver.

All Oliver did was let out a small 'meow' and reach up to nuzzle my face. I giggled and Kathy pet him on the head.

"Gosh woman, stop talking to your cats." Kathy joked. "You sound like a crazy, old cat lady!"

"I'm already gonna be one when I grow old. Might as well practice for it." I shrugged right as Dad and Ratchet came back from wherever they went to.

"Practice for what?" Ratchet asked as I collected my cat and walked closer to him.

"For being an old cat lady when I get older." I said, casually.

"What does that mean?" Ratchet asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It basically means that I'll grow old all by myself with no husband or boyfriend and have alot of cats to keep me company." I explained and watched his face go from confusion to shock and slightly hurt.

"Oh. You mean you don't have a significant other?" Ratchet asked as he looked back at the computer.

"Not at the moment, I guess. I think I just haven't met the right guy yet." I said and just happened to notice the looks on William's, Michael's and Ratchet's faces: hurt.

Fuck. Before I could say anything else, the alarm on the computer blared and Ratchet snapped back into attention.

"Optimus! I'm detecting a massive spike at the Decepticon crash site. It appears to be dark energon." Ratchet said.

"Not that stuff again!" Zach moaned.

Ratchet opened the groundbridge so the others could go through and Mama handed Lilly over to Fireheart.

"Autobots, transform and roll out!" Dad instructed as everyone did as he asked and went through the bridge.

"Hold on, Prime!" Fowler stopped Dad. "If you are going to deploy some sort of super weapon in a final showdown with the Cons, it's my job as a representative of planet Earth to bear witness!"

"Can this representative of planet Earth join you?" Anna asked as innocent as she could while trying to be cute.

"I don't think so." Zach said as he held onto her. "You're not moving from my side."

"C'mon, dude! That's not fair!" Anna complained as Dad and Fowler went through the bridge.

"Now what?" William asked.

"Now we wait." Ratchet said.

I sat down Indian style beside of Kathy as we awaited the news from the other side. Dad decided to take the Spark Extractor with them in hopes of killing any Cons close to it. I just hope that none of them get caught in the blast, either. I've never seen what the Spark Extractor does, but I don't wanna see it now.

It didn't take long for Fowler to radio in.

"_Team's down. Requesting medi-vac."_ Fowler's voice said.

"Oh god." I said and started biting my nails.

What just happened? Ratchet opened the groundbridge and went out. When he came back, he was bringing in Chromia, who looked like she was frozen in place.

"What happened to Chromia?" Anna asked as she looked at her frozen guardian.

"I don't know." Zach said and tried to comfort her as Ratchet managed to drag the rest of the team back inside with Fowler.

"They're alive, but I've never encountered this form of stasis lock." Ratchet examined their frozen forms.

"I know they're frozen and all, but the way most of them are frozen are hilarious." Michael said as he tried not to laugh at his guardian.

"God, I hate it when something bad ends up being funny at the same time." I said and had to fight a laugh, but a small smile showed up.

"The Cons are crossing the Atlantic, making a beeline for North America." Fowler informed us.

"Wait, we can track them?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Why aren't they cloaked like usual?" Raf asked.

"Something doesn't feel right to me." William said and Kathy nodded.

"For once, I'm agreeing with bean pole, here." Kathy said as she pointed at William.

"They had us in the crosshairs, but the Cons took off." Fowler recalled.

"They even bailed on that Spark Extractor thingy." Miko added.

"You know, something's wrong when the bad guys skip out on the treasure." Kathy said.

"If the ship isn't cloaked, maybe the communication relay's open." Jack suggested and Ratchet turned to us in surprise.

"Are you suggesting we just call Megatron and ask him what's happening up there!?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

Kathy and I shared a look before looking up at Ratchet and shrugged.

"Eeyup." We said.

"Why not?" Zach asked.

"Maybe we can call and ask them if their refrigerators running." Michael joked and I giggled.

"You kids." Ratchet muttered as he looked at Fowler, who shrugged like the rest of us.

"Oh lord. What did I miss?" Fireheart asked as she came out from the hall. "I go put Lilly down for her nap and everyone becomes statues for pigeons to shit on."

I snorted at how she said that and Kathy giggled.

"Ratchet's gonna call the warship. Something's going on up there." I said.

"I hope they can fix this." Fireheart said as she touched Jazz's arm.

"Autobot Outpost Omega One to Decepticon warship. Megatron please respond." Ratchet said into the comm link. No response. "Megatron! Anyone! Please respond."

**"Megatron has been relieved of his command."** a deep, dark voice said that sent shivers up my spine.

"Who are you?" Ratchet asked. "What do you want with the Decepticon ship? Who is this?"

**"Who is this?"** the voice growled.

"Have you taken control of the Nemesis?" Ratchet asked.

**"I am the vessel. Any Cybertronian who interferes with my mission will be neutralized."** the now identified voice threatened.

Then images images of Decepticons frozen like the others showed up on the screens. I guess he made his point.

"What is your mission?" Ratchet asked.

**"Priority one, decode Iacon database and recover Decepticon technology."** the ship said.

"For what purpose?" Ratchet pressed on. There was a silence on the other end before the comm went down.

"Oh hell naw! That giant bathtub didn't just hang up on us!" Kathy said as Ratchet looked surprised at the screen.

"It hung up? Rude!" Miko said and crossed her arms.

"Rude!? There's a giant spaceship flying around collecting Decepticon weapons of mass destruction!" Fowler retorted.

"A giant spaceship filled with neutralized Decepticons." Jack piped up.

"So you're saying...?" Michael trailed off.

"This could be our only chance to slip aboard and download the Iacon database." Jack finished.

"So Optimus can decode it!" Raf declared.

"Ingenious! I'll infiltrate the Decepticon warship." Ratchet said.

"Not so fast, Doc. I think those pictures proved that the flying bathtub of doom means business." Michael said and flinched at the glare Ratchet gave him for calling him 'Doc.'

"And probably Megatron, too." Raf said..

"Um, hello! Hasnt anyone paid attention to our statue-turned friends over there?" Anna asked as she motioned to the other Autobots.

"But that tub had me dead to right! And I'm still breathing." Fowler said.

"The ship may be blind to humans." Fireheart said. "Maybe I can go in my human form and help them around the ship. I lived there for a week so if they haven't done any remodeling, I should be able to find my way around."

"Very well." Ratchet agreed as Fireheart and Icestorm changed into Sapphire and Snow. "Agent Fowler, Sapphire, Snow, you all will go together. But at the first sight of trouble, I'm bridging you back here. In order to download the Iacon database, you will need a compatible transfer drive."

"A what?" Fowler asked as he took the device Ratchet handed to him.

"They'll also need tech support." Raf said.

"And back up." Miko added.

"Let's not forget the best distractions ever!" I said as us Outcasts stepped up.

"It's time to put together our best materials." William said as he stretched his arms.

Ratchet had a frown on his face, but he activated the groundbridge anyway. We all went through the bridge and Jack used his phone to contact Ratchet.

"We're in!" Jack said.

_"Good. The data core should be accessible from any console."_ Ratchet said from over the phone.

"I know where one's at." Sapphire said as we all followed her throughout the long, dark hallways.

"How do they not get lost in here?" Michael asked as Sapphire chose another path. "Wait, how did you figure this tub out in a week?"

"I had Knock Out, Breakdown or some Vehicons showing me the way." Sapphire answered. "Plus, Snow can sniff the way out and I can read his mind."

"Oh right." Michael said and Kathy and I giggled

"Is it that one?" Raf gulped and nervously pointed to the right.

We all turned to look and seen the computer Sapphire was looking for, but I froze for a second when I seen Knock Out frozen in that stasis lock. Miko and Anna ran forward and us Outcasts followed as Miko knocked on Knock Out's leg. I thought of something funny as she did.

"Knock Out got knocked out." I snickered and Kathy, Anna and Miko laughed at my joke.

"Look! The ship's decoded 2 sets of coordinates!" Raf pointed up to the screen above us.

"Make that 3, Raf." William said as the computer beeped and another set appeared. "Let's do this before Knock Out wakes up."

Fowler, Raf, Sapphire, Miko, Zach and Anna climbed up Knock Out to get to the computer while the rest of us stayed down below.

"You know, we could use the frozen Cons as a playground. Almost like monkey bars." Michael said as Kathy and I laughed.

"I bet Knock Out would be wondering, 'WHAT DID THESE HUMANS DO TO ME!?' if he notices all of the scratches on his paint." I laughed and watched as they put the large flash drive in the port.

The database started to download and I grabbed a scrap piece of metal from off the floor. I scuffed, 'Wendy was here.' on the back of Knock Out's foot and Anna slapped a hand over her mouth as I did.

"Wendy, you're asking for this guy to kill you!" Kathy said and I shrugged.

" he won't get to me. Hopefully." I said and threw the piece of metal away once I was finished. "My work here's done."

"Um, why is the warship heading for Manhattan?" Jack asked and I looked where his gaze was at.

"Because that's where the first set of coordinates are located." Raf answered.

"What would a relic from Cybertron be doing in the Big Apple?" Fowler asked.

"_The Iacon relics landed on Earth eons ago, Agent Fowler. Long before the city built atop it."_ Ratchet told him.

"If this means the ship wants one, they're gonna have to move some buildings out of the way." Jack said.

"If anything messes up in New York the slightest bit, everything gets thrown off track." Anna said. "Shit just got real."

"How come no one stumbled across the relic when they first started building?" Kathy asked.

"Maybe they never really found the relic." I told her.

"Well, our mission just got complicated. How do we deter this ship?" Fowler asked.

_"I would advise the navigation module. Call up the main navigation menu."_ Ratchet said.

"Found it." Sapphire said as she pointed it out.

"Step aside, kids. I've got this." Fowler said as he made his way over and touched the thing. "GAH!"

The ship electrocuted him and he stumbled backwards towards the edge of the console.

"Agent Fowler!" Jack cried as he fell back.

"OOF!" Michael groaned as Fowler landed on him. I had to slap a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Are you ok?" I asked as William and Kathy rushed over to him.

**"System access detected. Interference will not be tolerated."** the ship growled.

"There!" Raf pointed out the security camera on the roof.

**"Reveal yourself!"** the ship demanded.

"It doesn't see us." Miko said as nothing happened.

_"Not yet. The ship must not be scanning for carbon based life forms. Sapphire and Snow are safe just as long as they don't turn Cybertronian."_ Ratchet said and Sapphire sighed in relief. _"However, once it expands its search parameters..."_

"We're toast." Raf finished.

"Well shit." Anna commented.

_"I'm bridging you back."_ Ratchet said.

"What! No way! We can't let this thing near New York!" Zach said.

"Zach's right, Ratchet. There are millions of lives at stake in New York and we're currently the only ones able to do anything about it." Jack agreed with Zach.

_"You're out of your element, Jack. These readings, the ship's rapid recovery all point to the fact that Megatron employed dark energon to repair it."_ Ratchet pointed out.

"He's alive." William said as he got up from checking Fowler's pulse.

"I'm not." Michael groaned as he laid on the floor.

"You'll live." Kathy said and I laughed.

"Well, if the ship's currently running on dark energon, we can dump it, right?"Jack asked as they all got down.

_"Hmmm...you'll need to reverse the warships energon infuser."_ Ratchet said. _"Follow the main overhead condiments. They'll lead you to the power core."_

"If we get lost, I can lead us back to the power core." Sapphire said. "It's actually really boring whenever you stay in one place for too long."

"We should split up so we can watch over Fowler." William said.

"Jack, Miko, Raf, Wendy and Kathy, come with me." Sapphire said. "The rest of you stay with Fowler and Snow."

"I can't be with Miko?" Anna asked with disappointment.

"Don't worry, you still got me." Zach said.

"We don't got time to argue about this. Let's go." Jack said and Kathy and I went with the other 4.

We walked down the halls, passing by frozen Decepticons and Insecticons as we made our way to the power core. It wasn't long before we came across Breakdown.

"Who's that guy?" Kathy asked as she pointed out another Decepticon near Breakdown.

I looked at the strange Con in confusion. I've never seen this guy before and he's not one of the drones. This Con had a few weapons in his hands and something sticking up out of his shoulders. I couldn't tell if it was a weapon or not, but this guy looked threatening.

He was purple with a white face and a dull goldish color body with black highlights. His eyes were a dark purple and it made shivers go up my spine.

"I've never seen him before." Sapphire said.

"Wait, didn't Ironhide say something about a strange Con talking to Megatron about weapons or security systems?" Jack asked as we studied the frozen Con. "This is probably the guy he was talking about."

"Even if he is, we can't keep staring at him forever." Sapphire said. "Let's keep moving."

I took one last look at the Con before walking on. We finally reached the power core and headed inside. I stepped back in surprise once I noticed Megatron holding the energon infuser switch, frozen like the rest of his army.

"Looks like Megatron had the same idea." Jack said.

"Then we're on the right track." Raf said.

_"The energon ejection valve can only be operated manually."_ Ratchet said.

"Manually!?" Jack, Miko, Raf and Sapphire exclaimed together.

"What the serious fuck?" Kathy and I say.

"Give me a boost." Jack said and they helped him up.

"Wait for me!" Sapphire said as she climbed up on the other leg.

"Do you guys need any help?" I asked.

"I think we got it. We'll call someone else if we can't." Jack said and he climbed up my uncle's body.

Seeing another scrap piece of metal, I got another idea and started to scratch, 'Uncle Megzy is the boss!' on his leg and Miko and Raf laughed.

"He's not the boss right now." Kathy snickered and I signed my name at the bottom of the message.

**"I am infested with alien life forms!"** the ship suddenly growled and I jumped.

"Oh fuck." I said and Kathy hid behind me.

"Uh oh. We just got made." Miko said and I noticed a large claw thing move.

"Move it!" I yelled and pulled Kathy out of the way in time while Miko and Raf jumped the other way. We hid behind Megatron's leg and I peeked out to see the other 2 run into the maze of energon cubes.

"They'll be found soon. We need to come up with a distraction." Kathy said and I remembered something that we discussed a few weeks ago.

"Hey, you remember the Dynamite parodies we tried out?"

"I know what you're thinking." Kathy smirked.

We both split up and I ran to the other side of Megatron right as the claw found Miko and Raf.

"Hey ugly!" I yelled and waved my arms. The claw turned towards me and I let it out. "I THROW MY SKITTLES IN THE AIR SOMETIMES, SAYING AYO! TASTE THE RAINBOW!"

The claw made a move for me and I jumped out of the way in time.

"Over here you giant claw machine!" Kathy yelled as I ran out of sight. "I'M THE BLONDE OF DOOM!"

The claw went for Kathy and she ran out of the way in time for it to hit some of the energon cubes. I ran to the new spot and gained the claw's attention.

"Hey, your mama's so stupid, she-AH!" I fell flat on the ground after tripping over the scrap piece of metal. I sat up and seen the claw right in front of me.

"Wendy, no!" Kathy yelled.

**"All parasites will be eradicated."** theship growled and the claw got ready to strike at me.

"Hey! Over here!" Jack yelled as he ran.

The claw made it's way towards him and he dodged it. I got up and ran back over to Megatron.

"Jack, no!" Raf yelled.

"Run for it, baby!" Miko pleaded.

"Too slow!" Jack tormentedand the claw was in front of him before he knew it.

"Jack!" Kathy screamed.

"Watch out!" I yelled as the claw went for Jack.

Jack jumped right at the last minute and the claw rammed into Megatron's back. Megatron slowly started to go backwards and pulled the lever with him. I scootched over to the side as Megatron fell and Jack jumped out of the way again.

"I almost had the lever down before Megatron took it with him." Sapphire said from above and used fire from her palms to lower herself to the ground near me.

**"Critical power drain. I am...in command..."** the ship growled as it started to shut down. Theclaw tried to go for Jack again, but stopped and tried to pull the lever as it got slower and slower. **"Prepare to be...neutralized..."**

Finally the claw stopped altogether and the purple hue was replaced with the blue hue as the dark energon was expelled. Megatron suddenly unfroze and groaned. His arm hit the floor near me as he did and I jumped.

"Fucking shit!" I exclaimed.

"Run." Jack said.

"Later, Uncle Megzy!" I said with a pat to his head and I ran with the others.

As Sapphire led us back to the others, Decepticons started stumbling away and sitting up as we went past. We even went by Breakdown and that other Con as they unfroze.

"Ratchet! Fire up the groundbridge!" Jack yelled into his phone as we all finally made it back to the others.

"On your feet, soldier!" Miko said as she helped a barely conscious Fowler to his feet with Anna.

"And beavers and ducks and walrus and Grandma!" Fowler sang and fell to the ground. I laughed and Kathy giggled.

"What a nut!" Kathy giggled.

"That's all that's been downloaded?" Jack asked in disbelief as he stared at the screen.

"Downloading shit like that doesn't happen overnight." Zach said.

"The Iacon file must be huge!" Raf said.

"Well, something's better than nothing. We've gotta go before the doctor wakes up and notices that _someone_ left a surprise in his leg." William said with a glance to me and I sheepishly smiled as the groundbridge appeared behind us.

"Sweet!" Miko said as Zach, Michael, Anna and Raf helped her lift up Fowler. "C'mon, here's our ride!"

"I'll meet y'all in there!" Kathy said as she ran ahead with Sapphire and Snow. "Gotta pee!"

I laughed as they disappeared in the groundbridge.

"Jack? Guys?" Raf asked.

"Get Agent Fowler out of here." Jack said. "I'm not leaving without that drive."

"Wendy, I'll help Jack. Go with them." William ordered.

"No way! I can be a one-woman distraction!" I said and stayed as the others went through to the other side.

Jack and William climbed up Knock Out, who's still not moving, while I watched them. Jack and William struggled for a moment before my attention moved to Knock Out. Looks like the doctor's in the house.

"Say ah!" Knock Out told Jack and William without even noticing me as he transformed his hand into a corkscrew thing.

"Hey, cherry pie!" I yelled and threw the same piece of metal from earlier at his arm.

"Watch it!" Knock Out yelled and turned my way.

"You're a bit too late for that. I already left my mark." I said and pointed at his leg.

Knock Out quickly looked around his legs and just about bent over backwards just to see it. Once he did, he let out a girly shriek and glared daggers at me.

"You're going to pay for that!" Knock Out growled and stepped towards me.

"Wendy run!" Jack and William yelled.

"I'm here to offer a second opinion." Ratchet's voice said and I looked around Knock Out to see him.

Once Knock Out turned around, Ratchet reared back and punched him in the face. Knock Out slammed into the console and then the floor with a groan of pain.

"Ratchet!" I said and he picked me up.

Ratchet grabbed William and put him on his shoulder as Jack held onto the drive with the other hand. Ratchet ran into the groundbridge and Raf closed it as soon as we were in. Ratchet set us down and William grabbed my arm.

"Why do you have to be so crazy?" William asked in a joking tone and I seen Ratchet staring at us as Jack gave him the drive.

"It's in my nature." I said as I hugged him and noticed the other Autobots unfrozen. I let go of William and ran over to Dad and hugged him. "You guys are ok!"

"We are fine, Wendy." Dad said and hugged me back.

Ratchet had put the drive into the port of the computer and brought up the files.

"The download of the Iacon database may have been incomplete, but we now possess 4 sets of coordinates decoded by the ship." Ratchet said.

"Then we must act quickly, for Megatron possesses the same four sets. And he will not hesitate to obtain potential doomsday devices which lie at the sight of each." Dad said. "If we are to have any hope of recovering the Iacon relics before the Decepticons do, we must divide our resources."

"But Optimus! When it comes to numbers, we're already at a great disadvantage!" Ratchet objected.

"Under the circumstances, swiftness of action is paramount. This is one race that we absolutely cannot afford to lose." Dad said.

"Here's a twist. It would appear that the Decepticons have retreated from Manhattan." Ratchet said as he stared at the screen.

"They just up and left?" Mama asked in disbelief.

"It is more likely that Megatron has already set course for the second set of coordinates, having dispatched a unit to this relic's underground location." Dad said.

"So, he's basically going after the relics at the same time?" Michael asked.

"Without blasting up a city block to get to it?" Mama asked.

"They used subway tunnels." Jack said. "New York has a whole network of them running beneath the city."

"Those things are everywhere. I remember because we went to New York for school field trips during the summer, Glee Club and summer vacations." William said.

"But you guys are from another dimension. Your New York may be this one." Chromia said.

"Maybe some unknown restaurants and streets are different, but the rest of New York should be the same." Kathy said.

"Since the New York population no longer seems to be threatened, maintaining our disguise will be necessary." Dad stated. "Arcee, Bumblebee, Elita, you are the best choice for navigating such a densely populated area."

"Optimus, New York has more than 8 million people. The odds of being spotted by at least one of them are pretty high. Even if they are underground." Jack pointed out.

"Where are you going with this?" Mama asked.

"You're gonna need a face man." Jack said. "Well, someone who can speak on their behalf. A human who can run interference if their cover gets blown."

"Well, I've actually been in subway stations." Miko piped up as she stepped forward. "I grew up in a major metropolis. Unlike Mr. 'I've-never-been-outside-Jasper-Nevada.'"

"I've been to Cybertron, honey." Jack said with a smirk.

"Cybertron doesn't have subways! Do they?" Miko asked.

"I'm not answering that." Chromia said.

"Jack can be the face man and Miko can navigate the tunnels." Anna said. "What about us? I know how to find my way around New York whether it's from our dimension or not."

"Yeah, we already had to use distractions today. Who's to say that we may need more?" Kathy asked.

"Kathy, we can't take all of you to New York." Elita said. "It's too risky."

"Maybe we can split up. You may need more than one distraction for each relic hunting party." I said.

"Agent Fowler's field experience makes him our best candidate." Dad said.

"Blaaanana fish!" Fowler cried out from his cot and us Outcasts laughed.

"If he weren't recovering from his encounter with the Decepticon warship." Ratchet said.

"Which we survived without incident." Miko stated.

"Very well. Jack, Miko, Zach and Anna will accompany Arcee, Bumblebee and Elita." Dad said.

"Yes!" Miko and Anna cheered.

"Who're the rest of us going with?" Michael asked.

"Ironhide, Prowl, Chromia and I will embark to the Antarctic." Dad said.

"Yeah, not going there." I said.

"I believe it will be wise for no humans to join us on this mission to the Antarctic." Dad said.

"No kidding, I don't wanna turn into a Wendy-cicle." I said.

"I'd eat that." Michael joked and I blushed with my mouth wide open.

"Michael!" I said as I covered my face with my hands and he laughed.

"Dude, that's one good way to get you squished." William said as I peeked out from my fingers.

"Hey, you'd agree to that, too." Michael said. "Don't try to say no!"

"Stop saying I'll say yes, I already know that I'd say that." William said.

"You guys are perverts." Kathy commented and I put my hands down.

"Wendy and Kathy, you two will be joining Ratchet." Dad said.

"Awesome, we get to travel with Doctor McGrumpyness." Kathy said, sarcasm dripping freely.

"Oh joy." Ratchet said with as much sarcasm as Kathy.

"William and Michael, you two will go with Bulkhead and Jazz." Dad said.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Michael said.

"We got this!" Anna said as she got on Elita with Miko and Zach got in Bee.

Jack got on Mama as Ratchet turned on the groundbridge and they went through.

**Anna POV**

The second we went through that groundbridge, I was nearly bouncing off Elita. We're in New York!

"This is awesome!" I said.

"Of course it's no Cybertron." Miko said.

"Alright, face. How do we get underground?" Arcee asked.

"Well, you can't just jump the turnstiles and hope no one notices." Jack said.

"That'd be so fucking awesome!" I said.

"Check it out! Construction!" Miko said and pointed to the site. "Effective life in the Big city."

"What're we waiting for? Let's go!" I said.

We managed to get inside without being noticed. Shocker! We were walking with the others and I held Zach's hand when I was nearly pushed.

"Bumblebee, watch out!" Jack yelled and Zach shoved me behind him. "Bumblebee, don't move."

"What for?" I asked as I looked around for a Con.

"The third rail carries electricity to power the subway trains." Jack explained.

"One touch and zap! You're fried!" Miko said.

"That's not a pretty sight." Zach said as he held me close and we kept walking.

"We getting any closer?" Jack asked.

"Triangulating the coordinates is one thing, but figuring out how to reach them is another." Elita answered and I started to get bored until I noticed Bumblebee kneeling in front of a dark space.

"What'd you find, Bee?" I asked and we all went to him. I heard drilling coming from the other end.

" Drilling!" Arcee said.

"It's coming from this way!" Miko said as she ran down the tunnel.

"Wait for me!" I yelled and tried to run, but Zach held me back.

"No you dont!" Zach said.

"Miko!" Jack called as he ran after her. "Miko, what is your-"

"Hold it right there!" A new voice called out and Zach sprang into action.

"Go back!" He whisper-shouted to the other 3 and held me back.

We listened in on the lie Jack and Miko told the man about being on a school field trip. The 3 Autobots somehow managed to fit through the opening and peeked out with us once the man had his back turned.

"Face." Jack said and they climbed on a sweeper train with the guy.

"Looks like we're on our own." Zach said and we walked out as soon as the train was gone.

"I'm picking up a locator beacon. The Cons have unearthed the relic." Arcee announced.

We managed to make it to the location and seen that the Cons were trying to get the relic.

"Lock and load." Arcee said and I started to peek out when Elita put a hand out to stop me.

"You two stay here." Elita ordered and I pouted.

"But it'll be boring!" I whined and crossed my arms. I seen movement from above and looked up to see an Insecticon. "Fucking shit!"

I was suddenly picked up by Elita and she ran back the way we came.

"Stay here and don't follow us!" she ordered and went to fight.

"But I wanna help!" I yelled and Zach held me back before I got far.

"Don't do it, Anna!" Zach said.

"Zach, I wanna help them! Maybe we can get the relic before the Decepticons can or do our distraction!" I said and pulled against him. "Please, I don't wanna sit by and do nothing while they die!"

"They're not gonna die! I don't want you hurt." Zach said.

"Zach, I'm not gonna get hurt. We have to help them somehow." I said and put my hands on his face. "Please, if we don't help them, I don't think I can live with myself if something happens to them."

"Ok, but if it gets too dangerous, we're both getting away." Zach agreed and our lips connected in a passionate kiss.

We broke apart after that and went back to the others. I heard a noise and Zach motioned for me to be quiet as we both peeked around the corner. Arcee, Elita and Bumblebee were out cold in a pile while Knock Out and the Insecticon loomed near them.

"Now, shall we see precisely what you are and what you do?" Knock Out asked and I had a bad feeling about this. "And what a better way to learn your power than to conduct an on site experiment?"

Once Knock Out started stepping towards them, that was when I realized that we needed to do something.

"What distraction can we use?" I asked.

"Do you remember the distraction we used on Mr. Sheets back in Troy?" Zach asked and I nodded. "We do that, but William won't be here to help." I nodded and we both went to get in place.

"Duck Tales, woo-hoo! Tales of derring-do, bad and good luck tales, woo-hoo!" Zach sang and ran to the other side of the track as Knock Out and the Insecticon turned to watch him. That was my cue.

"D-d-d-danger watch behind you- there's a stranger out to find you! What to do? Just grab onto some Duck Tales, woo-hoo!" I sang and almost laughed at the looks on their faces. "Not pony tails or cotton tails but Duck Tales, woo-hoo!"

"Duck Tales, woo-hoo! Tales of derring-do, bad and good luck tales, woo-hoo! Not pony tails or cotton tails but Duck Tales, woo-hoo!" We sang and laughed at ourselves and their faces.

"And what was that supposed to be?" Knock Out asked as the Insecticon snarled.

Zach grabbed my hand and I felt the tracks shuddering. A train's coming.

"It's a little thing we call, DISTRACTION!" I yelled the last part as Zach grabbed me by the waist, hauled me over his shoulder and ran towards the wall as the sweeper train appeared.

The Insecticon got out of the way in time, but Knock Out wasn't that lucky.

"Take that, bitch!" I yelled as Knock Out got scrapped against the wall and hit the ground.

"Hey! Watch the finish!" Knock Out yelled at the train and the Insecticon started shooting at the train.

Zach covered me and I noticed that the Autobots finally got up. They started shooting at Knock Out and the Insecticon.

"Hate to run, but I just missed my train!" Knock Out said and he drove off once he transformed.

"Follow the relic! We'll grab Jack and Miko!" Arcee ordered.

"What about us?" Zach and I asked.

"Go with Bumblebee." Elita said and Zach and I raced over to Bumblebee. Once the door closed, we took off and I held onto Zach while cheering.

"We're catching up to him!" Zach said and I seen we weren't that far from Knock Out.

Knock Out managed to switch tracks and I grabbed onto Zach with excitement.

"Hold on!" Zach yelled as Bumblebee switched tracks and I nearly went sliding into the door.

"That was awesome!" I screamed as we continued to chase Knock Out.

Bumblebee got close enough to bump into Knock Out a few times and made him lose control. Suddenly, Bumblebee transformed and put me and Zach down in a flash. I watched as Bumblebee grabbed Knock Out by the front bumper and throw him as far as he Out transformed and let go of the relic.

"Kick his ass, Bumblebee!" I yelled as he and Knock Out raced for the relic.

"Give me that!" Knock Out snarled and they both fought over the relic like me and Kathy fight over candy.

Knock Out cried out when Bumblebee kicked his sorry ass to the curb. I ran over towards Bumblebee as the relic attached to him and Zach followed me. The look on Bumblebee's face was cute as he studied the relic.

"That was so fucking awesome, Bee!" I yelled and then noticed something behind him as he picked me up. "Oh God. BUMBLEBEE MOVE!"

The train's coming straight at us!

"Anna!" Zach yelled as he backed off the track.

Bumblebee had enough time to try to shield the both of us and I closed my eyes. I only felt wind go past and I opened my eyes. We were going through the train! How the fuck does that happen? Once the train went completely through him, Bumblebee looked at the relic and then at me with wide eyes that were insanely cute.

I don't know either, bud. But words can't describe how fucking insane that was." I said.

Knock Out yelling made me look back at him as he got smashed and stopped the train. That's gonna leave a mark.

"Bumblebee! Dude!" Miko cheered as she, Jack and that other guy got out of the train.

"How did you not get mashed?" Jack asked as Arcee and Elita joined us.

"Phase Shifter. Handy when you need to pass through solid objects or vice versa." Arcee explained as she tried to touch Bumblebee and her hand went through him.

"Whoa!" I said and remembered something. "Wait, he's holding me. How does that work?"

I was out down and Zach hugged me.

"I guess because Bumblebee wanted to and the relic knew. I'm not certain." Elita said and then we all heard Knock Out scream.

"NO!" he yelled and looked at us in fury. "You scratch my face, I scratch yours!"

Zach shielded me behind him as the Autobots got out their guns. Knock Out thought better and he retreated. But as he transformed, one of his tires popped off and rolled away. I laughed my ass off with Zach as the tire flopped on it's side.

"He knows." Jack said as we calmed down and motioned to the man. "Do we have to take him with us?"

"To the mothership!?" The man gasped excitedly.

"I got this." Miko said and she dialed Agent Fowler. Zach hugged me and spun me around and I giggled as we stepped away.

"That scared the piss outta me. I was so scared that you and Bee were gonna die." Zach said and I shook my head.

"I'm too cool to die, Zach. Plus, I gotta take care of you." I said as he kissed my cheek.

"I'll admit one thing: you and Bee going through that train was awesome." Zach said.

"I was just as surprised. I'm glad I got to do it." I said and he brought his face closer.

"I'm glad you're happy." Zach said and we kissed.

Time seems to stop whenever I kiss him.

"Hey, you two! You can kiss later!" Miko called as Zach and I looked at her.

Zach gave me a kiss on the cheek as we went to Bumblebee and Miko got on Elita. I wonder how the others are doing?

**Wendy POV**

"It's sunny out here." I said as Kathy walked beside of me out to the meeting place. I seen Wheeljack standing by his ship.

"The boss thought you needed backup, huh?" Wheeljack asked we all approached.

"If you must know, Optimus feels strongly that you require supervision." Ratchet grumbled as we waved at Wheeljack and he returned the wave.

"No he didn't." Kathy said and Ratchet never got a chance to tell her off.

"I'll be sure to be on my best behavior, Doc." Wheeljack said.

"Please don't call me Doc." Ratchet said as he walked up the ramp and Kathy and I followed.

"Whatever you say, sunshine." Wheeljack teased and Kathy and I giggled.

We all got on the ship and Wheeljack started small talk.

"Not that I don't want you here, but what're you two doing here?" Wheeljack asked as Kathy and I got comfortable on Ratchet's lap.

"Here's how Ratchet would put it: he's the ringleader, you're the backup and we're the distraction." Kathy said and I nodded.

"So, all of Team Prime is busy chasing down these 4 Iacon relics?" Wheeljack asked.

"Eeyup." I said.

"The 4 which are currently in play." Ratchet said and Wheeljack was taken aback.

There's more!?" he said in surprise.

"Pretty much." I said with a shrug.

"Megatron maintains possession of the entire Iacon database. We have yet to learn how many more relics or Decepticon weapons of mass destruction it contains." Ratchet explained.

"No worries, Doc. I've got your back." Wheeljack said and Ratchet snarled while looking like he was going to strangle him. Kathy and I laughed at him.

"My name is not Doc! And I do not require anyone watching my back! I've proved my metal during the war for Cybertron!" Ratchet said.

"Then I'm lucky you're along for the ride, champ." Wheeljack said before his computer started beeping. "'Cause we have a bogey on our tail."

"What?" Kathy asked as a jet appeared on the screen.

"Soundwave!" Ratchet said and I knew what that meant: trouble.

"Megatron's communications cheif?" Wheeljack asked in disbelief.

"He must be tracking the same coordinates." Ratchet guessed.

Just then, the ship started to shake as Ratchet grabbed onto me and Kathy.

"What the hell!?" Kathy exclaimed and Ratchet held us close as Wheeljack avoided Soundwave's bullets.

"You might wanna grab onto something." Wheeljack warned and Ratchet had us hold onto him as he gripped the seat in time for the ship to jerk up.

I grabbed onto Ratchet with all my might and I felt Kathy's hand grip tightly on my arm.

"Are you trying to send us to the scrapyard?" Ratchet snapped as the ship stopped jerking.

Wheeljack somehow managed to get behind Soundwave and open fire. That gave me and Kathy enough time to straighten ourselves and climb up to Ratchet's neck.

"What's that?" Wheeljack asked and his screens showed something following us.

"Soundwave's surveillance drone, Laserbeak." Ratchet answered and I gripped tighter as Wheeljack violently moved his ship. "Wheeljack, maintain pursuit! Soundwave is merely using the drone to distract us!"

"I welcome a good distraction." Wheeljack smirked and I snickered as Kathy laughed.

"How ironic." Kathy and I say before I feel myself go weightless as I hold onto Ratchet.

"What the hell!?" I say and notice that Wheeljack flipped the ship over Laserbeak so he can shoot at it.

"The hunter becomes the hunted." Wheeljack said.

"This is no time for hot dogging!" Ratchet snapped.

"Don't make me hungry, Ratchet." Kathy said and I looked at her.

"How can you be hungry in a time like this?" I asked.

"I'm not. It's gone now!" Kathy said and I buried my face in Ratchet's neck as Wheeljack kept shooting at Laserbeak.

It went on like that for a few seconds until Laserbeak disappeared out of sight.

"Where's he at?" Kathy asked.

"He's gone." Ratchet said. "Now we can find Sound-Whoa!"

Laserbeak appeared out of nowhere and I was suddenly in the air with Kathy. We both hit the roof, only jarring us for a second. Wheeljack started to flip the ship again and Kathy and I floated in air. It was actually kinda fun!

"WHEEE!" Kathy and I squealed and Ratchet finally noticed us missing from him.

He tried reaching for us, but Wheeljack started to nosedive and Kathy and I were flung backwards into the wall.

"Not fun anymore!" Kathy shouted.

I grabbed onto an edge in the wall we hit and hung on for dear life. Kathy suddenly disappeared from sight and I heard Ratchet let out a terrified scream. Before I could look, the ship went up and I hit the floor hard.

"Ow!" I exclaimed and felt my leg go sore.

"Wendy!" Kathy shouted and she landed on the bottom half of me.

I had some of the breath knocked outta me and we slid forward. Ratchet grabbed us both and held us near as I got my breath back. Wheeljack was still firing at Laserbeak.

"What are you doing!?" Ratchet asked nervously and Wheeljack didn't answer. "Wheeljack! WHEELJACK!"

I squealed and Ratchet held me close. It helped just a bit. Laserbeak moved first and Wheeljack continued the chase.

"I think I'm gonna hurl!" Kathy said from near me.

"Don't do it on me!" I said and pressed into Ratchet more.

Wheeljack finally targeted Laserbeak and shot him down. I watched it disappear from sight.

"Choke on that, Con!" Wheeljack cheered.

"You did it!" Ratchet said in surprise.

"Halle-fucking-lujah!" Kathy cheered and I giggled in relief while leaning on Ratchet. I felt him stroke my back and then the ship jerked again.

"What now!?" I asked and we started to nosedive for the ground.

"Hold on tight, girls!" Ratchet ordered as he let us go to hold onto his seat.

I felt Kathy grip my arm and I locked onto her and Ratchet. The ship crashed, but I wasn't thrown forward like I thought. Once we were sure we were on the ground, Ratchet scooped us up and we all exited the ship.

"Wheeljack, that was awesome and all but I'd you do that again, I'm going to puke all over you." Kathy threatened as Ratchet set us down.

My leg was still a bit sore and I sat down with a wince that didn't go unnoticed. Ratchet scanned me and checked out my leg.

"It'll be sore for a while. Try not to move it as much." Ratchet ordered and I nodded.

"Argh! Right thruster's fried!" Wheeljack grumbled as he checked out his ship.

"If you had pursued Soundwave as I instructed, this wouldn't have happened and they wouldn't have been hurt!" Ratchet said with a growl.

"His little bird would still be pecking at our tailpipes! Plus, they're alive and walking." Wheeljack said and I glared at him.

"Kathy can walk, it's me who can't right now." I said.

"Well, we need to resume our search for the relic immediately!" Ratchet said before it turned into an all-out fight. "Soundwave may have already reached it!"

"The Jackhammer's not going anywhere. If you wanna catch that Con, we need to roll." Wheeljack said as he started to walk and then stopped to stare at something.

"Make up your mind! Are we walking or are we driving?" Ratchet snapped as he picked me up and Wheeljack walked towards something.

Ratchet walked a little closer and I noticed that it was Laserbeak.

"Wheeljack, keep your distance. Laserbeak I'd the eyes and ears of Soundwave." Ratchet warned.

Wheeljack ignored him and flipped Laserbeak over with one of his swords.

"Not anymore, it isn't." Wheeljack said and Ratchet walked over.

Is it dead?" Kathy asked while poking Laserbeak with a stick. Ratchet scanned Laserbeak with a serious look on his face.

"Operating system seems functional but offline. However, the crash clearly damaged it's audio and visual receptors." Ratchet examined.

"Guess someone's gonna need a new snitch." Wheeljack smirked.

"Minor victory and not the one we're here to achieve." Ratchet said and started walking.

"Hold on there, Doc!" Wheeljack called and Ratchet growled at the nickname as he turned around. "Situation's ripe for an old Wrecker trick."

"I'm...not sure I follow." Ratchet said and I looked at him in confusion.

"What's the plan?" Kathy asked.

"Sooner or later, Soundwave's gonna come looking for his pet. We let them reunite and return to base packing a live grenade. The first time 'Wave reaches inside, trips the pin and kaboom!" Wheeljack explained.

"Whoa, that sounds cool!" Kathy said. "Then we won't have to worry about Soundwave anymore."

Ratchet has this one look on his face that I knew well: he had an idea.

"Why plant a simple incendiary device when we could plant a more devastating bomb?" Ratchet asked with a smirk as he knelt at Laserbeak.

Ratchet turned his hand into a scalpel and opened Laserbeak to show his insides.

"Whaddya mean?" I asked, confused.

"A virus engineered to pass from Laserbeak to Soundwave then directly into the Decepticon warship's mainframe where it will transmit the contents of the Iacon database to us." Ratchet explained.

"Oh." Kathy and I say.

"Sounds complicated. Thought we were in a hurry?" Wheeljack asked.

"Optimus would agree. Risking the loss of one relic to gain the rest is a worthwhile gamble." Ratchet said.

"You really have the chops to pull off that kind of programming?" Wheeljack asked.

"Not alone. I will require backup." Ratchet smirked and cut on his comm link. "Rafael, Sapphire, we have a situation."

Ratchet explained everything to them both and Sapphire made sure Lilly was taking her nap before they continued.

"If you could write a source code for the virus, my scanners could translate it to Cybertronian script as it uploads." Ratchet said.

"_We can do it. But if we want to keep the virus hidden from the Cons, we'll need a decoy. You know, like a second virus."_ Raf said.

"Or something less complicated." Ratchet said and turned to Wheeljack.

"A decoy as in we want them to find it, but it doesn't blow?" Wheeljack guessed.

"Correct." Ratchet answered.

"Seems like the waste of a perfectly good grenade." Wheeljack grumbled and tossed it to Ratchet.

Ratchet started to take the explosive out and put it inside Laserbeak.

"Careful, Ratchet. I don't wanna explode!" Kathy joked.

"I won't, Kathy." Ratchet grumbled.

_"Wait a minute. A grenade inside of Laserbeak inside of Soundwave?"_ Sapphire asked.

_"Like a turducken!"_ Raf said.

"I'm sorry?" Ratchet said.

_"It's a turkey stuffed with a duck stuffed with a...never mind."_ Raf said.

"I've had one of those before. It was actually pretty good." Kathy said.

"And where are you off to?" Ratchet asked Wheeljack as he started walking.

"But you some time. And who knows? Maybe pick up a relic." Wheeljack shrugged.

"Hey wait! Let us come with you!" Kathy called. "You might need a distraction."

"Ep, ep, ep! I've told Wendy to stay off her leg." Ratchet said, holding me closer instead of putting me down.

"Then let me go." Kathy said.

"Are you sure you can do this alone?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, I got this." Kathy said.

"Ok. Please be careful." I said and watched as she got inside Wheeljack and they were gone. "God help them."

**Kathy POV**

"You got the plan?" Wheeljack said and I nodded.

"Got it." I said and he let me out before racing off.

I can do this. I looked up at the cliff where Soundwave was at. Just then, my phone rang and I answered it.

_"Now, kid!"_ Wheeljack ordered.

I ran out from my spot in time for Wheeljack to yell and I watched something black fall and implant the ground a few feet away. The relic! I ran over to grab it and I looked up to see Soundwave staring at me.

"Wheeljack, I got the relic!" I shouted and did my best to pull the thing out of the ground.

For something that small, it was heavy. I finally pulled it out of the ground and fell on my ass. I grunted as I lifted the relic and walked out towards a tree and some bushes. Just then, Soundwave and Wheeljack both landed on the ground a few feet away and made me fall back on my ass.

"Crap!" I exclaimed and got up. Just then, one of Soundwave's tentacles appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the relic. "Hey! Let go!"

I struggled with the tentacle before I was lifted in the air. All it took was a few shakes for the tentacle to throw me into a bush.

"Ow!" I exclaim as I land in the bush.

"Any last words, Con?" Wheeljack said. "Right. Silent type."

I looked at him through the bush. He was standing above Soundwave with his gun pointed at him. But what he didn't notice was Soundwave's tentacle pointing the relic right at him!

"Wheeljack, watch out!" I yelled, but I was too late. I watched in horror as Wheeljack shouted in pain and fell backwards, out cold. "Wheeljack!"

I have to do something before it's too late! I watched Soundwave get up and point the relic back at Wheeljack. I knew I had to use my distraction.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world! Life's full of plastic, life is so fantastic!" I yelled and ran as fast as I could to the other side of Soundwave. "Ok, faceless, I can turn into a flying ball of blonde fury if you don't leave Wheeljack alone!"

Soundwave pointed the relic at me and I got ready to run again when something popped up on his cracked screen. Soundwave looked out to the distance and then he transformed and took off, relic in hand.

"Wheeljack!" I said and ran over to him as he groaned and opened his eyes. "Can you call the others or should I?"

"I'll...do it." Wheeljack moaned and I bit my lip. I was hoping that Soundwave wouldn't reach the others.

**Wendy POV**

Raf and Sapphire started the virus upload right as Laserbeak started to wake up. Ratchet set me down and pinned Laserbeak down.

"Rafael, Sapphire, what'sour progress?" Ratchet asked as he struggled to keep Laserbeak down.

_"50%"_ they said.

_"Doc..."_ Wheeljack's voice said.

"Wheeljack! I told you not to call me that!" Ratchet snapped as he continued struggling.

_"I'm sorry..."_ Wheeljack said again and by the sound of his voice, I knew something was wrong. Ratchet knew it, too.

"What's wrong? Where are you?" Ratchet asked.

"What about Kathy?" I asked, worried once I didn't hear my best friend.

_"I...figure that you got...maybe...2 minutes..."_ Wheeljack said and Ratchet looked just as confused as I was.

"Two minutes until what? Is Kathy ok?" I asked, trying not to panic.

"Or less." Ratchet muttered and I followed his gaze.

I couldn't see anything, but I guessed that Soundwave was coming.

"Soundwave's coming, isn't he?" I asked and Ratchet nodded.

"Wheeljack, what is your condition?" Ratchet asked and got no answer. "Wheeljack! Rafael, Sapphire..."

_"We're almost there."_ Sapphire said.

Ratchet grabbed Laserbeak and did his best to move behind a nearby rock.

"Wendy, can you get over here?" Ratchet asked and I got up.

My leg throbbed, but I nodded and took a few steps. I hopped a few times and then fell to my knees and crawled by Ratchet's side. I watched Ratchet check his scanners and I silently prayed it would get done.

_"Done."_ Raf and Sapphire said and Ratchet turned off his scanners.

He let Laserbeak go and the bird hit the ground. As he did, a part of Laserbeak fell off not too far away and the bird disappeared behind the rock.

Just then, I heard a 'whump' and I peeked out to see Soundwave looking around. Ratchet was peeking at him, too, and we watched him study the Jackhammer. A bang got his attention and he turned towards us.

"Scrap!" Ratchet hissed and he ducked.

I softly gasped and hid with him. After a second, I heard transforming and peeked out to see Soundwave walking away with Laserbeak attached to him. Ratchet sighed in relief as he looked over the rock and then I saw Soundwave turn back. I ducked back behind the rock and signaled to Ratchet that Soundwave was still there. I heard a few thunks and I didn't dare look back at the what it was.

Suddenly, Soundwave's tentacles appeared and I nearly squeaked when one came close to touching me. Ratchet grabbed me and held me close as we held our breath. One of the tentacles grabbed the metal piece that fell off of Laserbeak and they both disappeared. I heard more transforming and then Soundwave took off. I sighed in relief as Ratchet looked back over the rock.

"Soundwave has taken the bait. Wheeljack..." Ratchet said and got no answer. "Scrap!"

Ratchet picked me up and transformed around me. He took off at top speed and I held on tightly to the seat.

"We have to hurry! Kathy may be in trouble, too." I said and Ratchet drove as fast as he could. It wasn't long before we stumbled upon Wheeljack and Kathy.

"Wheeljack!" Ratchet said in alarm as he transformed, set me down and went to Wheeljack. "Are you alright, Kathy?"

"I'm fine." Kathy said and she walked over to give me a hug.

"Thank god you're ok! I thought something happened to you." I said as we hugged.

"Nope. I'm fine." Kathy said and we broke the hug to watch Ratchet set Wheeljack up.

"Just resting my optics." Wheeljack groaned. "And my audio receptors."

Once Wheeljack was good, Ratchet transformed around me and Kathy and we all headed back to the Jackhammer.

"Rafael, Sapphire send a groundbridge." Ratchet ordered as he transformed. Kathy was let down and I stayed in his hand. "I would still advise that you would return to base. You require a thorough examination."

"The only thing I require right now is hole sealant." Wheeljack said as he examined his ship. "Trust me. The Jackhammer is in more need of repair than me."

"Listen, Wheeljack. Thank you for your backup." Ratchet said.

"Yep." Wheeljack grunted as he took off a panel on the ship and the groundbridge opened behind us.

That's us." I said.

"See you around, girls...Ratchet." Wheeljack said as Ratchet turned to the groundbridge.

I saw Ratchet smile and poked him with a smile of my own. He pet me on the head and and he followed Kathy through the bridge.

"Ratchet! Come here!" Raf called as soon as we entered and he pointed to the screens.

"The Iacon database!?" Ratchet gasped in surprise.

"It's downloading into our mainframe!" Sapphire called.

"It's working!" I said and Kathy cheered.

"Rafael, Sapphire you two are geniuses!" Ratchet laughed at I smiled at him.

"You did it!" I say to him and he smiles at me. "I knew you could!"

"Thank you, Wendy." Ratchet said as he hugged me and I hugged him back. I wonder how the others are doing?

**William POV**

"Holy shit, who knew the equator's so hot?" I asked as soon as we went through the bridge.

"Ugh, and it smells!" Michael exclaimed and covered his nose.

"Smells worse than the Decepticon barracks." Bulkhead commented.

"Mighty Bice place to hide a relic." Jazz said as he waved a hand to get the smell to go away.

We were on their shoulders as they walked around. Not even us two Outcasts could find the relic as they walked along the site.

"Base, we can't find any site of the relic. Can you reconfirm coordinates?" Bulkhead said through his comm link.

_"Triangulating your positions, Bulkhead and Jazz."_ Raf said. _"You're at the correct position."_

"I guess the coordinates are wrong. There ain't nothing here." Jazz said.

"I think I know what happened to the relic." Michael said and then Jazz shushed him as we all heard buzziing. Oh fuck.

"Something's coming." Jazz said.

"Hide them." Bulkhead ordered as he plucked me off his shoulder and handed me to Jazz.

Jazz ran out and hid us by some slightly charred trees before going to fight. I could still see the fight going on and it wasn't long before Jazz was thrown to the side while Bulkhead was about to get shot.

"Time for our distraction, Michael." I said and we both raced out to our positions.

Before the Insecticon could go for the kill, I raced out and ran by him.

"IMMA TREE! MEOW!" I yelled and looked to see the Insecticon looking at me like, 'Da hell you come from?'

"FLYING BISON! CAW, CAW!" Michael yelled as he ran behind the Insecticon while doing a horrible version of the chicken dance.

The Insecticon looked at Michael as he went by. Jazz and Bulkhead used that time to turn against the Insecticon. One of its fangs fell off as Bulkhead delivered a hearty punch and the Insecticon fell to the ground.

"We got 'im." Jazz said and Michael chested bumped me. "What were ya sayin' before?"

"I said I think I know where the relic may be." Michael said and pointed at the lava flow that hardened.

"Well, we have to hurry. I think Hardshell came here with backup." Bulkhead said and he transformed along with Jazz.

I got in Bulkhead and Michael got in Jazz. We all soon drove off down a hill where the lava flow went.

"Raf, Sapphire, we have a beat on the relic." Bulkhead said over his comm link.

_"They're busy. I'll take it from here."_ Agent Fowler said.

"Fowler? How was your beauty sleep?" Bulkhead joked and I snorted.

_"Fine. Dreamt I finally got some respect from you."_ Agent Fowler snarked.

"Keep dreaming." Bulkhead scoffed.

_"What's your status?"_ Agent Fowler asked.

"We came up empty at the provided coordinates, but Michael said that the old lava flow might've carried the relic downhill." Jazz explained.

_"Wouldn't that just burn it up?"_ Agent Fowler asked.

"These relics survived interstellar travel. I'm sure they can survive molten-Oh scrap!" Bulkhead said and I got worried.

_"What is it?"_ Agent Fowler asked and I looked out the window for Insecticons.

"I'm leaking energon. Insecticon hit me hard." Bulkhead said and I saw his energon through the back windshield.

_"Insecticon!"_ Agent Fowler exclaimed.

"I'm not leaking as much." Jazz said and I could see some of his trail.

"Probably knocked a gasket loose. Don't worry about it. Trust me. He's in way worse shape than I am." Bulkhead reassured.

We continued driving around the hardened lava flow and I kept an eye out for the relic hidden among it.

"There!" I said as I noticed the container sticking out like a sore thumb.

"There's the prize." Jazz said as they transformed and put me and Michael down. Jazz got the container and pulled while Bulkhead tried to get the lid off.

"The lid. _The lid!"_ Michael quoted a SpongeBob episode and I snorted.

The lid eventually came off with a loud pop and Bulkhead fell backwards on his giant ass.

"Oh no, he broke it!" Michael finished dramatically and I chuckled. He sounds like how Wendy would act.

"At least you got the lid off." Jazz commented and they both looked inside after he helped Bulkhead get up.

"What is it?" I asked as their faces switched to worry.

"Uh oh. Base we have a problem." Bulkhead said and Jazz carefully pushed us back.

"Stay back, you two." Jazz warned.

_"Bulkhead, Jazz, what is it?"_ Agent Fowler demanded.

"We found the relic. It's a cash of energon." Bulkhead said.

_"That's good, right?"_ Agent Fowler guessed and I was ready to agree with him.

"Now way, mech. Not this kinda energon. This is ToxEn." Jazz said. "Causes nausea and dizziness on contact."

"Prolonged exposure weakens us to the point of paralysis. And then...it sniffs out our sparks." Bulkhead explained gravely and my eyes widened. Oh shit.

_"Well, what are you waiting for!? Get far away from that ToxEn pronto! If it's as deadly as they say, the Cons won't want it, either!"_ Agent Fowler said.

"No! They'll want it even more!" Jazz said.

"During the war for Cybertron, Megatron figured out a way to refine raw ToxEn and turn it into a weapon of mass destruction. I witnessed an entire unit be wiped out by the sickness! No way I can leave this stuff for the Cons to find and abuse!".Bulkhead explained.

"I lost too many friends to ToxEn. I'm not gonna lose anymore to it, either." Jazz said.

_"So bring it back here! Raf, Sapphire, open a groundbridge."_ Agent Fowler instructed.

"Forget it! Even if we had a safe place to store it, the stuff's way to potent to risk exposing to the rest of us! One whiff from the humans and they'll go comatose! I'll call you back." Bulkhead said. "We're going to need to take care of this. Wrecker style."

"I've always wanted to try out the Wrecker way." Jazz smirked as Bulkhead pulled out a bomb.

"You've been spending way to much time with Wheeljack." Michael said.

"I've got this, you take them." Bulkhead instructed and Jazz transformed around us.

"Bulkhead, I thought that was bad?" I asked as I watched Bulkhead transform and carry the ToxEn.

_"Wait! You're carrying it? I thought that stuff was toxic!?"_ Agent Fowler said in surprise.

"It is! But we need to put some distance between us and the bugs." Bulkhead explained.

_"Well...what now?"_ he asked.

"I'm going to get rid of this steaming pile the only way I know I can." Bulkhead said. "I'm going to lob it into the volcano."

_"What about your insect problem?"_ Agent Fowler asked.

"This isn't the first time I've eluded an enemy patrol, you know." Bulkhead said and he looked at us. "And I have a ninja with two human distractionsto help."

Bulkhead told us his plan and he ran along to the volcano. Jazz, Michael and I were leading a false trail to throw the Insecticons off. Jazz was shaking out his energon and it reminded me of a hula girl. I laughed at him and Michael just snorted.

"Try not to step in it." Michael said as we used a small container of Bulkhead's energon to use as a false trail.

"How much farther should we go?" I asked.

"Just a little bit more and hopefully those bugs'll take the bait." Jazz said and he swayed. "Whoa...I'm getting dizzy."

"Jazz, don't pass out on us." Michael said as Jazz put a hand on his head and leaned on a rock.

"I guess I took a whiff or two of the ToxEn." Jazz murmured and sat down.

"Dude, are you ok?" I asked as Michael and I set down the container and went to him.

"I'll live. Just gimme a minute to recover." Jazz said and sighed.

"You can't quit now. The Insecticons may find us and then we're all dead." Michael said.

"Think of the bots back at base. Think of Sapphire. She wouldn't want you to give up this quick and she definitely doesn't want you to get tore apart by an Insecticon." I said and Jazz looked at me. "Think of what you have to fight for. I'm fighting for Wendy. For Kathy. I'm fighting for the other Outcasts. I don't want them to suffer if we die out here. You have to get up."

"I'm fighting for Wendy and the others, too." Michael said.

I don't know if he said that because I said I was fighting for Wendy or not, but I let it go this time.

"You're right. I've gotta get off my fat aft." Jazz groaned as he got up and steadied himself.

We continued making the false trail until Jazz just about fell again.

"Whoa, careful Jazz!" Michael warned and he stepped in the energon. "Shit!"

"Get rid of your boot print!" I said and Michael used his foot to try to wipe away his print. I heard not too faint buzzing and I gasped.

"They're coming!" Michael said and we all scrambled to hide somewhere.

We hid behind a rock as the buzzing stopped and I heard distinctive talking. After a few seconds I heard more transforming and buzzing. I looked around and I didn't see any trace of the bugs.

"Wait, is that them?" Michael asked and I looked where he was pointing. The Insecticons were going the other way from our false trail and to the volcano.

"They're going for Bulkhead!" I said and Jazz transformed around us.

Jazz raced up towards the volcano as fast as he could and got halfway up before he stopped.

"Ya said lava melts humans when they're not even near it. I'll come get ya when we get done beating the scrap outta these bugs." Jazz said and we got out.

"Be careful, Jazz. Tell Bulkhead to kick some ass!" I said and Jazz took off.

"Now what can we do?" Michael asked.

"What did you mean about fighting for Wendy? You've got no chance whatsoever with her." I said.

"Like you don't, either. She broke up with you!" Michael retorted.

"Ok, dude. As much as I want to continue this, I'd wait until we get back at base and the Insecticons are taken care of." I said. "I don't wanna be fly food and Wendy broke up with me because she was trying to protect me."

"Yeah, whatever." Michael scoffed and I rolled my eyes.

Wendy still loves me. She only broke up with me because she thought I would get hurt by that bastard who hurt her in the first place. We'll get back together one day. I can't get her beautiful smile outta my head. It hypnotizes me and it makes me fall in love with her over and over again.

Just then, I seen Jazz hobbling down the volcano looking pretty beat up.

"William, Michael! Where ya at?" Jazz called and Michael and I came out of our hiding spot.

"Over here, dude!" Michael called and waved his arms. I jumped up and waved my hands in the air like I just didn't care. Jazz stumbled over to us and picked us up.

"Did you guys take care of the Insecticons and ToxEn?" I asked as Jazz made his way up the hill again.

"Yeah, we destroyed 'em." Jazz said and he reached the volcano top. "I'm ready for a stasis nap when we get back."

"You and me both." Michael said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. It got really hot as we got down near the hardened lava.

"Let's hurry before we melt." I said and I wiped the sweat from my brows as Jazz handed Michael to Bulkhead.

The groundbridge opened and Jazz and Bulkhead limped their way to it. Just before we could get in, a blast got Bulkhead right in the back and he fell forward into the groundbridge.

"BULKHEAD!" Jazz and I shouted and Jazz turned to the one responsible for the shot.

One of the Insecticons was halfway out of the lava hole and shot at Jazz. Jazz ducked out of the way in time, but I was thrown out of his hand while doing so.

I landed on the hardened lava and screamed as the still burning rock touched me. I scrambled to get up and it resulted in me getting burned in more places. Jazz picked me up before I could burn myself even more and I bit back another scream as I smelt my burnt flesh.

"WILL-AH!" Jazz never got to finish his sentence as he got shot in the shoulder and the Insecticon slashed at his arm.

The force of the blow sent Jazz backwards into the groundbridge. I felt the temperature change as we went through and Jazz let me go. I fell back on the floor and yelped in pain as my burnt flesh made contact with the cool surface.

I saw Jazz's arm separated from his body and I also seen Bulkhead lying on his front with his back smoking in flames. Michael was sitting up on the floor where he landed and rubbing his head while the others looked in shock.

I felt my eyes start to drop and I felt pain as I laid on my burnt flesh, not able to move. The last thing I saw was both Kathy's and Wendy's faces before the world went dark.

**Oh noes! I hurt William, Jazz and Bulkhead! I'm so mean to you guys, huh? Anyways, I finally got this finished nearly a day before 3 FRAGGING MONTHS! I swear, I thought my summer wasn't going to be as busy as it has been. I'm so sorry I didn't have this up sooner. I feel like a bad author now.**

**But, I can't promise you that I will update sooner. Right now, I'm close to being done with my job with my aunt and my grandparents somehow managed to pull me into a reality job I can't do worth shit. I'll most likely fail at it, but I warned them that I couldn't do it, but they don't listen. They'll just learn the hard way.**

**PLEASE READ BELOW!**

**And I have a new Transformers Animated story coming up and I can't think which of these names are the best for the title. I'm going to let you choose for me and I'll tally up the votes. Here they are:**

**1.) Transformers Animated: Walking Through the Storm**

**2.) Transformers Animated: Fate Becomes Reality **

**3.) Transformers Animated: Rising From the Darkness**

**4.) Transformers Animated: The Sun's Rising**

**5.) Transformers Animated: Destiny Calls**

**Please read and review and no flames please! :) **


	43. Hurting from the Past

**Over. 5. FRAGGING. MONTHS! Primus, I didn't know I was gonna be gone this long! I promised myself to never let myself slip from over the 4 month update frame, but I guess time hates me. I'm so sorry for not posting sooner. I don't have a large list of what happened to me in those months, but here's the biggest shit that happened.**

**My grandfather is well up in his age and he's the kind of man to almost never go to the doctor unless it's serious. One day he ended up having a Urinary Tract Infection (UTI) and had to go to the hospital for it for some reason. I always guessed it was because he was a diabetic, but it was way worse. It turns out that the doctors found out his heart wasn't pumping right and when they checked it out, most of the veins around his heart were nearly clogged. If they hadn't have found it, he never would've made it to Christmas this year. That's something we were grateful for. But he's better now and recovering very well. I spent most of November going back and forth to the hospital and home and taking my siblings to and from school, so that took up a bunch of time for writing.**

**It's obvious that I'm out of school now and have to take on the responsibilities of being an adult (ugh, responsibilities), so I need to start getting another job. I don't have the money to go to college right now, so I'm in desperate need of a job and I don't wanna use student loans because I'll be spending a lifetime trying to earn back that money. This is why I wanna go to Neverland and never have to be a responsible adult. But I swear that I'll finish my stories, no matter what.**

**Oh, and one last thing: I've read through Outcasts and Autobots and now that ****I go back through it, I've noticed a whole ton of mistakes and stuff, so I'm planning on editing the chapters. I won't take down this story, but with a little help from a friend, I know how to edit my chapters without having to erase them or delete the story. I put a note at the top and bottom of the edited chapters in capital bold letters that says EDITED CHAPTER so that way you know it's been edited. I've had the first chapter edited for a while now, I just haven't posted it until now so that way you guys had a heads up. So just keep your eyed peeled throughout some chapters in this story so you don't miss any changes.**

**I put Hurt and Out of the Past together so I could cope with the emotional balance in here. Anyway, you just wanna read this and be done with it, so onto the story!**

**I own: My OC's**

**Kitcat-Writer-of-Skies owns: Her OC's**

**Hasbro owns: Transformers**

**I don't own Kate Voegele's version of Hallelujah**

**Wendy POV**

Of all of the crazy things that happened when we arrived in this dimension, I never expected this to happen.

Not too long after the groundbridge opened, Bulkhead suddenly came flying through it and landed face first on the floor with a smoking hole in his back. Michael flew off his shoulder and landed on the ground near him with an audible thud.

"Oh my God!" Kathy exclaimed and put a hand over her mouth.

"No..." Ratchet said in disbelief as we all froze for a second to look at the scene.

Ratchet set me down next to Kathy by the stairs and went towards Bulkhead with his equipment.

"Michael?" I asked in fear as Kathy helped support me over to him.

"I'm ok..." Michael groaned as he sat up and rubbed his head right as we got to him.

"Where's Jazzy?" Sapphire asked as she and Raf stared in horror from above.

No sooner than she said that, Jazz came flying out of the groundbridge and hit Bulkhead before tumbling to the side, unconscious and his arm clean off his body. Blue energon started to coat the floor and black smoke rose from Bulkhead with some small flames added in. I noticed something else out of the corner of my eye that made me gasp in horror.

William hit the floor when Jazz landed on Bulkhead and he didn't get up. His arms were red, blackish and blistering, his pants smoking and part of his shirt catching fire.

"Oh my...WILLIAM!" I screamed and did my best to hobble towards him and Kathy followed. I fell to my knees beside him as Kathy started to put out the fire on his shirt.

"JAZZY!" Sapphire screamed as she hopped off the edge of the balcony and transformed mid-air into her Cybertronian form.

She hit the ground and got tackled by Icestorm, who also changed mid-air into his bi-pedal Cybertronian mode. The landings shook the ground and I pulled William's head into my lap, tears forming in my eyes. William's eyes weren't open and it scared me even more.

"Icestorm! Let me go! Jazzy!" Fireheart yelled as she was held down.

"Fireheart, it won't help Jazz if you're freaking out like that!" Raf said as he came to the railings in hopes of getting her to stop. "Please, calm down and let Ratchet fix this before it's too late!"

"Fireheart, listen to me! Jazz needs to stop leaking energon and I need to get Bulkhead stable! Get Icestorm to block his leaks with ice! It'll give me enough time to deal with Bulkhead!" Ratchet ordered and I heard Kathy sniffling beside me.

"William! Oh God..." Michael said as he crawled over to us with wide eyes. "How did he get burned?"

"Does it look like we know!?" Kathy shouted through her sobs. "He could be dying for all we know!"

"Calm down, calm down! He's got a bunch of 2nd and 3rd degree burns." Michael examined William without barely touching him. "We need Ratchet or Nurse Darby to help him or his burns will get infected."

"R-Ratchet's...busy." I choked on a sob and Michael held us both in a semi-group hug.

"He'll be ok, guys. Everything's gonna be ok." he said.

"I'll bridge Jack over and he can contact his mom." Raf said from above, his brown eyes wide in fear. "Th-They're done with the mission."

As Michael did his best to help William, I hugged Kathy as we let out our tears. I looked up past Kathy to see Ratchet trying to stabilize Bulkhead with shock paddles, a look of determination in his eyes as he did. Fireheart and Icestorm were helping Jazz with his leaks and severed arm as Fireheart kept herself from freaking out by talking to Jazz or herself. Raf opened the groundbridge for the others to come through and they all screeched to a stop once they entered.

"Oh God! RATCHET, JAZZY'S NOT BREATHING!" Fireheart screamed. "I DON'T FEEL A SPARK PULSE!"

"WHAT THE EVER-LIVING FUCK HAPPENED HERE!?" Anna screamed as she and Zach abandoned their rides.

"Scrap!" Ratchet cursed and shocked Jazz. "Bulkhead! Jazz! Respond!"

"Bulkhead?" Miko whimpered.

"Bulkhead!" Anna cried as she tried to race over, only to get grabbed by Zach.

"PLEASE! HE CAN'T DIE!" Fireheart screamed as Icestorm pinned her to the wall and tried to calm her down. "ICE! Please...he can't..."

Fireheart finally stopped fighting and she cried loud enough to mix in with the rest of the chaos. Kathy had me in her death grip of a hug and I didn't know we both sat there hugging each other long enough for the bots to carry Bulkhead and Jazz into the med bay. Jack even came over and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"How did this happen?" Jack asked as Anna, Miko and Zach came over.

"William! Not you, too!" Anna said and she took note of our tears. "Are you guys alright?"

"He got burned..." Kathy cried and Anna shifted her into a hug while Zach gave me a quick one before examining William

"Jack, can your mom help?" Zach asked.

"Yes. but his temperature is rising. I need something cool." Jack said as he put a hand on William's head.

"Icestorm, shoot a snowball or something." Zach yelled.

Fireheart's now currently rocking back and forth against the wall while Elita and Icestorm calmed her down. At the sound of his name, Icestorm gave us a glance and shot a large snowball by us.

"Thanks." Jack said and grabbed a handful of snow. "Everyone, put some on his burns _carefully_."

I did as instructed and put some snow on William's arm as carefully as I could. I swore I heard him moan as we all treated his burns and I noticed how badly I'm shaking. Raf had bridged the rest of the team from the Antarctic over and they either helped Ratchet or they helped with Fireheart while Jack quickly contacted his mom.

"I'm bridging Nurse Darby over." Raf said as he opened the bridge and Nurse Darby drove through faster than I ever thought she could.

"Where is he?" she asked as she got her stuff from her bag.

"Over here!" Jack said.

"Yo!" Michael said and waved his arms around like an idiot trying to make someone laugh.

"We put snow on his burns to lower his temperature." Jack said and we all backed off so Nurse Darby could work.

"Good job, sweetie." Nurse Darby said. "I need help getting him to the med bay."

"I'll help." Ironhide said as he carefully picked up William. "This is all my fault."

"And if we hadn't gone to New York..." Miko trailed off.

"There's nothing either of you could've done! Hardshell sucker punched them while they were down!" Agent Fowler reassured them as Michael carried me with him.

"Who the fuck is Hardshell?" Anna asked as she struggled not to cry.

"Some Insecticon. It doesn't matter. The point is, it's not your fault or yours." Agent Fowler told Miko, Anna and Ironhide. "Got it?"

"Got it." Miko muttered as Anna didn't say anything and Ironhide nodded once before walking into the med bay where Nurse Darby was getting her stuff ready.

As I watched William get carried away, it set on a new stream of sobs and tears.

"Wendy, William's gonna be ok. You know how strong he really is." Michael said as he set me down on the stairs.

"I thought he w-was...dead." I sobbed and covered my face as more tears fell from my eyes. "Once I s-saw him, I thought we we-were too late. I thought he was gone!"

"No, no, no! We know William. He's a stubborn son of a bitch that won't quit on anyone, especially you." Michael said and wiped my eyes. "Nurse Darby's here now. She can help him. William will be fine. Besides...he told me something a while back about you."

"Wh-what?" I hiccupped.

"He told me...that he still loves you and...he would do anything...to get back together with you." Michael said with his head low. "I know you probably know that, but he's still deeply in love with you. And he said...he'd like to kiss you one last time before he dies."

"He'll die?" I asked and the tears started to return.

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" Michael said in alarm and waved his hands. "But he meant what he said. He still loves you and he wants to be with you.'

"I...I..." I stuttered, not able to find the words I need.

Oh, god. I can't take this right now. Bulkhead, Jazz and William are hurt, Kathy, Fireheart and I were on the edge of oblivion and Lilly was crying her eyes out from down the hall where Mama got her.

"If it's stressing you, we can talk about something else. Why can't you walk?" Michael asked and I wiped my eyes

"Crazy shit happened and I ended up landing on my leg too hard." I sniffled. "Ratchet said it wasn't broken, but I need to stay off it for a while. Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. My clothes are sweaty and my head hurts a little, but I'm fine." Michael said. "I'm just glad you're not severely hurt and neither is anyone else."

"Wendy, Michael, you wanna join us?" Zach asked from over at the couch.

Michael picked me up and carried me up the stairs. As he carried me up, Sapphire ran back up the stairs with Snow on her heels, sobbing as she hugged Raf. As we made our way to the couch, Jack was trying to comfort Miko by the railing near the med bay, Raf, Sapphire and Snow were sitting on the floor and Zach was trying to calm down Kathy as Anna stood to the side, silent.

"What happened to you, Wendy?" Zach asked.

"She landed on her leg wrong and Ratchet told her to stay off it for a while." Michael answered for me.

"Will...Nurse Darby be able to help William?" Kathy sniffled from Zach's embrace.

"Of course she can. We just have to wait." Zach reassured her and Michael set me on the couch.

Anna was still silent and had a menacing look on her face. Everyone knew what that meant. There's 3 kinds of angry that Anna can get. 1.) She gets angry for a total of 3 hours before she turns back to happy. 2.) She gets angry enough that she cries. 3.) She's angry enough that she'll go on an explosive rampage and can really hurt someone, but she stays silent.

Right now, Anna's silently seething and ignoring everyone. So that means she's level 3 angry. No one can really tell what Anna will do when she gets this angry, not even Zach. The best thing we can do is keep an eye on her until she calms down. I noticed that they were hooking Jazz and Bulkhead onto monitors as Agent Fowler talked on the phone near us. I couldn't see where Nurse Darby worked on William and it made my heart sink about the information Michael told me.

"Yes, sir." Agent Fowler sighed and hung up his phone. "Turns out highlights of your Big Apple adventure got caught on security tape. The Pentagon needs me to run interference with the mayor. I tried to stall, but..."

"Go where you are needed, Agent Fowler. There is nothing more you can do for Bulkhead, Jazz and William at this time." Dad said.

"Keep me posted, Prime. On all of them." Agent Fowler said as we went towards the elevator. "I mean it."

"Wheeljack is on his way." Prowl announced as Agent Fowler left.

"I can't believe you're giving up on Bulkhead and Jazz already!" Miko snapped as she stood, shrugging away Jack's attempts at calming her.

"What I mean to say is that Bulkhead and Wheeljack are close. Jazz is Wheeljack's companion as well. They have been through a lot together. I thought that he would want to be here." Prowl said.

"I know what you meant." Miko stormed off towards the elevator.

"Miko, where are you going?" Jack asked.

"Home. While Agent Fowler can still give me a lift." Miko answered as she went inside the elevator.

"Miko, wait!" Sapphire called as she left Raf's side and ran towards the open elevator.

"And where are you going?" Jack asked as Snow followed her.

"To the roof." was Sapphire's answer before the elevator doors closed and they were gone.

"I'll get them." Elita said, but Dad put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"They need time." he said.

As Zach finally got Kathy to stop crying, Anna walked out over towards the med bay wall and ignored anyone who tried to talk to her. Ironhide had planted himself by the wall and kept staring at something I couldn't see. I took a guess that it was William he was staring at and I want to go join him. But instead I'm stuck on the couch and Anna sat beside Ironhide. They didn't say anything, they just sat there and stared at something. Something soft rubbing up against my face broke me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see Oliver trying to get some attention.

"What is it, Oliver?" I asked and he mewled before nuzzling my face with his head. "You just want some attention, do you?"

I hugged him and he stayed like that for a few moments before licking my face where the tears fell. It felt weird at first and then it hurt a bit since the skin on my face isn't as tough as the skin on my hands.

"Ok, that's starting to hurt." I said and he started licking my hand.

"Gosh, stop talking to your cat, woman." Kathy said with slight humor in her tone and I gave a small smile, glad that she's calming down.

"I'm destined to be an old cat lady." I said and handed her Oliver. "Here. Have some kitty."

"He's my cuddle buddy for right now." Kathy said as she sniffled and hugged Oliver.

Oliver just sagged in her grip and I sighed. I hope everyone who got hurt today makes it out alright.

"Bulkhead and Jazz are stable for the moment. But I've had to induce stasis on them both." Ratchet announced and I silently prayed a thank you.

But they aren't out of the woods just yet. I could hear engines coming and then Wheeljack entered through the tunnel at break neck speed. He transformed fast enough to lift in the air and landed on his feet.

"What's the damage, Doc?" he asked without missing a beat.

"Bulkhead and Jazz have suffered massive trauma to their neural conduits." Ratchet answered.

"I've watched you at this. You're a maestro." Wheeljack said.

"The ToxEn exposure has caused system wide shutdown on a submicronic level. I can't even begin to operate until they both gain some strength." Ratchet said gravely.

"You gonna tell me who did this to him?" Wheeljack asked Dad.

"At the moment, I believe it is best to focus our attention on Bulkhead and Jazz's recovery rather than revenge." Dad said to him.

"You do that." Wheeljack said and then he transformed and drove off.

"Wheeljack will most likely do something rash, you know." Ratchet said.

"I am not sure we could stop him if we wanted to." Dad said and I sighed as I hugged myself.

"Hey, where did Ironhide and Anna go?" Jack asked and I looked around, not spotting them anywhere.

"I had no idea Ironhide left." Chromia said and growled. "He cut off his comm link and his end of the bond! How dare he!?"

"You don't think they went with Wheeljack, do you?" Zach asked. "I know Anna's at level 3 angry, but surely she wouldn't do something like murder."

"Have you met Anna? Of course she would!" Michael said. "Well, not really a person unless they deserve to die."

"That's just it guys." I said after figuring it all out. "This Hardshell guy nearly killed our friends and he's the enemy. Since Hardshell isn't human, Anna won't feel guilty that she helped kill him. It's a perfect opportunity for her to act out on anger level 3."

"Oh my god, you're right." Zach said and rubbed his forehead. "I just hope she doesn't get herself hurt or killed."

"William is going to be all right, everyone." Nurse Darby said as she came out from where she worked on William.

"He will!?" Kathy exclaimed as she jumped up in excitement. "How much longer will it take for him to be back on his legs?"

"It will take time to heal, but first he needs to go under a small surgery on his left arm." Nurse Darby said and I felt a small panic attack on the rise. "If he doesn't have it, he will lose his entire arm."

"Oh my god..." I say and could only imagine the pain he would feel if he lost his arm.

"I wanted to tell you so you all would be able to see him before I start the surgery." Nurse Darby said. "I will start in 5 minutes. That should be enough time for you all to see him."

"Thank you, Nurse Darby." Zach said and Michael lifted me up again before us humans went down the stairs towards the med bay.

On a human sized table laid William. His skin was still red and blistering and a large place on his arm was almost black. He was asleep, but that didn't matter to me. Awake or not, I'm still gonna see him.

"He looks terrible." Kathy said and her eyes glistened with tears.

"Nurse Darby said he'll be alright. We just gotta have hope." Zach said and Michael set me down by the bed as I steadied myself.

"Hey, William. I'm not gonna lie to you; you look like shit." Michael started and Kathy smacked him on the arm. "What? It's true! Well, we all hope you get better. Nurse Darby said you'll have to go under surgery on one of your arms. But we'll pray for you the whole time. Ok, maybe not the whole time because I'll get hungry, but you know what I mean."

Once again, Kathy lightly smacked him on the arm and Michael scoffed.

"I hope you get better soon, buddy. I think Miss Priss wants to have a word with you. Just...get better soon, alright?" Michael said and put a hand on the shoulder that wasn't burnt.

"Hey, Nerdy. I hope you know you scared the shit outta me and the rest of us." Kathy said and she did her best not to cry again. "I hope you know, you made me cry and I thought you somehow got shot. You know how hard it is to calm me down once I've had an episode. If you weren't hurting right now, I'd probably kick you in the nuts again. But you know...it's because I care. And I'm scared...th-that the surgery m-may fail."

Kathy choked on a sob and Zach rubbed her on the back.

"You ok?" he asked and Kathy nodded as she cleared her throat and wiped her eyes.

"I'm ok. I'll be praying for you, too. The others can help me if I panic, but I'll stay strong for you. I know you would do the same for me." Kathy said and wiped away any stray tears before leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. "That's for good luck. Stay strong, bean pole."

"Yo, buddy. Michael's right, you don't look too good." Zach said and I hugged Kathy as she strangled me in a death hug. "I don't really have that much to say other than get better soon and good luck during the surgery. I know you'll live and you've just heard the others say that, but we mean it. Anna's not here right now. I think she and Ironhide snuck off with Wheeljack to get revenge on the asshole who hurt you guys. But I know that she'd say, 'don't die on us' and lightly slug you on the good arm. And if you were awake and noticed she left, I'm pretty sure you'd say, 'I hope she doesn't get shot' and pat her on the head. Either that or use her as an arm rest. I ain't gonna kiss you, but I will give you a pat on the head."

Zach patted William's head and it was my turn.

"Hey, William. I...I don't know what to say. Everyone else already stole my words." I sniffled and held back tears. "I know you'll wake up and when you're up to it, I'll tell you everything that happened while you were out. Even though Zach told you, Ironhide went with Anna and Wheeljack to kill that bastard bug. Ironhide blames himself and you need to tell him it wasn't his fault. I know Jack and Raf wanna speak to you before it's time for your surgery. Miko went home and Sapphire's on the roof with Snow. They need to tell you what they would say. Please make it out ok."

I leaned in the best I could without jostling William before giving him a kiss on the cheek, just shy from the corner of his lips. I lingered there for a second before pulling away and leaned on Michael. I could feel my stomach growl and I ignored it. But since Michael had his hand on my waist to steady me anyway, he felt my stomach growl and looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Hungry much?" he asked and I nodded.

"I just ignored it so I could see him." I said and Michael scooped me up before walking out.

"Starving yourself won't fix this." Michael said and carried me to the kitchen.

He set me down and went to grab a good snack. Michael grabbed Oreos before handing them to me and then picking me up again to go back. As he walked out, the others came out from the med bay saying that time was up and Nurse Darby was starting the surgery.

"I got Oreos if anyone wants them." I said as Michael carried me up the stairs.

"I want some." Kathy said as Michael set me on the couch.

Kathy and I started eating the Oreos as Zach went to get some milk so he could enjoy them. We stayed silent as we ate them and Michael turned on the TV to hopefully get our minds off things. It wasn't helping me that much because I could still feel the worry for William deep down. We finished eating the Oreos and Zach made a note to get more from the store later.

Kathy and I cuddled on the couch under a blanket and barely focused on the TV. I felt myself getting sleepy now that I wasn't hungry, but I was afraid to go to sleep because I might miss something important if I did. I stayed up for a bit longer before my eyes couldn't hold themselves open any longer and I slowly drifted off into sleep.

**Sapphire POV**

I still can't believe this happened. I can't believe Wheeljack actually blew up the mine and called Megatron about it.

"I hope whoever was in that mine fried." Anna spat with a glare.

I've never seen her this angry before, not ever. It actually scared me a bit, especially that 'go to hell' glare.

"I hope that bug shows up. He'll pay for hurting William." Ironhide growled.

I remembered seeing Miko disappear for Wheeljack's ship because she knew him well enough that he'd go after Hardshell. The pain and hurt built up inside me and I know Snow could feel it, too. He tried to get me to back out of going, but that asshole needs to pay for what he did to Jazzy. I followed Miko and Snow tagged along for my safety. Before we could take off, Ironhide came in with Anna and the rest of us came out of hiding.

Once we bargained with Wheeljack to take us all, Miko, Anna, Snow and I snuck into one of Megatron's energon mines. Once we got the numbers, Ironhide and Wheeljack attacked whoever was inside. I only stayed with Miko and Anna to fire off any Cons trying to attack us. After we controlled the mine, we got in touch with Megatron to hand over Hardshell or else we'll keep blowing up his energon mines since we already blew up this one.

Miko and Anna sat in Ironhide's lap while I stood in the back, not wanting to speak to anyone.

"Maybe you guys should power down for a while." Wheeljack said and I noticed how Miko and Anna were starting to fall asleep.

"Like hell. I'm good." Anna said with a glare at the floor.

"They're gonna make it, right?" Miko asked.

"Of course they are. Bulkhead's the toughest wrecking ball I've ever known. Jazz is the best warrior in the field. And Ratchet's a great doc. The best." Wheeljack reassured us and my heart panged. "William is gonna be ok, too. He's a tough kid."

"Yeah. There's no way Bulkhead and Jazz would miss all the stuff we have planned. Car sledding. Worldwide smashathon." Miko listed.

"Jazzy was teaching me a trick with Elita before this happened." I said and sighed.

I can't think about that now. All I need is to avenge Jazzy, Bulkhead and William.

"Bulkhead and Jazz are too stubborn not to pull through. I know it. William will be up and running before you know it. He's a survivor." Wheeljack said and Ironhide shifted a bit so he could pick me up and put me in his lap with Snow.

"I hope you're right, mech." he said and Miko fell asleep.

Anna slowly started to fall asleep with a frown on her face and I stayed awake. I remembered yesterday when Jazzy and Elita were teaching me and Icestorm at the time a new trick to use on the field the next time I find myself out there. Jazzy got the inspiration from one of the Avatar episodes and Elita helped me with everything I needed. Icestorm had everything down pat, but I needed more work with balance. I almost got the entire move down, I just need a little more work with aiming on my target.

^Jazz will pull through, Sapphire. You just have to believe that he will.^ Snow thought as he rubbed against my arm. I sighed and pat his head as he sat in my lap.

*I hope he does. But until he wakes up, I'm still gonna kill Hardshell for what he did.* I thought with a scowl.

^Killing Hardshell won't heal Jazz or the others. Don't you remember what Optimus said about revenge?^ Snow thought and I sighed again.

*I know what Optimus said, it's just...I feel like I need to do this for Jazzy* I thought and tried not to yawn. *When my parents were killed, I couldn't do a thing about it and now here I am with powers I can control to get revenge on those who've been hurt. And now I can protect the people I love without hurting them or letting the enemy hurt them*

^Once you get your revenge, how will it make you feel afterwards? Would you feel better now that you killed someone or feel guilty when you killed someone when you know good and well Jazz, William or Bulkhead wouldn't want you getting revenge for them?^ Snow thought, his eyes piercing through mine.

*I...I...* I closed my eyes and shook my head, not knowing how to answer. *I don't know, Snow. I'm just so tired right now.*

^I know. I can feel it, too.^ Snow thought once he felt the same drowsiness I was feeling. ^It'll be ok for us to rest for right now. I doubt we're close to the next mine anyway^

*Alright. Have a nice nap.* I thought and we cuddled up to each other in Ironhide's lap.

Him and Wheeljack were talking to one another, but I tuned them out and buried my face in Snow's fur, listening to the heartbeat that matched my own. I listened to it for a moment, registering how fascinating it was that I shared a heart with Snow. Finally, I faded into the darkness.

**Wendy POV**

"WILLIAM!" I screamed as I shot up and looked around, panicked.

"Ayi!" Kathy yelped and she fell to the floor with the blanket wrapped around her legs.

"Dafuq?" Zach exclaimed as he shot up from the small sofa.

"Pfft! Kathy, you alright? Wendy?" Michael said and stopped his laughter as he helped Kathy to her feet.

"H-He was on fire..." I mumbled and felt my eyes water.

My dream started out fine at first. We were at my old house hanging out together. William was a bit smaller since we were young and Kathy was teasing him about playing on my old swing set. William had went inside the house and Kathy disappeared in the bushes. I was swinging until the house started to smoke. I had went inside and saw flames everywhere. William was on the floor screaming with flames licking his body. I tried to scream, but nothing would come out. I tried running to him, but I couldn't move from the spot and watched helplessly as William was consumed by the flames. His skin started to turn black and then he quit moving entirely. That was when I woke up and finally screamed his name.

"Was it a nightmare?" Zach asked as he rubbed my shoulders and I nodded.

"You screamed and I thought the worst had happened." Kathy said as she sat on the couch and got the blanket untangled from her legs.

"What was the nightmare about?" Michael asked as he sat down beside of Kathy.

"W-William was on f-fire." I sniffled and Zach helped wipe away a stray tear. "I couldn't d-do anything about it. Is he out of s-surgery yet?"

"No. It's been about an hour and a half." Michael answered while checking his watch. "The waiting is killing me. I fucking hate it."

"He's gotta be alright. He just has to." Kathy said as she wrapped the blanket around herself.

"William's an Outcast. Outcasts are always strong. He'll be fine. His recovery will take some time, but he'll heal." Zach said and hugged me and Kathy.

Michael joined in on the group hug and I bit my lip as the image of William burning happened as I closed my eyes. I kept my eyes open and just stared at nothing. I really hope William will be ok.

**Sapphire POV**

This can't be happening. This _really_ can't be happening.

Once we got to the next mine, Wheeljack and Ironhide had left us in the ship so we wouldn't get hurt while they battled Hardshell. I was furious. We argued for a moment over who was going, but they still left us behind. We watched them battle for a good bit until they started to falter. Hardshell started to slam Ironhide and Wheeljack together numerous times before giving Wheeljack a big punch in the chest. He threw Wheeljack out into some rocks before doing the same to Ironhide. Ironhide was tossed onto Wheeljack before rolling off and I knew they were going to lose.

"No..." Miko whispered.

"God dammit, you two! Don't quit fighting!" Anna yelled and hit the glass.

I couldn't say anything but wipe away the down pouring tears. I watched Ironhide slightly wave his hand for us to go and Anna growled before hitting the glass again.

"No! We're not leaving you!" she yelled and I ran over to the door.

I decided to change into my Cybertronian form and help them. They can't die like that and Hardshell can't take out another member of our team.

^Sapphire, no!^ Snow knocked me down and held me there. ^You'll kill yourself if you go out there! I won't allow it!^

*Snow, let me go! I have to go!* I thought and struggled to get him off my body. *We can't just let them die out there! We have to help them!*

^Not if it means risking your life!^ Snow kept me from moving. ^Sapphire, there's just some things you can't stop. We have to do what they said and get out of here.^

*I'm not giving up on them, Snow! I never give up on family! We can go out there together and use the new move on Hardshell!* I thought and looked into Snow's eyes. *Please, Snow. We can't let them die. We're the only ones who can stop their deaths. And I'm going to do this with or without you.*

Snow looked away for a moment and closed his eyes.

^Alright. We'll go. But if you start to get weak, we'll have to get back to the ship with them.^ Snow agreed and got off me. I stood up and we both transformed into our Cybertronian forms.

"Where are you two going?" Miko asked as she stopped in the drivers seat.

"We're going to help." I said and Anna came up.

"We're coming with you." she said curtly.

"No, we need you two to stay here." I said and Anna glared.

"Like hell! I've barely done anything to help! I wanna help scrap this asshole!" Anna said and crossed her arms.

"Ok...when I use this signal, you guys push that button." I said as I bumped my fists together and did the Spiderman fingers. Snow got Anna by the scruff off her shirt and set her down by the pilot seat.

"Bastards, let me go with you!" Anna yelled and Snow quickly ran out the door with me.

The door closed, leaving them both in there with no turning back. I ran out to see Hardshell getting ready to deliver the final blow to Wheeljack and Ironhide.

"Hey, ugly!" I shouted and he turned his ugly mug my way.

"Who are you?" Hardshell asked.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here to stop you." I said and walked a little ways from the ship so Hardeshell wouldn't get to Anna and Miko.

"Then your sparks shall extinguish with theirs!" Hardshell roared and the battle began.

Hardshell charged at me and I shot 2 fireballs at him. He stopped and didn't have time to dodge them before getting hit.

"How is that possible!?" Hardshell roared.

"I'm not your average Autobot, Hardshell." I said and he growled before shooting at me.

Icestorm quickly got in front of me in his bi-pedal form and then he used his ice powers to create a large ice shield. The shots barely did anything to the ice shield and Hardshell ran forward before punching the ice shield. The ice shield crumbled on impact and Hardshell went for a punch. Thinking quickly, I blocked the hit and elbowed Hardshell in the face before firing 2 more fireballs at him and moving away as Snow shot some ice balls at his face.

Hardshell roared as I fired more fireballs and then he fired his gun at my shots. Together, the shots made one huge explosion and I couldn't see that much in front of me as smoke filled the air. Suddenly, Hardshell comes out of the smoke and aims for another punch. I got sucker punched in the face, but I shook it off and quickly went for an upper cut, barely doing much to my dismay. Hardshell threw me away from him into some rocks and Icestorm punched him before kicking him and firing ice at him.

Hardshell basically did the same thing to Icestorm and threw him to the opposite side of me. I got back up and threw more fireballs at Hardshell only for him to dodge them and then swiped at me with his claws. I dodged them real quick and Icestorm attacked him from behind. Hardshell suddenly grabbed me by the throat and Icestorm by the arm and then threw us both back towards Ironhide and Wheeljack. I looked at Icestorm and he nodded, knowing my plan.

Icestorm quickly ran to the other side of Hardshell and I kept him busy so Icestorm could power up for what he was about to do. One of Hardshell's shots nearly clipped me in the shoulder, but I kept going and made sure Icestorm stayed out of his vision. Once I noticed that Icestorm was ready, I moved out of the way and then fired a burst of flame at Hardshell's face.

It made contact and Hardshell cried out in pain before he was shot by a massive burst of ice. Icestorm gave everything he got and covered Hardshell in ice. Hardshell started to move less and less before he stopped moving entirely and Icestorm made sure he was completely covered in ice. I panted, really exhausted and I could feel Icestorm getting just as exhausted since he used his power a lot. But we weren't out of the woods just yet.

"Hurry, Icestorm! We have to get them back to the ship!" I said as I went to Wheeljack and Icestorm went to Ironhide.

"I thought I told you to go back to base." Wheeljack grunted as I got him to his feet.

"I never leave my family behind." I replied and quickly did my best to get him to the ship.

"AGH!" I heard Hardshell break free of his icy prison and he roared at us.

"Scrap." I muttered under my breath.

I looked at Icestorm and he nodded. Making sure Wheeljack stood upright, I did the signal I told Miko and Anna to hit the button for. I just hope they know which button to press. As Hardshell started to advance, the ship flew up and then out came 2 missiles that were aimed at Hardshell. Hardshell didn't have time to move and got hit with a cry of pain. But he still got up and then 2 more missiles hit him. This time, he didn't get back up.

"They did it." I said and Wheeljack smirked as we started for his ship.

"That was some nice work." he complimented.

"Thanks." I said and then heard thudding. Turning my head, I saw the Insecticon army pop up on the cliff.

"Oh scrap." I mumbled and we quickly made our way to the ship.

Once Wheeljack got in, he went straight for the pilot seat and I helped usher in Icestorm and Ironhide. Once they got in, I started to close the door and threw a few fireballs at the incoming bugs.

"Get the frag outta here, get the frag outta here!" Ironhide repeated like a mantra as we immediately took off for the skies.

"Too many to pick off." Wheeljack observed as the bugs started shooting. "We need something with a wider blast radius.

Wheeljack hit autopilot and opened up a closet to get a large container filled with grenades.

"Aren't you all one grenade, one shot?" I asked.

"I only carry one at a time." Wheeljack answered and he took the case with him.

"Wait up!" Ironhide said as he got his leaking leg under control and he followed Wheeljack.

I transformed back down to my human form and Icestorm changed back to Snow. Just as I sat down, a huge explosion went off behind us and I looked at the screen where it showed the Insecticons getting thrown off course or destroyed. Then Wheeljack and Ironhide came back over and Ironhide put us all in his lap.

"Welcome to the Wreckers, girls. You too, 'Hide. You made Bulkhead, Jazz and William proud." Wheeljack said with a smile.

"Then why don't we feel any different?" Miko asked as she and Anna sat down.

"The pain feels better now, but at the same time, it feels worse." Anna said as she tucked her head in between her knees.

I sat down with Snow and the only thing I felt was guilt.

^Don't worry, Sapphire. It's over. We're done.^ Snow thought and rubbed up against my shoulder.

*I know. We're done.* I thought back and hugged him as he sat in my lap.

We're done. We're done.

**Wendy POV**

"Guys, she's finished!" Michael called to us from the bottom of the stairs.

That got me to sit up and look right at Kathy as she did the same.

"He's ok!?" we say in unison and Kathy bolts to the stairs.

Zach picked me up and carried me down the stairs without falling. He quickly carried me to the med bay and we met Nurse Darby there, who looked exhausted.

"How is he?" I asked and we all awaited her answer.

"It'll take some time for him to heal, but William will have full use of his arm. His burns will heal and his estimated time to heal completely will be about 5 to 6 weeks." Nurse Darby answered and my heart nearly stopped in relief.

"Oh thank god. You're the best, Nurse Darby." Kathy said and she hugged her.

"C'mon, group hug around the best mom nurse." Zach said and we all gave her a hug which she returned.

"Oh, thanks you guys." she said and we all split from the hug. "He's still under the anesthesia, but he'll come around soon."

"Thank you, Nurse Darby. For saving our fellow Outcast." I said.

"Your welcome." she said and we all started towards the med bay.

Right about then, Miko, Anna, Sapphire, Snow, Ironhide and Wheeljack came in through the drive in entrance. Wheeljack was limping and holding his shoulder while Ironhide limped along the wall for support. The others looked fine, but shaken.

"Girls, are you ok?" Elita asked as she checked on them.

"They're fine, they're pros." Wheeljack said.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Elita snapped at him.

Chromia walked up to Ironhide with her arms crossed and a glare on her face. Ironhide noticed and he flinched as she stood there glaring at him. Then she suddenly backhanded him and I slapped a hand on my mouth to keep from saying anything.

"I...guess I deserved that." Ironhide said as he shrunk under his angry wife's glare.

"Fragging yes you did!" Chromia said and walked away.

"How are they?" Miko asked.

"Bulkhead and Jazz will survive. They may never be fully functional again." Ratchet answered and I let out a small gasp.

"And...William?" Anna asked, barely a whisper.

"He's going to be ok. He just needs time to heal." Nurse Darby answered.

Sapphire, Snow and Miko went over towards Bulkhead and Jazz as Anna ran over to us. Zach put me down and I balanced myself with a hand on Michael's shoulder as Anna hugged Zach.

"I don't think it's wise..." Ratchet trailed off when Dad stopped him.

"It's ok." Zach comforted Anna and she started bawling on his shoulder. We all gathered around her in a group hug as she kept crying.

"I'm...I'm not sure I wanna see Bulkhead, Jazz or William right now. Not like this." Wheeljack said before transforming and driving out.

"C-can I-I...see him?" Anna asked with sobs racking her body.

"You all can if you want to." Nurse Darby said and Ironhide scooped some of us Outcasts in his hand.

He limped a bit as he passed by the others and sat down near the cot William laid on beside of Jazz and Bulkhead's berths. As Ironhide set us down, I studied William the best I could. His arm was bandaged from his surgery and his burns looked shiny from some sort of cream Nurse Darby put on them.

"I can't believe I...missed this." Anna sniffled and hiccupped from Zach's embrace.

"It's ok. We didn't have anything to do but wait. Nurse Darby said he should be awake any minute." Zach said.

"I just hope he isn't in too much pain." Kathy said.

"Even if he's in pain, I think I know a good song to sing for him." I said and whispered it to Kathy and she nodded.

_(Kathy) Well, I've heard there was a sacred chord, that David played and it pleased the Lord. But you don't really care for music, do ya? Well it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah! Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah._

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof. You saw her bathing on the roof; her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you. She tied you to her kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah!_

_(Kathy and William) Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..._

"Oh my God!" Kathy cried as William woke up and we all did our best to hug him.

"Didn't know...I was missed...that much." William said, his eyes barely open.

"We were all worried about you, bud." Michael said. "You actually woke up at the best time."

"I recognized the song. It's...Kathy's song." William said.

"You remembered?" Kathy asked and William slightly nodded.

"You've always loved...this song. It's your favorite." William said and yawned.

"Hey, partner." Ironhide said. "I missed the part about you havin' surgery. Went on a revenge spree with Wheeljack, got my aft handed to me and ended up gettin' in deep slag with the bondmate."

"You're SOL." William lightly smirked. "Still glad you're...all here."

"I went with him. I'm so sorry I missed out over here." Anna apologized.

"It's ok. I'm alive." William said and yawned again.

"Get some rest. We'll still be here." Ironhide said and Michael picked me up.

"Goodnight, William." we say in unison and William slightly waved back before falling asleep.

I let out a breath of relief. William's gonna be fine. The road to recovery will be long, but he'll be fine. Leaning my head on Michael's shoulder, I closed my eyes and let myself start to fall asleep this time. Hopefully this time I won't have nightmares of William burning alive plaguing my mind. Michael set me on the couch and I slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

**2 1/2 weeks later...**

"3...2...1." Kathy counted down before Bulkhead hit the ground for the umpteenth time this morning.

"3 steps, Bulkhead? That's all you can manage?" Miko asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Miko. My legs still hurt." Bulkhead moaned as he stood up on shaky legs.

"What did I tell you?" Miko asked with her hands on her hips.

"No excuses." Bulkhead sighed.

"Exactly. Try again. 10 steps this time." Miko ordered.

"C'mon, Bulkhead! You can do it!" Kathy cheered as Bulkhead started to walk again.

"Man, all this cheer for Bulk and I don't have any cheer." Jazz said from the other side of the room.

"C'mon, Jazz! Stretch that arm! You'll be back to having dance offs with us and doing 'Jazz' hands before long!" I cheered and Jazz chuckled.

"Cute." he said and watched Elita help stretch out his arm and massage it. "It feels weird since the sensors are kinda numb."

"It'll be fine before you know it." Elita said as Fireheart and Icestorm helped her with anything.

"Yeah. You want to walk around the base to get the feeling back in your ankle, Jazzy?" Fireheart asked and Jazz nodded before Icestorm helped him up with Elita.

"If I fall, someone catch me in a trust fall." Jazz joked as they slowly started walking towards the bedrooms.

"Timber!" Zach called as he, Anna and Michael came out from seeing William in time for Bulkhead to fall again.

"Not good enough! You have to come back stronger than before!" Miko exclaimed.

"Don't kill the dude before he recovers, Miko." Anna said and Miko glared at her.

"Time for a break, Bulkhead." Ratchet said as he helped Bulkhead to his feet.

"A break? You think the Cons are gonna give Bulkhead a break in the middle of a firefight!?" Miko asked in disbelief.

"If you push a patient too far, too fast, you risk exasperating their injuries." Ratchet explained.

"But-" Miko never got to finish.

"Bulkhead needs to rest, Miko." Ratchet said and led him away.

"Miko, I know you're as anxious as I am to get Bulk back up and running, but he needs to get better first before he starts punching stuff." Anna said and put a hand on Miko's shoulder, only for Miko to shrug it off and walk away.

"Get outta the way!" Miko yelled at Bumblebee, who transformed in front of her and beeped in confusion.

"Chick drama." Kathy said and we walked down the stairs.

"Now that the daily drama's over, you guys wanna see William?" Michael asked as we passed by.

"That's where we were headed before we decided to watch the show." I said and we both headed to the med bay.

"Hey, Bulkhead, I just seen on the news that a 6.2 earthquake struck Japan a few minutes ago followed by aftershocks. Do you know what might've caused it?" William said as we walked in.

"Very funny, flaming torpedo." Bulkhead said as Ratchet helped him on the berth.

"Ouch. That one burned." William smirked and Bulkhead laughed.

"The air reeks of corny jokes." Kathy said as we walked over to William's cot.

"I've got nothing else better to do." William said.

"You do now. Homework decided to show it's face." I said as Kathy got his work from her bag. "I swear, the teachers have to give homework even though we're in a coma. Do they have nothing better to do than grade papers?"

"Possibly." Kathy answered and we got started.

We somehow got all of the work done in no time. William aced his math homework like always and Bulkhead eventually fell asleep during Chemistry. Ratchet stayed behind to listen and work at the same time. Oliver came in and visited us before walking off to his food bowl. Once we finally helped William through his homework and make up work, Kathy got up everything.

"Sorry to make this visit short like me, but Anna just texted that it's my turn to go with her and Zach grocery shopping." Kathy said and gave us both a quick hug. "Be back shortly."

"That shouldn't be a problem for you." William called as she walked away and Kathy stuck her middle finger in the air as she disappeared into the main room.

"You had that one coming." I laughed and he chuckled.

"It was the perfect opportunity." William said. "Wanna watch a movie with me? Unless you didn't finish your homework?"

"It's finished and we can watch a movie." I said and then bit my lip, debating on whether or not to talk to him. "Hey...before we start a movie, I have to talk to you about something."

"Shoot." William said and I took a deep breath.

"Michael told me something the day of the relic hunts...he said that you wanna get back together with me." I said and William flinched.

"I...yeah." William said and hung his head.

"Oh, William..." I said and looked away.

"I'm still hopeful for that second chance. Ever since the deal." he said and I remembered the day of the deal.

_Hospitals smell weird. That's one of the reasons why I hate coming here. The nightmares usually start here, too. Especially when Prim died..._

_"Hey." William said as he entered my room._

_"Hi." I croaked, my voice scratchy._

_"You don't look so good." William said as he sat in a chair._

_"I figured." I said and looked the other way._

_"The police said they couldn't find your...dad." William spat with a glare at the last word. "I swear, I won't stop looking for him either until he's dead or alive. I hope once he's in jail, he'll be killed for being a child abuser."_

_Oh god...I can't do this. I can't tell him of my future plans once I got out of here. My eyes water at the thought of telling him. I don't wanna break his heart, but I have to. But maybe I can soften the blow a little._

_"William, I have something to tell you..." I said and coughed, but William helped me with my cup of water. "Thanks. I don't wanna do this, believe me I don't...but I think...I think...we need to...break up."_

_I turned my head, not wanting to see his heartbroken face. I felt the tears blur my vision and I choked on a sob. William stayed silent since I said anything and it made me even more upset. I can't look at his face. I just can't..._

_"Wendy...look at me." William whispered and I shook my head, despite the pain from doing so. "Please baby, I need you to look at me."_

_I knew I was going to regret looking at William, but I did anyway and nearly sobbed. William had tears filling his eyes and starting to drip down his face. I cried and looked away again, trying not to cough at the same time._

_"See! This is why I didn't want to look at you! If you cry, I cry! I don't wanna make you cry!" I sobbed and put my hands over my face._

_"Wendy...why? Why do you wanna break up with me?" William asked, voice wavering._

_"Because...because if he comes back, he'll kill you! That's why I begged you all not to tell anyone what he was doing to me! He threatened you and Kathy the most because he knows how much you both mean to me!" I said and wiped away some tears. "He's still out there and I can't be with you. If he sees us together, he's gonna get to you. I don't want that to happen. That's...that's why we need to break up."_

_"No! He won't get to me, Wendy! You'll be protected, we won't let him get near you." William said and grabbed my hand. "You don't have to do this...please. Wendy, I love you. Please, baby...I love you! I will always love you!"_

_"I'm sorry, William..." I cried and let the tears roll off my face._

_"Wait, what about a deal?" William asked as I sniffled and looked up at him. "Look, he hasn't been found yet. How about after he's been found and put in jail or dead, we get back together. Because then he can't hurt you and he can't get us. Please, I think that's the only thing keeping me sane right now."_

_"I dunno, William." I said and wiped away my tears. "Finding him can take forever. Do you think you can wait that long?"_

_"Yes, I will always wait for you." William said._

_"Fine. I'll make that deal with you." I said and wiped away tears. "But we have to break up for now."_

_William smiled with tears still in his eyes. He gently touched my cheek and I had to remind myself that this was my best friend that was touching my cheek, not the monster that hurt me. I smiled through the tears and he held my hand._

_"Can I have a last kiss?" he asked and I nodded, since he only really kissed me once before._

_Before we could kiss for the last time, the doors opened and in came some nurses and a doctor._

_"Are you alright, honey? Your heart rate got a bit high." one of the nurses said as she checked the monitor._

_"I'm fine." I said and wiped away the last of my tears._

_"Well, we need to do another scan to see how your ribs are healing. You need to wait in the waiting room, son." the doctor said and William nodded._

_"See you later, Wendy." William said as he wiped away the last of his tears and got up._

_"Bye, William." I said and waved as he walked out the door._

"It almost feels like yesterday when it happened." William said and I snapped outta my flashback. "Except I was a lot shorter back then and you were a bit smaller."

"Yeah." I said, not liking where this conversation was heading.

"Well, it won't have to be for that much longer now. We know where that bastard is and hopefully the Autobots can catch him. Or in my case, squish him." William said and looked at me with hope in his eyes. "Then we can be together again. Just like old times."

"William, as nice as that sounds...I don't think it'll happen." I said and kept my tears at bay.

"Whaddya mean?" William asked in disbelief. "I know Leland or...Silas might have his own little army, but I know the Autobots can help catch him-"

"Catching Silas isn't what I meant." I interrupted and he looked at me. "It's...getting back together. William...I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same as I did back then."

"Wendy..." William whispered and I shook my head, trying not to cry.

"I can't help it, William. I just...I just don't feel the same about you anymore." I admitted and looked away. "I know we made a deal, but the feelings for you just disappeared. I do love you, but as my brother from another mother."

William was silent and I didn't wanna look at him. I know I just broke his heart once more like I did years ago. God, why wasn't this easy? But I turned to face William and regretted it. He sat there staring at me with tears falling down his cheeks and my vision blurred.

"Please, William, don't cry. You know I hate making people cry." I said and wiped my face of any tears that fell. "I already hate myself for doing this once before. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"I can't help it." William sniffled and wiped his eyes. "I love you."

"William, I love you like a brother. I'm sorry I don't love you like a boyfriend anymore, but you're gonna have to get over me." I sobbed and wiped away tears. "I'm so sorry! I hate this, but I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

I broke down into sobs and turned away from him. I know I shouldn't be the one crying, but I can't stop the guilt from hitting me in the heart or the regret from replaying in my head over and over. I can't stand that I made one of my best friends cry. I hate making people cry. That's why I try to make them laugh and smile.

"I forgive you." William whispered and I sniffled without looking up.

"Y-You do?" I asked and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wendy...please look at me." William said and I shook my head. "Please...I need you to look at me."

"Why?" I asked, still not looking up. "Why do you wanna look at the girl who just broke your heart for the second time in years? Why do you forgive me when I just hurt you again and when I don't deserve a second chance? Why do you still love me?"

"Because the girl that broke my heart is beautiful even though she doesn't think so." William said and cleared his throat. "Because I forgive the girl who's broken in so many places."

By this time, William had gotten me to turn around and face him. He took my hands in his and pulled them away from my face so I could stare at his tear stained face. He took his good arm and raised it so he could wipe away the tears from my face.

"Because the girl I'm in love with is the most amazing, most beautiful and most interesting human being I've ever had the honor of meeting. She's the light of my life and the sun to my rainy day. She's more beautiful than any actress out there in the world. She's becoming a beautiful young woman that I enjoy being with nearly every second of every day. And the worst thing I could ever imagine would her not being friends with me. Because if that ever happened, I would never forgive myself for letting her go or forgetting her." William said and wiped away more tears. "Wendy...no matter what you say, I won't ever stop loving you. Yes, I will eventually move on to love someone else, but until then, I will love you within every fiber of my being. Girlfriend, sister, best friend...I will love you like either one of those. I will never forget you, I won't ever stay mad at you for long. But if it makes you stop crying, then I will accept your decision. It's gonna hurt...hell, it already does, but I'll live with it. Just like you'll live with it."

"William...I don't deserve a friend like you." I said and he shook his head.

"Yes you do." William said. "You've been hurt far worse than any of us. If anything, I don't deserve a friend like you who's stronger than everyone lets on."

"I just don't think I'll ever forgive myself for breaking your heart and making you cry." I said and looked down.

"Don't be silly." William said and lifted my chin. "You'll forgive yourself. I already do. I won't stop with the free passes or flirts."

"Of course you won't." I said and smiled, glad that we're still friends and we're not blowing up at each other or crying.

"You know, you never did let me have that last kiss in the hospital." William said and I laughed. "Hey, you made me cry, you owe it to me at least once."

"I know, I know." I said and leaned in closer. "Don't remind me that you made me cry. I hated that."

"I won't." he said and he leaned in.

We closed the distance and kissed each other. Since I made William cry, I decided to hold the kiss for him and make sure he enjoyed it. It felt weird kissing someone for the first time in ages. William had only kissed me twice the whole time we dated. But back then, we were younger and more shy than to kiss each other. Plus, everyone kept teasing us about it and we hadn't been in the Outcasts yet since we were in middle school. But I moved my lips with his and did my best to prolong the kiss. William's hand squeezed mine and I squeezed it back. Something dropping behind us caught my attention and we both broke the kiss to look at what dropped.

Ratchet stood there with a shocked expression and one of his tools was on the floor next to him. When he noticed that we were looking at each other, he looked a bit nervous and...hurt.

"Ratchet, how much of that did you hear?" I asked and William raised an eyebrow.

"I-I...um, I only heard...all of it." Ratchet stuttered and hung his head. "I'm sorry for listening in on a private conversation."

"Ratchet, it's ok." I said and he looked at me. "The med bay isn't exactly big and I'm sure someone was bound to hear us at one point. But we just settled something right now."

"Yeah. And the others may ask what happened, so the secret will be out anyway." William said with a smile, eyes still a bit red from crying.

"What secret?" Nurse Darby asked as she came in.

"Oh, just something that was taken care of." I said and moved off the cot as she started checking over William.

"Well, your burns are healing up quite nicely and your stitches will be removed soon." Nurse Darby announced and smiled. "You're a fast healer, William."

"Thanks, Nurse Darby." William said and she went back into the main room. "Still up for that movie?"

"Sure." I said and he scooched over so we could lay together to watch the movie on my phone.

"Wendy, William, are you two sure you forgive me for listening in on your conversation?" Ratchet asked and I looked up at him.

"It's ok with me, Ratchet. We forgot you were here." I said and gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, I should've known he was there since he was technically in front of me." William said. "No hard feelings, Ratchet."

"Thank you both." Ratchet said and then walked out.

Me and William got comfy and watched the movie together. We're ok. He forgives me. We're ok.

**I hope you all know that you're special. That conversation did happen before and I cried while writing it. I'm ok now. But that gets my feels!**

**I now got that outta the way and I can say New Recruit is up next! Smokescreen shows up and so does a surprise! I can't tell you until you read the next chapter!**

**My mother just got a new job at JC Penny as a hairstylist and has graduated from beauty school. I'm so proud of her and excited! And my grandpa is getting better with each passing day. Everything is going smoothly now. But either way, I hoped you liked this chapter! And make sure to check over the story for any edited chapters!**

**Please read and review and no flames please! :D**


End file.
